Annésieation
by luigia123
Summary: Voila ma suite de ma parodie de twillight (classée M) (recorrigée bien sûr pour que sa sois limite lisible pour les français qui ne comprenne rien au franglais canadien. sauf certain exception)
1. prologue

Prologue

Être faussement amnésique du a une hypnose vampirique et le devenir réellement a cause une rencontre avec un arbre c'est comme être au prise au piège d'un cauchemar terrifiant, un de ceux ou l'on est forcée de fuir de courir jusqu'à ce que les poumons donnent l'impression d'exploser, sans que l'on réussies pourtant à bouger assez vite. Mes jambes paraissaient s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que je me frayais un chemin parmi les badauds québécois insoucieux du grave danger qui se produira à midi alors que les aiguilles de l'immense horloge, elles, ne ralentissaient pas leur course. Animées par une force implacable et inexplicable, elles tournaient indifférentes, se rapprochant inexorablement de la fin – la fin de tout y compris ma vie sexuelle.

J'ai perdu la mémoire sauf pour un seul nom Janes ma bien aimée janes hua, mais je n'étais pas en train de rêver, a elle cependant, et à la différence d'un mauvais songe, je ne cavalais pas pour sauver ma peau mais quelque chose d'infiniment plus précieux dont j'ai oublié le nom. Ma propre survive ainsi celle de la nièce d'Alice ne pesait rien du tout mes yeux, ce jour-là.

Selon Alice, et de cette pute de Janes Ma seul chance de me faire rappelez totalement d'elle de me rappelez de son nom et de la voir en face sans y détourner le regard. Si elle n'avait pas été piégée par le soleil éclatant en menaçant de faire explosée mentalement tout la ville en plein soleil, cela se serait sans doute terminé autrement. Malheureusement, j'étais la seule à pouvoir traverser cette place bondée et baignée d'une lumière accablante.

Or, j'étais incapable d'avancer plus vite.

Voilà pourquoi il m'importait peu que nous fussions cernées par des ennemis si extraordinairement dangereux. Une innocente était en danger et moi seul peu la sauver elle et le monstre que j'ai larguée et que j'ai perdu son nom du a mon amnésie causée par un innocent jeu d'hypnose de Janes Hua et un rencontre accidentelle avec un tronc d'arbre. Lorsque la cloche se mit à sonner l'heure, déclenchant des vibrations sous la plante de mes pieds maladroits tout en l'entendant énoncée l'acte trois de Hamlet je compris que j'arrivais trop tard et je fus soulagée qu'un destin sanglant attendît dans la coulisse. Car en échouant, je perdais toute chance et le désir de retrouver ma mémoire a moitié retrouvée sauf pour son nom.

Un deuxième coup retentit, marquant le zénith exact du soleil ou entend l'être ou ne pas être.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un hypnose innocent pour ma fête.

J'étais sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule neuf pour cent de rêver.

Les raisons de ma certitude ? Premièrement, Janes ma concubine sexuelle était avec moi cette nuit et ma fait endormir en jouant a sa victime d'hypnose, elle adorais ce nouveau jeux sexuelle avec moi. Selons elle : c'était très influençable a son hypnose et adore entrainement c'est talent avec moi même si je la croyais pas, et Deuxièmement je me tenais dans un rayon de soleil éclatant, le genre de lumière aveuglante que ne connaît pas ma ville d'adoption, l'humide folks, dans l'état de Washington; deuxièmement, je regardais ma grand-mère, Marie. Vu que celle-ci était morte depuis six ans, l'irréalité de l'image était on ne peut plus tangible.

Grand-mère n'avait guère changé, et son visage ressemblait à celui dont j'avais conservé le souvenir. La peau en était douce et flétrie, plissée en dizaines de fines rides sous lesquelles saillait l'ossature. Comme un abricot sec surmonté d'une touffe vaporeuse de beaux cheveux blancs.

Nos lèvres - les siennes, étrécies par les ans - s'étirèrent sur le même demi-sourire surpris. Apparemment, elle non plus ne s'était pas attendue à me rencontrer. Je m'apprêtais à l'interroger (j'avais tant de questions à lui poser : que fabriquait-elle dans mon rêve ? Qu'avait-elle fait ces six dernières années ? Grand-père allait-il bien ? S'étaient-ils retrouvés, là où ils étaient à présent ?), quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Je me retins et la laissai parler. Nos traits prirent simultanément une expression un peu gênée.

'' Bella ? '' _Oublie la, ignore la en écoutant ma voix bella ?_

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait prononcé mon nom et cette autre voix hypnotisante qui disais de tentée de l'oublier, et nous nous tournâmes pour dévisager la nouveau venu. Bien qui je n'eusse pas besoin de les voir pour deviner de qui elle s'agissait. j'aurais reconnu ces voix n'importe où : j'aurais répondu à son appel, que je fusse éveillée, endormie… ou morte, j'imagine. quand a autre voix qui disais de oublier était celle de ma concubine qui tentais de me contrôler mon inconscience par hypnose. ce n'était pas méchant vu que je suis consentant être hypnotisée avec la promesse de me remettre a la normal a mon réveille.

Pour elles, j'aurais marché sur des tisons ardents entièrement nue, ou, de façon moins théâtrale, j'aurais enduré chaque jour le froid et une pluie incessante.

Elizabeth.

elle s'avança vers nous dans la lumière étincelante et, malgré l'émotion, consciente ou non, que sa présence provoquait en moi, en dépit aussi de la quasi-certitude de j'avais de rêver, je paniquai. après tout, grand-mère – à l'instar de tout le monde – ignorait que je baisais des vampire en client sexuelle. comme allais-je justifier, que les rayons de soleil, en entrant en contact avec sa peau, explosaient en milliers d'éclats arc-en-ciel mais moins flamboyante que ma concubine, comme s'il avait été composé de cristaux ou de diamants ? « Euh... tu auras sans doute constaté que ma productrice scintille, grand-mère. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le soleil... » Que fichait-il ici ? elles vivaient à Forks, l'endroit le plus arrosé du monde, précisément pour pouvoir sortir en plein jour sans dévoiler le secret de sa famille. Pourtant, elle était là, s'approchait gracieusement de moi, son visage angélique arborant un sourire des plus magnifiques, à croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de grand-mère.

Pour le coup, je regrettai d'être la seule à échapper à son don mystérieux. D'ordinaire, j'appréciais qu'il ne sût lire dans mes pensées aussi clairement que si je les avais formulées à voix haute. À présent, j'aurais voulu qu'il m'entendît, qu'il perçût le cri d'alerte résonnant dans ma tête.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil angoissé à grand-mère et constatai qu'il était trop tard. Elle me retourna un regard aussi effrayé que le mien. Sans se départir de son sourire (si belle que mon cœur parut enfler au point de vouloir exploser), Elizabeth posa son bras sur mes épaules et se tourna vers ma grand-mère. la réaction de cette dernière me désarçonna. Au lieu de sembler horrifiée, elle me contempla avec une moue penaude, l'air de s'attendre à ce que je la gronde. Par ailleurs elle avait adopté une drôle de position, les bras écartée maladroitement du corps, tendu et recourbé, comme si, elle aussi, avait enlacé une personne que je ne distinguais pas, un être invisible.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que je pris du recul et remarquai le grand cadre doré qui entourait la silhouette de ma grand-mère. Perplexe, je levai la main qui n'enserrait pas la taille et l'effleurai. elle imita mon geste à la perfection. Là où nos doigts auraient dû se toucher, je ne frôlai que la froideur du verre…

Dans un soubresaut vertigineux, mon rêve devint cauchemar.

Grand-mère n'existait pas.

C'était _moi._ en vielle prostituée, moi la vielle pute dans un miroir. Moi, vielle, ridée et fanée. était d'une beauté fracassante, figée pour l'éternité dans ses dix-sept ans. elle poussa ses lèvres de givre aux contour irréprochables d'hybride sur ma joue détruite.

'' Bonne hypnose d'anniversaire, chuchota-t-elle.

Haletante, je m'éveillai en sursaute, dérangeant ma concubine en train de me déguisée la chatte. pris en frangeant délie de viole nocturne, je la frappais par réflexe, la petite peste de janes que a la fois adore et parfois je déteste c'est comportement a la fois social et brutal parfois même si depuis elle n'est plus violente avec moi seulement farceuse.

'' Désolé j'ai pas pu résisté tu n'était pas obliger de me frapper bella.

La triste lueur grise et familière d'une matinée couverte remplaça le soleil aveuglant de mon songe.

'' Désolé janes était un simple réflexe. dit-je en secouant le poings vu que je m'étais fait un bleu.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve », tentai-je de me rassurer. Je respirai profondément puis tressaillis derechef quand la sonnerie de mon réveille-matin se déclencha. Le petit calendrier encastré dans le coin du cadran m'informa que nous étions le treize septembre.

J'avais eu une vision onirique, mais pour le moins prophétique. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. J'avais officiellement dix-huit ans. J'avais redouté cet instant pendant des mois. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé, il était encore pire que ce que j'avais craint. J'étais plus vieille - je le _sentais_. J'avais vieilli au jour le jour, sauf que là, c'était différent, quantifiable, pire. J'avais dix-huit ans.

Un âge qu'Elizabeth avait atteint depuis plus de 455 ans vu qu'elle est demi humaine.

'' tu me laisse me levée petite nympho qui ne mérite que le fouet de ma copine.

'' tu veut déjà te lever, dit-t-elle déçut.

'' Il faut bien que j'aille au lycée.

'' D'accord va-y après tout on doit obéir aujourd'hui vu c'est ton anniversaire.

'' Grrr je t'interdit de dire sa au lycée petite putain.

Lorsque j'allai me laver les dents furieuse contre Janes, je fus presque étonnée que mon reflet dans le miroir n'eût pas changé. je m'examinai cherchant d'imminentes rides sur ma peau ivoire. je ne distinguai cependant que celle de mon front, et je savais que si je parvenais à me détendre, elles s'effaceraient. j'en fus incapable a cause était trop enragée contre Janes. Mes sourcils restèrent froncées en une ligne furieuse, au-dessus de mes prunelles anxieuses.

Ce n'était qu'une rêve qui a été provoquer par l'hypnose de Janes », me répétai-je. juste un rêve… et pourtant, mon pire cauchemar aussi.

Pressée de quitter la maison, je sautai l'étape du petit déjeuner. Je ne réussis pas à éviter mon père, hélas, et fus contrainte de jouer la comédie du bonheur durant quelque minute. je m'efforçai de sembler ravie par les cadeaux sexuelle que je lui avait demandé de ne pas m'acheter. Certes habitude adore les cadeau sexuelle, luttant néanmoins contre les larmes à chacun de mes sourires.

Sur le chemin du lycée, je tâchai de me ressaisir. L'image de grand-mère – car il était hors de question que ce fût la mienne- m'obsédait, et c'est remplie de désespoir que je me garai sur le parking et aperçus Elizabeth appuyé contre son étincelante Volvo gris argent, immobile, hommage transyvanien rendu à quelque dieu païen de la beauté, désormais oublié et était autrefois la redoutable tueuse en série surnomme La conteuse sanglante mais que depuis un accident qui a causée la mort d'un de ses amant humain qui l'avais traumatisée, elle ne tuais plus d'humain du tout ou humaine. Et, comme chaque jour, elle m'attendait. Moi. Ma détresse s'évapora un instant, remplacée par de l'émerveillement. nous avions beau sortir ensemble comme client et producteur de film de cul comme ma mère et phil le sont, depuis six mois, ou je devais constamment satisfaire les jeux pervers de sa famille comme exemple Janes qui avais a présent tolérée ma présence en temps que concubine de sa comtesse sanglante. Je continuai de ne pas croire à ma bonne fortune sexuelle.

Sa sœur Alice était à son côté, une vrai nymphomane maniaque de la mode sexuelle qui fantasmais de me voir nue en permanence incluant au lycée et me fessant toujours peur quand je joue avec elle a la poupée sexuelle. Ou sois en fessant semblant d'agir comme les sirène de Dracula en se plaignant qu'elle voudrais bien me croquée en déjeuner. Mais elle était quand même ma meilleur amie tout comme janes et elle aussi guettait ma venue.

Elizabeth et Alice n'étaient pas réellement parents, premièrement Alice ne décend pas des balthory évidement ( Mais l'histoire servie au bon peuple de forks était que la fatrie des Hua avait été adopté par le docteur Mei Hua et sa femme Annja balth, tous deux bien trop jeune pour avoir des enfants adolescents sauf que on cachais que Elizabeth était la seul fille biologique de Annja), mais leur peau avait la même exacte pâleur, leur yeux- enfoncées dans des cernes tels des hématomes – la même étrange nuance dorée, et leurs visage une identique et humaine beauté sexuelle, pour qui était dans le secret – moi, par exemple – ces similitudes les identifiaient pour ce qu'ils étaient.

Les prunelles fauve d'Alice luisaient d'excitation ; découvrant qu'elle tenait un petit paquet carré enveloppée de papier d'argent, je plissai le front. je l'avais pourtant avertie que seulement les orgie était acceptable mais pas les cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Rien sauf pour les _orgies_ , ni présents sexuelle, ni marques d'attention particulières. Il était évident que mes vœux sauf les orgie avaient été superbement ignorés.

Je claquai la portière de ma fourgonnette, un Chevrolet de 1990, déclenchant une averse de débris rouillées sur la bitume humide, et me dirigeai lentement vers les Hua. Alice (alias betty) vint à moi en sautillant, sa face de lutin nymphomane resplendissant sous ses cheveux noirs coiffées en pointes.

'' Bonne anniversaire, bella ta aimer l'orgie de Janes ?

'' Chut ! sifflai-je en regardant autour de nous pour m'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendue.

La dernière chose que je désirais, c'était que mes client de classe célèbrent ce jour noir, en me passant dessus.

'' tu ouvres ton cadeau maintenant ou plus tard ? demanda-t-elle en faisant fi de ma réaction.

'' J'avais dit pas de cadeau ? grommelai-je sur un tel ton qu,elle n'eut pas grand mérite à deviner mon humeur.

'' Très bien, ça attendra alors. As-tu aimé l'album photo pornos que t'a envoyé ta mère ? Et l'appareil vidéo de Charlie ?

Je soupirai. Naturellement, elle était au courant, Elizabeth n'était pas le seul de sa famille à avoir des talents particuliers Alice avait sans doute « vu » ce que mes parent proxénète s'apprêtaient à m'offrir à l'instant même ou ils avaient arrêté leur choix.

'' Oui. c'est super.

'' je trouve leur idée géniales et excitante. on n'est en terminale qu'une seule fois. Autant en profiter pour immortaliser en film de cul les meilleur moment de cette année.

'' Combien de film porno en terminales as-tu effectuées, toi ?

'' Ce n'est pas pareil ?

Nous étions arrivées près d'Elizabeth. elle tendit la main, je m'en emparai avidement, oubliant l'espace d'un instant ma morosité. comme toujours, sa peau était lisse, dure et tiède contrairement au autre membre de sa famille qui son glacial mais tellement excitante sexuellement. Elle serra doucement ma paumes. je plongeai dans ses iris topaze, et mon cœur se erra lui aussi, mais plus violemment. Percevant les bégaiements de mon pouls, Elizabeth sourit puis souleva sa main libre pour me caresser les fesse de doigt frais.

'' Sauf erreur de ma part, et si je me souviens bien d'une certaine conversation, je ne suis pas autorisé à te souhaiter une joyeux anniversaire, susurra-t-elle. c'est bien ça ?

'' En effet, si tu veut pas te retrouver fouettée par Janine.

Son débit fluide et ses intonations soignées de comtesse était inimitables, héritage d'une langue qu'on avait parlé 400 plus tôt.

'' Je préférais m'en assurer, badina-t-elle en passant ses doigts à travers le désordre de ma chevelure cuivrée Au cas ou tu aurais changé d'avis. La plupart des gens semblent heureux de l'événement et des présents sexuelle qui l'accompagnent.

Alice s'esclaffa, et son rire, carillon du vent, tinta comme l'argent.

'' Toi aussi, tu vas adorer, Bella ! me promit-elle. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde est censé être aux petits soins pour toi et exaucer tes moindres fantasmes. que pourrait-il t'arriver de pénible ?

'' De vieillir et ressembler a une vielle pute.

J'avais répliqué à cette question rhétorique d'une voix moins assurée que je l'aurais voulu. le sourire d'Elizabeth se figea.

'' Dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas si âgé, objecta sa sœur. en général, les femme attendent d'avoir atteinte la trentaine pour refuser de fêter leur anniversaire, non ?

'' C'est plus Elizabeth, bougonnai-je.

L'intéressée soupira.

'' Techniquement, certes, admit Alice sans se départir de son entrain. Ça ne représente qu'une toute petite année, cependant.

Force m'était d'admettre que oui, un an ou deux de plus ou de moins ne constituaient pas un gouffre en effet, à condition que je fusse certaine d'obtenir le futur que je voulais, à savoir rester pour toujours aux côtés d'Elizabeth et des Hua, et pas en tant que croulante chenue si possible. Las ! Elizabeth était fermement opposé à tout avenir impliquant ma transformation. elle refusait que je devine comme janes une pure vampire immortelle. elle qualifiait notre situation d'impasse sexuelle. Très franchement, je ne comprenais pas son obstination. Qu'est-ce que l'état de mortel avait de si formidable ? En comparaison, une existence de vampire ne paraissait pas si terrible, en tout cas pas quand on observait les Hua, mais je doutais aussi un peu que était a rapport du fait qu'elle ne pouvais pas transformée personne et sa semblais la gênée.

'' À quelle heure seras-tu chez nous pour ton orgie anniversaire ? poursuivit Alice en changeant de sujet.

Rien qu'à son expression et son air malicieuse, je devinai qu'elle mijotait précisément ce à quoi j'avais espéré échapper.

'' Parce que j'y suis attendue pour un contrat ? Première nouvelle, d'habitude je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

'' Oh, s'il te plaît, Bella, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher notre plaisir de t'avoir en orgie nue hein ?

'' Je croyais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui décidais de ce que je voulais ou pas ?

'' Je passerai la chercher chez Charlie après les cours, intervint Elizabeth, comme si je n'existais pas.

'' Je bosse au bordel moi, protestai-je.

'' Non, non, non tu est en contrat anniversaire aujourd'hui ! me détrompa Alice, très contente d'elle. je me suis arrangée avec les sœur newton, et elles ont accepté d'échanger tes heures de clientèle de vendredi au bordel avec toi. À propos, elle te présente tous ses vœux et regrette de ne pas participer a tes orgies privée.

'' Et puis, je… je n'ai pas le temps, bégayai-je en me creusant la tête pour trouver une excuse autre que sexuelle. je n'ai pas encore regardé _Roméo et Juliette_ pour le cours d'anglais.

'' Mais tu connais la pièce par cœur incluant les version pornographique ! rétorqua Alice.

'' Oui, mais M. Mason nous a conseillée d'en voir une représentation afin de l'apprécier pleinement. c'est ce que voulais Shakespeare.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel.

'' tu as déjà visionné des adaptations, insista sa sœur.

'' Pas celle des années soixante. soutient que c'est la meilleure.

Alice finit par perdre patience, sa mine satisfaite s'effaça, et elle me toisa avec dureté.

'' Écoute, bella, tu as le choix entre deux solutions, maugréa-t-elle furieuse. la facile ou la très difficile. quoi que tu dise je vais ordonner a Elizabeth de sortir le fouet….

'' Du calme et tu sais très bien que je ne fouetterais pas bella, si bella a envie d'une orgie avec moi en regardant un film porno des années 60 sur Roméo et Juliette, à sa guise. Après tout, c'est son anniversaire.

'' Exactement ! renchéris-je.

'' Je l'amènerais à la maison vers dix-neuf heures, continua-t-elle. cela te laissera plus de temps pour les préparatifs et a violer Janes pour la forcée a s'habillée comme tu le veut pour la fête.

Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux qui dévoila ses admirables dents luisantes, puis m'embrassa avec la langue et s'éloigna en direction de son premier cours d'une démarche dansante.

'' Je t'en prie, lizie…, commençai-je.

'' On en discutera plus tard, me coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche et l'embrassais follement. on va être en retard.

C'est dans l'indifférence générale que nous nous assîmes à nos places habituelles, au fond de la classe. nous sortions ensemble depuis trop longtemps pour continuer à susciter les ragots. de tout façon une chose était claire c'est que Elizabeth était pas du tout jalouse que j'aille des partenaire sexuelle après tout je suis une star de porno figurante.  
il faut que selons elle j'entretienne mon image de nymphomane. Vu que moi non plus je ne suis pas du tout jalouse qu'elle me trompe avec ses soeur et frère bien au contraire. Mais une chose était sur et elle le cachais mal était quand j'avais des visite de mes clients indien comme leah et seth clairwater. Même Mike newton avait cessé de m'accabler de ses regards lugubres quand je couchais pas avec lui, depuis que avais commencée a travaillée dans le bordel de ses sœur. il me sourit, et je constat avec plaisir qu'il avait l'air d'avoir accepté que nos relations se limitent à des activités sexuelle professionnelle seulement. Mike avait changé, durant l'été. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs, rendant ses pommettes plus proéminentes, et il arborait une nouvelle coiffure. les cheveux courts et hérissés avaient laissé place à des mèches blondes plus longues et artistiquement enduites de gel afin de donner une impression de désordre décontracté. Évidement j'acceptais qu'il fasse des blague sur mes relation sexuelle avec Elizabeth. Si sa source d'inspiration était évidente, l'allure d'Elizabeth était toutefois de celles que l'ont n'imite pas.

Au fil des heures, J'échafaudai différentes stratégies pour évitée la soirée orgie qui se préparait chez les Hua. Je n'étais pas d'humeur a baiser pour ma fête. qui plus est, la surprise qu'on me réservait comprendrait forcément beaucoup d'attention. Or, les nymphomane maladroite enclins aux catastrophes sexuelle ( dont je suis) s'arrangent pour éviter d'être le centre du monde. Qui apprécie d'être sous les feux de la rampe alors que le ridicule ( se casser la figure par exemple) menace, telle une épée de Damoclès ? Il y aurait aussi des cadeau surement des gode sexuelle, alors que j'avais très spécifiquement demandé – exigé, plutôt qu'on les évitât cette année. j'avais l'impression que Charlie et Renée n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir décidé d'ignorer mes ordres.

J'ai été assez aisée en argent du a mes clients mais pas riche comme le star professionnelle, ce qui m'indifférait. Renée m'avait élevée sur son salaire de star de pornographie ; quant à Charlie, ce n'était pas son boulot – chauffeur de limousines de la minuscule bourgade de Forks – qui l'enrichissait. Mes uniques revenus personnels, je les devais à mes trois jours de travaille sexuelle au bordel des parents de mike et ses sœur. je m'estimais d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir décroché un job de pute de bordel dans une ville aussi petite. Le moindre centime de mon salaire allait grossir les économies microscopiques destinées à mes études universitaires. La fac, c'était le plan B. je m'acharnais à croire en la réalisation du plan A, en dépit de l'entêtement Elizabeth à vouloir que je reste humaine.

Elle avait énormément de moyens, ce à quoi j'évitais de trop réfléchir. L'argent ne signifiait presque rien pour les Hua. C'était juste une chose qu'on accumulait quand on disposait d'un temps infini et de quelqu'un (Alice) qui jouissait d'un talent surprenant pour prédire les fluctuations boursières. Et aussi que Elizabeth était héritière d'une lignée royal en plus. Elizabeth ne saisissait pas pourquoi je m'opposais à ce qu'elle en dépensât pour moi, pourquoi j'étais mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle m'invitait dans un love hôtel hyper chique avec servante sexuelle a volontés de Seattle, pourquoi elle lui était interdit de m'acheter une voiture rapide ou pourquoi je refusais qu'elle paie mes frais de scolarité ( elle débordait d'un enthousiasmes ridicule pour le plan b).  
Selon elle, j'étais inutilement une pute chichiteuse. Mais comment aurais-je pu l'autoriser à me donner quoi que ce soit quand je n'étais pas à même de lui rendre la pareille ? Parfois elle me taquinais en disant que le paiement en nature était acceptable et je doit avouer que pour sa au moins je ne était pas contre.  
Pour d'insondables raisons, elle désirait ma compagnie sexuelle, et c'était déjà trop. tout ce qu'elle y ajouterait ne ferait que renforcer le déséquilibre qui nous séparait.

La matinée passa ; ni Elizabeth ni Alice ni même Janes ne revenant sur le sujet de mon anniversaire, je me détendis un peu.  
À midi, nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. Y régnait un Statu Quo étrange. Elizabeth, Alice et moi nous asseyions à l'une de ses extrémités, parfois Janes venais aussi, cependant, que mes autres client, Mike et Jessica ( qui traversaient une phase de relations gênées après avoir rompu, vu qu'elle est devenue une habituer quand je bosse au bordel et qu'elle a envie de coucher avec moi) Angela et Ben ( dont la liaison avait survécu à l'été, aurais bien aimer l'avoir aussi comme cliente sexuelle mais bon, elle est un peu coincée la dessus.) Eric, Conner, Tyler et Lauren ( je me retenais de le castrée son connard de copain) mais tyler finalement avais appris sa leçon et ne m'emmerdais plus du tout et occupaient l'autre bout, comme séparés de nous trois par une ligne invisible. Celle-ci se dissipait aisément les jours de soleil, où les Hua séchaient systématiquement le lycée, et j'étais alors incluse dans les conversations sans que cela posât la moindre difficulté.

Elizabeth et Alice, et Janes s'accommodaient de cet ostracisme mineur, alors, que, à leur place, je l'aurais sans doute trouvé bizarre et blessant. eux s'en apercevaient à peine. Les gens étaient toujours mal à l'aise en compagnie des Hua, comme pris d'une frayeur qu'il ne s'expliquaient pas pour autant ; j'étais la seule exception à la règle. Parfois, la décontraction dont je faisais preuve avec elle inquiétait Elizabeth, qui se jugeait dangereux pour moi – une opinion que je réfutais avec véhémence sitôt qu'elle l'exprimait et que ayant survécu a un viole d'un vampire étranger, elle était plus aussi dangereuse que félix. ce qui la calmais parfois.

L'après-midi défila rapidement, les cours s'achevèrent, et Elizabeth me raccompagna à ma camionnette – la routine. Sauf que, cette fois, elle ouvrit la porte passager. Alice ou Janes devait avoir pris la Volvo, une façon de s'assurer que je ne me défilerais pas ce soir-là. je me plantai sous la pluie et croisai les bras.

'' C'est mon anniversaire, je conduis sinon je te domine en orgie.

'' Ah, mais je t'obéis et je me comporte comme s'il s'agissait d'un jour sexuelle ordinaire.

'' Dans ce cas, je n'irais pas chez toi baiser tout ta famille tout à l'heure, je crois que irais chez Seth et leah a la place.

elle grognais amusement jalouse.

'' tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu petite garce ? s'amusât-t-elle. très bien.

Sur ce, elle m'entraîne du côté conducteur.

'' Bonne anniversaire on invite quel client a te tapée dans ta wagonnette, peut-être Lauren et tyler ?

'' Chut ! Saloppe ! Surtout pas eux !

Bon gré mal gré, je m'installai derrière le volant, regrettant déjà qu'elle n'eût pas choisi l'autre solution.

'' A part pour baiser en arrière, cette appareille est aussi nul que toi pour évitée les catastrophe.

Je fronçai les sourcils, vexée qu'elle s'en prenais à ma van a 6 place. elle avait de la personnalités et elle était géniale pour baiser.

'' Si tu veux de la bonne musique et une orgie de janes en roulant a 300 kilomètre heure t'avais juste a prendre ta formule un, ripostai-je.

J'étais si nerveuse à la perspective de ce qu'Alice et Janes me concoctait que je me montrai plus sèche que je n'en avais eu l'intention. d'ordinaire, la présence d'Elizabeth me rendait d'humeur a baiser tout sa famille. elle réprima un sourire.

Lorsque je me garai devant chez Charlie, les mains d'Elizabeth, tendres et prudentes, se dirigeais vers mes jambes, a cause que je sais qu'elle voulais ma chatte.

'' tu devrais être heureuse, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, murmura-t-elle, et son haleine douce me chatouilla les narines.

'' Et si je n'en ai pas envie de cul ? répondis-je, le souffle court.

'' Alors, c'est vraiment dommage, dit-elle que je vais devoir de violer pour te forcée a coucher avec moi.

elle me chevauchant, et m'embrassais de force, et colla ses lèvre de neige au miennes, j'avais déjà la folle envie de la baiser, qui me fessais tournée la tête, abaissais mon siège en position couchée et elle me déshabillais de force pour me faire l'amour dans ma voiture. tombant dans son piège sexuelle qu'elle m'avait délibérément tendu, j'oubliai mes angoisses et me concentrais sur mon travaille de satisfaire ma cliente nympho de mon corps et aussi me concentrai pour ne pas oublier de respirer. Sa bouche s'attarda sur la mienne, tiède et lisse et délicate, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enroule ses bras autour de ma nuque pour m'embrassée le cou et me faire hurler de plaisir et descendais vers mes seins mais était que pour les rendre dur a cause sa vrai cible était ma chatte humide. je le sentir descendre en souriant puis elle me relâcha pour pouvoir me manger la chatte.

Elizabeth contrairement a ses sœur ne posais qu'une seul limite a nos relation sexuelle, dans l'unique but de me garder vivante. Ne jamais la dominer même sans le faire exprès. Si, en général, j'observais cette règles exigeant que je sois sous elle en permanence durent nos orgie, j'avais tendance a vouloir quand même la dominer sans le faire exprès et quand je fessais sa elle me repoussais furieuse en m'avertissant furieusement de ne pas le faire. J'ai toujours ce défaut la depuis que je suis jeune. Janes était le contraire elle aimais se faire dominer par les autres même moi parfois elle se laissais faire, mais le plus souvent c'est qu'elle aime surtout se faire dominer par son frère, rosalie elle ne se laissais pas toucher elle était plus voyeuse en orgie que participante en orgie mais quand étais sur le point de jouir elle était toujours la première a être sous le jet elle adorais sa même si elle était méprisante et parfois poufiace avec moi surtout, et Elizabeth ma dit qu'elle refusais qu'elle me raconte son histoire de cette manie-là.

'' Lizie laisse moi te dominer juste une fois.

'' Non.

'' Allez, tu a bien vu que tes pouvoir ne me font rien quand tu ma sauvée en fessant éclatée le corps de félix et sa cervelle de pervers.

'' J'ai dit non…

elle déposa un ultime baiser sur ma bouche avant de redescendre vers ma chatte mouiller, puis s'écarta après sa dose de drogue sexuelle, puis s'écarta en prenant soin de croiser mes bras sur son ventre. les battement de mon cœur s'assourdissaient. je portait une main à moi poitrine, sentit la chamade sous ma paume.

'' Crois-tu que j'arriverai un jour a te dominer sans que tu me repousse, ou a maîtriser quand tu boivent ma chatte, demanda-je à voix haute, plus que pour moi que pour elle, d'ailleurs. Que mon pouls cessera de s'emballer chaque fois que tu me baiser.

'' J'espère pour ton bien que non, plastronna-t-elle.

'' Bon allons voir comment les Montagus et la capulets s'exterminent sexuellement, décidai-je en lui lançant un coup d'œil irrité.

'' Vos fantasmes sont des ordres, mademoiselle.

Elizabeth se vautrai sur le canapé pendant que je chargeais la vidéo et faisais défiler le générique en mode accéléré. lorsque je me perchai à l'extrémité du divan, en sous-vêtement, elle enserrera ma taille et m'attira contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci n'était pas aussi confortable qu'un coussin, vu sa dureté, sa froideur, sa perfection statuaire, mais je la préférais de loin. Attrapant le vieux plaid qui pour éviter que je gèle son contact.

'' Roméo et Juliette est la seul pièce de l'auteur que je déteste même en version porno.

'' Que lui reproches-tu ? répliquai-je, quelque peu offensée car c'était une de mes pièce préférés. ( Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Elizabeth, j'avais eu une sorte de béguin bi-sexuelle gouine pour les deux.)

'' Eh bien, pour commencer a critiquer Juliette, elle ne s'avoue pas qu'elle est amoureuse de Paris son cousin juste a ce qu'elle rencontre Roméo qui est déjà pris par Roseline, et ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'enticher très vite de Juliette. tu ne trouves pas que ça lui donne des airs d'inconstant et de nymphomane qui ne s'assument pas. Ensuite, quelques minutes à peine après son mariage avec Juliette et avoir coucher avec évidement, il tue son cousin de celle-ci que Juliette aimais également en secret. Pas très malin. Il accumule les erreurs, ce type. il aurait voulu détruire son bonheur de sa compagne tout seul qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.

'' tu préfères que je le regarde seule ? j'ai des gode sexuelle dans ma chambre si tu t'ennuie ? soupirai-je boudeuse.

'' Non, répondit-il en promenant ses doigts sur mon seins, déclenchant mes frissons. De toute façon, c'est ton corps qui m'intéresse, pas le film. tu vas pleurer ?

'' Si je suis attentive, sûrement, admis-je.

'' Alors, je ne te distrairai pas.

Malgré cette promesse, elle effleurais mon cou de ses lèvres, geste qui ne pouvait m'inciter à rester appliquée. L'œuvre pornographique finit néanmoins par me captiver, d'autant qu'elizabeth murmurai les vers de Juliette à mon oreille, - en comparaison de sa voix de comtesse autrichienne. la voix de l'actrice paraissait faiblarde et grossière. À son grand amusement, je fondis en larmes quand, à son réveille, Juliette découvre son amant trépassée à ses pieds.

'' J'avoue que je l'envie un peu, ce Roméo, commenta Elizabeth en séchant mes larmes avec de ses boucles rousse.

'' Juliette est très jolie nue dans ce porno.

'' Pas a cause d'elle, se récria-t-elle, vaguement dégoûté. À cause de la simplicité de son suicide. Vous avez vraiment de la chance, vous les humains ! il vous suffit de boire d'un trait un petit mélange d'extraits de plantes, et hop…

'' Pardon ?

'' Bah, c'est juste qu'il m'a fallu un jour considérer cette solution. Connaissant l'expérience de Mei en la matière de suicide japonnais, je savais que ce ne serait pas simple pour lui. je ne suis même pas certain de connaitre le nombre exact de fois ou il a tenté d'en finir, avant de rencontrée Anna, lorsque… Après son combat contre son vampire de créateur qui a jetée dans le mont Fujitsu… or, il est toujours en excellente santés sexuelle, ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton plus désinvolte.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? m'indignai-je en me dévissant le cou pour le toiser. qu'est-ce que ça signifie « Il m'a fallu considérer cette solution » ?

'' C'était au printemps dernier, quand tu as été… violer et proche tuée… par Félix volturi

elle s'interrompit, respirant profondément et s'efforça de reprendre un ton badin.

'' Bien sûr, ma priorité était de te retrouver vivante. Pour autant, j'ai dû envisager d'autres éventualité. et, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas aussi aisé pour moi que pour un humain.

Un instant, le souvenir de mon dernier voyage à Las Vegas me submergea avec une telle force que j'en eus le vertige. Les images de mon porno forcée était d'une clarté effarante - le soleil aveuglant, les vagues de touffeur montant du sol bétonné tandis que je me précipitais dans les pattes du vampire- Violeur sadique qui avait l'intention de ma violer jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive; Félix, à l'affût dans le studio porno, tenant ma mère en otage – du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru alors, n'ayant pas deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse pervers. Mais , de son côté, Félix n'avait pas pressenti qu'Elizabeth allais juste a la dernière seconde lui faire explosée le corps et la tête complet avec son effet secondaire de télépathie hybride qui quand elle se concentrais trop sur sa cible sa tête explosais comme une bombe. Même si j'ai été violer elle y était arrivée à temps, même si je l'avais échappé belle. Inconsciemment, mes doigts caressèrent la cicatrice en forme de lune sur ma main, toujours plus froides que le reste de ma peau. Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces désagréables réminiscence et, le cœur au bord des lèvres, revins aux implications de ce qu'Elizabeth avait sous-entendu.

'' D'autres éventualités ? répétai-je.

'' Enfin, voyons ! s'exclamât-t-elle, abasourdi par ma naïveté. Il était évident que je ne comptais pas revivre a nouveau mon cauchemar avec edward en te voyant morte ! Mon seul problème, c'était la façon dont j'aillais m'y prendre. Inutile d'espérer l'aide de emmett ou de Janes. Alors, j'ai songé à me rendre au canada pour provoquer les volturi, mon clan ennemi du mien.

Elle plaisantait ! Pourtant, ses prunelles dorées étaient graves, concentrées sur un lointain qui ne lui parlait que de sa propre fin d'hybride. tout à coup, je cédai à la colère.

'' tu parle bien de eux qui t'ont jadis bannis du nord a cause que tu refusais de tuer des humain pour te nourrir. il veulent ta peau je te signale il m'ont même agressée a Port Angeles.

'' je sais bien, bella. mais c'est quand même une famille ancien et aussi puissante de notre espèce. nous sommes égalités en puissance cependant. ce qui, pour nous, se rapprocherais d'un clan rival, j'imagine. un peu comme les capulet et la montagus si tu préfère. J'ai vécu brièvement après que Mei soit partis avec eux au japon, et que avant la bombe atomique on a du déménagée de force au canada et aussi avant que de leur membre fondateur ose violer ma création et que je lui explose la cervelle comme félix a subis. tu te rappelles de Dynes ?

'' Oui. vous vivais cachée a Hiroshima avant la guerre des japonnais.

Je n'étais pas prêts d'oublier la première fois ou j'ai baiser quasiment tout la famille en orgie sexuelle chez les Hua, une immense villa blanche isolée dans la forêt, près de la rivière. Ni la pièce ou Mei, le vrai père biologique d'Elizabeth à plus d'un titre, avait aménagé tout un mur de tableau qui racontaient son histoire personnelle chinoise. La toile la plus remarquable, aux couleur les plus vives, la plus grande aussi, représentait la période japonaise de sa vie. je revoyais sans peine les quarres personnage aux visage séraphiques japonaise installées sur un balcon, observateur du chaos bigarré qui régnait sous eux. En dépit des siècle le frère de Mulan, l'ange chinois, n'avait pas changé. je me souvenais également des deux autres, les premières relation de celui qui deviendrait par la suite le docteur scientifique Hua. Elizabeth avait employé le nom yakuza-volturi qu'une seul fois pour désigner le trio magnifique, un homme aux cheveux blanc et ses amis bruns. il les avait appeler, Marcus et Caïus, les ténébreux protecteurs des arts asiatique, mais depuis la guerre il ont changée de nom pour être voltrui seulement, mais elle avait aussi appris que le troisième était celui qu'elle avais tuée des années après la guerre mondiale a cause qui avais violer Janes et elle était fait bannis a jamais du canada pour son crime et c'était pour cela que dynes la détestais a mourir.

'' Bref, on n'irrite pas les Volturi, reprit Elizabeth, interrompant ma rêverie. Sauf si il envahisse mon territoire ou a souhaiter mourir… ou.. .du moins, à subir le sort qui nous est réservé, à nous autres vampires.

Ma fureur tourna à l'effroi. Prenant son visage marmoréen entre mes mains, je le serrai très fort.

'' Je t'interdis d'avoir pareilles idées stupide à l'avenir ! quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver, même si je subis un traumatisme crânienne qui me rend amnésique, je t'interdis de te détruire salle pute, tu me fait la promesse de ne pas faire ça.

'' Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'exposer à de nouveaux dangers sauf eux que je peut provoquer en orgie porno, alors le sujet est clos, mais je te promet de ne pas faire sa si tu veux.

'' _M'exposer ?_ Je croyais que nous étions d'accord là-dessus- la malchance qui me poursuit relève de ma seule faute ! Que tu oses penser différemment est intolérable !

J'étais de plus en plus furieuse. L'idée qu'Elizabeth cessait d'exister m'était insupportablement douloureuse, quand bien même aurais-je été morte ou pire amnésique.

'' Comment réagirais-tu à ma place ?

'' Ce n'est pas pareil.

Elle ricana.

'' si c'était à toi qu'il arrivait quelque chose ? suggérai-je en blêmissant à cette perspective, voudrais-tu que je me suicide comme ta mère en me jetant d'une falaise ?

Une vague de tristesse traversa ses traits.

'' je comprends ton point de vue en te comparant avec ma mère… un peu, avoua-t-elle. Mais que ferais-je, sans toi ?

'' Ce que tu faisais avant que je débarque dans ta vie et te compliquer les choses entre toi et Janes.

'' Ainsi formulé, ça paraît tellement simple et logique, soupira-t-elle.

'' Ça l'est. je ne suis pas très intéressante comme prostituée non plus, tu sais.

Elle faillit protester, renonça.

'' Ce sujet-là est clos lui aussi, conclut-il.

'' Alors je vais priée pour chopée le sida ou pire la maladie du sommeil et je refuserais tout traitement sauf la transformation en vampire évidement.

'' Pour la deuxième elle est rendu plutôt rare vu qu'elle a proche disparu de l'Afrique rigolais-t-elle.

Brusquement, Elle se redressa, adopta une positon plus formelle et m'écarta de façon à ne plus me toucher.

'' Charlie ? devinai-je.

Elle sourit. Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la limousine crisser sur le gravier de l'allée. je pris la main d'Elizabeth dans la mienne et m'y agrippai fermement. Mon père était capable de supporter au moins ça pour mon anniversaire. Charlie entra, chargé d'une pizza.

'' Bonjour, les enfants ! nous salua-t-il. je me suis dit que tu apprécierais être débarrassée de la cuisine et de la vaisselle le jour de ton anniversaire, précisa-t-il à mon intention en me matant évidement vu que était en sous-vêtement. vous avez faim ?

'' Bien sûr. Merci, papa.

Charlie ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'énorme appétit de Elizabeth qui pris la moitié de la pizza pour elle tout seul mais partageais avec moi une pointe. il avait l'habitude que elizabeth était une orge.

'' Puis-je vous emprunter sexuellement Bella pour quelques heures ? demanda Elizabeth, le dîner terminé.

Je guettai la réaction de mon père avec anxiété, ignorant s'il était de ceux qui considérent que les orgie anniversaires sont une affaire strictement familiale. c'était le premier que je fêtais à Forks, ou je m'étais installée après le remariage de ma mère Renée et son déménagement en floride.

'' Pas de problème, répondit-il, me condamnant ainsi à la soirée sexuelle chez les Hua. Il y a un match Mariners-Sox, je ne serai pas de très bonne compagnie…. tiens, N'oublie pas ça.

Et elle me lança l'appareil vidéo qu'il m'avait offert sur les conseil sexuelle de Renée, histoire de justifier l'achat de la caméra vidéo pour filmée le porno, j'imagine.

Il aurait dû se rappeler, que, question coordination, j'ai toujours été handicapée. L'objet effleura le bout de mes doigts puis tomba, et seule la promptiude d'Elizabeth empêcha qu'il s'écrase au sol.

'' bien joué, commenta Charlie. tu connais ta mère, Bella, elle trépigne à l'idée de te voir en film porno.

'' Bonne idée, renchérit Elizabeth en me tendant l'engin.

je cadrai son visage et réalisai mon premier film vidéo.

'' Cool sa fonctionne.

'' Super ! bon, amusez-vous bien en orgie, les enfants.

Voilà qui était une façon claire et nette de nous congédier. D'ailleurs, Charlie avait déjà gagné le salon et la télé.

Devant ma van, Elizabeth m'invita de nouveau à m'installer côté passager. cette fois, je ne protestai pas. Dans l'obscurité, j'avais toujours du mal à ne pas rater le chemin conduisant chez lui. il prit la direction du nord, et nous traversâmes Forks. Ma chauffeuse était visiblement irrité par la vitesse réduite que lui imposait ma Chevrolet préhistorique. Le moteur gronda encore plus fort que d'ordinaire quand il dépassa les quatre-vingts kilomètres-heure.

''Doucement, l'avertis-je.

'' tu sais ce qui te plairait vraiment ? Une joli petit coupé Mustang. Puissant et très silencieux.

'' Ma voiture me convient parfaitement. Et à propos de dépenses inutiles, si tu tiens à avoir ma chatte cette nuit. si tu tiens a ta tête, tu as intérêt à ne rien m'avoir acheté pour mon anniversaire.

'' Je n'ai pas déboursé un sou ! me jura-t-il, la vertu incarnée.

'' Bien.

'' tu me rendrais service sexuelle en échange ?

'' Ça dépend ?

'' Bella, soupira-t-il, soudain sérieux, le dernier vrai anniversaire sexuelle que nous avons célébré a été celui d'Emmett, en 1935. Alors, je t'en prie, laisse-nous un peu de mou et fais un effort. La famille est super-enthousiaste.

Les réflexions de ce genre me désarçonnaient toujours mon coté nymphomane.

'' Je vais essayer, promis-je.

'' Il faut aussi que je te prévienne.

'' Oui ?

'' tout le monde est à la maison.

'' Pardon ? M'étranglai-je. Emmett et Véronica sont revenus d'Afrique ?

Était le surnom de Rosalie a cause même si elle ressemblais a betty elle était aussi bitch que véronica dans les archie. Elizabeth adorais cet surnom sur rosalie et Alice aussi vu que était elle la betty mais avec la mauvaise couleur de cheveux.

La population de Forks, elle, croyait les aînés des Hua à l'université de Dartmouth.

'' Emmett souhaitait être présent pour Alice alias Betty avec la mauvaise coupe de cheveux.

'' Et… Rosalie alias véronica ?

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, elle saura se tenir tranquille.

Je ne relevai pas. À quoi bon ? L'appréhension était là et ne me quitterait pas. Contrairement a la Betty Alice, l'autre « sœur » d'Elizabeth, l'exquise et blonde Rosalie (véronica), ne m'appréciait guère sauf pour recevoir des white shower de jouissance sur la tête. Une litote. Pour elle, j'étais qu'une jouet intruse dans le secret des Hua, et je me sentais coupable de l'absence prolongée du couple. Emmett, alias Arche, plaisantin aux allures d'ours, me manquait. De bien des manières, il évoquait le frère aînée que je n'avais jamais eu… en beaucoup, beaucoup plus pervers et terrifiant, certes.

'' Si je n'ai pas le droit de t'offrir la Mustange, reprit Elizabeth en changeant de sujet, n'y a-t-il d'autre cadeau que tu accepterais ?

'' Est-il nécessaire que je te répète ce que j'attends de toi ? contrai-je à voix basse.

Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils, regrettant de ne pas s'en être tenu aux difficultés que soulevait Rosalie.

'' Pas ce soir, s'il te plait, Bella.

La dispute n'était pas nouvelle.

'' Tant pis. j'ai juste a faire croire a ton père que j'ai le sida en phase terminal pour me sauver alors.

Un grondement sourd et menaçant s'échappa de la gorge d'Elizabeth.

'' Ne rêve pas ! ripostai-t-il. Ceci ne sera pas ton dernier anniversaire !

'' C'est injuste !

Il serra les mâchoires, et j'entendis presque grincer ses dents. Nous arrivions chez lui. toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage étaient illuminées. Une longue guirlande de lanternes japonaises était suspendue à l'avant-toi du porche, éclairant d,une lumière douce les immenses cèdres qui entouraient la maison. de grandes vasque ming de roses était alignées de chaque côté des larges marches mettant à la porte d'entrée. je gémis.

'' C'est une fête, me rappela Elizabeth après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour se calmer. tâche de jouer le jeu.

'' Compte sur moi, marmonnai-je.

elle fit le tour de la camionnette et m'offrit son bras.

'' J'ai une question.

elle se raidit, sur la qui-vive.

'' Si je donne la vidéo à développer, apparaîtras-tu sur la vidéo ? demandai-je en agitant l'appareil.

Elle s'esclaffa, m'aida à descendre de voiture et m'entraîna vers le perron. elle riait encore quand elle ouvrit le battant et s'effaça devant moi.

Tous les Hua étaient réunis dans l'immense salon blanc, et c'est un chœur de félicitations bruyantes qui m'accueillit. Embarrassée, je baissai les yeux. Alice et Janes qui d'autre ? avait couvert chaque surface disponible de bougies et de vases en cristal remplis de centaines de rose. Près de l'orgue d'opéra d'Elizabeth, sur une grande table nappée de blanc, il y avait un vaste gâteau au glaçage rose, d'autres fleurs, une pile d'assiette en verre chinois et un petit tas de cadeaux enveloppées de papier d'argent. c'était cent fois pire que ce que j'avais imaginé comme orgie anniversaire.

Devinant ma détresse, Elizabeth enlaça ma taille et déposa un baiser encourageant sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Ses parents, plus jeune et plus beau que jamais, étaient tout près de l'entrée. Anna me serra sensuellement contre elle, et ses cheveux soyeux couleur caramel effleurèrent ma joue quand elle m'embrassa mon front. Mei me prit par l'épaules, habiller comme un Shogun chinois.

'' Désolé, Bella, me chuchota-t-il en aparté. Nous n'avons pas réussi à refréner les ardeurs de nymphomane d'Alice.

Derrière venaient Emmett et Rosalie. Cet dernière avait le visage fermée, mais elle n'étais pas hostile, et apparement avais été forcée être habiller en gaicha chinoise sauf elle portais pas le maquiage. Emmett notre Archie vampire, lui arborait un grand sourire. Ne les ayant pas vu depuis des mois, j'avais oublié la beauté de Rosalie, si extravagante qu'il était presque douloureux de la regarder. Quant à son compagnion partagée avait-il toujours été aussi… imposant ? Il y avais aussi ma concubine hynotiseuse Janes Hua qui parlais a voix basse a son frère Alec mais elle me souriais gentiment et malicieusement.

'' tu n'as pas changé, se moqua-t-il, faussement déçu. j'espérais une différence perceptible, mais tu rougie toujours autant avant de te baiser.

'' Merci beaucoup, dis-je en m'empourprant encore plus.

il pouffa.

'' Je dois m'absenter une minute, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil ostentatoire à sa plus jeune sœur. Attendez-moi pour commencer a vous amuser sexuellement.

Abandonnant la main de Hermett, Alice et Janes aux anges, s'approcha de sa démarche sautillante. ma concubine mince et blonde souriait elle ausis, mais elle gardait ses distances étonnement et restais proche de son frère Alec qui lui restait a distance, appuyé au pilier soutenant la rampe de l'escalier qui conduisait aux étages. Durant les jours que nous avions passés ensemble, enfermées dans un hôtel de Phoenix, j'avais cru que Hermett avait surmentée sa répulsion à mon égard. cependant, sitôt libéré de l'obligation de me protéger, il avait renoué avec son anceinne attitude de me taquiner sur mes gout de nymphomane. Mais Alec avait plus de mal que les autres à respecter la diète des Hua ; il lui était bien plus difficile de réssiter à l'odeur de sang humain et Janes aussi, dans la mesure ou il était le plus jeune de leur espèce.

'' C'est l'heure des cadaux ! décréta Alice.

Me prenant par le coude, elle me conduissit à la table.

'' Alice, petite pute, marmonttai-je avec des airs de martyre sexuelle, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'une orgie…

'' Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée, me coupa-t-elle, ravie d'elle-même. Débale celui-là, m'ordonna-t-elle ensuite en me débarrassant de l'apareille vidéo et en fourrant un paquet carré dans mes mains.

L'objet était si léger qu'il paraissait vide. L'étiquette annonçait qu'il venait d'Emmett, de Rosalie et de Alec. Gênée, je défis le papier argenté et contemplai le carton. il s'agissait d'un machin électronique dont le nom comportait des tas de nombres. j'ouvris la boîte, espérant un indice susceptible de me renseigner sur le nature de présent… elle contenais un god big konoha d'Alice.

'' Euh… merci un de tes blague d'Alice comme cadeau.

Alec éclata de rire, et même Rosalie se fendit d'un rictus amusée.

'' C'est un stéréo pour ta camionnette, m'expliqua Alec. Emmett est en train de l'installer. comme ça, tu ne pourras pas le refuser, et janes insistais pour te faire une blague en mettant un god sexuelle d'Alice dans la boite a la place pour pas que tu sois déçus avoir une boite vide.

Décidément, Alice et Janes savait toujours précéder mes réaction par leur blagues perverse.

'' Merci, Alec, Rosalie, lançai-je.

Je me souvins des plantes d'Elizabeth à propos de ma radio, dans l'après-midi. Apparemment, c'était un coup monté.

'' Merci, archie Hua ! ajoutai-je, plus fort

Son rire explosif et communicatif me parvint de l'extérieur.

'' À notre tour, à Alec et à moi et Elizabeth me pressa Alice d'une voies aiguë.

Je me tournais Elizabeth pour le fusiller du regard.

'' tu avais promis saloppe !

Avant qu'elle eu le temps de répondre, Emmet bondit dans l'entrée.

'' tip top au bon moment ! brailla-t-il.

Il alla se poster derrière Alec qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'était rapprocher pour mieux voir.

'' Je n'ai que commendée le cadeau mais c'est Janes et Alec qui l'ont payée, m'assura Elizabeth.

Elle écarta une mèche de mes cheveux et je frisonnai à son contact.

'' Très bien, cédai-je.

Emmett rigola, amusé. je m'emparai du cadeau et, adressant une mimique agacée à Elizabeth, glissai mon doigt sous l'emballage pour décoller celui-ci.

'' Zut ! rochonnai-je, lorsque l'arrête du papier entama ma peau.

Je retirai mon doigt pour inspectée les dégâts. une unique goutte de sang perlait d'une minuscule coupure. soudain, tout se passa très vite quand Janes hurlais en français : Attaque Alec.

'' Non Janes ! rugit Elizabeth en sortant son fouet.

Alec trop rapide se jeta sur moi, me prcéipitant en travers de la table, qui s'écroula, envoyant au diable, gâteau, présent, fleurs et assiette. je tombai dans un épaipillement de cirstal brisé. Alec fut fouettée par Elizabeth et le repoussais en le heurtant avec un bruit sourd qui évoquait un éboulement de rochers. Un grondement sinistre monta de sa poitrine, et elle tenta de repousser son aîné. Ses dents claquèrent à quelque centimètre du visage d'elizabeth. Aussitôt, Emmett l'attrapa par-derrière et l'immobilisa dans l'étau de ses bras impressionnants. Alec se débattit un éclat sauvage allumant ses iris fixés sur moi.

Après le choc initial vint la douleur. je m'étais affalée près de l'orgue et, d'instinct, avait tendu les mains pour amortir ma chute. De ce fait, elles avaient plongé droit dans les débris de verre tout à coup, je sentis une souffrance irradiant mon avant bras du poignet au coude.

Désorientée, ahurie, je me détournai du sang rouge vif qui dégoulinait. je découvris alors le regard fivreux de cinq vampires brusquement assoiffés, mais le seul qui était devant moi sortir le sabre de sa sœur comme un samourail pour les faire reculée comme le légendaire guerrier shogun et c'était Mei hua.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Quelques points de sutures et sombre attitude d'Elizabeth.

Mei fut le seul à garder son calme de samouraï ; sa voix posé mais menaçante et autoritaire trahissait des siècles d'expérience en combat.

'' Emmett, Rose, faites sortir Alec et toi Janes va t'enfermer dans ta chambre immédiatement je suis très mécontent de toi salle pute.

'' Suis désolée Bella, je voulais qui attaque Eliza moi. S'excusais ma concubine confuse et descendais se faire torturer tout seul.

Pour une fois sérieux, Emmett acquiesça.

'' Viens, dit-il à son jeune frère frénétique.

Ce dernier, qui essayait toujours de se libérer, tordit le torse et attaqua, toutes dents dehors. Son regard n'exprimait que folie. Pâle comme un linge, Elizabeth donnais un avertissement et un coup de fouet devant lui pour me protéger. De ses lèvres serrées s'échappa un grognement d'avertissement. Elle ne respirait plus. Rosalie dont le visage magnifique arborait une expression d'étrange satisfaction, se posta devant Alec en, prenant soin de s'écarter de sa mâchoire, aida Emmett à l'entraîner par la baie vitrée qu'Anna avait tirée, une main sur la bouche et le nez.

'' Je suis vraiment navrée, Bella. Janes pensais pas perdre le contrôle comme sa, elle voulait au début te faire une blague selon ses pensée elle voulait que Alec attaque Elizabeth pour faire une blague et te faire peur mais sa nature a pris le dessus quand son jumeaux a eut vraiment l'intention de te prendre en repas. me lança-t-elle, gênée, en suivant vivement les autres à l'extérieur.

'' Elizabeth, laisse moi approcher et ne te concentre pas surtout, Elizabeth, murmura Mei.

Une seconde s'écoula, puis sa fille hocha lentement le menton et se détendit. Son père s'agenouilla pour examiner mon bras. Devinant que je devais avoir l'air ahuri, je tentai de me ressaisir.

'' Tiens, dit Alice en tendant une serviette à Mei.

Il la refusa en secouant la tête.

'' Il y a trop d'éclats de verre dans la blessure, constata-t-il.

Déchirant une longue bande étroite dans la nappe blanche, il improvisa un garrot au-dessus de mon coude. L'odeur du sang me tournait le cœur que très légèrement, mais avais quand même le vertige.

'' Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital, Bella ? me demanda Mei d'une voix douce. Ou préfères-tu que je m'occupe de toi ici ?

'' Ici, s'il vous plaît, chuchotai-je.

Un transport aux urgences, et Charlie serait au courant de l'incident.

'' Je vais chercher ta sacoche, annonça Alice.

'' Installons-nous dans la cuisine, décréta Mei Hua.

Elizabeth me souleva sans effort, tandis que son père maintenait la pression sur mon bras.

'' Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? S'enquit-elle.

'' Ça va comparée a se faire violer par Félix c'est rien du tout non ?, répondis-je sur un ton raisonnablement assuré qui me fit plaisir.

Elizabeth avais un visage de pierre mais elle avait sourire ce qui veut dire qu'elle était sûrement encore furieuse contre son ex janes mais elle avait trouvé ma comparaison comique.

Alice était déjà sur place, la grosse trousse noire de Mei posée sur la table. Une lampe de bureau, petite mais puissante, avait été branchée au mur. Elizabeth s'assit doucement sur une chaise, cependant que son père en rapprochait une pour lui-même il se mit au travail sans tarder. Elizabeth se tenait près de moi, sur le qui-vive.

'' Je t'en prie, va-t'en, soupirai-je.

'' Je suis une hybride je suis capable de me contenir, protesta-t-il.

Pourtant, elle serrait les mâchoires, et ses prunelles brûlaient sous l'intensité de sa colère et de la soif qui la dévorait. Je représentais une tentation bien plus forte pour elle que pour les autres Hua… Alec Excepté.

'' Inutile de jouer les héroïnes, répliquai-je. Mei n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Va respirer l'air frais ou mieux va violer pour moi ma concubine qui a était vilaine avec moi.

'' Mieux vaudrait que tu rejoindre Janes avant qu'elle dépasse les bornes, intervint Mei. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en veut terriblement. Toi seul pourras le calmer à coup de fouet comtesse sanglante.

'' Oui, renchéris-je, va fouetter ta vilaine ex copine.

'' Comme ça, tu serviras à quelque chose, ajouta Alice.

Guère ravi par ce complot, Elizabeth plissa le front. Pourtant elle finit par obtempérer et fila par la porte de la cuisine au sous-sol et on entendait des coups violent de fouet sur Janes qui hurlais de douleur avant que la porte se referme brutalement. J'étais à peu près certaine qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis que je m'étais coupée.

Une sensation d'engourdissement se répandit dans mon bras, et les élancements s'apaisèrent. Pour éviter de penser à la blessure et aux soins qu'on lui prodiguait, je me concentrai sur Mei. Il avait penché la tête, et sa chevelure sombre chinoise resplendissait sous la lumière. Malgré les spasmes qui secouaient mon estomac – rien de très habituel -, j'étais déterminée à ne pas me laisser submerger par ma sensiblerie. Je n'avais plus mal, à présent, n'éprouvai plus que de faibles tiraillements que je tâchai d'ignorer. Il était hors de question que je m'évanouisse.

Si elle ne s'était pas tenue dans mon champ de vision, je n'aurais pas remarqué qu'Alice finissait par craquer et quittait la pièce à son tour. Un pauvre sourire contrit aux lèvres, elle s'éclipsa.

'' Et voilà, soupira-je, tout le monde est parti et j'ai gâché mon orgie anniversaire en étant madame je gâche-tout. Je suis drôlement douée pour faire le vide autour de moi.

'' Ce n'est pas de ta faute, me réconforta Mei en riant doucement. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

'' En effet, sauf que j'ai quand même une fâcheuse tendance à provoquer de telles situations surtout dans une orgie avec vous.

Il rit derechef. Sa sérénité était d'autant plus surprenante au regard de la réaction des autres. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'anxiété sur son visage. Il s'affairait, rapide et sûr de lui. Seuls les tintements des bouts de cristal qui tombaient l'un après l'autre sur la table rompaient le souffle mesuré de nos respirations.

'' Comment y arrivez-vous ? Demandai-je. Même Alice et Annja…

Je m'interrompis. Bien que toute la famille, prenant exemple sur lui, eût renoncé au traditionnel régime alimentaire des vampires sauf en cas extrêmes urgence, il était le seul à résister sans mal à l'odeur tentatrice de mon sang. L'exploit était sans doute beaucoup plus difficile à accomplir que ce que sa décontraction laissait deviner.

'' Je suis un samouraï, Bella, j'ai été élevée dans le respect de la vie des autres même quand je suis devenus vampire, j'ai toujours respectée mes adversaire lors de mes combat immortelle ou mortelle. Je ne tue seulement que pour me défendre. Je suis un très vieux vampire encore plus vieux probablement que les volturi yakuza, le seul qui a proche mon âge est Marcus Volturi le chef principal du clan yakuza-volturi qui est le seul des yakuza original mise a part moi avoir survécu à la guerre que les autres clans nous fessais pour contrôler le y a que 1 siècle de moins que moi je crois bien. J'ai eu bien du temps libre en m'entraînée.

'' Serait-ce plus dur si vous cesser de fréquenter l'hôpital pendant longtemps ?

Il haussa les épaules indécises.

'' Probablement pas. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vacance prolongée. J'aime trop travailler.

Ging ! Ging ! Ging ! Le nombre de morceaux de verre qui s'étaient logés dans ma chair m'étonnait, et je fus tentée de jeter un coup d'œil sur la pile qui s'entassait, histoire d'en vérifier l'importance, tant que on ne me piquait pas allais pas en faire une phobie après tout je n'ai que la peur des aiguilles et non du sang.

'' Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît tant, dans ce métier ? Comparée a être un guerrier chinois ? Repris-je.

J'étais en effet curieuse de l'apprendre, car la signification de ses siècle de lutte et de déni m'échappait a cause y connaissais rien en idéologie des samouraïs. Par ailleurs, la conversation me permettrait d'oublier la scène vu qui va surent me coudre le bras et j'ai une phobie bleu des aiguille.

'' Hum, répondit-il, le regard calme et songeur. Ce que j'apprécie par-dessus tout, c'est quand mes capacités… supérieures disons, me permettent de sauver une vie qui, sinon aurait été perdue. J'aime à savoir que, grâce à moi, certaines gens guérissent. Parfois, même mon odorat surdéveloppement est un outil de diagnostic bien pratique. Et à présent je ne combat plus vraiment sauf si on provoque ma famille, mais depuis nos clan ennemi au mien ne fait que venir nous enquiquinée sans vraiment réel combat. C'est seulement que Dynes tient a une vendetta envers Elizabeth a cause que Aro a été tuer par elle, mais elle ne mêle pas les membres fondateur a cette histoire la. Elle me craint a cause elle sait que je suis plus vieux et plus intelligent qu'eux tous réunis et même Marcus me respecte la dessus a cause que même si Elizabeth le déteste, il était contre le fait de la bannir du pays mais son Elizabeth s'en fout totalement. De son avis, le seul qu'elle ne se flouterais pas par contre est Caius a cause qui l'adore ses pièce porno même si elle ne vient plus parfois la voir jouer avec nous a cause justement on est en vendetta avec eux. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour Caius vu qui partage la même passion pour le théâtre que Marcus.

Il afficha un demi-sourire. Je réfléchis à cela pendant qu'il fouillait la blessure pour s'assurer qu'il en avait ôté tous les débris. Lorsqu'il attrapa de nouveaux instruments dans son sac, je m'interdis d'imaginer une aiguille et du fil. Chose que je détestais le plus vu que sa fessais paniquer. Des tiraillements d'un autre genre chatouillèrent les bords de la plaie.

'' Vous vous donnez bien du mal pour expier un état dont vous n'êtes pas responsable, continuai-je. Après tout, vous n'avez pas demandé à devenir celui que vous êtes. Vous n'avez pas choisi cette existence et, pourtant, j'ai impression que vous vous sentez obligé de trimer comme un esclave afin de prouver que vous êtes bon tout comme votre sœur Mulan a du faire pour remplacée votre père.

Mei souriais.

'' Apparemment tu connais un peu de l'histoire de ma sœur humaine ?

'' C'est surtout la version pour enfant que je connais le plus désolée, et aussi un peu étudier les histoires de la chine en las Vegas.

Mei riais a la bonne blague.

'' Je ne crois pas essayer de réparer quoi que ce soit, me contre dit-il sur un ton léger. Comme tout un chacun, j'ai simplement dû opérer des choix sur mon destin de vampire samouraï en fonction de ce que la nature m'a donné.

'' Cette explication me paraît un peu facile.

'' Ça y est, éluda-t-il en se penchant sur mon bras puis en coupant un fil, c'est fini.

Il balaya largement le site des opérations à l'aide d'un coton-tige démesuré qu'il avait trempé dans un liquide aux couleurs de sirop qui déteignit sur ma peau. L'arôme en était bizarre, et la tête me tourna. Mei colla une grande bande de gaze sur la blessure et alla fixa à l'aide de sparadrap.

'' Mais au début, insistai-je, comment avez-vous eu l'idée de ne pas vous détourner de la voie des samouraïs qui s'ouvrait devant vous ?

Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres.

'' Elizabeth ne t'a donc pas raconté l'histoire ?

'' Si. J'essaie juste de me mettre à votre place….

Soudain, il redevint sérieux, et je me demandai si ses réflexions l'avaient conduit à la même interrogation que moi – comment réagirais-je quand (je refusais de penser _si)_ ce serait mon tour ? Elle s'affaira à nettoyer la table avec soin, la frottant plusieurs fois de suite avec du coton imprégné d'alcool dont l'odeur me chatouilla les narines.

'' Tu sais que mon père était un grand guerrier samouraï, expliqua-t-il. Il avait une conception du monde plutôt libéral mais stricte, et j'avais commencé à la remettre en question avant même de me transformer.

Il déposa la gaze et les contes souillées ainsi que les éclats de verre dans une coupe en cristal. Je ne saisis pas la manœuvre que lorsqu'il gratta une allumette et le jeta sur les fibres imbibées d'alcool. Le tout s'embrasa, et je sursautai.

'' Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est un peu obligé. Bref, ma sœur étais souvent en désaccord avec les lois des samouraïs qui interdisais de combattre a son nom a cause les samouraïs était ce qui serais considéré les pire sexiste du monde aujourd'hui. Il y a proche 1404 que je suis né, rien, pas même mon reflet dans un miroir, ne m'a incité à douter de l'existence du gardien de la famille hua, quelque soit le nom ou la forme qu'on lui attribue. Moi aussi j'étais en désaccord avec cette lois que j'avais pitié de ma grande sœur et c'est moi en secret qui lui a dit de se faire passée pour un homme en lui fessant couper ses long cheveux contrairement a la version Disney ou on la voyais le faire seul.

Je fis mine d'inspecter mon pansement afin de dissimuler ma surprise devant le tour qu'avait pris la discussion sur sa sœur. Tout bien considéré, la religion des samouraïs était le dernier sujet auquel je m'était attendue. Ma propre vie était passablement dépourvue de croyances. Charlie se considérait comme luthérien parce qu'il suivait l'exemple de ses parents, mais, le dimanche c'était soit dans mon lit en train de me baiser ou proche d'une rivière et une canne à pêche à la main qu'il pratiquait. Quant à Renée, elle testait de temps à autre telle ou telle obédience ; à l'instar de ses brèves passions pour la porno, la prostitution, le yoga et le français, elle changeait avant même que je fusse avertie de sa dernière lubie qui ne concernés pas les deux premier.

'' J'ai conscience que cela paraît un peu bizarre, venant d'un vampire, reprit Mei en souriant (il savait que l'emploi décontracté de ce terme ne manquait jamais de me choquer), cela ne m'empêche cependant pas de chercher un nouveau sens à la vie, y compris la nôtre. Nos chances de rédemption sont certes infirmes, sauf que Elizabeth quand a elle dit qu'elle est damne dés qu'elle est née et selon tout probabilité, elle a raison, nous sommes damnées. Néanmoins, je compte, sottement peut-être, qu'avoir essayé sera porté à notre bénéfice.

'' Je ne vois rien de sot là-dedans.

Je n'imaginais pas en effet que quiconque, y compris d'essence divine, ne pût être impressionné par Mei. Et puis à mes yeux, je préférerais l'enfer avec Elizabeth que le paradis sans elle.

'' Tu es bien la première à être d'accord avec moi.

'' Les autres membres du clan ne partagent pas votre foi chinoise? M'étonnai-je.

Je songeai, bien sûr, à une ou deux personnes en particulier et, là, encore, Mei ne s'y trompa pas.

'' Elizabeth et Janes me suit jusqu'à un certain point. Pour elle, les dragons gardien, et le ciel existent… l'enfer aussi. Mais elle doute être acceptée par les esprits gardien de notre famille pour notre espèce, janes elle est athée a cause a origine elle était une païenne et on l'accusait pratiquais la sorcellerie en baisant avec son frère étant humaine et ne fait que suivre les croyances de Elizabeth par simple habitude a présent.

Son ton était devenu très doux, et il contemplait l'obscurité, de l'autre côté de la grande fenêtre qui surplombait l'évier.

'' Elles sont persuadé que nous avons perdu notre honneur de guerrier, ajoute-t-elle. Que nous sommes que des Rônin de bouda.

Je me rappelai aussitôt les paroles qu'Elizabeth avait prononcées cet après-midi-là. « Sauf à souhaiter mourir.. .Ou, du moins, à subir le sort qui nous est réservé, à nous autres vampires. » Brusquement, une ampoule s'éclaira au-dessus de ma tête.

'' C'est tout le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Commentai-je. Ça explique ses réticences à vous demander de me transformée sauf si je serais mourant d'une maladie incurable.

'' Lorsque je regarde… ma fille… quand je vois sa force hybride, sa bonté, son éclat, et sa perversités, je suis d'autant plus certain de la légitimité de mes espérances. Comment admettre qu'un être tel Elizabeth ne mérite pas plus ? (J'acquiesçai avec ferveur.) toutefois, si je pensais comme elle. Ou plutôt si toi, tu partageais ses convictions, serais-tu capable de lui voler son âme ?

Ses prunelles insondables me dévisageaient. Posée en ces ternes, la question me désarçonna. M'eût-il demandé si j'étais prête à sacrifier mon âme pour Elizabeth, ma réponse eût été évidente. Quant à infliger un sort identique à celle que j'aimais… je fis la grimace. Ces arguties étaient injustes.

'' Tu mesure l'ampleur de la difficulté, reprit Mei.

Je secouai le menton, consciente de me comporter comme un enfant têtue. Il soupira.

'' C'est _mon_ choix, objectai-je.

'' Le sien également, répliqua-t-il en levant la main pour arrêter mes protestations. C'est elle qui endossera ou non cette responsabilité de faire la demande en personne pour moi.

'' Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir procéder, vous par exemple il suffirait un faux diagnostique de maladie incurable pour ma part et vous…

'' Je t'arrête tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il en partant d'un rire qui allégea soudain l'atmosphère. C'est avec _elle_ que tu devras aborder ce sujet. Mais, précise-t-il aussitôt, de nouveau grave, J'ai été confronté à la situation et je te garantis qu'on ne se débarrasse jamais du doute. La plupart du temps, je _pense_ avoir agi au mieux. Et pourtant- ai-je eu raison de condamner mes compagnons à cette existence ? Je n'ai pas de réponse tranchée a cette question, c'est autant plus difficile de me convaincre de crée avec ma propre fille une autre hybride vu que elle peut comme toi en porter une sans mourir. Elle a déjà essayé de me tentée cette expérience une autre fois mais j'ai résisté et elle a laissée tombée. Mais je te rassure en réalités était qu'une blague qu'elle me fessait comme poisson d'avril.

Je gardai le silence. En songeant à l'influence que cela aurait eue sur ma propre vie si Mei avait supporté sa solitude avec sa fille hybride et sa femme je frissonnai.

'' C'est Anna qui a décidée de risquer avoir un enfant avec moi et c'est la seul qu'elle ma convaincue a cause qu'elle voulait absolument détruire ce mariage avec Gregory Balthory. Chuchota-t-il, le regard perdu au loin.

'' Ah bon ?

Chaque fois que j'avais interrogé Elizabeth sur sa mère, elle s'était borné à dire que mei l'avais sauvée de son jugement comme sorcière être poussée au bord du ravin pour punir son déshonneur de leur seigneur Balthory et était assez évasif sur la raison. Ceux de Mei en revanche, malgré la brièveté de ses contacts avec eux, ne s'effaceraient jamais.

'' Oui. Gregory balthory était un homme sadique et cruelle envers les femmes surtout mais pas aussi cruelle que le cousin d'Annja vlad thèpes. Et a époque de son régence, il était aussi un abuseur d'enfant a ce qui paraissais. Anna ne voulais pas l'épousée et avoir des enfants de lui. Alors elle a préféré le tromper en se fessant dévirginer par moi son escorte pour brisée le contrat de mariage de force. j'ai coucher avec elle et elle est tomber enceinte Elizabeth, quand on a découvert la tromperie je me suis sauvée et Anna a seulement révéler qu'elle était enceinte mais pas mon nom et moi j'avais disparu mais en fait je m'était cachée des garde et quand j'ai assistée cachée a son jugement je l'ai sauver et je l'ai cachée aussi alors que le choc fit provoquer la naissance de Elizabeth balthory, elle était sensiblement humaine a moitié et j'ai réussi a mordre sa mère une fois l'enfant sorti vu qu'elle avais mordu pour sortir apparemment. Anna est restée alerte juste a sa naissance et ma supplie de la sauvée aussi et je n'ai pas hésité, j'ai sauvée Anna pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper notre fille hybride. Je n'oserais jamais imaginée ce qu'elle aurait devenus si Anna serais morte marier a balthory enceinte de mon enfants qui était pas le siens. Elle m'aurait sûrement maudit a sa mort et chargée Elizabeth de me tuer ou de me castrée avant de mourir probablement. A sa naissance, Elizabeth avais les même yeux vert que sa mère mais son coté vampire les a modifiée au fils des siècles.

'' Vert ?

Ceux de Mei, ocre, étaient maintenant à une centaine de siècles de là.

'' Oui... elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille de manière obsessive durent la grossesse. Elle a gâché ses chances de guérir en voulant la garder en elle, alors qu'elle était déjà affaiblie. Elle allait tellement plus mal qu'elle que je m'attendais à ce que si elle portait encore plus Elizabeth en elle que allais la perdre. Sa fin à elle a été son accouchement, trop rapide a supportée. Elle s'est passée juste après le 4 e jour que je l'aille sauver de sa chute. L'époque ne se prêtait pas du tout au faux-semblant, il y avait trop de sadisme dans la médecine normal pour la sauver humainement possible a ce siècle la. Je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer, et on était bien cachée et personne n'a pensée qu'elle avait pu survivre alors qu'en réalités elle survivait pour moi. Quand je suis revenus avec de la nourriture volée elle refusait de manger. Et elle me dit qu'elle voulait mourir afin de renaître pour sa fille.

« Quand elle ma dit cela a son chevet et que j'allais la perdre. Je l'aimais passionnément, ce qui est toujours dangereux quand on connaît la fragilité innée des humaines. J'ai immédiatement compris que son état avait gravement empiré. La température qui s'était emparée d'elle ne retombait pas, et elle n'avait plus la force physique de se battre à cause que Elizabeth lui causais autant de douleur. Pourtant lorsqu'elle m'a toisé en me regardant revenir. Elle disait : Sauve-nous tout les deux ! m'a-t-elle ordonnée d'une voix rauque, la seule que sa grogne réussissait à émettre désormais. '' Je m'y efforcerai'', ai-je promis en lui prenant la main. La fièvre et l'appétit dévorante de sa fille, était si brûlante qu'elle ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte à quel point ma propre peau était anormalement glacée. Pour elle, tout paître froid. '' Je l'exige de me sauver notre enfant Mei Hua sinon je vais te maudire'' a-t-elle insisté en serrant mes doigt avec une telle force que je me suis demandé si elle n'allait pas, finalement, surmonter la crise. Ses iris étaient durs comme des pierres- deux émeraudes. '' Vous devez faire tout ce qu'il est en votre pouvoir. Vous devez faire pour que je sois votre compagne et Elizabeth votre fille ce que les autres sont incapables de faire. '' J'ai eu peur. Elle me suppliait d'un regard perçant d'amour, et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu la certitude qu'elle avait deviné mon secret de mes talents de guerrier samouraï. Puis elle a crevé ses os et je l'ai sortie d'elle je l'ai mordu par la suite, 5 minute plus tard il aurait été trop tard mais elle a survécu juste a temps en endurant les plus pire douleurs que sa propre naissance de sa fille. Sa a pris 4 jours de coma paralysante avant qu'elle puisse se réveiller a cause elle était terriblement affaiblie. Mais elle a survécu pour pouvoir voir sa fille Elizabeth a son réveille et la tenir dans ses bras.

« J'avais passé des siècle et des siècle à envisager de me créer une compagne. Rien qu'une deuxième créature qui serait à même de me connaître vraiment, et résultat j'ai réussi à la sauver et en même temps j'ai crée une expérience inédit pour presque que ma race ne connais presque pas, une demi humaine au sang vampire. Il était alors évident qu'elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures après l'accouchement. Elle gisait à coté de sa fille naissante; étrangement, la résurrection n'avait pas apaisés ses traits de soulagement quand elle vie que sa fille était bien vivante dans mes bras qui me mordais violemment.

Mei revivait la scène – les siècles écoulé entre-temps n'avait pas brouillé sa mémoire. Et moi aussi, je voyais tout ce que ses paroles évoquaient : son désespoir de perdre la femme qui aime dans une grotte a l'âge médiéval, la présence oppressante de la mort, Anna en proie à la fièvre et a une grossesse d'un monstre demi-vampire et que l'immortalité lui fut accordée par Mei en personne alors que la vie fuyait à chaque nouvelle seconde… je tressaillis et m'obligeai à chasser ces images de mon esprit.

'' Les mots d'Anna résonnait en moi. Comment avait-elle deviné ce dont j'étais capable de la transformée ? Comment pouvait-elle désirer un tel sort pour pouvoir survivre à sa fille ? Je l'ai contemplée dans sa résurrection elle et ma fille Elizabeth. La grossesse n'avait rien enlevée à sa beauté, ni à la pureté et à la bonté qu'exprimaient ses traits quand elle se réveillait en vampire. Elle avait le visage que j'aurais souhaité à mon enfant hybride…

« Après tant de siècle d'indécision. J'ai suivi mon impulsion, tout bêtement, j'ai provoqué l'accouchement brutal a époque et j'ai mordu Anna allais mordre aussi l'enfant pour la transformée mais j'ai vite compris en tout touchant sa peau dur comme de la pierre mais très brûlante a époque et tiède en vieillissant que sa aurais servie a rien de lui faire goûtée au venin vu qu'elle en avait déjà en elle. Personne ne nous a remarquées, elle était considérée comme morte depuis au moins une bonne semaine par les humains. Il n'y avait pas assez de main ni assez d'intelligence pour partir a ma recherche. J'ai mis Anna inconsciente sur mon dos et Elizabeth dans mes bras et on est partie se cacher ailleurs a cause il y avait quand même eu beaucoup de bruit et si on se fessait prendre était bon pour le bûchée. Malgré tout son Annja n'a jamais déploré de l'avoir sauver elle et notre fille Elizabeth.

Mei secoua la tête, revint au temps présent.

'' Je vais te ramener chez toi, conclut-il en me souriant.

'' Je m'en occupe, au cas où tu aurais envie de la violer et la mettre enceinte d'une autre hybride, intervient Elizabeth qui surgit du salon obscur, elle avait tout entendu évidement.

Par rapport à d'habitude, elle marchait lentement. Son visage lisse n'exprimait rien, même si ses prunelles trahissaient une sorte de malaise qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher. Je frémis.

'' J'aime autant me faire violer par Mei, objectai-je.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma chemise transparente, la cote rose transparent était humide et taché de sang. Une épaisse croûte rosâtre recouvrait mon épaule droite.

'' Je vais bien, affirma Elizabeth, d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Il faut que tu te changes. Ton proxénète de père risque d'avoir une crise cardiaque s'il te voit dans cet état. Je préviens Alice.

Elle ressortit de la cuisine.

'' Elle est bouleversé, remarquai-je en regardant Mei avec anxiété.

'' Oui. Il s'est reproduit à quelque différence proche de ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Tu as couru un danger réel. À cause de ce que nous sommes.

'' La différence c'est que cette fois ce n'est pas de sa faute cette fois ! Elle n'est pour rien. C'est janes qui a perdu le contrôle de son frère.

'' Elle n'y est pour rien cette fois.

'' Elle et toi non plus.

Je me détournai de ses beaux yeux asiatique pleins de sagesse. Je ne pouvais être d'accord avec lui à ce sujet. M'offrant sa main, elle m'aida à me lever, et je le suivis dans le salon. Anna y était revenue et lavait le plancher à l'endroit ou j'étais tombée – à grand renforts d'eau de javel pure et de lysol, à en juger par le mélange d'odeur.

'' Laissez-moi faire, Anna, proposai-je en rougissant.

'' J'ai terminé, répondit elle avec un sourire. Comment te sens-tu ?

'' Ça va. Mei hua coud plus vite que son ombre.

Le couple rigola. À cet instant, Alice et Janes franchirent la bais vitrée. Elle se précipitait vers moi, mais elle resta en retrait, son expression coupable toujours aussi énigmatique.

'' Viens, me lança Alice, je vais te trouver une tenue moins macabre et promis je te violerais pas ce soir.

Elle dénicha une chemise appartenant à Annja dont la couleur était proche de la mienne. Charlie ne s'apercevrait de rien, j'en suis sûre. Le pansement blanc sur mon bras parût moins sérieux après une toilette rapide.

'' Alice ? Chuchotai-je alors que celle-ci se dirigeait vers la porte.

'' Oui ?

Elle prenait soin elle aussi de parler à voix basse et me contempla avec curiosité.

'' C'est grave pour Alec ?

Je ne savais pas trop si nos murmures étaient peine perdue. Bien que nous fussions à l'étage, Elizabeth nous entendait peut-être.

'' Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment, répondit-elle.

'' Dans quel état est Alec ?

'' Tu as aperçu Janes non ? Lui c'est encore 100 fois plus pire ? Il est encore plus super-coupable que sa connasse de sœur, soupira-t-elle. Cela représente un tel défi pour lui. Il déteste montrer ses faiblesses.

'' Janes et lui ne sont pas responsable, Mei dit qu'elle voulait seulement qu'elle t'attaque Elizabeth au début pour faire une de ses blague mais elle a été pris de cours par mon sang. Dis-lui que je ne leur en veux pas. Pas du tout. D'accord ?

'' Compte sur moi.

Elizabeth m'attendait devant l'entrée. Dès qu'elle me vit au bas de l'escalier, elle ouvrit le battant sans un mot.

'' N'oublie pas tes affaires ! s'exclama Janes alors que je m'approchais avec précaution de son ex-copine.

Elle récupéra les paquets dont l'un à moitié ouvert, et mon appareil vidéo sous le piano et les fourra dans mes mains.

'' Tu nous remercieras plus tard, quand tu auras fini de le déballer.

Anna et Mei me saluèrent, et je ne manquai pas de noter que, comme moi, ils jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs à leur fille trop impassible.

Je fus soulagée de me retrouver dehors et dépassai rapidement les roses et les lanternes qui, à présent, n'évoquaient plus que de mauvais souvenir. Elizabeth me suivait en silence. Elle m'ouvrit la porte passagère, et je grimpai dans la camionnette sans protester.

Un gros ruban rouge était collé au tableau de bord, près du nouvel autoradio. Je l'arrachai, le jetai par terre et le glissai du pied sous mon siège pendant qu'Elizabeth contournait le véhicule. Elle s'installa derrière le volant sans me regarder non plus que l'appareil. Ni elle ni moi ne le mîmes en marche, et le soudain grondement du moteur renforça le silence. Nous nous éloignâmes, trop vite, sur le chemin sinueux et sombre. Ce mutisme ne tarda pas à me rendre folle.

'' Dis quelque chose, finis-je par lancer lorsqu'elle bifurqua sur la grande route.

'' Quelque chose ! répliqua-t-elle, lointain mais moqueuse.

'' Très drôle peeve hua ! Allez sérieusement parle moi

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? répliqua-t-elle, lointain.

'' Que tu me pardonnes, que je suis une vrai pouffiasse, murmurai-je refroidie par la distance qu'elle maintenait entre nous.

Ma réflexion eut le don d'animer ses traits. Un éclat de colère les traversa.

'' Te pardonne et te traitée de pouffiasse pourquoi ?

'' Si j'avais été plus prudente, rien de tout cela ne serait passé.

'' Bella ! Tu t'es coupée avec un bout de papier. Tu ne mérite pas être traitée de pouffiasse pour ça !

'' N'empêche, c'est ma faute.

Ces mots ouvrirent les vannes.

'' Ta fautes ? Si tu t'étais blessées chez d'autres clients sexuels gère au bordel de Mike Newton, ou en présence de Jessica, D'Angela et de tes autres clients normaux, qu'aurait-il pu arriver de grave ? Qu'ils soient à court de passements ? Si tu avais trébuché sur une pile d'assiette et ce sans que personne ne t'y précipite, aurait-ce été un drame ? Au pire, tu aurais mis du sang sur la banquette de la voiture prenant qu'ils t'emmenaient aux urgences. Mike newton t'aurais tenu la main pendant qu'on te recousait vu que tu a peur des aiguilles, et il n'aurait pas eu a lutée contre sa sœur qui a eu envie de te tuer pendant les soins. Ne t'accuse pas, Bella. Cela ne sert qu'à augmenter le dégoût que j'éprouve à mon encontre et a ma colère contre Janes qui n'a pas pu contrôler son frère.

'' Veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi nous en sommes à évoquer mon client professionnelle Mike Newton ? M'emportai-je.

'' Parce qu'il serait beaucoup plus sain pour une nymphomane comme toi de le fréquenter.

'' Plutôt mourir ! Toi seul comptes.

'' Inutile d'être aussi folle que Ophélie.

'' Inutile d'être aussi idiot que Hamlet.

Elle ne releva pas, fixa le pare-brise d'un air renfrogné. Je me creusai les méninges pour tâcher de trouver une façon de sauver cette soirée, mais lorsque nous nous garâmes devant chez moi, rien ne m'était encore venu à l'esprit. Elle coupa le contact sans pour autant ôter ses mains crispées du volant.

'' Tu viens me violer cette nuit ? Demandai-je.

'' Mieux voudrait que je rentre

Si je le laissais faire, elle allait se complaire dans le remords. Pas question.

'' Allez sois sympa c'est mon anniversaire, tendait-je d'arguer en la suppliant.

'' N'espère pas jouer sur tous les tableaux avec moi, riposta-t-elle. Soit tu accepte qu'on te le souhaite, soit tu refuses. Pas les deux en fonction des tes hormone de nympho.

Son ton n'était sec, pas aussi grave qu'avant, cependant. J'étouffai un petit soupir de soulagement.

'' Alors, va pour les orgies illégal ! On se voit là-haut.

Je sautai au bras de la Chevrolet, tendis le bras pour s'emparer des cadeaux.

'' Tu n'es pas obligée de les accepter, souligne-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

'' J'y tiens.

'' Je te signale que Mei et Anna ont dépensé de l'argent.

'' Je m'en remettrai vu que ce n'est pas toi qui a payer les cadeaux.

Coinçant maladroitement les paquets sous mon bras valide, je claquai la portière. Elle fut à mon côté en moins d'une seconde.

'' Laisse-moi les porter, dit-il en me les retirant. Je te retrouve nue dans ta chambre.

Je souris.

'' Merci.

'' Bonne anniversaire, souffla-t-elle.

Il se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Lorsqu'elle recula, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour que le baiser dure plus longtemps, elle m'adressa sa moue la plus craquante et disparut dans le noir.

Le match n'était pas terminé. Sitôt passé le seuil, j'entendis le commentateur qui s'égosillait au-dessus des cris de la foule.

'' Bella ? Me héla Charlie.

'' Salut, papa.

J'entrai dans le salon en prenant soin de plaquer mon bras contre mon corps. Cette légère pression suffit à me brûler, et je plissai le nez. Les effets des anesthésiants commençaient à se dissiper, apparemment.

'' Comment c'était ? S'enquit Charlie, affalé sur le canapé, ses pieds nus pendant par-dessus l'accoudoir, les rare cheveux qui lui restaient aplatis sur le côté de son crâne.

'' Alice a exagéré avec Janes. Fleurs, gâteau, bougies, cadeaux sexuelle –tout le toutim.

'' Que t'ont-ils offert ?

'' Un stéréo pour ma fourgonnette.

Et divers objets encore inconnus.

'' Super !

'' Oui. Bon, je monte me coucher je suis vannée.

'' À demain.

'' C'est ça.

Et j'agitai la main.

'' Qu'est-il arrivée à ton bras ?

Je m'empourprai, jurai en silence.

'' Écoute les boppers des films porno de maman et tu auras ta réponse, j'ai trébuche contre une de leur caméra et je l'ai reçu sur le bras.

'' Miss je brise-tout a encore frappée, soupira-t-il en secouant le menton d'un air résigné.

'' Et oui la malédiction me poursuit, bonne nuit, papa.

Je me dépêchai de monter à la salle de bain, ou je gardais ma serviette pour les nuits, comme celle-ci. Je me glissais dedans et je ressortie. Ce faisant, les points de suture se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir et m'arrachèrent une grimace. Je me levai le visage et me brossai les dents, puis gagnai ma chambre en me débarrassant de ma serviette d'un bond.

Assis au milieu de mon lit, Elizabeth jouait avec l'un des paquets argentés nue elle aussi.

'' Salut !

Sa voix était triste. Comme prévu, elle se vautrait dans le remords. Je m'approchai repoussai les cadeaux et m'installai sur ses genoux.

'' Salut ! Murmurai-je en me blottissant contre sa poitrine de pierre tiède. Puis-je ouvrir mes présents, maintenant ?

'' D'où te vient ce brusque enthousiasme ?

'' Tu as éveille ma curiosité et mon appétit sexuelle.

Je me saisis du long rectangle plat qui devait représenter la participation de Mei et d'Annja aux festivités.

'' Si tu permets, suggéra Elizabeth.

Elle me le prit, déchira l'emballage argentées en quelques geste fluides et me rendit une boîte blanche.

'' Tu me crois capable d'ouvrir le couvercle ? Bougonnai-je.

Elle ignora le sarcasme. À l'intérieur, je découvris un affiche plastifier d'une affiche de film porno ancien et accrocher d'un pout de papier cartonnée surchargé de petite inscriptions. Il me fallut un moment pour saisir.

'' Nous allons à Jacksonville ? Mais cette affiche a pas brûler il était dans le studio ou Félix ma violer non.

'' Phil en avais fait une copie pour toi, mais c'est l'idée.

'' Je n'en reviens pas. Renée ne va plus se tenir. Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ? Il fait grand soleil, là-bas, tu devras rester à l'intérieur toute la journée.

'' Et alors, comme sa on pourra faire le film sur l'affiche avec Phil et ta mère ensemble non ? Pour me montrée comment tu baise sous une caméra professionnelle. Si j'avais devinée que tu réagirais aussi bien, je t'aurais obligée à l'ouvrir devant Mei et Annja. J'avais peur que tu protestes.

'' Naturellement, c'est beaucoup trop. Mais comme tu tournera avec moi…

'' Tu me donnes des regrets de ne pas avoir dépensé d'argent. Je ne savais pas qu'il t'arrivait de te montrer raisonnable.

Écartant l'affiche et les billets, je voulus m'emparer de son présent, soudain très désireuse de voir ce qu'elle m'avait offert. Une fois encore, elle le déballa à ma place puis me passa le boîtier en plastique transparent qui contenait un disque dénué de titre.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je perplexe.

Sans répondre, elle sortit le CD et le glissa dans l'appareil posé sur la table de nuit. Il appuya sur la touche _Play_ , et nous attendîmes en silence que la musique commence. Éberluée, j'entendis résonner les premiers accords de l'orgue. Elle guettait ma réaction. J'étais bouche bée. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les essuyai avant qu'elles débordent, c'était le Phantom de opéra chantée par les Hua dans chaque rôle de chaque personnage.

'' Tu as mal au bras ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

'' Non, ce n'est pas ça. Oh, Eliza, c'est si beau ! Tu n'aurais pu trouver mieux. C'est merveilleux que ta famille chante toutes les chansons de cet opéra.

Je me tus pour jouir de la mélodie. La sienne. Sa préféré, l'ange of music mais chantée par elle et janes en duo et je devinais que Janes jouais le rôle de Christine et Elizabeth sa copine danseuse Meg giry.

'' Qui jouais le fantôme ? Demandais-je.

'' Alec, exceptionnellement je lui ai passé le costume d'Edward. Il s'est bien débrouillé mais sa bat pas mon ange de music, et Je me suis dit que tu n'accepterais pas que je t'achète un opéra au complet pour que on te la joue ici, explique-t-elle.

'' Et tu as eu raison.

'' Comment te sens-tu ? ajoute-t-elle en désignant le passement.

'' J'ai envie de me faire violer par toi ! Alors sa va très bien non ?

En vérité, la blessure commençait à me brûler férocement. De la glace aurait été idéale. J'aurais bien posée ma main sur la poitrine d'Elizabeth dessus, mais je me serais trahie.

'' Je vais te chercher un calmant, annonça-t-elle.

'' Je n'ai besoin que du sexe, protestai-je.

Elle m'avait cependant déposé sur le lit et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

'' Charlie ! Soufflai-je.

Mon père n'était que au courent que les seuls clients que je recevais chez lui était Leah ou Seth mais il n'était pas au courent qu'Elizabeth le fessait aussi. L'aurait-il su, qu'il aurait succombé à une crise de jalousie possessif. Certes, je n'avais pas trop de vergogne à lui mentir, j'avais le droit avoir des clients chez lui. Après tout, je suis une prostituée. Si je m'adonne a mon travaille en privée était normal après tout. Vu les règles que m'imposait sexuellement Elizabeth.

'' Il ne m'entendra pas, promit cette dernière en disparaissant sans bruit nue dans le couloir.

Elle revint aussitôt avant même que la porte ait eu le temps de se refermer. Il tenait le verre à dents et un flacon de cachets. J'avalai ceux-ci sans objecter – à quoi bon ? J'étais sûre de perdre cette bataille. De plus j'avais vraiment mal, maintenant.

À l'arrière-plan, la berceuse se poursuivait, tendre, somptueuse.

'' Il est tard, souligna Elizabeth.

Elle me souleva d'un bras tout en tirant la couverture de l'autre puis elle me chevauchant pour me faire l'amour en se bordant , de façon à ce que aille du plaisir sexuelle avec elle, et m'enlaça. J'appuyai ma tête contre son épaule et lâchai un soupir de contentement sexuel.

'' Merci de me baiser encore cette nuit, murmurai-je.

'' De rien.

Un long moment, on fessait l'amour sur mon morceau sans rien dire. Une deuxième la remplaça et je reconnus le thème du fantôme de opéra, la préférée d'Annja et Elizabeth qui était a la fois sa préféré et une punition a cause sa lui fessais pensée a Edward son ex humain qu'elle a tué a cause qu'il a essayée de le dominer et la tuer en lui fessant explosée la tête par accident.

'' À quoi penses-tu en me baisant ? Chuchotai-je.

'' Au bien et au mal, répondit-il après une brève hésitation sans pour autant cessée de me baiser.

Je me raidis.

'' Tu te souviens que je t'avais ordonné d'oublier mon anniversaire ? M'empressai-je de lancer, en espérant que ma tentative de diversion ne serait pas trop évidente.

'' Oui, admit-elle, circonspect.

'' Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis et je crois que, vu l'occasion, j'aimerais te dominer pour ma fête. Tu n'a que a rien pensée et tes pouvoir ne me broya pas la tête.

'' Tu… tu es trop exigent, ce soir pour sa.

'' Allez juste une fois 10 minute de domination et après tu pourras avoir tout mon corps pour la nuit. Aimerais juste pour une fois que tu je puisse t'admirée sous moi.

'' Je ne veux pas Bella j'aime trop être sur toi désolé.

'' Janes le fait bien et elle n'est rien arrivée.

'' A cause ses pouvoir ne te font rien.

'' Les tien aussi je te signal allez laisse moi essayée.

Elle s'esclaffa.

'' Bouda me tien de jamais rien faire contre mon gré, marmonna-t-elle sur un ton étrangement désespérée de ne pas être dominée par moi. D'accord je t'accord pour ta faite une minute pour te satisfaire.

Sur ce, elle me prit le menton et attira mon visage contre le sien. Le baiser débuta à peu près comme d'ordinaire- Comme elle n'avait pas de venin buccal elle se laissait amplement embrassée par moi, mais avais le réflexe de vouloir la dominer quand elle m'embrassait comme ça et curieusement elle tentait le coup et pour une fois elle fut sur elle et je la chevauchais et elle se contrôlait mais son corps réclamais aussitôt en tremblant de me remettre sous elle mais je pu au moins profité de 40 seconde avant de me repoussée et qu'elle me chevauche a nouveau.

'' Alors petite garce contente.

'' 40 seconde ce n'est pas assez, vu que ta dit 1 minute.

Mon cœur et mes paroles de nympho s'emballant. Comme d'habitude ma langue de nympho me fourcha. Puis quelque chose changea. Brusquement ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes, sa main libre fourragea dans ma chevelure en maintenant ma tête fermement en place. Et, alors, que, de mon côté ébouriffait également ses cheveux et franchissais sans problème les limites imposée par la sagesse de ne pas la dominer, elle pour une fois. Elle ne m'en empêcha pas. Son corps avait beau être tiède, je me pressais contre elle avec avidité à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle interrompit le sexe avec moi, ce fut abrupt, proche de la fendante. Elle me repoussa, doucement mais fermement. Je retombai sur l'oreiller, haletant, en proie au vertige. Quelque chose tiraillait ma mémoire fugitif, flou.

'' Désolé, murmura-t-elle, hors d'haleine lui aussi. C'était déraisonnable.

'' Ça m'est complétement égal pouffiasse je sais que tu feignais ! Affirmai-je insultée et essoufflée.

'' Je feigne jamais rien sexuellement, c'est vache ce que tu dis la tu devrais tachée de dormir, Bella.

'' Non, je veux que tu me baise encore.

'' Tu surestimes mes capacités à me contrôler.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'attire le plus, ma chatte ou moi ? Le défiai-je.

'' C'est du pareil au même répondit-t-elle en souriant malgré elle. Et maintenant, ajoute-t-elle en redevant sérieux, si tu cessais de jouer avec le feu en me dominant et dormais, hein ?

'' D'accord, désolé si je pensais que tu feignais. Sa y ressemblais beaucoup, cédai-je en me nichant dans sa poitrine.

J'étais épuisée. De bien des façons, la journée avait été longue. Pourtant je n'étais nullement soulagée qu'elle se terminât. Presque comme si je pressentais que le lendemain serait pire, prémonition idiot – il ne pouvait y avoir plus horrible que les heures qui venaient de s'écouler. Ce devait juste être le contrecoup des événements, songeai-je.

Ne mine de rien, je glissai mon bras blessé contre son épaule, contant que sa peau tiède apaiserait la brûlure de la mienne. J'en fus tout de suite soulagée.

Je sommeillais à moitié lorsque le souvenir que le sexe avait éveillé s'imposa à moi : au printemps dernier, lorsqu'elle m'avait laissé pour tenter d'arrêter Félix Voltri, Elizabeth m'avait embrassée en me quittant, ni elle ni moi ne sachant quand ou si nous nous reverrions sexuellement. Ce baiser et cette orgie avait eu la même saveur, presque douloureuse, que celui que nous venions d'échanger. C'est en grelottant que je perdis conscience, comme si déjà, je sombrais dans un cauchemar.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Amnésie sexuelle.

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais moche. j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit sexuelle, mon bras était douloureux et j'avais la migraine. L'impassibilité et le fendage dont fit preuve Elizabeth en m'embrassant rapidement sur le front avant de filer par la fenêtre n'arrangèrent pas ma morosité sexuelle. j'avais peur de ce qui avait pu se produire durent son viole de mon sommeil ; peur qu'elle eût repensé au bien et au mal en me me violent pendant que je dormais. L'angoisse semblait augmenter d'autant les élancements qui me vrillaient le crâne.

Comme d'ordinaire, Elizabeth m'attendait sur le parking du lycée. L'expression qu'elle affichait ne me rassura pas. Ses iris dissimulaient une chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt et qui m'effrayait. je ne tenais pas tellement à reparler de l'incident de la veille, bien que je ne fusse pas sûre que l'ignorer valût mieux. elle me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre de voiture.

'' Comment vas-tu ?

'' Bien, prétendis-je, tandis que la portière qui claquait déclenchait une vibration atroce dans ma tête.

Nous avançâmes en silence, elle veillant à ne pas me distancer. Des tas de questions me brûlaient les lèvres – elles devaient attendre que je retrouve Alice ou mieux Janes ma concubine sexuelle – dans quel état était Alec ? Que s'étaient-ils dit, moi partie ? Comment, notamment, avait réagi Rosalie ? Par-dessus tout, qu'est-ce que les visions d'Alice, étranges et imprécises, promettaient comme avenir ? Avait-elle deviné les réflexions d'Elizabeth et les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur ? Mes craintes instinctives, ténues et pourtant obsédantes, étaient-elles légitimes ?

La matinée s'écoula lentement. il me tardait de voir Alice, même si je risquais de ne pas réussir à lui parler en présence d'Elizabeth. Cet dernière restait distante ; de temps en temps, elle prenait des nouvelles de mon bras, et je lui mentais. D'habitude, Alice ou Janes nous précédait à la cantine – aucune traînarde dans mon genre ne l'empêchait de marcher à son rythmes, elles. Ce jour-là cependant, à notre arrivée, seul Janes étais installée le regard dans le vide et ne nous rejoignais pas. elle était seul et installer dant un plateau de nourriture qu'elle ne mangeait pas. Elizabeth ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa présence. Son dernier prof avait-il pris du retard ? Mais j'aperçus Conner et Ben, qui suivaient son cours de français.

'' Pourquoi janes est tout seul et ou son alice et les autres. finis-je pour m'inquiéter auprès d'Elizabeth.

'' Avec Alec, répondit-il en contemplant la barre de céréales qu'il émiettaient entre ses doigts.

'' Il va bien ?

'' Il a préféré s'éloigner quelque temps, mais janes ne le suis pas a cause qu'elle est s'est disputée avec Alice hier soir.

'' Quoi ? Ou ça ?

'' Il n'a pas arrêté de destination particulière.

'' Et Alice l'a accompagné, j'aurais pensée plus a Janes que Alice pour lui.

Évidement. je trouvais cela étrange que Janes ne soit pas avec son frère incestueux et que sa sois alice qui aille choisie. Janes n'avais jamais été longtemps séparée de son frère. Le désespoir me submergea.

'' Oui. elle sera absente un moment. elle voulais tenter faire des recherche sur son passée oubliée. Mais comme ou elle a été enfermer est disons dans un territoire d'un volturi qui nous déteste plus au moins mais par contre il déteste sa création de bon cœur, Alec se charge de sa protection. Et probablement après il irais a Mexico chassée avec les autres des vampires du sud. Il y a peut de volturi qui s'y aventure du moins sans escorte.

La ville ou habitait l'autre clan de ces vampires si spéciaux – des gentils, comme les Hua. j'avais parfois entendu parler de Kate et des siens. Elizabeth et Janes s'était enfui là-bas l'hiver précédent, quand ma présence à Forks avait compliqué son existence. Dyne, la plus détestable des volturi avais préféré s'y rendre avec Dimitri, pour s'y rendre aussi pour les visites a cause un de leur ancien membre était un des leur qui les avais quittée, plutôt que s'allier et en bannissant Félix des Volturi pour éviter que la famille se mêle du conflit. Qu'Alice encourageât le compagnon de Janes a l'aider dans son passé vu que était le territoire de chasse de Dimitri était compréhensible vu comment elle le détestais.

Je tentai d'avaler la boule qui, soudain, obstruait ma gorge. Accablée de culpabilité, je me tassai sur ma chaise, tête basse. J'avais forcé Alec et Alice à s'exiler. À l'instar d' Emmett et Rosalie. j'étais un fléau sexuelle.

'' tu as mal au bras ? s'enquit Elizabeth avec sollicitude.

'' Oublie cet imbécile de bras cinq minutes, veux-tu ? Le rembarrai-je, dégoûté de moi-même.

À la fin des cours, le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous frôlait le ridicule. j'aurais préféré qu'elle le rompe, elle, mais elle était claire que si je ne m'en chargeais pas, je risquais de ne plus jamais entendre le son de sa voix.

'' tu passes, ce soir ? l'interrogeai-je tandis qu'elle me raccompagnait – sans mot dire – à ma voiture. Pas trop tôt, précisai-je.

elle ne manquait jamais ces visites sexuelle quotidiennes.

'' En quel honneur ce délai ?

Sa surprise me réjouit.

'' Je suis au bordel, j'ai échangé ma journée d'hier avec les sœur de Mike Newton.

'' Ah, c'est vrai.

'' Mais tu me rejoins dès que je suis à la maison, hein ?

Elle m'était soudain insupportable de ne plus en être certaine.

'' Si tu veux.

'' tu sais bien que oui et emmené Janes elle doit s'ennuyer a ne pas hypnotisée, vous pourrez me baiser a deux.

'' Si elle est d'accord pourquoi pas.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rît, sourit, réagît. rien. Peut-être me voir jouer les assistante hypnose de Janes la fera réagir.

'' À tout à l'heure alors, se borna-t-elle, à répondre, indifférente.

De nouveau, il se limita à mon front quand il m'embrassa, puis se dirigea d'une démarche élégante vers sa voiture. Je parvins à me contrôler jusqu'à ce que je sorte du parking, mais c'est dans un état d'affolement total que je gagnai le bordel.

Elle avait seulement besoin de temps, me serinais-je. Ça n'allait pas durer. elle était juste triste de voir sa famille se déliter. Mais Alice et Alec reviendraient bientôt. Emmett et Rosalie aussi. Si ça pouvait aider, je resterais à l'écart de la grande maison blanche près de la rivière. je n,y remettrais plus jamais les pieds. Aucune importance. je continuerais à fréquenter Janes et Alice au lycée. Parce qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle reprenne les cours, non ? Quand à Mei aucun doute que j'aurais de nombreuses occasion de le croiser aux urgences.

il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose, la veille au soir. Il ne s'était rien passé, sauf avec Janes. D'accord, j'étais tombée en sortant du bordel, mais ça m'arrivait tout le temps. Une broutille, comparé au événements de Las Vegas. Félix m'avait bien amochée en me violent, et j'avait faillir mourir après avoir perdu tout ce sang ; pourtant, Elizabeth avait supporté mes interminables semaines de convalescence à l'hôpital beaucoup plus facilement que le soins d'hier. Était-ce parce que, cette fois, il n'avait pas dû me défendre contre un ennemi volturi bannis mais contre le frère de son ex copine.

Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il m'emmène loin plutôt que les siens se séparent. La perspective d'être seule avec lui me ragaillardit un peu. Si Elizabeth tenait jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Charlie ne pourrait s'y opposer. Nous partirions pour l'université ou ferions comme si Elizabeth devait être capable d'attendre un an. Qu'est-ce que c'était, un an, pour une demi-vampire ? Même à moi, ça ne semblait pas si long.

Ces réflexions me rassérénèrent suffisamment pour descendre de ma Chevrolet et entrer dans le bordel.

Étonnement, ce jour-là, Mike Newton était arrivé devant moi, et lorsque j'entrai, il me salua de la main en souriant. je hochai vaguement la tête tout en attrapant mon uniforme de prostituée professionnelle, encore dans les limbes de mon imagination débridée qui me voyait m'enfuir en compagnie d'Elizabeth pour diverses contrée exotiques. Mike interrompit mes fantasmes sexuelles.

'' Comment c'était, ton anniversaire sexuelle ?

'' Beurk ! je suis contente que ça soit fini.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil surpris comme si j'étais folle.

Le travail me pesais, il avais pas eu beaucoup de client en plus juste alors que Janes hua apparut a l'entrée et me commandais a une séance privée. je ne résiste pas longtemps a ne pas lui dire non, était surprise même qu'elle viennent ici, je l'emmenais a une chambre privée et elle me fait sauvagement l'amour mais elle était tendre et je me laissais même jouer a me faire hypnotisée mais cette fois elle s'y prenais d'une manière de mot clé en suggestion. c'était alors en transe quand elle m'annonçais.

'' _bella si tu entend Elizabeth dire le mot on devra partir Ailleurs tu feindra de perdre la mémoire comme si tu jouais un rôle porno d'une amnésique et tu va la voir comme un monstre en oubliant son nom et son apparence, et tu t'enfuira d'elle et tu me promettra a moi que tu ne fera rien de stupide comme serment mais la seul qui sera dans ta mémoire sera moi Janes hua et tu fera comme si c'était moi ta copine et pas elle. M'a tu compris, le mot clé pour cela sera Partir ailleurs. et le deuxième mot clé sera sort le fouet pour te rendre la mémoire, et tu te souviendra de tout._

'' _Si attend le mot partir ailleurs répétais-je je feindrais être amnésique sauf pour toi tant que aussi longtemps que vous prononcera pas sort le fouet , et je jure de ne rien faire de stupide et je penserais c'est toi ma copine et pas la, répétais-je en trance._

'' _Maintenant tu auras aucun souvenir de l'ordre sauf des mot clé Partir ailleurs et mon souvenir de moi en temps que copine évidement a ton réveille chaque fois que on va attendre partir ailleurs tu jouera le rôle d'une amnésique. a trois tu te réveillera._

un deux trois, je me réveillais de la transe.

'' te souvient tu de ce que je tes dit bella.

'' Non pas du tout.

'' Parfait tu est très douée en assistante hypnose.

Après ce quart étrange de travail mais c'était agréable que janes soit venue me commandée en privée. Me rhabillant après mon quart avait hâte de retrouver Elizabeth, tout en priant pour que la crise fût passée. Ce n'était rien, ne cessais-je de me répéter. tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Le soulagement qui s'empara de moi quand je bifurquai dans ma rue et aperçus sa voiture argentée garée devant la maison fut énorme, vertigineux. Ce qui me contraria. je me précipita à l'intérieur.

'' Papa ? Elizabeth ? appelai-je avant même avoir refermé la porte.

Je reconnus le générique musical de la chaîne porno.

'' On est ici ! lançais Charlie.

Je suspendis mon imperméables dans le couloir et m'élançai dans le salon. Elizabeth était assis dans le fauteuil, mon père sur le canapé. tous deux avaient le regard rivé sur la télévision. ce qui était normal pour l'un beaucoup moins pour l'autre.

'' Bonsoir ! murmurai-je, douchée.

'' Salut, Bella, répondit Charlie sans quitter le poste des yeux. On vient juste de finir les restes de pizza. elle doit encore être sur la table.

'' Très bien.

J'attendis sur le seuil. Elizabeth finit par daigner lever la tête et m'adressa un sourire poli.

J'arrive tout de suite, promit-il avant de retourner aussi sec à son écran.

Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Quelque chose, de la panique peut-être, commençait à oppresser mes poumons. Je me réfugiai dans la cuisine. Ignorant le dîner, je m'assis sur ma chaise, bras passés autour de mes genoux. Ça clochait, encore plus que ce que j'avais soupçonné, sans doute. Du côté de la télévision, les braillements d'amitié virile se poursuivaient. Je m'efforçai de ne pas craquer et me raisonnai. « Que peut-il arriver de pire ? » Je tressaillis - je n'aurais su choisir plus mauvaise question. Ma respiration se fit haletante. Je recommençai. « Quel est le pire truc auquel je serais capable de survivre ? » Hum, cette deuxième question ne me plaisait pas beaucoup plus. Je m'obligeai toutefois à repenser aux possibilités que j'avais envisagées un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ne pas m'approcher du clan. il allai de soi qu'Alice échapperait à la règle et janes aussi probablement, même Elizabeth devait comprendre ça. Certes, janes a cause de Alec, elle et moi nous verrions moins. J'opinai- ce n'était pas la mort.

Partir. elle ne voudrais peut-être pas attendre jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, étrangement ce mot me fessais frisonne sans pour savoir pourquoi ? Et si elle exigeait que nous fuyions maintenant ? Devant moi était alignés les cadeaux de mes parents ; je ne les avais pas rangées la veille. l'appareil vidéo dont je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me servir en porno avec les Hua. J'en caressai la belle machine et soupirai en songeant à Renée. Paradoxalement, avoir vécu loin d'elle et des tournage aussi longtemps ne me rendait pas plus supportable l'idée d'une séparation définitive. Quand à Charlie, il resterait seul ici, abandonné tous deux allaient être tellement blessées. mais je reviendrais, n'est-ce pas ? Nous leur rendrions visite, non ? Malheureusement, je n'avais aucune certitude à ce sujet.

Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et contemplai les preuve sexuelle de l'amour que me portaient mes parents. J'avais choisi une voie difficile, j'en avais conscience. Mais bon, j'étais en train de lister les pires solutions qui s'offraient à moi ; les pires situations que je me sentais à même de surmonter... J'effleurai de nouveau l'album, l'ouvris. Des coins métalliques étaient déjà collés à l'intérieur, prêts à accueillir le premier cliché. Finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de garder un souvenir de ma vie ici. Je ressentis soudain une bizarre urgence à m'y mettre. Si ça se trouvait, mes jours à Forks étaient comptés.

Je tripotai la lanière de l'appareil et m'interrogeai sur la vidéo qui inaugurait la cassette. Saurait-elle rendre la perfection de l'original ? J'en doutais. En même temps, Elizabeth adorais faire de la porno et n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiété qu'elle ne donnât rien. je sourie en me rappelant son rire pervers puis me renfrognai. tout était bouleversé. tout avait été si vite j'en avais presque le vertige, comme si je m'étais tenue au bord d'un précipice beaucoup trop haut ou que avais foncée dans un tronc d'arbre.

Ne voulant plus y penser, je m'emparai de l'appareil vidéo et m'engouffrai dans l'escalier. Ma chambre n'avait guère subi de modification depuis le départ de ma mère, dix-sept ans plus tôt. Les murs étaient du même bleu pâle, les fenêtres étaient protégées par les mêmes rideaux de dentelle jaunie. Le berceau avait été remplacé par un lit, mais Renée en aurait reconnu l'édredon que j'avais tendu dessus à la va-vite - un cadeau de grand-mère. Sans m'appliquer, je pris une vidéo de la pièce. Mes possibilités étaient plutôt limitées, ce soir-là - il faisait trop sombre dehors. Le sentiment d'urgence d'un porno familiale était de plus en plus fort, cependant, presque compulsif. J'allais mitrailler tournée Forks avant d'être obligée d'en partir. Car un changement était inévitable, je le pressentais, perspective déplaisante quand l'existence sexuelle que je menais me semblait parfaite.

Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée en sous-vêtement, sans me presser, l'appareil toujours à la main, essayant d'ignorer les soubresauts qui secouaient mon estomac dès que je songeais à l'étrange distance que je ne voulais pas lire dans les prunelles d'Elizabeth. Elle allait s'en remettre. Sûrement, elle s'inquiétait déjà de ma réaction lorsqu'elle m'inviterait à l'accompagner au loin. Je la laisserais se débrouiller de ça sans m'en mêler. et quand elle me ferais sa demande, je serais prête.

Je m'approchai du salon en douce après avoir mis en marche la caméra. j'était persuadée qu'il me serait impossible de prendre Elizabeth en dépourvu, mais elle ne réagit pas à mon arrivée. je frémis, un spasmes glacé me tordit le ventre. j'appuyais sur enregistrée ,et mon père et celle que adorais relevèrent la tête. Charlie fronça les sourcils. les visage Elizabeth n'exprima aucune émotion.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bella ? se plaignit mon père faussement ravie de me voir en sous-vêtement.

J'allai me poser par terre devant le divan en affichant une mine affamée.

'' Voyons, tu sais bien que maman ne va pas tarder à m'appeler pour vérifier que j'utilise ses cadeau pour faire de la porno avec toi et elizabeth. il faut que j'y travaille avant qu'elle se vexe.

'' Mais pourquoi me filme tu en porno avec ta productrice ? ronchonna-t-il.

'' A cause tu est beau en porno. et comme c'est toi qui ma acheté l'appareil, tu n'y échapperas pas.

Il marmonna dans sa barbe son envie de me tapper.

'' Allez, Elizabeth déshabille toi pour taper mon père ! appelais-je avec un détachement admirable de productrice. tu doit baiser devant la caméra avec lui.

Elizabeth se déshabillais comme si elle était un actrice et se fessais mon père et moi je les filmais, mon père était ravis mais je crois qui aurais préférée moi.

'' Sa sera mon tour après papa promis. dit-je en filmant la scène.

Après avoir été satisfaite Elizabeth me laissais la place et reprenais la caméra, et évitant soigneusement de rencontrer ses yeux et j'enfourchais le membre de mon géniteur qui poussa un soupir d'excitation.

'' Souris, Bella, montre que tu est contente être en porno, murmura Elizabeth.

Je fis de mon mieux, pendant que mon père se vidais en moi.

'' Bon a vous deux de faire une belle scène lesbienne pour renée, décréta Charlie pour détourner l'attention de lui-même.

Elizabeth se mit debout et lui envoyai l'appareil d'une passe adroite. je me plantai à côté, pose sexuelle qui me parut formelle, et artificielle. elle me chevauchant en plaisant une main léger sur mon épaule, j'enlaçai sa taille avec des airs de gouines propriétaire. j'aurais voulu la regarder, n'osai pas.

'' Souris pour la porno bella, dit à son tour Charlie.

J'inspirais profondément et m'exécutai. la lumière rouge de la caméra m'aveuglais pendant que Elizabeth prenais son pied pour me dominer.

Quand je fuis physiquement satisfaite mon père déclara.

'' Ça suffit pour ce soir, déclara alors mon père en fourrant l'engin dans le plu d'un coussin avant de se coucher dessus. Pas la peine de terminer la vidéo aujourd'hui.

Laissant tomber son bras, Elizabeth se libéra habilement de mon étreinte sexuelle pour se rasoir nue dans la fauteuil. j'hésitait un instant, puis réintégrai ma place initiale, sur le sol. Ma peur était soudain telle que mes mains en tremblaient. je les dissimulai contre mon ventre remplie de semence, appuyai mon menton sur mes genoux et me focalisai sur l'écran de télévision, le regard vide. Quand l'émission porno s'acheva, je n'avais pas bronché d'un millimètre. du coin de l'œil, je vis Elizabeth se redresser.

'' Il faut que je rentre, merci pour la porno mr swan, annonça-t-elle.

'' A plus, répondit Charlie, accaparé par la page de publicité.

Je me remis maladroitement sur mes pieds, engourdie par mon immobilité, et suivis Elizabeth sur le perrons peut importe que je sois nue. elle fila droit à sa voiture.

'' tu ne restes pas ? demanda-je, déjà vaincue.

'' J'ai eu ma dose donc pas cette nuit.

N'ayant espéré aucune réponse, j'encaissai sans trop de mal et ne posai pas de question. Elle monta dans la Volvo et s'éloigna, me laissant figée sur place, à peine consciente de la pluie. j'attendis, quoi ? Je l'ignorais- jusqu'à ce que, derrière moi, la porte s'ouvrît.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bella, s'étonnais Charlie.

'' Rien, éludai-je avant de me réfugier à l'intérieur, dégoulinante.

Ce fut une longue nuit, sans beaucoup de repos.

Je me levai dès qu'une faible lueur filtra par la fenêtre de ma chambre et m'habillai de façon machinale, guettant le jour. Mon bol de céréales avalé, je décida qu'il faisait suffisamment clair pour filmé les paysage en fessant attention de ne pas effacée les scène de cul d'hier. j'immortalisai ma fourgonnette, puis la façade de la maison. suivirent quelque clichées de la forêt qui bordait l'autre côté de la rue. Étrangement, elle ne m'effrayait plus comme autrefois, et je me rendis compte qu'elle allait me manquer avec sa verdure, son intemporalité, son mystère.

J'enfouis en chantant la cassette pour une vierge qui a par accident la même date aujourd'hui dans l'appareil pris mon cartable avant de partir pour le lycée. En route, je m'absorbai dans mon nouveau projet plutôt que de me laisser submerger par mes craintes qu'Edward fût toujours aussi en retrait. Ma peur se teintait désormais d'impatience. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Toutes la matinée, apparemment, Elizabeth m'escorta partout en silence, me donnant l'impression d'être transparente. Je m'efforçai de prêter attention en classe, mais même le cours d'anglais me passa au-dessus de la tête. M. Berty dut répéter deux fois sa question sur Lady Capulet avant que je comprenne qu'il s'adressait à moi. Elizabeth ne sortit de sa tour d'ivoire que pour me souffler la réponse puis s'y retira de nouveau. Au déjeuner, ce fut pareil. Pour éviter de céder à mon envie de hurler comme une démente, je traversai la frontière invisible de notre table et interpellai Jessica une de mes client de bordel

'' Salut, Jess !

'' Comment va, Bella ?

'' Bien. tu me rendrais un service, s'il te plaît ? lançai-je en plongeant la main dans mon sac. Ma mère m'a demandé d'envoyer des vidéo de mes clients. tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

Je lui tendis l'appareil.

'' Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant.

Sur ce, elle réalisa un portrait peu flatteur de son ex Mike, la bouche pleine. la suite était prévisible. L'engin passa de main en main, chacun, riant, flirtant, protestant qu'il ne voulait pas être photographié. Je jurai tout cela assez infantile. il faut dire que je n'étais sans doute pas d'humeur à supporter les comportements humain de mes client, ce jour-là.

'' Houps, désolé ! s'exclama Jessica en me rendant l'appareil. je crois que nous avons remplie la cassette.

'' T'inquiète, j'avais déjà tournée un porno hier soir avec mon père, pis c'est celle qu'il me fallait.

À la fin des cours, Elizabeth me raccompagna à ma voiture sans se départir de son mutisme. j'étais attendue au bordel et, pour une fois, j'en fus heureuse. Visiblement, ma présence n'arrangeait rien. un peu de solitude pendant que je baisse mes client lui serait sûrement bénéfique.

Je déposai la caméra dans ma voiture et je changerais la cassette a mon retour. À la maison, je saluai brièvement Charlie, attrapai une barre de céréales et me réfugiai dans ma chambre. Perchée sur mon lit, j'ouvris mon lecteur portable et je copiais mes deux film pour faire des arrangement pour tout la soirée. je m'attendais presque à ce que le premier films fut vide Ridicule. en vérité, elle m'arracha un cri de surprise. Elizabeth était aussi belle que dans la réalité dans ce porno maison. elle me couvrait du regard chaleureuse et sexy qui me manquait tant depuis deux jours. que quelqu'un puisse être si… si.. .indescriptible relevait presque du mystère. Aucun mot n'aurait sû décrire ce film.

J'examinai rapidement le reste du film avant d'isolée trois scène que j'étalais sur mon écran ordinateur.

La première était celle d'Elizabeth dans la cuisine. Ses prunelles pleine de tendresse étaient éclairées par une lueur perverse et magnanime. La deuxième la représentait en train de baisée Charlie et moi dans le salon. La différence d'expression était sidérante. Ici, ses iris trahissaient prudence et réserve et soumis, son visage d'une splendeur toujours aussi renversante était plus froide, plus sculptural, moins vivante. La dernière scène nous montrait, elle et moi, debout l'une près de l'autre, gênés. comme sur la précédente les traits d'Elizabeth était figés et distants. Le plus troublant cependant était le contraste entre nous, douloureux. elle ressemblant à une déesse Athéna ; j'étais quelconque, même pour une pute humaine. Mon insignifiance frôlait l'indécence. Envahie par un sentiment de dégoût, je passais a une autre scène.

Au lieu de m'attaquer à mes devoir, je consacrai ma soirée a faire mon film porno maison, une chance que avais certaine connaissance en montage vidéo grâce a Phil surtout. Au style à bille, j'inscrive les légende de chaque scène de mon film maison, précisant les dates, les lieux, les prénoms. Quant vint le tour de celui ou j'étais avec Elizabeth, j'évitai de contempler le film trop longuement, je l'arrêtais et le glissai sous le coin métallique, cachant la moitié sur laquelle je figurais. cela terminé, je mis le premier film complet dans une enveloppe et rédigeai une longue lettre de remerciement à Renée.

Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas daigné apparaître. je ne voulais pas admettre que c'était ce qui me poussait à veiller aussi tard, bien que ce fût le cas. je tâchai de me rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle m'avait ainsi évitée, sans une excuse, sans un coup de fil… ça n'était jamais arrivée même quand Janes me détestais pour l'avoir piqué sa copine.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là aussi.

Le lendemain, au lycée, se déroula la même routine mutique, frustrante et terrifiante. un bref soulagement s'était emparée de moi le mati, en découvrant Elizabeth à son poste, sur le parking, mais ça n'avait pas duré. elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude, si ce n'est peut-être qu'elle se montra encore plus lointaine. Je me promis d'avoir une sacrée discussion avec elle en fin de journée. je n'accepterais aucune excuse.

Lorsqu'elle me conduisit à ma voiture, je m'étais blindée, prête à exprimer mes exigences. elle me devança.

'' Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je passe chez toi ? demanda-t-elle.

'' Bien sûr que non.

'' tout de suite ? insista-t-elle en m'ouvrant la portière.

'' Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je d'une voix égale, même si je n'aimais pas l'ugence de son ton. je dois juste poster la vidéo porno à Renée. je te retrouve là-bas.

Elle examina l'épaisse enveloppe posée sur le siège à côté du mien, puis, d'un geste brusque s'en empara.

'' je m'en charge, murmura-t-elle. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être chez toi la première.

Elle me gratifia de la moue rieuse à laquelle je ne résistais jamais. Sauf qu'elle était fausse : le sourire ne contamina pas ses yeux.

'' À ta guise, acceptai-je, incapable de me détendre.

Refermant ma portière, elle se dirigea vers la Volvo.

Comme prévu, elle me précéda. elle était garé à l'emplacement de Charlie quand je tournai dans l'allée. Mauvais-signe – cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de rester. Je me secouai et respirai profondément, histoire de rassembler mon courage. elle sortit de sa voiture quand je descendis de la Chevrolet et vint à ma rencontre. elle me débarrassa de mon cartable. rien que de très normal. elle le remit sur le siège – anormal.

'' Viens te promener avec moi, m'invita-t-elle platement en saisissant ma main.

Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvai rien à lui objecter, alors que j'en avais eu immédiatement envie. La tournure que prenait les choses me déplaisait. « Ça va mal, très mal », me serina une petite voix intérieure, encore et encore. de toute façon, elle n'escomptait pas que je réagisse et m'entraîna vers la partie du jardi nsur laquelle empiétait la forêt. je la suivie de mauvaise grâce, essayant de contenir mon affolement pour réfléchir. une chance de tout mette à plat, n'est-ce pas ce que j'avais désiré ? Alors, pourquoi l'angoisse m'étouffait-elle à ce point ?

Nous n'avions parcouru que quelques pas sous le cervelet des arbres quand elle s'arrêta. nous étions tous près du sentier, je distinguais encore la maison. tu parles d'une balade ! elle s'adossa à un tronc et me dévisagea impassible.

'' Allons-y, discutons, décrétai-je.

Une manière de bravoure que j'étais loin de ressentir. elle prit une grande aspiration.

'' Nous partons ailleurs, Bella.

C'est en ce moment la que le choc me prenais je me mettais en transe et tout mes souvenir s'effaçais sauf pour une personne comme elle du nom de Janes volturi.

Je me suis mis a hurler brutalement en tombant au sol.

'' Bella !

'' Ne me touche plus salle monstre je sais pas comment tu t'appelle fous moi la paix.

'' mais bella je...

Je me sauve en hurlant devant cet monstrueuse femme dont avais aucun plus aucun souvenir comme si j'avais brutalement perdu la mémoire et je m'enfonçais dans la mauvaise direction et je rentrais en pleine tête dans une tronc d'arbre et je m'écroulais au sol totalement sonnée et un affreux mal de crâne en plus et attendit un sanglot terriblement lointain avant de sombré dans l'inconscience, quand je me réveillais avais une atroce douleur paralysante a la tête et le ciel était couleur d'encre. il n'y avait peut-être pas de lune; il y avait peut-être une éclipse ; ou alors c'était la nouvelle lune. la nouvelle lune. je grelottais, bien que je n'eusse pas froid.

Je passai de longs moment dans les ténèbres avant d'entendre les cris qui empirais mon mal de tête. On me hélait mais je ne reconnaisais pas ce nom Bella, je sais plus qui je suis non plus. les appels avaient beau être sourds, étouffées par la végétation mouillée qui m'entourait. c'était peut-être bien mon prénom qui résonnait. je n'identifiai pas la voix. Je faillis me manifester, mais j'étais dans un état second de commotion cérébral et, le temps que j'arrive à la conclusion qu'il me fallait répondre, il était trop tard – les cris avaient cessé.

Plus tard, la pluie me réveilla a nouveau. je ne crois pas m'être endormie, j'étais juste amnésique dans un torpeur ahurie et je m'accrochais comme une naufragée à l'engourdissement qui m'empêchait de comprendre comment avais perdu la mémoire. La pluie m'inquiéta un peu. elle était glacée. Déliant mes bras de mes jambes, je m'en protégeai la figure. c'est alors que je perçus de nouveaux appels. ils étaient plus loin, ç présent. Parfois, il semblait que plusieurs personnes hurlaient se nom qui m'était étranger en même temps, j'essayai de respirer profondément. L'idée m'effleura qu'il aurait été bien que je signale ma présence, sauf que j'étais quasiment sûre d'être inaudible. l'énergie me manquait.

Soudain se produisit un autre bruit, dangereusement proche. une sorte de reniflement, quelque chose d'animal. Une grosse bête, apparemment. devais-je avoir peur ? je n'en avais plus aucune idée ni aucune force, j'étais trop hébétée. de toute façon, les espèces d'ébrouements s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Il ne cessait de pleuvoir, une flasque se formait au niveau de ma joue. j'étais en trai nde rassembler mon courage pour tourner la tête lorsque je distinguai de la lumière. D'abord rien qu'une lueur faiblarde qui se réfléchissait sur le feuillage des buissons ; elle grossit, de plus en plus vite, formant un vaste cône brillant qui différait du mince faisceau que crée une lampe de poche. cette marée lumineuse franchit les derniers bosquets, et j'identifiai une lanterne à propane. Rien d'autre, car sa violente clarté m'aveuglait.

'' Bella.

Cette basse ne m'était pas familière, même si inflexions montraient que son propriétaire m'avait reconnue, lui mais je ne le connaissais pas. il n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom comme on crie; il constatait simplement qu'il m'avait retrouvée. je regardai- haut, mon dieux tellement haut ! – le visage sombre qui me dominait . je songeai que cet étranger ne me paraissait si grand parce que j'étais couchée.

'' Elle t'a fait de mal ?

Si ces mots avaient un sens, il m'échappa, et je continuai à scruter l'homme avec stupeur. la signfiication des chose ne comptait plus, vu que je suis annésique.

'' Bella, je m'appelle Jacob Black suis l'ex de ta leah ta client sexuelle

deux nom qui me disait rien.

'' Charlie nous envoyé à ta recherche.

Un homme qui me recherche qui s'appelle Charlie, sa m'évoquais quelque chose, ça. je tentai d'être un peu plus attentive à ce que ce type racontait. dans mon brouillard amnésique, rien 'avait plus d'importance, sauf pour ce Charlie. Le géant tendit la main. je la contemplai sans trop savoir ce que j'étais censée en faire. ses yeux noir m'examinèrent pendant quelque seconde, puis il haussa les épaules. d'un geste souple et rapide, il me pris dans ses bras.

Je me laissai ballotter telle une chiffe au rythme de ses grandes enjambées à travers les bois trempés. quelque part au fond de moi, une voix me morigénait – j'aurais dû protester : les bras d'un inconnu ? Quelle horreur ! mais comme je suis amnésique agissais comme une coquille vide ne proteste pas. elle me sembla que nous ne mimes pas longtemps à nous retrouver au milieu des lampes et de bavardages masculins aux sonorité graves. Jacob Black ralentit.

'' Je l'ai ! braillai-t-il.

Les conversation s'interrompirent avant de repartir de plus belle. un tourbillon de visages flous virevolta au-dessus de moi. les accents de Jacob étaient les seuls qui, dans la confusion, eussent un vague sens, sûrement parce que j'avais l'oreille collée à son torse.

'' Je crois qu'elle fuit quelqu'un et a foncée dans un arbre, elle semble reconnaître personne ni son propre prénom, expliquait-il à quelqu'un c'est juste qu'elle n'arrête pas de répéter. « Je ne me souviens plus de rien ».

Avais-je dis ça tout fort ? je me mordis les lèvres.

'' Bella, chérie, ça va ?

C'était là une voix que j'aurais reconnue n'importe ou, même déformée par l'inquiétude, comme en c'est instant, un flash back me revint, cette voix était celle de mon père.

'' Charlie ? qui-suis-je ?

La mienne me parut étrangère et toute petite.

'' Je suis là, chérie, tu a perdu la mémoire c'est une simple petite amnésie rétrograde, tu t'est frapper la tête contre un arbre.

il y eut du mouvement sous moi, puis l'odeur de la veste en cuire de chauffeur de limousine. charlie vacilal sous mon poids.

'' Il vaut peut-être mieux que je la porte, proposa Jacob Black.

'' C'est bon, je la tiens, répliqua Charlie, le souffle court.

Il tituba. j'aurais voulu lui intimer de me poser par terre et de me laisser marcher, mais j'avais de nouveau perdu ma langue. Partout resplendissaient des lumières, brandies par ceux qui nous accompagnaient. j'avais l'impression d'un défilé. ou d'un enterrement. je fermai les paupières.

'' On y est presque, chérie, marmonnait Charlie de temps à autres.

Je rouvris les yeux en entendant la serrure cliqueter. nous étions sur le porche d'une maison a la fois inconnue mais familière, surement ma maison, et le géant à la peau sombre appelé Jacob me tenait la porte à Charlie, un bras tendu comme pour se préparer à me rattraper au cas ou mon père me lâcherait. il réussit cependant à me déposer sans heurt sur le canapé.

'' Je suis tout mouillée, papa, objectai-je doucement.

'' On s'en fiche, grommela-t-il. il y a des couvertures dans le placard en haut de l'escalier Leah, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de quelqu'un, une fille qui me semblais familière.

'' Bella ? s'enquit une nouvelle voix.

Je dévisageai un homme aux cheveux gris qui se penchait sur moi. au bout de quelques secondes, un flash back se produisit a nouveau.

'' Docteur Gerandy ?

'' c'est bien ça, petite. tu as mal ?

Il me fallut une bonne minute de réflexion. Jacob black m'avait demandé la même chose dans la forêt, et ça me perturbait. parce qu'il l'avait formulée différemment : « quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? » la différence semblait avoir de l'importance. Gerandy attendait une sourcil grisonnant soulevé interrogateur, soucieux.

'' Mal de tête, je suis amnésique a cause que j'ai frapper un arbre je crois, répondit-je sincèrement.

Sa paume tiède se posa sur mon front, ses doigts pressait l'intérieur de mon poignet. je vis ses lèvres compter les pulsation tandis que ses yeux restaient rivées à sa montre.

'' Que s'est-il passée quel est ton dernier souvenir ? finit-il par lancer comme si de rien n'était.

'' Je courais et j'ai frapper un arbre.

Je me figeais, au bord de l'affolement tout à coups, je ne me souvenais de rien du tout que ma racontre avec l'arbre.

'' T'es-tu perdu dans les bois ? suggéra-t-il.

'' Oui, euh surement sa je m'en souvient pas ?

On nous écoutait. trois grands gaillards à la peau sombre – sans doute de La Push, la réserve Quileute sur le côté- parmis lequels Jacob Black s'étaient regroupés et m'observaient quand tout d'un coup une indienne arrivais avec les serviette et allais près de moi. je la regardais mais elle semblais si familière mais son nom m'échappais. M. Newton était également présent, avec Mike, et M. Weber, le père d'Angela. Leurs coups d'œil étaient plus subreptices que ceux des Indiens et de la fille indienne près de moi. La moitié de la ville avait dû se lancer à ma recherche. Charlie et cette indienne se tenait tout près de moi. elle se pencha pour entendre ma réponse.

'' Je ne me souviens pas de m'être égarée.

Le médecin acquiesça, pensif, cependant que ses doigts palpitait doucement les glandes situées sous la mâchoire. les traits de Charlie se durcirent.

'' tu te sens fatiguée ? s'inquiéta gerandy.

J'opinai et fermai les yeux, telle une fille obéissante.

'' J'ai l'impression qu'elle a une légère commotion cérébral du a un choc avec un tronc d'arbre, et sa a causée une amnésique progressif légère, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va, marmonna-t-il à l'adresse de mon père. elle est juste épuisée. Laissez-là dormir, et je repasserai demain. Enfin un peu plus tard dans la matinée, ajouta-t-elle après avoir probablement vérité l'heure.

Tous deux se relevèrent du canapé qui grinça. d'un peu plus loin me parvint le murmure de Charlie.

'' Alors c'est vrai ? Ils sont partis ?

'' Le Dr hua, nous avait priés de ne rien dire. La proposition a été très soudaine, ils ont dû se décider rapidement. Mei ne tenait pas à faire par de son départ un événement.

Avais aucune idée de qui il parlais ou mon amnésie me l'avais effacée ce souvenir sauf que le nom hua m'était familière, une certaine janes hua peut-être sa fille a ce docteur.

'' N'empêche, nous avertir ne leur aurait pas coûté grand-chose.

'' En effet, admit gerandy, mal à l'aise.

Je ne souhaitais pas en entendre plus. tâtonnant pour attraper les bord de l'édredon qu'on avait jeté sur moi, je m'en couvris les oreilles. je sombra dans un demi-sommeil agité, entrecoupé par de nombreuses périodes de lucidité. Charlie remercia les volontaire qui s'en allaient l'un après l'autre. je sentis ses doigts tâter mon front, puis le poids d'une couverture supplémentaire. le téléphone sonna quelquefois, obligeant mon père à se précipiter dessus pour éviter que je me réveille. Il marmonnait des paroles rassurantes à ses interlocuteurs. « Oui, on la trouvée, mais elle a perdu temporairement la mémoire. Ça va. elle s'était perdu et s'est pris un tronc d'arbre en fuyant quelque chose mais elle s'en souvient plus. tout est rentré dans l'ordre », ne cessait-il de leur répéter.

Les ressorts du fauteuil couinèrent quand il s'y installa pour la nuit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone retentit de nouveau. En grommelant, Charlie s'extirpa de son siège et se rua lourdement dans la cuisine. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon abri, peu désireuse de profiter d'une énième et identique conversation.

'' Oui ? dit mon père en bâillant. ( interruption.) ou ça ? ( il était beaucoup plus alerte, maintenant. encore un silence.) vous êtes sûr que c'est en dehors de la réserve ? (autre courte pause.) mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien brûler dans un coin pareil ? ( il paraissait à la fois inquiet et surpris.) Écoutez, j'appelle là-bas et je me renseigne.

Il raccrocha, compoa un numéro. j'étais aux aquets, à présent.

'' Salut, Henry, ici Charlie… désolé de te déranger si tôt… Non, elle va bien.. elle dort a cause qu'elle a temporairement perdu la mémoire…. merci, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je te téléphone. je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de Mme Stanley, et elle affirme apercevoir des feux sur les falaise depuis la fenêtre de son deuxième étage, sauf que… Oh ! (brusquement, ses intonations se firent irritées, presque furieuses. ) Et pourquoi s'amusent-ils à ça ?... Mouais… Vraiment ?... oui, oui, veillez donc à ce que les flammes ne s'étendent pas… je sais, je sais. je m'étonne juste qu'ils les aient allumées par un temps pareil… bon en tout cas merci d'avoir envoyée Leah et Jacob et les autres gars, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rouge. tu avais raison…. ils connaissent mieux les bois que nous. c'est Jacob qui l'as découverte. je te suis redevable, sur ce coup-là… Ouais, c'est ça, à plus.

Il raccrocha brutalement puis se dirigea vers le salon en marmonnant d'un air mécontent.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je.

Il s'approcha vivement de moi.

'' Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, chérie.

'' C'est un incendie ?

'' Trois fois rien. des feux de camps sur les falaise, ce sont des ami du frère de leah.

'' Ah bon ? c'est cette fille indienne leah ?

'' Oui.

Ma voix n'exprimait aucune curiosité. elle semblait morte.

'' Des gosses de la réserve qui s'amusent.

'' En quel honneur ?

Il hésita à me répondre, baissa les yeux.

'' Ils fêtent la nouvelle, maugréa-t-il.

Pour moi, il n'y en avait qu'une, même si je m'efforçait a pas y songer était surement le fait que on avais retrouver vivante et amnésique. soudain, les choses se mirent en place.

'' c'est pour avoir retrouver non ?

'' non, pas vraiment, c'est le départ des Hua, soufflai-je. ils ne les aimaient pas à La push. j'avais oublier.

'' Euh qui il sont-ils papa ? je me souvient un peu d'une d'entre elle, une certaine Janes hua je crois que était mon ex copine et je l'ai fuit.

Mon père était stupéfier apparemment avais au moins un souvenir d'eux qui était pas perdu mais que je me trompe de nom était une surprise.

'' Ah et bien c'est une de ses fille effectivement mais tu ne te souvient pas de ta productive elizabeth.

Ma douleur me fessais mal quand attendais ce nom.

'' aie non ma tête. je me souvient pas de cette fille la, seulement de cette janes Hua.

'' Désolé chérie. tu est confuse.

J'ignorais pourquoi les Quileute étaient bourrés de superstitions au sujet de ceux qu'ils appelaient les Sang-froid des buveurs de sang ennemis de leur tribu ; elles rejoignaient surement des légendes que avais oublier sur le déluge et leurs ancêtres loup-garou. je crois que c'est peut-être cette fille indienne au nom de leah qui me les a contée ou son frère peut-être. mais il me semble que était que des contes de bonne femme, mais quelques-uns y croyais. comme l'ami de Charlie Harry, bien que sa fille Leah s'en moquât et surent son frère aussi. Harry je crois m'avait conseillé de me tenir à l'écart des Hua. Évoquer ce nom remua quelque chose en moi, quelque chose qui, à coups de griffes, commença à se frayer un chemin à la surface, quelque chose que je refusais d'affronter qui a un rapport avec le seul souvenir d'une fille qui j'appelle Janes Hua.

'' C'est ridicule, gronda Charlie.

Nous nous tûmes pendant un moment. de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, l'obscurité s'estompait. au-delà de la pluie, quelque part le soleil se levait.

'' Bella ?

Décidément sa doit être mon prénom ou mon diminutif.

Je le regardai, embarrassée.

'' Celle que ne tu ne te souvient pas et que tu a mal a entendre son prénom. elle t'a abandonné dans la forêt ou tu tes enfuie la larguant dans la forêt ?

Il avait deviné.

'' Je me souvient pas mais comment avez-vous sût ou chercher ? éludai-je.

Mon esprit amnésique fuyait l'inévitable prise de conscience qui se préparait, toute proche désormais.

'' Bien , ta note, répondit-il, étonné.

De la poche arrière de son jean. il tira un bout de papier qui avait connu des jours meilleurs – sale, mouillé froissé à force d'avoir été ouvert et fermé. une fois encore, il le déplia et le brandit, telle une preuve. les pattes de mouche ressemblaient à mon écriture de façon remarquable. _Suis partie en balade sur le sentier avec Elizabeth. n'en ai pas pour longtemps. B._

Donc était bien mon prénom bella. mais je me souvient pas de cette note.

'' Donc je m'appelle bien bella alors ?

'' Oui ou isabella mais tu déteste te faire appelez par ton prénom complet sauf quand tu fait des tournage de film de cul. donc tu corrige tout le monde en disant c'est bella quand tu n'est pas en tournage.

je suis une actrice porno alors, je ne rajoutais rien sur la révélation a cause je savais que Charlie qui est surement mon père producteur ne me mentais pas.

'' Lorsque tu n'est pas réapparue, j'ai tenté de joindre les Hua, expliqua Charlie d'une voix sourde. Personne ne décrochait. j'ai essayé l'hôpital, et là, Gerandy m'a annoncé que Mei avait démissionné.

'' Ou sont-ils partis ? marmottai-je.

'' Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

'' Je… je crois que je me suis enfuie en lui coupant la parole et elle ne a rien pu me dire. dit-je dans un certaine flash flou.

Je secouai le menton, me taisais sur moi-même confus, la mention de ce prénom inconnu et perdu dans ma mémoire disparu, ayant suffit libérer le monstre griffu qui était tapis en moi, et une douleur d'une violence surprenante me coupa le souffle. Pensif, Charlie m'observa.

'' Mei a accepté un boulot dans un grand établissement de Pékin. j'imagine qu'ils lui offraient beaucoup plus d'argent qu'ici.

La chine. le dernier endroit au monde ou ils iraient, un souvenir me frappais en disant qui détestais la chine moderne… mais ignore ou et quand il avais racontée sa. un causmard au miroir resurgissais de ma mémoire… du soleil un paysage asiatique qui étincelait sur sa peau… le souvenir de se visage inconnue était intolérable.

'' Bella, est-ce que tu te souvient de être sauvée de quelqu'un au beau milieu des bois, insistais mon père.

Derechef, le fait que je me suis sauvée de quelqu'un provoquai un élan de souffrance. je fis non de la tête, frénétiquement, espérant échapper à cette torture.

'' Je me souvient pas, je crois… je crois je me suis enfuit et me suis tromper de chemin et je me suis pris un arbre en pleine gueule… je me sauvais d'elle peut-être je crois.

Charlie dit quelque chose. comme un enfant, je me bouchai les oreilles.

'' N'en parlons plus, papa, s'il te plaît. j'ai envie de monter dans ma chambre, maintenant.

Sans lui laisser l'opportunité de poursuivre la discussion, je me mis debout et déguerpis d'une démarche mal assurée. Quelqu'un était venu ici pour y laisser un mot qui conduirait à moi. Dès que j'avais compris cela, un soupçon horrible m'avait envahie. J'arrivai hors d'haleine dans ma chambre, claquai la porte et tirai le verrou derrière moi avant de tituber vers le lecteur CD posé sur la table de nuit. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. J'appuyai sur le sommet de l'appareil qui s'ouvrit lentement.

Vide.

La caméra offert par renée gisait sur le sol près du lit, à l'endroit exacte ou je l'avais probablement laissé. D'une main tremblante, je l'ai mis dans mon lecteur de mon ordinateur, mais il était vierge mais ne restait que la ligne sur la vidéo que j'avais rédigée de mon écriture maladroite. Porno avec Elizabeth, salon de Charlie, 13 sept.

Je m'arrêtai l'a convaincu que ce film aiderais a me souvenir.

Mais le vidéo était vide était une cachette vierge totalement vierge.

Le plancher lisse entra en contact avec mes genoux, puis mes paumes, ma joue enfin. j'en appelai à la délivrance de l'inconscience. malheureusement, je ne m'évanouis pas les vague de souffrance qui ,jusqu'alors s'était contentées de m'effleurer se soulevèrent en rugissant avant de s'abattre sur moi et de m'engloutir dans l'excès être une prostituée au cœur brisée.

Je sombrai.

OCTOBRE.

Je baisais sans arrête tout eux qui me le demandais et je tournais tout les contrat que on me refilais sans posée de question, après tout c'était une actrice porno.

Novembre.

La même chose encore et encore, le sexe est ma nouvelle drogue a présent. Autant baiser pour oublier, pour que j'oublie que je me fais baiser.

Décembre.

Je me répétais moralement cette maxime du petit prince mais adaptée a ma situation. Je baise pour oublier, pour que j'oublie que je me fais baiser.

Janvier.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le réveille sexuelle de ma mémoire.

Le temps passe. Y compris quand cela semble impossible sans baiser mes clients. Y compris quand chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille est aussi douloureux que les coups de butoir sur mon corps brisé. Il s'écoule de manière inégale, rythmée par mes embardées sexuelle et des rites soporifiques, mais il passe. Même pour moi une pute sexuelle qui a perdu la mémoire.

Charlie abattit son poing sur la table alors que était en dessous pour lui faire une pipe paternelle et me cognais la tête contre le dessous.

'' Cette fois, petite pute ton compte et bon, Bella ! Je te renvoie à la maison.

Je sortais de sous la table en me frottant la tête et je le regardais d'un air confus, je lesquels fessais des pipe au lieu de les manger, et dévisageais mon père avec ahurissement. N'ayant pas suivi la conversation sexuelle. – j'ignorais que nous en avions une – les raison de son emportement m'échappaient je croyais qui aimais bien que je lui suce la queue moi.

'' J'y suis déjà, à la maison, murmurai-je ça ne te plait plus de me baiser a volonté papa.

'' Chez Renée à Jacksonville, clarifia-t-il exaspéré.

Lentement, ses paroles prirent un sens.

'' Mais qu'estoque j'ai fait ? Tu n'aime pas que je baise comme tout le monde ? Gémis-je.

C'était tellement injuste ! Ces quatre derniers mois, mon comportement sexuel avait été au-dessus de tout reproche. Après la première semaine de mon amnésie, dont ni lui ni mois n'avions jamais reparlé, je n'avais pas manqué un seul cours. J'ai eu plutôt quelque cours de retapage entre-temps en me tapant les profs vu que quand j'ai eu mon accident avait tout oublié, avais même remontée ma moyenne en fessant ce que je fessais à Las Vegas. Mes notes étaient excellentes, je ne dépassai pas la permission de minuit (certes, pour ça, il aurait d'abord fallu que je sorte, ce qui n'était pas le cas) et je lui servais de servante sexuelle et en cuisine rarement les restes de la veille, et était nue a permanence a chaque matin.

'' C'est bien le problème, riposta Charlie, sourcil froncés. Tu ne fais rien que de baiser tout le monde qui te passe dessus.

''' Tu préférais que je mène une vie de barreau de chaise en cessant être une actrice porno ? Ripostai-je, incrédule et outrée.

Je me forçai à lui prêter attention. Pas facile quand je ne baise pas. J'étais si habituée à me déconnecter de tout quand je baise que mes oreilles donnaient l'impression d'être bouchées.

'' Ce serait toujours mieux que broyer du noir a cause de ton amnésie quand on te baise pas sans réfléchir.

Voilà qui était vexant. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression de soigneusement dissimuler ma morosité d'avoir perdu la mémoire en fessant la pute nymphomane après tout s'est ce que je suis une pute nymphomane.

'' Je ne broie pas du noir quand je baise.

'' Je me suis mal exprimé, concéda-t-il. Au moins, broyer du noir, ce serait agir. Tu es… aphasique sexuellement Bella. C'est ça le mot que je cherchais, tu agis comme un robot sexuelle.

L'accusation était fondée. En soupirant, je tâchai d'insuffler un peu d'entrain dans ma réponse.

'' Désolée, papa.

Même moi, je me rendis compte de la platitude de ma réaction automatique. J'avais cru l'embobiner. Mes efforts sexuels n'avaient tendu qu'à un but : L'épargner. Constater qu'ils n'avaient servi à rien était des plus déprimants.

'' Ce ne sont pas des excuse ni ta volonté de prendre pour une poupée gonflable que je veux.

'' Quoi, alors ?

'' Bella.

Il s'interrompit, jaugeant déjà l'effet que ses prochaines paroles allaient avoir.

'' Tu n'es pas la première à passer par là, tu sais ? Il y a plein de monde qui perdre la mémoire.

'' Je sais.

'' Écoute, chérie, je pense que… que tu aurais besoin d'aide.

'' Pardon ?

Une fois encore, il hésita.

'' Quand ta mère est partie en t'emportant avec elle…, reprit-il, le front plissé, eh bien, ça a été vraiment dur, pour moi.

'' Je m'en doute elle est partie a cause tu la trompais avec moi. Je viens de me souvenir de ce détail quand je me suis cogné sous la table

'' Sauf que j'ai surmonté cette épreuve. Toi, tu ne te remets pas de ton amnésie. J'ai patientée. J'ai guetté une amélioration. (Il me vrilla des yeux, et je baissai rapidement les miens.) Il me semble que toi comme moi sommes conscients que ça ne s'arrange pas.

'' Je vais très bien et mes client me le disent tout que je suis améliorée sexuellement, protestai-je.

Mon objection le laissa de marbre.

'' Il serait peut-être pas mal, je dis bien _peut-être,_ que tu en parles à quelqu'un à un pro.

'' Tu veux que je consulte un sexologue ?

Un soupçon d'acidité colorait ma voix, maintenant que j'avais deviné ses intentions.

'' Si ça se trouve, ça t'aiderait.

'' Tu parles !

La Sexologie, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, mais ça ne fonctionnait que si le sujet était relativement sincère sexuellement, j'en étais quasi certaine .Oh ! Je pouvais raconter tout ce que je me souviens de la vérité, et je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose, rien de plus simple. À condition d'avoir envie de passer le reste de mon existence à l'asile. Devant mon expression butée, Charlie tente une autre approche.

'' Je suis dépassé, Bella. Ta mère…

'' Si ça te tient tant à cœur, le coupai-je. Irais chez mes clients ce soir. Il suffit que j'appelle Jess ou Angela !

'' Il ne s'agit pas de ça, bon sang ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je ne supporte plus que tu te débattes ainsi a tentée de te souvenir et quand tu es trop prise de panique a cause que tu es incapable de te souvenir de quelque chose que tu plonge dans la prostitution sans contrôle. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant que toi sexuellement. Ça me fait mal.

'' Je ne pige pas, répondis-je en prenant l'air bête. D'abord, tu me reproches d'être amorphe sexuellement. La seconde suivante, tu m'interdis de sortir pour faire les trottoirs.

'' Je veux juste que tu sois heure… même pas, tiens. Seulement que tu cesse d'être malheureuse sexuellement. Je crois que ça te serait plus facile si tu quittais forks.

Je m'animai soudain, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

'' Je ne partirai pas en tournage décrétai-je.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' C'est mon dernier semestre. Pas question de fiche en l'air mes études pour les films pornos.

'' Tu es une bonne élève. Tu t'en sortiras avec des cours par correspondance.

'' Je ne veux pas embêter maman et Phil.

'' Ta mère meurt d'envie de te reprendre en tournage.

'' Il faut trop chaud pour baiser en Floride.

Une fois encore il tapa du poing sur la table.

'' Ni toi ni mois ne sommes dupes, Bella ! Ça ne te vaut rien. Depuis des mois, pas un coup de fil, par une lettre de cette Janes, rien. Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'attendre.

Je rougis presque, ce qui, également, était devenu rare sans coup de butoir. Le sujet était tabou, il le savait parfaitement que je tolérais que entendre le nom de Janes hua et pas l'autre nom qui me causais des migraines insupportable.

'' Je n'attends rien du tout, rétorquai-je en le fusillant du regard. Rien du tout.

'' Bella.

'' Il faut que j'y aille.

Je me levai et déposai mon bol, intact, dans l'évier. Je ne le lavai même pas, tant j'avais hâte d'échapper à cet entretien.

'' Je m'arrangerai avec Jessica, annonçai-je ne attrapant mon cartable et sans rencontrer les yeux de mon père. Je ne serais peut-être pas là pour dîner. Nous irons peut-être au cinéma à Port Angeles.

Je sortis sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

Ma précipitation m'amena à arriver au lycée parmi les premiers. L'avantage, c'est que je dénichai une bonne place de parking. L'inconvénient, c'est que je me retrouvai avec du temps libre sans baiser devant moi, ce que je tâchais d'éviter à tout prix. Je pêchai mon livre de maths en vitesse, afin de ne pas penser aux accusations sexuelle de Charlie, l'ouvris à la leçon du jour et me plongeais dedans. Lire des équations était encore pire que de baiser le prof qui les exposer en cours de rattrapage. mais je m'améliorais de jour en jour. Ces derniers mois, j'avais consacré aux maths dix fois plus d'heures que durant toute ma scolarité. Résultat, je parvenais à me maintenir largement au-dessus de la moyenne, même si on était loin de l'excellence. M. Varner attribuait ces progrès à la qualité de ses méthodes d'enseignement – connard va il me monte seulement a cause j'ai couché avec lui en client sexuelle point barre. Je m'obligeai à bosser jusqu'à ce que le parking soit plein et je finis par devoir courir, sous peine d'être en retard en anglais. Nous étions en pleine analyse de _La ferme des animaux_ d'Orwell, un sujet facile. L'étude du communisme me convenait; elle me changeait agréablement des histoires sexuelles qui avaient constitué l'essentiel des cours précédent. Je m'installai à ma place, heureuse de la diversion apportée par m. Berty.

La notion du temps se délitait au Lycée. Bien trop tôt à mon goût, la cloche sonna. Je me suis mis à ranger mes affaires.

'' Bella ?

Je reconnus la voix de mon patron sexuelle, et devinai ce que seraient ses prochains mots avant qu'il les formule.

Je me tournai la tête vers lui. Il se penchait au-dessus de moi, le visage anxieux. Tous les vendredis, il me posait la même question, alors que je n'avais jamais loupé un jour de travailleuse du sexe dans la maison close de sa sœur. Enfin, à une exception près, des mois auparavant quand j'ai perdu la mémoire. J'étais une pute modèle.

'' Comme tous les samedis et dimanche. Nous sommes bien samedi demain, non ?

Parce que Charlie venait juste de me le reprocher, je m'aperçus à quel point mon ton était autant monocorde qu'un jouet sexuelle vivante.

'' Oui. On se voit en espagnol

Il m'adressa un petit salut de la main, s'éloigna. Il avait renoncé à m'escorter à chacun de mes cours, désormais. C'est sans entrain que je me rendis en maths. J'y étais assise à côté de Jessica, une de mes clients sexuelle récente. Mais depuis quelque semaine, vois des mois, celle-ci ne se donnais même plus la peine de me saluer quand je la croisais dans les couloirs. Je l'avais offensée par mon attitude sexuelle asociale. Elle me boudait. Ça n'allait pas être facile de lui adresser la parole maintenant, surtout pour lui demander un service sexuelle. Je soupesais soigneusement les options qui s'offraient à moi en traînassant dans le couloir tentant de retarder l'échéance.

Il était exclu que j'affronte de nouveau Charlie en orgie sans rapport de sortie sexuelle à lui présenter. Sauf que je pouvais mentir, bien que l'idée d'un aller-retour seule à Port Angeles – avec kilométrage exacte au compteur, des fois qu'il vérifiât – fût très tentante. La mère de Jessica était la routeuse de sa compagnie de limousine de la ville et, tôt ou tard, mon père avait toutes les chances de la rencontrer. Et alors, il ne manquerait pas de mentionner l'expédition. Lui servir des craques était hors de question.

En soupirant, je poussai la porte. M. Varner me jeta un sale regard- il avait déjà commencé son cours. Je me dépêchai de gagner mon pupitre. Jessica ne daigna pas lever les yeux lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle. Tant mieux- j'avais cinquante minutes pour me préparer mentalement.

Cette heure passa encore plus vite que celle d'anglais. En partie parce que, telle une petite sainte, je m'étais préparer le matin sur le parking; surtout parce que le temps filait comme vent lorsque je me ruais vers les désagréments. Je grimaçai quand M. Varner nous libéra avec cinq minutes d'avance, très content de lui, comme s'il nous faisait une grâce.

'' Jessie ?

J'eus un léger mouvement de recul et plissai le nez, inquiète attendant qu'elle se tourne vers moi, elle se tordit sur son siège et me dévisagea, incrédule.

'' C'est à _moi_ que tu parles, Bella ?

'' Évidemment, répondis-je en écarquillant les yeux, image de la pute innocente.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as des difficultés en maths ou tu veux que je te donne un cours sexuelle de rattrapage ?

Sa voix trahissait l'amertume.

'' Non. Je voulais juste savoir si tu… tu m'accompagnerais au cinéma, ce soir ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une soirée sexuelle entre filles.

Mes mots sonnèrent aussi faux à mes oreilles qu'une mauvaise réplique. Elle devint soupçonneuse.

'' Pourquoi moi ? Tu a plein d'autre cliente que moi ? répliqua-t-elle, hostile.

'' Parce que tu es la première à laquelle je songe quand j'en envie d'une orgie entre fille. Sa me manque de coucher avec toi quand tu me raconte tout ses histoire de cul avec tout les garçons avec qui ta coucher cette semaine.

Je lui sourires d'une façon que j'espérais authentiquement racoleuse. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge. Elle était effectivement la première qui me venait à l'esprit… quand je désirais éviter sexuellement mon père. Ce qui revenait au même. Presque, elle parut s'adoucir quelque peu.

'' Faut voir.

'' Tu as déjà d'autres projet sexuelle ?

'' Non… bon, c'est d'accord, j'imagine tu pensais à un film de cul précis ?

'' Je ne sais pas trop ce qui passe en ce moment comme film de cul, éludai-je après tout je suis amnésique et elle le savait aussi.

Elle m'avait coincée. Je me creusai la cervelle. N'avais-je pas entendu des critiques, récemment ? Entraperçu une pub sur les canaux de film porno.

'' Que penses-tu de celui avec la pute qui devient présidente ? Repris-je.

Elle me fixa d'un air étrange.

'' Ça fait des mois qu'il n'est plus à l'affiche, Bella.

'' Oh. Mais toi ? Il y en a un en particulier qui te tente ?

Malgré elle, son entrain naturel de jeune prostituée commença à percer tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

'' Eh bien, il y a celle nouvelle comédie romantique qui eu des supercritiques. Ça me dit bien. Et mon père a vu Fuck End, il n'y a pas longtemps, et il adoré.

'' De quoi ça parle vu le titre c'est un film porno non ? M'enquis-je, alléchée par ce titre porno prometteur.

'' De zombies violeur, je crois. Mon père a eu la frousse de sa vie.

'' Ça a l'air génial.

Bon c'est encore un truc porno sexuelle mais au moins excitée sexuellement avec des vrais morts vivants plutôt que regarder un film d'amour.

'' D'accord, répondit-elle, surprise.

J'essayai de me rappeler si j'appréciais la porno horreur, en vain.

'' Je passe te prendre après les cours ? me proposa-t-elle.

'' Entendu.

Avant de s'en aller, elle me gratifia d'un sourire un peu forcée. J'y répondis avec un temps de retard, mais je crois qu'elle le vit.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement tant que j'étais concentrée sur la soirée porno à venir. Par expérience, je savais qu'une fois Jessica lancée sur un sujet il me suffirait de marmonner des réponses à et là aux moments appropriées pour coucher avec elle et être tranquille. Elle n'exigerait de moi qu'une participation minimale à la discussion quand on baisait ensemble.

La brume épaisse qui caractérisait mon amnésie désormais était parfois déroutante. Ainsi, je m'étonnai de me retrouver dans ma chambre, n'ayant aucun souvenir précis d'être revenue du lycée ni d'être entrée dans la maison. Cela n'avait guère d'importance, cependant. Perdre la notion du temps, je n'en demandais plus à la vie. Et je ne combattis pas ce brouillard amnésique non plus lorsque je me tournai vers mon armoire- l'engourdissement m'était plus nécessaire à certain moments qu'à d'autres. je remarquai à peine ce qui s'offrait à mes yeux que je fis glisser la porte, réveillant la pile d'objets mis au rebut sous des vêtements que je ne portais jamais, révélant la pile d'objet mis au rebut sous des vêtements que je ne portais jamais, dans la partie gauche du meuble. Je ne vis pas les sacs poubelle qui contenait le cadeau de mon dernier anniversaire donc avais totalement oublié ce qui était passé. Je ne repensai pas à mes ongles écorchés jusqu'au sang après que je l'avais arraché du tableau de bord a cause qui passais la vielle chanson Mr Sandman… je décrochai de son cl le vieux sac à main qui j'utilisais rarement avant de refermer vivement le battant.

Au même moment, on klaxonna dehors. Je transférai en vitesse mon porte-monnaie de mon sac à dos dans ma poche et me précipitai dans l'escalier, comme si cette frénésie allait permettre aux heures à venir de défiler plus rapidement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet, dans le miroir de l'entrée, en détachant mon décollé double plongeant avant de sortir, me composant soigneusement un visage affable.

' Merci de m'accompagner ce soir, lançai-je à Jess en m'installant sur le siège passager.

Je m'étais efforcée d'adopter un ton reconnaissant. Depuis longtemps, je ne réfléchissais plus à ce que je disais, sauf à Charlie. Avec Jess, c'était difficile. Je doutais des émotions qu'il me fallait afficher.

'' Je t'en prie. Alors, comment ça t'a prise ?

'' Quoi donc ?

'' Cette soudaine envie de… sortir sexuellement avec moi.

Elle avait hésité. À croire qu'elle avait décidé de modifier sa question à la dernière minute.

'' Oh, c'est juste histoire de me changer les idées.

Reconnaissant la chanson mixe que diffusait la radio, était le fantôme de opéra, je tendis prestement la main vers le bouton.

'' Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je mets autre chose ?

'' Pas du tout.

Je changeai les stations jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une qui fût inoffensive. La musique remplit l'habitacle, et je vérifiai en douce la réaction de Jessica. Elle battit des cils, ahurie.

'' Depuis quand écoutes-tu du rap ? S'enquit-elle.

'' Aucune idée, je m'en souviens pas. Un moment je crois.

'' Ça te plaît depuis que tu es amnésique ? S'étonna-t-elle en riant.

'' Oui.

Juste un subterfuge, en réalité. Car il m'aurait été encore plus difficile de soutenir la conversation si, parallèlement, j'avais dû essayer d'occulter la musique. Je me mis à balancer la tête au rythme de la batterie. Enfin, j'espérais être en rythmes.

'' Ah bon.

Elle se concentra sur la route, visiblement peu convaincue.

'' Alors, vous en êtes ou, toi et Mike ? Me dépêchai-je de demander.

'' Tu le fréquente plus sexuellement que moi.

Flûte ! Ma question était tombée à plat au lieu de déclencher un de ses intarissables monologues sexuels.

'' On n'a pas beaucoup l'occasion de discuter au travail, me défendis-je mollement. Tu fréquentes quelqu'un d'autre, sinon ?

Deuxième tentative.

'' Pas franchement, il m'arrive de coucher parfois avec Conner et il y a quinze jour, à a été avec Éric.

Sa mimine exaspérée me laissa entrevoir une longue histoire. Je m'y agrippai aussitôt.

'' Éric Yorikie ? Qui a pris l'initiative ? A mes souvenir il ma payer 50 $ pour coucher avec moi il y a un an. Je l'ai trouvé nul à chier.

Elle gémit amusée, s'anima.

'' Lui, bien sûr ! Et moi, je n'ai pas réussi à refuser gentiment son argent. Et il s'est un peu mieux amélioré cette année.

'' Ou t'a-t-il emmenée baiser ? Raconte-moi tout !

Je savais qu'elle interpréterait mon empressement comme de l'intérêt sexuel. Ça ne rata pas. Elle se lança dans son soliloque, et je me détendis, même si je m'obligeai à écouter attentivement, émettant des bruits sympatriques d'envie ou des bouquets horrifiées aux moments appropriées. Sa mésaventure sexuelle avec Éric achevée, elle poursuit sur sa lancée sans que j'aie besoin de la pousser, enchaînant sur une comparaison de taille de queue avec Conner.

La séance commençant tôt, Jess proposa que nous dînions après. Je ne protestai pas. J'avais obtenu ce que je désirais - que Charlie me fiche la paix sexuelle ce soir.

Je continuai à faire parler Jess durant les bandes annonces, ce qui me permit de les ignorer plus facilement. Mais la nervosité s'empara à nouveau de moi quand le film débuta. Un jeune couple marchait sur la plage, main dans la main, se jurant un amour mutuel avec une artificialité courante. Je résistai à l'envie de me boucher les oreilles et de fredonner. Bon sang ! Je n'avais pas dépensé autant d'énergie pour sa, le seul avantage par contre était un couple hétérosexuelle et non lesbienne.

'' Je croyais qu'on avait choisi un porno d'horreur ? Sifflai-je à Jessica.

'' C'est celui-là.

'' Alors pourquoi personne ne se fait violer ?

Elle me regarda d'un air alarmé.

'' Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas tarder, répondit-elle.

'' Je vais chercher du pop-corn. Tu en veux ?

'' Non merci.

Derrière nous, quelqu'un nous imita de nous taire.

Au point de vente, je m'attardai devant la pendule tout en calculant le nombre de minutes qu'un film porno d'une heure trente pouvait décemment consacrer à des batifolages amoureux. Dix, pas plus, je décidai-je. Je m'octroyais toujours une pause à l'entrée de la salle, histoire de m'en assurer. Des hurlements de viole terrifié résonnaient dans les haut-parleurs – le voie était libre.

'' Tu as tout raté ! marmonna Jesse quand je me glissai à ma place. Les garçons sont presque tout transformés en zombi violeur maintenant.

'' Tu exagères ! Répliquai-je en lui offrant du pop-corn.

Elle en prit une pleine poignée.

Le reste du film de cul se résuma à des violes répugnantes perpétrées par des cadavres ambulants sur de rare survivante vierge qui ne cessait de pailler et dont le nombre diminuait rapidement. Il y avait même des violes nocturnes ou les victimes dormaient. J'avais cru que ce porno Navet ne présenterait aucun risque; pourtant j'étais mal à l'aise. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Ce ne fut qu'à la toute fin, alors qu'un zombie hagard pourchassait en titubant une des dernière victimes, que je mis le doigt sur le problème. La caméra ne cessait de passer du visage terrifié de l'héroïne qui était rousse et avais un fouet comme seul arme, et de son poursuivant. Les gros plans se multipliant au fur et à mesure que la distance entre les deux s'amenuisaient. Tout à coup, je saisis lequel des personnages me ressemblaient le plus.

Je sautai sur mes pieds.

'' Ou vas-tu ? Maugréa Jess. C'est presque terminé.

'' J'ai soif.

Sur ce, je me ruai dehors. Je m'assis sur un banc devant le cinéma en m'efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir à l'ironie des choses. Et Dieu sait si, tout bien pesé, le dénouement était ironique, puisque je terminais en morte vivante. Je n'avais pas vu ça venir. J'avais du déjà rêvé me transformer en monstre, pas en marionnette grotesque. Un élan de panique monta en moi, et je m'ébrouai- je n'étais pas en état de penser à ce à quoi j'avais aspiré autrefois. M'apercevoir que je n'étais plus l'héroïne, et que mon histoire sexuelle était finie à cause de mon amnésie et que ça me déprimait.

Jessica apparut sur le seuil, hésitante, me cherchant des yeux. Quand elle me localisa, elle parut soulagée. Ça ne dura pas, et l'irritation l'emporta.

'' C'était trop horriblement sexuelle pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

'' Oui, mentis-je. Je ne suis qu'une nympho trouillarde.

'' C'est bizarre, tu ne m'as pas donné l'impression d'avoir eu peur. Moi, j'ai crié tout le temps, toi pas une seule fois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es partie.

'' J'avais trop la frousse.

Elle se calma un peu.

'' C'est le film porno le plus nulle que j'aie vu. Je te parie qu'on va cauchemarder, cette nuit.

'' Tu m'étonnes !

Je tâchais de m'exprimer normalement. Aucun doute, j'aurais des cauchemars, sauf qu'ils ne concerneraient pas les Zombies. Jess me fixa une seconde avant de détourner la tête. Sans doute, je n'avais pas réussi à sembler aussi normale que ça.

'' Ou veux-tu manger ? S'enquit-elle.

'' Ça m'est égal.

'' Bon.

Nous partîmes. Jess se mit à évoquer le premier rôle masculin, dissertant de façon intarissable sur le charme irrésistible du type. J'acquiesçai à tout, alors que je n'avais aucun souvenir de l'acteur en question, indifférente à l'endroit où elle m'emmenait. J'étais juste vaguement consciente que la nuit était tombée, et que le silence s'était installé. Il me fallut un moment pour deviner la raison de cette sérénité. Jess avait cessé de pérorer. Je lui lançai un coup d'œil piteux en espérant ne pas l'avoir offensée. Elle ne me regardait pas, cependant. Les traits tendus, elle fixait l'horizon en marchant d'un bon pas. Un court instant, ses pupilles se braquèrent sur la droite, indiquant la côte opposée de la rue. Intriguée, j'inspectai les environs.

Nous nous trouvions sur une courte portion de rue privée de réverbères. Les échoppes la bordant étaient sombres, fermées pour la nuit. À une cinquantaine de mètres, l'éclairage public reprenait, et je distinguai les arches brillantes du fast-food vers lequel Jess se dirigeait. Sur le trottoir d'en face, seul un lieu était ouvert. La vitrine en avait été opacifiée de l'intérieur, des enseignes au néon y avaient été accrochées, vantant différentes marques de bière. La plus importante, d'un vert pétant, annonçait le nom de l'établissement - Pete le Borgne. Je me demandai brièvement si c'était un bar à thème, genre repaire de pirates. La porte métallique était entrouverte, et une lumière diffuse s'en échappait, accompagnée par un murmure de conversations et le bruit de glaçons flottant dans des verres. Adossés au mur, quatre hommes. Je reportai mon attention sur Jessica, qui continuait à avancer rapidement, raide. Elle ne paraissait pas effrayée, plutôt soucieuse de passer inaperçue.

Sans réfléchir, je m'arrêtai pour examiner un gaillard avec une forte impression de déjà-vu. C'était une autre rue, une autre nuit, et pourtant la scène était identique. Parmi les types, il y avait une armoire à glace bru. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui, le premier me manifesta de l'intérêt. Figée sur place, je le dévisageais.

'' Bella ? Chuchota Jess. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Je n'en étais pas très sûre moi-même.

'' Il me semble le connaître.

Quelle mouche me piquait ? J'aurais dû fuir à toutes jambes, oublier l'image de ces hommes décontractés et me réfugier dans l'apathie sans laquelle je ne fonctionnais plus. Pourquoi descendais-je soudain du trottoir, dans un état second ?

J'étais à Port Angela en compagnie d'une cliente sexuelle, dans une rue sombre – coïncidence extraordinaire. Je détaillai l'armoire à glace essayant d'adapter ses traits au souvenir d'une autre armoire à glace encapuchonnée qui m'avait menacée, presque un an plus tôt. Saurais-je l'identifier malgré mon amnésie ?

S'agissait-il vraiment de lui ? L'instant si particulier de cette soirée si particulière était flou. Mon corps se la rappelait mieux que mon cerveau - la tension dans mes jambes tandis que j'avais hésité entre me sauver et ne pas me laisser impressionner, la sécheresse de ma gorge quand j'avais tenté de pousser un cri digne de ce nom, la raideur de ma peau sur mes jointures lorsque j'avais serré les poings, les frissons dans ma nuque au moment où mon agresseur m'avait appelée « chérie »... Ce groupe dégageait une impression de menace mal définie qui n'avait cependant rien à voir avec ce qui s'était produit un an plus tôt. Elle tenait à l'obscurité et au fait que ces inconnus nous dépassaient en nombre, rien de plus. Cela suffisait cependant à paniquer Jessica, dont la voix se brisa lorsqu'elle me héla.

\- Viens, Bella !

L'ignorant, je m'avançai sans l'avoir consciemment décidé. De façon absurde, l'espèce de danger que présentaient ces hommes m'attirait. Cela relevait d'une impulsion insensée, mais il y avait si longtemps que j'en avais éprouvé une que je la suivis. Une énergie peu familière circulait dans mes veines. L'adrénaline, devinai-je. Inscrite aux abonnés absents depuis un moment, elle accélérait mon pouls et mettait à mal mon absence d'émotions. C'était bizarre : pourquoi cette décharge d'hormones alors que je n'avais pas peur ? Elle était presque un écho de la dernière fois où je m'étais trouvée dans cette situation - une artère obscure à Port Angeles, face à des étrangers. Je ne voyais aucune raison d'être effrayée. Plus rien au monde ne m'affolait, physiquement du moins. Un des rares avantages à avoir tout perdu ma mémoire mental.

J'étais au milieu de la chaussée quand Jess me rattrapa et m'empoigna par le bras.

-Bella ! Siffla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans un bar!

\- Telle n'est pas mon intention, répondis-je distraitement en me dégageant de son emprise. Je veux juste vérifier un truc...

'' Tu es dingue ? Tu cherches à te faire violer a mort, ou quoi ?

Cette remarque eut le don de me sortir de ma transe amnésique. Je la regardai.

'' Non.

J'avais pris un ton défensif, pourtant c'était la vérité. Je n'étais pas suicidaire, même quand avais perdu la mémoire totalement, à l'époque ou la mort aurait constitué un indéniable soulagement, je ne l'avais pas envisagée. J'étais trop redevable à Charlie, je me sentais responsable envers Renée. Je devais penser à eux. Et puis ignore pourquoi mais j'avais promis de ne commettre aucune acte stupide ou téméraire en temps que amnésique. Autant de raisons qui expliquaient que je respire encore. Au souvenir brumeux de se serment, je ressentis une bouffée de culpabilité. Mais ce que j'étais en train de faire ne comptait pas réellement non ? Ce n'était pas comme si je m'emparai d'une larme pour me trancher les veines.

Jess ouvrit de grands yeux. Trop tard, je compris que ma question n'avait pas été rhétorique.

'' Vas y, l'encourageai-je en indiquant le fast-food. J'arrive.

Je me détournai d'elle, n'appréciant guère la façon dont elle me contemplait, et je me concentrai de nouveau sur les hommes qui nous observaient avec une curiosité amusée.

« _Arrête ça tout de suite, Bella !_ »

Je stoppai net. Car ce n'était pas Jessica qui venait de me réprimander. C'était une voix furieuse et familière, belle, veloutée malgré ses accents courroucés. C'était la voix de Janes, cette vampire qui adorais me faire autrefois hypnotisée et je me mettais en transe-, et je m'étonnai, en l'entendre, de ne pas m'écrouler sur la chaussée, tordue de douleur au rappelle de me perte de mémoire. En vérité, je n'avais pas mal, du tout.

Au moment ou elle avait parlé, tout était devenu très clair, soudain, comme si j'avais émergé d'une piscine obscure. J'avais brusquement une conscience plus aiguë des choses –vision, ouïe, sensation de l'air froid qui me fouettait le visage et que je n'avais jusqu'alors pas remarqué, odeur s'échappant par la porte du bar. Sous le choc, je regardai autour de moi.

« _Va rejoindre ta cliente sexuelle, m'ordonna-t-elle, toujours aussi hypnotisant mais mécontente. Pas de bêtises. Tu m'as promis être sage. »_

J'étais seule. À quelques mètres de là, Jess me contemplait avec affolement. Adossés au mur, les types me scrutaient, se demandant ce que je fabriquais, ainsi immobile au milieu de la rue. Je secouai la tête, essayai de comprendre. Je savais qu' _il_ n'était pas ici et, pourtant, il paraissait tout proche, pour la première fois depuis... la fin. Ses accents de colère trahissaient son inquiétude, une attitude identique à celle qui, il fut un temps, avait été courante, et dont j'avais été privée depuis des siècles semblait-il.

« Respecte ton engagement » murmurai-t-elle était donc a Janes volturi que j'avais promis être sage, comme une radio dont on baisse le volume.

Je soupçonnai alors que j'étais victimes d'une transe hypnotique, sûrement déclenché par le souvenir des jeux d'hypnose de Janes, l'impression de déjà-vu, l'étrange familiarité de la situation. Rapidement, j'envisageais les options qui s'offraient à moi.

Un, j'étais folle ; tel était le qualificatif dont le profane gratifiait qui entende des voix – possible.

Deux, mon subconscient répondait à ce qu'il jugeait être mon désir sexuelle, l'accomplissement d'un vœu, le soulagement momentané de ma douleur être amnésique, en adoptant l'idée fausse qu'elle se souciait que je vie ou non ; en projetant ce qu'elle aurait dit si A) _elle_ avait été présent, et si B) elle s'était inquiété de quelque façon que ce fût ce qui m'arrivait – probable.

Ne voyant pas de troisième option, je priai pour que la seconde fût la bonne, à savoir juste mon subconscient qui se déchaînant. Ça valait toujours mieux que de finir à l'asile sexuel. Ce qui ne m'empêcha cependant pas à réagir comme une démente sexuelle. Je fus _reconnaissante._ ces inflexions, j'avais redouté de les perdre du a mon amnésie ; or voilà que mon inconscient me prouvait qu'il s'y était accrocher a cette janes volturi bien mieux que ne l'avait fait mon conscient amnésique. D'où mon immense gratitude.

Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à Elle. Je m'étais efforcée d'être très stricte à ce sujet. Naturellement, j'avais eu des ratés - je n'étais qu'humaine nymphomane, somme toute. Mais je m'améliorais, et j'arrivais désormais à éviter la souffrance plusieurs jours de suite. Le prix sexuel à payer étirait l'engourdissement permanent dans les harems. Entre douleur sexuelle et rien, j'avais choisi le rien. En cet instant, je guettais la blessure. Je n'étais plus ahurie, mes sens s'étaient réveillés après des mois de somnolence. Pourtant rien ne venait. Je n'éprouvais qu'une peine –que ses intonations s'estompent.

Restait une solution. La sagesse aurait voulu que je fuie ce procédé potentiellement destructeur et très probablement susceptible de me plonger dans l'instabilité mentale. Il était idiot que j'encourage mes hallucinations. Sauf que... _elle_ s 'éloignait.

J'avançai d'un pas, histoire de tester ma théorie.

« Recule saloppe », gronda-t-elle.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais désiré entendre ses insulte, preuve fabriquée et mensongère qu'elle tenait à moi, cadeau douteux offert par mon subconscient.

Toutes ces réflexions m'avaient duré que quelque seconde. Mon petit groupe de spectateur m'observait intrigué. Je donnais sûrement l'apparence d'hésiter à les approcher. Comment auraient-ils pu deviner que je me régalais d'un moment de pure folie sexuelle ?

-Salut ! lança un des types sur un ton à la fois sûr de lui et un peu moqueur.

Clair de peau et de cheveux, il affichait l'assurance de qui se croit irrésistible. Je fus incapable de déterminer s'il l'était ou pas - j'étais mauvais juge. La voix subliminale réagit par un grondement exquis. Je souris, et l'homme sembla y voir un encouragement.

\- Je peux vous aider ? poursuivit-il, enchanté, en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Vous avez l'air perdu.

Je franchis le caniveau où ruisselait une eau que la pénombre rendait noire.

-Non, je ne suis pas perdue juste amnésique.

Maintenant que j'étais plus près, que mes yeux semblaient avoir effectué une mise au point, j'examinais l'armoire à glace brun. Il m'était totalement inconnu. Je ressentis une sorte d'étrange déception en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'affreux traqueur qui avait essayé de m'attaquer, un an plus tôt.

Le ténor s'était définitivement tu.

'' Je vous offre un verre ? proposa, le brun, nerveux, apparemment flattée que je l'aie distingué.

'' Je n'ai pas l'âge.

Ma réponse avait fusé, automatique. Il parut perplexe, s'interrogeant sur les raison qui m'avaient poussée à aborder. Je me sentis obliger de m'expliquer.

'' De loin, vous ressembliez à une de mes connaissance. Désolé, je suis amnésique et je me suis trompée.

La menace qui m'avait amenée à traverser la rue s'était dissipée. Ces hommes n'étaient pas les voyous dangereux dont je me souvenais. Ils étaient sûrement gentils. Inoffensifs. Dès lors, ça ne m'intéressait plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, intervint le blond plein d'assurance. Profitez quand même de notre compagnie.

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Jessica était restée en retrait, outragée par ma trahison.

\- Allez, juste une minute.

Je secouai la tête, tournai les talons et rejoignis Jess.

\- Allons dîner.

Je la regardai à peine. Certes, je m'étais apparemment libérée de mes attitudes de zombie amnésique. Pourtant j'étais toujours aussi distante. Préoccupée. L'engourdissement ne revenait pas, ce qui me rendait anxieuse.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise ? S'emporta Jessica. Et si ça avait été une psychopathe, violeur, hein ?

'' J'ai cru reconnaître l'un d'eux, éludai-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle laissât tomber.

'' Tu es vraiment bizarre, Bella Swan. J'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir qui tu es.

'' Désolé, mais tu sais moi non plus je sais plus qui je suis ces temps ci.

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

Nous gagnâmes le fast-food en silence. Elle regrettait sûrement que nous n'ayons pas choisi d'effectuer le trajet en voiture plutôt qu'à pied, quitte à nous faire servir au guichet du drive-in. Maintenant elle était pressée de me baiser pour que la soirée se termine, autant que moi à son début.

Pendant le repas, je tentais à plusieurs reprises de relancer la conversation, mais elle se montra peu coopérative. Je l'avais sans doute pour de bon. Lorsque nous retournâmes à la voiture, elle remit la radio sur sa station préféré et tourna le volume de façon à empêcher toute discussion.

Occulter la musique me fut moins difficile que d'ordinaire. Même si, pour une fois, mon esprit n'était pas aussi vide et hébété que d'habitude, j'avais trop à penser pour m'attarder sur les paroles des chansons. J'attendais que la stupeur revînt, ou la douleur. Parce que celle-ci était inévitable. J'avais enfreint mes propres règles. Au lieu de fuir les souvenirs perdus sexuelle, j'étais allée à leur rencontre, les avais accueillis à bras ouverts. J'avais entendu _sa_ voix dans ma tête, claire et nette. J'allais le payer très cher, j'en étais certaine, surtout si je ne parvenais pas à replonger dans le brouillard qui m'avait jusque-là protégée. Je me sentais trop alerte, et cela m'effrayait je me fessais baiser par Jessica.

En même temps, j'étais submergée par un soulagement tel que tout mon corps en vibrait. Car j'avais beau lutter pour ne pas songer à _elle_ , je ne tenais pas pour autant à l'oublier. J'avais peur que, plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque l'épuisement de l'insomnie briserait mes défenses, ne m'échappe la mémoire d'elle. Plus généralement, je craignais que mon esprit fît le tri et que, un jour, je ne sois plus capable de me rappeler précisément la couleur de ses yeux, la sensation de sa peau froide ou la tessiture de sa voix. Si je ne me permettais pas d'y penser, j'exigeai cependant de m'en souvenir. Parce qu'une seule chose m'était nécessaire pour continuer à vivre – savoir qu'elle était. C'est tout. Les restes, j'étais à même l'endurer.

Voilà pourquoi j'étais plus que jamais piégée à Forks, et pourquoi j'avais refusé la proposition de Charlie de déménager. Franchement, ça n'aurait pas dû avoir d'importance, puisque aucun d'eux n'y reviendrait jamais. Mais si je partais pour Jacksonville, ou dans n'importe quel endroit inconnu et lumineux pour des tournages pornos, comment ma certitude qu'elle existait, allait-elle subsister ? Dans un lieu où je ne réussirais pas à l'imaginer cette janes Hua, elle risquait de se flétrir. Je n'y survivrais pas.

Interdite de souvenir par mon amnésie, terrifiée par l'oublie. L'équilibre était délicat.

Après l'acte je fus surprise lorsque la voiture se gara devant chez moi. Le trajet était court, n'empêche, je n'aurais jamais cru que Jessica capable de se taire aussi longtemps après d'avoir coucher ensemble.

'' Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, dis-je en ouvrant la portière. Je me suis... .amusée.

Était-ce bien le mot ?

'' De rien, marmonna-t-elle.

'' Je suis désolée pour… ce qui s'est passé après le film.

'' Laisse tomber, Bella, c'est un peu normal tu es amnésique et tu a seulement fait une crise de flash back. Sa arrive a tout le monde qui ont ce problème.

Elle scrutait le pare-brise au lieu de me regarder. Elle paraissait de plus en plus furieuse.

'' A Lundi ?

'' Ouais. Salut.

J'abandonnai la partie, sortis et claquai la portière. Elle démarra en trombe et fila. Le temps de rentrer, je l'avais oubliée. Charlie était posté au milieu du hall, bras croisées et poings serrées.

'' Bonsoir, papa. Lançai-je distraitement.

Je le contournai pour atteindre l'escalier. J'avais trop pensé à Elle, et je tenais à être dans ma chambre quand ça me rattraperait.

'' Ou étais-tu ? Gronda Charlie.

'' Je suis allée au cinéma avec ma client Jessica, à Port Angeles, lui rappelai-je, surprise. On en a parlé ce matin.

'' Mouais.

'' Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il fixa mon visage, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent après y avoir repéré quelque chose d'inattendu.

'' Non, finit-il par répondre. C'était bien ?

'' Super nul comme porno. Nous avons vu des Zombies qui violaient des gens. Génial non ?

Il plissa les paupières

'' Bonne nuit, papa.

Il me laissa passer. Je me précipitai à l'étage.

Quelque minute plus tard, j'étais allongée sur mon lit, résignée à endurer la souffrance qui avait enfin daigné se ranimer.

La sensation qu'un grand trou mental avait été découpé dans ma tête, tranchant mes organes cérébraux et laissant des plaies béantes aux lèvres grossièrement tailladées qui continuaient à saigner douloureusement en dépit du temps, était paralysante.

La raison me disait que mes poumons fonctionnaient toujours, je haletais néanmoins ; la tête me tournait, comme si mes efforts pour respirer ne servaient à rien. Mon cœur aussi devait battre, mais je ne percevais pas ses cognements dans mes oreilles. Mes mains glacées me donnaient l'impression d'être bleues. Je me mis en chien de fusil, serrant mes côtes pour ne pas me déliter. Je m'obligeai à retrouver mon hébétude, mon déni. Malheureusement, ils me fuyaient.

Pourtant, malgré mon amnésie rétrograde, je découvrais que j'étais capable de survivre. J'étais alerte; la peine née de la perte de ma mémoire irradiait à partir de mon cœur, déclenchant des vagues épouvantables dans mon crâne et mes membres. Or, c'était supportable. Je m'en remettrais. Ce n'était plus la torture avoir perdu la mémoire qui m'avait auparavant anéantie, plutôt quelque chose que j'étais maintenant suffisamment forte pour endurer.

Quoi qu'il se fût passé ce soir-là, que ce fût imputable aux zombies violeur, à l'adrénaline ou aux hallucinations, ça m'avait réveillée. Pour la première fois depuis ma perte de mémoire, je ne sus pas de quoi mon lendemain serait fait.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La triche sexuelle.

'' Allez, sauve-toi, bella, suggéra Mike.

Le visage de biais, il ne me regardait pas vraiment. je me demandai combien de temps il m'avait ainsi observée sans que je m'en aperçusse. c'était un après-midi tranquille au bordel. À cet instant, il n'y avait que deux clients, des accros du sexe et de la randonnée, d'après leur conversation. les deux sœur de mike avais consacré la dernière heure à les baiser tout les deux et ensuite a leur exposer le pour et le contre des diffrents marques de sacs à dos léger. Essyer de trouvé le rapport se relevais mision impossible pour moi. Ils avaient cependant décidé de marquer une pause dans leurs marchandages sexuelle et s'octoyaient une petite récréation, se racontant leurs dernières aventures, histoire de voir lequel surpassait l'autre. Mike en avait profité pour s'échapper.

'' Ça ne m'ennuie pas de rester, répondis-je.

Je n'étais toujours pas parvenue à réintégrer ma carapace de torpeur sexuelle, et tout me paraissait étrangement trop proche et trop bruyant ce jour-là, comme si j'avais ôté du coton de mes oreilles. j'essayais d'oublier les rire de plaisir des randonneurs. en vain.

'' Croyez-moi, pérorait le plus trapu ( un type dont la barbe orange jurait avec les cheveux noirs), j'ai approché des grizzlis dans le parc naturel de Yellowstone, et ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ce monstre.

Sa tignasse sale et l'état de ses vêtements indiquaient qu'il rentrait tout juste d'expédition.

\- Mon oeil ! Les ours bruns ne sont jamais aussi gros. Vos grizzlis devaient être des bébés.

Son interlocuteur était grand et mince, le visage si tanné par le soleil et le vent que sa peau ridée semblait de cuir.

'' Sérieux, Bella, dès que ces deux-là s'en vont, je ferme la boutique, murmura mike.

'' Si tu insistes, cédai-je en haussant les épaules.

'' À quatre pattes, il était plus grand que vous, s'entêta le barbu tandis que je rassemblais mes affaires sexuelle. gros comme une maison et noir comme la suie. j'ai la bonne intention d'alerter les gardes forestiers du coin. il faut avertir les gens. parce que, figurez-vous, ce n'était pas en montagne mais à quelques mètres du sentier.

L'autre s'esclaffa et leva les yeux au ciel.

'' Laissez-moi deviner. vous rentriez en ville, non ? vous n'aviez pas fait de vrai repas et avoir eu agréable compagnie, ni dormir confortablement depuis une bonne semaine, hein ?

'' Hé… Mike ! appela le costaud en regardant de notre côté.

'' A lundi, marmonnai-je.

'' Oui, monsieur ? lança mike en se dirigeant vers eux.

'' Dis-moi, mon gars, il y a eu des alertes à l'ours brun, ces derniers temps, par ici ?

'' Non, monsieur, mais il est recommandé de garder ses distance et d'emballer soignesmeent ses provisions. vous avez vu les nouvelle boites hémétiques au marchée ? elle ne pèsent qu'un kilo…

Les portes automatiques glissèrent et je courus vers ma camionnette, courbée en deux sous la pluie dont les gouttes, extraordinairement sonores elles aussi, martelaient la capuche de mon imperméable. Bientôt cependant, le rugissement du moteur étouffa tous les autres bruit.

Je n'avais pas envie de regagner la maison vide. La nuit avait été d'une violence singulière, et je n'étais guère tenter de retourner sur mon lieu de torture sexuelle. La souffrance avait beau avoir assez diminué pour que je m'endorme, la crise n'était pas terminée. comme je l'avais confié à Jessica après le film, il n'y avait aucun risque que j'échappe aux cauchemars.

ces derniers étaient récurrents, désormais. Enfin, _ce_ , cedernier, car c'était toujours le même. on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que je m'en lasse, au bout de tant de mois, ou à ce que je m'immunise. Malheureusement, il ne maquait jamais de me terrifier et ne s'achevait que lorsque je me réveillais en criant.

Contrairement au première semaine, Charlie ne prenait plus la peine de vérifier qu'aucun intrus était en train de me violer. il s'était habitué, en fait la première semaine c'est moi qui la agressée sexuellement quand il est venu me voir.

Ce mauvais rêve n'aurait sûrement effrayé personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Nulle créature ne bondisait dans mon dos en beuglant « viole viole » comme les zombi du film. Aucun zombie, aucun fantôme, aucun violeur psychopathe ne le hantait. il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose, en vérité. rien, même. c'était juste le labyrinthe infini des arbres moussus, si tranquille que le silence provoquait une pression gênante contre mes tympans. Il faisait sombre, comme au crépuscule d'un jour couvert, avec juste assez de lumière pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. J'avançais dans le noir sans suivre de chemin, cherchant, encore et encore, infatigablement, de plus en plus frénétique au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, m'efforçant d'accélérer le pas alors que la vitesse me rendait maladroite... Puis survenait l'instant – je le sentait arriver mais ne réussissait pas à me tirer du sommeil avant qu'elle surgisse – ou j'oubliais qui je traquais. je comprenais alors qu'il n'y avait rien à chercher, rien à trouver, rien a baiser. qu'il n'y avais rien eu d'autre que ces bois déserts et mornes, et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus pour moi… rien, sinon le rien.

En général, c'était là que je reprenais conscience en hurlant.

Je roulai donc au hasard des rues, me bornant à errer par des routes de traverse désertes et mouillées afin d'éviter de croiser celle qui me ramènerait chez moi – de toute façon, je n'avais nul endroit ou aller.

J'aurais voulu me sentir de nouveau apathique, sauf que je ne me souvenais plus de la façon dont je m'y étais prise. Le cauchemar m'asticotait, m'incitait à tomber dans de douloureuses songeries. J'eus beau essayer d'oublier la forêt de mon rêve et secouer la tête dans tous les sens pour échapper aux images, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, et le chagrin repartit de plus belle, tapi près de la plaie béante qui déchirait ma poitrine. Ôtant une main du volant, je la plaquai sur mon coeur pour éviter d'exploser.

« J'ai tout oublier sauf cette janes hua, comme si mon annésie avais fait qu'elle avais jamais existé sauf elle. » les paroles résonnaient encore, dénuées de la clarté parfaite qui avait marqué mon hallucination de la veille. elles n'étaient que des mots, muets comme ceux d'une page imprimée. Rien que des mots, mais ils creusaient la blessure, l'écartelaient. J'écrasai la pédale du frein, consciente qu'il était déraisonnable de conduire dans cet état, et m'affalai sur le volant, tâchant de respirer en dépit de mon impression d'être privée de poumons.

Combien de temps cela allait-il durer cette foutu annésie ? Peut-être qu'un jour, dans dess années, pour peu que le mal accepte de s'atténuer suffisamment et devienne supportable, ma mémoire me reviendra et je serais capable de regarder en arrière et de me souvenir de ces quelques petits mois qui resteraient à jamais les plus beaux de mon existence sexuelle. alors, j'en était certaine, je _lui_ rendrais grâce du peu qu'elle m'avait accordé, plus que ce que j'avais demandé, plus que ce que je méritais. Un jour peut-être, oui, j'arriverais à envisager les choses ainsi. Mais si la déchirure de ma mémoire ne cicatrisait pas ? ses les lèvres à vif ne se refermaient pas ? Si les dommages étaient permanents, irréversibles ?

Je me serrai dans mes bras, en proie au désespoir. « Je l'ai oublier et c'est comme si elle n'avais jamais existé. » elle m'apparut que j'avais prété un serment a mon ex janes impossible à respecter. ce monstreuse femme donc le nom échappe pouvait effacée mes vidéo porno et reprendre mes cadeau, cela ne remettait pas les compteur à zéro nie ne me ramenait à l'époque d'où avais ma mémoire complete ayant précédé notre rencontre sexuelle. Les preuves physiques constituaient la variable la plus insignifiante de l'équation. Moi, en revanche, j'avais changé. Ma personnalité sexuelle s'était modifiée du a mon annésie au point d'en être méconnaissable. Même mon aspect extérieur n'était plus le même : le teint jaunâtre – saus là ou le causmard me maqullait des cernes mauves – les yeux sombres tranchant suffisamment sur ma peau blême. si j'avais été plus belle, on m'aurait , de loin, prise pour un vampire. Hélas, je n'étais pas belle, et mon allure évoquait sans doute plus un zombie nymphomane.

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existée du a mon annésie ? Quelle ânerie ! c'était une promesse intenable, et que Janes avait trahie sitôt qu'elle l'avait suggérée en trance d'hypnose. je me frappai la tête contre le volant pour tenter d'étouffer mon chagrin.

J'avais été idiote en voulant être forcée a être fidèle à la parole donnée. Quelle logique y avait-il à remplir sa part d'un accord, dès lors que celui d'en face l'avait d'ores et déjà violé ? Qui se souciait que je sois téméraire ou stupide ? Je n'avais aucune raison de fuir la témérité, aucune raison de m'interdire la stupidité. Le souffle court, je ris de moi-même. Téméraire à Forks... voilà qui risquait de se révéler difficile. Ce soudain accès d'ironie grinçante m'apporta la distraction et, avec elle, un répit à ma douleur. Je respirai mieux et réussis à me rasseoir au fond de mon siège. Bien qu'il fît froid ce jour-là, j'avais le front emperlé de sueur.

Histoire de ne pas retomber dans mes crise d'annésique, je me concentrai sur les possibilités de hardiesse qu'ofrait Forks. Jouer les imprudente sexuelle, dans une telle bourgade allait exiger pas mal d'ingéniosité, plus que je n'en avait à disposition peut-être. J'avais très envie de me trouver quelque chose de sexuelle, pourtant. j'irais mieux, je le savais, si je ne m'entêtais pas a respecter les termes du contract, toute seule de mon côté, et si, à mon tour, je me parjurais. Toutefois, comment allais-je me débrouiller pour tricher, ici, dans cette petite ville inoffensive ? Certes, Forks n'avait pas été toujours aussi bénigne, même si désormais elle était exactement ce que son apparence laissait entendre – un endroit rasoir et tranquille. Les yeux fixés sur le pare-brise, je réfléchis longuement, sans beaucou progresser néanmoins. Mon esprit était léthargique et ne paraissait me mener nulle part. Coupant le moteur, qui gémissait de façon pitoyable après avoir tourné au ralenti aussi longtemps, je sortis de la bruine.

La pluie glacée – un bel orage se péparait – ne tarda pas à dégouliner de mes cheveux sur mes joues, pareille à des larmes d'eau douce. Cela m'éclaircit les idées. Battant des cils pour chasser les gouttes, je mis un moment à identifier l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée - Russell Avenue. Ma Chevrolet bloquait l'allée des Cheney, en face desquels vivaient les Marks. La raison me dictait de reprendre le volant et de rentrer à la maison. Je n'aurais pas dû errer ainsi, distraite, dans un état second, véritable danger ambulant ; de plus, quelqu'un allait finir par repérer mes divagations et par alerter Charlie et la police.

Je soufflai un bon coup et m'apprêtai à bouger quand un panneau, dans la cour des Marks, attira mon attention. ce n'était qu'un grand morceau de carton appuyé contre la boîte aux lettres surlequel ont avait gribouillé en capitales, au feutre noir.

Parfois, on n'échappe pas à son destin.

Était-ce une coïncidence ? un coup du sort ? Aucune idée, mais il aurait été bête de croire à la fatalité, de penser que les motos délabrées qui roullaient devant la maison des Marks – à côté de l'annocne manuscrite qui disait À vendre, en remetre en état – avaient un but métaphysique quelconque parce qu'elles se trouvaient juste à l'endroit ou j'avais eu besoin qu'elles fussent. Bref, la destinée n'avait sans doute rien à voir là-dedans. c'était peut-être seulement qu'il existait des tas de moyen d'être téméraire, et que ce n'était que maintenant que celui-ci m'apparaissait.

Téméraire et stupide. les termes préférés de mon père chauffeur quand il s'agissait de qualifier les deux-roues.

Comparé au chauffeur de limousine des grandes villes, le travail de charlie n'était pas très mouvementé. En revanche, il avait souvent assitée a des ascident de la circulation. avec les kilomètres de quatre voies mouillées qui sinuaient dans la forêt en une succession de virage plus mortels les uns que les autres, les interventions de ce genre n'étaient pas rares. Malgré les multiples camions chargés de tronc d'arbres, qui fonçaient sur les routes, la plupart des automobilistes s'en sortaient bien cependant. Les seules exceptions à la règles était les motards, Charlie n'avait que trop vu de victimes, presque toujours des jeunes, répandues sur la chaussée. Avant mes dix ans, il m'avait fait jurée sexuellement de ne jamais accepter une balade sur un de ces engins. En dépit de mon jeune âge, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour accepter de coucher avec lui pour ça. Qui pouvait d'ailleurs être assez dignue pour avoir envie de se promener en moto dans ces parages humides ? Cela revenait sûrement à prendre un bain à cent kilomètres-heure.

j'en avais fait, des promesse sexuelle, dans ma vie…

Soudain, le déclic se produisit. j'avais envie d'être stupide et téméraire, je voulais trahir tout mes serments sexuelle. Pourquoi s'arrêter à celui-là ? Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me décider. Je m'approchai de la maison des Marks et sonnai. L'un des gars de la famille, le plus jeune, qui était en seconde, ouvrit la porte. Mon annésie fit que son prénom m'échappa. Le sommet de sa tête blonde m'arrivait à peine aux épaules. Lui n'eut aucune difficulté à se souvenir de mon nom.

'' Bella Swan ? s'étonnai-t-il.

'' Combien, pour la moto ? haletai-je en désignant du pouce les épaves, derrière moi.

'' tu rigoles ?

'' Non.

'' Elle ne fonctionnent pas.

C'était quelque chose que j'avais deviné rien qu'en lisant le panneau.

'' Combien ? répétai-je, agacée.

'' Si tu en veux vraiment une, sers-toi. Ma mère a obligé mon père à les flanquer là pour que les éboueurs les ramssent avec le reste des poubelles.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Absolument. Tu préfères demander à ma mère ?

\- Non, je te crois.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Elles ne sont pas légères.

\- D'accord, merci. Mais je n'en ai besoin que d'une.

\- Autant que tu prennes les deux. Comme ça, tu pourras utiliser les pièces de l'autre.

Me suivant sous l'averse, il me donna un coup de main pour chargéer les photos à l'arrière de la van. il paraissait tellement pressée de s'en débarrasser que je ne discutai pas.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? s'enquit-elle. elles ne roulent plus depuis des années.

Je huassai les épaules. j'avais agi sur un coup de tête, mon plan n'était pas des plus aboutis.

'' Je les porterai peut-être à Dowling.

'' Ça risque de te coûter plus que ce qu'elles valent, a moins que tu couche avec lui. ricana-t-il.

Il avait raison, John Dowling était connu pour être cher. Sauf urgence, les gens préféraient éviter son garage et aller à Port Angeles, pour peu que leur voiture fût en état d'accomplir le trajet. Personnellement, j'avais eu de la chance. Quand Charlie m'avait offert la vangonnette, j'avais craint de ne pas être en msure d'assumer son entretien. sauf que je n'avais jamais eu de problème. Sinon que le moteur rugissait comme celui d'un char d'assaut, et qu'elle ne dépassait pas les quatre-vingt-gix kilomètres-heure. Leah Clairewater l'avais drôlement bien bichonnée, du temps qu'elle avait appartenu à son père, Harry…

Une fois encore un flash de mes souvenir me frappa comme l'éclair – comparaison qui s'imposait, vu la tournure prise par la météo. je venais de me souvenir de l'indienne quand je suis rentrée a la maison annésique ma Lily de Harpie clairewater.

'' tu sais quoi ? dis-je. Ça va aller. je connais deux de mes ancien client qui savent retaper des voitures autant que de me tapper en orgie sexuelle.

'' Génial s'extasia-t-il.

Il attendit, sans cesser d'agiter la main et de sourire, que je fusse éloignée pour rentrer. Sympa, ce môme. À présent, je savais ou j'allais. aussi, je ne perdis pas de temps, désireuse d'être à la maison avant que Charlie revienne, même s'il avait peu de chance qu'il terminât tôt sa journée. Une fois chez nous, je me ruai sur le téléphone, mes clées encore à la main.

'' Chauffeur Swan, s'il vous plaît, demandai-je au routier qui décrocha, c'est sa fille bella.

'' oh, Salut, Bella ! me salua-t-il aimable, ne quitte pas, je vais le chercher.

Je patientai.

'' Que t'est-il arrivé, Bella ? rugit mon père dès qu'il fut en ligne.

'' Je ne peux donc pas t'appeler sans qu'il y ait une urgence ?

Il laissa s'écouler une minute avant de répondre :

'' Ça serait bien la première fois. Alors, il y a une urgence ?

'' Non. Mais vu que j'ai perdu la mémoire, tu pourrais m'indiques le chemin pour aller chez les clairewater, je ne suis pas sûre de m'en souvenir du a ma mémoire perdu. J'ai vachement envie de rendre visite a Leah et a Seth, ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas sauter dessus, probablement a cause je vient de me souvenir d'eux aujourd'hui.

'' Excellente idée ! s'exclama Charlie d'une voix beaucoup plus joyeuse soudain. tu as un stylo ?

Le trajet se révéla d'une simplicité enfantine. J'annonçai que je passerais surement la nuit la-bas, malgré ses encouragements à ne pas me presser. je devinai qu'il souhaitait me rejoindre à La Push, ce dont il n'était pas question. c'est donc avec un temps limite que je partis pour la réserve, roulant trop vite dans les rues assombrie par la tempête. je priais pour que Seth et laeh fût seul. s'il apprenait ce que je manigançais, Harry moucharderait à coup sûr. je m'inquiétais un peu de sa réaction quand il me verrait, aussi. il risquait d'être _trop_ heureux. Pour lui, aucun doute, le fait que je sois amnésique s'était arrangée bien mieux qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer. son plaire et son soulagement ne serviraient qu'à me rappeler celle que je ne supportais pas de me remémorer. Pitié, pas aujourd'hui. je voulais baiser lily et seth en paix moi.

La maison en rondin des Clairewater m'était vaguement familière. grande, percé de fenêtre étroites, couverte d'une peinture rouge fanée qui lui donnait des airs de ferme porno allemande miniature. Seth me repéra avant même que je sortie de la vagonnette. Le rugissement de mon moteur, qu'il connaissait si bien, l'avait sûrement averti de mon arrivée. Seth avait été très content que Charlie achète la Chevrolet à son père pour me l'offrir en échange de mon cul, car ça lui épargnait de devoir la conduire quand il en aurait l'âge. Si j'aimais beaucoup ma voiture, lui semblait considérer sa lenteur comme un inconvénient majeur. il vint à ma rencontre.

'' Bellie ! s'écria-t-il.

Un sourire épanoui fendit ses lèvres et levais une bosse a son pantalon, ses dents blanches formant un contraste saisissant avec sa peau cuivrée. c'était la première fois que je le voyais avec les cheveux dénoués, et ils formaient comme un rideau de satin noir autour de son visage mince. ces huit derniers mois, il avait grandis, dépassant le stade ou les muscles de la prime jeunesse durcissent, créant ces silhouette charpentée et dégingandées propres au adolescents. Les tendons et les veines de ses bras et de ses mains saillaient à présent. ses traits, aussi charmant qu'autrefois, s'était également durcis –pomettes plus proéminentes, mâchoire plus carrée, effaçant les rondeurs de l'enfance.

'' Salut, seth ! vient te baiser tout la nuit si tu veut.

Son amabilité sexuelle était contagieuse, et je me rendis compte que j'étais heureuse de le voir, ce qui m'étonna. j'avais oublié à quel point je l'appréciais comme client sexuelle. il s'était planté à quelque centimètres de moi, et je fus obligée de lever la tête pour l'examiner –autre source de stupéfaction.

'' Tu as encore poussée ! l'accusai-je, ahurie, tandis que la pluie dégouttait sur mes joues.

Il rit, sa bouche s'étirant de façon presque impossible.

Un maître quatre-vin-quinze, annonça-t-il éminemment satisfaite.

Sa voix était plus grave que celle, feutrée, dont j'avais gardé le souvenir.

'' Et tu compte t'arrêter ou ? demandai-je en secouant le menton. tu va m'écrasée en orgie tu est un géant.

'' Et ma queue est encore plus longue si tu veut la voir en bouche, une vrai asperge, grimaça-t-il. entre, tu es en train de te faire tremper.

Il repartit vers la maison, tout en marchant, il rassembla ses cheveux entre ses immenses battoirs, tira un élastique de sa poche et se façonna une queue-de-cheval.

'' Papa ? Appela-t-il en se baissant pour franchir le seuil. Devine un peu qui est là pour me baiser cette nuit !

Installée dans une chaise berçante, Harry lisait dans le minuscule salon carré. en m'apercevant il posa son livre sur ses genoux et vint vers moi.

''' Eh bien, tu parles d'une surprise ! tu a retrouver la mémoire de notre maison ! s'exclama-t-il. contente de te revoir, bella.

Nous échangeâmes une poignée de main, la mienne se perdant dans son énorme paume.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'amène a baiser par ici ? Charlie va bien ?

'' Très bien. Depuis tout ce temps, j'avais juste envie de renouer sexuellement avec Seth, est-ce que Leah est la aussi ?

'' Oui bien sur elle est au téléphone dans sa chambre pour faire changement.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'éclairèrent aussitôt. son sourire était si large qu'il donnait l'impression de blesser ses joues.

'' tu reste a dormir ? s'enquit Harry, ravi lui aussi.

'' Si vous voulez bien ? après tout je risque être prise tout la nuit par votre fille et votre fis de tout façon, Charlie aura juste a acheter une pizza.

'' je peux l'appeler. tu sais qu'il est toujours invité chez nous.

Je m'esclaffai, histoire de cacher mon embarras.

'' Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais ne jamais revenir, protestai-je. je jure de multiplier mes visites sexuelle au point que vous en aurez assez avoir des putes a la maison.

Après tout, si Seth parvenait à réparer la moto, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un m'apprenne à la conduire en échange de mon cul.

'' Très bien, recula Harry, amusé. tu est libre de satisfaire leah et seth alors,.

'' Alors, Bella, intervient Seth, tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier après notre orgie indienne.

'' Non, rien de particulier. À quoi t'occupais-tu avec Leah avant que je t'interrompe ?

J'étais étrangement à l'aise, ici. l'endroit était familier, de façon assez lointaine néanmoins. il ne recelait aucune trace douloureuse d'un passé récent et oublier. Seth hésita.

'' J'allais juste commencer à bricoler la voiture de Leah, mais on peu aller la baiser en surprise pour quelle cesse de parler a des pervers au téléphone.

'' Non, c'est parfait ! J'adorerais que tu me la montres et aussi on pourrais baiser a l'intérieur de la voiture si tu veut.

'' Bon, acquiesça-t-il, dubitatif, tu est vachement en manque de cul, elle est derrière, dans le garage.

Voila qui était encore mieux, songeai-je.

À un de ces jours ! dis-je à Harry en sortant.

Un épais bosquet d'arbres et de buissons séparait la maison du garage, lequel consistait en deux abris de jardin préfabriqué qu'on avait visées l'un à l'autre après avoir abattu les cloisons intérieures. dedans une auto reposait sur les parpaings. A moi, elle parut complète. en tout cas, j'identifiait l'écusson ornant la caladre et le numéro 53 sur le dessus

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est comme Volkswagen? me semble que j'ai déjà vu cet chiffre quelque part a la télé

'' Sa serais pas La Herbie par hasard que tu parle ? c'est la même voiture, leah adore cette série de vieux film de disney mais les orignaux seulement pas le nouveau qui est nul selon elle, alors je l'ai peinturée comme la voiture des vieux film. c'est une vielle golf de 1963 la même que celui des film. Mais malheureusement elle est pas vivante comme dans la série.

'' Ha ha très bonne blague Ça avance bien alors ?

'' J'ai presque fini, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Mon père a respecté sa parole du printemps dernier, ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

'' ah euh, quel parole.

Il sursautais avant de de se rappelez que j'étais amnésique et avais tout oublier du sujet cependant que je m'efforçais de ne pas me laisser happer par le souvenir du bal de fin de l'année qui de tout façon était perdu a jamais.

'' Et bien, si tu t'en souvient pas, mon père a corrompu ma sœur de participer en échange d'argent et de pièce détachées pour sa voiture a votre ball des finisant, elle a jouer les messagères auprès de nous deux. Harry t'avait priée de rester à bonne distance de la personne dont tu a oublier le nom et qui contait le plus dans ta ancienne vie. Désolé je suis un gros con j'avais oublier que tu avais oublier cette histoire.

Situation à laquelle j'avais la ferme intention de remédier, toutefois.

'' Leah s'y connais en motos, Seth ?

'' Couci-couça. Mon pote Embry a un trial. il nous arrive de bricoler ensemble dessus, pourquoi ?

'' Eh bien…

Je me mordis les lèvres, songeuse. Je n'avais aucune garantie qu'il ne bavarderait pas à tort et à travers. En même temps, je n'avais guère le choix.

\- J'ai mis la main sur deux machines qui ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme. Je me demandais si tu saurais les réparer. je paierais la main d'œuvre si tu veut.

'' Cool en échange de ton cul pourquoi pas ?, régola-t-il, apparemment enchanté par le défi sexuelle. je peux toujours essayer avec leah.

'' Juste un truc ! le prévins-je, l'index levé. Charlie est contre ces engins. s'il l'apprenait, il mourrait sans doute d'un infarctus. donc, pas un mot à Harry.

'' T'inquiète, je comprends, mais je mettrais leah dans la confidence.

'' je te paierais en argent.

'' tu débloque ton cul est suffisant crois moi ! s'offusqua-t-il. Ça me plait, de t'aider en échange de baiser. Hors de question que tu débourse un seul dollar.

'' Dans ce cas, je te propose un marché (j'inventai au fur et a mesure, mais ça me paraissait raisonnable.) je n'ai besoin que d'une moto, ainsi que de leçons avec toi ou leah. donc je t'offre la deuxième a ta sœur et a toi, et toi, tu m'apprends à piloter l'autre en cours sexuelle.

'' Génial ! s'exlama-t-il en détachant les syllabes.

'' Une minute ! tu as l'âge ? c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

'' tu l'as raté, railla-t-il. j'ai enfin eu mes seize ans et on a mis leah nue dans un gâteau montée pour ma fête.

'' Non que ça t'ait jamais empêché de conduire avant. Désolé d'avoir manqué l'événement de la voir nue sortir du gâteau, mais dit moi tu la mis avant ou après l'avoir fait cuire

Seth éclatais de rire a la blague.

'' Avant la cuisson évidement on a fait comme indiquais la recette dans la famille adams 2.

'' Espèce de salle con de menteur dit une voix forte et hilare.

Une furie me sautais sur le dos flambant nue, leah évidement.

'' coucou bella tu est pas venu me violer dans ma chambre au téléphone je suis jalouse, sa aurais émécher ce don juan de black de m'emmerder au téléphone.

'' On y allais tu sais, on attendais que tu sois libre de ton téléphone pour m'invitée a te baiser comme une folle.

'' En tout cas, pas de souci. je ne fête pas le tien non plus. tu en es à combien Bella? soixante ans vielle garce.

'' Pas loin, maugréai-je.

'' On n'aura qu'a organisée une orgie commune pour nous rattraper, en commandante un gâteau a étage crue pour faire cuire Bella nue dedans. dit-t-elle ne claquant des doigt en chantant adams famlly.

'' Voila qui ressemble a un contrat pornographique vu que vous baiser tout le temps.

Le mot déclencha des étincelles dans ses prunelles. il fallait que je calme ses ardeurs sexuelle avant qu'il se fasse des idée. j'avais commis un erreur a ma connaissance, seulement parce que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi légère et pleine d'envie sexuelle depuis longtemps. La rareté de telle émotions en rendait le contrôle plus difficile.

'' On verra quand les motos seront réparées, éludai-je. Un cadeau sexuelle mutuel, en quelque sorte.

'' D'accord. Quand comptes-tu me les apporter ?

'' Elles sont dans la van, avouai-je, gênée.

Lui et leah ne sembla pas se vexer.

'' Super, leah va t'habiller tout de même. dit seth.

'' Mais je suis habiller, c'est juste que tes trop idiot pour le voir chez tout.

'' Harry ne risque-t-il pas de les apercevoir ?

Leah s'écriais tout comme le doc dans retour vers le futur version porno.

'' Je vais crée une diversion sexuelle.

Nous fîmes le tour par l'est pendant que Leah occupais a s'amuser son père sexuellement parlant, et utilisant l'abri des buisson quand nous étions visibles de la maison et affectant de nous promener. Seth déchargea rapidement les machines et les roula l'une après l'autre jusqu'au bosquet ou je me cachais. ça avait l'air facile, alors que je les avais trouvées extrêmement lourdes.

'' Elle ne sont pas en si mauvaise état que ça, commenta-t-il quand nous les poussâmes sous le couvert des arbres. Celle-là vaudra même quelque chose quand leah en aurai terminé avec elle. c'est une vielle Harley sprint.

'' Alors, ce sera la vôtre.

'' tu es sûre ?

'' sur et certaine.

'' Par contre, tu va devoir être très performante sexuellement pour l'autre un peu, ajouta-t-il en examinant des bout de métal noircis. certaines pièces ont besoin d'être changée, je demanderais a leah son aide.

'' Vous rien du tout, objectais-je. si tu bosse contre mon cul, c'est moi qui paie le matériel.

'' Je ne sais pas.

'' J'ai des économies tu sais c'est utile la prostitution. pour la faq.

La Fac, mon œil ! de toute façon, je n'avais pas mis assez d'argent de coté en me vendant au trottoire pour aller ou que ce soit. et puis, je ne tenais pas du tout de quitter forks. quelle importance, si je tapais un peu dans ma cagnotte de professionnelle ? Seth hocha la tête. L'université et lui…

Tandis que nous retournions en douce au garage, je m'avisai que j'avais de la chance. Seul deux adolescent incestueuse était susceptible d'accepter de tromper nos parents respectifs en piochant dans l'argent destiné à mes études pour remettre en était des engins dangereux. Seth ne trouvait rien à redire à mon plan sexuelle ; il était un cadeau du ciel quand il invitais a l'intérieur de sa Herbie pour baiser comme un vrai champion de film porno et sa queue étais vraiment énorme en moi et nous fut rejoint par sa sœur qui était en préparation tapée son père comme préparation au banquet final de me taper avec son frère a trois. Et nous passons tout la nuit dans son garages a baiser de longue heures incroyablement satisfaite de me faire remplir par seth clairwater et leah qui venais de se faire baiser par son père en diversion sexuelle.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Amitié sexuelle.

Le garage était une cachette idéale. La canne de Harry n'aurait pu franchir la bande de terrain inégale qui séparais de la maison.

Après notre orgie de soirée dans sa herbie, Leah et Seth entreprit immédiatement de démantibuler la moto rouge, celle qui m'était réservée, après m'avoir ouvert la golf pour que je m'y installe nue plutôt que par terre. tout en s'activant, ils bavardait allégrement, n'exigeant de moi que je sois nue en permanence ce qui était un minimum d'encouragement pour entretenir la conversation. Il m'informa des progrès de son année de seconde, jacassant à qui mieux mieux sur ses cours et ses deux meilleurs copains, donc un le surnom le monstre indomptable.

'' Quil et Embry ? l'interrompis-je à un moment. Drôle de noms mais pourquoi tu le surnomme le monstre indontable ?

'' Celui du monstre indomptable,allias Quil, il se le transmettent de génération en génération, mais le surnom vient du fait qui a une queue gigantesque pour son âge et il débande jamais si on lui demande de sauter quelqu'un un vrai maniaque sexuelle temps que on le tente pas a vouloir le baiser, rigola Seth. Quant à Embry, je crois que ça vient d'une vedette de feuilleton télé mais je n'en suis pas sûr. en tout cas, vaut mieux ne pas aborder ce sujet devant eux, sinon ils te filent une trempe, et ils s'y mettre à deux!

'' Aimerais bien les baiser a deux surtout quil.

'' Je te le conseille pas mais si tu veut vraiment les baiser je ne te laisser pas montée dans ma herbie sa queue énorme va la démolir dit Leah en riant.

'' Charmants client en dirais que Leah a déjà tentée de le domptée.

'' Oui et elle a eu le cul héritée pendant 6 mois. Je t'assure, il sont chouettes et pervers. seulement, il ne faut pas se moquer de leurs nom, par contre quill tu peut te moquer de sa queue de géant il est habituée, on l'appelle parfois aussi Quil le troll c'est plus cours.

Juste à cet instant, un appelle retentit au loin.

'' Seth ?

'' Harry ? m'inquiétai-je immédiatement en cherchant en vitesse mes vêtement.

'' Non, répondit Seth en baissant la tête et , malgré la maté de sa peau, j'eus l'impression qu'il rougissait. quand on parle du géant, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

'' Seth? tu es là ?

Les cris s'étaient rapprochés.

'' Ouais ! brailla Seth en retour avant de soupirer.

Une minute de silence passa, puis deux garçons à la peau sombre apparurent au détour d'un arbre, avançant nonchalamment. le premier était mince et presque aussi grand que Jacob et une énorme bosse dans son jean, c'était surment Quil le membre géant. Ses cheveux noirs séparé par une raie médiane lui arrivaient au menton, le pan gauche coincé derrière son oreille tandis que l'autre retombait librement sur le côté le plus petit était trapu. son t-shirt blanc était fendu sur son torse musculeux, ce dont il semblait avoir fièrement conscience. ses cheveux étaient coupés court, presque à ras. tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en me découvrant flambant nue. les yeux du plus fin firent la navette entre Seth et moi, tandis que ceux du costaud a énorme bosse me détaillais en bavant, et qu'un sourir étirait lentement ses lèvres.

'' Salut, les gars ! lançais Seth sans beaucoup d'entrain.

'' Salut, Sethy, répondit le bien bâtis sans cesser de me matée.

Son sourire était si espiègle que je ne pus retenir le mien. Aussitôt, il m'adressa un clin d'œil.

'' Salut, toi !

'' Qui, Embry, je vous présente ma pute privée, Bella.

Les deux garçon – j'ignoras encore totalement qui était qui – échangèrent une regard complice.

'' La fille qui fait de la porno de Charlie, c'est ça ? me demanda le grand en me tendant la main.

'' Exact, confirma-je. Sa poigne était ferme, et la lui serrer ressemblait à un exercice de musculation.

'' Je suis Quil Ateara, annonça-t-il avec pompe.

'' Ravie de te rencontrer, Quil mais puis savoir pourquoi on appelle le géant inarrêtable ou un truc du gère.

'' A cause adore baiser mais peu de fille son capable de me tolérée.

'' Ouais surtout a cause qui sont héritée de se réveille a hôpital après avoir baiser surtout dit Leah en mode harpie

'' très drole leah. c'est arrivée qu'une fois et était avec toi mdr.

'' Salut, Bella, Moi, c'est Embry, Embry Call. mais tu avais sans doute deviné

Embry était plus petit que Quil et agita la main avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. j'acquiesçai.

'' Enchantée. vous venez me baiser aussi suis preneur pour une orgie a plusieurs.

'' C'est sa que vous fabriquez ? lança Quil qui me matait toujours.

'' Bella et moi allons réparer ces bécanes mais effectivement nous l'avons baiser aussi, expliqua Seth et elle va dormir cette nuit avec nous ici.

Hum, dormir avec eux, surtout. en tout cas, le mot orgie et bécanes devait être magique, car les deux nouveau venus se penchèrent sur le tas de ferraille tout en bombardant leur ami de questions. Je ne comprenais pas la moitié des mots qu'ils employaient. il fallait sans doute avoir un chromosome Y pour apprécier l'intérêt de tout ça. ils étaient encore plongées dans leur conversation lorsque tombais de sommeil. Leah m'invitais donc dans sa chambre loin des garçon pour sa dose de copinage sexuelle. en soupirant je me glissai hors de la golf en baillant.

'' On t'ennuie, hein ? s'excusa Seth.

'' Non je suis fatiguer et leah a très envie de me baiser dans sa chambre. (ce n'était pas un mensonge. bizarrement, je m'amusais bien a faire baver les garçons). Il faut seulement que appelle Charlie pour voir si il a diner vu que je couche ici par contrat sexuelle indienne.

'' Oh… bon je vois leah veut agresse cette nuit alors, je vais terminer de démonter les motos ce soir et je réfléchirais à ce dont nous avons besoin pour les rafistoler. Quand veux-tu que je te réveille pour travailleur dessus ?

'' Quand je suis en contrat je dort très tard le lendemain, mais réveille-moi baisant j'adore ça.

Les dimanches étaient mon enfer sexuelle sur terre. je n'avais jamais assez de devoir pour me tenir occupée. Quil poussa du coude Embry, et ces deux idiots ricanèrent.

'' On peut venir t'accompagne avec leah si tu veut avoir deux beau indien dans ton lit te fera du bien.

'' Oublier sa vous être pas beau ni un ni l'autre. elle est a moi cette nuit. dit leah en tentant de me protéger de ses copin pervers de seth.

'' Oh sois sympa leah la chippie au t'aurais sautée aussi dit quil.

'' Assez vous deux, bon bella tu dressera une liste, et on ira acheter les pièces détachées.

'' Je ne veux pas que tu paies pour toutes, se renfrogna-t-il.

'' T'occupe ! c'est ma tournée. toi, tu te borne à me baiser après leah en échange de ton expertise sexuelle et ton boulot.

Embry leva les yeux au ciel.

'' N'empêche, protesta Seth.

'' Écoute, si je portais ces engins chez un mécano, combien cela me coûterais-t-il en nature, Seth ?

'' O.K., céda-t-il c'est toi la chef porno du marchée.

'' Et n'oublie pas non plus mes leçon sexuelle de conduire, ajoutai-je.

Un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui chuchota à Embry quelque chose que je n'entendis pas vu que était proche enlevée de force par Leah. Seth lui assena une claque sur la nuque.

'' Ça suffit le gland gigantesque, grogna-t-il. fichez-moi le camp vous êtes pas invitée a la baiser.

'' Oui, un prochaine fois, me récria-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de la maison avec leah, c'est moi qui doit baiser leah cette nuit, à demain, sethy.

Sitôt hors de vue, les deux copain des seth se lâchèrent.

'' Wouah quelle bombe sexuelle ! s'écrièrent-ils comme un seul homme.

Suivirent des bruits de taloche pontuée de « ouille ! » et de « Hé! »

'' Si jamais l'un de vous ose mettre un bout de queue en elle dans les parages demain.

Le reste des menaces de Seth se perdit à mesure que je m'éloignais avec leah. j'étouffais un rire, ce qui m'interloqua. Je riais. je riais pour de bon, et seul leah n'était là pour en témoigner. j'étais tellement bien que je ris derechef, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

Je téléphonais a Charlie quand il avais rentrée, il était commandé du poulet frit en fast-food évidement et me souhaitais une bonne nuit sexuelle avec leah.

'' Ne t'en fait pas pour moi chérie concentre plus tes envie sexuelle sur Leah et seth. je te vois demain soir.

'' Oui tu a raison, j'ai pas mal de bouleau cette nuit.

Je parlais à son téléphone et leah avais la tête entre mes jambe et je la dominais.

'' Je vais te laisser travailler alors dit charlie en racrochant.

'' Bon a présent a toi leah de me faire l'amour en attendant ton frère.

Je raccrochais son téléphone et elle le débranchais même pour être sur de ne pas être dérangée par la sonnerie et je lui sautais dessus et le la dominais avec force comme une envie longtemps oublie venais apparaître.

'' Ah ah beli tu est vraiment affamée je savais pas que tu était dominatrice quand on te fait l'amour.

'' Moi aussi je l'ignorais.

Leah et moi on s'esclaffait de bonheur en se jouissant en même temps et hurlant nos nom commun. je me calmais pour pouvoir parler quand j'ai remarquer quelque chose leah était teinte les cheveux et avais pas du tout vu que était la même couleur que la mienne.

'' C'est jolie tes cheveux tu tes fait teindre ma couleur.

'' merci on dirais en fesant sa on serais comme des sœur jumelle tu trouve pas.

'' Ouais c'est chouette désolée de pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt.

'' Pas grave était occupée a faire bandée les garçons. hey dit et si on fesais semblant que tes ma sœur sexuelle.

'' bonne idée petite sœur.

nous fumes rejoint évidement par notre grand fère Seth quelque heure plus tard vu qui avais terminée le démontage et avais rammener mes vêtements du garage. il me baise et je me suis mis a crier : je suis ta sœur ta pas honte je suis ta sœur pour excitée encore.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin entre les deux finalement je me suis réveiller tout seul et apparement seth était pris son pied ce matin et moi aussi.

'' Bien dormis en dirait dit ma sœur sexuelle leah en baillant.

'' Oui sa fessais longtemps que avais pas pris mon pied sans être en mode Jouet sexuelle zombi.

'' tu a un mode jouet sexuelle ? je comprend pas. dit seth en étirant.

'' Quand je suis devenue amnésique, j'ai passée plus de temps a baiser que a socialisée sans arrêt. je vais devoir rentrée.

'' Déjà dit-t-elle.

'' Il faut bien que je veille sur Charlie non ? je vais revenir cette après-midi si je tombe pas endormie ici la en le baisant lui.

J'arrivais avant que Charlie se lève et je lui fit a déjeuner et un café. quand il descendais de sa chambre était en train de retirer les œuf de la pole pour le déposer sur l'assiette.

'' Bon matin chérie, me salua-t-il d'une voix incertaine. tu t'es bien amusée avec Seth et leah la nuit dernière?

'' Oui, répondis-je en portant la nourriture sur la table.

'' Tant mieux, commenta-t-il, toujours aussi prudent. à quoi avez-vous passé le temps ?

Ce fut mon tour de marcher sur des œufs.

'' On a baiser dans son garage, et j'ai regardé entièrement nue avec leah en train de bricoler. tu savais qu'il restaurait une Volkswagen ? elle ressemble même a la Volkswagen dans la série de film de wall disney Herbie.

'' Il me semble que Harry m'en a parlé, en effet, vu que c'est sa série de film préféré.

L'interrogatoire s'interrompit quand Charlie commença à manger, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à m'observer attentivement. Après dîner, je traînassai dans la cuisine, que je nettoyais deux fois, puis m'attaquai à mes devoirs tandis que Charlie regardait un match de hockey. J'attendis le plus longtemps possible, mais il finit par me signaler qu'il était encore tôt. comme je ne relevai pas, il se mit debout, s'étira puis quitta le salon en étreignant sexuellement derrière lui. je lui emboîtai le pas de bonne grâce.

En grimpant les marches, je sentis les dernières parcelles du bien-être anormal de hier matin me quitter pour laisser place à la peur sourde qu'engendrait la perspective de ce que j'allais devoir affronter à présent. Je n'étais plus amorphe sexuellement parlant. Cette nuit passée a baiser Leah et Seth, je n'en doutais pas, risquait d'être aussi pénible que la précédente. Je fit l'amour a mon père sur son lit, prêt a subir l'attaque. je fermai fort les paupières et… me réveillai comme un fleur, 12 heure de baise plus tard autrement dit.

Ahurie, je contemplai la lumière argent pâle qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Pour la première fois depuis plus de quatre mois, je n'avais pas rêvé. ni violer mon père. j'ignorais quelle émotion, du soulagement ou de la stupéfaction, était la plus puissante. je restai coucher a côté de mon père endormie, pendant quelques minutes, attendant que ça revienne car, naturellement, quelque chose devait survenir – à défaut de douleur, du moins l'hébétude. je patientai, en vain. j'étais reposée, satisfaite sexuellement, et dans une forme éblouissante, même si je m'attendais à ce que ça ne dure pas. j'étais en équilibre sexuellement instable sur une arête, et il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je bascule. Rien qu'examiner ma chambre avec cette conscience toute neuve –pour en déduire combien elle paraissait étrange, trop bien rangée, à croire que je n'y vivais pas – était dangereux.

Je décidai de penser à des choses plus gaies et, tout en me vêtant, me focalisai sur ma prochaine et deuxième rencontre sexuelle avec Leah et Seth, perspective qui me rendit presque… optimiste. Avec un peu de chance, ça se passerait comme la veille : je n'aurais pas besoin de prendre garde à feindre l'intérêt ou à opiner ou à sourire aux moments appropriées, contrairement à la comédie que j'étais contrainte de jouer avec tous les autres clients. Quoique… non, ça non plus, ça ne durerait sûrement pas. Il était impossible que cette journée fut aussi aisée que celle du samedi. Mieux valait rester réaliste, ça m'éviterait d'être déçue.

Au petit déjeuner suivant, Charlie se montra lui aussi circonspect. il tenta de cacher sa curiosité, ne levant les yeux de son œuf que lorsqu'il croyait que je ne le voyait pas.

'' tu a de la chance, tu a un lundi de congée, aujourd'hui du lycée. il viennent appelez pour dire qui sont en train de faire une désinfection. Alors quels projet, aujourd'hui?

'' J'ai rendez-vous avec Leah. Aurais du le faire dimanche mais était trop fatiguée.

'' Ah bon, acquiesça-t-il, mine de rien.

'' Ça t'embête ? prétendis-je m'inquiéter. je pourrais rester si tu….

'' Non, non ! protesta-t-il, en me regardant bien en face cette fois, une lueur alarmée dans les yeux. vas y. De toute façon, Billy a prévu de venir voir le match ici.

'' Et s'il prenait Harry au passage ? suggérai-je en songeant que moins l'on serait de fous, plus l'on riait.

'' Bonne idée !

À la réflexion, le match n'était peut-être, pour Charlie, qu'un bon prétexte pour me flanquer dehors même s'il semblait impatient de partager cet instant avec ses potes. Il partit téléphoner pendant que j'enfilai mon imperméable. Le chéquier enfoncée dans ma poche me troubla. je ne m'en était encore jamais servi vu que était le chèque de 500 dollar que Janes avais fait en me violent la première nuit il y a un ans.

Il pleuvait à seaux, et je fus obligée de conduire plus lentement que je l'eus souhaité tant la visibilité était mauvaise. Je finis cependant par m'engouffrer dans l'allée boueuse des Black. Avant même que j'aie coupé le contact, Leah sortit de la maison en courant, porteur d'un immense parapluie noir qu'elle maintint au-dessus de la portière que j'ouvrais.

'' Charlie a appelé, il nous a dit que tu étais en route, se justifia-t-il en souriant.

Sans avoir forcer, sans donner l'ordre à mes lèvres, je lui retournais son sourire, et une étrange chaleur bouillonna dans ma gorge, en dépit des gouttes gelées qui éclaboussaient mes joues.

'' Bonjour, petit sœur lily.

'' Félicitation pour avoir pensé à nous débarrasser de Harry. on a même pensée invitée un obsédée sexuelle pour ton orgie ce soir.

'' Qui ton ex copin Jacob ?

'' Non pas lui surtout pas lui. mais Quil bien sur tu voulais te mesurée a la bête sexuelle hier. j'ai convaincu en nature seth de te laisser le baiser, et je serais la pour éviter qu'il envoie a hopital comme moi.

je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour claquer ma paume contre la sienne, ce qui déclencha son hilarité. Cinq minutes plus tard, Billy déboula pour emmener Billy. Seth m'emmenais vite a sa chambre partager avec sa sœur pendant que nous attendions que les adultes disparaissent.

'' Alors, ou va-t-on baiser, superpédo ? demandai-je, sitôt la porte refermée sur Harry.

Il tira de sa poche un bout de papier et le déplia.

'' Pour commencer, on te baisera sur la route de la casse, annonça-t-il. si ça se trouve on aura de la veine. Parce que tout ça risque de coûter assez cher, tu sais. Ces bécanes vont nécessiter un sacré lifting avant de pouvoir rouler. Plus de cent dollars, peut-être, précisa-t-il comme je ne réagissais pas.

'' T'inquiète on est couverts, répliquai-je en sortant mon chéquier de janes hua et en m'éventant avec.

Ce fut un drôle de journée. Je baisais bien, y compris sur la route du ferrailleur ou je me tapais énorme membre anormalement géante de Quil qui nous attendais dans la van et les deux conducteur leah et seth fessais comme si était une balade totalement normal. Seth fessais exprès de prendre des routes bosseuse pour me faire hurler de plaisir en fessant que quil m'enfonçais encore plus son poteau géant en moi.

'' C'est encore loin hurlais-je sous les coup de butoir.

'' Non plus très loin bella.

tout d'un coup un flash amusant de Janes me fit rappelez cette phrase et attendais 10 minute de butoir et je répétait.

'' C'est tu encore loin sethy.

'' Non plus très loin dit seth en soupirant héritée.

5 minute plus tard.

'' C'est…

'' OUI TRÈS LOIN BELLA hurlais Leah héritée elle aussi.

Je m'exclamais en riant et quil aussi.

'' Je vous est eu était la blague préférée de mon ex janes.

'' Elle est bonne comme blague dit seth en riant comprenant que leah était fait était fait avoir avec une blague des Schtroumpfs. Mais je croyais que était Elizabeth balth ton ex.

'' Je connais pas de Elizabeth bath seulement Janes balth. dit-je convaincante être amnésique.

Arrivée au ferrailleur je me rhabillais en vitesse sous les pleine de quil qui me traitais de lâcheuse pour me taquiner, sous la pluie battante et de la boue jusqu'aux cheville. D'abord, je mis ça sur le compte du contrecoup sexuelle consécutif à la perte de mon apathie sexuelle, puis cette explication me parut un peu maigre. c'était plutôt l' et pour l'essentiel, la présence de leah et Seth, en bonus temporaire de quil aussi mais était plus leah et seth en grande partie. Pas seulement parce qu'ils était presque toujours content de baiser avec moi, ni parce qu'il ne me reluquait pas du coin de l'œil sauf pour me maté nue, guettant un geste susceptible de prouver que j'étais folle amnésique nymphomane et dépressive. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec moi ; ça ne tenait qu'à eux seul. ils était d'une nature heureuse en tout cas pour seth du moins, et transportait cette joie de vivre partout avec lui, telle un aura, en contaminant quiconque qui se trouvait dans les parages de son membre. tel un soleil, il réchauffait ceux qui avaient l'heure de se trouver dans le champ de son rayonnement. de façon totalement naturelle, qui plus est. Pas étonnant donc que je m'accroche à eux comme une nymphomane à son client.

Même sa remarque sur le trou qui défigurait mon tableau de bord ne déclencha pas la panique attendue.

'' Ton auto-radio ne fonctionne plus ? demanda-t-il.

'' Non, mentis-je.

'' Qui l'a enlevée ? marmonna-t-il en trifouillant dans le boîtier. On dirais que un serial killer de radio est venu te l'arrachée.

'' C'est moi la serial killer de radio, avouai-je a cause que il passais la chanson Mr Sandman et je me suis mis en colère.

'' Oh la, il vaudrais sans doute mieux pas que tu ne touches pas aux motos si cette chanson passe a la radio du garage, rigolai leah.

'' Aucun souci.

D'après lui, nous eûmes de la chance, à la casse. Il s'enthousiasma pour plusieurs morceaux de métal tordus et noirs de graisse ; pour ma part, qu'il sût les identifier suffisait à m'impressionner. De là, nous partîmes pour le magasin de pièces détachées, à Hoquiam. Avec ma camionnette, c'était un trajet de plus de deux heures, sur une quatre voies balayée par le vent, mais le temps passait vite en présence de Leah et lui. Une fois encore, il évoqua ses amis donc mon bande sexuelle Quil inclue et son lycée, et je me surpris à l'interroger avec une curiosité non feinte.

'' Je suis le seul à bavasser, se plaignit-il après que quil avais rencontrée une longue histoire sur ses ennuie de son membre géant qui avais envoyée une autre fille a hôpital c'est pour sa qui se retenais avec moi être aussi sauvage au lit habitude. À ton tour. Parle-moi un peu de tes clients de forks. Ça doit quand même être plus marrant que La push.

'' Faux, soupirais-je. je n'ai rien à en dire. tes copains sexuelle sont mille fois plus intéressante a baiser que les miens. Je les apprécie. Surtout Quil avec son membre gigantesque en moi. c'est très confortable comme siège.

'' J'ai l'impression que tu lui plais aussi sexuellement je crois que tu est la première a pouvoir le tolérée sa malformation.

'' Même si il est un peu jeune pour moi pour faire de la porno, pouffai-je.

'' Pas autant que tu crois, ripostais le concernée, en s'assombrissant encore. À peine un an et quelques mois.

J'eus le sentiment qu'il ne faisait plus allusion à Seth, là. aussi pris-je soin de répondre sur un ton moqueur et léger.

'' Certes, mais vu la différence de taille de sa queue, j'estime qu'il serait plus sage de compter les années sexuelle comme pour les chiens. Ce qui me vieillit de combien sexuellement parlant ? douze ans ?

Leah rit, levant les yeux au ciel.

'' Un pour pour la nympho. Sauf que, si tu le prends comme ça, tu dois aussi relativiser en terme de taille de queue. tu es tellement petite que qui est obliger de te laisse le dominer pour pas que tu meurt écrasée, que je suis obligé de retrancher dix ans au total.

'' Un mètre soixante-trois est une moyenne parfaitement respectable. grognai-je.

'' ce n'est pas de sa faute si j'ai une queue de troll de naissance. Se plaignais quil.

Nous badinâmes ainsi jusqu'à Hoquiam, bataillant en acte sexuelle à propos de la façon correcte de calculer l'âge de quelqu'un. je perdis encore deux autres années parce que je m'était cognée sur le toit de la voiture a cause quil avais joue puisement et le plus pire cet qui était vraiment aussi dure que au commencement, mais en regagnai une pour être responsable des comptes du foyer et des pipe sexuelle au conducteur. Une fois au magasin, Seth retrouva son sérieux pendant que je me tapais Leah dans la voiture. Ils dénichâmes tout ce qu'il avait listé, et il décréta que notre butin allait lui permettre d'avancer rapidement.

Le temps de baiser à La push, j'avais vingt-trois ans et elle trente – décidément, il était douée pour faire pencher la balance sexuelle en sa faveur.

Je n'avais pas oublié les raison qui me poussaient a faire la pute ainsi. J'avais beau m'amusée en baisant comme une digue, cela n'amoindrissait en rien mes motivations premières. Je persistais à vouloir tricher. Que cela n'ait guère de sens m'indifférait complètement. J'avais bien l'intention de me montrer aussi téméraire que Forks me permettrait de l'être sexuellement. Je ne serais plus la seul à respecter un accord hypnotique vidé de sa substance. La compagnie de Leah et Seth et inclusivement pour aujourd'hui de Quil le troll au membre monstrueux était juste un avantage que je n'avais pas soupçonné. La cerise sur le gâteau.

Harry n'était pas encore rentrée, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de décharger en catimini nos prise sexuelle. Sitôt les différentes pièces étalées sur le sol plastifié près de sa boite à outil, Seth se mit au travail, sans cesser de discuter avec bonne humeur alors que je baisais a coté Quil a nouveau, cependant que ses doigts agiles s'affairaient. L'habileté de ses mains était stupéfiante surtout autant quand il me fessais grimper au rideaux quand on couchais ensemble. Elle paraissaient trop grosses pour des tâches délicates qu'elles accomplissaient pourtant avec facilité et précision. Lorsqu'il bricolait ou quand il baisais aussi, il devenait presque gracieux, alors que debout, handicapé par sa taille et ses grands pieds, il était quasiment aussi dangereux que moi.

Embry ne se montrais pas, j'en conclus que ses menaces avaient été efficaces sauf pour quil qui avais décidée aujourd'hui de lui laisser une chance vu que je voulais me le taper.

La journée passa trop vite à mon goût, voulant encore baiser, et l'obscurité qui avait envahi l'extérieur du garage me prit au dépourvu. Puis nous entendîmes Harry qui nous appelait. Je sautai sur mes pieds pour aider leah à ranger, hésitant sur ce que j'avais ou non le droit de toucher.

'' Laisse tomber, me dit-il, je compte revenir y travailler ce soir.

'' Pas question que tu négliges tes devoirs sexuelle, le morigénai-je, vaguement coupable.

Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il s'attire des ennuis. Ça, je me le réservais.

'' Bella?

Nous tressaillîmes tous les deux en reconnaissant la voix de Charlie, du côté du bosquet.

'' Flute! Marmonnai-je. J'arrive! Criai-je en m'habillant en vitesse et courant vers la porte.

'' Allons-y, décréta Quil satisfaite, enchanté par la clandestinité de notre conduite.

Seth éteignit la lumière et, durant quelque secondes, je fus aveugle, vraiment pratique pour habiller merci seth. Attrapant ma main, il me guida dehors, ses pas trouvant sans peine le sentier familier. Sa paume était calleuse et très chaude. Malgré le chemin, nous trébuchâmes plus d'une fois, et c'est hilares que nous parvînmes à la maison. Nos rires restaient superficiels, mais ils étaient bons quand même, et je suis sûre qu'il ne remarqua pas la légère touche nymphomane qui teintait le mien. Je n'étais pas habituée à rire en contrat, et cela me semblait à la fois bien et mal.

Charlie attendait sous le porche arrière. Le fauteuil de Billy s'encadrait sur le seuil, derrière lui et Harry.

'' Salut, papa! Lançâmes-nous en chœur, ce qui déclencha un nouvel accès de gaieté.

Charlie me contempla avec des yeux ronds qui ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la main de seth dans la mienne et surtout l'odeur de semence et de sueur pour ma part.

'' Billy nous a invités à diner, chez lui. annonça-t-il distraitement. Tu peut invitée seth si tu veut.

'' Et leah aussi dit-t-elle en me prenant l'autre bras.

'' Vous aurez droit à ma recette ultra secrète de spaghettis renchérit Billy d'un ton grave. Dans la famille depuis des génération.

'' A condition que votre don juan ne drogue pas la chose comme la dernière fois billy.

'' Quoi?

'' Oh leah il a vraiment changée depuis qui est avec ta cousine Jasmine. Et il avais juste mis un peu trop alcool fort dans la sauce sans rien mettre d'autre.

'' Ouais ouais c'est ce qui dit? Moi je penserais plus pour la drogue du viole que de la simple alcool. Rouspétais ma cliente moqueuse.

'' Il ferais pas sa a Charlie leah tu sais bien.

Leah me murmurais a l'oreille.

'' Si tu en mange et que tu te sens étudie dit le moi tout de suite et je te sort de la en vitesse.

'' Bien compris.

On se mit en route vers la maison de Billy, je me demandais comment il avais perdu l'usage de ses jambes.

La maison était bondée. Harry Clearwater était aussi venus avec sa femme, sa femme Sue que je connaissais un peu depuis l'époque de mes soirée ou je me fessais violer enfant par mes deux clients ici présent. Mais Billy je ne le connaissais un peu mais son fis le plus vieux était en terminal avec Leah, comme moi, et aussi que était son ex copain mais avec 6 ans de plus que Leah. Il était beau- d'une beauté exotique : magnifique peau cuivrée, luisant chevelure aile de corbeau, cil aussi long que les plumeaux- et semblais préoccuper. Lorsque nous entrâmes, il était pendue au téléphone avec surement sa Jasmine qui travaillais et pouvais pas venir nous voir. Une fois que Billy lui ordonnais de venir manger, il semblais avoir un regard totalement désolant envers Leah qui le regardais avec Haine.

Comme nous étions trop nombreux pour nous asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine, Charlie, Billy et Harry installèrent des chaises au jardin. Nous mangeâmes avec nos assiettes sur les genoux, dans la lueur qui filtrait par la porte restée ouverte. Les hommes commentèrent le match, et Harry et Charlie se lancèrent dans des projet de pêche. Sue asticota pour blaguer sur le taux de cholestérol de Billy et tenta, sans résultat de l'inciter à manger plus de légumes. Pour l'essentiel, Jacob ne s'adressa qu'à Leah même si elle répondis jamais rien envers lui et à Seth, lequel intervenait bruyamment pour qu'il cessais d'asticotée sa sœur incestueuse. Charlie me matait en douce, l'air timidement ravi. L'atmosphère était sonore et, parfois, confuse, chacun coupant la parole à son voisin, les rires provoqués par une plaisanterie interrompant le récit d'une nouvelle blague. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir trop souvent, mais je souris beaucoup vers leah qui vérifiais mon état de santé pour voir si était pas droguer par Jacob., sans me forcer d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas envie de partir.

Nous étions cependant dans l'État de Washington, et la pluie, inévitable, finit par disperser cette fête improvisée. Le salon de Billy était bien trop étroit pour permettre à la réunion de s'attarder. Harry avec amené Charlie à La Push, lui et moi rentrâmes ensemble dans ma caravane Chevrolet. Il m'interrogea sur ma journée, et je dis presque la vérité – Seth et moi étions allées chercher des pièces détachées avec Quil qui m'avais baiser sur la route, puis je l'avais regarder travailler en baisant quill dans son garage.

'' Pense-tu y retourner prochainement? Me demanda-t-il en affichant l'indifférence.

'' Demain après les cours, admis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas j'emporterais mes devoirs.

'' N'y manque pas, ronchonna-t-il sans parvenir cependant à dissimuler sa satisfaction.

Le temps d'arriver chez nous, j'étais nerveuse, et c'est à reculons que je montai à l'étage. La chaleur contagieuse de Leah et de Seth s'estompait et, loin d'eux, mon anxiété reprenait le dessus. J'étais persuadée que je n'aurais pas droit à deux nuits calme d'affilée.

Pour retarder l'heure du coucher, je consultait mes mails. Renée m'avait envoyé un nouveau message cochon. Elle y détaillais son dimanche. Le club sexuelle de lecture érotique qui remplaçait les leçon de méditation pornographique qu'elle venait d'abandonner, sa semaine de tournage sexuelle. Phil adorais son nouveau studio, et ils envisageaient une seconde lune de miel à Dineyworld. Le tout évoquait plus un film de cul qu'une lettre à une véritable correspondant. Le remords me submergea, amer – j'étais une garce indigne.

Je lui répondis rapidement, commentant chaque partie de son mot et livrant quelques informations sexuelle sur mes client – le dîner chez Billy, mon plaisir à baiser Seth qui construire des objet utiles à partir de minuscules bouts de métal, avouant l'occasion mon admiration et mon envie de leur faire sauvagement l'amour. Je ne fis aucune allusion à la différence de ton qui distinguait cette missive de celle qu'elle avait reçues les mois précédents, évidement était amnésique je me souvenais même pas de l'avoir vu ici. Car si je me rappelais à peine ce que j'avais pu lui écrire une semaine plus tôt, j'étais certaine que ça n'avait pas été très enjouée sexuellement. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me sentais coupable. J'avais vraiment dû lui causer du souci quand j'ai perdu la mémoire.

Je restai debout très tard, finissant des devoirs qui ne pressaient pourtant pas. Malheureusement, ni la fatigue de mes insomnies successives ni l'espèce de bonheur sexuelle en demi-teinte que m'avait procuré la compagne de leah et seth ne réussir à tenir éloigné le cauchemar deux nuit de suite.

Je m'éveillai en grelottant, étouffant un cri dans l'oreiller.

Tandis que la lueur blême de l'aube transperçait le brouillard, je traînassai au lit en tâchant de me sortir du rêve. Celui-là avait été marqué par une toute petite différence par rapport aux autres, et à m'intriguait. Pour la première fois, je n'étais plus seule. L'ex de Leah Jacob Black, l'homme qui m'avait retrouvée amnésique dans les bois après avoir pris un tronc d'arbre en pleine course et à laquelle je ne supportais pas de repenser, était là également. Voila qui constituait un étrange altération au scénario habituel. Les prunelles de l'indien étaient bizarrement hostiles et dissimulaient un secret qu'il semblait vouloir garder pour lui. Je l'interrogeais du regard autant que mes recherches frénétiques me le permettaient, en vain. Sa présence ajoutait un forme de malaise à ma panique ordinaire. Peut-être parce que, lorsque je détournais les yeux, sa silhouette paraissait trembler et se modifier, pour autant que ma vision périphérique me permettait de m'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être là à m'observer. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé dans la réalité, il ne me proposait pas son aide.

Durant le petit déjeuner, Charlie ne cessa de me dévisager, ce que je tâchai d'ignorer. Je le méritais, j'imagine. Je ne pouvais décemment pas espérer qu'il ne s'inquiète plus. Des semaine seraient sans doute nécessaires pour qu'il cesse de guetter le retour du Jouet sexuelle Zombie. Ma seule solution serait d'agir comme si cela m'était égal. Après tout, moi aussi j'allais surveiller de près ce zombie sexuelle. Quarante-huit heure étaient largement insuffisantes à déclarer que j'étais guérie.

Le lycée, lui, m'opposa une réaction tout autre. Maintenant que mon attention s'était ranimée, il m'était évident que personne ne s'intéressait plus sexuellement a moi. Me revient en mémoire mon premier jour dans l'établissement, mon envie désespérée de m'effacer, de me fondre dans la grisaille ambiant du béton mouille, comme un gros caméléon. Un ans plus tard, mon vœux s'était apparemment réalisé. Tout se passait comme si je n'existais pas. Même les profs survolaient mon siège, me donnant l'impression qu'il était vide.

Ce matin-là, je prêtai une oreille attentive à ce qui se disait, redécouvrant les voix des gens qui m'entouraient. Je m'efforçai aussi de me mettre au courant de ce que j'avais pu louper, mais les échanges étaient si décousus que je finis par abandonner la partie.

Jessica ne broncha pas quand je m'assis à côté d'elle en maths.

'' Salut, Jess! Lançai-je avec une nonchalance étudiée. Comment s'est passé ton long week-end?

Elle me jeta un regard soupçonneux. Était-elle encore en colère? Ou simplement trop impatiente pour supporter une folle nymphomane?

'' Super, répondit-elle avant de replonger dans son manuel.

'' tant mieux, marmottai-je.

L'expression « Batre la pute » contenait visiblement une part de vérité. Malgré les bouffées de chaleur qui s'échappaient des bouches d'aération, j'étais glacée. Je remis la veste que j'avais posée sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Mon dernier cours de la matinée s'étant terminé en retard, la table ou je déjeunais habituellement était pleine quand j'arrivai à la cantine. Y était installés Mike, Jessica et Angela, conner, le ex-connard de tyler, Eric et Lauren. Katie Webber, la rousse de seconde qui vivait à côté de chez moi était encadrée par Eric et Austin Marks, le frère aîné du garçon qui m'avait donné les motos. Je fus incapable de me souvenir s'ils mangeaient avec nous depuis longtemps évidement a cause de mon amnésie, ou si c'était une première. Je commençais à être sérieusement agacée par cette amnésie de merde. J'eusse été empaquetée par des gode sexuelle, durent le semestre précédent que le résultat eût été le même.

Personne ne réagit lorsque je m'assis près de Mike, bien que la chaise que j'avais tirée eût couiné bruyamment sur le linoléum. Je tentai de suivre les conversations. Mike et Connor parlant sport, je m'en détournai aussitôt.

'' Ou est Ben, aujourd'hui? Demanda Lauren à Angela.

Je me redressai, mon intérêt soudain ravivé. Cela signifiait-il qu'Angela et Ben avait rompu peut-être que si c'est le cas je pourrais peut-être la tentée a la prostitution. Lauren était méconnaissable. Elle avait sacrifié sa longue crinière blonde comme les blés et arborait désormais une coupe de lutin, si courte que sa nuque était rasée comme celle d'un garçon. Quelle drôle de décision! J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Du chewing-gum s'était-il collé dans ses cheveux? L'est avais-t-elle vendus? Je préférerais bien le scénario de viole vu que on s'aimait pas que des garçon l'aille pris de force derrière le gymnase pour la scalper et la violer? Je m'arrêtai à ces supputations, déchirant qu'il serait garce de ma part de la juger selon mes opinions d'autrefois. Si ça se trouve, elle est devenue quelqu'un de bien.

'' Il a une grippe intestinale, expliqua Angela de sa voix douce et tranquille. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne durera que vingt-quatre heures. Mais il était super-malade, hier.

Angela avait elle aussi une nouvelle coiffure, son dégradé était plus long.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux, ce long week-end? S'enquit Jessica.

La façon dont elle avait posé sa question laissait entendre que la réponse lui était bien égale. C'était juste une ouverture pour se permettre ensuite de pérorer sur elle-même. Évoquerait-elle notre sortie sexuelle à Port Angeles, alors que j'étais à deux place d'elle? Étais-je si transparente que ça ne gênerait personne de discuter de moi en ma présence?

'' on comptait pique-niquer, samedi, mais... on a changé d'avis, murmura Angela.

Ses intonations gênées m'alertèrent. Jess, pas du tout.

'' Dommage! Commenta-t-elle en s'apprêtant à se lancer dans son histoire.

Malheureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué l'embarras d'Angela.

'' Eh bien... ( Angela, déjà si réservée, était encore plus hésitante que d'habitude.) Nous sommes partis en directions des sources thermales... il y a un chouette endroit, là-bas, à environ un kilomètre du sentier. Sauf que.. nous avions parcouru la moitié du chemin quand.. nous avons aperçu quelque chose.

'' Quoi? S'écria Lauren en fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

Même Jessica semblait intéressée, maintenant.

'' Je ne sais pas trop. Nous _pensons_ qu'il s'agissait d'un ours. En tout cas, c'était noir. Mais bien trop gros aussi.

'' Oh non! S'esclaffa Lauren. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. ( ses iris avaient pris un éclat railleur, et j'en conclus qu'il était inutile de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Visiblement sa personnalité ne s'était pas autant transformée que ses cheveux, et espérais en silence que le scénario du viole soit réel pour cette grosse garce anti-pornographique.) Tyler a essayé de me vendre ces fadaises la semaine dernière.

'' Les ours ne s'approchent pas des lieux de cure, souligna Jess en se rangeant du côté de Lauren.

'' Et pourtant persista Angela en baissant les yeux, nous n'avons pas rêvé.

Lauren ricana. Perdu dans sa discussion avec Conner, Mike n'avait pas écouté.

'' Elle a raison, interviens-je, agacée. Samedi au bordel, un randonneur a juré avoir vu cet ours lui aussi. Il a dit qu'il était énorme, noir et qu'il les trouvait juste à la sortie de la ville, hein Mike?

Il y eut un silence. Tout les convives se tournèrent vers moi, choqués. La nouvelle, Karie, en avait la mâchoire décrochée, à croire qu'elle venait d'assister à une explosion. Personne ne bougea.

'' Mike? Insistai-je, mortifiée. Tu te rappelles, les types et leur histoire d'ours?

'' euh... oui, balbutia-t-il au bout d'une seconde.

Pourquoi me dévisageait-il si bizarrement? Je lui parlais, au bordel non? _Non?_ Pourtant...

'' Oui, se ressaisit-il, ce mec a effectivement affirmé avoir repéré un ours brun sur le sentier. Il était encore plus imposant qu'un grizzli.

Lauren se raidit et poussa un grognement dubitatif avant de se tourner vers Jessica.

'' Tu as des nouvelles de l'université de Californie? Lui demanda-t-elle en passant à autre chose.

Tout le monde fit mine de regarder ailleurs, homis Mike et Angela. Cette dernière m'adressa un sourire timide que je m'empressai de lui retourner.

'' Et toi, Bella, reprit Mike avec une curiosité mâtinée de prudence, à quoi as-tu consacré ce week-end?

Les yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur moi, excepté ceux de Lauren.

'' Vendredi soir, Jess et moi sommes lalées au cinéma à port Angeles en temps que client sexuelle. Et samedi après-midi juste au lundi tout la journée j'étais à La Push.

Les têtes firent la navette entre jess et moi. Jess paraissait outrée par ma parole et aussi à ce que les autres apprennent qu'elle avais coucher avec moi. Ou alors, elle aurait préférée l'annoncer en personne.

'' Quel film avez-vous vu? Demandai Mike qui commençait à sourire.

'' Fuck Dead. Celui avec les zombies violeur.

Je me déridai également. Avec un peu de chance, les dégâts que j'avais commis ces derniers mois du a mon annéesie étaient réparables.

'' J'ai entendu dire que ce porno flquant la frousse du siècle. C'est vrai?

'' Bella a été obligée de partir avant la fin, sa lui donnais trop envie de me taper après, intervint Jessica avec une moue sournoise.

J'acquiesça ne tâchant d'afficher mon air nymphomane.

'' J'étais a la fois excitée et terrorisée, après tout je suis une actrice porno.

Jusqu'à la fin du repas, Mike ne cessa de me poser des questions. Peu à peu, les autres réussirent à reprendre le fil de leurs propres conversation, sans pour autant cesser de me lancer de nombreux coups d'oeil. Angela discuta avec Mike et moi et, lorsque je me levai pour rapporter mon plateau, elle me suivit.

'' Merci bella, chuchota-t-elle une fois loin de la table.

'' De quoi?

'' De m'avoir crue et soutenue contre cette abominable garce de Lauren.

'' De rien.

Elle me scruta avec inquiétude, mais pas de façon agressive, genre « elle est dingue ».

'' tu vas bien depuis que tu retrouve peut a peu la mémoire?

Voila pourquoi je regrette a présent de ne pas avoir choisis elle que Jess comme cliente, pour ma soirée baiser entre fille. Angela était beaucoup trop intuitive.

'' Pas vraiment, avouai-je. Mais ça s'arrange.

'' J'en suis heureuse. Tu m'as manqué pour une nympho.

Lauren et Jessica passèrent devant nous, et j'entendis la première confier à l'autre :

'' la nympho de porno est de retour. _Super!_

Suffisamment fort pour que ses paroles portent jusqu'à nous. Angela grimaça avant de m'adresser un sourire encourageant. Je soupirai. J'avais vraiment l"impression que je repartais de zéro.

'' Quel jours sommes-nous? M'enquis-je brusquement.

'' Le dix-neuf janvier.

'' Hum.

'' Quoi?

'' Hier, cela a fait un an exactement que j'ai mis les pied ici et je m'en souvient a peine.

'' C'est sa qui arrive quand on se prend un arbre bella de la jungle, murmura-t-elle en suivant des yeux les deux pestes.

Je riais la blague de Angela.

'' je sais. Je me disais justement la même chose.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Répétition

Que diable faisais-je ici ? Je n'en savais trop rien.

Espérais-je réussir à retrouver ma stupeur de jouet sexuelle zombie ? Étais-je devenue masochiste comme mon ex Janes, avais-je développé un goût pour la torture comme elle ? J'aurais dû aller tout droit à La push. Près de ma sœur sexuelle Leah et Seth mon petit frère pervers pour baiser, je me sentais beaucoup, beaucoup plus équilibrée. Ça, c'était carrément malsain. Pourtant, je continuai à rouler lentement le long du chemin envahi par la nature, zigzaguant entre la voûte des arbres qui formaient un tunnel vert. Mes mains tremblaient, je resserrai ma prise autour du volant.

Le cauchemar en était pour partie responsable, je le présentais : maintenant que j'étais réveillée, le néant du rêve était dû a mon amnésie, et sa m'agaçait les nerfs comme un chien ronge un os. Il y avait une chose à chercher dans ma mémoire perdu, une chose inaccessible et impossible, indifférente et disparu… mais _elle_ était là, quelque part. Il fallait que j'y croie. L'autre raison, c'était l'étrange impression de répétition que j'avais éprouvée au lycée ce jour-là, la coïncidence des dates. L'impression de recommencer ma mémoire perdue – la façon dont, peut-être, ma toute première journée se serais passée si j'avais alors été réellement la nympho la plus bizarre de la cafétéria.

« Ce sera comme si elle n'avais jamais exister. » Les mots hypnotisant de Janes résonnaient dans ma tête, monotones, telle une phrase que j'aurais lue, pas une qu'elle aurait prononcé, et que étrangement ne s'est pas effacée avec mon amnésie. Mais en m'acharnant à distinguer les motivations de ma venue ici, je me mentais, manière de ne pas m'avouer laquelle était la plus forte. Parce qu'elle relevait de la démence.

La vérité en effet, c'est que je désirais réentendre sa voix hypnotisant de Janes et revivre l'illusion bizarre du vendredi soir. Durant ce bref moment ou elle avait surgi d'ailleurs que de ma mémoire amnésique, consciente, parfaite et douce comme le miel mais aussi dure et glacial, je n'avais pas pu me rappeler sans douleur. Ça n'avait pas duré ; la peine m'avait rattrapée, comme elle n'y manquerait pas après la folie que j'étais en train de commettre. Mais les précieux instants où je la percevrais de nouveau étaient d'une séduction irrésistible. Je devais inventer un moyen de réitérer l'expérience… ou l'incident, de mon amnésie, terme plus adéquat sans doute.

J'espérais que le déjà-vu était la solution pour retrouver ma mémoire. Voilà pourquoi je me rendais chez elle, un lieu ou je n'avais pas remis les pieds depuis ma fatidique fête d'anniversaire et mon accident amnésique, des mois plus tôt.

Je progressais lentement à travers la végétation dense qui avait des allures de jungle. Le chemin était sinueux. Peu à peu, j'accélérai, cédant à la tension. Depuis combien de temps roulais-je ? N'aurais-je pas dû avoir déjà atteint la maison style transylvanienne ? La nature avait tellement poussé que je ne reconnaissais plus rien. Et si je ne la retrouvais pas ? S'il n'existait aucune preuve tangible que… j'en frissonnai.

Apparut enfin la trouée dans les arbres que j'avais guettés, moins évidente qu'autrefois. La flore n'avait pas mis longtemps à reprendre possession d'un territoire désormais sans surveillance. De grandes fougères avaient commencé à envahir la prairie entourant la demeure, se multipliant à la racine des cèdres et ce jusqu'au perron. Comme si l'herbe avait été submergée, à hauteur de taille, par des vagues vertes et plumeuses. La villa était bien là, différente toutefois. L'extérieur qui ressemblait à un château transylvanien avait beau ne pas avoir changé, les fenêtres vides hurlaient l'abandon. Terrifiante. Pour la première fois, la belle maison transylvanienne ressemblait à un repaire de vampire.

Je freinai brutalement, craignant d'approcher plus.

Rien ne se produisit, cependant. Nulle voix ne résonna dans mon crâne. Sans couper le contact, je sautai dans la mer de fougères. Si j'avançai, peut-être que, comme le vendredi soir… je marchai sans me presser en direction de la façade nue et morte, encouragée par le grondement rassurant du moteur dans mon dos. Je m'arrêtai au pied du porche, il était inutile d'aller plus loin. Car il n'y avait rien, ici, plus aucune trace qui évoquât leur présence… _leur_ présence. Les murs étaient là, solides, néanmoins inutile. Leur réalité concrète ne comblerait pas le néant de mon cauchemar.

Je ne gravis pas les marches. Je ne voulais pas regarder à travers les croisées, incertaine de ce qui serait le plus dur. Si les pièces étaient vides, leur vacance résonnant à l'infini du plancher au plafond me blesserait, naturellement. Comme lors des obsèques de ma grand-mère, quand ma mère avait insisté pour que je reste à l'extérieur au moment du la levée du corps. Elle avait affirmé qu'il était inutile que je voie et me rappelle grand-mère dans cet état que quand elle nous initiait à la prostitution quand elle était vivante. Mais ne serait-ce pas pire si rien n'avait bougé ? Si les canapés étaient tels que lors de ma dernière visite, les tableaux aux murs et, pis que tout, l'orgue d'opéra à queue sur sa plate-forme ? Il serait à peine moins atroce de constater que plus aucune possession tangible ne les reliait à ce monde, que tout subsistait derrière eux, intact et oublié.

Comme moi et ma mémoire perdu.

Mieux aurait valu sans doute que la maison eût carrément brûlée. Tournant le dos à l'hideuse absence, je regagnais précipitamment ma vannette en courant presque. J'avais hâte de partir, de rejoindre le monde des humains. je me sentais affreusement cruche en manque de cul ; je voulais que Leah me saute dessus en baissant comme une folle ou Seth dépendant sur qui je tombe même Quil avec son poteau géant aurais fait l'affaire. Peut-être à l'instar de la langueur d'avant, développais-je une nouvelle forme de maladie sexuelle, une dépendance physique à leur égard ? Tant pis ! Poussant la Chevrolet au maximum de ses capacité, je fonçai vers ma piqûre sexuelle.

Leah m'attendais, tant mieux elle est ma sœur sexuelle après tout. Dès que je l'aperçus, ma poitrine se détendit, je respirai plus aisément.

'' Salut ! me lança-t-elle.

'' Salut, petit sœur Lily.

Je lui souris, saluai d'un geste de la main Harry, installée près de la fenêtre.

'' Mettons-nous au boulot sexuelle, murmura Leah avec impatience.

'' Sérieux, tu n'en as pas assez de moi dans ton lit ?

Elle devait commencer à se dire que je cherchais désespérément à échapper à ma solitude de nymphomane.

'' Jamais de la vie, plaisanta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le garage.

'' En tout cas, jure-moi de me prévenir quand je te taperai sur les nerfs. Je ne tiens pas à être victime de ton coté Harpie.

'' D'accord, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Mais, à ta place, je n'y compterais pas trop le seul qui a le droit c'est Seth ou mon ex Jacob. Ou peut-être si elle revient ton ex Janes pour t'avoir empêche de rentrée dans un arbre quand tu la larguée. Mais pour Seth c'est à cause que je m'ennuie et je veux des câlin de frérot que je suis harpie.

Elle jouait depuis le jeu que Janes était mon ex qui mériterais de se faire maudire par son côté harpie pour me faire plaisir.

Dans son atelier, je fus surprise de découvrir la moto rouge sur sa béquille. Oublié, le vieux tas de rouille.

'' Tu m'épates, Lily ! M'écriai-je.

Elle rigola en m'embrassant et me caressant la poitrine qui me durcie de plaisir.

'' Quand j'ai un projet en route, j'ai tendance à devenir obsessionnel et c'est pire quand sa comporte du sexe avec quelqu'un, je deviens obsédée sexuelle, explique-t-elle humblement. SI j'étais plus maline, j'aurais fait traîner les choses en longueur pour plus du sexe avec toi ?

'' Pourquoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux pendant si longtemps que je pensai qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ma question.

'' Bella, finit-elle par répondre, si je t'avais annoncé que moi ou Seth aurais été incapable de réparer ces bécanes, qu'aurais-tu dit en échange de ton corps ?

À mon tour, je laissai planer un silence. Il releva brièvement la tête, interrogateur.

'' Que c'était… dommage, mais je suis sûre que nous aurions baisé pour faire d'autres occupation sexuelle a la place. Au pire, nous aurions étudiée en baisant tout simplement.

Elle sourit, se relaxa, s'asseyant près du deuxième engin, elle s'empara d'une clef.

'' Si c'est ainsi, continueras-tu à venir quand j'en aurais fini avec ces machines ?

'' C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? J'admets profiter de tes talents sexuelle et mécaniques à très bon prix mais, tant que tu m'y autoriseras, je reviendrais vous baiser toi et Seth.

'' Tu dis sa a cause tu espères revoir quil dans ton lit ? Se moqua-t-elle.

'' Aie ! Tu lis en moi comme dans un roman porno ma chère.

Elle pouffa.

'' Tu apprécie vraiment ma compagnie sexuelle de mon frère et moi ? S'étonna-t-elle ensuite.

'' Beaucoup. Et je vais te le prouver. Demain, je travaille, mais, mercredi, nous nous adonnerons à une activité autre que mécanique.

'' Laquelle ?

'' Je ne sais pas. Nous pourrions allez baiser chez moi, histoire que tu sois moins tenté par tes obsession autres que sexuelle. Tu n'aurais qu'à apporter tes devoirs. Je suis sûr que tu as pris du retard, parce que c'est mon cas aussi.

'' Pas une mauvaise idée. Dit on pourrait jouer un tour a Charlie. Me demandais-t-elle comme une allumeuse.

'' Un tour ?

'' Oui une petite blague très drôle a faire, j'aimerais beaucoup me faire passée pour toi et pouvoir me le taper a cause selon Seth ton père te faisais souvent l'amour sous la douche et comme on a la même taille et les mêmes couleurs de cheveux je pourrais me faire passée pour toi.

Je riais vu que sa serais une très bonne blague à faire a mon père.

'' D'accord si tu réussi a l'attirée je dirais rien. Affaire conclue. Montrons un peu de sérieux, sinon Harry et Charlie risquent de mettre leur nez dans nos affaires sexuelles.

Je ponctuai mes paroles d'un geste qui nous englobait tous les deux, et son visage s'illumina.

'' Une fois par semaine ? proposa-t-elle.

'' Plutôt deux, contrai-je en songeant à la pile de dissertation qu'on m'avait distribuées le jour même.

Il poussa un gros soupir avant de prendre un sac en papier dans sa boîte à outils. Il en sortit deux cannetes de soda et m'en tendit une. Ouvrant la seconde, elle la brandit d'un air cérémonieux.

'' Au sérieux et au cul ! lança-t-il. Deux fois par semaine.

'' Et au sexe téméraire le reste du temps !

Hilare, elle choqua sa canette contre la mienne et quand je le buvais je trouvais qui avais un goût bizarre et j'avais un envie incontrôlable de la sautée dans sa voiture alors je la poussais je la déshabillais de force (et elle résistait à peine) et je lui fais sauvagement l'amour en la dominant.

'' T'a mis quoi dans ma canette.

'' Rien du tout juste d'herbe aphrodisiaque légal du push dit Leah en hurlant sa joie de baiser sa sœur droguer. Inquiète pas ce n'est pas une drogue comme ce con de client indien ta fait subir, c'est juste un stimulant sexuelle féminine, une sorte de viagra naturelle. C'est un cadeau de la copine de mon ex Jasmine.

'' Au moins ta pas utiliser de sereine dis-je en la dominant.

Je rentrai à la maison plus tard que prévu pour découvrir que Charlie avait préféré commander une pizza au lieu de m'attendre. Il balaya mes excuses d'un revers de la main.

'' Bah, tu mérites bien une pause, vu que tu fais la cuisine tous les jours, affirme-t-il.

Mais je compris qu'il était surtout soulagé que j'agisse en nympho sensé, et que c'était sa façon de m'y encourager.

Avant de m'attaquer à mon travail scolaire, je consultais mes mails. Renée m'en avait envoyé un très long. Comme elle s'attardait avec enthousiasme sur chacun des détails de mon précédent message, je lui expédiai une description sexuelle tout aussi complète de ma journée – en passant les motos sous silence bien sûr. Car même Renée l'insouciante star de porno ne manquerait pas de s'en alarmer si elle l'apprenait.

Le mardi, au lycée, eut ses hauts et ses bas. Angela et Mike particulièrement à bras ouvert en orgie après le cours de gym mixe, visiblement prêt à passer sur mes plusieurs moi de comportement sexuelle aberrant. Jess se montra plus réticente. Exigerait-elle que je lui rédige un mot d'excuses en bonne et due forme pour l'incident de Port Angeles ? Au bordel, les sœurs fut contente et bavarde comme une pie. Comme s'il avait emmagasiné un semestre entier de conversation sexuelle et qu'elle et leur frère ouvrait enfin les vannes. Je m'aperçus que j'étais capable de sourire, de rire, même si ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'avec ma petit sœur Lily clairewater. Le danger de mon attitude ne m'apparut qu'à la fermeture.

Tandis que je pliais ma blouse et la fourrais sous le comptoir, Mike s'occupait à boucler le magasin du bordel.

'' On s'est bien amusés, lança-t-il, tout heureux.

'' Oui, acquiesçai-je.

J'aurais cependant préféré passer l'après-midi au garage à baiser Leah.

'' Dommage que tu aies dû sortir du ciné avant la fin, la semaine dernière.

'' Bah, je suis une trouillarde sexuelle, éludai-je, quelque peu surprise par ce brusque changement de sujet.

'' Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais voir de meilleurs films. Des pornos qui te plaisent.

'' Oh !

'' Ce vendredi, par exemple. Avec moi. On pourrait choisir un truc qui ne fait pas peur comme porno.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Je ne voulais pas gâcher mes relation sexuelle professionnelle avec lui, alors qu'il était un des rares à me pardonner ma folie d'amnésie de ces derniers mois. Mais, de nouveau, son attitude sentait le réchauffée. À croire que l'année écoulée n'avait pas existé. Et inutile de compter sur Jess pour me fournir un prétexte. Tant pis !

'' C'est un contrat ? Demandai-je.

Ma franchise de nympho était sans doute la meilleure tactique, à ce stade. Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

'' Si tu en as envie seulement, répondit-il prudemment. Il n'y a aucune obligation.

'' Je n'accepte pas de contrat sans paiement.

Je me rendis soudain compte à quel point c'était vrai a présent.

'' D'accord, en vieux potes sexuelle, alors ? suggéra-t-il.

Ses yeux bleu clair étaient moins décidés. J'aurais aimé qu'il crût notre amitié sexuelle vraiment possible.

'' Ce serait sympa, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu pour vendredi. Pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine, plutôt ?

'' C'est quoi, tes plans ? S'enquit-il, moins décontracté qu'il l'aurait souhaité sans doute.

'' Mes devoirs. Je… j'ai une vielle cliente et moi devons travailler ensemble.

'' Oh. Très bien. Une prochaine fois, alors.

Il me raccompagna à ma voiture, quelque peu douché par mon refus. Cela me rappelait tellement mes premiers mois à Forks. La boucle était bouclée, et tout ressemblait à un écho d'avant, un écho sexuel creux, dénué de l'intérêt que le passé avait pu avoir.

Le lendemain soir, Charlie était encore au travail et nous avions commencée à travailler dans ma chambre, quand on entendait la voiture arrivée.

'' Va-t'en te cachée Bella et prend l'appareil photo.

Leah se déshabillais et allais dans la douche et Charlie l'entendais rentrer dans la salle de bain a l'étage mais Leah ne verrouillais pas la porte mais lui tournais le dos. Charlie crus de dos que était moi et je souriais intérieurement du piège. Il rentrait doucement et commençais a caressée Leah.

'' Tu a besoin d'un coup de mains Bella.

'' Oui bien sûr papa dit-t-elle en imitant ma voix.

Charlie fermais la porte et en se déshabillant il rejoignait Leah qui m'imitais dans la douche pour l'aider a le lavée sexuellement sa fille et commençais à lui laver le dos et les seins et Leah souriais malicieusement.

'' J'ai la chatte très salle je crois que un coup de savons semence la nettoierais très bien.

Charlie la pénétrais doucement et lui fessais l'amour comme il le fessait avec moi et il prenait son pied avec elle quand j'ouvris la porte et le rideau en disant :

'' Surprise papa tu tes fait piéger.

Et je pris la photo et Leah esclaffais en prenant son pied et Charlie le reconnue en riant en voyant que était Leah et non sa fille et je les rejoignais pour une tripe a trois dans la douche.

'' Jolie coup de blague sexuelle Leah ! lança-t-il en louchant du côté de la cuisine après de être tapée la concernée et moi, hilare de l'avoir pris en flagrant délire de blague.

'' Je devrais envoyée cela a maman pour rire en disant que tu me trompe avec ma cliente. C'est sûr qu'elle va te dénoncée pour pédophilie avec ça.

L'odeur des lasagnes auxquelles j'avais consacré la fin de mon après-midi, cependant que Leah me regardait ma poitrine (et goûtait parfois la sauce), flottait dans l'air. Je m'étais mise en quatre, histoire de me racheter pour la pizza et la blague sexuelle, Leah resta à baiser et emporta une assiette à Harry. À contrecœur, elle m'accorda une année supplémentaire pour récompenser de l'avoir laissée baiser 2 fois mon père.

Vendredi-soir, ce fut l'orgie du garage et, samedi, après mes heures au bordel, de nouveau les devoirs en baisant Leah. Charlie, suffisamment rassurée sexuellement par mon état de nympho mentalement perverse, alla à la pêche avec Harry. À son retour, nous en avions terminé, avec le sentiment d'être forte raisonnable et matures et baisions en regardant _Monster Garage,_ sur eDiscovery.

'' Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille, soupira Leah insatisfaite. Il est plus tard que je le pensais.

'' Mais tu peu restée dormir avec moi et Charlie quand il reviendra ou avec moi dans mon lit.

'' Tentant mais non, ma mère veut pas que je dorme chez les prostituée. Elle n'aime pas que je passe la nuit dans les bras d'une pute nymphomane qui a une mauvaise vie. Elle dit sa pour te taquiner évidement. Elle faisait pire que moi avant de se marier. Ma grand-mère eau claire l'élever dans une maison close indienne dans une autre réserve indienne ou elle a été adoptée.

'' Bon d'accord, je te ramène vu que maman sue ne veut pas que tu couche la nuit avec moi.

'' Demain, on se remet au bricolage, dis-je quand nous fûmes bien tranquilles dans la vanne. À quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ?

'' Je t'appellerai d'abord, O.K. ?

Elle avait répondu avec une espèce d'excitation que je n'expliquai pas.

'' Pas de problème.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il mijotait. Son sourire s'en élargit d'autant.

Le lendemain, dans l'attente du coup de fil de Leah, je fis le ménage tout en m'efforçant de me débarrasser de mon dernier cauchemar. L'environnement en avait changé. Cette nuit-là, j'avais erré dans une grande mer de fougères entremêlées d'immenses ciguës. L'endroit était désert, moi mis à part, et je m'étais perdue à force de marcher nue sans but précuis. Je me serais donné des gifles pour être allée à la maison dans la semaine. Je repoussai ce rêve aux confins de ma conscience en espérant qu'il y resterait enfermé à jamais.

Dehors, Charlie lavait sa limousine et, quand le téléphone sonna, je laissai tomber la balayette des toilettes et me précipitais en bas pour répondre, un peu essoufflée.

'' Allô?

'' Bella ? dit Seth, sur un ton étrangement formel.

'' Ha salut, Seth, je croyais que ta sœur allais appelez ?

'' Je pris son tour, il me semble que nous avons… un rendez-vous sexuelle, poursuivit-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre.

'' Elles sont terminée ? M'exclamai-je. Incroyable !

Ça tombait à pic. J'avais besoin de me distraire de mes cauchemars et du néant dans lequel ma mémoire végétait.

'' Ouais, elles roulent et tout. Leah est en train de les nettoyer.

'' Seth, vous est incontestablement les type les plus merveilleux et le plus génial client sexuelle que je connaisse. Pour ça, je vous accorde dix ans de plus a ta sœur et toi.

'' Super ! Maintenant, je suis un vieux pédophile quadragénaire.

Je m'esclaffai.

'' J'arrive !

Je balançai les produits d'entretien dans le placard de la salle de bains, attrapai ma veste décolleté sans mètre de sous-tif de tout manière en mettais jamais, et sortis à toutes jambes sans m'arrêter auprès de Charlie.

'' Tu files chez Leah ? me lança-t-il.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

'' Oui ! Répondis-je en grimpant dans mon van Chevrolet.

'' Je compte aller au poste de chauffeur un peu plus tard ! me cria-t-il tandis que je mettais le contact.

'' D'accord !

Il ajouta quelque chose que je n'entendis pas par-dessus le grondement du moteur. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose comme « il y a le feu au lac, tu y va juste pour baiser y pas de presse. »

Je me garai derrière les Clearwater, à l'abri des arbres, afin de nous permettre de déplacer les motos plus aisément. Lorsque je sortis, deux tâches de couleur étincelantes me sautèrent aux yeux – deux engins rutilants, l'un rouge, l'autre noir, cachés sous un épiça et invisibles de la maison. Leah avait assuré un bout de ruban bleu décorait chaque guidon. J'en riais encore quand Seth émergea de la cuisine.

'' Prête ? Me demandai-t-il de sa voix feutrée, les pupilles brillante.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Aucune trace de la présence d'Harry.

'' Oui, affirmai-je, même si mon excitation était un peu retombée.

Rien qu'essaye de m'imaginer perchée sur une des machines ne suffisait à refroidir mes ardeurs de nymphomane. Seth les chargea sur le plateau de la camionnette en prenant soin de les coucher pour qu'elles restent indétectables.

'' Allons-y, dit-il ensuite, je connais un coin idéal. Personne ne nous repérera, là-bas.

Nous sortîmes du village par le sud. Le chemin de terre sinuait à travers la forêt. Le rideau dense des arbres s'éclaircissait rarement nous laissant parfois entrevoir des plans somptueux d'océan pacifique, lequel s'étalait sur l'horizon, gris forcé sous la couverture nuageuse. Nous étions au-dessus du rivage, sur les falaises qui, ici, bordaient la côte, et le spectacle semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Je conduisais lentement, de façon à pouvoir contempler l'eau ça et l'a, au fur et à mesure que la route nous rapprochait du bord. Seth me racontait sa touche finale de Leah aux engins, mais son récit devant de plus en plus technique, je n'y prêtais qu'une attention distraite.

À cet instant, je remarquai quatre silhouettes debout sur une saillie rocheuse, beaucoup trop près du précipice. D'aussi loin, je ne sus leur donner d'âge, bien qu'il s'agisse clairement d'hommes. En dépit de l'air frisquet, ils semblaient ne porter que des sous-vêtements masculins comme des acteurs pornos durent les tournages. Soudain, le plus grand du groupe avança encore. Par réflexe, je ralentis, mon pied droit hésitant au-dessus de la pédale du frein.

Alors, il se jeta dans le vide.

'' Non ! Hurlai-je en stoppant net.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? Cria à son tour Seth, alarmé.

'' Ce type… il vient juste de sauter de la falaise ! Et ils ne l'en ont même pas empêché ! Il faut appeler les secours !

Ouvrant ma portière à la volée, je commençai à sortir de la voiture, ce qui n'avait aucun sens puisque le moyen le plus rapide de mettre la main sur un téléphone aurait été de retourner chez Harry. Mais je n'arrivais pas à croire ce dont je venais d'être témoin. Inconsciemment, j'espérais peut-être que, sans le filtre du pare-brise, la réalité serait différente. Seth ayant éclatée de rire en se roulant par terre était tombée du van mais il avait rien et continuais à rire de moi, je me retournais brusquement vers lui en croisant les bras, je détestais que on se moquait de moi comme sa. Comment osait-il se montrer insensible ?

'' Ils ne font que plonger des falaises, Bella. Ils s'amusent. Il n'y a pas de strippe ni de centre commercial à la Push, tu sais.

Il se moquait de moi, mais un agacement réel nuançait sa voix.

'' Ils plongent ? Des falaises ? Répétais-je, ahurie.

Sous mes yeux incrédules, une deuxième silhouette s'approcha du bord, marqua une pause, puis s'élança dans l'abîme avec beaucoup de grâce. Elle parut chuter pendant une éternité avant de finir par fendre les vagues gris sombre, en bas.

'' La vache, c'est haut ! Marmonnai-je en me rasseyant à ma place sans quitter du regard les deux derniers candidats au saut de l'ange. Il doit bien y avoir dans les quarante mètres.

'' Oui. La plupart d'entre nous partons d'un peu plus bas. Du rocher là-bas, celui qui pointe à mi-hauteur de la falaise. (L'endroit indiqué par son doigt semblait encore plus dangereux) ces type sont des malades, poursuivit Seth. Des frimeurs, sûrement, qui veulent se prouver à quel point ce sont des durs. Il caille, aujourd'hui. L'eau doit être gelée.

Il grogna, comme si ces cascades représentaient un affront personnel. Cela m'étonna –J'avais toujours cru impossible sauf avec Leah de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

'' Toi aussi, tu sautes de là ? M'écriai-je en me rappelant qu'il avait dit « nous »

'' Bien ouais, rigolai-t-il. C'est marrant surtout quand Leah sa lui tente avoir la frousse, elle est la plus grave elle saute flambant nue parfois. C'est marrant. Ça flanque un peu la frousse, c'est une espèce de trip indienne et quand Leah est la tout le monde sauf Jacob bien sûr la saute devant lui en le ligotant a un arbre pour le punir de l'avoir larguée.

Mon attention retourna à la falaise, ou le troisième homme faisait les cent pas. De ma vie, je n'avais assisté à rien d'aussi téméraire. Soudain, je souris.

'' Seth, décrétai-je, tu dois m'y emmener un de ces jour et je le ferais même nue si tu veux.

Il fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur.

'' Tu plaisantes, Bella ? objecta-t-il. Tu voulais sauver Jacob il n'y a pas deux minutes.

Qu'il sût qui étaient ces inconscients me surprit.

'' J'ai envie d'essayer, insistai-je en m'apprêtant à descendre de la voiture une fois encore.

'' Pas maintenant, d'accord ? Contra-t-il en m'attrapant le poignet. Attendons au moins qu'il fasse plus chaud.

'' Très bien, concédai-je. (Le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait par la portière ouverte suffisait à me donner la chair de poule.) Mais je compte sur toi pour que ça arrive bientôt.

'' C'est ça, ronchonna-t-il. Tu es parfois un peu bizarre, pour une nympho. Bella. On te l'a déjà dit ?

'' Oui, très souvent soupirai-je.

'' Et il est hors de question que nous plongions du sommet.

Fascinée, j'observai le troisième type prendre son élan et se précipiter beaucoup plus haut dans les airs que ses deux précédents camarades. Il se tordit et exécuta un saut périlleux, tel un parachutiste. Il donnait l'impression d'être complétement libre, irréfléchi, irresponsable.

'' Entendu. Pas pour la première fois en tout cas.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer.

'' Bon, on les essaye ces motos, oui ou non ? Enchaîna-t-il.

'' Oui, oui.

Je m'arrachai au spectacle du dernier plongeur, remis ma ceinture de sécurité et refermai la portière. Le moteur tournait encore, nous repartîmes.

'' Qui sont ces gars, ces fous volants ? M'enquis-je.

'' La gang de Black de La Push, grommela-t-il

'' Vous avez un gang ? M'écriai-je, impressionnée malgré moi.

'' Pas dans ce sens-là, s'esclaffa-t-il aussitôt. On dirait plutôt des scoute de film porno qui auraient mal tourné. Ils ne se bagarrent pas et veillent au respect de l'ordre. Tu te souviens peut-être de l'indien qui t'avais drogué et ta causer ta phobie des aiguille, c'était leur ancien chef qui appelais Sam Uley mais quand Leah à avertir Billy de l'accident Jack la bannis de la réserve avec tout sa bande et a pris sa tête. Il y avait des rumeurs sur lui qui vendait de la drogue du viole et tu la prouvée en te fessant piquer de force par lui, d'une façon était une bonne idée de te servir d'appart même si sa te traumatisée, de tout manière était une salle con comme son père aussi, alors Jacob et ses _disciples_ l'ont chassée de notre territoire. _Notre territoire, l'orgueil de la tribu,_ ils en ont plein la bouche… ça devient ridicule. Le pire, c'est que le conseil les prend aux sérieux. D'après Embry, il les rencontre régulièrement. J'ai souvent entendu ma sœur dire qu'ils s'appelaient « Les protecteur » sauf elle les déteste encore plus vu que Jacob est son ex copain, un truc de cet acabit qui a causée leur rupture.

Seth serrait les poings, comme s'il se retenait de frapper quelque chose. C'était un aspect de sa personnalité que je découvrais. Le nom de celui qui m'avais drogué ma pris au dépourvu et que était un de leur ancien membre qui a été bannis depuis, je m'empressais de relancer la conversation.

'' Toi et Leah vous n'avez pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup, bon certes Leah déteste Jacob a cause qui lui a brisé le cœur mais toi sa te ressemble pas être méprisant.

'' Ça se voit tant que ça ? Railla-t-il.

'' Eh bien… ce n'est pas comme s'ils se livraient à des exactions, tentai-je de l'apaiser en l'embrassant. Ils semblent même un tout petit peu trop bons Samaritains pour les membres d'un gang sauf Jacob vu qui a brisée le cœur de notre sœur Lily. Seulement agaçant, quoi.

'' Ouais, c'est le mot polie pour les décrire, mais Lily a d'autre terminaison du gère en insulte que je ne répéterais pas. Ils se la jouent. Gros durs, et grand pervers mais sa ne concerne que Jacob, pour le deuxième commentaire, genre.  
Un jour, au dernier semestre, j'étais à l'épicerie avec Embry et Quil le troll, quand Jacob a débarqué avec sa _suite,_ Jared et Paul. Quil a balancé un truc pour taquiner Jacob en disant que Leah serais un bien meilleur chef que lui -, ce qui a provoqué la hargne de Paul. Ses yeux sont assombris, et il a eu un sorte de rictus, un peu comme s'il montrait les dents, et il était tellement furax qu'il tremblait de partout. Jack a porté la main sur son torse en secouant la tête et, au bout d'une minute, Paul s'est calmé. Je te jure, c'était comme si Jacob le retenait, sinon Paul allait nous massacrer. Une vraie scène de scène de mauvais western. Jacob est un sacré gaillard, il a 21 ans, mais Paul n'en a que seize, et en passant même si tu t'en souvient pas le jeune que tu a confondu avec Jacob était pas Jacob mais Paul a la plage quand on a baiser avec toi moi et ma sœur, même si c'est bien Jacob qui était avec nous aussi et que Leah la frappée en disant de se la fermer. Il est plus petit que moi et moins costaud que Quil le troll. Je suis sûr que n'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait réussi à le mater et le plus pire c'est que Jacob riais de la bonne blague comme si était pas un insulte mais comme une taquinerie a cause que Leah était son ex copine et moi était son frère qui couchais avec en disant : Si un jour sa lui tente je lui laisserais la place volontiers.

'' Des durs, acquiesça-je. Mais il semble quand même craindre Leah plus que toi non?

'' Non c'est pareille un comme l'autre. Mais un peu plus pour Leah a cause que Leah sais leur parler a c'est type a cause de son coté Harpie sais les matée surtout quand ils sont trop collent, mais la meilleur pour les calmée c'est la femme de Jacob aussi enfin dépendant des jours.

J'imaginais parfaitement la scène qu'il m'avait décrite. Elle me renvoya à une autre, un trio d'homme grands et sombres, immobiles, regroupé les uns près des autres dans le salon de mon père. L'image était latérale, parce que j'étais couché sur le canapé et totalement amnésique, tandis que le Dr Géraldy et mon père se penchaient sur moi. Ces types avaient-ils été du gang de Jacob? Je me souviens que Leah était la aussi vu qu'elle était chercher une couverture a l'étage.

'' Jacob n'est-il pas un peu trop vieux pour ces bêtises?

'' Si. Il était censé partir à la fac, mais il a laissé tomber quand il a rompu mystérieusement avec Leah, et personne ne lui a cherche des noises pour autant. Tout le conseil a piqué une crise quand sa sœur a refusé une bourse d'études pour se marier. Sauf que quand il s'agit de Jacob Back, pas touche! Jacob Black ne se trompe jamais mais adore tromper tout les filles qui passe dans son lit par contre.

Une rancune qui ne lui était guère familière tordait son visage. Elle se doublait d'autre chose que, d'abord, je n'identifiai pas.

'' Tout cela paraît très irritant et... étrange. N'empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends autant à cœur, est-ce que c'est a cause de Leah que tu ne les aimes pas.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil à la dérobée en espérant que je ne l'avais pas froissé. Il était très calme, soudain, le visage tourné vers sa fenêtre.

'' Tu viens de rater la bifurcation, répondit-il sur un ton égal.

J'exécutai un large demi-tour, loupant de peu un arbre quand je déportais de la route.

'' Merci pour tes indications précises, marmonnai-je en m'enfilant dans le chemin latéral.

Un bref silence s'installa.

'' Tu peux t'arrêter, maintenant, murmura-t-il ensuite. N'importe où, ça fera l'affaire.

Je me rangeai sur le bas-côté et coupai les gaz. Le moteur continua de vibrer dans mes oreilles durant quelques instants. Nous descendîmes, et Seth se dirigea vers l'arrière de la camionnette pour décharger les motos. Je tentai de déchiffrer son expression. Quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. J'avais touché un point sensible. Il m'adressa un sourire contraint en poussant l'engin rouge vers moi.

'' Bon anniversaire. Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir faire ça?

'' Je crois.

Brusquement, la machine m'intimidait. Savoir j'allais bientôt grimper dessus m'effrayait.

'' On va y aller doucement, me promit-il.

Je me dépêchai d'appuyer la moto contre le pare-chocs de la Chevrolet tandis qu'il allait qu'il allait chercher la sienne.

'' Seth.

'' Oui?

J'hésitai, me lançai.

'' Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie vraiment? Leah et toi au sujet de Jacob. En plus de ce que vous m'avez raconté, s'entend.

Je l'observai. Il fit la moue, sans paraître fâché cependant. Il baissa les yeux sur le sol, donna des coups de pied dans la roue de sa moto, encore et encore, comme s'il cherchait à gagner du temps.

'' C'est juste... la façon dont il traite ma sœur et moi, soupira-t-il. Ça me flanque les jetons et sa énerve Leah. Tu sais que le conseil de la tribu fonctionne sans hiérarchie. Mais s'il devait y avoir un leader, ce serait mon père, Ou soit Billy Je n'ai jamais bien saisi pourquoi les autres membres les respectent autant, pourquoi c'est soit son opinion ou soit c'est celle de Billy qui a le plus de poids mais habituellement il se range toujours du coté de mon père. Ça remonte à son père et au père de son père. Nos Arrière-grand-père, Alucard Clairewater et Éphraïm Black, était deux grand chef rivaux que nous ayons eux, mais aussi de la mère de Alucard Eau claire qui est aussi la grand mère de ma mère sue. Ils continuent à écouter Harry et Billy à cause de ça peut-être. Leah et moi on veut être comme tout le monde. Personne ne me considère comme quelqu'un de spécial... Enfin, c'était vrai jusqu'à maintenant.

'' Jacob te considère comme spécial?

'' Oui ou comme un rival sexuelle vu que je coucher avec ma propre sœur, admit-il en levant sur moi un regard incertain. Il me reluque comme s'il guettait quelque chose... Comme si j'allais rejoindre sa bande d'idiots. Il me prête plus d'attention qu'aux autres gars. Je déteste sa et ma sœur aussi.

'' Rien ne t'oblige à entrer dans leur groupe! M'exclamai-je irritée.

Visiblement, Seth était bouleversé, et ça me mettais hors de moi. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces « Protecteurs »?

'' Bien voyons, maugréa-t-il en continuant à marteler le pneu de la machine.

'' Comment ça, « bien voyons »?

Il fronça les sourcils, mimique qui exprimait plus de tristesse et d'inquiétude que de colère.

'' C'est Embry. Il m'évite, et aussi Leah ces derniers temps.

En dépit de toute logique, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si c'était ma faute. Je les avais monopolisés, égoïstement comme un vrai garce.

'' Tu m'as consacré pas mal d'heure sexuelle, lui rappelai-je Leah et toi.

'' Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu n'a rien à te reprocher, chez moi. Et Quil. Tout le monde d'ailleurs. Embry a séché les cours pendant une semaine, sauf qu'il n'était pas chez lui quand nous avons voulu savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Et quand il a réapparu, il paraissait... il flippait, quoi. Il était terrifié. Quil et moi et même Leah a tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais il a refusé de nous parler, Leah a laissée tomber a cause sa lui fessais trop rappelez sa propre rupture avec Jacob vu qui agissais pareille, mais embry le seul avantage avec lui était qui est célibataire et a brisée le cœur de personne.

Je contemplai Seth, indécise. Lui aussi semblait avoir très peur. Ses yeux m'évitaient soigneusement focaliser sur son pied qui frappait la roue mécaniquement, de plus en plus vite.

'' Et puis, reprit-il d'une voix sourde et tendue, cette semaine, voilà qu'embry se met à traîner avec Jacob et sa bande. Il était à la falaise, aujourd'hui. Bella, ajouta-t-il en me regardant enfin, ils l'ont harcelé encore plus que moi. Il les fuyait comme la peste, or maintenant il suit Jacob partout. À croire qu'il est entré dans une secte. Exactement comme Paul. Lui non plus n'était pas ami avec Jacob surtout a cause qui était fou de rage contre lui avoir rompu avec Leah quand s'est arrivée. Un jour, il a cessé d'aller aussi au lycée, ça a duré quelques semaines, puis il a resurgi brusquement, et depuis c'est comme s'il appartenait à Jack. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, même si j'ai l'impression que je devrais parce qu'Embrey est mon ami, et que... que...

Il se tut, me dévisagea bizarrement. Sa frayeur était contagieuse, j'en avais des frissons dans le dos.

'' En as-tu parlé à Harry?

'' Oui, s'emporta-t-il. Ça n'a servi à rien.

'' Qu'a-t-il dit?

Seth se lança dans une imitation moqueuse de son père.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Seth. Dans quelques années, si tu n'as pas... je t'expliquerai plus tard, Leah est déjà au courant elle a cause elle a été témoins de quelque chose et elle refuse d'en parler même a moi. Me voilà bien avancé, poursuivit-il en reprenant sa voix normale. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là? Que c'est un truc de puberté, une sorte de rite indien initiatique? Pour moi, ça cache autre chose. Quelque chose de malsain?

Il se mordillait les lèvres, avait les poings serrées et semblait à deux doigt de fondre en larmes. Par réflexe de racoleuse, je le pris dans mes bras et appuyai son visage contre ma poitrine. Il était tellement grand que j'eus le sentiment d'être un mineur enlaçant un adulte pédophile.

'' Écoute, Seth, tout va s'arranger, le rassurai-je. Dans le cas contraire, tu pourras toujours venir habiter chez Charlie avec Leah. N'ayez pas peur, nous trouverons une solution.

Il s'était d'abord figé par mon contact. Hésitant, ses longs bras se fermèrent autour de ma taille.

'' Merci, Bella, souffla-t-il avec des intonations encore plus feutrées que d'ordinaire.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, et je n'en éprouvai aucun malaise je fessais toujours cela a mes clients pour les rendre heureux. Au contraire, je puisais un certain réconfort à cette embrassade racoleuse. Celle-ci ne ressemblait en rien à la dernière qu'on m'avait donnée. Là, il s'agissait d'amitié sexuelle. Et il émanait une douce chaleur du corps de Seth. Pour moi, c'était une habitude avec mes clients, bien que cela aussi fût bizarre. Mais était mon guère mon genre pour une prostituée. D'habitude, je ne me liais pas aussi aisément avec mes clients, en tout cas sans être payer du moins.

Surtout avec les clients qui sont des hommes.

'' Si tu réagis ainsi, je vais flipper encore plus, murmura Seth.

Son ton était redevenu léger, normal, et son rire résonna à mon oreille. Timidement, ses doigts effleurèrent mes cheveux. Hum. Pour moi, ce n'était que de l'amitié. Je m'écartai promptement, riant aussi, mais bien décidée à remettre les pendules à l'heure.

'' J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai deux ans de plus que toi, lançai-je en insistant sur le « plus ». Tu me donnes l'impression d'être une naine.

En effet, aussi près de lui, j'étais obligée de me dévisser le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux.

'' Tu oublie que j'ai quarante ans d'expérience sexuelle.

'' C'est vrai!

'' Tu n'es qu'une poupée gonflable vivante, rigola-t-il en me tapotant le crâne. Un vrai jouet sexuel.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, recula d'un pas supplémentaire.

'' Merci d'éviter les remarques sexuelle désobligeantes sur les nymphomane, le prévins-je.

'' Franchement, tu es certaine de ne pas être la réincarnation d'une poupée gonflable? Riposta-t-il en collant son bras brun au mien, en mettant ainsi en évidence une différence de carnation peu flatteuse pour moi. Je n'ai jamais vu de personne qui baise autant que toi... sauf...

Il s'interrompit, et je détournai la tête en tâchant d'ignorer ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

'' Bon, on s'y met ou quoi? Enchaîna-t-il.

'' Allons-y, acquiesça-je avec plus d'enthousiasme que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sa phrase inachevée m'avait en effet rappelé les raisons de ma présence ici.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Adrénaline aide a trouvée la mémoire.

'' O.K., Où se trouve l'embrayage ?

J'indiquai la manette de la poignée gauche. Ce faisant, je relâchai le guidon, geste malencontreux puisque la lourde moto tangua sur mes fesses et faillit me désarçonner. je m'y ragrippai aussitôt et la stabilisai.

'' Elle refuse de rester droite, seth ! me plaignais-je.

'' Ça n'arrivera plus quand tu rouleras, me promit-il. et maintenant, ou est le frein ?

'' Derrière mon pied droit.

'' Non.

Prenant mes doigts, il les enroula autour de la manette de la poignée d'accélérateur à droite.

'' Mais tu m'as dit que…

'' Contente-toi d'utiliser celui-ci. Pour le frein arrière, on verra plus tard. Quand tu sauras te débrouiller.

'' C'est louche. Les deux ne sont pas importants ?

'' Oublie celui de derrière, d'accord ? tiens, c'est comme ça que tu ralentis.

Sur ce, il m'amena à presser plusieurs fois la manette.

'' Compris.

'' Accélérateur ?

Je tournai la poignée droite.

'' Boîte de vitesses ?

Je la tapotai du pied gauche.

'' Très bien. tu as l'air d'avoir repéré ce qu'il fallait. tu n'as plus qu'à la mettre en route.

J'émis quelques paroles inintelligibles, faute de mieux –mon estomac faisait des nœuds, et ma voix risquait de ne pas m'obéir. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que ma peur était inutile, et que j'avais survécu à des évenements sexuelle bien pires en comparaison desquels cette aventure semblait risible, j'étais terrorisée. J'aurais dû pouvoir regarder la mort en face et lui sourire. Malheureusement, mon ventre s'entêtait à ne pas se ranger à mes arguments.

Je contemplai le long ruban de la piste en terre, bordée de chaque côté par une épaisse verdure brumeuse. le revêtment était du sable humide, ce qui valait toujours mieux que de la boue.

'' Serre l'embrayage, m'ordonna Seth.

Je m'exécutai raide comme un piquet.

'' Et maintenant, écoute bien, parce que c'est crucial : ne le relâche pas, pigé ? Imagine que tu tiens une grenade dégoupillée, par exemple.

Je crispai les doigts autour de la manette.

'' C'est bien. tu te sens de la démarrer au kick ?

'' Si je bouge le pied, je me casse la figure et oublie pas que ma face et mon gagne-pain sexuelle, répliquai-hje en osant à peine respirer.

'' D'accord, je m'en charge, alors, Toi, ne relâche surtout pas l'embrayage.

Il recula d'un pas, puis, soudain, abatit brutalement son pied sur la pédale, ce qui déclencha un hoquet bruyant et secoua la moto. je commençai à glisser sur le flanc, mais il me rattrapa avant que je tombe.

'' Ce n'est rien, m'encouragea-t-il. tu serres toujours l'embrayage ?

'' Oui, haletai-je.

'' Plante bien tes jambes dans les sol, je vais recommencer.

Par prudence, il posa quand même la mains sur l'arrière de la selle. il fallut quatre tentatives pour que la machine accepte de démarrer. sous moi, le moteur gronda et vibras, pareill à un gode sexuelle. autour de la poignée gauche, mes doigts étaient douloureux.

''Bon, à présent, donne un peu de gaz. tout doux, hein ? sans cesser de tenir l'embrayage.

Timidement, je tournai la poignée droite. le mouvement fut infime, ce qui m'empêcha pas la moto de vociférer. Non seulement, la bête était furieuse, voilà qu'elle était également affamée.

'' tu te souviens comment passer la première ?

'' Oui.

'' Super, vas y.

D'accord.

Il attendit, je ne bronchai pas.

'' Pied gauche, insista-t-il.

'' je sais ! soufflai-je.

'' tu as l'air d'être morte de frousse. tu es certaine de vouloir continuer ?

'' T'inquiète ! m'énervai-je.

Des orteils, j'abaissai le levier de vitesses d'un cran.

'' Génial ! Et maintenant, relâche _très_ légèrement l'embrayage.

Et il s'éloigna de moi.

'' tu veux que je balance la grenade ? M'écriai-je, horrifiée.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait reculé.

'' C'est comme ça que ça marche, Bella. Veille seulement à y aller mollo.

Je commençai à desserrer les doigts. À cet instant, une voix de velours hypnotisante qui n'appartenait pas à Seth me prit au dépourvu.

« Tu es en train de te comporter de façon téméraire, purile et idiote, salle pute. tu m'a promis. »

'' Oh !

De stupéfaction, j'abandonnai complètement la poignée gauche. l'enfin tressauta, m'expédia en avant et s'affala à demi sur moi. le moteur crachota puis s'arrêta.

'' Bella ! tu m'as rien ?

Seth s'était précipité et redressai la machine. je ne réagis pas, trop occupée à tendre l'oreille.

« Je te l'avais bien dit », murmura la ténor avec une clairtée cristaline.

'' Bella ? répéta Seth en me secouant par l'épaule.

'' Ça va, marmonnai-je, hébétée.

Et en effet, ça n'aurait pu aller mieux. _Janes_ était revenu. ses intonations douces et veloutées résonnaient encore dans mon crâne. j'envisageai rapidement différentes explications. La familiarité était à exclure : je n'avais jamais vu cette route, n'avais jamais partiqué la moto- pas de déjà-vu, donc. Par conséquent, c'est halluciantions auditivies provoquais des flash back de ma mémoire perdu a cause de quelque chose… je sentis l'adrénaline couler de nouveau dans me veines, et je pressentits que je tenais la solution a mon annésie. Une étrange mélange d'adrénaline et de danger, semblais réveiller ma mémoire perdu, à moins que ce fût juste de la stupidité.

Seth m'aidait à me relever.

'' tu es tombée sur la tête ? s'enquit-il.

'' Je ne crois pas, chuchotai-je en la secouant d'avant en arrière pour vérifier. Au moins je n'ai pas reçu d'arbre dessus, je n'ai pas abîmé la moto au moins ?

Cela m'inquiétait. J'avais hâte de réitérer l'expérience. Montrer de la hardiesse se révélait beaucoup plus efficace que je ne l'avais envisage pour retrouver ma mémoire. La triche sexuelle n'avait plus d'importance. Avoir trouver un moyen de générer mes fanstamse sonores de ma mémoire annésique comptait bien plus.

'' Non, elle a calé, c'est tout. tu as relâché l'embrayage trop vite.

'' Recommençons.

'' Sûre ?

'' Oui.

Cette fois, j'essayai de démarrer toute seule. c'était compliquer. il fallait que je saute un peu pour frapper le kick avec suffisamment de force et, l'engin en profitait pour tenter de me désarçonner. Les mains de Seth planaient au-dessus du guidon, prêtes à me retenir en cas de besoin. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs tentative, dont pas mal de malheureuses, que le moteur céda et rugit. Sans oublier de serrer la goupille, je tournai la poignée droite à plusieurs reprises. il suffisait de l'effleurer pour que la machine réagisse. À présent, mon sourire était aussi large que celui de Seth.

'' vas y doucement avec l'embrayage, me rappela-t-il.

« tu as vraiment envie de te tuer ? intervint la voix de Janes, sévère c'est le but de la manœuvre? »

Ça fonctionnait ! je ricanai interrieurement, et l'ignorai. je savais que Seth ne laisserait rien arriver de méchant.

« Rentre chez toi avec tes client ! », m'ordonna la ténor.

La splendeur de ses intonations me renversait. il était hors de question que je permetre à nouveau à ma mémoire de l'oublier annésie ou pas, quel que soit le prix à payer.

'' Doucement, m'encouragea Seth.

'' T'inquiète, répondis-je.

Je me rendis compte avec embarras que je m'étais adressée à mes deux interlocuteur en même temps. Derechef, la voix subliminale gronda, étouffée par le rugissement du moteur. Je me concentrai pour éviter d'être surprise par sa prochaine intervention et laissai remonter la poignée petit à petit. Brusquement, la mécanique réagit et je fonçai en avant.

Je volais.

Un vent qui ne soufflait pas quelques instants auparavant plaquait ma peau sur mon visage et rejetait mes cheveux en arrière avec suffisamment de force pour que j'aie l'impression qu'on me les tirait. Mon estomac était resté au point de départ, et l'adrenaline picotait tout mon corps. Les arbres défilaient comme l'éclair, se confondant en une seule paroi verte. Or, je n'étais qu'en première. Ma semelle effleura la boîte de vitesses, cependant que j'accélérai.

« _Non, Bella !_ me cria une nouvelle voix enragée. _Regarde davant toi sinon je te fouette ! »_

Le mot fouette m'arracha suffisamment au vertige de la vélocité pour que je m'aperçoive que la route s'incurvait sur la gauche alors que je continuais de filer tout droit vers un arbre.

'' Feine, Freine ! me marmonnai-je à moi-même.

Instinctivement, j'abattis mon pied droit sur le frein arrière, comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais été au volant de ma vangonette. La moto vacilla d'un côté puis de l'autre, m,entrainant en plein sur le mur végétal. J'allais trop vite. Je voulus tourner le guidon pour changer de direction, mais mon poids déséquilibra l'engin qui s'inclina vers le sol, tout en poursuivant sa course vers les arbres. Une fois de plus, il me tomba dessus en vrombissant, me tirant sur le sable humide jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un obstacle quelconque. Le nez dans la mousse, je n'y voyais rien. J'essayai de relever la tête ; quelque chose m'en empêcha. J'étais à demi assommée, perdue, mais le choc m'a fait rappeller certain membre de la famille hua, donc Hermett, Alice, Rosalie en plus de Janes et de Anna et Mei hua, submergée par trois sortes de rugissements mental – la moto, mes flash-back, la voix de ma tête et autre choses…

'' Bella ! hurla Seth.

J'entendis qu'on coupait le moteur de la deuxième machine, puis de la mienne, qui cessa brusquement de perser sur moi, et je basculai pour m'allonger et respirer plus aisément. Le silence était revenu, tout à coup.

'' Wouah ! marmottai-je.

J'étais enchantée. c'état bien ça, la recette d'une bonne remise a zéro de ma mémoire annésique : Adrénaline, danger et stupidité. En tout cas, un truc s'en approchant.

'' Bella ! répéta Seth, agenouiller près de moi, anxieux. tu n'as rien, bella ?

'' Rien du tout mais une partie de mon ancienne mémoire m'est revenue seth ! m'écriai-je ravie, en bougeant les bras et les jambes pour vérifier qu'ils fonctionnait. On remet ça !

'' Je ne crois pas, objecta-t-il, toujours aussi sérieux. j'ai même l'impression qu'il vaudrait mieux t'emmener à l'hôpital.

'' Je suis en pleine forme.

'' Ehu… tu t'es méchamment entaillé le front, bella, et ça pisse le sang, m'infroma-t-elle.

Je plaquai ma paume sur le haut de mon crâne, sentits une moiteur collante l'avais la narine pleine des arômes de mousse humide, mais sa aurais a peine donner la nausée.

'' Je suis désolée, Sethy ! marmonnai-je en appuyant sur la coupure comme si cela pouvait stopper l'hémorragie.

'' C'est pas parce que tu t'es blessée qu'il faut t'excuser, se récria-t-il en m'aidant à me relever. Allons-y. et c'est moi qui conduis, précisa-t-il en tenant la main pour que je lui donne mes clés.

'' Et les motos ?

'' attends-moi, répondit-il après quelque secondes de réflexion. et prends ça.

Il retira son T-shirt taché de rouge et me le lança. je le roulai en boule et le pressait fort contre mon front. L'odeur du sang commençant à me chatouiller les narines, je me mis à respirer par la bouche et m'efforçai de penser à autre chose.

Seth sauta sur la selle de la machine noire, la démarra et d'un seul coup déguerpit dans un jet de sabre et de graviers.

Coucher sur le guidons, tête baisser, cheveux au vent dont la noirceur de jais tranchait sur le cuivre de son dos, il dégageait une impression de professionnalisme athélétique dans un porno sportif. je l'observai avec une pointe d'envie sexuelle, certaine que je n'avais pas ressemblé à ça, sur ma moto.

La distance que j'avais parcourue M'étonna. je distinguai à peine Seth lorsqu'il atteignit la vanne. Après avoir balancé l'engin en arrière de la vanne, il trotinna du côté conducteur et ne tarda pas à revenir vers moi, faisant rugir le moteur dans sa hâte. j'allais plutôt bien. Certes, le front me picotait et mon estomac s'agitait un peu, mais la blessure était bénigne comparéa a foncée dans un arbre et devenir annésique. il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Sans couper le contact. Seth se précipita sur moi, et, unefois encore enlacha ma taille.

'' Grimpe dans la voiture.

'' Franchement, ça va, le rassurai-je. inutile de paniquer, ce n'est qu'un peu d'hémoglobine.

'' tu parles ! ronchonna-t-il en allant récupéréer ma moto. tu y en a des tonnes.

'' Réfléchissions cinq minutes, dis-je quand il réintégra sa place derrière le volant. si tu m'emmène aux urgences, cela reviendra aux oreilles de Charlie, tu peux y compter.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au sable et à la boue qui maculait mon jean.

'' Il te faut des point de suture, Bella. Pas question que tu te vides de ton sang, leah va me castrée vif si je te rammene comme sa.

'' Aucun danger, Écoute, nous allons d'abord ranger les motos, puis on s'arrêtera chez moi pour que je me débarasse des indices avant de foncer à l'hosto.

'' Et Charlie ?

'' Il est censé travailler, aujourd'hui.

'' tu en es sûre ?

'' Oui. ne t'inquiète pas. je saigne facilement, et ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.

Seth n'était pas très content de cet arrangement – les coins de sa bouche tournées vers le bas, une moue inhabituelle pour lui, étaient là pour le prouver – mais il ne voulait pas m'attirer d'ennuis non plus. Sur le trajet de La Push à Forks, je ne cessai de contempler le paysage par la fênetre tout en appuyant son T-Shirt ( désormais fichu) contre mon crâne.

La moto s'était révéler encore mieux que ce que j'avais envisageé elle avait amplement tenu le rôle que je lui avait assigné. J'avais triché, trahi ma parole. je m'étais montrér inutilement téméraire. Résultat j'ai retrouver une partie de ma mémoire oublier sur la famille hua. Que le contrat fût désormais rompu des deux côtés me donnait l'impression d'être moins minable. Et puis, j'avais découvert la clé de mon annésie. Enfin, je l'espérais. j'escomptais bien vérifier ma théorie à la première occasion. s'il ne traînaient pas trop au urgences, je réussirais même à m'y coller des ce soir.

Dévaler la route à toute allure avait été formidable. Le vent sur ma figure, la vitesse et le sentiment de retrouver mes souvenir sur les hua… cela me rappelait mon existence passée, là fois ou j'avais traversé la forêt dens en volant, à califourchon sur l'un d'eux, que malheureusement mon annésie avais pas retrouvéer son nom. Je m'interdis ausitôt de penser plus loin et laissai ce souvenir retrouver s'évaporer dans un brutal élan de douleur. je trassaillis.

'' Ça va ? s'enquit seth.

'' Oui.

'' En tout cas, compte sur moi pour déconnecter ton frein arrière au plus vite, me prévint-il.

À la maison, je commença par m'inspecter dans le miroir. Plutôt moche. D'épais ruisseaux rouges avaient séché sur ma joue et dans mon cou, collant mes cheveux terreux. Je menai un examen clinique de ma petite personne, décidant que le sang n'était que de la peinture pour éviter d'éventuels haut-le-coeur et continuant à respirer par la bouche. Bref, je tenais le coup. Je me nettoyai du mieux que je pus, cachai mes affaires boueuses et ensanglantées au fond de mon panier à linge sale et me rhabillai - jean et chemise se boutonnant sur l'avant (histoire de ne pas avoir à l'enfiler par la tête). Je parvins à exécuter tout cela avec une seule main tout en évitant de tacher mes vêtements propres.

'' Dépêche-toi ! me lança Seth.

'' J'arrive, j'arrive.

Je vérifiai que je ne laissais aucune preuve compromettante derrière moi puis me précipitai au rez-de-chaussée.

'' De quoi j'ai l'air? demandai-je.

'' Ça peut allez pour une protitituée après un porno.

'' Mais est-ce que je ressemble à une protituée qui a fait un porno dans son garage et que elle se serait ouvert la tête sur un marteau.

'' J'imagine que oui vu le nombre de bloopeur que tu fait dans les tournage.

'' Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Seth me conduisit à la Chevrolet. il insista, une fois encore, pour prendre le volant. nous étions à mi-chemin de l'hôpital quand je me rendis compte qu'il était torse nu.

'' Nous arions dû penser à te prendre une veste.

'' De Charlie ? rien de tel pour nous trahir. De toute façon, je n'ai pas froid. tout comme leah c'est pour sa qu'elle préfère être quasiment nue en permamance. Elle est en chaleur permanant.

'' tu rigoles ?

Grelottante, j'augmentai le chauffage de la voiture, tout en observant Seth. Jouait-il les durs pour que je ne m'inquiète pas ? non, il semblait très à l'aise, ainsi, il avait un bras alongé sur le dossier de mon siège, bien que je sois pelotonné pour conserver la chaleur de mon corps.

Seth paraissait vraiment plus vieux que ses seize ans. Pas quarante, sans doute, mais plus que moi en tout cas. il avait beau se plaindre d'être maigre, il n'avait guère à envier à Quil et sa queue de trolle en matière de muscles. les Siens étaient longs et nerveux, mais réels. Quand à sa peau, elle avait une telle couleur que j'en étais jalouse. il remarquais que je le matais.

'' Quoi ? demanda-t-il, à demi embrassassée, tu veut me sautée ?

'' Non rien, sauf que je viens juste de m'en rendre compte… sais-tu que tu es beau a violer ?

Les mots à peine prononcés, je m'inquiétai pas qu'il les prit mal. Heureusement, il se borna à lever les yeux au ciel.

'' Tu as reçu un sacré coup sur la caboche, dis-moi !

'' Je ne plaisante pas, aimerais beaucoup te baiser.

''' Ah.. bien, euh, après hopital alors.

'' Bien, euh, d'accord c'est notté, répondis-je, hilare.

Sept point de suture et 5 inconsience plus tard furent nécessaire pour refermer la coupure sur mon front. Une fois la crise du a la piqûre de l'anesthésie locale, je ne sentis plus rien. Seth me tint la main pendant que le Dr Snow me recousait, et je m'efforçai de ne pas songer à l'ironie de la situation.

Ça nous prit des heures. de temps qu'ils en aient terminé avec moi, je dus baiser Seth avant de le déposer chez lui avant de foncer à la maison pour préparer le dîner. Charlie sembla gober mon histoire de cul sur la chute dans le garage. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais jamais réussi à finir aux urgences toute seule comme une grande.

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas aussi pénible que celle qui avait suivi mon premier fantasme auditif, à Port Angeles. Le trou réapparut dans ma poitrine, comme toujours quand je m'éloignais de Seth ou Leah, pas aussi douloureux cependant. J'envisageais déjà d'autres manières de provoquer de nouvelles illusions, ce qui me distrayait. Et puis, je savais que j'irais mieux le lendemain, en retrouvant soit seth ou Leah. Ainsi, la plaie béante et la douleur familière furent plus faciles à supporter - le soulagement ne tarderait pas. Le cauchemar, lui aussi, perdit quelque peu de sa puissance. Le vide m'horrifia, comme d'ordinaire, mais je découvris que j'attendais avec une étrange impatience l'instant où je me réveillerais en hurlant. Je savais que le mauvais rêve se terminait toujours.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : La Chandelle sexuelle.

Le temps commença à s'écouler beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Le lycée, le bordel et Leah et Seth – pas forcément dans cet ordre, parfois sa peut être Seth et Leah ou a inverse. – tissaient un schéma directeur précis et aisé à suivre. Quant à Charlie, il avait obtenu satisfaction sexuelle ; je n'étais plus malheureuse et je me comportais plus comme un robot sexuelle même si je baise soit disant autant. Certes, je ne réussissais pas à me leurrer entièrement. Lorsque je dressais l'inventaire de mon existence, ce que j'essayais d'éviter en me contrôlant mes pulsions sexuelles, je ne pouvais ignorer ce qu'impliquait mon comportement de nymphomane.

J'étais pareille à une lune perdue- ma planète avait été détruite par le scénario d'un quelconque film catastrophe – qui continuait néanmoins à tourner en une tout petite orbite autour du vide crée par le cataclysme en ignorant les lois de la gravité.

Mes progrès à moto signifièrent moins de pansements et donc moins d'inquiétude de la part de Charlie. Ils entraînèrent aussi, et hélas, la disparition progressive de la voix, jusqu'au jour ou je ne l'entendis plus. Je cédai alors à un affolement silencieux et me lançai à la recherche de cette carrière ou Janes et moi avions taquiné une de ses sœur en disant C'est encore Loin ! Comme dans les Stroumphf. Je cédai alors à un affolement silencieux et me lançai à la recherche de la clairière avec plus de frénésie, malgré le peu de chance de trouvé vu mon amnésie, et je me creusai la cervelle pour trouver d'autres activité génératrice d'adrénaline pour retrouvée ma mémoire.

Je ne suivais plus le compte des jours ; cela n'avait aucun sens, puisque je tâchais de vivre le plus possible au présent, loin d'un passé perdu par mon amnésie qui s'estompait et d'un futur que je n'étais pas en état d'envisager. C'est pourquoi je fus désarçonnée, le jour ou, lors d, une de nos studieuses rencontres sexuelles du samedi, Leah mentionna la date. Elles m'attendaient quand j'arrivai devant chez elle, après le travail

'' Bonne Saint-Valentin, me dit-il en duo en souriante et s'inclinant pour me saluer tout les deux.

En équilibre sur leur paume, une petite boîte rose. Des cœurs en sucres et sûrement arrosée de produit aphrodisiaque pour les baiser comme une dingue.

'' Flûte ! Marmonnai-je. Je suis vraiment nulle. C'est aujourd'hui ?

'' Tu es tellement à côté de la plaque, parfois, soupira-t-elle en affectant la tristesse. Oui, nous sommes les quatorze février. Tu dois être notre esclave sexuelle aujourd'hui ? Comme tu nous a même pas acheté un paquet de bonbons à cinquante cents, c'est le moins que tu puisses faire de nous baiser en esclave sexuelle.

Le malaise me gagna. Elles plaisantaient certes vu que je suis déjà leur esclave sexuelle depuis l'âge de 12 ans, mais en surface seulement.

'' Qu'est-ce que ce statut implique exactement ? Biaisai-je.

'' Les machins sexuelles… habituelle, tu seras mon esclave sexuelle a moi et mon frère pour la vie, ce genre de truc de cul que tu adore.

'' Oh, si ce n'est que ça.

J'acceptais les friandises drogué, tout en réfléchissant cependant à la façon de poser, une fois de plus, des limites sexuelle claires et nettes. Avec Leah et Seth, il était parfois nécessaire de les redéfinir régulièrement.

'' C'est quoi le programme, demain ? demanda-t-elle. Baiser ou balade ou urgences ?

'' Baiser. Tu n'es pas la seul à être obsédée sexuel, tu sais, je commence à croire que j'ai inventé c'est endroit dans un fantasme…

'' On le trouvera, affirma-t-elles. Sexe Lundi et Vendredi alors ?

Voyant là l'occasion de mettre les points sur les _G,_ je répondis sans réfléchir :

'' Je vais au cinéma, vendredi. Voilà des mois que mon patron de bordel me harcelant sexuellement pour que je les accompagne.

Mike allait être ravi. Le visage de Leah se fermais mais pas celui de Seth. J'eus le temps de repérer la peine dans ses yeux avant qu'il les baisse.

'' Mais tu viendras aussi, tout les deux, non ? M'empressai-je d'ajouter. Ou ce sera trop pénible de baiser avec toute une bande de raseurs de terminale en orgie sexuelle ?

Tant pis pour la nécessité de mettre un peu de distance sexuelle entre nous. Il m'était insupportable de blessée ma petite Lily. Un lien sexuel nous unissait entre elle et son frère a moi, et son chagrin ne manquait jamais de déclencher le mien. Par ailleurs, profiter de sa compagnie pour affronter cette épreuve n'était pas sans me plaire sexuellement. J'avais promis à Mike d'aller au cinéma avec lui, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que l'idée me remplissait d'une joie incommensurable.

'' Tu as vraiment envie que on vienne, alors que tu seras avec tes clients sexuelle.

'' Oui, avouai-je sans difficulté. Je m'amuserai beaucoup plus sexuellement plus si vous êtres la.

J'étais consciente d'être sans doute en train de me tirer une balle dans le pied.

'' Amène quil le troll qu'on mesure la queue de Mike avec la sienne pour rire.

'' Il va flipper à mort, s'esclaffa-t-il. Des filles de terminale en orgie !

'' Je tâcherai de lui fournir un échantillon des meilleures putes !

Je ne mentionnai pas Embry. Lui non plus et ni Seth ni Leah également.

Le Lundi, j'abordai le sujet avec mon patron Mike après le cours d'anglais.

'' Hé Mike! Tu es libre pour baiser, vendredi!

Il releva la tête, de l'espoir plein ses yeux bleus.

'' Oui. Pourquoi? Tu veux qu'on sorte baiser?

J'avais soigneusement préparé ma réponse.

'' Je pensais qu'on pourrait se payer une toile porno avec toute la bande et se faire une orgie de groupe, annonçai-je en insistant sur les derniers mots. La Point g ça te dit?

Cette fois j'avais bien bossé, cette fois pour trouver un porno direct et violent. J'avais même parcouru les critiques pour être certaine que je ne serais pas prise par défaut. Ce film était censé être un bain orgie et de sang du début à la fin. Je n'allais pas encore assez bien sexuellement pour supporter une histoire de cul romanesque.

'' Pourquoi pas? Marmonna-t-il, avec beaucoup moins d'empressement, soudain.

'' Super!

Au bout de quelque secondes, il retrouva sa bonne humeur initiale.

'' On propose ça à Angela et Ben? Ou à Éric et Katie?

'' Pourquoi pas à tous? Suggérai-je. À Jessica aussi, bien sûr, sans oublie ce connard de Tyler, Conner. Et peut-être, Lauren, précisai-je sans enthousiasme.

Après tout, j'avais promis à Qui aurait droit à du choix de pute.

'' D'accord, murmura Mike.

'' Et puis, continuai-je sans me démonter, j'ai invité deux de mes cliente de La Push. Si tout le monde vient, on va avoir besoin de ta suburban.

'' Ce sont les gens que tu baise tout le temps en orgie quand tu va étudiez chez eux, ceux qui sont frère et sœur et ils couchent ensemble.

'' Eux-mêmes! M'exclamai-je joyeusement. En fait, ce serait plutôt une espèce de tutorat sexuelle, vu qu'ils ne sont qu'en seconde.

'' Oh!

Il parut surpris, puis sourit.

Finalement, nous n'eûmes pas besoin du 4x4. Jessica et Lauren prétendirent qu'elles étaient occupées dès que Mike eut laissé échapper que je serais de l'orgie. Éric et Katie avaient déjà prévu quelque chose, pour fêter leur trois semaines ensemble ou je ne sais quoi. Lauren la garce avait intercepté Tyler et Conner avant Mike, si bien qu'eux aussi étai pris. Et a mon grande malheurs Quil mon troll sexuelle ne pouvais pas se libérer- il était puni pour avoir a nouveau envoyée une fille a urgence en la baisant au lycée. Au bout du compte, seul Angela, Ben, et naturellement Leah et Seth furent à même de participer à la sortie. Cela ne calma pas les ardeurs de male en chaleur de Mike, cependant, Le vendredi. Il ne parla que de ça.

'' Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas plutôt envie de voir _Demain et à Jamais version porno?_ Me demanda-t-il au déjeuner, faisant allusion à la parodie sexuelle de la comédie romantique qui était le succès du moment. La critique est excellente.

'' Non, je suis d'humeur à regarder des films de cul violent. Du sperme et des larmes!

'' Bon.

Il se détourna, mais j'eus le temps de remarquer son expression : " tout-compte-fait-elle-elle-est-peut-être-sexuellement-folle".

Lorsque je rentrai du lycée, une voiture de course extrêmement familière était garée dans l'allée. Appuyé en sous-vêtement sexy, Leah souriait de toutes ses dents avec son frère comme des photos de calandrer de mécanicien

'' Génial! Hurlais-je en sautant de la Chevrolet. Tu as réussi! Je ne reviens pas! Tu as fini Herbie

'' Hier soir en trouvant sur internet le klaxon du film original. C'est son voyage sexuel inaugural

Et il se mit a klaxonnée comme dans le film.

'' Incroyable!

Je levai la main pour qu'elle m'en tape cinq. Elle claqua sa paume contre la mienne, mais ne a retira pas, nouant au contraire ses doigts autours des miens et m'embrassais pour me chauffée.

'' Alors c'est toi ou Seth qui conduit, ce soir, hein?

'' Assurément moi. Dit Leah vu que Seth veut te sautée il n'a pas de place contrairement dans la limousine de ton père pour toi entre ses jambes. Répondit-t-elle comme si elle s'était attendu à ma déception.

À cet instant, la suburban de Mike tourna au coin de la rue. Je retirai ma main dans celle de Leah, qui fit une grimace que je n'étais pas censé voir.

'' Ha je me souviens de ce type, murmura-t-elle tandis que Mike se garait le long du trottoir opposé. C'est lui que on lui a fait croire que on était tes fiancée quilleuse pour se marrée et te foutre la honte. Il est toujours dans l'erreur?

'' Certaines de mes client sexuelle son difficile à décrocher de moi, admis-je.

'' Il faut dire que la persévérance sexuelle des garçons de forks est parfois récompensée.

Mike sorti de voiture et s'approcha de nous.

'' Salut, Bella!

Ses yeux se portière sur la poitrine sexy de Leah, immédiatement prudents vu que son frère était aussi la. J'inspectai brièvement l'indienne en essayant d'être objective. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une élève de seconde, elle était si grande! Elle dominait Mike d'une bonne tête. Quant à moi, je n'osai même pas envisager notre différence de taille de poitrine. Son visage avait également gagné en sensualité. Y compris depuis un mois que je la fréquentais elle et son frère.

'' Salut, Mike! Tu te rappelles de ma cliente Leah Clearwater et de son frère amant Seth.

'' Plus au moins! Répondit-t-il en bégayant?

'' Une vielle cliente de ma famille, se présentais Leah.

Elles échangèrent une pogné de main plus vigoureuse que nécessaire et, quand ils se lâchèrent. Mike ne put s'empêcher de plier plusieurs fois les doigts. J'avais sûrement oublié que Leah était une maniaque de la musculation professionnelle. A l'intérieur, le téléphone sonna.

'' J'y vais. C'est sans doute Charlie.

C'était en fait ben. Angela avait attrapé sa grippe intestinale, et il ne voulait pas sortir pour une orgie sans elle. Il s'excusait de ce faux bond. Je retournais lentement auprès des garçons, mal à l'aise. J'espérais qu'Angela se remettrait rapidement, mais j'avoue que j'étais sexuellement déçue par la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses.

Seuls tous les trois une chance que Leah était la. Mike, Leah et Seth, pour une soirée orgie complète en perspective- c'était franchement génial... À se demander qui allait me dominer en fessant la chandelle sexuelle! En tout cas, Leah avais rapidement pris le dessus en flânant sexuellement avec Mike. Seth était un peu jaloux de les voix se draguer, il va falloir que me charge de lui. Ils m'attendaient en me matant comme chien de faïence. Mike arborait une expression amusée mais un peu maussade. Leah affichais son éternelle bonne humeur d'allumeuse.

'' Angela est malade, leur annonçai-je d'une voix lugubre. Elle est ben ne peuvent pas venir baiser.

'' C'est une véritable épidémie, commenta Mike. Austin et Conner étaient absents, aujourd'hui. On devrait peut-être remettre ça.

J'allais accepter avec soulagement, quand Seth intervint.

'' Moi je reste partant et Leah aussi. Mais si tu préfères laisser tomber.

'' Non. C'était seulement par égard pour Angela et ben. Allons-y.

Il fonça vers son 4x4, le dérouilla.

'' Hé, le héla-je. Ça ne t'embête pas si nous prenons la voiture de Leah? Elle vint juste de le terminer. Elle l'a construite de ses propre mains, à partir de rien pour qu'elle ressemble a Herbie dans le film de Disney.

Je m'aperçus que je me vantais, aussi fière qu'une mère dont l'enfant avait reçu les félicitations du conseil de classe.

'' Pas de problème, acquiesça Mike ne claquant sa portière un peu petit peu trop violemment.

'' C'est partie alors, Seth change de place avec moi. Je conduits.

Seth se levais de la voiture et installais en me traînant de force en arrière entre lui et Mike.

Il paraissait le plus à l'aise de nous trois a s'amusant à me tirer de force. Mike grimpa a ma suite a l'arrière du golf, une moue amusée sur le visage. Toujours aussi solaire. Leah bavarda avec moi pendant que Seth commençais a enlever ma culotte pour excité Mike, comme si rien était, je le laissais faire. Seth ne semblais avoir oublié mais pas moi alors je m'installais coucher sur sa queue et je taillais un pipe a Mike chose qui semblais apprécier. Leah se passais sa tête en jetant un coup d'œil et posa la main sur ma tête pour que j'accélère la pipe de mon patron.

" Amusée la bien tout les deux elle adore baiser quand on roule surtout.

Elle se retournait au volant et regardais en fessant mine de regarder le miroir et démarrais et par le miroir de la portière elle me matait en train de baiser son frère et Mike en même temps.

'' La radio ne fonctionne pas, dans cette bagnole? Demanda Mike sous mes coups de butoir, avec des accents mis amusée de me baiser avec un deuxième client.

'' Si, répliqua cette dernière, mais Bella n'apprécie pas la musique surtout des années 50 sans la rend psychopathe et devient Bella Morgan des autos radio.

'' Oui c'est vrai, dit-je en extase de baise : en matent la poitrine du miroir de Leah.

'' Comment peut-tu devenir un serial killer a cause de la musique, s'entêta Mike, un peu plus allumée.

'' Je n'en sais rien, elle me rend dingue surtout la musique Mr Sandman me rend folle que j'ai arrachée ma propre radio de ma wagonnette.

Mike se retirant en moi en jouissant dans ma chatte et me laissais le plaisir a Seth de me passée sur le corps. Trop occuper à servir mes client je l'entendis pas le son dégoûte qui produisait.

Une fois les garçons vidés rendu au cinéma, Leah me tendit une coupure de dix dollars.

'' Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lily?

'' Je n'ais pas l'âge requis pour voir un porno, explique-t-elle.

''Eh bien, m'esclaffa-je, voilà qui remet les pendules à l'heure, madame la nympho. Harry risque-t-il de me tuer si je te fais rentrée toi et ton frère.

'' Non, je lui ai déjà dit que tu contais dépravée mon frère innocent qu'il est en le baisant devant publique dans la salle.

Je ris de plus belle. Mike pressa le pas pour rester à notre hauteur. Je regrettais presque qu'il n'eût pas décidé de déserter j'ai remarqué qui avais pas le même viveur quand on baisait sur la route. Il persistait à se montrer maussade et grognon, ce qui n'allégeait pas l'atmosphère. En même temps, passer la soirée à baiser avec Leah et Seth ne m'aiderait pas à clarifier ma relation sexuelle.

Le fil correspondait exactement à ce que sa promotion avais promis. Rien que pendant le générique, quatre personnes qui baisaient périrent dans des explosions de semence, et une cinquième putain termina décapitée devant son amant noir. La fille assise devant moi se cacha entre les jambes de son copain et tombais bouche ouverte sur sa queue pour la rassurée sexuellement. Mike semblait ne pas regarder l'écran. Ses traits étaient figés, ses prunelles furieuses fixées sur la bordure du rideau qu'elle avait relevé. Je m'installais confortablement pour endurer les deux heures à venir, m'attachant plus au couleurs et au mouvement sexuelle des image de film de cul qu'au silhouette des personnages, des voitures et des maison qui explosais quand les garçon baisais. Tout à coup, Leah se mit à ricaner.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Chuchotai-je.

'' La semence de ce monstre vient de jaillir à plus de six mètre de là! Siffla-t-elle. Dans le genre irréaliste, tu connais pire?

'' Si et il s'appelle Quil le troll raillais-je.

A cet instant une nouvelle victime fut clou au sol par un mat de drapeau qui lui transperçait le ventre par la chatte en hurlant de plaisir mortelle. Du coup de prêtais attention à ce qui se passait, pouffant avec elle au fur et à mesure que le chaos sexuelle atteignait des sommets de ridicule. Comment diable allais-je lutter comme l'ambiguïté de nos relations sexuelles si je prenais autant de plaisir à leur compagnie?

Mes trois prétendantes s'étaient approprié les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil. Seth avait habitude de s'emparer de ma main dès que l'opportunité s'en présentait mais ici, en plein cinéma, avec Mike qui guettait, ce geste aurait pris une signification particulière, ce qu'il savait, j'en étais certaine. L'attitude absolument identique de Mike me laissait pantoise. Je croisai les bras contre la poitrine en espérant qui se maîtrisaient. Leah semblais y prend plaisir. A nous maté.

Ce fut Mike qui renonça le premier. À environ la moitié du film, il retira son bras, et s'inclinant, appuya son menton sur ses mains. D'abord, je crus qu'une des images atrocement sexuelle qui défilaient sous nos yeux le chamboulait, mais il geignit ce qui m'alerta moi et Leah.

'' Ça va, Mike? Chuchotais-je.

Le couple devant nous ou du moins le garçon du couple se retourna quand il poussa une nouvelle plainte.

'' Non, haleta-t-il. Je crois que je suis malade.

La lumière tamisée provenant de l'écran me permet de distinguer le voilà de sueur qui perlait sur son visage. Il grogna encore, puis se précipita vers la sortie. Je me levai pour le suivre, aussitôt pour imiter par Leah.

'' Non, murmurai-je. Reste. Je vérifier juste qu'il tient le choc.

Elle et Seth m'accompagna néanmoins.

'' C'est inutile, insistai-je. Profite a baiser ton frère avec tes huit dollars de porno.

'' Ce n'est pas grave. Décidément Bella, depuis que tu es amnésique tes goûts en cinéma de film de cul sont douteux. Ce film est nul à chier.

Nous débouchâmes dans le hall du cinéma. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Mike, et je fus soulagée que Leah et Seth ait insisté pour venir avec moi, car Seth s'engouffrais dans les toilettes des hommes afin de s'assurer que Mike s'y trouvait. Il revint au bout de quelque secondes seulement.

'' Il est bien là, m'annonça-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel. Quel mauvais baiseur! Tu devrais avoir comme patron un type un peu plus résistant. Un mec qui rigole en voyant du sperme exploser au lieu de vomir.

'' Merci du conseil de pervers. Je tâcherai d'y penser.

Il avait que nous trois dans les parages. Les deux films projetés n'en étant qu'à leur moitié, et le silence étaient tel que nous percevions le bruit de la machine à pop-corn, près de l'entrée. Leah alla s'asseoir sur un banc capitonné qui s'alignait contre le mur et invita son frère à le rejoindre en tambourinant sur le velours.

'' Il m'a donné l'impression qu'il allait en avoir pour un moment, dit-il en installant sa sœur entre ses jambes devant lui pour la pénétré et lui donner des coups de butoir, prêt à la baiser pour une longue attente.

En soupirant, je m'installai près d'eux. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec son laïus et, même baiser par son frère. Comme par hasard, des que je fus assis, il me passa son bras autour de mes épaule.

'' Seth! Protestai-je en reculant.

Il ôta son bras, l'air par le moins du monde vexé par ma rebuffade. Il était habitué à se faire rebuffade par Lily quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Au lieu de ça. Leah s'empara ferment de ma main, et ses doigt m'emprisonnait son poignet lorsque j'essayai de la lui reprendre. D'où lui venait ce culot infernal a ces deux démons sexuels.

'' Juste une seconde, Bella, lâcha-t-elle calmement. J'ai besoin de savoir, Seth arrête un moment.

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Je n'avais pas envie de cette confrontation. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Rien n'était aussi important dans mon existence de baiser Seth et Leah. Malheureusement, elle paraissait prête à tout gâcher.

''Quoi? Marmonnai-je, revêche.

'' Tu nous aimes bien, non?

'' Tu sais bien que j'adore vous baiser.

'' Plus que ton patron plaisantin qui est en train de dégobiller tripes et boyaux dans les toilettes?

'' J'imagine.

'' Plus que n'importe quelle fille de ta connaissance sexuelle?

Elle était posée sur le membre de son frère comme si était une chaise. Sereine, comme si ma réponse importait peu, qu'elle avait déjà deviné ce que j'allais dire.

'' Et que n'importe quelle cliente aussi.

'' Mais c'est tout pour nous on est juste des clients sexuelle.

Ce n'était pas une question. J'eus du mal à confirmer serait-elle blessé? Me fuirait-elle? Le supporterais-je?

'' Oui, chuchotai-je.

'' Ce n'est pas grave, me sourit son frère. Du moment que tu nous préfères tout les deux, et que tu pense que on est meilleur baiser physiquement. Nous te baiserons, jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

'' Je n'ai pas l'intention de craquer même si je dois vous baiser tout les deux 24 heures sur 24 sans aucun repos.

Malgré mes efforts pour être légère, je perçus la tristesse de ma voir. Elle et Seth était plus railleur mais songeur.

'' C'est encore cette l'autre putain que tu as oublié son nom et ton ex Janes a cause de ton contact avec un arbre, n'est-ce pas?

Je flanchai. C'était étrange d'instinct, elles paraissaient avoir compris qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer son prénom que ma mémoire blessée avait oublié sauf celle de mon ex Janes. Ils décelaient tant de chose me concernant que si je lui avais hurlé ma peine en baisant.

'' Tu n'es pas obliger d'en parler, me rassurais-t-elle moi aussi j'ai vécu la même chose avec Jacob dit Leah en m'embrassant. Aurais du essayer de m'assomme contre un arbre pour oublier.

J'acquiesçai, reconnaissante en riant de sa blague.

'' Mais ne te fâche pas après moi parce que mon frère et moi on s'accroche a tes basque pour coucher avec toi en permanence, d'accord? Enchaînai-t-elle en caressant le dos de ma main. Parce que je ne renoncerai pas à notre jouet sexuel d'enfance. Du temps, j'en ai en revendre et Seth aussi.

'' Vous ne devriez pas la gaspiller pour moi, je suis une pute brisée, soufflai-je.

Alors que, au contraire. J'en avais envie. Surtout si elle et son frère était prêt à m'accepter telle que j'étais, rien de moi que de la marchandise abîmée.

'' C'est ce que je veux, si tu es brisée on va te réparée c'est tout, à condition que tu apprécie toujours notre compagnie sexuelle.

'' Je n'arrive pas à envisager comme je pourrais me passer de vous deux, avouai-je.

'' Voilà qui me permettra de tenir le coup contrairement que avec mon ex copain. S'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

Elle s'y agrippa encore plus fort.

'' Que je te tienne la main pendant que je baiser mon frère, ne t'ennuie pas vraiment, hein?

'' Non, soupirai-je. Tu fessais pareille quand j'avais 12 ans.

En vérité, c'était même agréable. Sa peau était plus chaude à cause qu'elle était évidement en chaleur sexuelle. J'avais toujours si froid, ces derniers temps quand je ne baisais pas.

'' Et tu te fiche de ce que ton patron pense, poursuivit-elle en désignant les toilette du mentons.

'' Il est mon patron du bordel tout simplement en effet c'est purement professionnelle.

'' Alors, ou est le problème?

'' Le problème, c'est que ce geste sexuelle signifie autre chose pour moi que pour toi et également pour ton frère.

'' Ça c'est _mon problème._

'' T'inquiète. On dirait que c'est moi qui baise dans un champ de mine quand on couche ensemble, maintenant, non?

Elle pointa un doigt taquin entre mes côtes. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Après tout, s'il souhaitait me baiser qu'en client sexuelle, libre à elle et a son frère également. Elle rigola en silence tandis que son auriculaire errait doucement sur le flanc de ma mains, Seth aussi s'amusais a l'imitée juste a ce qui touchais de son auriculaire errant doucement sur le flan de ma main. Soudain, il la retournait doucement.

'' Tu as une drôle de cicatrice, là. Comment t'es-tu fait ça?

Son index suivit le tracé du le croissant argenté qu'on distinguait à peine sous ma peau pâle.

'' Je suis amnésique alors tu crois que je me rappelle d'ou proviennent tous mes stigmate de tournage porno? Ronchonnai-je.

Soudain un flash back d'une agression me frappe, qu'il rouvre le trou béant. Mais, comme souvent la présence de Leah et Seth m'épargna cette épreuve.

'' Elle est froide, murmura-t-elle a sa sœur en palpant l'endroit ou Félix avait planté ses dents en me violent dans l'ancien studio de mon beau père.

Tout à coup, Mike sortit des toilettes en titubant. Il était blême et en sueur. Il avait l'air très mal en point.

'' Oh, Mike! M'écriai-je.

'' Ça ne vous ennuie pas si on rentre? Chuchota-t-il.

'' Non, bien sûr que non.

Récupérant ma main, je me précipitai pour le soutenir tant il paraissait chancelant.

'' Le film était trop pervers pour toi? S'enquit Leah, de son coté harpie impitoyable.

'' Je n'ai rien vu, rétorqua Mike en le fusillant sa poitrine du regard. J'ai eu envie de vomir avant même qu'ils éteignent les lumières.

'' Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Le grondai-je.

'' J'espérais que ça passerait.

'' Un instant! Lança Seth quand nous atteignîmes la porte.

Il fila à grands pas vers le stand de pop-corn.

'' Auriez-vous la gentillesse de me donner un pot vide? Demanda-t-il à la vendeuse.

Un simple coup d'œil à Mike suffit à la décider d'accepter.

'' Emmenez-le, et vite! Le supplia-t-elle.

Visiblement, c'était elle qui était chargé de nettoyer les sols.

J'entrain Mike dehors. Il inhala profondément l'air glacée et humide. Leah et Seth juste derrière nous, et il m'aida à installer Mike à l'arrière de la voiture avant de lui tendre un pot avec sérieux.

'' S'il te plait, lui dit-t-elle seulement.

Nous descendîmes les fenêtres pour laisser la fraîcheur nocturne aérer le véhicule, espérant que ça soulagerait Mike. Je me pelotonnai pour ne pas geler sur place.

'' Tu à froid? Me demanda Seth en m'attirant en avant sur lui avant que j'aie eu le temps de répondre.

'' Pas toi?

Il secoua la tête.

'' Tu dois avoir une fièvre de manque sexuelle, alors, maugréai-je.

J'étais transie. J'effleurai son front et me pénétrais la chatte sa queue était brûlant.

'' Non d'un chien Seth! Tu es brûlant!

'' Ah bon? Pourtant je me porte comme un charme en te baisant en ce moment.

Soucieuse, j'enfonçais plus profondément sa queue en moi, sa peau irradiait.

'' Tu a les doigts glacés! Se plaignit-il aime bien sa.

'' Peut-être que c'est moi, en effet.

À L'arrière, Mike grogna avant de vomir dans son pot. Je serrai les dents en priant pour supporter le bruit et l'odeur. Anxieusement, Leah vérifia par-dessus son épaule que sa voiture n'avait pas été profanée.

Le trajet me semblait plus long qu'aller. Je continuais à baiser Seth comme si rien n'était mais Leah se taisait, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas enlevé son bras de mon épaule et avais des chaleurs intense collé contre Seth que j'ai du enlever mon haut totalement a l'air tellement que avais a la fois chaud et froid. De mon coté nymphomane qui exaltais de baiser devant témoin, j'étais accablée par la culpabilité. J'avais eu tort de les encourager à me baiser constamment. Ça n'avait été rien que de l'égoïsme sexuel. Que j'aie tenté de clarifier ma position sexuelle n'importait guère. S'il nourrissait un tant soit peu d'espoir que notre relation sexuelle pût tourner à autre chose que de l'amitié sexuelle, c'est que je n'avais pas été assez ferme. Mais comment leur expliquer de façon è ce qu'ils comprennent tout les deux? J'étais une coquille creuse comme ma mémoire perdu. À l'interarmes d'une maison vide, abandonnée, j'avais été inhabitable durent des mois en baisant tout ce qui bouge comme un jouet sexuelle usée. J'allais vaguement mieux à présent – la chambre était en meilleur état. Mais ça n'était que cela : une unique et toute petite pièce a usée pour baiser ses clients. Leah méritait mieux qu'une masure délabrée à restaurer. Elle et son frère avait beau déployer des trésors d'énergie sexuelle monstre. Il n'arriverait pas à me retaper. J'étais une véritable boîte de pandore comme dans les logements taudis, on règle un problème un autre apparais encore plus pire que la précédente. Pourtant je savais que sa les repousserais pas. J'avais besoin d'eux; j'étais intéressée à leur orgie. Si je me montrais encore plus exiles, ils admettraient peut-être qu'il valait mieux m'oublier. L'idée déclencha mes frissons de jouissance, et il resserra son étreinte me plaquant contre lui.

Je reconduisis Mike chez lui avec sa suburban, tandis que Leah et Seth me suivait pour me pouvoir me baiser dans un coin désert avant de me ramener. Sur le chemin du retour Leah, ne dit mot, et je me demandais s'il réfléchissait aux mêmes choses que moi. Peut-être était-elle en train de changer d'avis.

''Vu qu'il est encore tôt, je m'inviterais bien un moment dit-t-elle, en se garant près de la Chevrolet, mais je crois que tu a raison. Seth et moi avons de la fièvre. Et je me sens un peu bizarre.

'' Oh non! Pas toi aussi Lily! Tu préfère que je te raccompagne?

'' Non. Je ne suis pas encore malade. Juste... dérangé. Si nécessaire, je m'arrêterai.

'' Tu m'appelles dès que tu es chez toi, d'accord?

'' Oui, oui.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se mordit les lèvres, les yeux perdus sur l'obscurité. J'ouvris ma portière et m'apprêtais à sortir, mais elle m'attrape doucement mon poignet. Une fois encore, je remarquai à quel point sa peau brûlait autant que la queue de Seth quand je le baisais tout à heure.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Lily?

'' Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Bella. Sauf que j'ai peu que tu me trouve vraiment un peu taré.

J'étouffai un soupire. La scène qui s'était déroulée au cinéma allait recommencer.

'' Vas-y.

'' Bon... voilà, je sais que tu es très malheureuse avoir perdu la mémoire. Ça ne t'aidera pas beaucoup, sans doute, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que moi et Seth nous serons toujours là. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber sexuellement, et que si il faut que je devienne une star de film de cul avec toi pour te soulagée je le ferais volontiers avec toi. Je te promets que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi pour te baiser et Seth aussi. La vache, qu'est-ce que c'est nul! Enfin, tu piges, quoi. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal et Seth non plus.

'' Je sais, Lily. Je te connais mieux que qui conque tu es cruelle en parole contre tes ex sauf Seth mais c'est qu'une de tes façade qui me plait le plus. Et je compte déjà sur toi et Seth. Plus que tu le soupçonne d'ailleurs.

Un sourire fendit leur visage comme le soleil incendie les nuages. Je me serais coupé la langue. Je n'avais rien proféré qui ne fût vrai. Or, j'aurais dû mentir comme une abominable garce. La vérité n'était pas bonne à dire. Elle risquait de les blesser. Parce que _moi_ je les laisserais tomber.

'' Vaut mieux que on rentre, maintenant marmonna-t-elle désolé si l'orgie est tombée a l'eau Bella s'excusa son frère.

Je m'étripai rapidement de la voiture.

'' Téléphone un ou l'autre ou le premier qui se sent le mieux.

Je les regardai s'éloigner. Au moins, elle paraissait en état de tenir un volant. Je restai à contempler la rue déserte, pas très en forme à mon tour mais pour des raisons sexuelle et physique.

Comme j'aurais aimé être la deuxième sœur biologique de Seth et Leah aurait eu le droit de les marier et en faire mes amants. Mon frère et sœur de sang et non sœur sexuelle et frère sexuelle. Ainsi j'aurais bénéficié d'une revendication légitime à leur égard sans pour autant m'attirer de blâme vu que inceste chez les quilleurs était légal. Dieu m'était témoins que je n'avais jamais cherché à les utiliser. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'interpréter mon sentiment de culpabilité étrange comme une preuve du contraire. Plus encore, je n'avais pas cherché à m'en éprendre autre que professionnellement. Car, au plus profond de mon corps, dans la moelle de mes os, du sommet de ma tête de ma chatte humide et excitée et insatisfaite ce soir et de ma plante de mes pied, dans le trou de ma poitrine. J'étais certaine d'une chose – aimer en étant une prostituée donnait le pouvoir de briser l'autre.

Or, j'avais été cassé au-delà du réparable.

Pourtant, j'avais besoin sexuellement de Seth et Leah. Comme d'une drogue sexuelle. Je m'étais servie d'eux comme d'une béquille pendant trop longtemps, et je me retrouvais bien plus impliquée envers eux que je n'avais souhaité l'être avec quiconque. À présent, tout en ne supportant pas qu'elle et lui risque de souffrir, j'étais incapable d'éviter de le faire souffrir tout les deux. Elles croyaient que le temps et la patience me changerait; j'avais beau savoir qu'il n'en serait rien, je les autorisais à courir leur chance.

Leah était ma meilleur fuckfriend et son frère autant qu'elle. Je l'aimerais toujours baiser avec eux, mais ça suffirait jamais. Jamais.

J'entrai dans la maison et me postai près du téléphone en me rongeant les ongles.

'' L'orgie est déjà terminée? S'étonnai Charlie en me voyant débarquer à moitié nue.

Il était assis par terre, à quelques centimètres de la télévision. Soit c'est un match passionnant ou un film porno de maman récent.

'' Mon patron Mike est tombé malade, expliquai-je une espèce de gastro-entérite.

'' Et toi ça va?

'' Il me semble, répondis-je prudemment.

Après tout, j'avais été exposé à la contamination en baisant un client malade.

Je m'appuyai au plan de travail de la cuisine, à deux pas de l'appareil et m'efforçai de prendre patience. Je repensai au drôle d'expression qui avait travers le visage de ma Lily. Mes doigts se mirent à tambouriner sur le formica. J'aurais dû insister pour les ramener. Les yeux rivés sur l'horloge, je comptai les minutes. Dix, Quinze. Même lorsque c'était moi qui conduisais, il ne fallait qu'un quart d'heure pour attendre la Push. Or, Leah roulait plus vite que moi. Dix-huit minutes. Je m'emparai du combiné, composa son numéro. Ça sonna dans le vide. Harry dormais peut-être. Ou alors je m'étais trompé. Je recommençai. À la huitième tonalité, alors que j'allais raccrocher. Sue répondit.

'' Allô?

Ses intonations étaient soucieuses et inquiète, comme si elle avait craint de mauvaises nouvelles.

'' Sue, c'est moi, Bella. Leah et Seth sont-ils arrivés? Ils sont partis d'ici, il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

'' Elle est ici, elle se sentait pas bien quand elle m'a quitté, et je m'inquiétais.

'' Elle et Seth était... trop malade. Ils ne vont pas bien du tout surtout Leah.

Sue était distante, et je devinais qu'elle lui tardait d'être auprès de sa fille.

'' N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide, proposai-je en songeant a Harry avec sa canne. Je peux passer...

'' Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de refuser. On va se débrouiller. Reste chez toi.

Sa façon de le dire me parut presque impolie.

'' Comme vous voudrez.

'' Au revoir, Bella.

Elle raccrocha.

'' Au revoir, bougonnai-je.

Enfin, elle était à la maison, c'était déjà ça. Bizarrement, je n'en étais pas pour autant soulagée. Je grimpai lourdement l'escalier, mal à l'aise. Je ferais peut-être un saut le lendemain avant d'aller travailler au bordel pour vérifier leur état. Je pourrais jouer à l'infirmière sexuelle en leur apportant une soupe – nous en avions une boîte quelque part.

Mes plans sexuels tombèrent cependant à l'eau quand, dans la nuit, je me réveillai. Il était quatre heures tente, je fonçai à la salle de bain, ou Charlie me découvrit flambant nue, la joue appuyée contre le carrelage frais de la baignoire. Il me matait un long moment.

'' Gastro, finit-il par énoncer.

'' Oui, gémis-je.

'' Il te faut quelque chose?

'' Appelez le bordel des newtons de ma part, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. Dis-leur que j'ai attrapé en baisant Mike hier soir la même chose que lui, et que je ne pourrai pas venir aujourd'hui et que je m'excuse.

'' Pas de souci ma grande. Je te parie que tout le monde au bordel doit être aussi malade que toi.

Je passai le reste de la journée sur le sol de la salle de bain, la tête posée sur une serviette froissée. Charlie annonça qu'il lavait du boulot (en réalité il avait sûrement envie d'accéder à des toilettes), déposa un verre d'eau près de moi, afin que je me réhydrate, et fila. À son retour, il me réveilla. Je vis que ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité – la nuit était tombée. Charlie monta s'enquérir de mon état.

'' Toujours vivante?

'' En quelque sorte.

'' Tu as envie de quelque chose?

'' Non merci.

Il hésita, visiblement pas dans son élément.

'' Bien, soupira-t-il avant de redescendre à la cuisine.

Quelque minutes plus tard, el téléphone sonna. Charlie eut une courte conversation à voix basse avant de raccrocher.

'' Mike va mieux! Me lança-t-il.

Voilà qui était encourageant. Il avait été atteint environs huit heures avant moi. Plus trop de temps à tenir, donc l'estomac retourné, je me redressai pour vomir dans les toilettes.

Je me rendormis sur ma serviette mais quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans mon lit, et la lumière filtrait par la fenêtre. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir bougé; Charlie avait dû me porter jusqu'ici pour me baiser pendant mon sommeil j'ai rien sentit. Il avait également posé un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit. Mourant de soif, je l'avalai d'un trait, bien que le liquide eût un goût désagréable après avoir stagné toute la nuit.

Je me levai prudemment, histoire d ne pas déclencher de nouvelles nausées. J'étais faiblarde et j'avais un goût atroce dans la bouche – sinon, ça allait. Je consultais ma montre. Mes vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées. Je ne tentai pas le diable et restreignis mon petit déjeuner à des biscuits secs. Charlie était apparemment soulagé que je sois rétablie.

Une fois sûre que je n'aurais pas passé la journée dans la salle de bain, je téléphonais à Leah. Ce fut elle qui me répondit. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je devinai qu'elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire.

' Allô? Grogna-t-elle.

'' Oh Lily! Tu as l'air d'aller super-mal.

'' Je suis super mal aussi.

'' Désolée de t'avoir obligé de sortir avec moi avec ton frère. C'est nul.

'' Ça m'a fait plaisir d'être venus et sûrement Seth dirais la même chose si je savais au moins ou il est passé. Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe tu semble furieuse contre ton frère. Tu va guérite vite. Moi c'était fini ce matin.

'' Tu as été malade aussi? Demanda-t-elle, à peine audible.

'' Oui, mais ça va maintenant.

'' Tant mieux je suis contente.

'' Je pense que, d'ici quelques heures, tu seras beaucoup mieux et Seth aussi, l'encourageai-je.

'' Je ne crois pas que je n'ai pas la même chose que toi et Seth non plus.

Sa voix était si faible, à présent, que j'eus du mal difficultés à la comprendre.

'' Ce n'était pas une grippe intestinale? M'étonnais-je.

'' Non.

'' C'est quoi alors?

'' Je ignore ce que c'est mais j'ai mal partout comme si je simulais une ménopause.

Ses intonation rendait sa souffrance presque tangible, mais était étrange elle avait à peine 19 ans elle ne pouvait pas être ménopausée.

'' Qu'est que je peux faire, Leah? Que veut tu que je t'apporte et que je t'aide à retrouver ton frère.

'' Rien belli, ne viens pas s.v.p.

Cette réponse abrupte me rappela ma conversation avec sue mais contrairement a sous elle a rajoutée si te plait pour être plus polie que sa mère.

'' J'ai déjà été exposé en couchant avec vous.

Elle m'ignora.

'' Je te téléphonerai quand je serai en état de retrouver mon frère. Je te le dirai quand passer.

'' Lily...

'' Il faut que je te laisse ma puce.

'' N'oublie pas de me recontacter.

'' C'est ça.

Je perçus une espèce d'amertume dans cette réplique. Le silence s'installa, chacun attendant que l'autre termine la discussion.

'' À bientôt, finis-je par marmonner.

'' Attends que je t'appelle, répéta-t-elle.

'' D'accord... salut Lily.

'' Bella... murmura-t-elle.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Sauvetage éclaire à la clairière.

Seth avais disparu et Leah ne rappela pas.

À mon premier coup de fil, Sue décrocha et me dit que sa fille était encore alitée. J'insistai, m'assurai qu'elle l'avait conduit chez un médecin. Malgré ses allégations, et pour une raison qui m'échappait, je ne le crus pas. Le lendemain et le surlendemain, je téléphonai de nouveau, plusieurs fois par jour – personne.

Le samedi, je décidai de me passer d'invitation et d'y aller. La petite maison rouge était vide. Cela m'effraya. Leah était-il si malade qu'il avait fallu le transporter à l'hôpital? Je m'y arrêtais en rentrant chez moi mais, à l'accueil, l'infirmière m'assura que ni Leah ni Seth n'y avaient mis les pieds.

J'obligeai Charlie à contacter alors Billy Black le père de l'ex de Leah, dès qu'il rentra du travail. J'attendis anxieuse, tandis qu'il bavardait avec leur vielle amis commun. Il me semble que la conversation s'éternisait, sans même qu'il fût question de Leah et Seth. Apparemment, c'était Harry qui avait été hospitalisé, afin de subir des tests pour le cœur. À la nouvelle, Charlie fronça les sourcils, mais l'autre réussit à le rassurer à force de plaisanteries en disant qui avaient fait une crise de cœur en baisant trop sa fille et mon père finit par se remettre à rire. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il demanda après Leah et Seth. Ses répliques, des " mouais" et des " ah" pour l'essentiel ne me renseignèrent guère sur la conversation et il dût poser sa main sur la mienne pour que mes doigts cessent de jouer du tambour sur le plan de travail.

Enfin, il termina son appel et se tourna vers moi.

'' D'après Harry, les lignes étaient en dérangement. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as pas pu les joindre. C'est Jacob qui a conduit Leah à hôpital, ce serait une mononucléose. Elle était très fatiguée; Harry a interdit toute visite.

'' Comment ça?

'' S'il te plaît, Bella, évite de les harceler sexuellement, me morigéna-t-il. Leah sait s'occuper d'elle c'est une battante tout comme son frère. Ce dernier ne tardera pas à se remettre. Sois patiente.

Je laissai tomber. Charlie était trop soucieux au sujet d'Harry; il était clair que mes problèmes sexuels importaient moins que celui-là. Je montais donc dans ma chambre, allumai l'ordinateur et dénichai un site consacré à la mononucléose dans le moteur de recherche.

Ma connaissance d'actrice porno sur la maladie se limitait à ce qu'on était censé l'attraper en baisant, ce qui visiblement, n'était pas le cas de Leah. - je parcourus rapidement la description des symptômes – il avait de la fièvre, certes, mais pour le reste... pas de maux de gorge intenables, pas d'épuisement, pas de névralgies ni aucun symptôme qui ressemble a la ménopause précoce... je m'interrompis, contemplai l'écran de l'ordinateur en me demandant pourquoi j'agissais ainsi pour mes client et pourquoi j'étais aussi suspicieuse, à croire que je doutais de l'histoire servie par Sue et Harry. Pour quelle raison aurait-il menti à Harry? Je n'étais pas qu'une sotte cruche sexuelle. Je m'angoissais et, pour être honnête, la perspective d'être privée de ma Lily et de Seth me rendait nerveuse sexuellement. Je lus le reste de l'article en diagonale, traquant d'autres informations. Je m'arrêtai en apprenant qu'une mononucléose pouvait durer plus d'un mois.

De quoi Sue avait-il peur? Le site stipulait que la malade devait éviter les efforts physiques, en aucun cas il ne recommandait de supprimer les visites. Le risque de contagion était minime. J'allais donner une semaine à Sue avant de me manifester. C'était un délai on ne peut plus généreux.

Huit jours sans baiser, ce fut long. Dès le mercredi, je fus persuadée que je ne tiendrais pas sans crise de manque jusqu'au samedi. Quand j'avais décidé de laisser les clairewater tranquilles, je m'étais dit que Lily ne tolérerait pas très longtemps les règles imposées par sa mère et son père et ferais le mur pour venir me baiser chez moi. Chaque jour, au retour du Lycée, je vérifiai le répondeur téléphonique en quête d'un message. Il n'y en eut aucun. Trois fois, je trichai et tentai d'appeler. Les lignes ne fonctionnaient toujours pas.

Je traînai à la maison, beaucoup trop à mon goût, et trop seule aussi. Sans Leah, sa ma drogue sexuelle, sans mes distractions, tout ce que j'avais réprimé du a mon amnésie se réveilla lentement. De nouveau, les rêves furent pénibles. De nouveau les rêves furent pénibles. Je n'en voyais plus venir la fin. Ne restait que l'atroce vacuité, la plupart du temps en forêt, le reste au milieu de la mer de fougère vide ou la villa blanche n'existait plus. Parfois, Jacob Black apparaissait dans les bois et m'observait. Je l'ignorais, sa présence n'étant d'aucun réconfort et ne comblant en rien ma solitude. Elle n'empêchait pas non plus que je reprenne conscience en criant, nuit après nuit. Le trou dans ma poitrine était pire que jamais. J'avais cru le contrôler, mais je me surpris è me plier en deux un peu plus chaque jour, à me serrer les coté et à haleter, comme privée d'air et je devais me doutée pour évacuer la crise.

Enfin bref, livrée à me godé moi-même je ne m'en sortais pas très bien.

Le matin ou, me réveillant (en hurlant bien sûr), je me rappelai que nous étions samedi, j'éprouvai un soulagement sans commune mesure. J'allais pouvoir passer un coup de fil à Leah et à Seth. Et si le téléphone était encore en dérangement, j'irais à La Push. D'une façon ou d'une autre, aujourd'hui serait mieux que cette dernière semaine d'isolement.

Je composai le numéro sans beaucoup d'espoir et fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'Harry décrocha, à la deuxième sonnerie seulement.

'' Allô?

'' Oh! Ça remarche. Bonjour, Harry, c'est moi, Bella. J'appelai juste pour prendre des nouvelles de Leah et Seth. Elle est en état de recevoir des visites? Parce que j'avais pensé faire un saut et...

'' Je suis désolé, Bella, m'interrompit-il, l'air distrait (était-il en train de regarder la télévision?) Ils ne sont pas là.

'' Ah... c'est qu'ils vont mieux, alors? Ajoutai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

'' Oui. Il ne s'agissait pas de la mononucléose, finalement, rien qu'un virus et Leah dans la panique à penser qu'elle était ménopausée.

'' Ah bon. Et... ou est-t-elle?

" Il a emmené sa sœur et des copine à Port Angeles. Si j'ai bien compris, ils comptaient se payer une séance de cinéma, deux films d'affilée, je crois. Elles ne rentreront que ce soir.

'' Eh bien, tant mieux. J'étais tellement soucieuse. Je suis contente qu'elles soient assez vaillantes pour sortir.

Je m'aperçus que ma voix sonnait horriblement faux au fur et à mesure que je débitais ces niaiseries. Leah et Seth était rétabli, pas assez cependant pour m'inviter. J'avais fait le pied de grue à la maison, ressentant cruellement leur absence. Toute seule, je m'étais inquiétée, ennuyée... perforée, quand le trou de ma mémoire s'était rouvert. J'étais à présent dévastée de découvrir que cette semaine de séparation n'avait pas eu les même effets sur lui que sur moi.

'' Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier? Me demanda poliment Harry.

'' Pas vraiment, non.

'' Bon, ben je lui dirai que tu as téléphoné. Au revoir Bella.

'' Au revoir, répondis-je, mais il m'avait déjà raccroché au nez.

Je restai figée sur place pendant quelques instants, le combiné en main. Leah devait avoir changé d'avis, et Seth aussi, comme je l'avais craint. Elle et son frère comptait suivre mon conseil et ne plus perdre leurs temps avec quelqu'un qui est incapable de leur retourner ses sentiments sexuelle. J'eus l'impression que le sang s'était retiré de mon visage.

'' Ça ne va pas? Me lança Charlie qui descendait de l'étage.

'' Si, mentis-je en reposant l'écouteur. D'après Harry, Leah va mieux, elle a crue a tort que elle était ménopausée précoce alors que ce n'était qu'un virus estomac semblable a la mononucléose.

'' Elle vient baiser ici ou c'est toi qui y vas? Demanda mon père distraitement en fouillant dans le réfrigérateur.

'' Ni l'un ni l'autre, admis-je. Elle est sortie avec des copines et Seth était leur conducteur.

Mon ton finit par faire réagir Charlie. Il leva brusquement la tête vers moi, alarmé, les mains figées autour d'un paquet de fromage tranché.

'' Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour un sandwich? M'efforçai-je de plaisanter pour détournée son attention.

'' Ce n'est pas ça... je prépare juste un en-cas pour la rivière...

'' Ah, c'est jour de pêche? Dis-je d'un ton déçu.

'' Eh bien, Harry m'a appelé... et comme il ne pleut pas...

Il empilait de la nourriture sur la table tout en se justifiant. Il me regarda de nouveau, brusquement, comme si quelque chose venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

'' Souhaite-tu que je reste à baiser avec toi, puis que ni Leah ni Seth sont indisponible?

'' Mais non, papa, répondis-je en affichant l'indifférence. Le poisson mord mieux quand il fait beau.

Il me dévisagea, indécis. Je le devinai anxieux de m'abandonner, au cas où je recommencerais à " baiser du noir en mode jouet sexuelle".

'' En plus, je crois que je vais appeler je... euh Angela. (Plutôt que rester seul que d'avoir mon père a baisé tout la sainte journée.) Nous avons un examen de maths à revisser. Son aide ne sera pas de trop.

Ça, c'était vrai. Sauf que j'allais devoir m'en passer, vu nos relations, mais comme je m'entendais plus avec Angela avais hésité entre les deux.

'' Bonne idée. Tu as consacré tellement de temps à Seth et sa sœur que tes autres amis vont croire que tu les as oubliés.

Je souris en acquiesçant, comme si je me souciais effectivement de ce que pensaient mes fameux autres amis. Charlie s'apprêtait à filer quand au dernier moment, il fit volte-face, l'air soucieux.

'' Vous allez travailler ici ou chez Angela, Hein?

'' Bien sûr. Ou veux-tu que nous étudions?

'' Disons seulement que je te demande de rester prudente et de ne pas t'aventurer dans les bois.

Je mis un instant à comprendre, tant j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

'' Toujours cet ours?

'' Une randonneuse a disparu, acquiesça-t-il en sourcillant. Les gardes forestiers ont découvert son campement tôt ce matin, il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Juste des empreintes de très gros animal... quoique les bêtes aient pu arriver plus tard, attirées par l'odeur de la nourriture. En tout cas, ils ont posé des pièges.

'' Ah, me bornai-je à commenter.

Je n'avais pas réellement écouté ses mises en garde. La situation avec Leah me marquait bien plus que l'éventualité de terminer dans l'estomac d'un plantigrade. Heureusement, Charlie était pressé. Il n'attendit pas que j'appelle Angela, ce qui m'évita cette mascarade. Machinalement, je ramassai mes livres et cahier qui traînaient sur la table de la cuisine et les mis dans mon sac à dos. Je m'appliquais sans doute trop et, s'il n'avait pas été aussi impatient de lancer ses cannes à pêche, il s'en serait aperçu.

J'étais tellement occupé à prétendre m'affairer que le néant féroce de la journée à venir ne me tomba dessus qu'après que sa limousine se fut éloignée. Deux minutes de silence consacrées à scruter le téléphone me convainquirent que je ne resterai pas à la maison ce jour-là. Je listai les différentes solutions qui s'offraient à moi.

Il était exclu que je contacte Jessica. Pour autant que je sache, elle était passée du côté de mes ennemis. Je pouvais me rendre à La Push pour faire de la moto, perspective alléchant mais entachée d'un problème mineur : Qui me conduirait aux urgences en cas de besoin? Ou bien... La carte et la boussole étaient déjà dans ma camionnette. J'étais à peu près sûre d'avoir suffisamment pigé comment on s'en servait pour ne pas me perdre. Je pourrais peut-être régler leur sort à deux lignes, aujourd'hui, ce qui nous avancerait pour la suite des événements, si Leah et Seth daignait de nouveau m'honorer de leur présence sexuelle. Je refusais de réfléchir au temps que cette décision risquait de prendre. Ou à l'éventualité qu'elle ne se concrétise jamais...

Une bouffée de remords s'empara de moi quand je songeai à ce qu'aurait dit Charlie en apprenant mon projet, mais je l'écartai. Il m'était proprement impossible de rester une journée supplémentaire à la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, je roulais sur le chemin en terre (dorénavant familier depuis que j'ai eu le flash back du On est tu encore loin), qui ne menait nulle part. J'avais ouvert les fenêtres, et je conduisais aussi vite que la santé de la Chevrolet me le permettait en tentant de me réjouir du vent qui caressait mon visage. Le ciel était nuageux, presque sec cependant – un météo radieuse pour forks.

Leah se serait sans aucun doute mis en route plus vite que moi. Une fois garée à l'emplacement habituel, je mis un bon quart d'heure à comparer la petite aiguille de la boussole et les indications portées sur le plan, à présent froissée. Une fois raisonnablement certaine que je suivais la bonne ligne du réseau tracé par Leah, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt.

Elle grouillait de vie, ce jour-là, tout son petit peuple profitant de l'absence d'humidité temporaire. Néanmoins, et nonobstant le gazouillis des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes qui voletaient autour de ma tête et, parfois, la fuite précipitée des mulots dans les buissons, elle me paraissait plus inquiétante que d'ordinaire. Elle me rappelait mon plus récent cauchemar. J'avais conscience que c'était parce que j'étais seule, dépossédée des sifflements de Leah en chaleur qui taquinais Seth pour un câlin de son frère, et du bruit d'une deuxième paire de chaussures martelant le sol trempé.

Plus j'avançais dans les tréfonds des bois, plus mon malaise augmentait. J'avais du mal à respirer, pas cause de la fatigue, mais parce que et imbécile de trou se manifestait de nouveau dans mon cœur. Les bois étroitement croisées autour de mon torse. Je tâchai de bannir la souffrance que provoquaient mes réflexions. Je faillis rebrousser chemin, y renonçai cependant, tant que je détestais l'idée de gaspiller les efforts que j'avais fournis.

Peu à peu pourtant, le rythme de mes pas finit par engourdir mon esprit et ma douleur sexuelle. Mon pouls s'apaisa, et je fus heureuse de ne pas avoir cédé à la facilité. Je commençais à m'améliorer dans cette petite guérilla. Je sentais déjà que j'étais plus leste. Je peinai en revanche à évaluer l'efficacité de ma progression. Je croyais avoir parcouru dans les six kilomètres et je n'avais pas entamé ma t raque des lieux lorsque, avec une soudaineté qui me désorienta, je passai sous l'arche basse que formaient deux érables et, fendant des fougères qui poussaient à hauteur de poitrine, je débouchai dans la clairière.

Je sus immédiatement que c'était le bon endroit en voyant le grand pin explosée qui me fit rappeler des souvenir de une des sœur de Janes que son nom échappais qui avais fait la démonstration de sa force démesurée avec elle et après qu'on aille fait l'amour Janes et elle ici. Elle était aussi ronde que si l'on avait voulu créer un cercle sans défaut, arrachant les troncs sans cependant laisser de traces de cette violence dans l'herbe ondoyante. À l'orient de l'arbre explosé, le ruisseau glougloutait paisiblement. Privée de l'éclat du soleil, elle n'était pas aussi époustouflante; néanmoins, elle restait très belle et très sereine. Ce n'était pas la saison des fleurs sauvages; le sol s'était épaissi de grandes pousses folles qui s'agitaient dans la brise comme des vaguelettes à la surface d'un lac.

C'était les mêmes lieux... hélas, ils ne recelaient pas ce que j'étais venue y chercher. Ma déception fut presque immédiate. Je m'affalai sur place à la lisière des arbres, haletante. À quoi bon aller plus loin? Rien ne s'attardait, ici. Rien de plus que les réminiscences que j'aurais pu convoquer à n'importe quel moment, pour peu que j'eusse désirée en subir le chagrin intrinsèque, cette peine qui me tenaillait, à présent, impitoyable. Cet endroit n'avait rien de spécial sans elles. Je ne savais même pas précisément ce que j'avais espéré ressentir comme flash back, mais la trouée de ma mémoire était dénuée d'atmosphère, dénuée de tout, comme n' importe où. Comme mes mauvais rêves d'amnésie. J'en avais le vertige.

Dieu merci, j'étais venue seule. Je fus immensément soulagée quand j'y songeai. Aurais-je découvert la clairière en compagnie de Leah ou Seth... Eh bien, je n'aurais pas été en état de déguiser l'abysse dans lequel je sombrais maintenant. Probablement qui aurais été compréhensif de mon état et aurais légèrement taquinée sur le chemin du retour pour empêcher la plaie béante de me déchirer de toutes parts? L'absence de public était la bienvenue. Je n'aurais pas à justifier ma précipitation à déguerpir non plus. Seth aurait sans doute supposée, après le temps consacré à traquer ce coin de forêt idiot, que j'aurais eu envie de m'y attarder plus que quelque secondes. Sauf que j'essayais déjà de trouver la force de me remettre debout et de m'enfuir. Ces lieux renfermaient trop de douleur sexuelle pour que je l'endure. L'eût-il fallu, j'eusse rampé hors d'ici.

Quelle chance d'être seule!

Seule. Je me répétais ce mot avec une satisfaction morose tout en me relevant avec peine, écrasée par le chagrin. À cet instant précis, une silhouette féminine émergea des arbres, du côté nord, à quelques trente pas de la en criant paniquer : Aide moi s.v.p.

En un éclair, une multitude de souvenir me traversa. Cette fille ressemblais a Alice hua comme deux goutte d'eau. J'étais loin de tout sentier, et je ne m'étais pas attendue à de la compagnie. Puis, à mesure que mes yeux notaient l'immobilité absolue, la peau blafarde, ce fut une bouffée d'espérance qui me submergea. Je la réprimai sans merci, luttant contre un mal tout aussi violent quand mon regard se porta sur la figure lupin surmontée de cheveux noirs, les traits qui ressemblait à ceux que j'aurais voulu voir, mais elle était très différente aussi. Alors vint l'inquiétude. Car si ce visage n'était pas celui pour lequel je me serais damnée. Elle était suffisamment proche pour que je devine que la femme qui me faisait face n'était que la randonneuse égaré que Charlie m'avait parlé ce matin même. Enfin, un éclair de déjà vu me traversa.

'' Alice? M'exclamai-je, à la fois stupéfaite et heureuse.

Réaction pour le moins irrationnelle, et mieux aurait valu que je m'arrête à la peur vu que elle sursautait totalement confuse.

'' Pardon? Dit la jeune fille. Non je m'appelle Maya Mary brandon et je suis égarée, je viens de broxis.

Son accent était belle est bien humaines mais elle ressemblait exactement a Alice mais version humaine, mais ce qu'elle me disait ensuite me pétrifias :

'' Un certain canadien Dimitri ma dit qui avais des informations sur ma tente Alice et que je devais la rejoindre ici mais je me suis perdu.

'' Dimitri! M'exclamais-je, à la fois stupéfaite et horrifier par mes flash back sur se nom.

Lorsque je l'avais rencontrée, Dimitri m'avais traqué a Port Agnels et appartenait à la meute des volturi un clan rival des Hua qui avais agressée Janes et a époque Janes leur a dit mon nom en pour se débarrassée d'eux. Et c'était l'ennemi jurée d'Alice Hua vu que quand elle était nouveau née, il avait tuée son compagnon dans un duel de triangle amoureux vu qui était un obsédée sexuelle et la voulais comme compagne mais un autre la voulais aussi. Par contre il n'a pas abandonnée la traque d'un des garde volturi qui a été bannis du clan qui m'avais violer proche a mort a Las Vegas du nom de Félix : en dédommagement de tentée de se faire pardonnée par Alice d'avoir tuer Jasper- malgré que Dimitri aurais eu aucun scrupule de me violer et me transformer en en-cas au départ si Dynes sa chef la pas remise a l'ordre d'abandonnée la traque sinon il allais être mettre sa famille en danger. Naturellement, il avait dû changer puisqu'il et dyne était parti avec lui pour le Mexique afin de visitée l'autre clan civilisée qui était exil des volturi pour des raisons éthiques, de s'abreuver de sang humain. Une famille comme... je ne me souvenais pas du nom et allais pas le prononcer devant un humaine. Oui, la frayeur aurait été légitime de ma part, et pourtant je n'éprouvais qu'une intense à moitié d'une déception. De nouveau, la clairière n'était pas devenue un lieu magique. Mais cette humaine avais un lien avec la magie sans qu'elle en aille conscience. Était apparu le lien que j'avais tant cherché. La preuve, aussi éloignée fût-elle, que, quelque part dans le monde ou j'existais, elles vivaient et que je devais protéger cette fille de Dimitri.

'' Miss brandon ne fait pas confiance a ce Dimitri, c'est un pervers sexuelle. Je le connais.

Maya ne réagir pas vraiment comme si elle en était habituée mais elle sursautait de savoir que je le connaissais.

'' Vraiment? Pouvez vous aider alors je suis totalement perdu?

Mais tout d'un coup une deuxième silhouette et cette fois c'est eu un sentiment de terreur, cette femme d'une effrayante beauté je la reconnaissais faiblement, elle était l'ennemi principal des volturi et un flash me frappe était Dynes volturi la pute recruteuse de Seattle.

'' Tu es Bella? S'étonnais-t-elle.

Elle paraissait encore plus ahurie que moi

'' Vous semblez me connaître pourtant moi je sais plus du tout qui vous êtes? Mentais-je.

Qu'un vampire se rappelle de mon prénom suffisait à me ravir mes souvenir ! C'était ridicule!

'' Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici? Tu m'as oublié?

'' Après une rencontre avec un arbre je suis devenue amnésique temporairement.

'' Oh navrée pour toi... alors je m'appelle Dynes volturi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit-elle, perplexe, en avançant nonchalamment vers non moi mais vers l'autre humaine.

'' Ça ne devrait pas être l'inverse? Je vis ici. Je vous pensais sois a Mexico ou a Québec.

S'arrêtant à environ un mètre de moi et de la fille, elle inclina la tête, en souriant. Elle était d'une beauté assassine renversante comme j'avais l'impression de ne pas en avoir vu depuis une éternité, mais je me souviens que cette beauté était un piège mortelle a cause était sa ses pouvoir séduire le monde pour les manipuler pour nourrir sa bande et j'étudiai ses traits avec un sentiment de délivrance étrangement avide, mais la jeune Maya me lançais un regard apeurée comme si elle avait une impression de danger imminent très semblable a Alice Hua.

'' Tu a raison, je suis allé là-bas. N'empêche, je ne m'attendais pas... Quand j'ai découvert que le territoire des Hua était abandonnée par eux. J'ai cru qu'ils avaient déménagé.

La mention du nom fit saigner les bords à vif de la plaie de mon cœur, et il me fallut une seconde pour me ressaisir. Dynes attendais, curieuse.

'' C'est bien le cas, finis-je par confirmer.

'' Hum..., marmonnât-t-elle Je suis surprise qu'ils t'aient laissée ici. N'étais-tu pas le jouet sexuel de porno préféré à mon pire rival hybride? Je ne savais pas non plus qui était arrivée un accident avec un arbre.

Ça avait été dit en tout innocence et ignorance, sans intention de blesser.

'' Quelque chose comme ça, mais je m'en souviens pas, admis-je avec une moue sarcastique.

'' Hum... répéta-t-elle, pensif.

C'est alors que j'identifiai la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas changée. Après que le père de Janes Mei nous avait annoncé que Dynes les avait visitée la bande de Kate a Mexico, J'avais commencé à me la représenter, dans les rares occasions ou je pensais à elle avant mon amnésie, avec les même prunelles dorées que les... Hua... (Je me forçai à articuler ce mot dans ma tête, ce qui m'arracha une grimace) et que tous les bons vampires. Involontairement, je reculai vers Maya, et ses iris d'un bordeaux sombre dérangeant suivirent mon mouvement de protection vers elle, je m'interposais sans en rendre conte entre elle et Maya comme pour la protéger.

'' Ils reviennent souvent en visite sexuelle? S'enquit-elle sur un ton toujours aussi décontracté.

Sauf que son corps s'inclina légèrement vers Maya et non vers moi.

« Mens pour protéger la fille! » me chuchota la voix de Janes hypnotiseuse qui hantait ma mémoire amnésique.

Je tressaillis. Je n'aurais pas dû : n'étais-je pas menacée par le pire danger qui fût et Maya aussi qui était interloquée. En comparaison, la moto, c'était de la petite bière.

'' De temps a autres, surtout Janes, obéis-je en tâchant d'adopter des intonations sereines et légères. Le temps me dure, j'imagine. Vous savez combien ils peuvent se montrer distraits en orgie.

Houp! Mon coté nympho ma trahis, là. Je me tus.

'' Hum..., marmonna-t-elle pour la troisième fois. L'odeur de la villa semble pourtant indiquer qu'ils n'y ont pas remis les pieds depuis un bon moment.

« Il faut que tu fasse mieux que ça, pour la protéger d'elle, Bella », m'intima la voix de Janes.

Je m'y attaquai.

'' Je ne manquerais pas de signaler à Mei hua que vous chassez les humains sur son territoire. Il regrettera sûrement de vous avoir loupé pour que sa fille hybride folle fouette en vous donnant une raclée. (Je fis mine de réfléchir). En revanche mieux vaudra que je n'en dise rien... à Janes volturi... (J'eus un mal fou à prononcer le nom et, ma grimace dût gâcher mon coup de bluff), vu le mauvais caractère de sa copine hybride envers toi Dynes... vous m'avez pas oublié contrairement a moi du a mon accident, mais je me suis souvenus que vous être en traitée avec eux a cause ce que Félix ma fait subir la l'irrite prodigieusement.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me permis un geste désinvolte, comme si tout cela était de l'histoire ancienne. Des accents hystériques perçaient néanmoins sous la décontraction affectée, et je me demandais si Dynes saurait les repérer.

'' Vraiment? Tu tes rappelez de lui et de notre trêve? Alors tu es seulement amnésique progressif Releva-t-elle avec bonne humeur... et scepticisme.

'' Oui.

Je m'étais délibérément cantonnée à une réponse courte, histoire de ne pas trahir mon effroi. Tranquillement, Dynes se déplaça d'un pas et je ne manquai pas de remarquer que cela le rapprochais de moi et de Maya. Aussitôt, le ténor subliminal réagit en foulant.

'' Alors, comment ça se passe, à Mexico? Enchaînai-je d'une voix trop aiguë. D'après Mei, vous avez visité Kate? Et un ancien volturi?

Elle médita ma question.

'' J'aime beaucoup Elzard et Carmen, finit-il par répondre, Et Kate un peu moins par contre... Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas restée a cause était en mission de recrutement pour les volturi et il me tolère seulement si je ne chasse pas de proie humaine a présent ce qui ma surpris alors que avant ils étaient surtout des barbare il y a des siècles. Malheureusement, je suis encore en mission de recrutement, malgré tout... mais je m'étonne qu'ils parviennent à tenir depuis tant d'années. J'ai même tentée une fois essayer comme eux en défi amical mais j'ai détestée ça... je triche trop souvent, tout le temps autrement dit, ajoute-t-elle en m'adressant un coup d'œil complice.

J'avalai ma salive. D'instinct, mon pied se souleva pour battre en retraite, puis je me figeais tout comme Maya qui se cachais derrière moi terrifier, puis je me figeai sur place car ses prunelles rouges, ayant remarqué son geste, s'étaient posées dessus.

'' Ah, murmurai-je, Alec le frère jumeaux connaît également des difficultés avec ça.

« Ne bouge pas! Et protégé la fille d'elle! » M'ordonna mon hallucination auditive.

Je me forçai à obtempérer, ce qui ne fut pas aisé, mon instinct étant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou avec Maya.

'' Vraiment? Lança Dynes, visiblement intéressée. Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle ils ont quitté la région?

'' Non. Alec est plus prudent, sur son territoire.

'' Moi aussi.

Elle fit un pas délibéré en avant.

'' Traque tu pour Dimitri, nous a-t-il retrouvé? Demandai-je, le souffle court et prêt à tout pour le distraire de ses intentions de chasseuse.

C'était la première question qui m'avait traversé l'esprit pourquoi elle traque une humaine innocente et pas moi qui connaissons tout en partie. Dimitri, qui, m'avais agressée a Port Angel avec Félix avant de le faire bannir pour le viole qui ma causée. Mais bon, mes paroles eurent au moins pour résultat d'arrêter net Dynes.

'' Oui mais pas toi, mais cette fille, elle l'intéresse beaucoup et comme il y a aucun prétendant cette pour se mettre entre elle et lui. Il se cherche une nouvelle compagne. Il ne va pas être très content par ce que je l'ai autorisée cela... il ne va pas être très content que tu interviennes, ajoute-t-elle avec un grimace de regret.

'' De quoi? L'invitai-je à poursuivre.

Les yeux braqués sur la forêt, elle ne me scrutait plus. J'en profitai pour m'éloigne Maya de elle. Elle se retourna vers moi, me sourit avec l'air d'un ange démoniaque.

'' De moi, parce que si tu me donne la fille, je te laisserais partir comme le dit le traitée, explique-t-elle dans un ronronnement séduisant. Je veux la fille brandon pour la recrutée chez les volturi et que si tu refuse de me la donnée je vais devoir vous tuer tout les deux.

J'accusai le coup, reculai encore, et la fille Maya reculais aussi en même temps. Dans mon crâne, le feulement se transforma en grondement.

'' Il tenait à te garder vivante en échange de la fille brandon, continua allègrement Dynes. Tu l'as tellement... contrariée.

'' Moi? Couinai-je.

'' Je sais, c'est un peu surprenant venant de lui. Mais tu comprends que Félix était comme un frère pour lui. Et ta Elizabeth l'a éliminée même si était bien méritée pour ma part en fessant exactement le même meurtre que mon frère Aro en lui fessant explosée le corps en entier en bombe Nucléaire sanglant

Alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir, Le mention de ce nom que je ne reconnaissais pas déchira encore ma blessure ouverte, comme si l'on avait employé un couteau à dents.

'' Il a estimé plus appropriée a tentée de recrutée un autre membre liée a un hua que toi par contre, et non toi et Elizabeth. Enchaîna Dynes, insensible à ma réaction. Une vengeance équitable, sans doute. Œil pour œil... tueuse contre tueuse. Je suis chargée de tentée de la recrutée pour lui et au pire si sa fonctionne pas la lui donner en repas. Je n'avais pas imaginée qu'elle serait aussi facile à l'attraper mais que par contre il n'a pas prévus ta présence ce qui est assez fâcheux a mon avis. À la réflexion, ma mission de recrutement n'est pas très solide. Il n'aura pas la revanche qu'ils souhaitaient contre Elizabeth – après tout, tu ne dois plus beaucoup compter pour elle, puisqu'elle t'a abandonnée ici, sans protection.

Nouveau coup, énième entaille dans ma poitrine. Dyne bougea légèrement, moi aussi.

'' Néanmoins, il risque d'être furieux si tu interviens dans ma mission de chasse.

'' Pourquoi ne pas l'attendre, dans ce cas? Je crois à mon souvenir qui aime bien jouer à faire des détours inutiles. Bafouillai-je.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son vissage.

'' Malheureusement, tu tombes au mauvais moment, Bella. Je ne suis pas ici, dans ces bois en mission pour Dimitri, mais pour les volturi. Je chassais cette humaine vu qu'elle est la nièce encore vivante de Alice Hua. Elle nous a échappée a cause de Janes et Alec et Dimitri et moi nous la traquons depuis le Mississippi. Elle a vu et assistée a un duel contre moi et Alice et elle a reconnus sa tente... figure-toi. C'est un témoin dangereux que tu tente de protéger et si je ne la tue pas elle risque de tout révéler... J'ai soif et Dimitri la veux mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que Félix je sais très bien que on ne peut pas te toucher sans représailles alors soit gentille et donne moi la fille... j'ai soif, et tu dégages un parfum tout comme elle, tout bonnement alléchant.

Et elle me jaugea d'un œil approbateur, comme s'il venait de m'adresser un compliment.

«Menace-la! », m'intima l'illusion hypnotique sonore avec des accents de frayeur.

'' Elle devinera que c'est vous et elle te fera explosée la tête par ses pouvoir comme ton frère Aro, murmurai-je docilement. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça volturi.

'' Tiens donc? S'esclaffa l'autre en examinant les environs. L'odeur sera balayée par les prochaines pluies. Personne ne trouvera vôtres cadavre. Tu auras disparu et elle aussi, comme tant de milliers d'humain que j'ai attirée avec mon corps. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Elizabeth et Janes songes à moi, en admettant qu'elle prenne la peine de mener une enquête. Cela n'a rien de personnel, crois-moi, ce ne fait que obéir a mon clan québécois.

« Implore-le de la sauvée! », m'enjoignit la voix.

'' Je vous en prie, j'échangerais ma vie pour la sienne.

Dynes secoua le menton.

'' Tentant, mais je regarde les choses ainsi, Bella, dit-gentiment. Tu a beaucoup de chance que ce soit moi qui t'aie trouvée et non Dimitri ou même mon mari chef des volturi.

'' Ah bon?

Je titubais en arrière tout comme Maya; elle avança agile et gracieux.

''Oui. Je te promets que si tu me donne la fille, je te laisserais partir mais si tu refuse me la laissée je vais devoir rentre et leur dire que ta mort sera plus pire que la tentative de Félix de te violer. Tu ne sentiras rien. Bien sûr, je mentirai à Marcus, juste pour calmer Dimitri. Si tu savais ce qu'ils ont préparé contre sa nièce Bella tu me la donnerais aussitôt... (Il agita lentement la tête, presque comme s'il était dégoutté.) Je te jure que tu me remercierais d'être intervenu à avoir arrêtée un dangereux fugitif.

Je le contemplai, horrifiée. Elle flaira la brise qui poussait mes cheveux dans sa direction.

'' Très alléchante je comprends pourquoi Félix est devenu dingue, répéta-t-elle en humant profondément.

Paupière à demi fermées, je me tendis, guettant le moment ou elle bondirait pour tuer la jeune fille et me tuer, en arrière-fond, les rugissements de Janes et de sa sœur résonnaient dans mon cran. Le prénom de janes renversa les murs de ma mémoire perdu. « Janes, Janes, Eliza... » J'allais mourir, penser à eux n'avais plus d'importance. « Janes je vous aimes. » À travers mes yeux étrécis, je vis alors Maya hurlais : Au loup au loup, et je vis Dynes cesser de renifler et tourner brutalement la tête vers la gauche. Je n'osais le quitter du regard, suivre son mouvement, alors que, de toute façon, j'étais impuissante face a elle pour la protéger. Quand elle se mit à reculer de colère, je fus trop surprise pour éprouver du soulagement.

'' Non... c'est impossible pas eux, Arrière enfant de la lune murmura-t-elle si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

Pour le coup, je me sentis obligée de sortir de ma transe. J'inspectai les alentours, cherchant ce qui avait interrompu le prédateur, et prolongé ma vie et celle de Maya brandon de quelques secondes. Au premier abord, je ne distinguais rien et reportai mon attention sur Dynes, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus vite, les pupilles rivées sur les bois. C'est alors que je la découvris : une immense silhouette brun chocolat qui sortait du couvert des arbres, silencieuse comme une ombre. Le long museau se retroussa, dévoilant des incisives aiguisées comme des poignards. Un feulement sinistre s'échappa de la gueule, roulant dans la clairière comme l'écho lointain du tonnerre. Le fameux ours mais Maya arrêtais pas de dire au loup au loup.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un du tout. Comme le dit Maya. Même si cette gigantesque créature devait bien être le monstre à l'origine du récent émoi qui agitait la région. Car de loin, n'importe qui l'aurait prise pour un plantigrade. Quel autre animal était susceptible de mesurer cette taille et de dégager pareille puissance? J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré l'apercevoir de loin moi aussi. Malheureusement, la bête s'avança dans l'herbe haute, se posta à trois mètre de moi et de Maya.

« Ne bronche surtout pas! », chuchota Janes.

Moi et cette fille Maya nous étions figer d'horreur, J'observai le phénomène, me creusant la cervelle pour tenter de définir sa nature. Son apparence et sa démarche évoquaient indubitablement des origines canines. Malgré moi, je n'envisageai qu'une possibilité. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un _loup_ puisse être aussi grand. Le monstre grogna derechef, déclenchant mes frissons à moi et a Maya.

Dynes continuait à battre en retraite, en reculant en vitesse entre les arbres, et ma curiosité réussit à supplanter mon angoisse. Pourquoi ce recul? Aussi monumental soit-il. Le loup n'était qu'un animal. Depuis quand les vampires craignaient-ils les animaux? Or, Dyne avait peur et les avais appelez Enfant de la lune. À l'instar des miens, ses yeux étaient agrandis par la terreur.

Comme pour répondre à mes interrogations, le géant ne fut soudain plus seul. Deux autres colosses de la même espèce surgirent sans bruit dans la clairière et vinrent le flanquer de chaque côté. L'un était gris foncée, l'autre noir et semblais avec une queue sexuelle de loup anormalement plus grosse que les autres. Le gris se planta tout près de moi, les prunelles fixées sur Dynes. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir – déjà deux bête supplémentaires arrivaient, et la meute se posta en forme de V, tel une voix d'oies sauvages migrant vers le sud. Ce qui signifiait que le chef de couleur brun rouille, était à portée de ma main.

Un petit cri de Maya me pétrifiait et je sautai en la tirant vers moi – on aurait pu être plus stupide. Je me figeai aussitôt, m'attendant à ce que le groupe se jette sur moi et elle, nous pourchasse, deux faibles proies qui s'offraient à eux. Un bref instant, j'espérai que Dyne allait en finir et se décider à massacrer ces créatures horrifiques -cela devait être si simple, pour lui, quitte à choisir, je préférais les vampires- être mangée par des loups était certainement pire.

Mais le noir avec une queue anormalement grande pour un loup tourna légèrement la tête vers moi en entendant l'exclamation de Maya. L'espace d'une faction de seconde, mon regard croisa le mien qui visait sa queue de troll mais bien trop intelligent pour une bête sauvage. Je pensai tout à coup à Quil le troll, fus une fois encore submergée par la gratitude. Au moins je m'étais aventurée seule dans cette clairière féerique remplie de monstre pour sauver une innocente humaine. Seth et Quil survivrait. Je n'aurais pas sa mort sur la conscience.

Un nouveau grondement différent cette fois arrivais et un loup qui a son regard semblais être d'une autre meute semble être les renforts. Et le chef brun chocolat reculais et fit un feulement de respect. Autant je comprenais le premier, autant que l'arriver de cet autre loup qui semblais ne pas appartenir a cette meute me surprenait, et je fus ébahie, sans prévenir, il tourna les talons et s'évapora dans la forêt en sautant d'arbre en arbre.

Elle s'était sauvée!

En moins d'une seconde, la première meute se rua à sa poursuite, traversant la trouée en quelques bonds puissants, grognant et jappant si bruyamment que je me bouchais les oreilles tout comme Maya qui répétais au loup au loup. Le vacarme s'évanouit avec une rapidité étonnante quand les bêtes eurent disparu dans les sous-bois sauf celui de l'autre meute solitaire qui restais proche de nous deux.

Je me retrouvai seul avec cette étrangère, mes genoux et les sienne plièrent et je tombai sur les mains, étouffées par mes sanglots. Je savais qu'il me fallait partir, la mettre en sécurité. Tout de suite. Combien de temps les loups seraient-ils occupés à pourchasser Dynes avant de revenir vers moi et cette jeune fille?

Ou serait-ce lui qui les disperserait puis me traquerait ? Mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Je tremblais de tous mes membres ; j'étais hors d'état de me relever. La peur, l'horreur, la confusion paralysaient mon cerveau. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se produire. Un vampire n'aurait pas dû fuir ainsi devant des chiens à la taille démesurée. Car que pouvaient leurs dents contre sa peau granitique ? Quant aux loups, ils étaient censés éviter Dynes et les volturi. Même si leur extraordinaire carrure leur avait appris à ne rien craindre. Il était insensé qu'ils se fussent précipités à ses trousses. Je doutais fortement que sa peau marmoréenne exhale des arômes appétissants. Pourquoi a telle négliger deux proies à sang chaud et me préférer Dynes ? Rien de tout cela n'était logique.

Un vent froid s'abattit sur la clairière, agitant les herbes, donnant l'impression qu'une créature invisible y pénétrait. Je me remis debout et aidais Maya à se relever, et on recula, bien que le courant d'air fût parfaitement inoffensif. Titubant sous l'effet de la panique, je rebroussai chemin et me mis à courir entre les troncs.

Les heures suivantes de sauvetage furent une véritable torture. Il me fallut trois fois plus de temps qu'à l'aller pour sortir avec cette fille du couvert. Pour commencer, je ne prêtai aucune attention au chemin que je suivais, concentrée uniquement sur ce que je fuyais. Le temps que je sois assez ressaisie pour consulter ma carte, j'étais dans une partie totalement inconnue et menaçante de la forêt. Mes mains tremblaient si fort que je dus poser la boussole par terre pour vérifier que je me dirigeais bien vers le nord-ouest. Lorsque le chuintement de mes pas sur le sol humide n'étouffait pas tous les bruits de la nature, j'étais à l'affût du moindre chuchotis émis par des choses invisibles qui se déplaçaient dans les feuilles. Le cri d'un geai me fit sursauter, et je m'écroulai dans un bosquet de jeunes épicéas qui m'égratignèrent les bras et engluèrent mes cheveux de résine. La course subite d'un écureuil dans une ciguë m'amena à pousser un tel hurlement que je m'écorchai moi-même les tympans.

Enfin, Maya aperçus une trouée dans les arbres. Je débouchai sur la route avec elle, à un peu plus d'un kilomètre au sud de l'endroit où j'avais laissé la voiture. En dépit de notre épuisement, on trottina jusqu'à elle. Le temps d'y arriver, j'étais tout comme elle de nouveau la proie de sanglots incontrôlables. Je baissai les loquets des portière en la fessant monté du coté paysagée, enfonçais sauvagement la clé dans le contact. Le grondement du moteur, normal et réconfortant fit peur à Maya mais m'aida à sécher mes larmes, tandis que je fonçai aussi vite que possible en direction des quatre voies.

'' Merci madame Bella de m'avoir sortir de la. Dit-t-elle faiblement et tremblante.

Sa voix me calmais, mais toujours aussi secouée, quand je rentrai à la maison. La limousine de mon père et aussi un voiture de patrouille était dans l'allée, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. Le ciel commençait déjà à s'obscurcir.

'' Bella? Lança Charlie au coté du policier et il me vie avec une fille qui ne connaissais pas et verrouillai précipitamment la porte d'entrée derrière moi et ma compagne.

'' Oui, c'est moi et j'ai ramené une cliente enfin plutôt trouvée la randonneuse perdu, répondis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

'' Tu as trouvée une fille perdu c'est pour sa que la police et ici il y avait des battue dans la forêt.

La jeune fille timide ne dit pas un mot et Charlie était rassurée de voir que Bella l'avais retrouvée, le policier s'approchait d'elle et voyais qu'elle était seulement un choc nerveuse mais pas physiquement blessée.

'' Je me baladais, avouais-je donc et je suis tombé sur Maya brandon elle vient de broxis et elle était perdu.

'' Je te croyais t'avoir demandé de rester à l'écart de la forêt?

'' Oui je sais mais je devais l'aider. T'inquiète, je ne recommencerai pas.

Soudain, Charlie sembla me regarder vraiment et la jeune fille aussi on devait ressembler à deux sauvageonnes.

'' Que s'est-il passé?

La encore, je décidai que la vérité, au moins partielle, était la meilleure solution. Maya était trop émue pour soutenir que j'avais vécu une journée merveilleusement calme dans la flore et la faune de la région.

'' Moi et Maya on a vu la bête.

J'avais essayé d'annoncer la nouvelle calmement, mais ma voix s'envola dans les aigus.

'' Ce n'est pas un ours, continuai-je. Plutôt une espèce de Loup. Et il y en avait cinq et un sixième qui était solitaire. Un grand brun, un gris et un noir roux avec une très grande queue sexuelle.

Mon père écarquilla des yeux affolés. Approchant rapidement, il me prit par les épaules.

'' Tu n'a rien et elle non plus.

Je secouai faiblement le menton.

'' Raconte-moi.

'' Ils m'ont ignorée que le loup solitaire est arrivée. Mais quand ils se sont éloignés on a trébuchée en courant et j'ai trébuché des tas de fois.

Il m'enlaça. Longtemps, il ne dit rien.

'' Des loups, murmura-t-il enfin.

'' Quoi?

'' Les gardes forestiers ont signalé a la police que les empreintes n'était pas celles d'un ours... mais les loups ne sont jamais aussi gros...

'' Ceux-là l'étaient.

'' Combien en as-tu vu?

'' Cinq pour la première meute mais 1 d'une meute différente

Il réfléchit, soucieux, puis reprit :

'' En tout cas, interdiction de te promener, compris?

'' Oui, dit Charlie est-ce que on pourrait hébergée Maya ici, elle est encore en état de choc.

Un serment qui, dans ces circonstances, ne me coûtait rien.

'' Oui bien sur, il y a pas de problème je vais régler sa avec l'agent de police.

L'agent et Charlie appela le poste de police pour leur répéter ce qui m'était arrivée et que on avait retrouvée la randonneuse perdu. Je menti un peu quant à l'endroit ou j'étais allée pour la retrouvée, en disant que elle avait atterrie sur le sentier qui se dirigeait vers le nord. Je ne tenais pas à ce que la police et mon père apprenne jusqu'à quel point je m'étais enfoncée dans les bois, insoucieuse de ses ordres pour sauver Maya. Plus important encore, je ne voulais pas que quiconque approche de Dyne, lequel reviendrait peut-être à la clairière pour y flairer sa trace de Maya.

'' Vous avez faim? Proposa Charlie, sa communication achevée et l'agent de police partie.

C'était sûrement le cas, vu que je n'avais rien avalé de la journée, mais je répondis que non, mais Maya elle était vraiment affamée depuis plusieurs jours au moins. Charlie allais commende une pizza pour les deux.

Je m'apprêtai à monter dans ma chambre, lorsqu'il me héla, de nouveau suspicieux.

'' Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Leah et Seth était pris, aujourd'hui?

'' C'est ce que m'a racontée Harry.

Il m'étudia durant quelque instant, parut satisfait de l'étonnement qu'il lisait sur mon visage.

'' Mouais.

'' Pourquoi poses-tu la question?

'' Quand je suis passée prendre Harry, Leah traînait devant le magasin avec des amies de fille. Je l'ai saluée de la main, mais... bah, elle ne m'a peut-être pas vu. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se disputait avec les autres. Elle avait l'air bizarre, irrité... et... différent. Bon sang, on a le sentiment qu'elle grandit à vœu d'œil, cette gamine. À chaque visite de cliente, elle a pris quelques centimètres.

'' Harry a parlé d'une séance de cinéma à Port Angeles. Ils attendaient sans doute un pote.

Charlie hocha le menton puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je restais dans l'entrée avec Maya, repensant à Leah en train d'argumenter avec ses copains. Avait-elle crevé l'abcès et demandé des explications pour Seth a Embry quand à ses relation avec son ex? C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle m'avait laissé tomber? Parce qu'elle avait espéré clarifier les choses pour son frère? Ma foi, tant mieux pour elle.

Je me donnai la peine de vérifier les serrures avant de filer me coucher après le repas de Maya, ce qui était idiot. Quelle différence un verrou serait-il face à l'un des monstres qu'on avait croisés dans l'après-midi? Les loups auraient certes quelques difficultés avec la poignée, mais Dynes, s'il lui prenait l'envie de débarquer ici...

Elle ou les volturi, d'ailleurs.

Je parlais un peu avec Maya et lui expliquais qui c'était et mes activités sexuelle et elle me fessait remarquer que sa ne lui dérangeais pas du tout que je sois une star de film de cul a cause elle était étudient en danse classique mais dansais aussi dans les boîtes de nuit pour payer ses études. Mais que si elle baisait elle ne conseillait pas de lui manger la chatte a cause qu'elle avouait qu'elle était possiblement positif au VIH, mais a une forme qui est héréditaire. Elle me contait que une nuit en finissant son quart de travail il avait une vu une personne lui ressemblais dans une lutte de gang et les membres l'avais repérer et tentée de la traquer quand une de leur chef rival avec un fouet et les a chassée et que depuis elle est en fuite a travers les bois depuis 1 semaine au total.

Son histoire me mirent à claquer elle a été comme moi un témoin d'un combat de vampire, mais contrairement a moi elle s'en était sortie tout seule.

Afin de me calmer, j'imaginai l'impossible. Les grands loups rattrapant Dyne et massacrant cet immortel comme ils auraient anéanti n'importe quel humain. L'idée, aussi absurde fût-elle, me réconforta. Si les bêtes la tuaient, il ne pourrait prévenir Dimitri ou les volturi, que j'étais toute seule avec Maya désormais. S'il ne réapparaissait pas, il croirait sans doute que les hua continuaient à me protéger. Sauf que pour cela, il fallait que la meute soit en mesure de gagner un tel combat...

Mes bons vampires ne reviendraient pas. Il était rassurant de se convaincre que les autres, les mauvais québécois, pouvais également disparaître.

La jeune fille était déjà endormie et je fermais les yeux la serrant contre moi et attendis de perdre conscience presque impatiente que le cauchemar surgisse. Plutôt ça que la belle figure pâle qui me souriait derrière mes paupières. Dans ma fantaisie, Dynes avait les pupilles noircies par la soif et rendues luisantes par le désir de me tuer et de tuer Maya qui avais apparence d'Alice dans mon rêve. Son cheveu blond brillait comme le soleil, ébouriffé autour de son visage empreint de sauvagerie. Les mots de Dynes résonnèrent dans ma mémoire. « Si tu savais ce que les volturi ont préparé pour sa capture... »

J'enfouis mon poing dans ma bouche pour étouffer mon cri pour ne pas réveiller ma cliente.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Le rebelle maudite de la secte.

Chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux sur le matin et que je me rendais compte que j'avais survécu à une autre nuit, grâce a la présence de la petite maya qui avait 18 ans un an plus jeune que moi, je m'étonnais. La surprise passée, mon cœur se mettait à battre la chamade, et mes paumes devenaient moites; je ne respirais de nouveau qu'après m'être levée et avoir vérifié que Charlie ou Maya n'était pas mort, eux non plus.

Il s'inquiétait, j'en étais consciente, quand il me voyait sursauter au moindre bruit un peu fort et aussi Maya avais cette même manie que moi, ou lorsque mon visage blêmissait pour nulle raison évidente. Aux questions qu'il se hasardait à poser ça et là, je compris qu'il rejetait le blâme de mon changement d'attitude sur l'absence de Leah et du fait que je me suis trouvée trop vite une remplaçante par pure hasard et qui perdurait.

La terreur qui occupait mon esprit de façon quasi permanente me permettait d'oublier qu'une nouvelle semaine s'était écoulée sans que Leah ou Seth m'eût appelée. Au moins avais un peu de divertissement sexuel avec Maya. Ma dès que je réussissais à réfléchir sur mon existence de sexe normale – ha ! Comme si ma vie l'avait été un jour ! - défection me bouleversait. Elles me manquaient affreusement.

La solitude semi comblée par Maya avait été assez pénible avant que l'angoisse s'empare définitivement de moi. À présent, et plus que jamais, je désirais ardemment ses rires insouciants et ses blague de harpie contre son ex qui était très drôle et contagieuse. J'avais besoin de l'équilibre sexuel et sécurisant de son garage ou de sa coccinelle de course et de sa poitrine chaude autour de mes doigts glacées.

Je m'étais à ce qu'elle téléphone le lundi. Pour peu que ses relations de son frère avec Embry se fussent améliorées, il aurait sûrement envie de m'en parler, non ? Je voulais croire que c'était son inquiétude pour son ami qui lui prenait tout son temps, et qu'il ne m'abandonnait pas. Je l'appelai le mardi ; personne ne décrocha. Les lignes étaient-elles toujours en dérangement ? Harry ou Sue avait-il investi dans un appareil qui trahissait l'identité du correspondant ? Le mercredi, je tentai de joindre Leah toutes les trente minutes jusqu'à onze heure du soir tant j'étais désespérée d'entendre sa voix de Harpie. Le jeudi, je m'assis dans ma camionnette, clés en main et portière verrouillées, durant une bonne heure, pesant le pour et le contre, essayant de justifier un saut à La push. Je ne m'y résolus pas, cependant.

Je savais que Dynes avait sûrement rejoint les volturi, à ce moment-là. Me rendre à la réserve, c'était prendre le risque de conduire l'un ou l'autre là-bas. Et s'ils me rattrapaient alors que Leah était dans les parages ? J'avais beau en souffrir, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle m'évite. C'était plus sûr.

Il m'était suffisamment pénible de ne pas avoir les moyens de préserver Charlie qu'à présent il faut que je préserve aussi la nièce humaine de la sœur de Janes volturi. Ce serait sans doute la nuit qu'ils tenteraient de mettre la main sur maya ; que pouvais-je dire pour amener mon père et elle à déserter la maison ? La vérité ? Il me ferait enfermer à l'asile. Ce que j'aurais supporté, et même accueilli avec joie après tout sa a bien aidée a Alice vu que sa l'avais protégé de Félix. Sauf que Dynes commencerait forcément sa traque contre Maya à la maison. Si elle m'y dénichait à nouveau, peut-être que cela lui suffirait et qu'elle laisserait tranquille maya une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé avec moi...

Bref, je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir avec Maya. Quand bien même d'ailleurs où aller ? Chez Renée ? Je tremblais à l'idée de contaminer l'univers de porno ensoleillée et sereine de ma mère par ma carcasse de pute ombreuse et létale. Il était hors de question que je lui fasse courir pareil danger.

L'appréhension dévorait mon estomac. Bientôt, avec celle de ma poitrine, je serais percée de deux cavités jumelles.

Ce-soir là, Charlie me rendit une nouvelle fois service et contacta Billy pour lui demander si les Clairewater avaient quitté la réserve. Billy lui raconta qu'Harry avait assisté au conseil le mercredi soir; il n'avait jamais parlé de s'éloigner. Charlie me pria de cesser d'embêter le monde- Leah m'appellerait quand il le désirerait.

Le vendredi après-midi, sur le chemin du lycée à la maison la compréhension s'imposa soudain à moi.

Je ne prêtai aucune attention à la route familière, bercée par le rugissement du moteur qui endormait mon cerveau et réduisait au silence mes angoisses, lorsque mon subconscient me livra un verdict qui avait dû s'échafauder depuis un moment sans que je m'en rendisse compte. Dès que la réponse s'imposa, je m'en voulus de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Certes, j'avais eu pas mal de tracas- vampires assoiffées de vengeance, gigantesque loups mutants, plaies ouvertes dans mon sein et mon ventre, un jeune innocente a cachée vu qu'elle était traquer par les volturi; n'empêche, une fois affirmée, la vérité était on ne peut plus évidente. Seth forçais Leah à m'éviter.

Charlie m'avait rapporté qu'elle avait paru bizarre et irrité. Elle y avait aussi les réponses vagues et prudentes d'Harry et Sue. Bon sang de bois ! Je savais exactement ce qui se passait. C'était comme Leah avais dit avec Jacob Black. Même mes cauchemars s'étaient efforcés de m'avertir ! Jacob s'emblais vouloir s'emparée de Seth pour avoir le contrôler sur Leah. Quel que soit ce qui arrivait aux garçons de la réserve, mes deux amis en étaient victime. Il semblait tentée de résistée a le culte qu'orchestrait Jacob. Il ne m'avait pas désertée, on me tentait de me les voler, devinai-je, submergée.

Par l'émotion.

Une fois devant la maison, je ne coupai pas le contact. Que devais-je faire ? Je soupesai les dangers possibles. Si j'allais chercher Leah, je tentais le sort en attirant Dynes ou pire Dimitri sur mes traces. Si je lui fichais la paix. Jacob se forcerais encore plus a l'attachée à sa bande effrayante et coercitive. Si je n'agissais pas très vite, il serait même trop tard pour Leah, peut-être.

Ma rencontre avec Dyne datait d'une semaine et, jusqu'à présent, nul vampire encapuchonné ne s'était manifesté. Huit jours, c'était amplement suffisant pour qu'ils reviennent en bande à Forks, donc Maya n'était pas une priorité. Plus vraisemblablement, j'avais eu raison de penser qu'ils attaqueraient de nuit. Les chances qu'ils me suivent à la Push étaient beaucoup plus mince de perdre Leah et Seth au profit de son ex. Ça valait la peine d'affronter le danger de la route retirée qui traversait la forêt. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une visite de courtoisie; c'était une mission de sauvetage de ma Lily d'amour. J'allais parler à son ex, le kidnapper s'il le fallait et lui dire qui était inutile de tentée de me la prendre, c'était moi sa copine sexuelle et pas lui.

J'avais vu un jour sur la chaîne éducative une émission concernant la déprogrammation de ceux qui avait subi un lavage de cerveau un peu comme moi et les voix. Il existait sûrement une manière d'en guérir.

Je m'avisai qu'il valait mieux avertir Charlie d'abord. Ce qui se passait à La Push, quoi que ce fût, méritait peut-être que la police s'en mêle. Je me ruai dans la maison, pressée de partir, maintenant, ce fut Charlie en personne qui me répondit de son bureau de chauffeur.

'' Chauffeur Swan à l'appareil.

'' Papa, c'est moi.

'' Que t'arrive-t-il ? Maya va bien ?

'' Oui elle écoute la télé.

Difficile cette fois de contester ses lugubres préjugées. Ma voix tremblait.

'' Je suis inquiète pour Leah et Seth.

'' Pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-il, décontenancé.

'' Je crois... je crois qu'il se trame des trucs bizarres à la réserve. Seth et Leah a évoqué l'attitude étrange et nouvelle des garçons de son âge. Et voilà qu'il se comporte comme eux. Leah ma dit que c'est comme cela qu'elle a rompu avec Jacob, ça me flanque la frousse.

'' Quels trucs bizarres ?

Il avait sa voix de chauffeur, ce qui j'interprétais comme un signe encourageant – il me prenait au sérieux.

'' D'abord, il a eu peur, et il a disparu pendant une semaine et ensuite il m'a évitée, et à présent... je crois qu'il n'ait été embrigadé par une bande ou on tente de l'embrigadé. Celle de Jacob Black je crois qui veut me voler Leah pour la reconquérir.

'' Jacob ? S'écria mon père, ahuri.

'' Oui ? Lily mes dits qu'elle sortait ensemble avant et ensuite il ont rompus après avoir disparu.

'' À mon avis tu te trompes, Bella. Jacob Black est certes parfois un peu pervers mais il est un chouette gosse. Enfin, un homme, aujourd'hui. Un bon fils. Tu devrais entendre Billy ! Son seul défaut était qui était un peu inconstante avec les femmes mais depuis qui s'est fiancée à sa Jasmine il est devenu un homme modèle. Jacob accomplit des miracles avec les jeunes de la réserve. C'est lui qui...

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phares, et je devinai qu'il avait failli mentionner la nuit je m'étais pris un arbre en plein face et avais perdu la mémoire. Je m'empressai de plaider ma cause.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai, Leah le déteste pour mourir et elle est harpie contre lui et non contre moi. Seth avait vraiment la trouille de lui.

'' Tu as interrogé Harry ?

Il tentait de m'apaiser. J'avais perdu son oreille sitôt que j'avais mentionné Jacob.

'' Il s'en moque.

'' Dans ce cas, Bella, je suis sûr que tout va bien. Jacob est un homme, fiancée en plus a un sacrée bonne femme. Il faisait sans doute l'intéressant envers les jeunes, et je suis persuadé que Leah et Seth ne risque rien. Après tout, il ne peut pas te consacrer tout leur temps à te baiser chérie.

'' Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, insistai-je.

J'avais deviné que j'avais d'ores et déjà perdu la bataille.

'' Je ne crois pas que tu doives te soucier de cela. Laisse Harry veiller sur son fils et sa fille.

'' Charlie...

Je perçus les accents pleurnichards que prenait ma voix.

'' J'ai du pain sur la planche, Bella. D'après la police Deux autres touristes ont disparu d'un sentier de grande randonnée près du lac. Ces loup commencent à leurs poser de sérieux problèmes.

Un instant, j'oubliai le sort de Leah, Jacob et à nous poser de sérieux problèmes, stupéfiée par cette nouvelle. Il était impensable que la meute ait survécu à une bagarre avec les volturi.

'' Ce sont vraiment les loups les responsables ? Demandai-je.

'' J'en ai bien peur, chérie. Il y avait... des empreintes... et du sang cette fois.

'' Oh !

Ainsi, la confrontation n'avait sans doute pas eu lieu. Dynes leur avait échappée. Mais pourquoi avait-elle refusé de les affronter ? C'à quoi j'avais assisté dans la clairière en sauvant maya était de plus en plus étrange et difficile à saisir.

'' Écoute, il faut que j'y aille. Ne t'en fais pas pour Leah. Ce n'est rien.

'' Très bien, ripostai-je furieuse. Salut !

Je raccrochai, contemplai l'appareil pendant quelque secondes. Oh, et puis zut ! Billy répondit rapidement.

'' Allô Mr Black appareille.

'' Bonjour, Mr black, aboyai-je. Puis-je parler à votre fis jack, s'il vous plaît ? Continuai-je en m'efforçant d'être un peu plus aimable.

'' Il n'est pas ici.

Tiens donc en train de violer ma copine Lily sûrement.

'' Et ou est-il ?

'' Avec ses amis et chez sa copine Jasmine.

'' Ah oui ? Des gens que je connais ? Quil le troll ?

Mes mots ne sortaient pas aussi facilement que je l'aurais voulu.

'' Peut-être je ne le sais pas trop.

''Embry ? Persistai-je, devinant qu'il valait mieux ne pas évoquer à nouveau Jacob.

'' Oui, Embry doit y être, acquies¸a-t-il, moins réticent apparemment, vu que c'est aujourd'hui sont tour à faire plaisir a Jasmine.

Cela me suffisait. Embry était de la bande de Jacob mais je ne comprenais pas ce que le phare: c'est aujourd'hui sont tour à faire plaisir à Jasmine.

'' Merci. Dites-lui qu'il laisse tranquille ma Lily quand il rentrera sinon Il aura affaire a moi, d'accord.

'' Bien sûr, bien sûr.

 _Clic._

'' À bientôt, marmonnai-je dans le vide.

Je me rendis à La push, bien décidée à attendre. Je resterais assise toute la nuit devant la maison s'il le fallait, je manquerais les cours, mais ce connard allait devoir se montrer à un moment ou a un autre et, alors il aurait à faire à moi.

J'étais tellement songeuse que le trajet qui m'avait terrifié sembla ne durer que quelques minutes. Avant que je m'y sois préparée, la forêt s'éclaircit et je sus que je ne tarderais pas à apercevoir les premières maisonnettes de la réserve.

Un grand gaillard en casquette de base-ball marchait sur le bord de la route. Je retins mon souffle, priant pour que la chance, une fois n'est pas coutume, fût de mon côté et qu'il s'agit de Jacob, ce qui m'épargnerait de lui courir après. Mais le garçon était trop trapu et, sous la casquette les cheveux étaient courts. Même de derrière, je compris que c'était Quil le troll vu la grosse bosse de son pantalon, bien qu'il parût plus grand que lors de notre rencontre sexuelle. Il les nourrissait avec quoi ? Du viagra expérimentales ?

Je traversai la chaussée pour m'arrêter près de lui. Il releva la tête en entendant le moteur. L'expression de ses traits m'effraya plus qu'elle m'étonna. Il avait le visage vide, morose, des rides soucieuses au front.

'' Oh, salut Bella ! Marmonna-t-il.

'' Salut, Quil le troll... ça va ?

'' On fait aller, grommela-t-il après m'avoir matée pendant un moment.

'' Tu veux baiser ou te déposée quelque part je suis en manque terrible. Proposai-je.

'' Seulement de déposée ce soir ?

Il contourna la camionnette, ouvrit la portière opposée à la mienne et grimpa sur le siège.

'' Ou vas-tu alors. Dis-je un peu déçu qui ne veulent pas baiser avec moi.

'' J'habite au nord, derrière le magasin.

'' Tu a vus Seth, aujourd'hui ? Demandai-je en lui laissant à peine le temps de terminer ses phares.

Je le regardai avec impatience, guettant sa réponse. Il scruta le paysage durant quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter.

'' De loin avec Leah en train de baiser.

'' Pardon ?

'' J'ai essayé de les suivre. Leah était en train de baiser son frère avec Embry.

Il parlait tout bas, difficilement audible sous le grondement du moteur, et je me penchai vers lui.

'' Ils m'ont vu, c'est sûr, mais ils ont bifurqué et se sont volatilisée dans les arbres. Je ne crois qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Jacob et ma bande ne devaient pas être loin. J'ai erré dans les bois pendant une heure en les appelants. Tu parles ! Je venais juste de revenir sur la route quand tu es arrivée.

'' Tu fais partie de la bande de Jacob ! Alors il a réussi à t'avoir comme Seth et Leah !, grondais-je, mâchoire serrées.

'' Tu es au courant ? S'exclama Quil.

'' Seth m'en a parler... avant.

'' Avant, répéta-t-il en soupirant.

''Il est devenu comme toi ?

'' Non... je te dis la vérité il est indépendant de Jacob, Jacob tente de le recrutée effectivement mais Seth en fait que a sa tête. Bougonna Quil en crachant par la fenêtre ouverte.

'' Mais au début, a-t-il évité les gens ? A t-t-il rompu sexuellement avec sa sœur pour la blessée, s'est-il comportée bizarrement ou en grand connard avoir blessée ma Lily ?

'' Moins longtemps que les autres. Une journée, peut-être. Ensuite, Jacob lui a proposée de le rejoindre, mais il a refusée a cause sa descendance est bien meilleur qu'un black.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est ? A ton avis ? De la drogue de viole ? Je sais que j'ai été victime d'un de vos membres de Sam Uley pour prouver involontairement qui en vendaient.

'' Non, je ne vois pas Jacob ou Embry tomber là-dedans. Mais après tout... je sais que Sam était qu'une salle con de t'avoir violé en te droguant et t'avoir été la cause de ta peur des aiguille et Jacob n'est pas comme lui. Cette il utilise parfois des aphrodisiaque quand il sortait avec Leah mais était que des produit naturelle et non illégal. Tu le sais Leah te faisais la même chose. Voilà pourquoi les adultes ne s'inquiètent-ils pas ? (la tristesse illuminait de déception) Seth a refusée adhérer à notre... secte.

Il se tourna vers moi, et je lus sur ses traits ce qu'il ne disait pas: Je ne veux pas que Leah subissent encore ça... je frissonnai. C'était la deuxième fois que la bande de Jacob était comparée à une secte et ironiquement c'est un membre de cette secte qui le compare.

'' Vous parents ne pourraient pas intervenir ?

'' Tu rigoles ? Mon grand-père est membre du conseil, comme le père de Jacob et le père de Leah. Pour lui, personne n'est mieux que Jacob Black ou les jumeaux Clearwater, mais son c'est l'avis personnel d'Harry.

Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment. Nous étions entrées dans La Push, je conduisais tout doucement dans la rue déserte. J'apercevais l'unique magasin du village à quelques dizaines de mètres de là.

'' Je descends ici, annonça Quil. J'habite juste à côté.

Il désignait un petit rectangle en bois derrière la boutique. Je me rangeai, et il sauta à terre.

'' Désolé si je ne peux pas te baiser ce soir Bella.

'' Pas grave, je pars monter la garde chez Leah, lui annonçai-je.

'' Bonne chance !

Il claqua la portière et s'éloigna d'un pas traînant, épaules voûtées, têtes basse. Je fis demi-tour et repartis chez les Clearwater. Quil était devenue comme les garçons de la bande de Jacob mais il avait peur pour Leah. Mais que leur arrivait-il exactement ? Je m'arrêtai devant la maison, coupai le contact et baissai ma fenêtre. L'air était étouffant, ce jour-là, sans un souffle de vent. Posant mes pieds sur le tableau de bord, je m'installai pour une longue attente.

Un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision attira mon regard. Harry m'observait de derrière la fenêtre du salon, comme perdu. J'agitai la main une fois et lui adressai un mince sourire. Il parut mécontent, laissa retomber le rideau. J'étais prête à patienter autant de temps que nécessaire, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de regretter de n'avoir rien pour m'occuper. Fouillant dans mon sac à dos, j'en tirai un style et un vieux bloc-notes. Je me mis à griffonner sur le verso de la feuille.

Je n'avais dessinée qu'une rangée de diamant quand on frappa sèchement à la portière. Je tressaillis et relevai la tête, m'attendant à voir Harry.

'' Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici, Bella ? Gronda Seth.

J'ouvris des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il avait changé de façon radicale. D'abord, ses cheveux, ses magnifiques cheveux, avaient disparu ; tondus de près, ils couvraient son crâne d'un lustre noir d'encre qui évoquait du satin. Les arêtes de son visage en semblaient durcies, resserrées, et comme... vieillies. Son cou et ses épaules étaient différents aussi, plus épais. Ses mains, accrochées au cadre de la fenêtre, paraissaient énormes, leurs tendons et leurs veines encore plus proéminents sous la peau cuivrée. Ces transformations physiques étaient cependant anodines, comparées à l'expression qu'il arborait, et qui le rendait presque méconnaissable. À l'instar de la chevelure, le sourire ouvert et amical s'était envolé, la chaleur des prunelles s'était transmutée en un ressentiment ténébreux qui me dérangea immédiatement. Il y avait une part d'ombre chez lui mais qui n'appartenait pas à Jacob, désormais. J'eus l'impression que mon soleil avait implosé.

'' Seth ? Chuchotai-je.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de me toiser, tendu, furibond. Je me rendis alors compte que nous n'étions pas seuls. Derrière lui se tenaient quatre gaillards, incluant sa sœur Leah, tous grands cuivrés de teint et raz de poil, eux aussi. Ils auraient pu être frères – je n'aurais même pas été capable de distinguer Embry dans le lot. Cette ressemblance était d'autant renforcée par l'identique et frappante hostilité que trahissaient les yeux de Leah envers leur chef.

Sauf un. Plus âgée de quelques années, Jacob était le dernier de la bande, et il affichait un visage sûr de lui et serin. Je dus ravaler la bile qui me montait à la gorge. Il fessait du mal à Leah et je les avais interrompus. Soudain, je mourais d'envie d'aller lui en coller une. Plus que ça, même. Je souhaitais devenir féroce et mortelle, une créature à laquelle personne n'oserait chercher des noises. Un être susceptible de terroriser ce connard de Jacob black.

Je voulais être un vampire comme Janes volturi.

La violence de mon désir me prit au dépourvu et me coupa le souffle. Je me l'étais interdit, parmi tant d'autres- y compris quand, comme ici, il reposait sur des raisons malveillantes, n'était destiné qu'à combattre un ennemi- parce que c'était le plus douloureux. Cet avenir-là, j'en avais été privée pour toujours par ma faute, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment été à ma portée. Je luttai pour me contrôler, cependant que le trou dans ma poitrine palpitait sous l'effet de la souffrance.

'' Que veux-tu ? Demanda Seth, la rage l'empourprant à mesure qu'il devinait les émotions qui me secouaient.

'' Te parler en orgie avec toi et Leah, murmurai-je faiblement, dévastée.

J'avais ouvert la boîte de pandore, mon rêve tabou s'en était échappé.

'' Pas envie de te baiser, mais vas y tu peux me parler je passerais le message a ma sœur. Siffla-t-il, venimeux.

Son regard était mauvais. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu fixer quelqu'un de cette manière, moi surtout. J'en éprouvai un chagrin, violent comme une gifle, d'une intensité étonnante qui me blessa physiquement.

'' Vous deux en orgie de grés ou de force ! Ripostai-je aussi brutalement que lui, en recouvrant mes forces.

Il se retourna, je devinai vers qui, mais je me trompais était vers Leah et non Jacob. D'ailleurs, tous guettaient la réaction de Leah. Cette dernière soupira, hocha le menton juste une fois, imperturbable. Elle émit un bref commentaire dans une langue qui m'était inconnue- je savais seulement que ce n'était ni du français ni de l'espagnol, de la quilleuse sans doute. Puis elle tourna les talons et entra dans la maison d'Harry. Les autres (Paul, Jared et Embry, devinai-je) l'y suivirent. Mais Leah ne rentra pas et venais rejoindre son frère devant moi.

'' On t'écoute petite sœur, dit-il en duo.

J'inspirai profondément.

'' Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

Ils ne répondirent pas, se borna à me vriller de leur prunelle pleines de rancœur. Sans me démonter, je leur retournai la pareille, et le silence s'étira. La souffrance qu'exprimait leur visage me bouleversait, une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

'' On marche ? Proposai-je pendant que je pouvais encore m'exprimer.

Il ne réagit ni par des mots ni par une quelconque mimique. Je descendis de voiture, sentant que l'on m'observait derrière les fenêtres, et me dirigeai vers la lisière de la forêt. Seul le son de mes pieds foulant l'herbe humide et la boue des bas-côtés de la route perturbait la quiétude, au point que je crus, d'abord, qu'il ne m'avait pas emboîté le pas. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, ils étaient pourtant justes derrière moi. Simplement, il paraissait avoir trouvé un sentier moins bruyant que le mien.

Une fois près des arbres je respirais mieux. Jacob ne pouvait nous y apercevoir. Je cherchai désespérément la bonne phrase à dire, en vain. J'étais juste de plus en plus en colère que Seth et Leah ait été aspirée en apparence... que Harry ait permis que... que ce connard de Jacob puisse abusée de ma Lily et se montrer aussi calme et sûr de lui... Brusquement, Leah me dépassa et pivota pour m'affronter, se plantant au milieu du chemin et m'obligeant à m'affronter, se plantant tout les deux au milieu du chemin et m'obligeant à m'arrêter. La grâce de ses mouvements me frappa. Depuis quand les jumeaux en plein croissance est presque aussi empoté que moi était-il devenu ces être presque félin ? Il ne me laissa pas le loisir d'y songer.

'' Terminons-en en te baisant ! Décréta-t-il avec des accents sourds et durs.

J'attendis. Il savait que le sexe était qu'un prétexte. Il savait ce que je voulais en vérités.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Bella, reprit-t-elle d'un ton soudain très las. Ni ce que je croyais sur mon ex. J'étais loin du compte pour lui.

'' Tu as repris avec lui espèce de garce. C'est sa tu couche avec des hommes marier c'est nouveau ça.

'' Non pas du tout Bella. Je couche toujours avec mon Seth, sauf que à présent je sais ce qui subis et moi aussi je le subis chose qui est jamais arrivée depuis très longtemps.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous subissez tout les deux alors ?

Les deux m'observait un long moment, pesant le pour et le centre, sans que le courroux déserte jamais complétement leurs iris.

'' On n'a pas le droit de te le révéler, finit-il par lâcher.

'' Je pensais que nous étions frère et sœur sexuelle, répliquai-je, les dents serrées.

'' Nous le sommes toujours, ripostai-t-elle, aussitôt en appuyant sur le présent. Mais moins sexuelle qu'avant.

'' Donc tu a plus besoin de moi en temps que pute c'est sa, tu a ton Jacob Leah, maintenant. Ton ex copain qui ta trahis et que tu a toujours détestée, si je me souviens bien.

'' Je le déteste autant Bella, mais je me trompais sur certaine chose le concernant a cause c'était trop rancunière contre lui même si j'étais au courant depuis longtemps.

'' Et tu as eu la révélation. Alléluia !

'' C'est autre chose. Jacob a rompu avec moi à cause qui n'y est pour rien. Il nous aide du mieux qu'il peut même si on n'est pas fidèle à lui. Nous somme une famille maudite selon le conseil.

Sa voix se cassa, et il regarda au-dessus de ma tête, au-delà de moi, brûlant de rage.

'' C'est ça, répondis-je, dubitative.

Leah ne m'écoutait pas, cependant. Elle respirait lentement et profondément pour tenter de calmer Seth. Son frère était si furieux que ses mains tremblaient.

'' Je vous en pris Lily et Seth, raconte-moi ce qui se passe, _Moi_ je te serai peut-être d'un quelconque secours.

'' Plus personne ne me soulagera, geignit-ils.

'' Mais que t'a-t-il fait ? M'écria-je, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

J'avançais vers eux, bras ouverts; ils reculaient, mais levée en geste défensif.

'' Ne touche pas mon frère Bella ? Souffla-t-elle.

'' Pourquoi Jacob est contagieux ?

Je pleurais comme une idiote, maintenant. J'essuyai mes yeux du revers de la main avant de croiser mes bras sur ma poitrine.

'' Cesse d'accuser Jacob, seul Lily peut le faire à loisir.

La réplique lui était venue automatiquement de lui-même. Il portait ses doigts à ses cheveux, pour tordre sa queue-de-cheval. Ne rencontrant plus rien, il les laissa retomber mollement.

'' Qui c'est le coupable, sinon lui ? Dis-je en imitant la forme harpie de sa sœur.

Elle sourit à demi, une pauvre chose pâlotte.

'' Je pense que tu préférerais l'ignorer.

'' Oh que non ! M'emportai-je. J'y tiens autant que les porno, et toute de suite même !

'' Tu as tort ! Aboya-t-elle à son tour.

'' Je t'interdis de me dire que j'ai tort salle garce ! Ce n'est pas moi qui couche avec un homme marier qui ta fait subir a toi et a ton frère un lavage de cerveau. À qui la faute, si ce n'est pas celle de ton Jacky adoré ?

'' Tu l'auras voulu ! Salle pute ! S'il faut blâmer quelqu'un, prend-en-toi donc à ces répugnants buveurs de sang pervers que tu aimais tant baiser en porno avant de devenir amnésique.

J'en fus estomaquée. Ses mots m'avaient poignardée. La douleur se répandit dans mon corps en suivant ses chemins habituel, la plaie béante me déchirant le cœur. Le pire cependant, c'était l'assurance que laquelle les deux avait proféré ses accusations, et la colère qui le dominait.

'' Je t'avais prévenue, ajoute-t-elle.

'' Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle.

'' Je crois que si, au contraire. Ne m'oblige pas à préciser, je n'ai pas envie de te faire du mal. Dit Leah.

'' Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, répétai-je.

'' Des _Balthory,_ Lâcha-t-elle lentement en scrutant mon visage. Je sais comment tu réagis lorsqu'on prononce ce nom, même si tu es amnésique tu réagir comme un automatisme a ce nom.

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche pour nier sous le prétexte de l'amnésie, tout en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Comment était-il au courant ? Et quel était le rapport avec la secte de Jacob ? S'agissait-il d'une bande qui combattait les vampires ? Et à quoi bon, maintenant que plus aucun d'eux ne vivait à Forks ? Pourquoi Seth se mettait-il à gober les historie colportées sur les Balthory, alors que les preuves avaient disparu depuis longtemps et à jamais ?

'' Ne me dis pas que tu adhères aux sottises superstitieuses de ton père incestueux de Harry, finis-je par répondre.

'' Coté légende il est aussi sage que Billy que je le pensais dit Leah.

'' Sois sérieuse Lily.

Elle me fusilla du regard.

'' Superstitions mises à part, m'empressai-je de préciser, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu accuses les... balthory (aie!). Ils sont partis il y a plus de six mois, quand j'ai eu mon accident avec l'arbre. Comment oses-tu justifier l'attitude de Jacob en leur en collant la responsabilité sur le dos ?

'' L'attitude de Jacob n'a rien à faire là-dedans, Bella, et je sais qu'ils ont fichu le camp. Mais parfois... parfois, lorsque les choses sont en marche, il est trop tard.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est en marche ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard ? Que leur reproches-tu ? Je croyais que ta famille les tolérait mieux que Billy.

Soudain, il colla son visage à un centimètre du mien, les yeux incendiés par la fureur.

'' D'exister en temps que producteur pornographique. ! Siffla-t-ils.

À cet instant, la voix qui avait oublié le nom s'exprima, ce qui me surprit, vu que je ne ressentais nulle peur.

 _'' Tais-toi, petite idiote, ne les pousse pas à bout._

Depuis que le nom de famille Balthory avait renversé la prison dans laquelle je l'avais emmurée, je n'avais pas été capable de le tenir au secret. Il ne provoquait plus de douleur, désormais, en tout cas pas durant les précieuses secondes où il s'adressait à moi. Leah fulminait, certes. Je ne saisissais pas pourquoi l'illusion balthoryienne avait décidée de se manifester, car même blême de fureur, Lily restait Lily et son frère aussi. Il ne présentait aucun danger.

'' _Laisse-leur le temps de se calmer '',_ insista la voix de Janes.

'' Tu es ridicule, répondis-je, tant à la voix de janes qu'aux jumeaux.

'' Très bien, répliqua cette dernière en mode harpie, en respirant profondément. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec toi. Ça n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon, le mal est fait.

''Quel mal ? Lui braillai-je a la figure.

Elle encaissa sans broncher.

'' Rentrons Seth. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

'' Tu plaisantes saloppe ? Bégayai-je. Tu ne m'as encore rien dit des toutes connasses !

Elle s'éloigna grands pas, me plantant là.

'' J'ai vu Quil le troll aujourd'hui ! Lançai-je dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêta ne se retourna pas néanmoins.

'' Tu te souviens de ton ami au gland géant quil ? Repris-je. Il est terrifié pour toi Leah.

Elle virevolta, l'air peiné.

'' Quil est un des leur, se borna-t-elle à murmurer.

'' Il a peur que tu sois la suivante, L'aiguillonnai-je.

Elle s'appuya contre un tronc, et un drôle de couleur verte teinta sa peau brune.

'' Ça n'arrivera pas je suis une fille, marmonna-t-elle. Pas comme lui. C'est fini, maintenant. Ça ne devrait plus se produire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle abattit son poing contre l'arbre. Ce n'était pas un colosse, juste un jeune arbre, je n'en fus pas moins stupéfaite quand le tronc se brisa. Leah et Seth contempla la cassure avec un ahurissement qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en horreur.

'' Il faut qu'on j'y aille, s'écria-t-il.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna si vite que je fus obligée de courir pour ne pas être distancée.

'' Ou ça ? Le provoquai-je. Te faire baiser par Jacob et sa bande comme une veille putain.

'' Si tu veux me considérer comme toi dans un miroir, à ta guise, crus-je l'entendre marmonner.

Je la poursuivis jusqu'à la Chevrolet.

'' Attends ! Hurlais-je quand elle fila vers la maison.

Elle me regarda. Ses mains tremblaient de nouveau.

'' Rentre chez toi, Bella. Je ne peux plus te fréquenter sexuellement.

Le chagrin, bête et futile se révéla incroyablement puissant. Les larmes revinrent.

'' Es-tu en train de... rompre sexuellement avec moi ?

Les mots n'étaient pas les bons, mais ils étaient ceux qui, le mieux, exprimaient ma prière. Ce que Leah et moi avions partagé était plus qu'un jeu sexuel lesbien.

'' Même pas ! Ricana-t-elle amer et Harpie. Sinon, je t'aurais dit " restons bon client '' je n'ai même pas le droit à ça.

'' Pourquoi ? Jacob t'interdit d'avoir une copine ? Je t'en supplie... tu as promis toi et ton frère j'ai besoin de vous deux!

Le néant glacée de mon existence avant que Leah et Seth y rapporte un semblant de raison sexuelle resurgit devant moi. L'impression de solitude m'étrangla.

'' On est désolé, Bella, répondit son frère, avec une froideur qui n'était pas lui.

Je ne parvenais pas a crois qu'il fût sincère. J'avais plutôt l'impression que ses yeux furieux essayaient de me transmettre autre chose; héla, le message m'échappait. Il se pouvait finalement, que Jacob n'eût rien à voir là-dedans. Ni les Balthory. Peut-être Leah s'efforçait-elle de se tirer d'une situation impossible. Alors, je devais sans doute la laisser tranquille, si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Oui, il fallait que j'assise ainsi. C'était la bonne attitude. Pourtant les mots m'échappèrent, filet de voix.

'' Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu... plus tôt... j'aimerais changer ce que j'éprouve pour toi... Lily... mais j'ai tu encore autorisation de t'appelez Lily au moins.

Elle se calmait et disais: Oui tu la toujours le droit bellis

J'étais si désespéré à l'idée qu'elle me refusait de l'appelle Lily que je déformais la vérité au point de la transformer en mensonge.

'' Peut-être que... que j'arriverai à changer, ajoutai-je. Si tu m'en donne le temps... S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, je ne le supporterais pas.

En un éclair, ses traits passèrent de l'irritation à la douleur. Ses doigts tremblants se tendirent vers moi.

'' Non, Bella, je t'en pris. Ne pas ça. Ne crois pas que c'est ta faute. _On_ n'est responsable. Je te jure que tu n'y es pour rien.

'' Non, c'est moi.

'' On ne plaisante pas, Bella, on ne suit...

Elle s'interrompit, la voix encore rauque que d'ordinaire, luttant contre ses émotions, ses yeux hurlant sa tristesse.

'' Je ne suis plus assez bien pour coucher avec toi en orgie sexuelle, précisa-t-elle. Je ne suis plus la même guine. Je ne t'apporterai rien de bon.

'' Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, ébahie. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme salade salle pute, Lily ? Tu vaux mille fois mieux que moi en orgie ! Tu m'apportes des tas de bonnes choses. Qui a osé prétendre le contraire ? Ta putaine de mère ! Ton ex ? C'est un mensonge éhonté, Leah ! Ne te laisse pas dire des trucs pareils !

Son visage se ferma tout comme Seth.

'' Personne n'a eu besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais ce que je suis depuis longtemps.

'' Ma fuckfriend, voila ce que tu es. Leah... je t'en supplie !

Elle reculait.

'' Je suis désolée, Bella, répéta-t-elle, à peine audible.

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la maison en éclatant en sanglot suivie de Seth.

Je restai figée sur place. Incapable de bouger. Je fixais la maisonnette rouge, qui paraissait autant trop petite que celle de Billy pour accueillir quatre grands gaillards en orgie et deux hommes non moins imposants. À l'intérieur, tout était calme. Pas un rideau dont on soulevât le coin, pas un mouvement, pas une voix. Les Lieux m'opposaient leur néant.

Il se mit à bruiner, les gouttes glacées me piquant la peau çà et là. J'avais les yeux rivés sur la maison. Leah allait ressortir. C'était obligé. La pluie prit de l'ampleur, le vent aussi. Les gouttes ne tombaient plus tout droit ; elles venaient de l'ouest, porteuses de senteurs marines. Mes cheveux me fouettaient le visage, se collant aux endroits humides, s'accrochant à mes cils. J'attendais. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et, soulagée, j'avançai d'un pas.

Harry marchais avec sa canne, je n'apercevais personne derrière lui.

'' Charlie vient d'appeler, Bella. Je lui ai dit que tu étais sur le chemin du retour. J'ignorais aussi que vous avez une nouvelle pensionnaire.

Son regard était empli de pitié. C'est elle qui eut raison de moi. Muette, je grimpai dans ma voiture, tel un robot sexuelle. J'avais laissé les fenêtres baissées, et les sièges étaient humides et glissants. Je m'en balançais totalement, j'étais déjà trempée.

"" Ce n'est pas si grave ! Ce n'est pas si grave !" me répétait mon cerveau pour tenter de me réconforter. Vrai. Ce n'est pas un drame. Pas une deuxième fin du monde. Ce n'était que la fin du peu de paix que je laissais ici. Rien de plus. " Ce n'est pas si grave !'' j'étais d'accord. Mais grave quand même. J'avais cru que Leah soignait le trou de mon cœur. Du moins qu'il le comblait, en muselait la souffrance. Je m'étais trompée. Elle et son frère en duo avais creusé leur propre trou, si bien que, maintenant, j'étais perforée comme un gruyère. À se demander comment je ne tombais pas encore en mille morceaux.

Sur le porche, Charlie guettait mon arrivée. Je me garai, et il vint à ma rencontre.

'' Harry ma téléphoné, se justifia-t-il en m'ouvrant la portière. Toi et Leah et Seth vous seriez disputés, et tu serais bouleversée.

Il me regarda, et l'horreur se peignit sur ses traits, une horreur de déjà-vu. Je tentais de sentir mon visage de l'intérieur, histoire de voir ce qu'il voyait. , je n'y trouvais que vacuité sexuelle et froideur. Je compris alors ce qu'il lui rappelait.

'' Ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça, marmonnai-je.

M'enlaçant la taille, il m'aida à sortir de voiture. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur mes vêtements mouillés.

'' Comment ça s'est passé, alors ? Me demanda-t-elle, une fois à l'intérieur.

Ôtant le plaid du divan, Maya me voyant me le drapa sur mes épaules. Je m'aperçus que je grelottais.

'' Jacob Black interdit a Seth de d'interdire a sa sœur de me fréquenter sexuellement, annonçai-je d'une voix norme.

'' Qui t'a raconté ça ? S'exclama Charlie en me jetant un étrange coup d'œil.

'' Leah et Seth.

Si les mots n'étaient pas tout à fait exacts, c'était néanmoins la vérité.

'' Tu crois vraiment que ce black trafique quelque chose de pas catholique ? Commenta mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Je le _sais._ Même si Leah a refusé de m'avouer de quoi il s'agit. Je monte me changer, ajoutai-je en entendant mes vêtements qui dégouttaient en éclaboussant le lino de la cuisine.

'' Oui, oui, marmonna-t-il distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées.

Je pris une douche pour me réchauffer, en vain. Lorsque je coupai l'eau, j'entendis Charlie qui parlait, au rez-de-chaussée. M'enveloppant dans une serviette, j'entrebâillai la salle de bains.

'' Pas question que j'avale ces bêtises ! Tempêtait-il. Ça n'a aucun sens !

Il y eut un silence, et je compris qu'il était au téléphone. Une minute s'écoula.

'' Ne mets pas ça sur mon dos et sur celle de Bella ! Hurla-t-il soudain.

Je sursautai. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était plus sourde, prudente.

'' Dès le début de leur relation, Bella a été très claire : Leah et Seth était plus que des clients sexuelle... Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Non, Harry, je pense qu'elle a raison... Parce que je connais les pulsions sexuelles de ma fille, et si elle affirme que Leah avait peur...

Il fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase.

'' Comment ça, je ne connais pas ma fille aussi bien que j'aime à le répéter ? Brailla-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, et je faillis ne pas entendre la suite tant il s'exprimait doucement.

'' Si tu crois que je vais remettre ça sur le tapis, tu rêves, mon pote ! Elle commence tout juste à s'en relever de sa rupture, essentiellement grâce a tes gosses. Si ce qui occupe Leah et Seth ont un rapport avec Jacob Black ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, la replongée dans sa dépression sexuelle, j'aime autant t'avertir que le fiston de Billy aura à en répondre devant moi. Tu es mon ami, Harry, mais là, c'est ma famille qui est menacée.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause pendant qu'Harry répondait.

'' Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Que ces gars franchissent la ligne blanche ne serait-ce que d'un orteil et je serai au courant. J'ai des contacte partout au village sois en sûr. (Ce n'était plus Charlie, là, c'était le chauffeur Swan.) Très bien. C'est ça, salut.

Il raccrocha violemment l'appareil. Je filai dans ma chambre en fessant sursauté la jeune maya qui était sur ordinateur. En bas, Charlie marmonnait d'un air pas content.

Ainsi, Harry rejetait la faute sur moi. J'avais trompé Leah et Seth qui avait fini par en avoir assez. C'était étrange, car j'avais été la première à craindre cette réaction. Sauf que, après le dernier phare qu'avait prononcé Leah cet après-midi-là, ça ne collait plus. Son comportement de Harpie dépassait de loin la déception qu'aurait provoquée une amourette sexuelle non réciproque et je m'étonnais qu'Harry s'abaisse à recourir à de tels faux-semblants. Ma conviction que leur secret était encore plus gros que ce que j'imaginais en sortait renforcée. Enfin, à présent, Charlie était de mon côté au moins. J'enfilai mon pyjama et me mis au lit. L'existence était si sombre, en ce moment, que je m'autorisai à tricher. Le trou – les trous, désormais – étaient déjà douloureux, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Ressortant le souvenir – pas un vrai, ça aurait été trop dur, un faux flash back, celui de la voix de cette fille dont le nom échappe telle qu'elle avait déjà raisonnée dans ma tête avant de perdre physiquement la mémoire- je me le repassai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme en songeant que je l'avais interrompu en enfuyant et je lui avais brisée le cœur avant juste de rencontrée un arbre et rendre idiotement amnésique, le cris de larme qu'elle avais poussée avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience ressemblais trop a celui que Leah avais poussée devant moi.

Cette nuit-là, j'eus droit à un rêve tout neuf. La pluie tombait dru, et Leah et Seth marchait à mon côté, sans bruit, alors que mes pieds donnaient l'impression que je foulais du gravier. Ce n'était pas mes baby-sitters sexuelles. C'était les nouveaux, gracieux et amers. La souplesse de sa démarche me rappelant quelqu'un, je les regardai. Alors, il se mit à changer. Leur peau cuivrée pâlit, son visage prenant une blancheur d'ossements ; ses cheveux ras s'allongèrent et se tordirent sous l'effet du vent, prenant une couleur bronze là ou la brise les effleurait ; leur trait devenant si beau qu'ils me brisèrent le cœur. Je tendis la main vers eux, Mais il recula en levant les mains en bouclier. Cette femme au fouet disparut.

Lorsque je me réveillai dans l'obscurité, je ne sus si je venais de me mettre à pleurer ou si mes larmes avaient coulé depuis que je m'étais assoupie. Je contemplai le plafond sombre. Nous étions au milieu de la nuit: j'étais dans un demi-sommeil. Refermant les paupières, j'en appelai à une inconscience sans cauchemar, vu que maya cette nuit dormais avec mon père pour le baiser avec ma permission et avec des protections aussi.

C'est alors que je perçus le bruit qui, dès le départ, avait dû me réveiller. Quelque chose griffait ma fenêtre avec un crissement aigu, comme des ongles grattant un carreau.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: L'explication de Leah.

Terrorisée, j'ouvris les yeux en grand, bien que je fusse si épuisée et confuse que je n'étais pas certaine d'être éveillée ou endormie.

De nouveau, on gratta à ma croisée, et le grincement haut perché retentit derechef. Ahurie et rendue encore plus maladroite par le sommeil, je titubai du lit à la fenêtre, battant des cils pour chasser mes larmes. Une énorme masse sombre tanguait de l'autre côté de la vitre, roulant et tanguant vers moi comme si elle s'apprêtait à fracasser le carreau. Horrifiée, je reculai, un hurlement au bord des lèvres.

'' Dyne ou Dimitri ! Elle était venue me chercher pour se venger avoir interrompu une traque sur maya. J'étais finie.

Maya ! Charlie ! Non ! Pas eux !

Je ravalai mon cri- j'allais devoir endurer la mort en silence. En aucun cas mon père ne devait débarquer dans ma chambre ni maya non plus.

Soudain, une voix feutrée familière s'échappa de la silhouette noire.

'' Billie ! Ouille ! Nom d'une pipe, ouvre cette fichue fenêtre ! Aie ! C'est Lily.

Il me fallut deux secondes pour surmonter ma peur. Puis je me précipitai à la fenêtre et l'ouvris. Une lueur provenait des nuages, vague mais suffisante pour que je distingue les formes.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Balbutiai-je en identifiant ma sœur sexuelle Leah.

Elle était dangereusement perché au sommet de l'épicéa qui poussait au milieu du petit jardin de devant. Son poids, l'arbre penchait en direction de la maison, et l'acrobate se balançait à six mètres du sol. Les rameaux de la cime raclèrent une nouvelle fois la façade, déclenchant le crissement qui m'avait alertée.

'' J'essaie de... tenir... ma promesse sexuelle de baby Sister sexuelle a ma petite sœur d'amour haleta Leah en agitant les jambes pour tenter de garder l'équilibre.

Je clignai des yeux persuadée de rêver.

'' Quand m'as-tu promis de te tuer en tombant d'un arbre ?

'' Écarte-toi, m'ordonna-t-il, guère amusée par ma répartie.

'' Quoi ?

Elle se balança d'avant en arrière afin d'accentuer ses oscillations.

'' Non, Lily ! Protestai-je en comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Trop tard ! Je fus obligée de me jeter sur le côté car, avec un grognement, elle bondit vers ma croisée ouverte. J'étouffai un deuxième piaillement, persuadée qu'elle allait s'écraser au sol et se rompre le cou, ou du moins s'estropier en se fracassant contre les montants en bois de la fenêtre mais, à ma grande surprise elle voltigea adroitement dans ma chambre et atterrit sur la plante des pieds, presque sans bruit.

Tous deux nous tournâmes automatiquement vers la porte en retenant notre souffle, attendant de voir si l'agitation avait réveillé soit Charlie ou soit maya, visiblement très contente d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas la sourire de Harpie que je connaissais et j'aimais, plutôt une parodie amère de la sincérité d'autrefois, sur ce visage qui appartenait dorénavant à Jacob d'après moi.

C'en fut trop. Je m'étais endormie en pleurs à cause de cette saloppe de fausse copine. En me rejetant sans ménagement, elle avait crée un deuxième trou dans ce qu'il restait de ma poitrine, il avait donné naissance à un cauchemar tout neuf, comme une plaie s'infecte, l'insulte après le coup porté. Et voilà qu'elle déboulait chez moi, rigolarde, à croire qu'il ne s'était rien produit. Pire, en dépit du bruit et de la maladresse, sa subite apparition me rappelait l'habitude de viole nocturne des Hua a se glisser par ma fenêtre pour me baiser tout la nuit pendant mon sommeil, un souvenir qui était du sel sur mes blessures sexuelle purulentes. Ajoutons à cela que j'étais crevée. Bref, je n'étais pas d'humeur à baiser en douceur.

'' Fiche le camp poufiace ! Sifflai-je en insufflant autant de venin que possible dans mon ordre.

Elle cilla, surprise, protesta.

'' Non ! Je suis venu m'excuser sexuellement avec toi.

'' Je n'en veux pas de tes excuses sexuelle. J'ai trouvée quelqu'un d'autre pour te remplacée. Elle s'appelle Maya et elle est bien meilleure que toi au lit comme cliente sexuelle même si il faut pour les hommes se protéger avec elle a cause qu'elle a une maladie héréditaire.

Je tentais de la repousser et la rendre jalouse en la jetant dehors – si je rêvais, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Sans résultat, car elle ne broncha pas d'un millimètre. Je cessai de la toucher, reculait d'un pas. Elle était nue et dans la nuit je n'avais pas remarqué, bien que l'air s'engouffrant de l'extérieur fût assez froid pour que je frissonne. Le contact de mes mains sur sa poitrine nue m'avait mise mal à l'aise. Elle irradiait la chaleur, comme la fois ou je l'avais baisé dans la voiture. Comme si elle était encore fiévreuse. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air malade. Immense, plutôt. Elle se pencha vers moi pour me voler un baiser, si grande qu'elle cacha la vitre. Mon courroux l'étonnait.

Tout à coup, je flanchai. Je l'attirais contre moi dans mon lit et elle se laissait faire même la domination et je la frappais violement pour évacuer ma colère contre elle, certes j'avais mal mais je m'en foutais elle me fessait l'amour comme une vrai pute sexuelle et elle me fessait grimper au rideau en me laissant le dominer et en même temps, la fatigue sexuelle s'empara de moi si brutalement que je faillis m'écrouler sur elle. Je tanguai sur son corps pour garder les yeux ouverts et je finis par tomber dans ses bras.

'' Bella ? Chuchota Leah à la fois anxieuse et satisfaite.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me cola sur sa poitrine humide et dure de plaisir, et je m'affalai comme une cliffe sur le matelas.

'' Hé, ça va ? Habitude tu es bien plus habile a baiser ? demanda Leah, le front plissée par l'inquiétude.

Je levai la tête vers elle, les joues encore mouiller de larmes et de jus de jouissance.

'' Explique-moi un peu pourquoi ça irait plus de te baiser, Leah !

Son visage, l'angoisse céda la place à l'amertume.

'' Ben..., commença-t-elle en aspirant profondément. Flûte ! Bien... je... je suis désolé, Bella et Seth aussi l'est.

Elle était sincère, aucun doute, même si la colère la possédait encore.

'' Pourquoi es-tu revenu me sauter ? Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses Leah.

'' Je sais, mais j'étais en manque de cul, murmura-t-elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses en l'état. C'était affreux, cette après-midi, je regrette être une vrai saloppe ou toutes les insultes de film porno que tu connais me sont méritées.

'' Je n'y comprends rien et crois mois tu es la deuxième personne qui mérite tout les insulte de film porno qui existe. Le premier c'est ton frère bien sûr.

'' Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le choisis. Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, bouche ouverte, comme si quelqu'un avait coupé le son. Puis elle respira, et reprit, cédant de nouveau à l'irritation.

'' Malheureusement, je n'en ai pas le droit, mais sache que ce n'est pas de Jacob qui me l'interdit de te le dire... mais c'est Seth qui me l'interdit... j'aimerais tant...

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains.

'' Pourquoi Seth ? Il ne m'aime plus ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. J'écartai légèrement mes doigts et découvris, décontenancée, qu'elle avait les yeux à demi fermés, les mâchoires serrées, les sourcils froncées.

'' Que se passe-t-il avec Seth et toi ? Insistai-je.

Elle souffla, et je me rendis compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

'' Je n'y arrive pas, marmonna-t-elle, frustré.

'' Tu n'arrive pas à quoi ?

Elle ignora ma question.

'' Dis-moi, Bella, t'a-t-on déjà confié un secret que tu n'avais le droit de répéter à personne ?

Elle souleva les paupières, me fixa d'un air entendu. Je pensai immédiatement au Hua, priant pour que ma culpabilité ne soit pas trop discernable.

'' Une chose dont tu sentais qu'il fallait éviter que Charlie ou ta mère l'apprennent ? Précisa-t-elle. Dont tu n'aurais parlé à personne même pas à moi ? Même aujourd'hui ?

Je gardai le silence, tout en sachant qu'elle le prendrait pour un aveu.

'' Acceptes-tu d'admettre que je suis... dans une situation identique ? Parfois, la loyauté envers son frère, t'empêche d'agir comme tu le voudrais. Parfois, ce secret, il ne t'appartient pas de le dévoiler.

Bien. Elle me coupait l'herbe sous le pied, là. Car elle avait parfaitement raison – je détenais une vérité que je n'étais pas libre de dévoilée même si avais perdu une partie de la mémoire en raison de se secret – que je me sentais obligée de protéger. Dont Leah, cependant, semblait ne plus rien ignorer, soudain. Toutefois, je ne voyais pas en quoi mes mystères les concernaient, pas plus que Seth ou Harry d'ailleurs. Et puis, en quoi cela les gênait-il, maintenant que les Hua étaient partis ?

'' J'ignore pourquoi tu es ici, pour me baiser, Leah, si c'est pour t'amuser à me poser des devinettes au lieu de m'apporter des éclaircissements.

'' Excuse-moi. Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir t'expliquer.

Longtemps, nous nous observâmes dans l'obscurité, aussi moroses l'un que l'autre.

'' Ce qui me tue moi et Seth, reprit-elle brusquement, c'est que tu le sais, mais ton amnésie la fait oublier. On t'a déjà tout dit en partie !

'' Pardon ?

Elle respira un bon coup et se pencha vers moi; son tourment laissa place à une intensité incendiaire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, son haleine était aussi brûlante que sa peau.

'' Tu es au courant, Bella ! Essaye de t'en souvenir ! Il m'est certes défendue de te le rappeler, mais toi, il suffirait que tu te souviennes pour nous sortir de cette impasse et comme sa on pourra à nouveau se fréquentée moi et Seth aussi.

'' Deviner ? Quoi donc ? Je ne me souviens de rien.

'' Notre secret. Tu peux le faire. Parce que tu le connais déjà.

Je tentais de m'éclaircir les idées. J'étais épuisée, et plus rien n'avait de sens. Constatant que je ne captais pas, Leah réfléchit.

'' Attend, marmonna-t-elle, je vais trouver un moyen de t'aider à te souvenir.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle mijotait, mais ça ne devait pas être facile, car elle haletait.

'' Pardon ? Marmonnai-je en luttant pour rester éveillée.

'' Et si je te donnais des indices ?

Elle prit mon visage entre mes paumes immenses et trop chaude et m'embrassa à nouveau. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, comme si elle cherchait à me faire passer un message au-delà de ses mots.

'' Souviens-toi de notre orgie sur la plage de La Push. Tu y es ?

'' Euh mmm Oui, je tes baiser toi et Seth ensemble.

'' Oui c'est sa décris-la moi.

J'hésitai, concentrée.

'' Vous m'avez interrogée sur la Chevrolet en vous déshabillant...

Elle acquiesça.

'' Tu as mentionné le golf ou Seth la mentionnée...

'' Continue et c'est Seth qui la mentionnée, ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal que tu aille confondu.

'' Nous sommes partie nous balader pour baiser sur la plage...

Mes joues se réchauffaient, entre ses mains, ce dont elle n'avait pas conscience, vu la température de son corps. Je l'avais invitée à me payer mon corps, baisant avec elle et son frère de façon professionnelle mais efficace, car je voulais lui soutirer des informations en échange de mon cul de prostituée.

'' Tu nous as rencontrée pendant que je chevauchais mon frère après avoir baisé, des histoires de cul effrayantes..., poursuivis-je dans un souffle. Des légendes quilleuses... et tu ma avouer aussi que tu n'aimais pas spécialement Jacob a cause qui avais fait du mal.

'' Oui, s'exclama-t-elle avec ferveur. C'est ça ! Rappelle-toi seulement des légendes.

Malgré la pénombre, elle dût me voir rougir. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Sans le vouloir, Leah m'avait apprit tout ce que j'avais eu besoin de savoir ce jour-là, en confirmant mes soupçons – Janes était un vampire.

'' Concentre-toi, me pressa-t-elle en mie vrillant de ses iris qui avaient perdu leur innocence.

'' Je me souviens.

'' Mais te souviens-tu de toutes les hist...

Soudain, elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, coupé dans son élan, comme si quelque chose obturait sa gorge.

'' Toutes les histoires ? Terminai-je à sa place.

Muette, elle opina. Mon cerveau amnésique en ébullition. Seul un de ses récits avait réellement compté, pour moi. Elle avait commencé par d'autre, mais ce prélude sans importante était flou du a mon amnésie, dans mon esprit blessée et fatigué. Je secouai la tête. Exaspéré, Leah sauta du lit. Elle appuya ses poings contre son front, se mit à respirer à petit coups rapide et furieuse.

'' Tu le sais, tu le sais, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

'' Lily ? S'il te plait, Lily, je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis bonne à rien je suis amnésique, et à cette heure. Peut-être que demain...

'' … ça te reviendra en flash-back désolé. Je crois deviner pourquoi tu n'as retenu qu'une légende autrefois, ajouta-t-il aigrement avant de se recoucher près de moi. M'autorises-tu à te poser une question à ce sujet ? Ça m'a toujours intrigué.

'' Quel sujet ?

'' Les vampires lesbienne ?

Interdite, je la dévisageai. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle enchaîna.

'' Franchement, tu ne te doutais de rien ? C'est vraiment moi et Seth qui t'avons révélé ce qu'elle était ?

Comment savait-t-elle ? Et pourquoi s'était-t-elle brusquement décidée à croire à ce qu'elle avait condamnée comme des contes sexuels de bonne femme ? Serrant les dents, je la fusillai du regard, bien décidée à ne pas parler. Elle comprit.

'' Tu vois maintenant ce que j'ai voulu dire en parlant de loyauté ? Murmura-t-elle. Pour moi, c'est pareil, en pire. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point qu'on prisonnier moi et mon frère...

Elle ferma les yeux comme si elle souffrait physiquement. J'en fus effarée. Plus même, j'eus une bouffée de haine. Je détestais que Leah surtout qu'elle eût mal. Qu'on lui fît du mal – l'image de Jacob et Seth s'imposa à moi. Au moins, moi, j'étais volontaire; je protégeais le secret des Hua par amour ; un amour qui ma causée du mal et sacrifier ma mémoire par accident, mais elle était authentique. Leah, elle, semblait être dans une situation très différente.

'' Tu n'as aucun moyen de te libérer ? Chuchotai-je en effleurant les picots de sa nuque tondue.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

'' Non, chuchota-t-il, les paupières toujours closes. On est liée à vie et surtout nous on porte un sang maudit... condamnée à perpétuité. Plus, peut-être vu notre sang, ajoute-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

'' Oh ! Geignis-je. Et si nous nous sauvions ? Juste toi et Seth et moi ? Si nous quittions cet endroit et laissions Jacob derrière nous ?

'' Il ne s'agit pas d'une chose que je peux fuir a moins de me faire bannir du conseil comme Sam Uley, Bella. Et pourtant, si j'en avais le loisir et Seth aussi on partirait avec toi sans hésiter. (Ses épaules aussi tremblaient, à présent.) Écoute, soupira-t-il, il faut que je m'en aille.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Premièrement, parce que j'ai l'impression que t'avoir laissé me sautée pour te défouler de tes frustration sexuelle bien méritée, que tu va tomber dans les pommes d'un instant à l'autre. Tu as besoin de dormir. Et moi, j'ai besoin que tu disposes de toutes tes capacités de réflexion pour deviner ce que tu as oublié.

'' Et deuxièmement ?

'' Parce que j'ai fait le mur en douce. Je ne suis pas censé te baiser. Seth risquent de s'interroger. Je vais être obligé de lui avouer la vérité, j'imagine.

'' Tu n'as pas à tout lui dire ! M'insurgeai-je il va comprendre il me baisait aussi tu seras.

'' Quand bien même, je le ferai.

'' Je hais ton frère ! Marmonna-je, furibonde.

Leah rouvrit les yeux et me contempla avec surprise.

'' Non, Bella, ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas la faute de Seth ni de Jacob. Ce n'est pas la faute de personne. Je te l'ai déjà dit... je suis une nouveauté aussi... c'est moi la bizarroïde de la réserve, la dernière personne qui a eu se problème est mon arrière grand-mère qui est aussi la mère de ma mère. En fait, Jacob... eh bien, même si il est un connard de pervers, pour le reste il est plutôt cool, et je l'ai mal jugée par ma faute... Jared et Paul sont chouettes aussi. Paul est un vrai abruti qui adore la bagarre et baiser après en parie par contre... Quant à Embry et Quill le troll, il a toujours été pareil au lit. Là-dessus, rien n'a changé. C'est même la seule chose qui n'a pas changé. Je regrette parfois certaines mauvaises blagues que j'ai pu avoir de mon ex autrefois...

" Super cool ton connard d'ex ? Je regardai Leah avec ébahissement, mais jugeai inutile de protester.

'' Alors pourquoi Seth ne t'autorise-t-il plus à me fréquenter ?

'' Parce que c'est dangereux, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Un frisson de frayeur me parcourut. Était-t-elle également au courant de _cela ?_ Je pensais être la seule. Mais elle avait raison. Nous étions au beau milieu de la nuit, l'heure idéale pour chasser. Leah n'aurait pas dû se trouver dans ma chambre. Si un tueur surgissait, il fallait que je sois isolée.

'' N'empêche, reprit-t-elle à voix basse, si j'avais estimée que c'était trop... risqué. Je ne serais pas venu nue pour te baiser. Je t'ai fait une promesse sexuelle, Bella. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle serait si difficile à tenir pour moi et Seth, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer de la respecter même si Seth n'est pas totalement d'accord avec moi.

Remarquant que je ne comprenais pas l'allusion sexuelle, elle s'expliqua.

'' Après ce film porno idiot et mauvais, je t'ai jurée que je ne te ferais jamais de mal sexuelle. Or, cet après-midi, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que on a trahi notre parole.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris que c'était malgré toi.

Elle s'empara de ma main et l'embrassais.

'' Merci, belli. Je vais m'arranger afin d'être là pour toi, et même avec un peu de travaille Seth aussi comme on te l'a promis.

Elle sourit, soudain, d'un sourire qui n'appartenait pas à ma Lily ni à celui de Seth, plutôt un drôle de mélange des deux.

'' Toutefois, ça m'aiderait beaucoup si tu devinais notre secret toute seule. S'il te plaît.

'' D'accord, répondis-je mollement.

'' De mon côté, je tâcherai de revenir te baiser de temps en temps, même si Seth et eux, bien sûr, feront tout pour m'en empêcher.

'' Ne les écoute pas et Seth aussi il mérite être ligotée pour que je puisse te baiser.

'' Essaye avec des chaîne que des corde et surtout assomme le avec une clé anglaise ou un bâton de base-ball en métal, ou tout ce qui est en métal aussi. Riais-t-elle amusée. Ou assomme-moi avec un bâton de base-ball en fer pour me violer tranquille.

'' J'essayerai de l'assommée avant de venir moi même, marmotta-t-elle en secouant la tête comme si elle doutait que sa réussite en la matière. Et toi, dès que tu auras compris, passe me l'annoncer. Enfin, seulement si tu en as envie de nous avoir encore comme client sexuelle.

Tout à coup, elle paraissait avoir songé à un détail déplaisant et ses mains se remirent à trembler.

'' Pour quelle raison n'en aurais-je pas envie de vous baiser ?

Elle avait également retrouvé le visage sombre qui appartenait à Seth.

'' J'en vois au moins une, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je me sauve. Tu me rendrais service ?

J'acquiesçai, médusée par son brusque changement d'attitude.

'' Si tu ne veux pas me revoir et tu ne veux pas revoir Seth, au moins appelle-moi. Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

'' Ça n'arrivera pas pour toi...

'' Peut-être pour Seth alors, mais préviens-moi, c'est tout, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre.

'' Ne soit pas idiote, Lily, tu vas te casser une jambe. Passe par la porte, Charlie et maya dorment.

'' Je ne risque rien, objecta-t-elle.

Elle se tourna néanmoins vers la porte. En passant devant moi, elle hésita, les traits empreints d'une expression de souffrance aiguë. Elle tendit la main en un geste suppliant. Je la pris et, soudain, elle m'attira à nouveau a elle, si brutalement que je rebondis contre sa poitrine.

'' Juste au cas où, chuchota-t-elle dans mes cheveux en me servant très fort, à me rompre les côtes.

'' Je. .J'étouffe poufiace ! Haletai-je.

Elle me relâcha aussitôt, tout en me retenant par la taille. Puis elle me repoussa doucement vers le lit.

'' Dors ma petite nympho en manque, tu dois avoir les idées claires, vu que quand on te baiser tu ne les a jamais. Je sais que tu trouveras. J'en ai _besoin_ tout comme Seth. Je refuse de te perdre, pas pour une connerie comme ça.

En une enjambée, elle fut à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit sans bruit avant de disparaître. Je guettai les grincements de l'escalier, il n'y eut pas un son.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, en proie au vertige. J'étais éreintée, déboussolée. Je fermai les paupières en m'efforçant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire, fus immédiatement aspirée par l'inconscience. Comme par hasard, je ne dormis pas du sommeil paisible et sans rêve auquel j'aspirais tant.

Je me retrouvai dans les bois et, à ma bonne habitude, me mis à y errer. Cependant, je m'aperçus vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon cauchemar ordinaire. D'abord, je n'éprouvais pas de contrainte à marcher au hasard ou à chercher ; je n'avançais que par réflexe, parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de moi, ici. Quoique... ce n'était même pas la forêt habituelle. L'odeur en était différente, la lumière aussi. Elle ne sentait pas la terre humide, mais l'océan. Je ne distinguais pas le ciel, et pourtant le soleil devait briller quelque part car les feuilles au-dessus de ma tête étaient d'un jade luisant. C'étaient, j'en étais sûre, les bois aux alentours de La Push, en bordure de la plage. Si je trouvais celle-ci, je savais que j'y atteindrais le soleil. Je marchais donc d'un bon pas, me guidant au faible bruit des vagues lointaines. Soudain, Leah fut là. Elle m'attrapa par la main et me ramena dans la partie la plus sombre des arbres.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Leah ?

Son visage était celui d'une jeune femme effrayé, et ses cheveux étaient de nouveau la magnifique toison qui retombait en queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Il me tira de toutes ses forces, je résistai, refusant de retourner dans l'obscurité.

\- Cours, Bella ! Il faut que tu coures ! Chuchota-t-il, terrifié.

La brutale impression de déjà-vu fut si forte qu'elle faillit me réveiller. Je compris pourquoi je reconnaissais les lieux - j'y étais déjà allée. Dans un autre rêve. Un million d'années avant, dans une tout autre vie. C'était le songe qui m'avait visitée la nuit après que je m'étais promenée sur la plage en compagnie de Leah et Seth celle qui avait suivi ma découverte certaine que Janes et sa sœur était un vampire. Avoir évoqué cette journée sexuelle avec Leah et Seth juste avant de m'endormir devait avoir ramenée le rêve à la surface de mon subconscient.

Dans une espèce de détachement, j'attendis qu'il se déroule. Une lumière s'approchait de moi, en provenance de la place. D'ici un instant, la sœur de Janes émergerait du couvert des arbres, la peau luisant faiblement armée de son fouet, les prunelles noires et menaçante d'hybride. Elle me ferait signe en souriant, belle comme un ange blonde, ses dents pointues et aiguisées...

Mais là, j'allais trop vite. Quelque chose devait d'abord se produire.

Leah me lâcha et poussa un cri bref, en tremblant, elle tomba sur le sol, à mes pieds, s'y tordit.

Leah ! Hurlai-je.

Elle avait disparu. À sa place se dressait une énorme louve blonde aux yeux sombres et perspicaces.

Alors, le cauchemar dévia de sa trajectoire, tel un train qui déraille.

Ce n'était pas le loup dont j'avais rêvé dans mon autre vie avant mon amnésie. C'était un nouveau ou plutôt une nouvelle louve qui s'était postée à moins de quinze centimètres de moi, dans la clairière, une semaine plus tôt à peine. La bête était gigantesque montreuse un peu plus petite qu'un ours. Elle me regardait intensément, s'efforçait de me dire quelque chose _via_ ses prunelles brillante de malice et d'intelligence – les iris noir foncée et familier de Leah Clearwater.

Je me réveillai en hurlant de toutes mes forces.

Je crus que Charlie ou Maya allait débarquer, cette fois. Ce n'était pas mon cri ordinaire. Enfouissant ma tête dans l'oreiller, je tâchai de maîtriser les crises de nerfs qui me menaçait de me submerger. Le nez dans la toile de coton, je me demandai s'il n'existait pas un moyen de supprimer le lien que je venais de faire. Mais Charlie ni Maya n'apparut pas, et je finis par réussi à étrangler les piaillements qui s'échappaient de ma gorge.

Je me rappelais tout, désormais, chacun des mots que Seth et Leah avait prononcée en me baisant sur la grève, y compris la partie ayant précédé le récit sur les vampires, les " sang-froid et les hybride". Surtout elle, d'ailleurs.

 _'' Tu connais nos vielles légendes ? Commença-t-elle en matant son frère me passée dessus. Celle sur nos origines à nous les indiennes quileute ?_

 _'' Pas vraiment._

— _Eh bien, disons qu'il existe des tas de mythes, dont certains remonteraient au Déluge. D'après eux, les Quileute auraient, pour survivre, accroché leurs canoës aux sommets des plus grands arbres des montagnes, comme Noé et son arche. (Ton léger, histoire de montrer qu'il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à ces blagues.) Un autre prétend que nous descendons des loups, et que ceux-ci sont nos frères, encore aujourd'hui. Nos lois tribales interdisent d'ailleurs de les tuer. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en baissant un peu la voix, il y a les histoires sur les Sang-froid._

— _Les Sang-froid ? Répétai-je sans plus cacher ma curiosité._

— _Oui. Les légendes les concernant sont aussi vieilles que celles sur les loups. Il y en a même de beaucoup plus récentes. L'une d'elles affirme que mon propre arrière-grand-père a connu des Sang-froid. C'est lui qui aurait négocié l'accord les bannissant de nos terres._

 _Incrédule, il leva les yeux au ciel._

— _Ton arrière-grand-père et ton arrière grand-mère? L'encourageai-je._

— _C'était une des plus vielle Ancienne de la tribu, comme mon père. Tu vois, les Sang-froid sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Enfin, plus exactement, des loups qui se sont transformés en hommes, comme nos ancêtres. Ceux que tu appellerais des loups garous._

— _Les loups garous ont des prédateurs ?_

— _Un seul._

Une boule m'empêchait de respirer. J'essayai de l'avaler, mais elle était bien coincée et s'obstina à m'étrangler. Du coup, je tentais de la cracher.

'' Une louve-garou, ânonnai-je.

Oui, c'était bien elle, le mot qui m'étouffait. L'univers parut tanguer et s'incliner sur son axe. Mais dans quel endroit vivais-je ? Était-il envisageable qu'existât un monde dans lequel des légendes ancestrales rôdaient aux abords des villes minuscules et insignifiantes, mettant en scène des monstres fabuleux ? Cela signifiait-il que la plus absurde des contes de fées reposait sur une vérité absolue ? La normalité et la raison avaient-elles leur place ou tout n'était-il que magie et histoire sexuelle de fantômes ? Je me serrai ma tête entre mes mains pour éviter qu'elle explose.

Au fond de moi, une petite voix sèche me demandait si ça avait une importance quelconque. N'avais-je pas accepté depuis longtemps la réalité des vampires ? Et sans aucune hystérie. Oui, avais-je envie de lui répondre, et justement, un mythe ne suffisait-il pas à remplir une existence ? Par ailleurs, il n'y avait pas eu un moment ou je ne fusse dit qu'Janes Hua se situait au-delà de l'ordinaire; je n'avais donc pas été très surprise de découvrir sa vraie nature – il était tellement évident qu'elle était _autre chose._ Mais Leah ? Leah, qui n'était que Leah, rien de plus ? Leah et ses mes frères et sœur sexuelle ? Leah et Seth les seul être humain avec lequel j'avais réussi à communiquer...

Voilà qu'ils n'étaient même pas humains.

Je retins un nouveau hurlement.

Quelle conclusion devais-je en tirer sur ma propre personne ?

La réponse était simple. Je débloquais sérieux. Sinon, comment expliquer que ma vie était remplie de créatures dignes de figurer dans des films d'horreur ? Sinon, pourquoi me souciais-je d'elles au point que des pans de ma poitrine m'étaient arrachés quand elles décidaient de poursuivre leur chemin d'êtres chimériques ?

Tout dans mon esprit tournoyait et se transformait, se réarrangeant de façon à ce que les choses qui avaient eu un sens en prennent un autre. Il n'y avait pas de secte, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Comme il n'y avait jamais eu de gang. Oh que non ! C'était bien pire que cela - une meute. Une meute de cinq loup-garou monstrueux, et un solitaire, bigarrés et hallucinants qui étaient passés tout près de moi dans la clairière, je venais de comprend que le loup gris était Seth mais que sa sœur était pas transformée encore à cause qu'il croyait que sa arrivais que au homme de le faire et c'est la première fois que Leah se transforme aussi. Il sont passé près de moi et de maya dans la clairière de Janes...

Brusquement, j'éprouvai le besoin frénétique d'agir. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'apprit qu'il était bien trop tôt ! Tant pis ! Je devais me rendre à La Push maintenant. Il fallait que je voie Seth et Leah afin qu'il confirme que je ne me battais pas complétement la campagne.

J'enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, me fichant qu'ils s'accordent ou non, et descendis les marches deux à deux. Dans ma précipitation à sortir, je faillis bousculer maya a peine réveiller.

'' Ou va tu miss Bella ? Lança-t-elle aussi surpris que moi de cette rencontre. Tu as vu l'heure.

'' Oui. Désolé maya dit à Charlie que je vais chez Leah.

'' Mais je croyais que elle t'avait fait de la peine avec ce Jacob...

'' Aucune importance ! Il est indispensable que je lui parle. Toute de suite.

'' Il est drôlement tôt, tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

'' Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle me bloquait le passage, et j'envisageai un instant de la contourner et de déguerpir à toute jambes, sauf que, à coup sûr, cela impliquerait une sacrée explication a Charlie, plus tard.

'' Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, d'accord ? Temporisai-je.

'' Tu va directement chez ta copine, alors ? Pas de halte en route.

'' Bien sûr que non ? Pourquoi devrais arrêtez ?

'' Je n'en sais rien, admit-t-elle. C'est juste que... après moi j'ai pressenti une autre attaque de loups. Tout près du lieu de cure, aux sources thermales. Le malheureux n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la route quand il a disparu. Sa femme a vu un énorme loup gris quelque minute plus tard, alors qu'elle cherchait son mari. C'est elle qui a donné l'alerte, mais je ne ressens bizarrement que ce gère d'attaque et causée par un de ses étrange humain encapuchonnée que on a rencontrée quand c'était perdu et non eux.

'' Un loup a attaqué le bonhomme ? Mais... attend une minute qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pressentir une attaque.

'' Je ne sais pas trop... quand un danger rode autour de moi je le pressens et je l'évite, depuis que je suis petite je suis comme sa.

'' Comme une voyante ?

'' Sais pas trop mais sa ressemble beaucoup au sens araignée de spider man. Dit-t-elle en riant.

Je riais a la blague, c'était vrai que sa y ressemblais beaucoup.

'' La police a retrouvé aucune trace de la victime, rien qu'un peu de sang. Les gardes forestiers sortent armées, et des tas de chasseur volontaires sont prêt à s'impliquer. Une récompense à été offerte à qui rapporterait la carcasse d'une de ces bêtes vivante si possible. On peut s'attendre à ce que ça tiraille dans tous les coins, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. C'est quand les gens s'excitent que les accidents se produisent et que je les évite...

'' Ils vont tenter de les capturer les loups vivant ? Piaillai-je.

'' Tu as une autre solution ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas que tu es devenue une de ces sadiques de tueur de bête. Dit Charlie qui était levé.

Je me sentais faible, soudain, et je devais être encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Je fus incapable de répondre. S'Il ne m'avait observé, l'air suspect, je me serais assise par terre, la tête entre les genoux. J'avais oublié les disparitions de randonneuse donc la seul qui fut sauvée fut maya, les empreintes sanglantes... je n'avais pas relié ces Événements avec ce que j'avais compris grâce à mon rêve.

'' Écoute, chérie, ne te laisse pas impressionner. Contente-toi de rester en ville ou sur les quatre voies, sans faire de pause, compris comme la dit maya !

'' Oui, marmonnai-je faiblement.

'' Bon j'y vais.

'' C'est alors que je remarquai son arme Électriques de travail de chauffeur, attaché à sa ceinture et ses chaussures de marche.

'' Tu ne vas pas te lancer à la poursuite des loups, hein ?

'' Il faut bien que je donne un coup de main, Bella. Des gens meurent !

'' Non ! M'écriai-je d'une voix suraiguë. N'y vas pas ! C'est trop risquer laisse la police s'en chargée !

'' C'est mon boulot, ma fille. Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste, tout ira bien. Tu sors ? Ajouta-t-il en me tenant la porte.

J'hésitai, toujours aussi nauséeuse. Qu'aurais-je pu dire pour le retenir ? J'étais dépassée, rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

'' Bella ?

'' Il est peut-être trop tôt, chuchotai-je.

'' C'est vrai.

Et il s'éloigna sous la pluie. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, je m'affalai sur le plancher et mis ma tête entre mes jambes. Fallait-il que je coure derrière lui ? Mais que lui raconterais-je ? Et Leah et Seth ? Ils étaient mes meilleur ami sexuelle, il était nécessaire que je l'ai l'avertisse. Si ils étaient vraiment des... loup-garou (le mot me fit grimacer), on allait le prendre pour cible ! Je devais les prévenir, lui et ses amis. S'ils continuaient à courir les bois sous la forme d'énormes loups, les humains comptaient les descendre. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de leur conseiller d'arrêter.

Oh bon sang ! Et Charlie qui se rendait dans la forêt. Prendraient-ils ça en compte ? Jusqu'à maintenant, toutes les victimes avaient été des étrangers comme maya. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ou n'était-ce que le hasard ? Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que Seth et Leah, au moins, ferait attention. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait que je le mette en garde. En même temps...

Les jumeau était mes meilleur client, elles étaient aussi un monstre. Un vrai ? Un méchant ? Mon devoir était-il vraiment de les avertir si lui et ses amis étaient... des meurtriers ? S'ils massacraient des innocents de sang froid ? S'ils étaient réellement des personnages de films d'horreur, dans tous les sens du terme, les protéger n'était-il pas mal agir ?

La comparaison avec les Hua s'imposa, inévitable. Je m'enroulai dans mes bras, combattant la plaie de mon cœur en songeant à ces derniers. J'ignorais tout des loups garous. Si je m'étais attendue à quelque chose, ç'aurait été à ce que la fiction en montrait, des créatures poilues mi-hommes mi- bétés. Je ne savais pas ce qui les poussait à chasser, si c'était la faim, la soif ou le simple désir de tuer. Du coup, il m'était difficile de juger.

Cependant, leur sort ne pouvait être pire que celui des Hua après ce qu'ils avaient enduré dans leur quête du bien. Je repensai à Annja hua, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux en revoyant son visage beau et bon - et à la façon dont, aussi maternelle et aimante fût-elle, et honteusement je l'avais oublié du a mon amnésié elle avait dû se pincer le nez, honteuse, et s'enfuir quand j'avais saigné devant elle. Y avait-il pire épreuve ? Je songeai à mei, aux millénaires durant lesquels il avait lutté pour apprendre à ignorer le sang afin de pouvoir sauver des vies en tant que samouraï. Rien n'était plus ardu que cela, non ?

Les loups garous avaient choisi une autre voie.

Quel choix s'offrait à moi ?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: tueuse sexuelle.

(Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Leah et Seth ! N'importe qui, mais pas eux !) Pensais-je sur la route de La push.

Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue que j'agissais comme il le fallait – j'avais juste passé un compromis avec moi-même.

Il m'était impossible de fermer les yeux sur les agissements de Leah et de son frère – de sa meute maudite. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi, cette nuit-là, elle avait émis les craintes que je ne souhaite plus les revoir et, certes, j'aurais pu lui téléphoner, ainsi qu'elle l'avait suggéré. Sauf que ça m'aurait paru lâche. Pour le moins, je lui devais une confrontation directe avec Seth vu que apparemment Seth semblais être son chef de meutes. Je lui dirais en face qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je tolère ses actes envers Lily. Il était hors de question que je sois l'amie d'une tueuse sans protester, que je laisse les meurtres se produire... sinon, je serais aussi mauvaise que lui.

Toutefois, il m'était impossible de ne pas les prévenir. Il m'appartenait de les protéger, dans la mesure de mes moyens.

Je me rangeai devant chez les clairewater, les lèvres serrées, la bouche dure. Que mes meilleurs clients fût des loups garous maudit était pénible; fallait-il qu'ils fussent également deux monstres ? La maison était sombre; aucune lumière ne brillait aux fenêtres. Tant pis si je les réveillais. J'abattis mon poing sur la porte avec une énergique colère, le son résonna dans les murs.

'' Entrez ! Lança Harry au bout d'un instant.

À l'intérieur, on alluma une lampe. Je tournai la poignée; la serrure n'était pas verrouillée. Harry, drapée dans une robe de chambre, pas encore installée avec sa canne, se penchait dans l'encadrement d'une autre porte qui donnait dans la cuisine minuscule.

'' Quelle surprise ! Bonjour, Bella. Que fiches-tu ici de si bon matin ?

'' Bonjour Harry. Il faut que je parle sois à Seth ou a Leah, Ou sont-ils ?

'' Euh... aucune idée, me mentit-il, impassible.

'' Savez-vous à quoi la matinée de Charlie est consacrée ? M'emportai-je, lasse de ce jeu de chat et de la souris.

'' Je devrais ?

'' Lui et la moitié des hommes de la ville sont en train de battre la forêt, armes au poing. Ils traquent des loups géants.

Harry tressaillit mais se ressaisit immédiatement.

'' Et j'aimerais en toucher un mot à Seth, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Longtemps, Harry réfléchit en pinçant ses lèvres épaisses.

'' Elle dort sûrement encore, finit-il par céder en montrant du menton le couloir qui partait du salon. Depuis trois jours, elle rentre tard. Cet enfant a besoin de repos et sa sœur aussi. Mieux vaudrait ne pas les réveiller.

'' Chacun son tour, marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

Je fronçai droit devant, ignorant le soupire de leur père. La chambre commune de Leah et Seth, plus grande que deux placard tout au plus, était la seule grande pièce donnant sur le corridor. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, et ouvris à la volée le battant qui alla claquer contre le mur. Toujours nue et endormis que quand elle m'avait rendu visite. Leah était étendu en cuillère contre son frère Seth, tout les deux endormis sur le lit double qui occupait toute la place, ne ménageant qu'une étroite ruelle sur son pourtour... Même dans leur position érotique, leur prudes et leur tête dépassaient de chaque côté de la couche. Elle et lui dormait profondément apparemment il avait baisé ensemble aussi après qu'elle se soit fait mon corps cette nuit, un mince filet de bave dégoulinant de sa bouche entrouverte. Ils n'avaient même pas réagi au fracas de mon entrée. Le sommeil sexuel dans lequel il était plongé avait apaisée leur visage, lissant les rides de leurs courroux. Pour la première fois, je remarquai qu'ils avaient tout les deux de larges cernes. En dépit de leur taille ridiculement grande, il paraissait soudain très jeune. Et à bout de forces. La compassion de prostituée me submergea.

Reculant, je refermai doucement derrière moi. Harry m'observa avec une curiosité circonspecte lorsque je revins lentement dans le salon.

'' Je crois en effet que les tourtereaux incestueuse mérite de dormir.

L'homme acquiesça, et nous nous dévisageâmes pendant une minute. Je mourais d'envie de l'interroger sur son rôle tout cela et pourquoi les jumeaux se considéraient comme maudit et différent de Jacob et les autres. Que pensait-il de ce que leurs deux enfants étaient devenus ? Sachant cependant qu'il avait soutenu Seth depuis le début, il était probable que les meurtres ne le dérangeaient pas. Comment il le justifiait à ses propres yeux, voilà qui m'échappait, en revanche. Tout dans son attitude laissait deviner que lui aussi fourmillait de questions à mon égard, sans qu'il osât les poser néanmoins.

'' Écoutez, lâchai-je, rompant le silence, je serai sur la plage. Quand il se lèvera, dites-lui qu'ils me rejoindre tout les deux. D'accord ?

'' Pas de problème.

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il s'exécuterait. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais au moins essayé.

Reprenant la voiture, je me rendis jusqu'à First Beach et me garai sur le parking désert. L'obscurité régnait encore, ou plutôt la lueur lugubre d'une aube nuageuse, et lorsque j'éteignis les phares, je n'y vis plus grand-chose. J'attendis que mes yeux s'ajustent à la pénombre, puis repérai le sentier qui traversait la haute haie d'herbes folles. L'air était plus froid, ici, et le vent agitait les eaux noires, si bien que je fourrai mes mains dans les poches de ma veste d'hiver. Au moins, il ne pleuvait plus.

Je sortis de voiture et longeai la grève en direction de la digue nord. J'apercevais vaguement les contours de Saint-James et des autres îles. Je marchais avec précaution sur les galets, évitant les morceaux de bois flotté sur lesquels je risquais de trébucher.

Je trouvai ce que je cherchai avant même de me rendre compte que c'était ce qui avait guidé mes pas. À cause de la faible visibilité, la chose ne se matérialisa qu'au dernier moment - un arbre mort et blanc échoué sur la plage dont les racines tordues pointaient vers l'océan, pareilles à des dizaines de tentacules fragiles. Je ne pouvais être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de celui sur lequel Leah et Seth et moi avions eu notre première partouse – une partouse qui avait tissé et entrelacé tant de fils de ma vie -, mais il semblait se situer à peu près au même endroit. Je repris la place que j'avais occupée autrefois, et contemplait la mer invisible.

Le spectacle de mes client endormi, de leur innocence perverse et de leur vulnérabilité, avait chassé ma révulsion et mon désire de vengeance de m'avoir réveillé cette nuit. Certes, je ne m'estimais toujours pas le droit d'ignorer ce qui se passait, contrairement à l'attitude affichée par Harry et Billy, mais je ne me sentais pas non plus de condamner Leah et Seth pour ça. Mon envie sexuelle ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Lorsqu'on appréciait au lit quelqu'un, la logique n'avait plus cours. Seth et Leah était mes jouet sexuelle, qu'il tue ou non. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire à ce propos. Lorsque je l'imaginai en train de sommeiller paisiblement, j'étais envahie par un désir urgent de le protéger. Le protéger ? Eux ? N'importe quoi ! Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas, au fur et à mesure que le ciel virait au gris, d'envisager des solutions pour les épargner, animée par le souvenir de cette image d'ingénuité.

'' Salut, petite sœur !

La voix de Seth transperçant l'obscurité me fit sursauter. Elle avait beau être douce et presque timide, elle me surprit néanmoins, car je m'étais attendue à ce que des roulements de galets m'avertissent de son arrivée. Se découpant sur la lumière de l'aurore, sa silhouette paraissait énorme.

'' Sethi ?

A quelque pas de là, il se trémoussât sur place mal à l'aise.

'' Papa m'a dit que tu étais passée. Ça ne t'a pas demandé beaucoup de temps, hein ? Leah savais que tu devinerais si tu aurais un flash back.

'' Oui, je me suis rappeler de la bonne histoire par un rêve flash back à présent, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites que les clairewater sont maudite.

Longtemps, aucun de nous deux ne parla et, bien qu'il fît encore trop sombre pour y voir nettement, je sentis ma peau se hérisser sous son regard inquisiteur qui étudiait mon visage. La lumière lui avait sans doute suffit à lire mon expression car, lorsqu'i s'exprima, sa voix était acide.

'' Tu aurais pu te borner à téléphoner ou mieux nous sautée dessus pour nous violer pendant que on dormait pour te venger de Leah qui ta réveiller cette nuit sa aurais été drôle et durement méritée.

'' Je sais mais je me suis retenue vous étiez trop mignon.

Il se mit à arpenter la plage. En tendant l'oreille, je parvenais à distinguer le doux frottement de ses pieds sur les cailloux derrière le bruit des vagues. Moi, quand j'avais marché, j'avais provoqué un tintamarre de castagnettes.

'' Pourquoi es-tu venue, alors ?

'' J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux en discuter face à face a propos de ta sœur et ce que tu lui fais subir.

'' Bien tiens !

'' Il faut que je te prévienne, Seth...

'' À propos des chasseurs et des gardes forestiers ? Ne te bile pas, nous sommes au courent.

'' Ne pas m'inquiéter ? M'exclamai-je, ahurie. Mais Seth, ils ont des fusils ! Ils posent des pièges, offrent des récompense et...

'' Nous savons prendre soin de nous et si tes pas au courent, au push et a forks il est interdit de tuer des loups. C'est pour sa qui veuillent les loups vivant. Ils n'attraperont rien ni personne. Ça complique les choses, c'est tout. Ils ne tarderont pas à disparaître eux aussi, crois-moi !

'' Seth !

'' Quoi ? C'est une simple constatation.

J'étais révulsée.

'' Comment oses-tu... envisager ça ? Tu connais ces gens ! Charlie est parmi eux.

Un flot de bile me brûla soudain la gorge.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autres ? Riposta-t-il en cessant brusquement de s'agiter.

Un soleil timide apparut, tentant les nuages de rose et éclairant son visage -l était furieux, frustrée, trahi.

'' Toi et Leah ne pourrais pas... essayer de ne pas être un... loup-garou ?

'' Comme si on avait le choix ? La seul avantage c'est que je ne suis pas un esclave de Jacob contrairement au autre, j'ai mon propre livre arbitre et je lui suis supérieur et Leah aussi a ma grande surprise. Tant et aussi longtemps que Jacob fait rien d'idiot comme tentée de nous commandée par la forces la meute maudite on restera avec lui comme renfort. Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait, puisque ce qui t'inquiète, c'est la disparition de tes client sexuelle ?

'' Pardon ?

Il me toisa, les yeux incandescents, les lèvres tordues.

'' Tu sais ce qui me met vraiment en rogne ? Aboya-t-il avec tant de hargne que je tressaillis. C'est ton hypocrisie, enchaîna-t-il après que j'eus secoué la tête. Tu es là, _terrifiée_ par moi. C'est d'une injustice !

'' Hypocrite, moi ? M'insurgeai-je. En quoi avoir peur d'un monstre fait-il de moi une hypocrite ?

'' Mais ce que tu peu être garce, mais tu t'entends parler ? Ragea-t-il en portant ses poings tremblants à ses tempes.

'' Et alors ?

Il avança, se pencha vers moi et me fusilla du regard.

'' Excuse-nous de ne pas être le type de monstre qui t'agrée en tournage porno, Isabella Swan, pas les _bon_ monstre ! Désolée que ma sœur ne soit pas aussi géniale sexuellement parlant qu'une buveuse de sang hybride.

Bondissant sur mon pied, je cédai à mon tour à la fureur.

'' Vous ne l'es pas en effet ! Braillai-je. Je me fiche de ce que tu es, imbécile ! C'est qui me révolte, c'est ce que tu force à faire à Leah !

'' Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Rugit-il, secouée par la colère.

Soudain, la voix de la sœur de Janes résonna, me prenant une fois de plus au dépourvu.

" _Attention, Bella. Ne le pousse pas dans ses retranchements. Il faut qu'il se calme si tu veux le sautée."_

Aussi idiot que me semblât cet avertissement, je l'écoutai.

'' Seth, répondis-je en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton posé, est-il vraiment nécessaire de tuer des gens ? N'avez-vous pas d'autres moyens ? Si les vampires trouvent une façon de survivre sans assassiner des innocents sauf pour les mourants, pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas, vous aussi ?

Il se redressa brutalement, comme aiguillonnée par des électrochocs ou des vibrateurs annaux. Il écarquilla des yeux stupéfaits.

'' Tuer, Nous moi et Leah ?

'' Mais de quoi crois-tu que nous parlons depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il avait cessé de trembler et me dévisagea avec une incrédulité teintée d'espoir.

'' Bien, de ta répugnance sexuelle envers les loups garous.

'' Non, Seth, ce n'est pas ça. Que toi et Leah sois un... loup ou une louve, je m'en fiche. (Je compris au même moment que c'était vrai, que bête ou pas, il restait Leah et Seth.) Seulement, si tu cessais de t'en prendre aux humains... c'est la seule chose qui me dégoûte. Ils n'y sont pour rien, Seth. Comme Charlie. Je ne peux pas tout bonnement détourner les yeux pendant que vous...

'' C'est donc ça ? M'interrompit-il avec un immense sourire. Tu as donc peur de moi et Leah juste parce qu'on est un couple proche inédit de tueur c'est tout ?

'' Ça ne te suffit pas a vous deux ?

Il s'esclaffa.

'' Seth Clairewater ! M'énervai-je. Il n'y a rien de drôle là-dedans !

'' Tu a raison, admit-il sans pour autant recouvrer son sérieux.

D'un pas, il fut sur moi et m'embrassa passionnément contre lui dans une accolade sexuelle.

'' Honnêtement, ça ne te dérange pas que je me transforme moi et nouvellement ma sœur en un énorme chien ? Murmura-t-il à mon oreille avec des accents joyeux.

'' Non... Lâche-moi, Seth je n'ai pas envie de baiser la. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Il obtempéra, s'empara de mes mains à la place.

'' Je ne suis pas un tueur et Lily non plus, Bella, ni même Quil et embry non plus, ou même Jacob même si on le déteste parfois, aucun de nos meutes ne tues les humains déclara-t-il.

J'étudiai ses traits. Aucun doute, il disait la vérité. Une bouffée de soulagement me balaya.

'' Sans charre ?

'' Sans charre, me jura-t-il solennellement.

Je me jetai à son cou, ce qui me rappela le premier jour avec les motos et les orgies dans la coccinelle – même s'il avait grandi à présent, et que je me sentais encore plus petite fille. Comme cette fois-là, il caressa mes fesses.

'' Navrée de t'avoir traitée de pute hypocrite.

'' Et moi de vous avoir accusée de baiser des assassin.

Il rit. Soudain, je pensai à quelque chose et m'éloignai de lui.

'' Qu'en est-il de Jacob ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude. Et des autres ? Et pourquoi il vous traite comme des êtres maudits.

Il secoua la tête en riant, comme débarrassé d'un poids énormes.

'' Eux non plus. Tu as oublié le nom qu'ils se sont donnée quand ils ont banni Sam Uley quand il t'avait violé par les seringues de drogue de viole.

'' Les protecteurs ?

'' Exactement et non les tueurs du push.

Je rire vu qui plaisantais.

'' Mais dans notre cas spécial pour moi et ma sœur, c'est du a une vielle légende que on ta pas dit c'est que le sang des black a un chef de meute a chaque génération mais nous les Clearwater on descend aussi d'un clan qui a fait sécession au Quellele original et n'étions aussi des chef de meurtre a chaque génération sauf que c'est seulement des femme qui dirigeais notre meutes séparée jamais les homme, et on est d'ancien bannis de cette ancêtres. Un peu comme dans le film le roi lion 2 on est des clans de loup bannis. Ce n'est que depuis l'époque de mon grand père Alucard Clearwater et sa mère la plus vielle chef loup eau claire qu'on est autorisée à vivre a nouveau ici. Donc on est un peu les rival maudit des blacks. Mais on a une loi en commune que on se doit de respectée c'est de ne jamais fait de mal au humain sinon on le bannit dans un combat a mort. Sam Uley à violer cette lois en te violent toi et causant ta phobie. C'est le seul temps que on tue une être humain qui est de notre bande mais on ne tue jamais humain innocent comme toi ou Charlie.

'' Ah je vois c'est pour sa que tu ne fait pas partie de la bande de Jacob et que tu es solitaire.

'' Oui au début je pensais être le seul mais par après Leah est devenu mon second membre, on est donc deux meute pour un seul clan. Jacob voulais nous intégrée mais j'ai refusée et Leah ne veut pas être sur ses ordre non plus donc je suis son alpha et elle est ma suiveuse. J'ai vrai que j'ai été cruelle avec elle et en suis vraiment navrée mais c'était pour te protéger de nous et que on voulait finisse pas aussi folle que notre cousine Jasmine. J'en suis vraiment navrée c'est pour sa que je n'ai pas questionnée ma sœur sur son mur hier soir, même si elle pensait que je le ferais aussi. Je lui ai juste demandé comment c'est passé son orgie avec toi et elle ma répondu elle ma dominée tout la nuit a cause je sais que tu adore dominer ceux qui te fond de la peine et je n'ai pas insistée plus. Jacob lui aurais forcée à dire tout les détaille mais pas moi.

'' Dans ce cas, explique-moi ce qui se passe dans la forêt. Les randonneurs qui disparaissent, le sang ? J'en suis même sauvée une qui s'appelle maya.

Aussitôt, son visage s'assombrit.

'' Nous tâchons de faire notre boulot, Bella, de les défendre, mais nous arrivons toujours trop tard sauf quand la meute de Jacob et moi en renfort t'a sauver toi et ta copine maya.

'' De les défendre de qui ? Il y a réellement un ours dans les parages ?

'' Bella, nous ne nous battons que contre une chose... notre unique ennemi. L'existence de... ces créatures est notre raison d'être.

Une seconde me fut nécessaire pour saisir. Alors, je pâlis et ouvris les lèvres sur un cri d'horreur muet. Seth opina.

'' Je pensais que toi, entre tous, tu aurais deviné la vérité, murmura-t-il quand tu as sauvé cette randonneuse de cette salope de vampire. Murmura-t-il.

'' Dynes volturi... elle n'est pas parti.

'' Qui est cette dynes ?

'' Tu la connais, répondis-je en m'efforçant de surmonter le tumulte de mon cerveau. Tu l'as vu dans la clairière... la bande de Jacob et toi en renfort l'avez empêche de tuer maya ! Ajoutai-je en comprenant soudain ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Elle vous a traitée d'enfant de la lune et elle avait très peur de vous.

'' Ah, la femme vampire à cheveux noir qui traquais la randonneuse que tu as sauvé ? Rigola-t-il férocement. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, moi je pensais plutôt au Ninja de naruto en la voyant sautée arbre en arbre. Par contre elle semblait bien nous connaître en effet et c'est une insulte que notre arrière grand-mère racontait à ma mère.

'' Vous êtes fous, frissonnai-je. Elle aurait pu vous tuer ? Elle est une des chefs de clan rival au hua et ils sont des ennemi mortelle de mon ex Janes et de sa sœur demi-vampire ? Tu ne mesures pas à quel point elle est dangereuse.

'' Jacob la bien vu qu'elle était expérimentée et surtout elle nous a déjà rencontrée a époque d'eau claire a cause du nom qui nous a traitée en fuyant: enfant de la lune. On croit du moins les anciens le pense qu'elle a été la première femme vampire a nous affrontée vu qu'elle nous a traitée exactement du même nom. Nous la connaissons de réputation mais pas son prénom, elle est autant plus habille que Mei hua, elle les a semée sans problème sautant dans l'océan. Mais elle a eu une terrible frousse. C'est triste qu'elle se soit échappée par l'eau, ils ne se sont pas beaucoup amusés. Leah l'aurais attrapée bien plus vite si elle se serait transformée en ce moment la.

'' Qu'est-ce qui aurais été plus facile si vous l'aurez attrapée ?

'' De la liquider la buveuse de sang qui s'apprêtait à régler le compte de ta copine perdu dans les bois. Pour eux ça ne fait pas partie des meurtres, se dépêcha-t-il de préciser. Les vampires carnivores ne sont pas des humains vu que les autres ne tuent seulement les mourants s'ils n'en ont pas le choix comme au hybride balthory qui est à moitié. Oups pardon.

'' Vous... vouliez... éliminer... Dynes ?

Je n'en revenais pas.

'' Un travail de groupe pour les black mais ils ont sous estimée son intelligence vu que selon notre légende cette vampire a déjà combattu nos ancêtres nous le savons a l'odeur et par instinct. Précisa-t-elle.

'' Elle a fuit et elle n'est pas morte.

'' Ne me dis pas que ça t'ennuie ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Elle allait zigouiller ta copine, Bella. Mais j'ai devinée par contre qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir te tuer toi personnellement. On l'a deviné avant même d'attaquer. Tu t'en doutais aussi, non ?

'' Oui. Et non, ça ne m'attriste pas. Elle est... je...

Je fus obligée de me rasseoir et titubai en arrière jusqu'à ce que je sente le bois flotté de l'arbre contre mes chevilles. Je m'y laissai tomber.

'' Dynes était vivante et leur avais échappée, répétai-je. Elle ne reviendra pas chercher maya.

'' Tu n'es pas fâchée ? Ce n'était pas une de tes clientes espère ?

Je levai des yeux égarés vers Seth, enivrée par le soulagement. J'étais au bord des larmes.

'' Elle en cliente sexuelle Jamais de la vie ! Oh, Seti, je suis tellement... rassurée. J'avais si peur qu'elle retrouve maya ! Je l'attendais toutes les nuits en priant pour qu'elle se contente de moi et épargnée Maya et Charlie ! A cause que Maya a été témoins d'une combat vampirique et elle est la nièce humaine de Alice Hua ! Mais elle a aussi un étrange don humaine qui comme Peter Parker ressent le danger a son encore et fait tout pour l'éviter, je ne sais pas mais sa ressemble beaucoup a celle de Alice mais différent. Mais comment vous êtes-vous pris ? Un vampire ! Comment l'avez-vous fait fuir ? Elle était tellement puissante et séduisante, tellement glacial, comme du marbre.

S'installant près de moi. Seth posa son grand bras réconfortant sur mes épaules.

'' Moi et Leah et aussi Jacob nous sommes taillées pour cela. Nous aussi, nous sommes forts. J'aurais aimé que tu me confies tes craintes. Elles étaient inutiles.

'' Tu m'empêchais de voir Leah pour le lui dire, marmonnai-je boudeuse.

'' Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Désolée pour ça aussi. C'est juste que c'est l'édite de l'alpha maudit et je ne suis pas habituer de la commandée comme ça vu que c'est mal vu depuis des lustre de voir un homme maudit commandée la meute maudite. Alors J'aurais pensée que était elle qui serais l'alpha entre moi et elle et sa a tombée sur moi selon elle, mais parfois je crois qu'elle pourrait très bien le faire aussi mais elle ne veut pas et me laisse faire.

'' Un instant ! Je croyais que tu le savais, moi ! Cette nuit, elle m'a parlé du danger d'être dans ma chambre. J'ai pensé que c'était une allusion au vampire qui traquait Maya. Si non, à quoi pensais-t-elle ?

Il parut gène, tout à coup, baissant la tête.

'' À toi, murmura-t-il en me regardant d'un air coupable.

'' Comment ça ?

'' On n'est pas censé te fréquenter pour des tas de raison sexuelle, Bella, expliqua-t-il en shootant dans un galet. D'abord, on n'était pas supposé te révéler notre secret en te baisant l'année dernière. Ensuite, la compagnie de moi et Leah n'est pas saine pour toi. Si ma colère devenait trop violente. Je risquerais de te blesser comme Jacob a fait à son père devant Leah.

Je réfléchis une minute.

'' Lorsque tout à l'heure. Tu tremblais de rage.

'' Oui, admit-il, honteux. Je suis un imbécile. Il faut que j'apprenne à mieux me contrôler. Leah est la bizarroïde car a elle, c'est très bizarre a cause elle ce n'est pas la colère qui la transforme mais son envie de manque sexuelle ou son niveau de jalousie. J'avais promis à elle que quoi que tu dises contre moi, je ne me mettrais pas en rogne. Sauf que...je redoutais que tu nous repousse et que on puisse te perdre comme prostituée... que tu ne supportes pas ce que nous somme...

'' Que se serait-il produit si... la fureur ou le manque de cul de ta sœur avait pris le dessus ?

'' Je me serais transformée en loup.

'' Bien que la lune ne soit pas pleine ?

'' Les versions hollywoodiennes racontent n'importe quoi, tout comme certain vampire croit importe quoi quand on est confrontée. Soupira-t-il. En tout cas, il est inutile de t'angoisser. Bella. Nous nous occupons de tout et nous garderons un œil sur Charlie et les autres. Il ne leur arrivera rien, aie confiance.

C'est alors qu'un détail évident se fit jour. Il aurait dû m'apparaître tout de suite mais il m'avait échappée parce que j'avais été distraite en songeant à la bagarre qui avait dû opposée Dynes à Jacob et sa meute. Seth avait employé le présent. " Nous nous occupons de tout." ce n'était pas fini.

'' Mais Dynes s'est sauvée ! Elle ne reviendra pas ! M'exclamai-je tandis qu'un frisson glacé descendait le long de ma colonne vertébrale, provoquant la réaction soucieuse de Seth. S'il elle est en fuite... il y a une semaine... c'est que quelqu'un d'autres assassine ces gens...

Seth acquiesça, les dents serrées.

'' Oui, gronda-t-il. Il était deux. Elle et un mâle vampire. Nous avons cru encore que son compagnons souhaiterait se battre- nos légendes affirment que les vampires n'apprécient pas du tout qu'on élimine leur cher et tendre, vu que quand nos ancêtre aurais affrontée cette vampire elle était folle de rage que on aille tuer son compagnon et a tentée de tout nous massacrée. Mais En réalité, il n'arrête pas de fuir et de revenir. Si nous savons après qui il en a, il nous serait plus facile de le coincer. Malheureusement, il est irrationnel. Il danse autour de nous, comme si il testait nos défenses, cherchant une façon de les briser. Pourquoi ? Ou cette armoire à glace veut-il aller ? D'après Quil il semblait chercher quelqu'un par le nom... et il tente de nous séparer pour...

Sa voix s'estompa, me parvenant comme à travers un très long tunnel. Les mots n'avaient plus de sens. J'avais le front emperlé de transpiration et mon estomac tanguait – à croire que je souffrais une fois encore de grippe intestinale. Bonne comparaison. Me détournant promptement, je me penchai par-dessus le tronc, le corps secoués de convulsions, mon estomac vide contracté par des nausées d'horreur. Bien que je n'eusse rien à vomir. Dimitri rôdait dans les parages et il traquait Maya. Tuant des innocents pour lui mettre le grappin dessus pour en faire sa compagne. La forêt ou Charlie cherchait... Un violent vertige s'empara de moi. Les mains de Seth m'attrapèrent par les épaules, m'empêchant de glisser à terre. Son souffle brûlant effleura ma joue.

'' Bella ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

'' Dimitri... c'est le traqueur des volturi ! Dès que j'eus retrouvé mon souffle, provoquant par la même occasion un grondement rageur de la sœur de janes.

Seth me releva et me déposa maladroitement sur ses genoux, appuyant ma tête qui dodelinait contre son torse, me maintenant de façon à ce que je ne lui échappe pas, et écartant de mon visage des mèches que collait la sueur.

'' Qui ? Demanda-t-il. Qui ? Tu m'entends, Bella ? Bella ?

'' Il n'est pas le compagnon de Dynes mais son partenaire de recrutement volturi, gémis-je. Ils sont partenaire de chasse pour grossier les rangs de vampire de leur clan québécois.

'' Tu veux de l'eau ? Paniqua-t-il .un médecin ?

'' Je ne suis pas malade, expliquai-je à voix basse. Je suis morte de trouille pour maya.

Même cette expression paraissait trop légère pour décrire ce que j'éprouvais.

'' Tu as peur de Dimitri et de Dynes ?

J'opinai en frissonnant.

'' L'armoire a glace et la femme aux cheveux noir ?

'' Oui, geignis-je.

'' Comment sais-tu qu'elle n'était pas sa compagne ?

'' Elle même me la dit que Dimitri et elle était des frères d'arme elle, c'est la chef recruteuse des volturi. Mais elle a bannis Félix qui me traquaient pour me violer à las Vegas, répondis-je en pliant, par réflexe, mes mains qui portait les marques de ses dents.

Seth tourna mon visage vers le sien et me scruta intensément.

'' T'a-t-elle raconté autre chose ? C'est important, Bella. A-t-elle- mentionné ce qu'elle cherche ?

'' C'était inutile. Il s'agit de Maya Brandon, la randonneuse qui est la nièce d'Alice Hua. A cause Dimitri veut se venger de sa sœur hybride qui a tuer son partenaire de chasse en lui fessant éclatée la tête je crois comme le frère de dynes dans une sorte de bombe nucléaire sanglant. Tu sais le champignon Hiroshima. C'est la forme préférée de ses pouvoirs de la sœur de mon Ex Janes. Mais elle voulait que je l'abandonne a elle et elle m'aurait laissé partir a en échange de sa vie cause qu'elle a fait un traitée de ne pas me tuer avec les hua quand leur banni me traquais. Mais maya était la nièce humaine de Alice et elle a été témoins d'un combat vampirique, je ne pouvais pas la laisser la tuer.

'' Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas comment hybride a fait pour la mettre en colère ?

'' La fille de Mei hua qui est à moitié vampire à tuer mentalement Félix en se concentrant trop et qui eu comme résultat de lui faire explosée la tête et le reste de son corps comme une mini représentation de la bombe nucléaire sur le japon. Elle est comme le docteur Xavier dans les x-man, si elle se concentre trop sur une personne son cerveau et le corps éclate. Elle a tué par le passée son frère Aro de la même manière et ensuite a recommencée sur Félix.

Seth me serrait tellement fort contre lui que je n'avais pas besoin de tenir le trou de ma poitrine, il le fessait à ma place.

'' Elle est en vendetta continuelle contre elle comme une guerre de gang de vieux film musical Love story Sauf que d'après Dynes, elle a forcée Dimitri a cessée la traque et elle aussi pour éviter que tout sa famille québécoise n'en intervienne et en échange elle a refusée et Dimitri aussi de me tuer. Dimitri a abandonnée a cause qui se sentais coupable avoir tuer Jasper a cause Jasper était un vampire nouveau née qui voulais la même fille que lui et Dimitri la tuer et Alice s'est sauver pour être la sirène de l'hybride de Mei hua. Je crois. Elle est une hypocrite pour faire chier la fille de hua mais elle respecte ses parent surtout annja Hua et Mei hua aussi. Elle n'est pas une combattant habitude, peut-être elle l'était autrefois a époque de vos ancêtre mais plus maintenant, mais Dimitri l'est par contre. Elle voulait juste tuer un témoin gênant ou essayer de la donnée en pâture a Dimitri pour tentée la transformation comme compagne. Proie en échange de ma vie. Elle ignore que... que... (Je déglutis)... que j'étais devenus amnésique et que sa a changée les choses entres nous ont changé. Pour elle en tout cas vu que dynes ne savais absolument rien de mon accident avec l'arbre.

Cette révélation provoqua plusieurs réactions contradictoires chez mon interlocuteur.

'' C'est pour cela que les Hua sont partis ?

'' Je ne sais pas, elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais quand elle a dit On part je me suis sauvée d'elle sans que je puisse me contrôler comme une transe qui ma fait perdre la mémoire, mais était comme si on m'avait hypnotisé pour me faire agir comme une amnésique sauf durent la course je me suis pris un arbre et sa ma rendu réellement amnésique. Je n'ai rien de spécial que d'imitée George de la jungle qui se frappe un arbre.

Une sorte de feulement, pas un grondement de loup, juste celui d'un garçon furieux, roula sous le torse de Seth et résonna dans mon tympan.

'' Si cette idiote de vampire est assez idiote pour te laisser partir en ne voyant pas que on ta hypnotisée...

'' Si te plaît, pas de ça. J'ai moi qui lui a hurlé que je rompais avec elle a cause était forcée à le faire par l'hypnose.

Il hésita, hocha sèchement le menton.

'' C'est important, répéta-t-il en revenant à l'essentiel. Tu viens de m'apprendre exactement ce que nous voulions savoir. Il faut que j'avertisse ma sœur. Maintenant.

'' Et pourquoi pas les autres ?

'' Je le peux aussi mais si je accepte de partager avec Jacob.

Il se leva et me remit sur mes pieds, ses mains s'attardant autour de ma taille, des fois que je ne fusse pas encore très stable.

'' Ça va aller, mentis-je.

Il m'entraîna en direction de la camionnette.

'' Ou allons-nous ? M'enquis-je.

'' Je n'en suis pas encore très sûr, admit-il. Je vais convoquer une assemblée des deux clans. Attends-moi un instant, d'accord ?

Il m'adossa à la carrosserie, me lâcha.

'' Tu me laisses tout seule ?

'' Je reviens tout de suite.

Tournant les talons, il traversa en courant le parking puis la route et s'enfonça dans la forêt, se déplaçant entre les arbres avec autant d'agilité et de rapidité qu'un cerf.

'' Seth ! Criai-je.

Il ne m'entendit pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser seule. Il avait à peine disparu que j'eus du mal à respirer. Je grimpai lourdement dans la voiture, m'y bouclai. Je ne me sentis pas mieux pour autant. Dimitri traquait la nièce d'Alice. S'il ne m'avait pas encore tuée, ce n'était qu'une question de chance. Grâce aussi à cinq adolescent loup-garou et 2 autre d'une bande maudite. Je soupirai. Malgré les affirmations de Seth, je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il s'approche de Dyne ou de Dimitri. Il pouvait bien se transformer en n'importe quoi sous l'effet de la colère ou pour Leah son manque de cul... face à ces deux la, si sauvage, les cheveux pareils à des flammes menaçantes, indestructible...

Dynes était toujours vivante mais en fuite et semblais connaître les loups garous selon Seth et Dimitri tentais de traquer maya. Était-ce possible ? Je me- je plaquai mes main sur ma poitrine en un geste automatique- m'avait confié à quel point il était compliqué de tuer un vampire à moi que se soit celle que je me souviens toujours pas qu'il me la expliquée. Seul un autre vampire en était capable. Pourtant, d'après Seth, les loups garous n'existaient que pour cette... œuvre.

Il avait promis de veilleur sur Charlie en particulier mais pourrais-t-il veilleur sur maya aussi, m'avait priés de faire confiance à leur meutes pour préserver mon père. C'était impensable ! Nous étions tous en danger. Seth et Leah au premier chef, s'il tentait de s'interposer entre Dimitri et Maya... comme moi je l'ai fait stupidement entre dynes et elle...

Je crus que j'allais vomir de nouveau.

Un coup sec sur la Chevrolet me fit hurler de terreur – ce n'était que Seth, déjà de retour. Je déverrouillai les portières avec des doigts tremblants.

'' Tu as vraiment la frousse, hein ? Remarqua-t-il en s'installant.

J'acquiesçai.

'' Rassure-toi. Nous allons prendre soin de toi... et de Charlie et même de la nièce humaine du vampire hua. Je crois que c'est Alice non ? Je te le promets.

'' Je préférais qu'elle mette la main sur moi plutôt que vous deux sur elle, chuchotai-je.

'' J'aimerais bien que tu aies un peu plus foi en nous, rétorqua-t-il, guilleret. C'est insultant, même si c'est mérité pour être un gros con de loup-garou.

Je secouai la tête- je ne savais que trop ce dont les vampires étaient capables.

'' Pourquoi t'es-tu éclipsé ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

Il serra les lèvres.

'' Quoi ? Insistai-je. C'est un secret ?

'' Pas vraiment, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais c'est bizarre. Je ne voudrais pas que tu flippes et tu te mets à la zoophilie sexuelle.

'' Je suis assez bien roder au truc sexuelle étrange, tu sais, mais j'ai jamais essayée de baiser un animal lui rappelai-je en essayant, en vain de sourire.

'' J'imagine que oui, quand on fait de la porno avec des vampires, rigola-t-il. O.K. Alors, voilà. Quand nous sommes loups, nous. Nous entendons.

Je haussai les sourcils, dubitative.

'' Pas avec des sons, continua-t-il. Par la _pensée._ La distance n'a pas d'importance. Lorsque nous chassons ou que nous baisons, sauf pour le deuxième cas c'est seulement Leah et moi et non les autres. Sauf probablement Jasmine, mais cette une longue histoire compliquée. Mais pour la chasse c'est drôlement pratique. Mais pour l'autres cas c'est pénible. Ne pas avoir de secret est embarrassant. Tu vois, je t'avais prévenue, c'est dingue.

'' C'est ce que Leah voulais dire, cette nuit, quand elle a mentionné que elle t'avouerait que tu m'avais vue, même si tu n'y tenais pas trop ?

'' Tu piges vite mais j'ai regrettée de lui avoir donnée l'ordre de n'a pas te voir alors j'ai corrigée ma décision alpha qu'elle pouvait te rendre visite chez toi sexuellement et apparemment c'est toi qui la agressée sexuellement par ta frustration contre elle.

'' Merci.

'' Et tu encaisses aussi très bien le bizarroïde sexuelle, je pensais que ça te perturberait que je te parle de zoophilie.

'' Ce n'est pas... tu n'es pas le premier que je rencontre qui sache communiquer ainsi. Je suis habituée en quelque sorte. Mais sa ma un peu surpris pour le Zoophilie sa je m'y entendais pas que ta cousine le pratique.

'' Ah bon... Attends ! Tu parles de ta guigne de sang hybride que tu ne te souviens pas de son nom ?

'' Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît.

Il s'esclaffa.

'' Bon, d'accord désolé, les Hua, alors.

'' Seul... seul l'hybride en est capable et a aussi un effet hybride à la x-man si elle se concentre trop sur les pensée d'une personne elle peut les tuer en distance en les rendant fou et les faire explosée en bombe nucléaire de sang a la place du plutonium. Mais elle a horreur que sa arrive et sa arrive seulement quand on tente de la dominer sexuellement je crois ou quand elle est en colère.

Cela parut étonné Seth. Et lui déplaire.

'' Je croyais que les talents hybride des vampires n'étaient que des légendes. Justes un mythe.

'' Existe-t-il encore des mythes ? Rétorquai-je, désabusée.

'' Peut-être que non, reconnut-il en plissant le front. Qu'elles sont les autres pouvoirs des membres.

'' Sa fille compagne que je sortais avec elle Janes volturi a l'hybride que je crois avait en concubine sa sœur hybride et son frère Alec peut provoquer de la douleur mental si je me souviens bien et son frère lui enlever les sens mais leur pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur moi et je me souviens pas pourquoi.

'' Sa je savais un peu, Paulo a déjà affrontée cette folle blondie et sadique par accident et il y a eu mal partout pendant 4 heure avec une migraine qui lui a durée 2 jours en plus et pourtant elle ne fessait que la regardée en souriant et le traitant de gros cabot puant. Bon, nous sommes censés retrouver Jacob et les autres à l'endroit ou nous faisons de la moto.

Je mis le contact et regagnai la route.

'' Viens-tu de te transformer en loup pour lui parler ? Demandai-je par pure curiosité.

Il hocha le menton, mal à l'aise.

'' Je me suis dépêcher à réveiller Leah pour que elle transmettre les nouvelle a Paul le béta de jack, je me suis dépêche et je me suis efforcée de ne pas penser à toi pour qu'ils ne devinent pas ce qui se trame mais Leah me connais trop et ma percé a jour mais elle aussi Jacob ne peut pas lire dans ses pensée vu qu'elle est du clan des maudit sauf si je lui autorise à le faire. Elle craignait que Jacob m'interdise de t'amener.

'' Ça ne m'aurait pas arrêtée contre ce pervers de connard.

J'avais du mal à ne pas considérer Jacob comme le vilain de la bande non maudite. Dès que l'on prononçait son nom devant moi, je me crispais.

'' À ta place, ça m'aurait arrêté, marmonna Seth d'une voix amusée. Mais ne t'en fait pas moi aussi je le traite de pervers et de connard, et ce qui l'amuse beaucoup c'est que sa lui dérange pas du tout vu que Leah l'appelle comme ça depuis qui ont rompus l'année dernière quand elle le harcelait parfois en disant: Salut connard Black fout moi la paix et va baiser ma pute de cousine de ma part. Tu te souviens, cette nuit ? Leah avais du mal à terminer ses phrases. Dès qu'elle tentais de t'en dire plus... je me mettais mentalement a agir un peu comme lui mais sans le vouloir vraiment, c'est pour sa aussi que je la laissais au moins coucher avec toi a cause si je l'aurais pas fait elle se serais rebellez contre moi et aussi a cause je regrettais de t'avoir fait sa aussi.

'' C'était comme si quelque chose l'étranglais.

'' Voilà. Je lui ai défendu de t'avouer ce qui se passait... je suis comme lui... je suis chef de meute. Je suis un alpha et jack aussi l'est pour sa bande. Lorsqu'on nous donnons un ordre, il nous est impossible de l'ignorer. Tout simplement.

'' Étrange.

'' Très. C'est un truc de loups que Leah déteste a cause elle détestait se sentir inférieur a moi.

Je me raclai la gorge, à défaut d'un commentaire plus inspirée.

'' Il y en a des tonnes, des machin comme ça, poursuivit-il j'apprends encore. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que ça a dû être pour Jacob, se débattant tout seul avec ça. Déjà que ce n'est pas marrant avec le soutint des autres...

'' Jacob avait personne ?

'' Non. Quand il a... muté, ça a été l'expérience la plus traumatisante pour Leah et pour Billy aussi, et la plus horrible pour lui surtout. Pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Heureusement, moi j'étais accompagné de Leah qui était au courent mais fessais comme si elle ne l'était pas. Il y avait ces voix, dans ma tête, qui m'expliquaient ce que se produisait et m'indiquait la marche à suivre. Ça m'a empêche de devenir fou et de violer Leah en bestialité. Jacob lui... Jacob lui n'a pas eu cette chance et a bien failliez tuer Leah et son père en même temps quand il sortait ensemble.

Voilà qui allait exiger que j'ajuste mon opinion sur l'homme qui était le père de Jacob. Quand Seth en parlait ainsi, j'étais obligée d'éprouver de la compassion pour Jacob. N'empêche, je devais encore me répéter que je n'avais raison de le haïr.

'' Que lui est-t-il arrivée a Leah et a Billy.

'' Et bien quand il sortait ensemble, il était chez Billy et a époque il marchait normalement, il était en train de baiser dans leur chambre quand le vieux Billy pour faire une blague et les interrompant en disant en les surprenant: Hey tu permets de vous rejoindre.

Il pensait que Jacob allais en rire mais il fut surprise que non.

Le choc la pétrifier et en attendant Leah hurler de peur, sa la fait mutée et il est sortie en plein forme de loup garou sur son père qui la frapper en plein fouet et lui a brisée la colonne, en le rendant a moitié paralysée et sa devant Leah qui était un peu plus jeune et confuse. Il s'est sauvée pendant une semaine de honte avoir paralysée a vie son père qui était chef du conseil de la meutes principal, juste a cause qui voulais faire une blague a lui et a Leah. Leah avais alors compris le secret des quilleuses et Billy a du allez a hôpital et c'est la que mon père lui a tout dit avec son autorisation en urgence spécial sur nos légende sur les transformations.

'' Mon dieux, moi Charlie m'avais dit que était un accident de voiture je crois, mais ne ma pas dit en détail l'accident en question. Il va être en colère après toi de m'avoir révéler l'accident de Billy non ?

'' Probablement pas... Jacob a appris a acceptée l'accident après un moment, en tout cas Billy lui a pardonner que c'était pas de sa faute vu qui avais déjà vu son propre père Éphraïm mutée, mais surtout de la sienne, qui aurais pas du rentrée comme ça pour faire la blague ou juste lui faire la blague derrière une porte fermée. Mais si il n'aurait pas été la sa aurais pu être ma sœur qui aurais été blessée par sa transformation.

'' Alors, je ferais sûrement mieux de...

'' Non, ça va, me rassura-t-il. Tu connais un tas de détails susceptibles de nous faciliter la tâche malgré ton amnésie rétrograde. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais une simple humaine ignorante comme ta maya... tu es... je ne sais pas une sorte d'espionne sexuelle. Tu as déjà couché avec l'ennemies.

Je me renfrognai aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que Seth attendait de moi ? Des informations de l'intérieur censées de les aider à détruire leurs adversaires ? Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais cherché en fréquentant Janes et ses semblables en film pornographique. En même temps, je voulais qu'ils arrêtent Dynes et Dimitri non ? Non. Je désirais certes que Dimitri seulement fut stoppée, si possible avant qu'ils me torturent jusqu'à la mort, kidnappe Maya pour ses don de préemption du danger et tue Charlie ou quelque autre innocent, mais je refusais que Seth et Leah fût celui qui s'en changerait ou du moins, essayerait. Pour moi il était hors de question que Seth et Leah ne les approche à moins de mille kilomètres.

'' Comme ce dont qu'on sait sur les buveurs de sang de lire dans les penser et de faire exploser les cerveaux et corps en bombe nucléaire, poursuivit Seth, inconscient de mes réflexions. C'est exactement le genre de chose qu'il nous est nécessaire de connaître. Que les légendes soient vraies est très embêtant. Ça complique tout. D'ailleurs, tu crois que cette Dynes a un talent spécial ?

'' Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'elle charme les gens pour les emmener a la mort chez les volturi a Québec, une sorte d'escorte sexuelle, je crois. Elle rend heureux les gens qui coucher avec elle avant de les emmener chez les volturi en repas. Je crois que c'est ce que cette femme que son nom m'échappe toujours ma dit.

'' Cette femme que son nom t'échappe, tu parle de Oh, Elizabeth... . Oups, désolé. Tu n'apprécie pas qu'on cite son nom.

'' Je ne connais pas Elizabeth comme cliente dit-je d'un ton confuse.

'' En effet c'est l'effet que sa te provoque quand on te dit son nom tu l'oublie aussitôt a cause de ton amnésie et tu agis comme un robot sexuelle.

Je me remis les idées en place.

'' Oui pardon, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir et sa me met en rage. Admis-je en m'efforçant d'oublier la douleur qui déchira mon corps.

'' Excuse-moi.

'' Explique-moi comment tu te débrouilles pour me connaître aussi bien. Seth. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mon esprit.

'' Mais non ! Leah est attentif, rien de plus.

Nous étions arrivées sur l'étroite piste de sable où il m'avait appris à conduire une moto.

'' Ici, ça va ?

'' Oui.

Je me garai et coupai le contacte.

'' Leah dit que tu es toujours très malheureuse sexuellement, hein ? Murmura-t-il.

J'opinai en contemplant sans la voir la forêt lugubre.

'' As-tu déjà songé que... peut-être... tu te sentirais mieux avec un nouveau producteur de film de cul ? Je me propose si tu veux. J'ai besoin de travailler cet été.

Je respirai lentement en riant de la blague.

'' Non merci Seth.

'' Parce qu'elle n'était pas la meilleur...

'' S'il te plaît, Seth, l'interrompis-je, suppliante, pourrions-nous éviter ce sujet ? C'est intolérable.

À son tour, il inhala profondément.

'' O.K. Navré. C'est juste que Leah fût dans le même état que toi quand elle a rompus avec Jacob et résultat on est devenu un couple et je l'ai fait oublier sa tragédie.

'' Non, ne t'en veux pas. Si les choses étaient différente, ce serait vous deux mes producteur de film de cul.

'' Leah a eu beaucoup de mal à te cacher mon secret pendant quinze jour, alors ça doit être l'enfer de ne pouvoir s'ouvrir à personne.

'' Enfer sexuelle, c'est le mot juste, acquiesçai-je.

Soudain, il souffla un bon coup.

'' Ils sont ici et Leah est la aussi. Allons-y.

'' Tu es sûr ? Redemandai-je alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière. Ma place n'est peut-être pas ici.

'' Je suis un alpha maudit je peux invitée qui je veux chez Jasmine qui est notre cousine qui est aussi du sang maudite mais très diminuée a cause elle n'est pas une pure Quileute. Ils s'en remettront, grogna-t-il Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éclatant, qui a peur de baiser le grand méchant loup sûrement pas la Bella au chaperon rouge ?

'' Haha ! Fis-je.

Quand bien même, après être descendue de la voiture, je me dépêchai de la contourner pour venir me coller à Seth. Je ne me rappelais que trop bien les monstres géants de la clairière. Mes doigts tremblaient aussi fort que ceux de Seth un peu plus tôt, mais de pleur plus que de rage. Seth prit ma main, la serra.

'' C'est parti.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: 7 loup par jour pour une humaine au multiple personnalité.

Je me blottis près de Seth et je vie leah me rejoindre a ses côté, cependant que mes yeux scrutaient les bois à la recherche des autres loups-garous de la bande de Jacob. Quand il surgirent, marchant à grand pas entre les troncs, je fus désarçonnée. L'image des bêtes démesurée s'était imprimée dans ma tête: or, ils n'étaient que quatre grands gaillards à demi nus.

Ils m'évoque une fratrie quadruplées -la synchronisation de leurs mouvements quand ils se plantèrent à nous, de l'autre côté de la route, leur identiques muscles longs et saillants sous la même peau brun-rouge, l'uniformité des cheveux noirs et ras, la façon dont leurs traits s'altérèrent, exactement ensemble. Ils étaient apparus curieux et prudents. Quand ils me virent, à moitié diminuée derrière Seth et leah, ils cédèrent à la colère comme un seul homme.

Jacob était toujours le plus grand, même si Seth commençait à le rattraper. Le chef ne pouvait d'ailleurs se passer pour un adolescent. Son visage était plus marqué, non par des rides ou des signes de vieillesse, plutôt par la maturité et la patience.

'' Qu'as tu fait, Seth ? Lança-t-il.

Un autre, que je n'identifias pas, Jared ou Paule, bouscula Jacob et intervint avant que mon client ait pu se justifier.

'' Pourquoi es-tu pas fichu de suivre et règle de ta famille maudit, Seth ? S'égosilla-t-il en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. À quoi tu penses bon sang ? Elle est plus importante que le reste plus importante que ta sœur ? Que ceux qui sont tués ?

'' Elle va nous aider, répondit Seth doucement et je te rappelle que je n'ai pas a vous obéir je suis aussi un alpha comme le tien Paul.

'' Quoi ? Hurla l'autre qui se mit à trembler. Ben voyons donc ! Je suis sûr que la star de porno des sangsues ne demande que de se faire baiser par les loup.

'' je t'interdis de parler d'elle ainsi ! S'emporta Leah à son tour, piqué au vif. Elle est considérée comme ma sœur tout comme Jasmine l'est pour vous tous connard.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du garçon, des épaules au coccyx.

'' du calme ! Paul ! Lui ordonna Jacob.

Paul agita le menton, pas pour défier son chef, plutôt comme s'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

'' Hé, intervint un troisième gars ( Jared sans doute), apprends à te contrôler, mon pote si tu fait du mal a leah tu va goûtée a la trayeuse a lait de Jasmine tout la semaine.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, lèvres retroussées, avant de revenir à nous, furieux. Leah se plaçais devant moi. Faux pas.

'' C'est ça, protège la bizarroïde du clan maudit pour pouvoir la baiser ce soir avec Jasmine en orgie de trayeuse. ! Rugit Paul, outragé.

Une nouvelle convulsion le secoua, et il rejeta la tête en arrière en émettant un grognement réellement animal.

'' Paul ! Crièrent Seth et Jack en même temps.

Le garçon sembla tomber en avant tout en tressautant avec violence. À mi-chemin du sol, il y eut un déchirement sonore, et il explosa. Un poil argent sombre recouvrit son corps, et l'adolescent se fondit en une forme cinq fois plus grosse, une silhouette massive, accroupie et prête à bondir. Le museau du loup se retourna sur ses croc, et un nouveau feulement monta de sa poitrine colossale. Ses yeux sombres et furibonds était fixés sur moi et moi je remarquais aussi que son énorme membre sexuelle était bandée. Il voulais ce sa chien me violer en bestialité. Au même instant, Leah fila droit sur lui.

'' Lily ! Hurlais-je.

À mi-parcours, une trémulation descendit le long de son dos. Elle plongea, tête première. Avec une nouvelle déchirure de sa robe, leah explosa à son tour. Elle jaillit de son enveloppe corporelle dans un tourbillons de lambeau de tissus noir et blancs, tellement vite que si j'avais cillé je n'aurais pas assisté à sa mutation en louve blanche. En une seconde, la Lily qui s'était rué en avant était devenu la louve blanche gigantesque, tellement imposante malgré qu'elle soit plus petite que je ne comprenais pas comme sa masse parvenait à tenir dans la leah humaine.

Et elle chargeait son compagnon argenté.

Les deux bêtes lancèrent l'assaut immédiatement, leur grognement rageurs résonnant comme le tonnerre. Pendant ce temps, le restes de la robe de leah retombaient sur le sol, flocons bicolores, uniques témoins de ce qu'elle avait été juste auparavant.

'' Lily ! M'éprouvai-je derechef en titubant vers elle.

'' Reste où tu es, bella, m'ordonna Jacob sonner par le surnom tendre que j'avais prononcée.

J'eus du mal à l'entendre par dessus le tohu-bonhu de la bagarre. Les animaux aboyaient, se déchiraient, lançait leur dent acérées et étincelantes à l'assaut de la gorge adverse. La '' Louve Lily'' paraissait avoir le dessus ; il était sans nul doute plus petite que son rival, et mais semblais vachement plus rapide que lui en attaque. Elle repoussa la bête grise d'un puissant coup d'épaule, la renvoyant vers les arbres.

'' Emmenez-la a la ferme laitière de Jasmine ! Cria Jacob aux deux autres garçons qui, fascinés regardaient le duel.

Leah avait réussi à expédier son ennemi hors de la piste, et ils étaient en train de disparaître dans la forêt, bien que leurs feulements restent très audibles. Jacob se précipita à leur suite, se débarrassant de ses chaussures en route. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans les bois, il tremblait lui aussi de la tête aux pieds. Les jappements se dissipèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à se terre entièrement. Un silence de plomb tomba sur nous. L'un des garçon éclata de rire. Je pivotai sur mes talons pour le fusiller du regard – mes yeux, écarquillées comme des soucoupes suite à ce qui venait de se produire, me paraissaient impossibles à fermer, désormais.

'' Eh bien, dit le joyeux Luron, l'air de se moquer de moi, ce n'est pas un spectacle qu'on voit tous les jours !

Son visage m'était vaguement familier comme un ancien client, plus mince que celui des autres... Embry call.

'' Moi si, grommela Jared. Quotidiennement, même.

'' Allez, il arrive que Paul ne se mette pas en rogue, tempéra Embry toujours aussi gai. Disons que ça ne se produit pas quand c'est sa journée a faire plaisir a Jasmine, que a tout les deux ou trois jours.

Jared se baissa pour ramasser un objet blanc qu'il montra à son camarade. La chose pendait mollement entre ses doigts.

'' Complètement fichue, commenta-t-il. Jasmine l'avait avertie sa cousine. C'était la dernière jupe qu'elle lui achetait; elle n'a plus les moyens. Leah va devoir se promener tout nue a présent comme si sa la dérangeais elle le fait déjà.

'' cette soutien-gorge a survécu, remarqua Embry en trouvant une brassière sale. Leah n'aura qu'à se déplacée la chatte a l'air, ajouta-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

Jared se mit à récolter différent fragilement de tissu.

'' Va récupérer les godasses de Jack, tu veux ? Tout ça est bon pour la poubelle.

Embry alla chercher les chaussures de leur chef puis fila dans les arbres. Il en revint quelque instants plus tard, un bermuda en jean drapée sur son bras, Jared rassembla ce qu'il restait des affaires de Leah et de Paul et les roula en boule. Soudain, il parut se rappeler mon existence et il me jugea d'un œil prudent.

'' tu ne compte pas t'évanouir ou vomir, hein ?

'' Je ne pense pas si il y a pas de sereigne du moins ! Haletai-je, pas très sûre de moi cependant.

'' tu as un drôle de troche. Tu ferais mieux de t'assoie et t'inquiète pas on te droguera pas comme sam a fait quand tu était jeune.

'' D'accord.

'' Leah aurais du nous prévenir, maugréa Embry.

'' Son frère n'aurait surtout pas du rappliquer avec sa copine nymphomane. À quoi s'attendait-il ?

'' En tout cas, maintenant, le loup pervers est sorti du bois. Bien jouer Seth !

Relevant le visage, je toisai durement ces trois garçons qui avaient l'air de prendre tout ça à la légère et humour.

'' Vous n'êtes donc pas inquiets ? M'exclamai-je.

'' De quoi ? S'étonna Embry.

'' Il risquent de se blesser.

Les deux idiots pouffèrent.

'' J'espère bien que Leah va se faire croquer la queue de Paul, déclara Jared. Ça lui apprendre de tentée de l'empêche de te baiser en forme animal.

Je blêmis.

'' il voulais me violer en bestialitée.

'' Ouais cet son plaisir de faire peur.

'' tu plaisantes ? Riposta Embry, tu a vu Leah ? Même Jacob n'aurait pas été capable de se transformer comme ça en plein bond. Elle a bien vu que Paul perdait les pédales et allais l'agressée et ça lui a pris quoi ? Une seconde pour l'attaquer. Cette louve a vraiment un don sur la vitesse comme son ancêtre d'ailleurs.

'' Paul se bat depuis plus longtemps. Je te parie dix dollar qu'il la viole.

'' tenue, Mais Leah est une louve-né. Paul n'a aucune chance de la baiser.

Ravis, ils scellèrent leur pari par une poignée de main. Je tentais de me rassurer en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde soucieux, mais je ne parvenais pas à chasser de mon cerveau l'image brutale de cette lutte bestiale et sexuelle. Mon ventre vide était nouée, et l'angoisse me donnait la migraine.

'' Filons chez Jasmine, décréta Embry. Elle aura préparé à manger, mais surtout bella, si tu veut pas te retrouver dans son lit ce soir évite tout produit laitier liquide de sa part. Ça ne t'embête pas de nous emmener ? Ajouta-t-il a mon intention.

'' Pas du tout, hoquetai-je.

'' Vaudrait mieux que tu conduises, Embry, décida Jared, un souucil levé. J'ai comme l'impression que sa gerbe n'est pas passée.

' Bonne idée. Tu as les clés ? Me demanda-t-il.

'' Sur le contact.

Il m'ouvrit la portière pasager.

'' Allez, grimpe, me lança-t-il joyeusement en me soulevant d'une seule main et en m'installant à ma place, toi, tu va devoir installer sur les bans en arrière, précisa-t-il à son compagnon. Après avoir vu le grand espace de ma van.

'' Pas de souci. J'ai l'estomac fragile. Pas question que je sois présent quand elle dégobillera.

'' Je te parie qu'elle est plus résistante que ça. N'oublie pas qu'elle a fait de la porno avec des vampires.

'' Cinq dollars ?

'' tenu. Même si ça m'embête de te piquer ton fric comme ça.

Embry s'assit derrière le volant et démarra pendant que Jared sautait sur le Band d'arrière avec seth.

'' Ne vomis pas, d'accord ? Marmonna mon chauffeur sitôt la porte fermée. Je n'ai que dix dollars, et si Paul plante sa queue bandée dans leah...

'' Promis..., chuchotai-je.

Embry nous ramena au village.

'' Au fait, me demanda-t-il, comme Leah s'est-il débrouiller pour contourner l'injonction de seth ?  
'' La quoi ?

'' Bien, l'ordre. Tu sais, celui de ne pas cracher le morceaux. Comment a-t-elle réussi à t'en parler ?

'' Oh, ça, marmonna-je en me rappelant la façon dont leah en baisant avait failli s'étrangler. Elle n'a rien dit. J'ai deviné toute seule et seth la laissais coucher avec moi la nuit dernière pour la punir de notre dispute de cliente.

Embry sembla surpris.

'' Mouais, admit-il après réflexion, ça se défend. Seth laisse souvent trop leah libre comme chef interim.

'' Où va-t-on ? M'enquis-je.

'' A la ferme laitière de Jasmine. La copine de Jake... enfin, sa fiancée libre de baiser tout la bande a chaque soir de la semaine plutôt autrement dit. Donc évite tout les contenant de lait qu'elle produit sauf si tu veut pas te retrouver a être son jouet du dimanche.

'' Pourquoi qu'est-ce que ce lait a de spécial.

'' il est spécial a cause c'est du lait de la meute, enfin tu verra bien. Et arrange toi pour pas matée son dos. Ça rend Jacob aussi dingo que quand Billy a eu son accident.

'' Et en quel honneur je la materais son dos ?

Ma question l'embarrassa.

'' Comme tu viens de le constater, traîner avec les loups-garou black comporte des risquer contrairement au clan maudit des clairwater. Dis donc, s'empressa-t-il ensuite de changer de sujet, ça ne t'ennuie pas, pour la buveuse de sang dans la clairière ? Elle n'avais pas l'air a vouloir te croquer mais plutôt a croquer ta copine perdu. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être ton pote sexuelle ni rien, mais bon...

'' Non, elle n'était pas mon amie sexuelle. Et elle ne peut pas me toucher j'ai juste intervenue pour éviter a maya de se faire tuer par elle et elle était pas contente.

'' Tant mieux, malheureusement on la ratée vu qu'elle était maline de sautée d'arbre en arbre avant de se jeter dans l'océan, selons billy elle nous connais et nous a fait le même coup a Alucard clairewater, franchement on n'était pas très chauds non plus pour commencer. À cause du traitée des balthory.

'' Ah oui, Leah et Seth l'a mentionné un jour. Il y a longtemps. En quoi si sa aurais arrivée tuer Dynes l'aurait-il rompu ce traité ? Je pense au contraire que leur fille hybride vous aurais applaudit pour l'exploit que vous châtier, elle se déteste beaucoup je crois.

'' Dyne, ricana-t-il, comme amusée d'apprendre que les vampires avais un nom aussi ridicules. Est-ce que son nom de famille était dong, volturi.

Dyne dong rigolais Seth en arrière. Elle est bonne cella, bien trouvée jared. Je riais aussi

'' Bon sérieusement, et bien ,techniquement, nous étions sur le territoire des Hua. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'attaquer une des leurs, un du clan en tout cas, en dehors de nos terres, à moins qu'eux-mêmes aient enfreint nos accord tolérable vu que nous savons que mei hua n'utilise que en dernier recours la transformation seulement si la personne est mortellement blessée et pas en pleine santés. On nous ne savions pas si cette femme appartenait à sa famille. Surtout que tu semblais la connaitre, mais apparemment non vu que tu a dit que leur fille hybride la déteste.

'' Et quel acte aurait constitué une rupture de la trêve ?

'' Mordre une humaine qui n'est pas mourante suffit. Si toi en l'occurrence tu est pas mourante. Mais Seth et Leah ne souhaite pas que les choses aillent aussi loin.

'' oh. Hum, merci. Je suis bien contente que vous n'ayez pas attendu pour la faire fuir. Mais a mes souvenir je crois que sa aurais pas dérangée Janes ni sa sœur hybride, elle se déteste pour mourir et se font la guerre. Elle fait partie du clan de québécois qui la bannie du canada.

'' tout le plaisir a été pour nous de leur avoir flanquée la frousse a c'est pute de québécois.

Il semblait le penser sérieusement. Nous empruntâmes la quatre voies jusqu'à la maison située le plus à l'est avec des grange laitier mais curieusement aucune vache était dans ses champs. Pourtant était bien une ferme laitière. Avant de bifurquer dans le sentier non goudronnée qui venais a la ferme au pileux de deux sillo.

'' Ta camionnette n'est pas très rapide et n'a pas de radio, remarqua Embry.

'' Désolé, je l'ai arrachée pour l'assassinée a cause avais entendu la chanson Mr Sandman qui me rend dingue comme un tueuse en série.

Au bout de la piste se dressait une maison de ferme minuscule, autrefois peinte en gris. Seul une étroite fenêtre perçait la façade, à côté de la porte bleue délaver, mais la jardinière arroche dessous débordait de souri orange et jaune vif qui égayaient les lieux. Ouvrant sa portière Embry huma l'air.

'' Miam ! Blanche cuisine et entend les pompe en marche.

Jared sauta de derrière et se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée quand Embry l'intercepta en plaquant une paume sur son torse. Me jetant un coup d'oeil éloquent il se gratta la gorge.

'' Je n'ai pas mon portefeuille sur moi, se défendit son ami.

''Très bien. Mais n'espère pas que j'oublie sinon je dit a Jasmine de te la pomper en puissance max.

Franchissant l'unique marche du perron, ils entrèrent dans la maisonnette sans frapper. Je les suivis timidement. La pièce de devant consistait pour essentielle en un salon ouvert sur la cuisine, comme chez Billy. Une jeune fermière en vêtement attaché a la poitrine avais le dos nue au travers, elle avais une poitrine énorme, portait des lunette et ses cheveux était fraîchement coupée cours. Elle était habiller comme les fille de vieux fermier de porno allemand, occupée à sortir de brioches rebondies d'une boite en métal pour les déposer sur une assiette en carton. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'Embry m'avait déconseillé de la regarder son dos fixement parce qu'elle était si belle a baiser. Puis, après avoir demandé d'une voix mélodieuse . Vous avez faim, les enfants ?. ,elle se retourna, en souriant et me tournant le dos.

La partie droite de son dos nue était couturée du coup au au fesse par trois épaisse griffures nombreux rouge que le temps écouler depuis la cicatrisation avait pallies. Une des balafre tira vers le bas le cousin juste a son sein cacher par le vêtement, une autre tordais la commissure de ses omoplate, en un rictus permanent. Grâce à l'avertissement d'emblée, je réussi à me focaliser rapidement sur l'assiette de brioches. Il en émanait un délicieux arôme sucrée au fragrance de myrtille et un crème sucrée qui semblais très épaisse que de la crème l'ordinaire.

'' Oh ! S'exclama Jasmine, surprise. Qui est-ce ?

Je me relevai la tête en tachant de me concentrer sur le côté gauche de son dos.

'' Bella Swan la star de porno, qui d'autres ? Lui dit Jared en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement, j'avais déjà alimenté bien des conversations et elle semblais me regardés comme un friandise aussi.

'' On peut faire confiance a Leah pour contourner les obstacles en m'emmènent des copine le dimanche, marmonna-t-elle en me toisant d'une façon même que la partie intacte de son dos autrefois splendide était hostile. Ainsi c'est toi la pute à vampires.

'' Oui, retoquai-je sèchement. Et j'imagine que tu est la nympho à Loup ?

Elle s'esclaffa, imitée par les garçons, et retrouva sa sérénité en dirais une version porno de blanche-neige et les 7 nains mais on les nains remplace par des 7 grand loup des autre conte. Peut-être c'est pour sa que il la surnommais blanche.

'' Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Et elle se met a compté les garçon. Ou est Jacky ? Et ma petite lily jalouse, c'est son dimanche après tout. J'allais sortir du lait spécial quel que rien pour elle ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Jared.

'' Euh... Paul a été bandée par l'arrivée de bella et leah la défendue.

'' Ah ! Soupira-t-elle. Tu penses qu'ils en ont pour longtemps a baiser ? J'allais commencer a préparer les oeuf au lait en ommelette.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Embry. S'ils sont en retard ce soir, bella voudra surment prend sa place ! Nous finirons les restes !

'' Je n'en doute pas, rigola la jeune femme en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Tu as soif, bella ? Un verre de lait indienne et une brioche.

'' merci mais pas j'ai pas soif pour l'instant. madame blanche.

Je me servie et mordillait dans la patisserie. Elle était exquise et fit du bien à mon estomac chamboulé embry goba tout rond sa troisième portion.

'' Gardes-en pour tes frère, sinon leah va te faire payer ce soir en te trayant cette nuit, la réprimanda Jasmine en lui assénant un coup de cuillière en bois sur la tête.

Si le mot Trailer'' m'étonna, je fus bien la seule.

'' Baiseur de porc ! Lui lança Jared.

Je m'appuyai au plan de travail et observai fascinée les trois indiens badiner comme les membre d'une même famille mais avait pas remarquer les espèce de tube a trayeur de vache sous la table de la cuisine. La cuisine de cette blanche-Jasmine était accueillante, illuminé par des placards et un plancher clair et les placard état remplie de pot de lait pasteurisée. Sur la table ronde, un broc de porcelaine blanc et bleu ébréchée regorgeait de fleurs des champs. Embry et Jared se comportaient comme s'ils avaient été chez yeux.

Jasmine battait plusieurs douzaine d'œufs dans un grand plat jaune. Les manches de sa chemise récoltée et attacher de fermière porno allemande détendais le long de ses bras. Ainsi que l'avait stipulé Embry, fréquenter des loups-garou comportait effectivement des risque.

'' Dit madame blanche-Jasmine, pourquoi on ma conseillée de pas boire du lait que vous produise. Et je n'ai vu aucune vache dans votre ferme.

'' oh c'est que j'ai pas de vache très chère sont ici mes vache mascul...

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain sur Jacob.

'' Jasmine ! Lança-t-il.

Il y avait tant de perversités d'amour dans la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom que je me suis sentit gênée, intruse. Il traversa la pièce en une seule enjambée, prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses énormes battoirs, se courba et caressa ses énorme poitrine et embrassa les estafilades sombres de son omoplate avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

'' Hé, retenez-vous c'est pas ta journée Jake c'est blanche aujourd'hui! Se plaignit Jared. Je suis en train de petit-déjeuner en me fessant pomper mon lait pour ta femme !

'' Alors ferme-la et fait toi vidée ! Suggérée Jacob embrassant derechef la bouche de Jasmine.

Beurk ! Grogna Embry.

C'était pire que le plus pire des porno allemand; cette amour était si tangible et vibrant ! Il exsudait la joie de vivre. Je reposai ma brioche et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine vide, fixant mon regard sur le bouquet pour tâcher d'oublier cet instant de grâce et les élans sexuelle douloureux qui émanaient de ma plaie béant.

Lorsque Leah, Seth et Paul débarquèrent à leur tour, je fus soulagée. Choquée aussi de constater qu'ils riaient. Paul lança une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule de Leah qui réagit par un léger coup de pied dans les couille, qui le fit plier a terre. Tous deux semblaient être en un seul morceau. Jasmine les comptais et y avais 7 loups dans la maison. Seth balaya la pièce des yeux, les posa sur moi, mal à l'aise, me tenant dans le coin le plus reculer de la cuisine.

'' Hé, bella ! Me salua-t-il joyeusement.

Il s'approcha de moi, raflant au passage deux brioches.

'' Excuse ma sœur tout a l'heure, ajouta-t-il à demi-voix. Tu tiens le coup tu a pas été violer par blanche Jasmine la nympho de cuisinière.

'' Elle refuse de goutée le lait de ma ferme dit la concernée. Elle avais pas soif.

'' T'inquiète, ça va. Les brioches sont excellentes.

Je repris la mienne et recommençai à mordiller dedans. Si tôt que Seth s'était approché de moi, je m'étais sentie moins oppressée.

'' Zut ! S'exclama Jared, attirant mon attention.

Lui et Embry inspectait du regard la chatte mouiller et pleine de Leah. Embry exultait.

'' Quinze dollars ! Leah c'est fait baiser !

'' C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Chuchotai-je à Jake.

'' quand je suis arrivée il baisais déjà dans la forêt. ça aura disparu au coucher du soleil après une bonne douche.

'' Ah bon ?

J'examina la blessure de Paul apparemment leah l'avais mordu au couille quand il a tentée de lui faire une pipe. Bizarrement elle avait l'air de dater de plusieurs semaines.

'' Un truc de loup, me susurra leah.

J'acquiesça en m'efforçant de ne pas trop trahis mon ahurissement.

'' Et toi leah pourquoi tu la laisser te baiser ?

'' Était en manque de cul, vu que on est dimanche et c'est mon tour cette nuit donc pas de garçon avant demain matin. plastronna-t-elle.

'' Bon, les gars ! Lança soudain Seth d'une voix de ténor. Je partage mes info avec vous du clan maudit des clearwater.

Les conversations se turent Jasmine était devant la cuisinière, remuant son omelette dans une immense poêle à frire. Jacob avait une main dans le bas de son dos, gestes pervers d'affection inconscient. L'annonce ne sembla pas surprendre Paul- Seth avait dû lui toucher un mot, ainsi que l'autre Alpha. `moins qu'ils aient tout bonnement lu dans ses pensées.

'' je sais ce que cherche la rouquine et son partenaire l'armoire a glace. Révéla Seth en s'adressant directement à Jared et Embry. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire, tout à heure, ajouta-t-il en donna un coup de pied dans la chaise sur laquelle était assis paul.

'' Et ? Demanda Jared.

'' Elle veut avoir la randonneuse que Bella a sauvée a cause qu'elle est la nièce humaine d'une des Hua. A cause qu'elle fait partie d'un clan rival de vampire québécois asiatique, mais ce n'est pas l'armoire a glace qui est concernée. Les Hua se sont chargée de son frère d'arme l'an passé et maintenant, mais ne traquait que la fille humaine qui ressemble en a une des hua mais sans être vampire a cause qu'elle est sa nièce et elle s'appelle Maya Brandon a cause qu'elle aurais assistée et reconnus Alice Hua durent un duel avec l'armoire a glace. Et qui ne peuvent pas la traquer a cause que l'an dernier le membre qui ses fait tuer la fait et il en est mort a cause de l'hybride qui a le pouvoir hybride de faire explosée le cerveaux si elle se concentre trop sur les pensée des gens. Humain et vampire.

J'avais beau être déjà au courent, je n'en frissonnai pas moins. Jared, Embry, leah et Jasmine me contemplèrent, bouche bée.

'' Mais ce n'est qu'une fille ! Protesta Embry.

'' je ne prétends pas que ça ait du sens. En tout cas, voilà pourquoi l'armoire a glace tâche de briser nos lignes de défenses. Ils tente de se rendre à forks pour capturée Maya, qui selon bella aurais un don a elle qui prédit les danger qui la concerne. Il tentais de l'attirer pour la transformée a sa compagne mais bella les a surpris a cause qu'elle ignorais totalement du moins la fille a la chevelure noire qu'elle était devenue amnésique.

Le regard ébahis continuant à m'observer, je me tortillai sur place, gênée.

'' Parfait, fini par décréter Jared avec un sourire. Maintenant, nous avons deux appât appât sexuelle donc une qui a un don psychique mais humaine et l'autre la bombe sexuelle qui attire les vampire par le cul.

Avec une rapidité hallucinante, Leah s'empara d'un ouvre boîte posé sur le plan de travail et le lança à la tête de son '' frère''. Ce dernier brandit sa main encore plus vite et intercepta l'objet avant qu'il atteigne son but.

'' Bella n'est _pas_ un appât et maya non plus, aboya Seth.

'' Bah, tu m'as compris, rétorqua Jared, nullement décontenancé.

'' Nous allons devoir changer de stratégie, intervient Jacob sans tenir compte de la querelle. Nous pourrions laisser quelques trous dans notre maillage et voir si il tombe dedans. Mais il faudra que nous nous séparions, ce qui ne me plait guère. Sauf que si elle est réellement au trousses de cette maya et de bella la protège. Il n'en profitera sans doute pas.

'' Quil le troll ne devrait tarder à nous rejoindre la bande, murmura Embry. Il est indécis a nous rejoindre. Alors, ça fera deux groupes égaux.

'' A moins qui préfère la notre dit Embry que celle de Jack, a cause il aime bien baiser leah en orgie et bella aussi. dit Seth.

Tout le monde baissa les yeux. Les traits de jacob trahissaient son impuissance, comme la veille, dans l'après-midi, devant chez lui. Aussi détendus semblaient-ils face à leur destin, ici dans cette cuisine, aucun de ces loups-garous ne souhaitait le même sort déchirant de leur ami.

'' Ne comptons pas dessus, tant qui ne s'est pas décidée même si il a subis la même transformation. Paul, Jared et Embry occulterons du périmètre extérieur, Seth et sa louve prendront le reste. Nous nous reparlerons quand nous l'aurons piégée.

Je remarquai que Jasmine n'était pas particulièrement enchantée que Leah se retrouve dans le petit groupe des clan maudit, ce qui m'incita à m'inquiéter pour leah également. Jacob s'en aperçut.

'' Seth estime qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu passes un maximum de temps à La push et au pire on pourrais convaincre ta copine maya de venir aussi. Ils aurons plus de mal à vous localisée tout les deux.

'' Et Charlie ?

'' Le tournoi de basket bat son plein, intervient Seth. Je pense que billy et Harry devraient réussi à attirer ton père chez moi quand il travaille pas en chauffeur de limousine.

'' un instant ! Objecta Jacob en leva la main et en regardant tour à tour. C'est le plan pour ta meute certes mais tu peut pas obligée la mienne a décidée, je suis le seul a le faire. Après avoir sérieusement sur pesé les dangers de chaque situation. Tu en as été témoins ce matin, les choses peuvent vite tourner à l'orage, ici et devenir incontrôlables. Si tu choisis de rester avec les sang maudit, sache que je ne serai pas en mesure de garantir ta sécurité a maya non plus.

'' elles ne court aucun risque avec moi et leah ! Protesta Seth.

L'autre chef fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

'' Si tu connais un autre endroit plus sûr... enchaîna-t-il.

Je me mordis les lèvres ou pouvais-je aller sans mettre quiconque d'autre en péril ? Je me hérissais à l'idée d'impliquer Renée dans cette aventure, à la transformer en cible supplémentaire comme Maya.

'' Je ne veux pas entraîner les deux volturi ailleurs, murmurai-je.

'' tu as raison, acquiesça Jacob. Il serait plus raisonnable qu'elle reste dans les parages, ou nous sommes à même d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Je flanchai. Je ne tenais pas à ce que Seth ou Leah ou leur frère rivaux amical, essaient d'en finir avec Dynes et Dimitri. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon client- il était détendu, presque pareil celui dont je gardais le souvenir, avant le début de l'épisode des loup maudit, et tellement insoucieux d'avoir à se colleter avec un vampire québécois.

'' tu sera prudents, hein ? Demandai-je, à paine audible.

Les gaillards s'esclaffèrent et se mirent à lancer des cris d'orfraie. Toute l'assemblée était hilare, sauf Jasmine qui avais le regard dévorent envers Leah et moi parfois. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et soudain, je discerna la symétrie qui se cachait sous sa difformités de son dos. Son visage était rester belle et il était animée par une angoisse de manque encore plus puissante que la mienne. Je fus contrains de me détourner, par peur que l'amour partagée qui ruisselait derrière cette anxiété provoque une nouvelle vague de douleur en moi.

'' Le repas et prêt, annonça-t-elle alors, mettant un terme aux préparatifs guerrier.

Leah et les garçon se ruèrent autour de la table et je vie Jasmine s'approche de l'oreille de leah en disant: ce soir c'est ton tour tu peu invitée ta copine bella cette nuit. La table semblait bien fragile pour supporter le poids de leur coudes, et engloutirent en un temps record la poêlée d'oeufs vaste comme une bassine qu'Jasmine avait placée au milieu. Elle, mangea adossée au plan de travail, comme moi, préférant sans doute s'épargner le bazar qui régnait à table, tout en les couvrant d'un regard affectueusement pervers. C'est en prenant un verre de lait spécial querelle que tout cela ne ressemblait à ce que je m'étais imaginé de la part d'une meute de loups-garou quand je m'aperçu que tout le lait qu'elle utilisais dans la cuisine c'était pas du lait animal mais bien de la semence des tout les membre de la famille qui se fessais pompée par des trayeuse a vache pendant le dînée et qui m'avais ramollir et elle fut invitée par Leah au pris au même effet que moi de se faire invitée par Jasmine.

'' tu semble épuisée ma chère toi et leah devrais venir dormir dans ma chambre avec moi.

je secouais la tête avec envie en reprenant un deuxième gorgée de ce lait spécial et leah souriais en m'embrassant et Jasmine et elle m'entraînais de force dans la chambre pendant que les garçon allais patrouiller. blanche-Jasmine fut aussitôt sur moi m'embrassant violemment comme une déchaînée et une fois de m'avoir laminée, était au tour de sa cousine a se faire laminée a son tour par moi et sa cousine.

Je passais la plus belle orgie de tout la semaine ce qui compensais évidement mon manque du a l'absence de Leah forcée par Seth, quand je repris les esprit, leah était encore dans les vape mais Jasmine était réveiller il était 6 heure du matin, elle souriais en disant que Seth avais appeler Charlie pour lui dire que tu avais un tournage a faire a la réserver quilleuse.

'' merci de l'avoir prévenue mais vous fait la technique du calendrier sexuelle dit-je d'un ton stupéfier.

Je connaissais peut de monde capable de supportée cette technique sexuelle.

'' tu a bien dormie, euh oui tu est pas au courent mais j'ai un légère trouble de la personnalité sexuelle, le dimanche elle s'apelle Blanche, et est lesbienne incestueuse avec leah. on change de partenaire a chaque jour de la semaine, ce soir vu que on est lundi, je m'apelle Midna Jasmine clairewateur c'est Paul, mon amant d'amour mardi Jared et Embry pour une soirée a trois, celle la n'a pas de nom ou refuse de me le dire... Mercredi, est réservée au mari de Jasmine l'historienne qui est ma vrai personnalité, elle est une grande timide et peut être très rancunière si Jacob fait des bêtise contre le clan maudit. Seth c'est le jeudi quand il te baise pas avec leah si c'est le cas historienne de Jake prend sa place pour une deuxième nuit, et vendredi c'est tout eux de la semaine, me passe dessus dans la grange après le treillage en forme loup vu a cause c'est le week-end bien sûr, samedi c'est seulement nous 7 seul et mais hier c'était soirée de blanche autrement dit lesbienne en famille, comme sa Leah est contente et je soulage sa jalousie comme ça.

J'en étais bouche bée.

'' Wow en dirais une version porno de Blanche-neige et les sept nain.

'' Ha ha elle est bonne. Ou plutôt blanche-neige et les 7 queue de loup vu que la nom de blanche vient effectivement de la version porno de blanche-neige. rigolais Leah qui s'éveillais hilare.

'' Dit euh midna- Jasmine je risque pas de me faire tranchée par Jacob vu que j'ai coucher avec vous, comme il est un fermier et que j'ai coucher avec sa femme et son ex copine.

Les deux fille se roulais par terre.

'' Ha ha très drole comme les blague des fermier qui coupe la queue de tout ceux qui couche avec sa fille. Tu fait de bonne blague quand on te donne ce que tu souhaite. Riais Jasmine. Ne t'inquiète pas selon blanche il va juste s'amusée a te pourchassée avec un gros tracteur c'est tout.

Je passai le reste de la journée à La Push, chez Harry pour l'essentiel. Un peu parfois chez Billy. Il avait laissé un message sur le portable de Charlie et au poste de limousine, et mon père déboula vers l'heure du dîner, armé de deux pizzas. Heureusement qu'il avait acheté la grande taille, car Jacob en dévora une à lui tout seul.

Tout la soirée, Charlie et Maya qui l'avais emmener nous observa avec suspicion, notamment Leah et Seth, qui avait tant changé. Il évoqua leur cheveux tondus, ce que Jake éluda d'un geste, affirmant que c'était plus pratique.

Je savais que, dès que Charlie et moi prendrions congé, Jacob et Seth filerait se transformer, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Lui et ses frères montaient une garde quasiment constante guettant les signes annonciateurs du retour des Volturi. Cependant, depuis qu'ils l'avaient chassée des sources thermales la nuit précédente, presque jusqu'au Canada d'après Jacob, aucun des deux n'avait pas tenté de nouvelle incursion. Je n'espérais absolument pas qu'elle puisse renoncer. Ce genre de chance ne m'arrivait pas.

Leah m'accompagna moi et Maya à ma voiture après dîner et traînassa près de la portière, attendant que Charlie s'en aille le premier.

'' N'aie pas peur, me murmura-t-elle pendant que mon père prétendait avoir du mal à boucler sa ceinture de sécurité de sa limousine. Nous veillerons sur ta petite protéger.

'' Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiéterai.

'' Ne sois pas cruche. Chasser les vampires est marrant. C'est même le truc le plus sympa de tout ce pataquès, après évidement les orgie semestriel de ma cousine.

'' Si je suis cruche, toi tu es sérieusement déséquilibrée sexuellement parlant de Jasmine comme ça. c'est pas bien de rire des handicapée mentaux.

'' Repose-toi, belli chérie, et inquète pas pour notre 7 Jasmine national elle est tellement habituer a nos blague ses ses personalitée qu'elle nous le fait tous payer si on en rigole trop. rigola-t-ellle. Tu as l'air claquée.

J'essaierai.

Charlie klaxonna pour manifester son impatience.

'' À demain, me dit Leah. Viens dès que tu seras debout avec maya.

'' Juré.

Nous partîmes en convoi, moi devant, Charlie derrière. Je prêtait assez peu d'attention à ses haires qui se reflétaient dans mon rétroviseur, préférant me demander ou Seth, Jared, Emby et Paul se trouvaient à cette heure. Quelque part au milieu des bois sans doute. Leah les avait-il déjà rejoints ?

Une fois à la maison, je fonçai dans l'escalier. Malheureusement, Charlie m'emboîta le pas.

'' Que se passe-t-il, Bella ? Lança-t-il d'une voix sévère avant que je puisse me sauver. Je croyais que Leah et Seth appartenait à une bande, et que vous trois vous étiez disputés.

'' Nous nous sommes réconciliés sexuellement.

'' Et le gang ?

'' Je n'y comprends rien. Tu connais les ados nympho, une vraie énigme. Surtout les mec. Mais j'ai rencontrée Jacob Black et sa fiancé, Jasmine. Ils m'ont paru plutôt sympa. Sans doute un malentendu, surtout j'aime bien Jasmine elle cuisine divinement bien et elle baise tout le monde a chaque jour et Jacob est le mercredi ou jeudi si seth est pas dispo.

Charlie changea d'expression.

'' J'ignorai que lui et cette pauvre Jasmine étaient officiellement ensemble. Tant mieux. Pauvre fille, elle est un peu folle avec son trouble de personnalité, elle se prend pour divers personne.

'' tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? Elle semblais sympa pourtant dit Maya curieuse.

'' Elle a été attaquée par un ours pendant la saison de fraie des saumons et sa a causée c'est elle sont trouble de personnalité sexuelle vu quelle baisais Jacob durent l'attaque de l'ours, c'est la même personne mais chaque nuit elle change de gout sexuelle. Il paraît que Jacob était dévastée.

'' Affreux, en effet, acquiesçai-je.

Cela signifiait que ça s'était passé plus d'un ans auparavant après avoir rompu avec leah. À l'époque ou il n'y avait eu qu'un loup-garou à La Push vu que celle qui a été tuer en combat a mort ne conte pas. Je frissonnai en songeant aux remord que devait éprouver Jacob chaque fois qu'il baisait sa bien-aimée le mercredi et jeudi si Seth était indisponible.

Cette nuit-là, j'eus du mal à m'endormir, réfléchissant à la journée que je venais de vivre, me la remémorant en commencent par le dîner partagé avec Billy, Leah et Charlie, passant au long après-midi chez les Black à attendre anxieusement d'avoir des nouvelles de Seth et Jacob, puis à la cuisine de Jasmine qui a fini par une nuit orgie de sa personalité du dimanche, avant de terminer par le monstrueux combat bestial et la conversation qui avait précédé sur la plage.

Je repensai à ce que Seth m'avait dit de l'hypocrisie. Je m'y attardai longtemps. Je n'aimais guère l'idée d'être une putain sainte-ni touche, mais à quoi bon me mentir ?

Je me roulai en boule. Non, Janes n'était pas une tueuse. Même dans son passé le plus sombre, elle n'avait jamais assassiné d'innocents, mais étais-je certaine, toutefois ? Et si, à l'époque ou je l'avais fréquenté elle et sa sœur, elle s'était comporté comme n'importe quel autre vampire ? Si des randonneurs avaient disparu dans la forêt, comme aujourd'hui ? Cela m'aurait-il éloignée de elle ? Je secouai la tête, accablée de chagrin. L'amour était irrationnel. Puis on aimait une personne, moins cela avait de sens.

Me remettant sur le dos, je m'obligeai à réfléchir à autre chose. L'Image de Leah et Seth et de ses frère de clan black écumant les bois dans l'obscurité s'imposa à moi. Je sombrai dans l'inconscience en songeant aux animaux invisibles qui me protégeaient de tout danger. Lorsque je rêvai, je me retrouvai une fois de plus au milieu des arbres, sauf que je n'y errais pas. Je tenais la main balafrée de Jasmine et, toutes deux, nous attendions avec angoisse le retour de nous loups-garous pour les baiser en forme animal pour elle en partouze du vendredi.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : pression sexuelle.

C'étaient à nouveau les vacances de Pâques à Forks. À mon réveil, le lundi matin, au lit pendant quelque instant pour m'imprégner de cette nouvelle. L'année précédente, à la même époque, un vampire avait tentée de me violer a mort. Pourvu qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une espèce de tradition en trains de s'installer mais qui vise ma compagne sexuelle qui était la nièce de Alice Hua Balthory.

J'avais déjà établi une routine avec Maya à La Push. J'avais consacré l'essentiel de mon dimanche à la plage, tandis que Charlie et Maya traînassait chez les Black en compagnie de Billy et de Harry. J'étais censée être avec Leah, sauf qu'elle avait d'autre priorités, et que je m'étais promenée seule, à l'insu de mon père et Maya.

Quand Leah était repassé me prendre, elle s'était excusée de m'abandonner autant. Son emploi du temps n'était pas aussi fou d'ordinaire, mais jusqu'à ce que Dimitri ne soit plus en état de nuire, les loups restaient sur le qui-vive.

Maintenant, quand nous déambulions ensemble sur la grève, elle me prenait toujours la main. Ce qui m'avait amenée à méditer sur les paroles de Jared à propos de Leah impliquant sa « copine sexuelle ». De l'extérieur, cela devait effectivement y ressembler. Tant que Leah et moi sachions à quoi nous en tenir, ce postulat ne me dérangeait pas vu qu'on baisait ensemble. Mais j'avais compris que Leah aurait adorée que la réalité correspondît aux apparences. Cependant, sa main réchauffait la mienne, et je ne protestai pas.

Le mardi-après-midi, je travaillais au bordel, et elle fut même une de mes cliente privée. Leah me suivit à vélo afin de s'assurer que j'arrivais saine et sauve sur place ce que mon patron ne manqua pas de remarquer.

'' Tu sors avec ton ancienne baby Sitter de La Push, la baiseuse de seconde ? S'enquit-il sans réussir à cacher son amusement.

'' Pas au sens technique du terme, mais j'aime bien la baiser par contre, éludai-je. Mais je passe la plupart de mon temps avec elle et son frère. C'est mes meilleurs clients.

'' Arrête de te raconter des histoires, répliqua-t-il avec l'air de celui à qui on ne la fait pas. Cette gamine en mord pour toi et son frère aussi.

'' Je sais, soupirais-je. Dieu que la vie sexuelle en partouze et si compliquée !

'' Et que les filles Guînes sont cruelle de ne pas m'inviter a te sautée, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

J'imagine qu'il était en effet aisé de tirer cette conclusion.

Ce soir-là, Jacob et Jasmine se joignirent à Charlie et moi pour le désert, chez Billy. Jasmine apporta un gâteau qui aurait séduit un homme plus pervers que mon père, mais m'avais murmurée qu'il y avait que du lait normal dedans. Apparemment elle utilisait seulement son lait spécial seulement chez elle pour baise avec les autres loups. Je constatai, pendant que la conversation roulait sans heurte d'un sujet à l'autre, que les soucis qu'il était susceptible d'avoir nourris sexuellement envers la bande s'était dissipées. Seth et moi nous éclipsâmes tôt afin d'être un peu tranquilles. Nous nous réfugiâmes dans son garage à lui et Leah et nous baisions dans la Golf. Après être vidée après 40 minutes de baise, il appuya sa tête sur mon corps nue et le dos contre le dossier et ferma les paupières, l'air éreinté.

'' Tu as besoin de dormir, Sethi.

'' Ça va aller.

Il s'empara de ma main ; sa peau était brûlante.

La chaleur que tu dégages, c'est aussi un truc de loup ou tu es en chaleur quand je te baise ?

'' Oui, pour les deux, notre température et légèrement plus élevée que la normal. Entre quarante-deux et quarante-trois degrés et monte quand on baiser a quarante-cinq maximum. Je souffre plus du tout de froids. Je pourrais baiser Leah dans une tempête de neige comme ça. (Il désigna son corps entièrement nu) sans grelotter. Elle aussi en passant. Les flocons se transformeraient en pluie à notre contact.

'' Sauf moi je serais congeler à moitié si tu essayerais. Riais-je à la blague.

'' Ouais probablement. Mais si tes entre nous deux tu aurais chaud dit-t-il en riant.

Mm tentant.

'' Et votre rapidité à cicatriser, c'est pareil ?

'' Oui. Tu veux voir ? C'est super cool j'ai de vielle seringue usée

Je reculais pétrifier de terreur quand il en sortie un du coffre a camps mais était en fait un canif qui chercher.

'' Non ! Range cette seringue, en comprenant ses intentions. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Range-moi ça tout de suite !

Il rit, obtempéra néanmoins.

'' À ta guise. Désolé j'avais oublié ta phobie. En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose, cette cicatrisation à la vitesse grande V. Impossible d'aller consulter le médecin quand on a une température censée vous tuer.

'' En effet. Et votre taille de queue ? Elle vient aussi de ça ? C'est pourquoi vous êtes préoccupés par Quil il est transformée non ?

'' Oui mais il hésite à me rejoindre ou a rejoindre Jake, il est un loup indécis. Mais la balance penche vers mon côté a cause qu'il aime beaucoup baiser Leah et Jack est un peu jaloux a cause qui se sens encore coupable envers ma sœur.

'' Quand c'est qui ont détectée qui était a veille de se transformée.

'' C'est quand son grand-père affirme qu'on pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur son front. Sa nous a surpris que sa soit 1 journées après durent une orgie de Jasmine ou il était invitée. Elle a mis la trayeuse par accident trop fort et sa déclenchée sa transformation et trente litre de semence animal sur elle vu que trayeuse a explosée sur le coup mais il ne l'a pas attaqué cette fois était plutôt de sa faute...

J'éclatais de rire en me tenant les côtes.

'' Mais normalement il n'y a pas d'âge précis… cette… énergie s'accumule, s'accumule, puis, un beau jour…

Il s'interrompit, garda le silence un bon moment.

'' Des fois, quand on est bouleversé, en train de baiser, ou vraiment en colère, ça déclenche le processus. Moi, j'allais bien, vu que je venais de prendre mon pied avec toi et Leah et ton patron. J'étais alors Heureux ((il eut un rire amer.) grâce à toi, surtout. Voilà pourquoi ça ne m'est pas arrivé plus tôt. Au lieu de cela, ça n'a cessé de s'amplifier peu à peu – j'étais comme une bombe sexuelle à retardement. Devine ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres ? Je suis rentrée de ton orgie de cinéma de cul avec ton patron et Leah, ce fameux jour, Leah était malade et Harry m'a accusée ma sœur d'avoir l'air bizarre. Ça a suffi, on a craqué. Alors on… on a explosé. Leah a failli lui arracher son visage ! Notre propre père tout comme Billy a subis pour Jacob. Sa nous a surpris tout les deux a cause aurais pensée que moi seul aurais explosée mais elle aussi en même temps. Donc rencontre directe le lendemain matin avec les anciens pour discutée de cette bizarrerie.

Il frissonna, tout pâle.

'' C'est à ce point-là ? Demandai-je en regrettant de ne pouvoir l'aider. Es-tu malheureux ?

'' Non. Plus maintenant, que tu es au courent, en tout cas. Je l'étais quand ma nature maudite de loup garou des Clearwater me forçais a nous privée de toi par la force, je suis un alpha de nature et Leah est devenue suiveuse, elle n'a pas voulu contestée mon rang. Mais depuis que tu es au courant ça va bien mieux. Avant, ça n'a pas été simple.

Il se pencha et posa sa joue contre ma poitrine. Le silence s'installa. À quoi pensait-il ? Je ne tenais peut-être pas à le savoir.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est le plus dur pour Leah ? Chuchotai-je.

'' C'est de me sentir coupable de te privée d'elle et lui faire de la peine en même temps, je me trouvais proche aussi cruelle en alpha que Jake murmura-t-il lentement. Comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne répondait plus de moi, qu'il valait mieux que tu ne sois pas là, ni toi ni les autres. Comme si j'étais un monstre susceptible de forcée Leah à te blesser. Tu a vu Jasmine, avant elle n'était pas aussi digne sexuellement parlant, mais Jacob s'est a nouveau emportée et contrairement a Leah qui a ratée la charge, Jasmine elle la reçu de dos, rien qu'une seconde, et… elle était de dos trop près d'elle, vu qui était en train de baise par en arrière… Désormais, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour réparer sa gaffe. Ils lisent dans ses pensées. Il connaît ses émotions… qui a envie d'être un cauchemar, un monstre ? Et puis, il y a la facilité avec laquelle ça me vient. Je suis bien meilleur que les autres contrairement a lui, a cause que Leah est une bonne entraîneuse sexuelle quand je baise avec ma sœur et que je perds le contrôle sa lui fait plus rien. Il fallait bien que je l'occuper pour l'empêcher de faire le mur et venir te voir en cachette pour te violer dans ton sommeil. Cela me rend-il moins humain qu'Embry ou Jacob ? Parfois, j'ai peur de… me perdre.

'' C'est difficile ? De… te retrouver ?

'' Au début, un peu, ça exige un peu te pratique pour muter d'un état à l'autre. Mais pour moi et Leah c'est plus aisé.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Parce que le sang de Utlapa le maudit est plus puissant que taha Aki le descendant des black. Je ne connais pas tout les détails mais je sais que ma famille descend de Utlapa et Jacob de taha Aki, c'est la première guerre de séparation du clan a cause autrefois on était beaucoup plus nombreux. Quil en sais mieux la dessus c'est lui qui est l'ancien qui fait la généalogie du clan.

'' Quil le troll ? Sursautai-je.

'' Pas lui, son arrière-grand-père. Nous somme cousin et c'est pour sa que Leah est le seul à pouvoir supportée de le baiser sans disons allez a hôpital, avant toi bien sûr. Leah a jamais été à hôpital a cause de lui en réalité. Ils se font la cours en se taquinant.

'' Et en quoi que le sang des Utlapa et de taha Aki a-t-elle de l'importance ?

'' C'est un bannissement qui a pris fin avec Éphraïm et Alucard mon arrière grand père et Quil faisaient partie des deux meutes en guerre territorial. Le père de ton violeur, Levi Uley aussi en fessait parti des black mais pas de la mienne. J'ai pour sa que on dit que j'ai le sang maudit, des deux côté de ma famille. Je n'aurais pas pu y échapper. Quil non plus d'ailleurs.

Il m'exposait tous ces détails d'une voix morne.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ? Demandai-je en espérant lui remonter le moral.

'' La vitesse et la baise bestialité évidement ! s'écria-t-il en retrouvant soudain le sourire pervers.

'' Plus qu'à moto ?

'' Aucune comparaison ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en hochant la tête.

'' A combien peux-tu…

'' Courir ou baiser ?

'' Courir ?

'' Très vite, comment te donner une idée ? Nous avons tenté de rattrapé… cette Dynes. Voila qui doit te parler, non ?

'' Oh que oui ! J'étais incapable d'imaginer ça – du loup plus rapide qu'un vampire. Quand Les hua se mettaient à galoper. Ils en devenaient presque invisibles et une d'elle allais a la vitesse de la lumière.

'' À ton tour, reprit-il. Raconte-moi quelque chose que tu te souviens que j'ignore. À propos des vampires, Comment as-tu réussi à supporter leur compagnie sexuelle ? Tu n'as pas eu les foies ?

'' Non, je ne crois pas.

Ma sécheresse calma ses ardeurs.

'' Dis-moi, recommença-t-il brusquement, pourquoi ton hybride a-t-il tué ce Félix ?

'' Parce qu'il m'avait violé dans le ancien studio de film de cul de Phil a Las Vegas et il allait me tuer après son amusement a cause était un obsédée sexuelle, c'était un jeu sexuelle, pour lui. Il a perdu la tête a cause la hybride a utilise ses puissant pouvoir pour lui faire explosée la tête et le corps complet dans une explosion de sang semblable a la bombe nucléaire, mais il a réussi avant de mourir a me mordre pour m'infectée a la main. Tu te rappelles, au printemps dernier, quand j'ai été hospitalisée à Las Vegas ?

'' C'est allé jusque-là ? Souffla-t-il, effaré et curieux à la fois.

'' Ce n'est pas passé loin, effectivement, confirmai-je en frottant ma cicatrice. Le viole ne me dérangeais pas trop vu que je suis actrice porno je suis habituer sauf contrairement au Hua qui se contrôlais avec moi : lui il ne se contrôlait pas du tout sur sa puissance physique de vampire. Je m'en suis sortie seulement avec une jambe fracturée et trois cote brisée. Tu ma bien vu avec Leah au bal avec la jambe cassée je crois.

Seth s'en aperçut mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

'' Comment il ta piéger celui qui ta passée dessus avant que ta copine le fasse explosée comme a Hiroshima.

'' En me fessant croire qui avais en otage pour violer Renée mais en fait il me fessait entendre un bout de film que j'avais tournée avec elle qui disais Bella, Bella c'est trop bon Bella...

Ils rient tristement.

'' Ha, ha oui désolé mais oui c'est malin comme piège finalement, alors c'est de la qui vient ta drôle de marque, celle qui est froide et qui a fait réagir Leah. Je peux toucher, je te promets de ne pas réagir comme elle.

Il l'inspecta sous un jour nouveau, retient un cri.

'' Oui, c'est bien ça, Félix ma mordu avant de mourir que le corps complet et la tête inclue explosée comme la bombe N carrément par la fille hybride de Mei hua, je crois que son sang de vampire a fait le champignon a cause qui a hurler : NON PAS HOROCHIMAS.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et sa peau cuivrée prit une étrange teinte jaunâtre. J'eus l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

'' Mais dans ce cas… tu ne devrais pas être…

'' Celle que j'ai oublié son nom m'a sauvée, soupirai-je. Une deuxième fois. Elle a sucé le venin, comme un peu avec un serpent à sonnette, vu que selon son père elle ne peut pas infectée comme les vrais vampires, a cause qu'elle est demi-humaine. Donc si elle me mordrait elle ne me transformerait pas. Tu vois.

La douleur de ma plaie béante mentale se réveilla, et je frémis. Je n'étais pas le seul, cependant. À côté de moi, Seth tremblais légèrement de la tête aux pieds. Au point que la voiture en bougeait.

'' Attention Sethi ! Calme toi sinon tu va faire du mal a Herbie et Leah va te trucidée vif.

'' Oui, haleta-t-il excuse Herbie riais-t-il avec humour.

Il agita en riant rapidement la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il s'apaisa. Hormis ses mains.

'' Ça va ?

'' Presque. Raconte-moi autre chose, que je ne te fait plus pensée à ça.

'' Que veux-tu savoir ?

'' Aucune idée. (Il avait fermé les yeux, concentré.) Ce qui n'est pas essentiel et de ce que tu te souviens, tiens. Est-ce que les autres Hua ont des talents particuliers ? Comme la fille de Mei hua ?

J'hésitai. Cela ressemblait à une question qu'il aurait pu posée à une espionne sexuelle, pas à une amie. En même temps, à quoi servait de taire ce que j'avais appris et de ce que je me souvenais ? Ça n'avait plus d'importance, désormais. Et puis, ça l'aiderait à garder la maîtrise de lui-même. L'image du dos détruit de Jasmine à l'esprit, les pôles de mes bras hérissées (je ne voyais pas comment le loup roux teindrais dans la voiture de Leah- il serait plutôt susceptible de démolir entièrement le garage en me violent par-dessus le marchée en bestialité.) je lui confiai donc tout la vérité que je me souvenais sur les autre hua.

'' Hermett est capable de dominer les émotions des gens par le toucher et il est vraiment très costaud aussi en orgie surtout. Je le surnommais Archie a cause ses deux copine sont Alice et Rosalie hua, la voyante et le top modèle sauf les cheveux sont inversée. Pas pour les manipuler, juste pour apaiser quelqu'un, par exemple son frère Alec quand il devient dingue. Ça rendrait pas mal service à Paul, ou a Leah, précisai-je dans une tentative de plaisanterie faiblarde mais qui réussi vu qui riais. Quant à Alice alias Betty au cheveu de Veronica c'est la tente vampire de Maya, elle prévoyait les événements, le futur. Mais pas de façon très nette. Au premier abord elle paraît cinglée surtout pour faire des porno costumée chose qu'elle raffole a faire avec tout le monde pour coucher avec elle, il faut se la jouer poupée Barbie SM avec elle, c'est sa façon de se contrôler avec les humain mais parfois quand la situation presse elle peut faire outre et coucher avec moi je crois que on la fait pendant que je me fessais traquer a las Vegas je crois. Elle fessait même des blague en imitant les sirènes dans Dracula de Coppola, a cause qu'elle est la deuxième a adorée faire du théâtre dans la famille. Mais Maya elle sembla avoir le don évitée le danger qui la vise mais elle a le même regard que elle quand elle voit quelque chose dans le futur.

Comme la fois ou elle avait deviné ma mort prochaine… et ma transformation en vampire. Deux incidents qui ne s'étaient finalement pas produits par ma faute. Et ne se produiraient jamais. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade; j'eus l'impression que je manquais d'air, qu'on m'avait privée de mes poumons.

À côté de moi, Seth, sous contrôle à présent, ne s'agitait plus et machinalement je me doigtais sans m'en rendre compte mais lui si.

'' Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? me demanda-t-il doucement. Tu veux encore baiser?

Il tira doucement sur l'un de mes bras qui étreignaient mon ma chatte de mes doigt, laissant tombe quand je résistais je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je les avais déplacés pour me doigtée.

'' Ça t'arrive quand tu es émue et confuse, ajouta-t-il, Leah me la fait remarquer mais elle s'en plaignait pas pour pas te vexée, elle te trouvait sexy te voir te doitée.

'' Depuis que je suis amnésique, il m'est douloureux de me souvenir d'eux, avouai-je. C'est comme si ma mémoire était un trou noir et que je ne pouvais plus respirer. Comme si je me brisais en mille morceaux et sa me transforme en zombi sexuelle.

J'étais étonnée du nombre de choses que j'étais à même de confier à Seth, désormais. Nous n'avons plus de secrets sexuelle l'un pour l'autre. Il me caressa les cheveux.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je n'en parlerai plus. Je suis navré.

'' Ça ira, haletai-je. Ça se produit tout le temps. Tu n'y es pour rien.

'' On forme un drôle de couple de dingo aussi pire que Jaz-neige et les 7 queues de loups garou ? Ni toi ni Leah et ni moi ne tournons très rond quand nous baisons.

'' De vrais tocards sexuelle, acquiesçai-je.

'' Au moins, nous pouvons nous soutenir sexuellement, soupira-t-il, visiblement réconfortée par l'idée.

'' Oui, reconnus-je moi aussi soulagée.

'' J'ai une théorie sur pourquoi tu te doigt sans y pensée. Tu veux l'entendre.

'' Si tu veux.

'' Je parie a cause que ton amnésie mental d'hypnose tu ne te souviens pas ce qui te fessais craquée d'eux mais ton corps physique s'en souvient lui et sa te manque et sa t'agace a cause que tu t'en souviens pas.

'' Mm oui peut-être tu a raison la dessus.

Je trouvais sa théorie très réaliste.

'' Alors comme activité sexuelle on pourrait moi et Leah essayer de trouver ce que tu réclame ton corps sexuellement.

'' D'accord dit Bella on pourra essayer sa comme jeux.

Il se fessait une deuxième ronde par arrière en tentant de me donner du plaisir évidement sa me plaisais mais mon corps ne réagissais pas et avais toujours cette Mani donc était pas le sexe anal la clé mais je me laissais faire a cause sa me plaisais quand même a cause sa fessait longtemps que on m'avait pas enculé comme sa.

Mais, lorsque nous étions ensemble pour baiser, les choses étaient en effet moins dures. Malheur ment, Seth estimait qu'il avait un tâche horrible et dangereux à remplir, si bien que je me retrouvais souvent seule, confinée à La Push par mesure de sécurité, mais rien pour m'occuper l'esprit et me détourner de mes tourments sexuelles.

Envahir l'espace d'Harry me gênait. Je révisais mes maths en vue de l'examen qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante, mais ça ne pouvait remplir ma vie de prostituée. Lorsque j'étais désœuvrée, je me sentais obligée de faire la conversation au vieil indien, par contre contrairement a Billy, il était du gère plutôt agréable à me taquiner avec des blague de cul. Par contre Sue ne m'aimais pas tellement, même si elle se forçait à être gentille avec moi. Bref, mon malaise augmentait de plus belle.

Par contre le mercredi après-midi, pour varier les plaisirs. J'allai chez Jasmine la nympho hebdomadaire. La jeune femme était une joyeuse pute et ne restait jamais en place pour baiser. Je me traînais derrière elle tandis qu'elle vaquait dans sa ferme de semence sexuelle de loup garou et son jardin, nettoyant une tache imaginaire, arrachant une mauvaise herbe et me parlant de tout ses nuit a baiser sa famille de loup, réparant un gond brisée et cuisinant ses recette érotique de lait masculin du matin au soir et évidement entre-temps me baiser a cause que je fessais erreur de goûtée a ses plat érotique. J'étais la remplacent de Seth dans son horaire. Elle se plaignit un peu de l'appétit sexuelle sans cesse grandissant des garçons (a cause de tout ses nuit supplémentaire, a la baiser), mais il était facile de comprendre qu'elle adorait les satisfaire sexuellement d'eux. Sa compagnie sexuelle était agréable – elle est après tout, nous étions maintenant l'une comme l'autre des putes à loups.

Au bout de quelques heures, Jacob revint, et je ne restais que le temps de m'enquérir que Seth et Leah se portait bien, et qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf, avant de m'éclipser. L'aura sexuelle d'amour et de bien-être qui entourait le couple libertine était plus délicate à absorber en doses concentrées, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne alentour pour la diluer.

Je retournai donc à mes errances sur la plage, à arpenter le long croissant rocailleux dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

La solitude ne me valait rien. Ma récente honnêteté envers Seth m'avait amené à penser au Hua et à les évoquer beaucoup trop souvent. Par ailleurs, j'étais foncièrement inquiète pour Leah et son frère, terrifiée pour Charlie et Maya et les autres traqueurs, de plus en plus intime sexuellement avec mon meilleur client sans même avoir consciemment décidé de suivre cette pente et infichu de réagir à cette fâcheuse tendance de prostituée. J'eus beau faire ma réflexion, ne parvint à me détourner bien longtemps de la souffrance qui déchirait ma poitrine. C'en fut au point que je finis par ne plus pouvoir marcher parce que j'étais à bout de souffle, et que je dus m'asseoir sur un rocher à moitié sec ou je me repliai sur moi-même. C'est ainsi que Leah me trouva et, rien qu'à son visage, je compris qu'elle avait immédiatement deviné.

'' Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle, aussitôt.

Me relevant, elle enroula ses bras autour de mes épaules, et ce ne fut qu'alors que je me rendis compte que j'avais froid. Sa chaleur féminine déclencha mes frottements, mais au moins, elle présent, je respirai de nouveau normalement.

'' Je te gâche tes vacances, s'accusa-t-elle en m'escortant vers le village.

'' Bien sûr que non. J'avais rien prévu, de toute façon. Et je n'aime pas les congés de printemps.

'' Je me débrouillerai pour me libérer, demain matin. Seth et les autres peuvent se passer de moi. On fera quelque chose d'amusant, Seth ma dit que vous avez un nouveau jeu sexuelle je pourrais peut-être le faire.

'' Oui riais-je légèrement, Seth pense que quelque chose de physique me manque quand je vous baise et il a essayé de le trouver mais il n'a pas réussi a cause je me souviens pas ce qui me fessais craquer chez mes Hua.

'' Mm logiquement tu fessais plus dans le lesbianisme que dans hétérosexualité, Seth est purement hétéro donc il n'a pas été simple de trouver pour lui, alors il n'a pas essayé peut-être de te manger la chatte, logiquement c'est ce que les guine de porno se fond quand ils s'amusent non ?

'' Mm peut-être.

Un mot qui semblait déplacé dans ma vie sexuelle actuelle, à peine compréhensible, bizarre.

'' Amusant ?

'' C'est exactement ce qu'il te faut pour baiser. Voyons un peu…

Elle contempla les grosses vagues grises à l'horizon et, tout à coup, parut frappé par l'inspiration.

'' Ça y est ! Après ou avant la baise on pourrait faire une autre promesse à tenir a Seth.

'' De quoi parles-tu ?

Lâchant ma main, elle me montra l'extrémité sud de la plage où l'acte de cercle se terminait en cul-de-sac, au pied de falaises abruptes. Je ne compris pas.

'' Ne t'avais tu pas promis a Seth de t'emmener plonger de là-haut ?

Je tressaillis.

'' Oui, ça risque d'être plutôt froid, mais pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Tu ne sens pas le temps change ? Et la pression atmosphérique ? Il fera plus tiède demain. Alors partante ?

Les eaux sombres n'étaient pas attirantes et, vues sous cet angle. Les falaises paraissaient encore plus élevées. Sauf que je n'avais pas entendu la voix de Janes depuis des jours. Ce qui d'ailleurs, expliquait sûrement ma morosité. J'étais accro à mes hallucinations hypnotise. Sans elle, mon état empirait. Sauter d'une paroi rocheuse avait tout les chances de me combler mon manque de mémoire amnésique.

'' Bien sûr que oui ! Tu as raison, ce sera marrant.

'' Marché conclu, alors.

'' Et maintenant, allons baiser.

Les cernes commençaient à se graver définitivement sous ses yeux, ce qui ne me plaisait pas.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tôt dans les bras de Leah encore endormie après cette orgie et j'en profitais pour porter un catimini un change de vêtements dans la caravane.

J'avais le sentiment que Charlie n'approuverait pas plus le plan de la journée qu'il n'aurait apprécié que je joue les casse-cou sexuelle à Moto.

La perspective de me divertir un peu m'exaltait presque. Ce serait peut-être amusant, en effet. Un rendez-vous avec Leah et Seth plus tard, un rendez-vous auditif avec Janes… Je ricanai intérieurement. Seth avait beau affirmer que nous étions deux dingues sexuels comparatifs à Jasmine, c'était moi la plus atteinte qu'elle. En comparaison, un loup-garou avait des allures de normalité.

Je m'attendais à ce que Leah, comme d'ordinaire, sorte m'accueillir en entendant le rugissement du moteur. Il n'en fit rien, et je me dis qu'elle dormait sans doute encore qu'à cela ne tienne, j'attendrais- autant qu'elle en profite un maximum. Elle avait besoin de se reposer pour me baiser plus tard, et cela permettrait à la température d'augmenter un peu. Elle ne s'était pas trompée – dans la nuit, la météo s'était modifiée. Une épaisse couche de nuages alourdissait l'atmosphère, la rendant presque suffocante. Vu la chaleur, je laissai mon sweat-shirt dans la voiture avant de frapper à la porte.

'' Entre, Bella, lança Harry.

Attablé dans la cuisine, il mangeait un bol de céréales.

'' Lily dort ?

'' Hum… non.

Il posa sa cuiller, fronça les sourcils.

'' Que s'est-il passé ? M'écriai-je, aussitôt alarmée par son comportement.

'' Embry, Jared et Paul ont trouvé des traces fraîches tôt ce matin. Jacob et Seth sont partis les rejoindre. Leah allais en renfort arrivée en premier sur les lieux. Jack avait bonne espoir; Il est plus au moins coincé dans les montagnes. Il pense qu'ils devraient réussir à en terminer aujourd'hui.

'' Oh non ! Murmurai-je.

'' Tu apprécies tellement baiser à La push à ce point que tu voudrais y prolonger ta condamnation sexuelle à résidence ? Rigola-t-il.

'' Ne plaisantez pas, Harry. Cette histoire est trop effrayante.

'' Tu as raison, admit-il sans se départir de sa satisfaction de m'avoir provoqué. C'est un malin, celle-là.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

'' Ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que tu le penses, me rassura-t-il. Jacob et Seth sait ce qu'il fait. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi et Maya. L'armoire à glace ne tient pas à les affronter. Il essaie juste de les contourner… pour attendre Maya.

'' Comment Jacob peut-il être aussi sûr de lui ? Ils n'ont même pas réussi à éliminer Dynes, jusqu'à maintenant elle est toujours vivante. C'était peut-être un coup de chance.

'' A cause cette vampire-là les a bernée en grimpant au arbre, ta déjà vu un loup grimper a un arbre et sauté de branche en branche. Il pensait qu'elle allait bien atterrir quelque part mais elle a sautée dans la mer sans touche le sol. Mais si elle avait fait une fausse manœuvre, il l'aurait eu facilement vu que nous sommes très scrupuleux, Bella. Nous ne laissons jamais rien laisser au hasard. Tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir se transmet de père en fils depuis des générations, du moins de sa famille des blacks.

Cela ne me réconforta pas autant qu'il l'espérait sans doute. Je gardais un souvenir bien trop précis d'un Dimitri imparable et aussi venimeux qu'une vipère. S'il ne parvenait pas à les feinter, il se résoudrait à leur rentrer dedans. Harry retourna à son petit déjeuner, tandis que je m'asseyais sur le divan et zappais au hasard sur la télévision. Je ne tardai pas à étouffer, dans cette petite pièce, et un sentiment de claustrophobie, renforcé par les rideaux tirés sur les fenêtres qui m'empêchaient de voir dehors, me submergea.

'' Je serais sur la plage, annonçai-je en me précipitant à l'extérieur.

Malheureusement, le grand air ne me fût guère secourable. Les nuages bas entretenaient mon impression d'enfermement. Je me dirigeai vers la grève, avec le sentiment que les bois étaient étrangement déserts. Je n'y aperçus aucun animal – ni oiseaux ni écureuils -, n'entendis aucun bruit non plus. Le silence était sinistre ; même le son du vent dans les arbres s'était tu.

J'avais beau savoir que c'était dû à la météo, j'avais les nerfs en pelote. Même mes pauvres sens d'humaine percevaient la lourde et chaude pression atmosphérique, qui augurait d'une violente tempête à venir. Ce qui me confirma un coup d'œil au ciel : Malgré l'absence de vent, les nuages tournoyaient lentement; les plus proches, gris clair, dissimulaient mal une deuxième couche d'un mauve abominable. La nuée nous réservait un déchaînement féroce pour plus tard. Les animaux se cachaient.

Sitôt sur la plage, je regrettais d'être venue. J'en avais assez de cet endroit. J'y avais déambulé presque quotidiennement seule. Mes cauchemars étaient-ils très différents de cela ? En même temps, ou aller ? Je gagnai à pas lents l'arbre mort et m'y assis en m'adossant à ses racines enchevêtrées. Morose, je contemplai le ciel furieux, attendant que les premières gouttes rompent la quiétude.

Je m'efforçais de ne pas songer aux dangers auxquels Seth et ses amis s'exposaient à cette heure. Rien ne devait arrivée à Seth – l'idée était par trop intolérable. J'avais déjà tant perdu. Le dessin m'arracherait-il les maigres lambeaux de paix qu'il me restait ? Ça me semblait injuste, déséquilibré. Mais j'avais peut-être violé une règle dont je n'avais pas conscience ou que je l'avais oublié, traversé une ligne marquant ma condamnation. Et j'avais sans doute tort de m'impliquer autant dans les mythes et les légendes et de tourner le dos au monde des humains. Non, Seth s'en sortirait indemne ! Il fallait que j'y croie, sinon je craquerais. En grognant, je bondis sur mes pieds. J'étais incapable de me tenir tranquille, mieux valait encore marcher.

J'avais vraiment escompté d'entendre Janes ou pire sa sœur hybride, ce matin-là. Comme si c'était la seule chose à même de rendre vivable cette journée. Le trou s'était envenimé, ces derniers temps à croire qu'il se vengeait de l'époque ou la présence de Leah et Seth l'avait dompté. Les bords de la plaie brûlaient.

La houle avait forci, et les vagues s'écrasaient plus brutalement sur les rochers, bien qu'il n'y eût pas un souffle de vent. Autour de moi, l'univers tourbillonnait, même si j'étais comme enveloppée dans une bulle de calme. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité, je le sentais dans mes cheveux. Au loin, l'océan était encore plus démonté qu'au bord de la plage. Les déferlantes s'abattaient contre le rempart des falaises dans de grandes gerbes d'écume. L'air était immobile, et pourtant les nuages roulaient de plus en plus vite, donnant l'impression étrange et effrayante qu'ils se déplaçaient de par leur seule volonté, ce qui accentuait mon malaise.

L'étroite falaise évoquait l'aiguille de ma phobie contre le ciel livide. Je me rappelai soudain le jour où Seth m'avait parlé de Jacob et sa bande. Je revis les garçons – des loups garous- se jeter dans le vide. L'image des corps qui tombaient en tournant était encore très vive dans mon esprit. J'imaginai l'incroyable liberté de la chute… J'inventai les échos de la voix de Janes et de sa sœur hybride, furieuse, veloutés, parfaites… L'incendie dans ma poitrine se déchaîna, me tortura. Il y avait forcément un moyen de l'éteindre. La douleur augmentait, de plus en plus intolérable. Je contemplai les falaises et les vagues moutonnantes.

Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas apaiser le feu tout de suite ? Seth m'avait promis un plongeon, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était indisponible que je devais refuser la distraction qui m'était si nécessaire. Qui l'était d'autant plus que Seth était en train de risquer sa vie. À cause de moi, dans le fond, car sans moi, Dynes n'aurait déjà capturée Maya dans les parages… ailleurs, loin d'ici, oui. S'il arrivait malheur à Leah, j'en serais responsable. Cette prise de conscience me fit mal ; je repartis en courant en direction de la maison des clairewater, ou m'attendait la Chevrolet.

Je connaissais la piste qui me conduirait au plus près des falaises, mais je dû batailler un peu pour dénicher le sentier qui me mènerait à leur bord. Tout en le suivant, je cherchai des yeux des bifurcations, me souvenant que Seth avait parlé de commencer par une saillie moins haute, mais le chemin sinuait jusqu'au précipice, n'offrant aucune possibilité de tourner. Je ne disposais pas du temps suffisant pour trouver un autre accès, plus bas sur le flanc des rochers, car la tempête n'était plus loin à présent. Le vent atteignait enfin le sol ; les nuages se rapprochaient de la terre. Au moment ou je parvins à l'endroit ou le sentier s'élargissait en impasse sur la mer, les premières gouttes crépitèrent.

Je n'eus aucun mal à me convaincre de renoncer à la saillie située à mi pente. Je voulais sauter du sommet; c'était l'image qui m'avait hantée. J'exigeais la plus longue chute, afin d'avoir l'impression de voler. J'étais consciente que je m'apprêtais à commettre l'acte la plus idiot et cruche et la plus téméraire de mon existence. Cela m'arracha un sourire. Déjà, la douleur de mon cœur s'estompait, comme si mon corps avait deviné que la voix de Janes et de sa sœur allait bientôt retentir…

Bizarrement, la mer paraissait très loin, plus qu'avant quand j'étais encore dans l'arbre. Je songeai à la température de l'eau en grimaçant. Mais bon, ça n'allait pas m'arrêter. Les rafales étaient violentes, maintenant, et la pluie me fouettait en tournoyant. J'avançai jusqu'au bord, en gardant les yeux fixé sur le vide qui s'étalait devant moi. Je tâtonnai du pied, à l'aveugle, jusqu'à deviner l'endroit ou la roche le cédait au néant. J'inspirai profondément, retins mon souffle, attendis.

« Bella. »

En souriant, j'exhalai.

'' Oui ? Janes.

Je n'avais pas répondu tout fort, par peur que le son ne détruise la splendide illusion. _Elle_ semblait si réel, si proche. Ce n'était que quand elle me grondait comme une maîtresse sadomasosiste que je retrouvais un peu la vraie mémoire de ses intonations, la texture veloutée et mélodieuse qui n'appartenait qu'à la plus noble des voix.

« Ne fais pas ça », me supplia-t-elle

'' Janes tu voulais que je sois humaine. Eh bien, regarde.

« Je t'en prie, je n'ai jamais voulu sa, recule pour moi Bella. »

'' C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu acceptes de rester avec moi janes.

« S'il te plait. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis dans le tourbillon de pluie qui ébouriffait mes cheveux et trempaient mes vêtements, me mouillant autant que si j'avais déjà sauté. Je tanguai sur la paume de mes pieds.

« Non, Bella espèce de salle putain tu mérite le fouet ! » hurla la voix.

Elle était en colère et était la voix de son hybride de sœur qui l'avais remplacée, et cette colère était si belle ! Je souris, leva les bras comme pour plonger, offrant mon visage à l'averse. Je me penchai en avant, m'accroupissant pour avoir plus de ressort… et me jetai du haut de la falaise.

Je chutai comme un météore, en hurlant de toutes mes forces, mais c'était un cri de bonheur et non de peur. Le vent m'opposait sa résistance, essayant en vain de lutter contre l'inéluctable gravité, me repoussant, me ballottant en spirales semblables à celles d'une fusée s'écrasant à terre. « Oui ! » Le mot résonna dans mon crâne quand je fendis la surface. L'eau était glacée, encore plus que ce que j'avais craint, pourtant les frissons ne faisaient qu'ajouter au plaisir. J'étais très fière de moi lorsque je m'enfonçai dans l'océan gelé et noir. Pas un instant je n'avais été victime de la terreur. Ça n'avait été que pure adrénaline. Finalement, le saut n'était pas du tout effrayant. En quoi cela constituait-il un défi ?

C'est alors que le courant m'emporta.

J'avais été si occupée à songer à la hauteur des falaises, au danger évident de leurs parois élevées et à pic que je n'avais pas un instant pensé à la mer sombre qui m'attendait en bas. Je n'avais pas envisagé que la véritable menace qui me guettait se trouvait sous le violent ressac.

J'eus l'impression que les vagues se disputaient mon corps, me secouant de tous côtés comme si elles avaient la ferme intention de me couper en deux. Je savais comment échapper à un courant de retour : nager parallèlement à la plage au lieu de tenter de rejoindre la grève. Malheureusement, cela ne m'était guère utile puisque j'avais perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Je ne savais même plus où était la surface. Partout, ce n'était qu'eaux noires et déchaînées, où ne filtrait aucune lueur. Si la gravité m'avait emportée en dépit de l'air, elle était impuissante face aux déferlantes. Je ne sentais nulle attraction, vers le fond ou ailleurs, juste la force des courants qui me bringuebalaient comme une poupée de chiffon.

Je luttai pour conserver mes réserves d'oxygène et garder mes lèvres serrées.

La présence de mon hallucination ne me surprit pas. Edward me devait bien ça, vu que j'étais en train de mourir. Certitude qui, elle, m'étonna. J'allais me noyer. Je me noyais.

« Continue à nager ! M'encouragea-t-il avec des accents désespérés.

'' Où donc ? » Répliquai-je mentalement. J'étais cernée par les ténèbres.

« Arrête ça ! Explosa-t-il. Je t'interdis de renoncer ! »

Le froid engourdissait mes membres, et je n'avais plus autant qu'avant l'impression d'être ballottée. C'était plutôt une espèce de vertige, à présent, une impression de tourner sans fin dans les remous. Malgré tout, je lui obéis, obligeant mes bras à s'agiter et mes jambes à pousser, en dépit des changements de direction constants auxquels j'étais soumise. Hélas, cela ne servait à rien.

« Bats-toi ! hurla-t-il. Je t'en supplie, bats-toi, Bella !

« Pourquoi ? »

Je n'avais plus envie de lutter. Et ce ne fut pas le vertige, le froid ou l'épuisement de mes muscles qui m'amena à abandonner la partie. J'étais presque contente que c'en fût terminé. Cette mort était préférable à celles auxquelles j'avais déjà été confrontée. Étrangement paisible. Savoir la fin proche était réconfortant. Je songeai brièvement aux clichés qui affirment que votre vie défile devant vos yeux. Je n'eus pas cette malchance. Qui aurait d'ailleurs souhaité visionner la rediffusion de ma pauvre existence ?

En revanche, je le vis, lui, sans pour autant retrouver le désir de résister. L'image était si claire, tellement plus définie que dans mes souvenirs. Mon inconscient avait emmagasiné Edward dans les moindres détails de sa perfection, le préservant pour cet ultime moment. Son visage sans défauts était aussi réel que s'il avait été présent, avec l'exacte nuance de sa peau glacée, la forme de ses lèvres, la courbe de sa mâchoire, l'étincelle d'or de ses prunelles enragées. Il était courroucé, naturellement, parce que je démissionnais. Il serrait les dents ; la fureur dilatait ses narines.

« Non ! Bella ! Non ! »

Mes oreilles étaient submergées par l'océan glacial, et pourtant le ténor était plus distinct qu'avant. Ignorant ses suppliques, je me concentrai sur le son de sa voix. Pourquoi aurais-je résisté, alors que j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il fût là ? Malgré mes poumons brûlants et mes jambes assaillies par les crampes, j'étais contente. J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait le vrai bonheur.

Le bonheur, il rendait mes souvenir grâce a la mort plutôt agréable.

Soudain, le courant m'emporta, me projetant contre quelque chose de dur, un rocher invisible dans l'obscurité qui heurta brutalement ma poitrine, telle une barre de fer, et l'oxygène s'échappa de mes poumons en un flot de bulles argentées. L'eau envahit ma gorge m'étranglant, m'incendiant. La barre de fer parut m'attirer vers elle, m'entraînant loin de Janes et de la comtesse sanglante de Roumanie, encore plus loi dans le noir, vers le fond de l'océan.

« Au revoir, je vous aime tout les deux. » telles furent mes dernières pensées perverses.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Ophélie

À cet instant, ma tête remonta à la surface.

Très désorientant. Moi qui avais été si sûre de couler !

La houle acharnée m'expédia contre d'autre rochers qui me mordirent le dos et, à force, expulsèrent l'eau de mes poumons en torrent énormes et stupéfiants qui dégoulinèrent de ma bouche et de mon nez. Le sel me brûlait à l'intérieur, le liquide qui encombrait ma gorge m'empêchait d'aspirer une goulée d'air, et les pierres meurtrissaient mes omoplates et mes reins. En dépit des vagues qui mugissaient autour de moi, je ne bougeais plus. Partout, je m'apercevais que la mer, la mer, la mer qui léchait mon visage.

'' Respire salle pute ! Sinon je vais te laminer en te violent pour que tu respire ! M'ordonna une voix anxieuse et furieuse.

Pas celle de Janes ni de l'hybride. J'éprouvai un brusque élancement lors que la reconnus.

Je ne parvins pas à obtempérer. Les cascades qui jaillissaient de ma bouche ne s'interrompaient pas assez longtemps pour que j'arrive à reprendre mon souffle. Et l'eau sombre et glacée s'infiltrait de nouveau dans mes poumons.

''Respire, Bella ! Allez ! Respire ! Me suppliai ma Lily.

Des tâches noires s'épanouirent devant mes yeux, de plus en plus grosses, obscurcissant la lumière. Je me heurtai contre un rocher. Il n'était pas gelé comme l'océan. Elle était même chaude. Je compris qu'il s'agissait de la main de Leah qui me frappait mon dos pour m'obliger à recracher ce qu'il restait d'eau à l'intérieur de moi. La barre de fer qui m'avait tirée hors de la mer avait été également… chaude… j'avais le vertige ; les point noirs cachaient tout. Étais-je en train de mourir une deuxième fois ? Sauf que je n'aimais pas cette mort, elle n'était pas aussi bien que la précédente. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité, sans rien qui valût la peine d'être regardé. Le bruit des vagues s'estompa dans les ténèbres, se réduisant à un murmure qui paraissaient provenir de mes oreilles.

'' Bella ? demanda Leah, un peu moins tendu qu'auparavant. Bella chérie, tu m'entends ?

Le contenu de mon crâne tanguait et balançait de manière nauséeuse, comme s'il avait rejoint la mare déchaînée.

'' Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle perdu conscience ? S'enquit quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette voix-là me ramena à la réalité. Je me rendis compte de mon immobilité. Le courant avait disparu, les ballottements ne se trouvaient plus dans ma tête. La surface sur laquelle j'étais allongée, dure et stable, griffait vaguement mes bras nus.

'' Je ne sais pas maya, répondit Leah avec des accents frénétiques. Mais merci de m'avoir prévenue tes dons de spider-girl sont utiles.

Elle paraissait tout proche. Des mains si chaudes qu'elles ne pouvaient que lui appartenir, écartèrent mes cheveux de mes joues.

'' Quelque minutes ? Enchaîna-t-elle. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour la tirer sur la plage.

Le chuchotis dans mes tympans n'était pas les vagues, mais l'air qui soulevait de nouveau mes poumons. Chaque inspiration et expiration me brûlait, les conduits à vif, comme flotté au papier d'émeri. Mais bon, j'étais vivante. Et je grelottais. Des milliers de gouttelettes glaciales transperçaient ma peau, renforçant l'impression de froid.

'' Elle respire. Elle va revenir à elle. Nous devrions la mettre au chaud. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette pâleur… grande sœur.

J'identifiais Seth son loup alpha.

'' Tu crois qu'on peut la déplacer ?

'' Elle n'est pas blessée le dos ni rien quand elle est tombée.

'' Aucune idée je ne suis pas médecin.

Ils hésitaient. J'essayais d'ouvrir les paupières. D'abord, je ne distinguai rien d'autre que les nuages violet sombre qui déversaient leur pluie gelée sur moi.

'' Lily ? Croassai-je.

Son visage envahit mon champ de vision.

'' Oh ! Souffla-t-il, et le soulagement se dessina sur ses traits. Oh, Isa ! Tu va bien ? Tu M'entends ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

'' Juste mal a la tête a cause je me suis souvenue que l'un des hua ressemblais a la comtesse sanglante de Roumanie mais j'ai oublie son nom et aussi a … à la g-gorge, bégayai-je, en claquant des dents.

'' Dans ce cas, nous allons t'emmener d'ici, décida-t-elle.

Glissant un bras sous moi, elle me souleva sans effort, comme s'il avait ramassée une boîte ville, elle était nue totalement. Elle se courba pour tenter de me protéger de l'averse. Ma tête roula sur sa poitrine, et je la contemplai sans la voir l'océan furieux qui maltraitait la grève.

'' Tu l'as ? lança Leah.

'' Oui, je m'occupe d'elle et Maya. Toi, retourne à l'hôpital. Je t'y rejoindrais plus tard. Va-y petit frère.

Toujours étourdie, je mis un moment à comprendre ces mots. Comme Seth ne répondait pas, je me demandai s'il avait déjà filé. La mer dévorait le sable, ruait, comme si elle avait été énervée que je lui aie échappée. Mes yeux anxieux aperçurent un éclat de couleur, une flammèche rousse comme du sang qui dansait sur la houle sombre, loin au large. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Étais-je dans les vapes ? J'étais hantée par le souvenir de l'eau noir bouillonnante, par celui d'être tellement perdue que je ne savais plus ou étaient le haut, le bas. Perdue… et pourtant Leah et Maya, Leah qui courait à moitié en direction de la route.

'' Comment m'as-tu trouvée ? Haletai-je.

'' Je te cherchais. J'ai suivi les traces de pneu de ta voiture, et puis je t'ai entendue hurler… (Elle frissonna.) Pourquoi as-tu sauté, Bella ? Tu ne t'es pas doutée qu'une tempête se préparait ? Tu n'aurais pas pu m'attendre ?

La colère était en train de prendre le pas sur son soulagement.

'' Désolée, marmonnai-je. C'était idiot et vraiment con de ma part mais je voulais avoir mes flashes back.

'' Tu peux le dire ! S'exclama-t-elle en hochant le menton, m'aspergeant de gouttes de pluie. Ça ne t'ennuierait pas de me garder tes bêtises de flash back d'amnésie quand je suis là ? Je n'arriverai pas à me concentrer si je passe mon temps à t'imaginer en train de te tuer en plongeant des falaises derrières mon dos.

'' D'accord. Pas de problème Lily.

Je toussais, telle une grosse fumeuse. Je voulus m'éclaircir la gorge, grimaçai de douleur.

'' Que s'est-il passé ? Repris-je. Avez-vous mis la main sur… elle ?

Je tremblai, malgré la chaleur ahurissante qui émanait de son corps nue.

'' Non, était une fausse alerte ce n'était pas une volturi vu qu'elle parlait mexicain, elle nous a dit qu'elle était végétarienne. Et fessais des repérages tout seule. Un cas isolé autrement dit. Sûrement une des copine des Hua du sud, tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait des copains vampire au Mexique je crois. Elle a pris peur et ses sauver de nous en sautant dans l'océan. Sur ce terrain-là et les saute d'arbre en arbre, les buveurs de sang nous dominent largement. C'est pourquoi même si elle assurait qu'était une végétarienne, je me suis rué ici. J'avais peur qu'elle aurait craquée pour s'amusée à te violer par exemple et nous devancé à la nage. Tu passes tellement de temps sur la plage.

'' Maya est rentrée avec toi… tout le monde est à la maison ?

J'espérais qu'elles ne continuaient pas à traquer une femme vampire qui était même pas carnivore.

'' En quelque sorte.

Je m'efforçai de déchiffrer son expression. Ses yeux étaient plissées, soit parce qu'elle s'inquiétait, soit parce qu'elle avait du chagrin. Soudain, ses paroles précédentes firent mouche.

'' Tu as parlé d'hôpital… il y a un blessé ? Elle s'est défendu même si elle était innocente ?

Ma voix avait déraillé dans les aigus, ce qui donnait un résultat bizarre, vu sa tout nouvelle raucité.

'' Non, non. C'est Maya et Jasmine qui nous l'a annoncé. Mon… père a eu une attaque ce matin, tout juste après que tu sois partie a la plage. dit-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

'' Harry ? Mais on s'est parler juste ce matin et il était bien ? Oh non ! Juste après mon départ ! Charlie est au courant ?

'' Oui, il est à son chevet. Avec mon père et Billy aussi.

'' Harry va s'en sortir ?

'' Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'espoir, soupira-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Tout à coup, la culpabilité me donna la nausée. Je m'en voulus de cet imbécile de plongeon du haut des falaises. Ils avaient d'autres priorités que s'inquiéter pour moi. J'avais vraiment choisi le mauvais moment !

'' Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

La pluie cessa brutalement, et je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà chez Harry Clearwater, à l'abri. Dehors, la tempête redoublait.

'' Reste ici avec Maya, ordonna-t-elle ne me jetant sur le canapé. Je vais te chercher des fringues sèches.

Je laissai mes yeux s'habituer à la pénombre pendant que Leah filait dans sa chambre. Sans Harry et ses blague pervers, la pièce surchargée paraissait vide, presque désolée. Un peu menaçante aussi, au moins maya était avec moi mais semblais en état de choc aussi, sans doute parce que je savais ou il se trouvait. Leah revint au bout de quelque secondes et me lança un tas de tissus gris qui était des vielle robe.

'' Ça risque d'être bien trop grande, mais je n'ai rien de mieux. Veut… tu que on sorte pendant que tu t'habilles.

'' Leah tes nue en permanence et tu a du gène à me voir nue pour que je habille.

'' Euh ouais c'est idiot de pensée sa, vu que je n'avais pas pensée que je suis une fille aussi.

Maya souriais a la blague.

Elle s'assit sur le plancher, tout près de moi, tête contre le canapé quand avait-t-elle dormi pour la dernière fois ? Elle paraissait aussi épuisée que moi. Elle bailla.

'' Un peu de repos ne me ferait pas de mal, j'imagine…

Elle ferma les yeux je l'imitai.

Pauvre Harry ! J'étais probablement la dernière fille à qui il avait parlé avant son attaque. Et Sue ! Charlie allait être dans tous ses états. Harry était l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui la jamais dénoncée pour son proxénète avec moi. En dépit du pessimiste de sa fille. J'espérais que tout allait s'arranger. Pour Charlie. Pour Sue, ma Lily et Seth…

Le canapé était placé juste à côté du radiateur, et j'étais réchauffée, à présent, en dépit de mes vêtements mouillés. Mes poumons irradiaient d'une douleur qui me poussait plus au sommeil qu'à l'insomnie. Je m'en voulus vaguement de m'assoupir… ou était-ce que j'étais en train de succomber à une commotion ? Maya et Leah se mettais à ronfler doucement en produisant un son aussi apaisant qu'une berceuse. Je ne tardai pas à sombrer.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, mon rêve se borna à être normal. Un catalogue brouillé de vieux souvenirs – des visions aveuglantes du soleil de l'Arizona, une vielle cabane délabrée dans un arbre, un plaid aux couleurs fanés, un mur de miroirs, une flamme à la surface des eaux noires… J'oubliais les images au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilaient. Seule la dernière se grava dans ma mémoire. Sur un balcon de théâtre une version fille de Hamlet qui était la femme rousse qui ressemblais a la comtesse sanglante récitais to be or no to be et la femme a son coté était Janes volturi qui fessais Ophélie en chemise de nuit. Insensé… Pourtant, quand je refis surface (difficilement), Ophélie hantait mon esprit surmenât a cause que j'ai voulu l'imitée dans un moment de folie a me suicidée comme elle.

Leah dormait encore, elle s'était affalée sur le sol, et sa respiration était profonde et régulière. La maison s'était assombrie. Il faisait nuit, de l'autre côté des fenêtres. J'étais engourdie, mais j'avais chaud, et mes habits avaient presque séché. Ma gorge me brûlait chaque fois que j'inspirais un peu d'air.

J'allais devoir me lever, ne serait-ce que pour me servir un verre d'eau, mais mon corps ne désirait qu'une chose – rester allongé, ne plus jamais bouger et me faire violer sans résister. Plutôt que de m'agiter, donc, je songeai à un mélange de folie d'Ophélie et à Juliette. Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle n'aurait pas écouté son père et s'enfuir avec Hamlet, non parce qu'il était de sang royal, mais juste parce qu'elle avait perdu la folie lui aurais fait perdre la mémoire ? Et si Ophélie n'avait été indifférente à Hamlet et qu'il avait changé d'avis et l'avait épousée ? Si, au lieu de s'unir à Ophélie, il avait disparu de sa mémoire, purement et simplement ? Il me semblait savoir ce qu'elle aurait ressenti Ophélie sombrant dans la folie et le suicide. Elle n'aurait certainement pas reprit le cours normal de son existence, pas exactement du moins. Elle n'aurait même pas poursuivi son chemin, j'en étais persuadée. Elle aurait bien pu vivre jusqu'à être vielle et chenue, chaque fois qu'elle aurait fermé les paupières, ça aurait été le visage de Hamlet qui se serait imposé à elle, ce qu'elle aurait fini par accepter.

Se serait-elle mariée à un autre homme ? Ou lieu de se jetée dans un ruisseau au moins pour contenter ses parents et avoir la paix ? Non, sans doute. Il est vrai que la pièce ne faisait pas grand cas d'Ophélie. Elle n'était qu'un personnage secondaire, une figurante comme moi en porno, une menace, un moyen de forcer la main a Hamlet. Mais s'il avait été plus important que cela ? S'il son frère Ophélie ? Son meilleur ami ? Le seul à qui elle eût pu confier son aventure dévastatrice avec Hamlet ? Le seul qui la comprit réellement et lui redonnât le sentiment d'être humaine ? S'il avait été patient et tendre ? S'il avait pris soin d'elle ? S'il l'avait profondément aimée et n'avait désirée que son bonheur ? Et... si, de son côté, elle avait aimé ? Pas comme Hamlet, rien de tel, bien sûr, mais suffisamment pour avoir envie elle aussi de le rendre heureux ?

Le souffle de Leah et Maya était les seul bruits dans la maison, tell une berceuse fredonnée à un enfant, tel le chuchotement d'un rocking-chair, tel le tic-tac d'une vielle pendule quand on n'a besoin d'aller nulle part… le son du réconfort.

En admettant que le père de Hamlet ne soit jamais mort, est-ce que son fis serais revenus chez lui pour le venger ?, cela importait-il ou non que Ophélie acceptât l'offre d'un autre homme ? Elle aurait peut-être dû essayer de faire avec les pauvres restes d'existence que l'autre avait laissé derrière lui. La seul façon, certainement, d'attendre au plus près du bonheur.

Je soupirai- tout confuse dans mes scène je mélangeais trop deux pièce totalement différent dans mon résonnement – puis gémis quand ma gorge m'élança. Je me laissais emporter par mon imagination. Hamlet n'aurait pas tourné casque. C'est pour cette raison qu'on se souvenait de lui, et d'elle : Hamlet et Ophélie. Voilà pourquoi aussi c'était une bonne histoire autant que Roméo et Juliette. _Juliette se contentant de Paris_ n'aurait jamais eu de succès ou comme Hamlet qui ne venais pas venger la mort de son père empoisonnée par Claudius.

Je refermais les yeux et me renfonçai dans la somnolence, autorisant mon esprit à s'éloigner de cet imbécile de mélange de drame de Williams Shakespeare auquel je ne voulais plus penser. À la place, je me focalisai sur la réalité. Sur mon plongeon, la stupidité dont je m'étais rendu coupable. Pas que là, d'ailleurs – la moto, mon irresponsabilité quand j'avais voulu jouer les fend-la-baise. Et si j'avais eu un accident grave ? Quels ravages cela aurait-il provoqué chez Charlie ? La crise cardiaque d'Harry avait soudain remis les choses à leur juste place, dans une perspective délicate, parce qu'elle supposait que j'accepte de changer d'attitude. Or, étais-je capable de vivre ainsi ?

Pourquoi pas ? Ce ne serait pas aisé. Ce serait même carrément atroce de devoir renoncer à mes hallucinations auditives pour tenter de devenir adulte. Mais c'était ainsi, malgré tout, sûrement, qu'il me fallait agir. Et j'y arriverais peut-être. Si j'avais Leah pour me soutenir. C'était une décision que je ne pouvais pas prendre maintenant. Elle était trop douloureuse. Pensons à autre chose.

Des images de mes actes inconsidérés défilèrent dans ma tête pendant que je m'efforçais de trouver un sujet de méditation agréable… la sensation de l'air durent la chute, la noirceur de l'eau, le remous du courant… le visage de la comtesse sans nom… (Je m'attardai un moment sur celle-ci a cause je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'était familière.) Les mains chaudes de Leah qui s'acharnaient à ramener la vie en moi… les aiguilles de pluies déversées par les nuages violets… l'étrange flamme flottant sur la houle… cet éclat de couleur avait quelque chose de familier. Naturellement, il ne pouvait s'agir de feu.

Ma songerie fut interrompue par un chuintement de pneus sur la route boueuse. La voiture s'arrêta devant la maison, on claqua des portières. J'envisageais de m'asseoir, y renonçai. Sue – la voix facilement identifiable –parlait tout bas, si bien qu'on ne percevait qu'un grommellement sourd. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La lumière s'alluma. Aveuglée, je battis des paupières. Leah se réveilla en sursaut et, haletant, sauta sur ses pieds.

'' Excusez, marmonna sa mère. Vous dormiez ?

Peu à peu, ma vision s'accoutuma à la clarté. Lorsque je déchiffrai l'expression de Sue, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

'' Oh, sue ! Gémis-je.

Elle opina lentement, le visage lourd de tristesse. Leah se précipita vers elle, prit sa main. Soudain, le chagrin dotait les traits de Sue d'une surprenante jeunesse, surtout au-dessus de son corps de vielle fille. Derrière lui, Seth et Jacob poussa le fauteuil de Billy, Lui, habituellement si stoïque, semblait ravagé.

'' Je suis tellement désolé, chuchota Jacob.

'' C'est un coup dur, acquiesça Billy.

'' Ou est Charlie ? Demandai-je.

'' Encore à l'hôpital. Il y a des tas de démarches à accomplir avec les flics et tout, moi j'ai fait ma part dit sue.

J'avalai ma salive.

'' Je ferai mieux d'y retourner, marmonna Jacob en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Billy retira sa main à Jacob et propulsa sa chaise à travers la cuisine des Clearwater. Apparemment Sue l'avais invitée à dormir chez elle. Seth le suivit des yeux puis vint se rasseoir sur le plancher, près de moi et Leah. Il enfoui son visage dans ses paumes, et je lui frottai les épaules, regrettant d'être à court de mots. Au bout d'un long moment, il attrapa mon doigt et les porta à sa joue.

'' Comment vas-tu ? murmura-t-il. Tu tiens le choc ? J'aurais sans doute de l'obligée Leah à t'emmener chez le médecin.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis une vielle dur, croisai-je.

Il tourna la tête, me regarda. Ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge.

'' Tu n'as pas l'air en très grande forme, pourtant.

'' Parce que je me sens pas en très grande forme.

'' Je vais aller chercher ta voiture, puis je te raccompagnerai chez toi dit Seth. Il vaudrait sûrement mieux que tu y sois quand Charlie rentrera. Lily restera ici pour maman.

Maya venais de se réveiller prête à partir chez Charlie.

'' Tu a raison, viens maya.

Dénuée d'énergie, je restai vautrée sur le canapé en attendant qu'il revienne. De la chambre d'amis de Billy ne me parvenait pas un bruit. J'avais l'impression d'être une voyeuse chose que je suis évidement, à espionner ainsi à travers les fentes d'un chagrin qui n'était pas le mien. Seth fut rapide, et le rugissement de la camionnette rompit le silence trop tôt que je l'avais prévu. Sans un mot, il m'aida à se lever du sofa et n'ôta pas son bras de ma taille lorsque l'air froid du dehors déclencha mes frissons. D'autorité, il s'installa au volant et maya en arrière était endormie, puis m'attira vers lui afin de prolongée l'étreinte. Je me laissai aller contre son torse.

'' Comment rentreras-tu ?

'' Je ne rentrerai pas. Nous n'avons toujours pas revu la vrai buveuse de sang et le baraquée, je te signale.

Cette fois, mes tremblements ne devaient rien au froid.

Le trajet se déroula sans que nous échangions un mot. La fraîcheur de la nuit m'avait réveillée. Mon esprit était alerte et en profitait pour fonctionner à tout-va. Pourquoi pas ? Songeai-je. N'était-ce pas la bonne chose à faire ? Désormais, je n'imaginais pas mon existence sans Seth et Leah – l'idée de me passer de lui était insupportable. Il était devenu l'essentiel à ma survie. Mais continuer ainsi, n'était-ce pas… cruel, pour reprendre l'expression de Mike ?

J'avais regretté que Seth ne fût pas mon frère sexuelle véritable comme Leah serais ma sœur biologique. En réalité et je le comprenais à présent, je n'avais jamais désiré que leur présence constante. Elle était si agréable… chaleureuse, réconfortante et familière. Sûre. Seth et Leah était un port ou m'ancrer. Je me l'étais approprié, tel était mon pouvoir de prostituée. Il faudrait que je lui raconte tout, j'en étais consciente. C'était la seul façon d'être équitable. Je serais obligée de lui expliquer clairement, de manière qu'il comprît qu'il n'était pas des pis-aller, et que je ne les méritais pas. Il savait déjà que j'étais détruire, et il s'en foutait bien tout les deux, mais il était nécessaire qu'ils mesuraient l'ampleur de cette dévastation. Cela irait jusqu'à admettre que j'étais folle comme Ophélie – je ne pourrais lui taire mes hallucinations auditive qui déclenche mes flash-back. Avant d'arrêter ma décision, je n'avais d'autre choix de tout lui avouer.

Je devinais cependant que, en dépit de tout cela, il m'accepterait. Il n'y réfléchirait même pas.

Serait-ce une erreur d'essayer de le rendre heureux ? Était-ce si mal que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui ne fût qu'un faible écho de ce dont j'étais capable ? Était-ce si mal que mon cœur restât distant parce qu'il était trop occupé à pleurer mon ex qui jouait Ophélie ?

Seth arrêta la voiture devant la maison plongée dans l'obscurité. Il coupa le moteur, et le silence nous tomba brusquement dessus. Comme tant d'autres fois, Seth semblait au diapason de mes réflexions. Passant son deuxième bras autour de ma taille, il m'écrasa contre lui, comme s'il cherchait à nous lier sexuellement pour toujours. Une sensation agréable, comme d'habitude. J'avais presque l'impression d'être redevenue une personne complète.

J'avais cru que, à cette heure, ses pensées iraient à Harry. Aussi fus-je surprise par ses paroles.

'' Désolé, dit-il sur un ton piteux. Je sais que tu ne partages pas forcément ce que j'éprouve pour toi et Leah aussi. Je te jure que ce n'est pas grave. Je suis juste tellement heureux que tu ailles bien que ça me donne envie de chanter. Mais bon, j'ai pitié des autres, et j'ai un faible pour les relations sexuelles qui termine mal, ajouta-t-il en riant doucement.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, réveillant ma gorge irritée.

Aussi indifférent fût-il, Janes ne désirerait-il pas que je sois heureuse du moins sexuellement autant que les circonstances me le permettaient ? Le peu d'amitié sexuelle qu'il conservait en baisant avec moi ne le pousserait-il pas à me souhaiter au moins cela ? À mon avis, si. Il ne me tiendrait pas rigueur d'offrir un tout peint peu de mon amour également – qu'elle ne voulait plus – à mon ami Seth et sa sœur Leah. Car cet amour-là était complétement différent.

Seth pressa sa joue dans mes cheveux. Si je tournai le visage, si j'embrassai son épaule nue. Je n'avais aucun doute sur ce qui suivrait. Ce serait très facile. Ce soir, je n'aurais pas besoin de me justifier. Pouvais-je m'y résoudre, cependant ? Aurais-je la force de trahir mon cœur amnésique afin de sauver ma misérable existence ? Tourner la tête… ne pas le faire… j'avais l'estomac noué.

Alors, aussi claire que si je m'étais retrouvée exposée à un danger, la voix de cette hybride résonna à mon oreille.

« Sois heureuse », me chuchota-t-elle.

Je me figeai. Percevant ma raideur, Seth me relâcha aussitôt. Il tâtonna pour ouvrir sa portière « Attends ! Aurais-je voulu lui dire. Rien qu'une seconde. » Sauf que j'étais toujours paralysée, concentrée sur l'écho de mots de cette hybride. L'air rafraîchi par la tempête envahit l'habitacle.

« Oh ! Souffla Seth comme si quelqu'un lui avait assené un coup de poing dans le ventre. Non d'un chien !

Il claqua sa portière tout en remettant le contact. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que j'ignore encore comment il se débrouilla pour y parvenir.

'' Que se passe-t-il dit Maya qui se réveille.

Il embraya trop vite : le moteur cela.

'' Elle est là ! Cracha-t-il. La femme qui te pourchasse maya !

Je crus que j'allais défaillir !

'' Comment le sais-tu ?

' Parce que je les sens, merde ! Ils sont deux !

Il balaya la rue obscure d'un regard frénétique. Il semblait à peine conscient des soubresauts qui secouaient son corps mais il se retenait a cause Maya était aussi la.

'' Je m'en occupe ou je vous mets à l'abri ? se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

Il me dévisagea brièvement, moi et Maya, remarqua ma pâleur et mes yeux horrifiées, examina de nouveau les alentour.

'' O.K. je t'éloigne maya et toi d'ici, décida-t-il.

Il redémarra et effectua un demi-tour, sur les chapeaux de roue en faisant crisser les pneus. Les phares éclairèrent le trottoir et la lisière de la forêt, effleurant au passage le capot d'un véhicule garé de l'autres côté de la rue.

'' Stop ! Criais en même temps que maya.

Je connaissais en flash back cette voiture noire et étonnement maya aussi. J'étais tous sauf intéressée par les autos, mais celle-là n'avait aucun secret pour moi et maya apparemment. Une Mercedes S 55 AMG dont la puissance et la couleur de l'habitacle m'étaient familières. J'avais senti les douces vibrations de son moteur, humé la riche odeur de sa sellerie en cuir, expérimenté la façon dont ses vitres spécialement teintée donnaient au plein jour des allures de crépuscule. C'était la voiture de Mei hua.

'' Je ressens aucun danger de ces deux personne il me vise pas dit étrangement Maya qui surpris Seth par cette parole.

'' Seth écoute la Stop ! Hurlais-je encore plus fort, car Seth ne m'avait pas obéi ni a Maya.

'' Que quoi ?

'' Ce n'est pas Dynes, ni Dimitri. Arrête-toi ! Recule !

Il freina à mort, et je dus me retenir au tableau de bord.

'' Quoi ? répéta-t-il ahuri et effrayé.

'' C'est la voiture de Mei Hua ! Ce sont les Hua. J'en suis sûre !

Le soulagement qu'il lut sur mon visage et maya semblais vouloir les voir aussi l'agita d'un violent frisson.

'' Hé, du calme, Seth. Il n'y a aucun danger, maya la prédit.

'' C'est ça, haleta-t-il en baissant la tête et en fermant les yeux.

Pendant qu'il se concentrait pour ne pas exploser devant Maya et se transformer, je contemplai l'auto noire par la fenêtre arrière de la Chevrolet. Ce n'était que Mei, me convainquis-je. Il était inutile que je m'attende à autre chose. Ou Annja… ou a cette janes ou son hybride de « Ça suffit ! » m'ordonnai-je. Juste Mei ou Janes. Déjà énorme. Vu que mon ex Janes est la responsable de mon hypnose et sera m'en libérée. Plus que ce que je n'avais jamais espéré.

'' Il y a deux vampire chez toi, et toi et Maya veux rentrer ? Siffla Seth.

De mauvaise-grâce- j'avais peur que la Mercedes disparaisse si je cessais de la regarder-, je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

'' Bien sûr si maya ne détecte pas de danger.

'' Et c'est cette voiture qui ma permis de me sauver durent la scène ou ils se sont mis à me traquer les québécois bizarre ils ont reculé et j'ai pu m'enfuirent du danger. Dit maya.

L'étonnement double de maya et moi qu'avait suscité sa réponse à sa question m'avait poussée à lui parler trop sèchement. Pour moi, c'était tellement évident, Seth se ferma, ses traits reprirent l'aspect figé que j'avais cru disparu pour toujours. Juste avant que le masque ne s'installe, j'eus toutefois le temps de repérer un éclat dans ses prunelles – il se sentit trahi. Soudain, il avait dix ans de plus que moi. Il respira profondément.

'' Tu es certaine que ce n'est pas un piège maya ? demanda-t-il sur un ton pesant.

'' Oui. C'est le homme chinois et sa fille chinoise qui ma aider a fuguée en les repoussant au Mississippi dit Maya. Ramène-nous.

Un tremblement agita ses larges épaules, mais ses iris restèrent froids et dénuées d'émotion.

'' Non, ni pour toi ni pour Bella.

'' Seth, ce…

'' Non. Allez-y toute seule. Moi je ne peux pas. Je suis peut-être maudit. Mais je respecte le traitée ou non, c'est des ennemi qui est chez toi. Même si je n'ai rien contre les hua.

'' Ce n'est pas ce que tu….

'' Il faut que j'avertis Leah et Jacob immédiatement. Ça change la donne. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être surpris sur leur territoire.

'' Il ne s'agit pas d'une guerre, Seth !

Sans m'écouter, il mit la camionnette au point mort et sauta dehors.

'' Au revoir, maya et Bella, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. J'espère vraiment que tu t'en sortiras vivante toi et maya.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna à toutes jambes dans l'obscurité tremblant si fort que sa silhouette en paraissait floue. Il s'évanouit avant que j'aie eu le temps de protester. Le remords me submergea. Que venais-je de lui infliger ?

Mes regrets ne durèrent pas, cependant. Je me glissai derrière le volant et Maya sur le banc des passager. Mes doigts tremblaient presque autant que ceux de Seth l'avaient fait. Prudemment, je manœuvrai et revins vers la maison. Lorsque j'éteignis les phares, l'obscurité me parut la maison. Lorsque j'éteignis les phares, l'obscurité me parût très dense. Charlie était parti précipitamment, oubliant de laisser la lampe du porche allumée. Le doute s'empara de moi, mais attitude de maya était un peu rassurent, et on resta là contempler la maison. Et si c'était un piège pour capturer Maya ? Je me retournai vers la Mercedes, presque invisible dans la nuit. Non. Je connaissais cette voiture.

N'empêche, je grelottais d'appréhension quand je cherchai mes clés. Je tournai la poignée de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Le couloir était ténébreux. J'aurais aimé lancer un bonsoir, mais ma gorge était trop sèche, et j'avais le souffle court. J'avançai d'un pas, tâtonnai pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Il faisait si sombre... sombre comme l'océan... Où diable était ce bouton ?

'' Bonsoir il y a quelqu'un ? dit Maya qui avais coupée l'herbe sur le pied.

Comme la mer, sur laquelle avait clignoté une étrange flammèche orange. Qu'il ne pouvait être du feu. Mais alors… Mes doigts tâtaient le mur, toujours aussi tremblants, toujours aussi vainement… Soudain, une phrase que Seth m'avait dite dans l'après-midi me revint en mémoire et prit enfin son sens… « Elles a sauté dans l'eau. Sur ce terrain-là, les buveurs de sang nous dominent largement. C'est pourquoi je me suis rué ici. J'avais peur qu'elle nous devance à la nage. »

Ma main se figea, mon corps aussi quand je compris pourquoi j'avais reconnu le drôle de tâche orange dans l'eau. Ce n'était pas les cheveux de Dynes elle était blonde, mais était les cheveux d'un des hua, probablement Anna ou pire que tout leur fille hybride, ébouriffées par le vent, couleur feu. Elle avait été là-bas, au même moment que Seth et moi. Sans Leah, seuls tous les deux avec Maya… Mon corps était paralysé, mes poumons également.

Tout à coup, la lumière s'alluma, sans que j'y sois pour rien. Je battis des paupières, découvris que quelqu'un était là qui m'attendait moi et Maya.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Retrouvailles et libération de ma mémoire et espionne découvert.

Artificiellement immobiles et blanches, ses grands yeux noirs fixées sur moi, les deux visiteuses se tenait dans le hall, belle au-delà de l'imaginable et autre mon ex ligotée enchaînée et bâillonnée qui l'accompagnais qui me lançais un regard bougonne.

Un instant, mes genoux vacillèrent, et je faillis tomber, puis je me ruai vers elle.

'' Alice ! Oh, Alice ! Tu as emmené mon ex Janes !

Je la heurtai violemment – j'avais oublié à quel point elle était dure. C'était comme se précipiter sur un mur de ciment.

'' Bella tu te souviens de moi ?

Ses intonations trahissaient un étrange mélange de soulagement et de surprise. Je l'enlaçai, inhalant à fond l'odeur de sa peau qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu – ni fleurs ni épices, ni agrumes ni musc. Aucun parfum au monde n'était comparable à cet arôme, et ma mémoire chancelante d'amnésie ne lui avait pas rendu justice.

Ce n'est que lorsque Alice m'entraîna vers la prisonnière Sadomasochiste de sœur, vers le canapé et me serra contre elle quand elle se retournait surpris vers Maya et me sera contre elle que je me rendis compte que ma respiration hachée s'était transformée en pleurs. J'avais l'impression d'être blottie contre une pierre froide, mais une pierre dont les contours avaient été confortablement taillés pour accueillir la forme de mon corps. Elle me frottement le dos, attendant que je me ressaisisse.

'' Je... je suis… d-désolée, balbutia-je. C'est que j-je… s-suis si contente de te voir… et cette fille est ta nièce Alice.

'' Ma… tu es un brandon ?! dit Alice en se pétrifiant tu es cette fille a broxie qui c'était sauvée.

'' Ou… oui… mais je ne comprends pas…

'' Calme-toi, Bella. Tout va bien, La vilaine Janes va te libérée de ta transe hypnose et te rendre ta mémoire. On a du la forcée un peu à venir.

Janes boudais sans rien dire et secouais la tête et regardais un regard assassin a Alice qui disais en français: va te faire foutre Alice. C'est elle qui me la demandée de faire ça.

'' T'aurais du faire comme a ton habitude salle peste et ne pas obéir à ta idiote de créatrice pour une fois, Janes volturi hua.

Mais au fond elle aussi était contente de revoir Bella vivante, elle fessait juste son regard de brute à cause qu'elle était piéger.

'' Oui, je veux qu'elle me libère, sanglotai-je de plus belle. J'en suis marre être amnésique.

'' J'avais oublié à quel point tu es exubérante quand tes en manque de cul, et tes vêtements sont totalement affreux et pas sexy du tout soupira-t-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

Je la contemplai à travers mes yeux voilés de larmes. Elle était tendue, reculait la tête, lèvres serrées. Ses iris étaient noirs comme l'encre.

'' Oh ! Soufflai-je en prenant conscience du problème. Tu a soif et tu déteste baiser sans tes costumes habituelle, J'avais oublié a cause de cette transe hypnotisme.

Elle était assoiffée, et je dégageais une odeur appétissante pour elle et Janes à ma décharge, cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas eu à songer à ce genre de détail vu qu'avais totalement oublier a cause de Janes. Et aussi que Alice aime pas baiser sauf si la situation est grave sans aucun costume de scène.

'' Excuse-moi, chuchota-je.

'' Ce n'est pas mal -t-elle en riant, j'aurais dû aller en foret avant de venir avec Janes. C'est une erreur de laisser mon appétit prendre de telles proportions. Malheureusement, j'étais pressée aujourd'hui, précisa-t-elle en me toisant. À propos, aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer pourquoi tu es encore vivante avec une autre humaine qui est au courent sans le vouloir de la vérité sur les vampires, vu qu'elle était supposément la cliente sexuelle d'un certain connard d'assassin de Dimitri Volturi.

'' Quoi ? Maya tu m'a jamais dit sa.

'' Je… suis désolé, mais c'est vrai que j'ai couché avec lui dit Maya d'un ton navrée mais je ne savais rien sur lui juste a ce que vous intervenez pour le combattre. C'est juste que quand elle et sa sœur qui semblais selon eux très dépressif au fouet est intervenue je me suis souvenue d'une vielle photo de ma mère qui était ta sœur Alice quand avant que on t'enferme a cette asile ou que lui a dit que tu étais morte et je tes reconnus par accident et cette folle de dynes n'a pas apprécier et crus que était une proie protéger par ta famille Alice.

Cette explication du secret de maya coupa cours à mes geignements. Je compris aussitôt de suite ce qui avait dû se passer et les raisons de la présence d'Alice et de Janes à forks, c'est a cause que Maya était en fait un humaine anciennement amoureuse d'un vampire comme je l'ai étais mais d'un clan ennemi des Hua.

'' Tu m'as vue tomber, murmurai-je en déglutissant.

'' Non, rectifia-t-elle, peu amène. Elle t'ai vue _plonger._

Je pinçai la bouche, réfléchissant à une manière à peu près sensée de justifier mon acte.

'' Je l'avais prévenu que ça arriverait et Janes refusais de t'appeler pour te rendre ta mémoire en hypnose. Continuait Alice en secouant la tête. Elle ne m'a pas crue. « Bella ma oublier en me larguant, alors que je voulais invitée à partir avec nous, alors cesse de surveiller son futur, nous avons commis assez de dégâts. » (Son imitation de sa sœur hybride était tellement parfaite mais je ne tressaillis, cependant que la plaie de ma poitrine se déchirait étrangement à nouveau.)

'' Attend je n'ai larguée personne d'autre que janes ma copine personne d'autre.

Janes rigolais d'un rire sadique et réussi a se déballonnée et Alice allais la frappée contre le mur.

'' Je tes mis en état d'hypnose pour te manipuler et lui faire croire a ça Bella, mais si je dis : _Sort le fouet._

Je eux une crise violente tout ma mémoire me fit rappelez de tout sauf d'une chose qui me restais inconnus le nom de mon ex hybride que on m'avait été forcée de larguée. Tout les flashes back que je recevais et que je croyais que était Janes était en fait cette hybride et je m'écroulais blessée a répétition par ses crise comme si on me poignardait dans le dos.

'' TU ES QU'UN MONSTRE JANES HUA BALTHORY JE TE HAIS SALOPE DE CONNASSE hurlais-je folle de colère contre elle.

Janes semblais peinée de mes parole de colère.

'' Je suis vraiment navrée mais c'était pour te protéger que je voulais le faire au début, alors dit moi comment s'appelle ton vrai ex copine.

'' Je… je ne sais plus son nom mais je sais qu'elle était la comtesse sanglante de Transylvanie.

Janes était secouée par le contrecoup et faisais le même regard de surprise que Dynes envers moi quand elle a appris que était amnésique.

'' M… mais pourtant tu te souviens d'elle par son titre mais tu te rappelle pas de son nom s'étonnais janes confuse. J'avais pourtant dit en couchant avec toi au bordel que quand je dis sort le fouet tu te souviendrais de tout. Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qui a pas marchée Alice. Je tes jure que j'ai bien dit sort le fouet, comme mot clés elle se souviendrait de nous tous.

'' Sauf que ta pas prévue qu'elle foncerait dans un arbre pour avoir une commotion qui la rendu vraiment amnésique rétrograde pendant que tu l'avais rendu sous hypnose faussement amnésique en prenant pas conte de sa maladresse légendaire d'actrice porno. dit Alice avec colère.

'' Et merde j'avais pas du tout pensée à ça, ce n'était pas mon intention, vraiment désolée Isa s'excusais sincèrement Janes de son regard navrée.

Ma mémoire était rendu pour la plupart mais je n'avais certain souvenir perdu de mon ex clairement du a ma collision avec l'arbre.

'' Alors ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle croit que je l'ai oublié et elle ne s'était pas aperçu que je n'agissais pas normalement. Dit Bella en larme de rage contre Janes.

'' Tu étais en transe hypnose et janes ne lui a jamais avoué cela que très récemment le mois passé, et depuis elle passe son temps à dire que c'est Elizabeth qui lui a ordonnée de le faire mais elle ment comme elle respire alors, mais elle était tellement blessée qu'elle renier de lui avoir demandé sa, a cause qu'elle n'y croit pas a ses truc d'hypnose, Mais tu ne la pas laissée parler, dit Alice avec douceur et la prenant dans ses bras pour la consolée.  
Elle voulait que tu viens avec nous et on aurait pu arrangée sa pour un tournage là-bas. Mais quand elle a commencée en disant nous partons tu as obéirais a l'ordre hypnotisant de Janes de tout oublier sauf elle pour qu'elle prendre mentalement sa place comme si tu avais larguée elle comme copine.  
Alors rejetée par toi elle ma ordonner de ne plus te surveiller son futur et me concentrée a rechercher mon passé d'humaine pour me détourner de tes flash, mais ce n'était pas très réussi, vu que chaque nuit elle te pleurait se rendant proche aussi inutile que Janes. La dernière fois que Janes la vus dans cette état c'est quand elle avait tué en baisant son professeur de musique mais en 100 fois plus pire.  
C'est alors que l'incident avec cette humaine Maya est apparut dans cette avenir et avais vu aussi Dimitri par moi et je voulais le tuer a cause Dimitri était en train de charmée une personne qui porte mon sang humaine et c'est cette fille qui a tout découvert quand on a tentée de la libérée de lui… Mais aussi ne pas essayer de voir ne signifie pas que je peux bloquer les images, c'est juste que je me suis habituée à toi et Janes même si elle le montre pas, s'ennuyais aussi de sa compagne de blague sexuelle… quand je t'ai vu plonger comme Ophélie dans Hamlet, et qu'elle a assistée de très loin aussi mais elle ne pouvait pas rentrée en territoire des indiens, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai emmené Janes de force et on a sautée dans le premier avion. On savait que j'arriverais trop tard, mais c'était plus fort que moi et janes se sentais finalement coupable de t'avoir fait ce mauvais coup sexuelle. Quand on s'est retrouvée ici, j'ai songée que, peut-être j'apporterais une aide quelconque à Charlie, et voilà que tu débarques avec ma nièce strip-teaseuse de ma famille humaine. (Elle fronça les sourcils, décontenancée.) Je t'ai perçue dans l'eau, reprit-elle avec lassitude. J'ai attendu que tu émerges, encore et encore, sauf que tu n'as jamais refait surface. Que s'est-il passé ? Et comment as-tu osé infliger cela à Charlie ? As-tu seulement songée à sa réaction ? Et ma sœur donc tu te souviens pas de son nom mais tu te souviens qu'elle était ton ex copine, pourquoi tu la larguer Bella ? As-tu la moindre idée ce qu'Elizabeth…

Je la coupai aussitôt refusant de l'entendre prononcer ce prénom que j'ai oublié. Bien que j'aie compris le malentendu causée par cette poufiace de Janes. Je l'avais laissée parlé, juste pour le plaisir des ses intonations merveilleuse. Là, il était temps d'intervenir.

'' Je n'avais pas intentionnée de me suicider, A cause de l'Amnésique provoque par ta pute de sœur ou pas.

'' Es-tu en train de soutenir que tu n'as pas dégringolé d'une falaise ? rétorqua-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

'' Si, mais… C'était seulement dans un but récréatif même si sa s'apparentais a ce que Ophélie a fait.

Je grimaçai, guettant sa réaction. Ses traits se durcirent.

'' J'avais vu des amis de Seth plonger, ça avait l'air marrant, je m'ennuyais, alors (elle attendait.) je n'ai pas pensée que la tempête affecterait le courant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui arriverait, une fois dans l'eau.

Malgré mes affirmations, Alice ne croyait pas que je n'avais pas attenté à mes jours.

'' Si tu m'as vu tomber, comment expliques-tu que Leah t'ait échappée ? Demandai-je soudain. (Elle pencha la tête, intéressée.) Il est vrai que, sans elle, je me serais probablement noyée. Bon, d'accord, pas probablement, sûrement. Sauf qu'elle a sauté derrière moi, m'a tirée de là et ma traînée sur la plage. Enfin, je crois, j'étais dans les vapes. Je suis sans doute restée moins d'une minute sous l'eau. Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas apparu dans ta vision ?

'' Quelqu'un t'a sortie de l'eau ? marmonna-t-elle, perplexe.

'' Leah m'a sauvée, en effet. Maya y était également.

Une série d'émotions contradictoires défila sur les traits de Janes et de les siennes aussi. Quelque chose l'ennuyait. Quoi ? L'imperfection de son don ? Pas sûr. Brusquement, elle se pencha et me flaira. Je sursautai.

'' Ne sois pas bête, marmonna-t-elle en reniflant de plus près.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Elle ignora la question.

'' Qui était avec Maya et toi ? Il y a cinq minutes ? J'ai eu l'impression que vous vous disputiez.

'' Seth clairewater. Il… est mon client et Leah est sa sœur, je suis un peu leur prostituée privée ou grande sœur sexuelle en quelque sorte. Enfin, c'était…

Je songeai au visage meurtri et pétrifier de Seth, à ma trahison, à ce que je représentais pour lui et maya à présent. Alice acquiesça, l'air préoccupée.

'' Quoi ?

'' Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que ça signifie.

'' En tout cas, je ne suis pas morte.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

'' Elle n'est pas habituée à se faire rejetée comme ça Bella. Elle a été stupide de ne pas te retenir de force quand tu as fuguée mais elle était tellement pétrifier qu'elle n'a pas eu le courage de te chassée pour évitée la collision avec ton arbre. Nous avons été stupides de croire qu'elle survivrait sans toi, commenta-t-elle.

Et ne n'étais pas de Leah ni de Seth qu'elle parlait.

'' Je n'ai jamais rencontrée même amnésique, quelqu'un aussi enclin à la bêtise suicidaire que toi, ajoute-t-elle et une aussi grosse pute que toi janes de l'avoir forcée à faire sa ta créatrice Elizabeth.

'' Oh ça va je suis désolé, je pensais qu'elle allait juste rompre avec elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine a Bella OK ! Libère moi putain.

Alice ne fit comme si elle n'avait pas parler du tout.

'' J'ai survécu même amnésique, me défendis-je.

Elle songeait déjà à autre chose.

'' Si les courant étaient tellement puissants, comment cette Leah a-t-il réussi à les surmonter ?

'' Elle est… forte, elle fait de la musculation professionnelle, je crois.

Percevant ma réticence, elle leva les sourcils. Je mordillai ma lèvre. Était-ce un secret ou pas ? Et si oui, auquel des deux étais-je la plus liée ? À Alice, ou aux jumeaux ? Quand a maya elle semblait plus au courent que je l'aurais cru sur les vampires. Tous ces mystères et trahison c'était vraiment trop compliqué ! Seth était au courant de tout, pourquoi pas elle et Maya ?

'' Eh bien... c'est une louve-garou, admis-je précipitamment. Habituellement seul les hommes quileute se transforment en loups sauf qu'elle fait partie d'une lignée maudite qui a causé une guerre entre les deux familles de clan il y a très longtemps. Ils connaissaient Mei Hua et Elizabeth depuis très longtemps. Tu étais déjà là, à l'époque avec Janes ?

Un instant, Alice parut déstabilisée.

'' Bon, finit-elle par se reprendre, le front plissé, j'imagine que ça explique l'odeur sexuelle. Pour ce qui est de mes visions incomplètes en revanche.

'' L'odeur sexuelle ? M'étonnai-je.

'' Tu sens bizarre, m'accusa-t-elle distraitement. Une louve-garou ? Tu en es sûre ?

'' Oui. J'en déduis que tu n'étais pas à forks la dernière fois qu'il y en a eu ?

'' Non, je n'avais pas encore trouvée Mei Hua, lâcha-t-elle, perdu dans ses penses. Et ta clientes sexuelle en est deux pareilles ? S'exclama-t-elle soudain, ahurie.

J'acquiesçai piteusement.

'' Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

'' Pas longtemps, Ils se sont transformée il y a seulement quelques semaines.

'' Et évidement tu l'as trompé avec des hybrides loups vu que tu coucher avec eux. Deux jeune qui plus est ? S'emporta-t-elle. C'est encore pire ! Eliza avait raison, tu es vraiment un aimant sexuelle à dangers. N'étais-tu pas censée rester à l'écart des ennuis ?

'' Les loups-garous sont parfaitement fréquentables sexuellement, ripostai-je, piquée au vif.

'' Jusqu'à ce qu'ils piquent une crise et te viole en bestialité. Il faut te reconnaître ça, Bella. Les vampires partis d'ici, n'importe qui aurait été soulagée. Toi, non, il faut que tu te mettes à baiser avec les premiers monstres hybrides non vampire qui te tombe sous la main.

Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec elle sur mes clients sexuels. J'étais tellement heureuse de sa présence, de toucher sa peau marmoréenne et d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse même celle de Janes même si je suis fâchée contre elle. Malheureusement, elle se trompait du tout au tout.

'' Non, Alice, les vampires ne sont pas tous partis, pas tous du moins. C'est bien le problème. Sans les loups garous, Dynes aurait eu raison de moi et de Maya à l'heure qu'il est. Et même, sans Seth et Leah, elle nous aurait tué tout les deux avant Dimitri.

'' Dynes ? Siffla Janes. Dimitri ? Mais pourquoi ?

J'opinai, quelque peu alarmée par l'expression de ses prunelles noires.

'' Que veux-tu ! C'est ça, d'attirer le danger quand on sauve une humaine d'une pute voltairienne qui chasse sur votre territoire.

'' Raconte-moi tout. Depuis le début.

Je ne m'étendis pas sur les détails, omettant les motos et les voix causée par l'hypnose de Janes et les orgies sexuelles en permanence. Mais je lui narrai le reste jusqu'à ma mésaventure de la journée. L'ennui que j'invoquai pour justifier mes plongeons la faisant tiquer, j'insistais sur la flamme ballottée par les vagues et, la conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenue. À ce moment du récit, elle étrécit les yeux tout comme Janes. Elle me parut alors si étrange... si dangereuse, si … vampire. Je déglutis et terminai par la mort de Harry.

Elle m'écouta sans m'interrompre, se bornant à secouer la tête de temps à autre, tandis que les plis de son front s'accentuaient, à croire qu'ils avaient été sculptés dans le marbre. Quand j'en eus terminé, le chagrin liée à la disparition de Harry me submergea de nouveau. Je songeai à mon père qui n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Dans quel état serait-il ?

'' Notre départ forcée ne t'a rien apporté de bon, hein ? marmonna Alice.

J'eus un petit rire vaguement hystérique.

'' Tel n'était le but de Janes non ? Objectai-je. Vous ne vous êtes pas enfuis pour mon bien.

Pensive, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du plancher.

'' Hum, marmotta-t-elle. J'ai l'Impression que j'ai agi un peu à la va-vite. Mais mieux fallait que tu sois libérée de cette affreuse hypnose de Janes mais on ignorait que tu étais réellement amnésique du a un rencontre avec un arbre. Mieux aurait sans doute valu que j'évite cette intrusion.

Je me sentis pâlir.

'' Je t'en pris, Alice, ne t'en va pas, chuchotai-je, paniquée en agrippant le col de son chemisier blanc. Ne me laisse pas.

'' Du calme, répondit-elle lentement. Je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part ce soir avec Janes. Respire !

Elle m'observa, cependant que je m'efforçai de lutter contre l'étouffement. Lorsque je me fus apaisée, elle reprit la parole.

'' Tu as vraiment une sale mine, Bella.

'' J'ai failli me noyer, aujourd'hui.

'' Ça va plus loin que cela. Tu es dans un piteux état de manque sexuel.

'' Écoute, j'étais amnésique par hypnose et par accident, je me défends comme je peux en baisant à peu près qui je veux en mode robot sexuelle alors je m'en plains pas.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Ça n'a pas été facile. J'y travaille sexuellement encore.

'' J'en étais sûre, maugréa-t-elle. Je le lui avais dit que tu n'agissais pas normalement.

'' Mais que croyais-tu trouver ? Soupirai-je. À part mon cadavre ? Tu n'espérais quand même pas que je t'accueillerais en sifflotant et en dansant la gigue, avec la pire hypnotiseuse qui ma humilier pendant une année en me rendant folle sexuellement. Tu me connais.

'' Oui, n'empêche.

'' Dans ce cas, j'ai le sentiment que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir l'exclusivité de la bêtise de Janes et de la stupidité de ma sœur hua...

Soudain, le téléphone sonna.

'' Charlie, sans doute.

Je m'élevai maladroitement, pris la main de pierre d'Alice et l'entraînai à ma suite dans la cuisine. Pas question qu'elle et maya disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

'' Allô papa ?

'' Non, c'est Leah, répondit ma Lily.

'' Lily !

Alice et Janes m'étudiait attentivement.

'' Je vérifier seulement pour Seth si tu es encore vivante.

'' Je vais bien et j'ai même été libérer de mon hypnose en partie… je t'avais dit a Seth que ce n'étais pas…

'' Ouais. Pigé, salut ! dit-t-elle de sa voix Harpie.

Elle me raccrocha au nez.

'' Non d'une pipe, râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Encore un problème sexuelle à régler.

'' Ils ne sont pas super-ravis que je sois là avec Janes et que tu aille retrouver une bonne partie de ta mémoire devina Alice. Je parie même un peu de jalousie la dedans.

'' Par particulièrement, en effet. Mais cela ne les regarde pas et peut-être que oui Leah est un peu jaloux, mais elle gère habituellement sa jalousie envers son ex et pas vers moi à cause si elle est trop jalouse elle se métamorphose en loup. Elle est un peu bizarre.

'' Et maintenant ? s'interrogea-t-elle à voix haute. Il faudra agir pour régler les derniers détails.

'' Quels détails ?

'' Je n'en sais trop rien, temporisa-t-elle, tout à coup. J'ai besoin d'en référer à Mei hua au moins l'avertir que une bonne partie de ta mémoire est revenue a la normal.

Elle n'allait quand même pas m'abandonner si vite ?

'' Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? La suppliai-je. Tu m'as tellement manqué à me faire violer par toi pendant que je dors.

'' Si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de te baiser durent ton sommeil.

Ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse.

'' Oui, oui ! Tu coucheras ici avec Janes. Charlie serait ravi.

'' J'ai une maison.

J'acquiesçai, désappointée mais résignée. Elle me dévisagea, hésitante.

'' Laisse-moi au moins aller chercher une valise de gode sexuelle pour Janes vu qu'elle est sûrement pas invitée à te baiser vu ce qu'elle ta fait. murmura-t-elle.

'' Alice ! Tu es géniale ! M'écriai-je en me jetant à son cou. Et ta deviner que non elle n'est pas invitée à me toucher mais elle peut regardée a cause au fond elle voulait me protéger de la rupture a sa manière. Elle a du pensée en elle-même que mon ex que j'ai trahis voulais rompre avec moi et si je l'oubliais en étant hypnotisée que je n'aurais pas de peine de cœur.

'' Était sa le but dit Janes d'un ton vantard mais triste aussi je voulais pas tu n'aille le cœur brisée mais finalement je me suis tromper ton ex elle voulais t'emmener avec elle pour nous accompagner pour chercher le passée d'Alice sous le prétexte d'un tournage porno dans une maison hantée, tu aurais pris la place de mon frère qui aurais été envoyée a Mexico pour se calmer les nerf en passant il est devenue très sage même qui est immunisée a toi seulement a présent.

'' A bon ! Il ne m'attaquera plus si je saigne à nouveau.

'' Non il le fera plus a cause que on lui a offert un cadeau utile a sa fête un pince nez et l'ordre mental de m'attaquer moi sa sœur jumelle au lieu de Elizabeth a ta présence si tu te coupe a nouveau avec du papier. Kate notre cousine la beaucoup dressée pour qu'ils m'attaquent en permanences.

Bella se mit à rire mais Alice redevenais sérieuse.

'' Il faut aussi que je chasse, avec elle, précisa-t-elle, tendue maintenant.

'' Oh, pardon.

Je reculai.

'' tu es capable de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis pendant une heure en surveillant une fausse espionne de volturi ratée.

'' Oui, ça va aller. Pour cette nuit en tout cas.

Elle grimaça. Même ainsi, elle était superbe.

'' Tu reviens, hein ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

'' Promis. Donne-moi juste une heure.

Je jetais un regard à la pendule, ce qui déclencha ses rires. Elle m'embrassa en pleine bouche pour me chauffée; la minute d'après elle et Janes avait disparu. J'inhalai longuement. Elle serait bientôt de retour. Je me sentais tellement mieux, soudain maya levais les yeux vers moi d'un air coupable.

'' Je suis désolé pour tout le trouble que je cause Bella. J'aurais du te dire des le départ que était au courent mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me jette dehors et qui me trouvent, je voulais juste gagne ta confiance et non t'espionnée pour eux.

'' Ça va allez maya tu n'es pas vraiment responsable, tu a juste tombée sur un vrai connard de manipulateur sexuelle et parfois Alice crois que tout eux qui couche avec lui sont des espion de son clan rival. Il a tentée de utiliser pour m'attirer moi, probablement que c'est leur manière à piéger des recrutements pour sa bande avec dynes. Mais ta eu la malchance de tomber sur moi alors que sa bande est interdit de me faire du mal.

Je la prenais dans mes bras pour la consoler a cause qu'elle était mis a pleurée.

'' Tu peu lui dire a cette amies Alice que il est considérée larguée officiellement.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas je la connais elle est seulement rancunière quand on me fait du mal ou a Charlie, mais le fait que tu n'a fait aucun mal même si tu as été manipulé par son pire ennemi au début.

Après de l'avoir consolée, j'avais tout un tas de choses pour m'occuper en l'attendant.  
Priorité, une douche. Je reniflai mes aisselles en me déshabillant, ne perçus rien d'autre qu'une odeur marine. Qu'avait voulu dire Alice en m'accusant de sentir sexuellement bizarre ? Une fois propre, je retournai à la cuisine. Rien n'y indiquait, que Charlie et maya avait récemment mangé, il serait sans doute affamé à son arrivée. Je m'activai en chantonnant. Pendant que le reste du ragoût de jeudi tournaient dans la micro-onde, je préparai le canapé. Alice et Janes n'en aurait pas l'usage, mais il faudrait que Charlie les voie. Je prenais soin de ne pas consulter l'horloge – elles avaient juré. J'avalai mon dîner sans en sentir le goût tout comme maya, juste la douleur de m'être fait manipuler par hypnose par Janes durant 1 an de temps qu'il provoquait dans ma gorge irritée d'avoir hurler. J'avais très soif- tout le seul qui imprégnait mon corps m'avait déshydratée – et j'absorbai au moins un litre et demi d'eau pendant mon repas. Ensuite, je passai au salon pour attendre devant la télévision avec Maya.

Alice y était déjà, assise sur le divan. Ses prunelles tout comme janes avais une couleur caramel.

'' Merci ! lança-t-elle en tapotant l'oreiller et en me souriant.

'' Tu es là tôt ! M'exclamais-je, enchantée.

Je m'installai à côté d'elle et posa ma tête sur son épaule. Passant un bras froid autour de toi, elle soupira.

'' Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, Bella ?

'' Aucune idée, reconnus-je tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayée de me rappelez.

'' Je te crois.

Il y eut un silence.

'' Est-ce qu'elle…qu'elle…

J'inspirai profondément. Il m'était toujours difficile de tentée de me souvenir du prénom de mon ex hybride, même si j'arrivais mainte tenant à me rappeler un peu d'elle sauf de son nom.

'' Est-ce que cette Eliza est-elle au courant de ton voyage ici avec Janes ?

J'étais obligée de demander. Après tout, c'était ma souffrance sexuelle, je la gérerais quand Alice serait partie –perspective qui me tordit le ventre.

'' Non. Elle ne parle plus à personne et elle ne chasse plus non plus avec nous, elle nous fuis quand on tente de la traquée.

Si c'était vrai, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

'' Elle n'habite pas chez Mei et Anna ?

'' Ils passent la voir tous les deux ou trois mois en Amazonie, quand Mei traque sa fille seul sans Annja et chez des clans du sud parfois, ça c'est quand elle a envie de voir sa mère en porno théâtre. Mais jamais les deux ensembles et nous évite totalement quand on est tous réunis.

'' Oh oui elle a des copine amazone vampire qui font partie de ce clan au sud. Je me souviens qu'elle m'en a n'à parler. C'est eux qui se prenne pour des guerrières amazones et qui déteste les hommes.

'' Oui, elle s'y réfugie souvent a cause quand elle est en errance quand elle a le cœur brisée elle se trouve toujours la a cause elle aime faire de la porno de jungle. Son aide a oublié sa souffrance. La dernière fois qu'elle a tellement souffert comme sa c'est quand elle a tué son chanteur et prof Edward par accident quand il a essayé de la dominer en fessant l'amour avec elle et que son don lui a totalement dégoûtée a chassée des humain.

Elle devait sûrement avoir de quoi s'amuser sexuellement des tournages pornos pour vampire seulement. N'avait-t-elle pas soutenu que ses semblables se laissaient facilement distraire a moins que c'est Janes qui a dit cette répliquer, j'étais tous mélangée.

'' Tu as parlé d'avions d'où viens-tu ? M'enquis-je pour changer de sujet.

'' J'étais à Mexico, en visite chez Kate une de mes cousine du sud.

'' Alec est-t-il ici ? T'a-t-il accompagnée avec Janes ?

'' Non, il s'opposait a ce que Janes vienne, d'ailleurs mais pour la simple raison qu'il croyais que tu lui en aurais voulu encore en retrouvant la mémoire de son attaque a ton anniversaire… nous avions promis… (Elle s'interrompit puis enchaîna sur autre chose, soudain soucieuse.) Tu penses que Charlie n'auras rien contre notre présence ?

'' Elle te trouve merveilleuse, Alice. Mais peut-être pas pour Janes si je lui dis que c'est elle qui ma causée la moitié de mon amnésie. C'est dommage aurais bien aimé sa faire un film porno a la exorciste dans une vrai maison hanté vu que le Mississippi c'est la ville parfait pour les vielle maison hantée soupirais je.

Alice et Janes et même maya rigolais.

'' Ne lui dit rien la dessus, dit lui juste que je suis un jouet pour maya, de tout manière c'est sa que je mérite pour t'avoir mauvaisement protéger pour un rien. Ronchonna Janes dans son coin.

'' On ne va pas tarder à vérifier si c'est vrai.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la limousine crisser des pneus dans l'allée. Sautant sur mes pied, je m'empressai d'aller ouvrir la porte Charlie s'approcha lourdement de la maison, yeux baissées et épaules voûtées. Je m'avançai à sa rencontre. Ce ne fut que lorsque je l'enlaçai qu'il me remarqua. Il me serra très fort.

'' Je suis désolée pour Harry, Papa.

'' Il va me manquer.

'' Sue tient les coups quand je suis partie elle était totalement anéantie ?

'' Elle l'est et hébétée aussi, comme si elle n'avait pas encore réalisée. Leah est restée auprès d'elle. Pauvre gosses. Leah n'a qu'un an de plus que toi, et Seth un an de moins qu'elle…

'' Je sais après tout je suis leur prostituée privée Charlie ! dit-je en souriant.

Sans me lâcher, il se dirigea vers la maison. J'avais intérêt à l'avertir maintenant.

'' Heu… Papa ? Tu ne devineras jamais qui est là.

Elle me lâcha un regard vide, tourna la tête et repéra, garée de l'autre côté de la rue, la Mercedes dont le capot luisait faiblement sous la lumière du porche. Alice et Janes apparut au même instant sur le seuil, obligatoirement vu qu'elle était attacher a la laisse par Alice pour qui la suivent en permanence.

'' Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle doucement. Désolée d'arriver à un si mauvais moment pour un amusement avec votre fille !

'' Alice et Janes Hua ! S'étonna Charlie comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est bien vous ?

'' Oui. Moi et ma sœur on était de passage dans les environs.

'' Mei est-il…

'' Non nous sommes seul mais le jouet SM ne conte pas comme présence.

Alice et moi avions tout de suite compris qui il avait en tête en demandant après Mei Hua. Il resserra d'ailleurs son étreinte autour de ma hanche.

'' Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'Alice et sa chienne de Janes loge chez nous ? Je me suis permis de l'inviter comme cliente sexuelle pour moi et Maya bien sûr.

'' Pas du tout, acquiesça-t-il automatiquement. Ce sera un plaisir et vous pouvez baiser autant fort que vous voulez, je ne dirais rien.

'' Merci Charlie. Encore une fois, je sais à quel point je tombe mal.

'' Ce n'est pas grave. Je risque d'être occupé dans les prochains jours. Tant mieux si Bella a un peu de compagnie sexuelle.

'' Je t'ai préparé à dîner, signalai-je.

'' Super, chérie.

D'une pression de la main, il me remercia avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Alice forçais Janes à regagner le canapé et je lui emboîtai le pas. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui m'attira contre elle et m'embrassais follement.

'' Tu as l'air fatiguée.

'' Oui, admis-je ça me fait toujours ça, quand je frôle la mort… Alors, quelle est l'opinion de Mei à propos de tout ça ?

'' Il n'est pas au courant non plus. Lui et Anna étaient partis chasser avec les amazones. J'aurais des nouvelles d'ici quelques jours, à son retour.

'' Mais tu ne lui diras rien et Janes non plus espère… la prochaine fois qu'elle passera ?

Elle devina que je ne parlais pas de Mei.

'' Non, elle va nous couper la tête a moi et a Janes a la guillotine si on lui en parle ? C'est temps ci elle s'est pris une folie sexuelle de jouer avec Kate et Elazard un cross cover de Hamlet et d'Alice au pays des merveilles en forme film de cul, Hamlet c'est quand elle est dans ses bon jour mais dans ses mauvais jour c'est Alice au pays sexuelle qu'elle fait. Et tu devine qu'elle rôle elle adore baiser quand je dis elle va nous couper la tête.

'' Ha, ha la reine rouge évidement sa lui va bien pour son titre de comtesse sanglante.

J'eus un bref éclat de rire, vite remplacé par un soupir.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir, j'aurais voulu discuter toute la nuit avec elle, mais de tout manière elles préféraient me baiser pendant mon sommeil c'était leur spécialités après tout. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas dû avoir sommeil, vu que j'avais somnolé tout l'après-midi en compagnie de Leah et Seth. Ma noyade avortée m'avait cependant vidée, et mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Tête appuyée contre Alice, je sombrai peu à peu dans une inconscience plus paisible que je n'aurais pu l'espéré a me faire baiser par Betty la copine de Archie.

Je m'éveillai tôt, après une nuit sexuelle profonde et sans rêve de cul, me sentant reposée, satisfaite vu que avais grandement jouir cette nuit, quoique courbatu a cause était plus habituer de me faire baiser durent mon sommeil. Je me trouvais dans la panacée sous les draps que j'avais préparées pour Alice j'entendis celle-ci converser avec Charlie, dans la cuisine. Apparemment, mon père s'activait à lui fabriquer un petit déjeuner a ma cliente. Et selon la conversation, Charlie disais que Maya était beaucoup amusée avec Janes ligotée dans ma chambre a étage.

'' Ça a été vraiment terrible sa rupture ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

D'abord, je crus qu'ils parlaient des Clearwater.

'' Pire que tu ne l'imagines.

'' Racontez-moi. Je veux savoir précisément ce qu'il s'est passé après notre départ et qu'elle a perdu la mémoire.

Il y eut une pause, durent laquelle on ouvrit et referma un placard. J'attendis, sur mes gardes.

'' Jamais je n'ai eu l'impression d'être aussi inutile même sexuellement je veux dire, marmonna Charlie lentement. J'étais paumé. La première semaine, j'ai eu peur de devoir l'hospitaliser. Elle refusait de s'alimenter et de boire sauf en orgie sexuelle, elle devenait prostrée quand elle ne baisait pas. Géraldy avançait des mots comme catatonie sexuelle. Je l'ai empêché de l'ausculter. Je craignais que ça ne l'effraie.

'' Elle a pourtant fini par sortir de cet état de robot sexuelle ?

'' J'ai demandé à Renée de l'accueillir en Floride pour faire des tournages de film de cul. Je tenais pas à être celui qui... si elle devait finir dans une clinique de sexologue ou je ne sais quoi. J'escomptais que la présence de sa mère l'aiderait à se contrôler. J'avais commencé à emballer ses affaires quand elle s'est réveillée de sa transe. Une vraie nympho en furie, j'ai évidement forcée à coucher avec elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état ! Certes elle couche souvent avec moi comme proxénète mais la était pas du sexe normal mais c'était carrément un viole qu'elle me forçait à faire. Elle n'est pas du genre violente quand on lui faire l'amour, mais là non d'un petit bonhomme, elle était devenue une nympho enragée, à balancer ses vêtement partout, en baisant a peu près tout le monde sans distinction incluant les profs du lycée pour remontée la moyenne, à me hurler durent l'acte avec moi que je n'avais pas le droit de l'obliger à s'en aller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par éclater en sanglots. Pour moi, c'était une étape décisive, et je n'ai pas insisté pour qu'elle parte en tournage… et, au début, elle a paru récupérer même si elle continuait à baiser sans arrêtée en répétant parfois une maxime du livre le petit prince mais a sa manière : Je baise pour oublier, pour oublier que je me fais baiser…

Il se tut. L'écouter discourir ainsi sur la souffrance sexuelle que je lui avais infligée était une épreuve.

'' Mais…

'' Elle est retournée au baiser au lycée et au travail au bordel; elle baisait, elle mangeait, dormait, faisait ses devoirs. Elle répondait quand on lui posait une question et était toujours partante pour certain prof de se la faire après les cours. N'empêche, elle était… vide. Ses yeux était mort comme une poupée sexuelle. Il y avait aussi certains indices. Elle n'écoutait plus de musique, j'ai trouvé une pile de CD brisée dans la poubelle même son autoradio de sa camionnette était carrément assassinée. Plus tard quand elle a repris conscience d'elle et que on apercevait de ce qui était arrivée a sa radio elle plaisantait en disant qu'elle avait entendu la musique Mr sandman et sa la rendu aussi folle qu'une tueuse de série de radio. Elle ne lisait plus. Elle quittait la pièce quand la télé était allumée, même si elle n'en a jamais été un grand fan, mais elle venait pour me baiser. J'ai fini par comprendre sa maxime sexuelle… elle baisait pour tentée d'oublier tout ce qui était susceptible de raviver le souvenir sexuelle de… _son_ souvenir… même si elle était amnésique c'est sa qui était un peu étrange, mais je crois que plus qu'elle baisait plus certain souvenir lui remontais a la surface et sa lui fessais mal. J'avais peur de lâcher une parole malheureuse – elle réagissait comme une vrai cruche à la moindre broutille-, et elle n'entamait pas la conversation avant de baiser, se bornant à réagir si je l'interrogeais avec de lui passée dessus. Elle passait son temps à baiser chez des clients ou au bordelle, mais quand elle était seul était moi qu'elle voulait baiser, elle ne rappelait pas ses clients, qui, au bout d'un temps, se sont lassées et n'ont plus téléphoné. C'était la version film de cul de la nuit des morts vivants. Je l'entends encore hurler dans son sommeil en se doigtant.

Je le voyais presque frissonner, et je frissonnai moi aussi à l'évocation de cette époque. Il était malsain – à aucun moment, je ne l'avais embobiné sauf pour baiser.

'' Je suis tellement désolée, et Janes aussi l'est a sa manière, Charlie, marmonna Alice.

'' Ce n'est pas _ta_ faute, riposta-t-il sur un ton qui laissait clairement deviner qui tenais Janes et elle pour responsable. Tu as toujours été une amie sexuelle très chère pour elle.

'' Il me semble qu'elle va mieux sexuellement, à présent, non ?

'' Oui. Depuis qu'elle a commencé à fréquentée Leah et Seth ses ancien baby-sitter sexuelle. J'ai noté une réelle amélioration. Elle a le visage coloré quand elle rentre à la maison, ou parfois quand elle passe plusieurs jours affiler à baiser chez eux. Elle a une lueur dans l'œil. Elle est beaucoup moins malheureuse (il s'interrompit une seconde, puis reprit d'une voix toute différente.) elle est plus vielle qu'elle d'un an environs. J'ai pensé qu'elle ne pensait qu'a lui et a son frère qu'en tant que client sexuelle mais j'ai le sentiment que leurs relations sont passées à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Du moins, ça en prend la direction. Vu que Leah et Seth sont un couple incestueux et que a la réserve c'est légal comme couple.

Les intonations presque belliqueuses de Charlie constituaient un avertissement moins pour Alice que pour celui auquel elle était chargée de transmettre les nouvelle.

'' Leah est très mature, pour son âge, poursuivit-il, comme sur la défensive. Elle a pris soin de son père sur le plan physique et sexuelle parfois, comme Bella sur son coté nymphomane. Ça l'a Mûri tout comme son frère. Sa compter qu'elle est passée par les mêmes choses que Bella aussi, elle aussi elle a eu la vie rude il y a quelque année, elle sortait avec Jacob Black et ils ont mystérieusement rompu quand Billy a eu son accident qui la paralysée. Sans compter qu'elle est parfois un peu Harpie mais sa elle tient ça de sa mère, Sue est pareille mais elle a un bon fond c'est juste qu'elle est malhabile avec les habitudes sexuelle de ses enfant, mais elle n'est pas harpie avec Bella sauf pour la taquinée parfois au téléphone. Même que sa l'amusent qu'elle le soit à cause qu'elle fait de très bonne blague contre Jacob pour la faire rire. Elle fait sexuellement du bien à Bella, tu sais. Maya aussi quand elle la retrouver dans la forêt la beaucoup aider a sa manière malgré sa maladie héréditaire.

'' Alors, je suis heureuse qu'elle existe elle et son frère et aussi Maya. convint Alice.

Charlie poussa un gros soupir, soulagé par l'absence d'objections.

'' Je m'avance sûrement un peu, admit-il. Je ne suis sûr de rien… en dépit de Leah et Seth. Il arrive parfois que les yeux de Bella… je doute d'avoir saisi l'ampleur de son amnésie, Alice. Tant de souffrance pour tentée de retrouver la mémoire, ce n'est pas normal chez une amnésique rétrograde… Ça me fait peur. C'est comme si on la forçait à se souvenir… un mort.

Sa voix se cassa. Il avait raison. Quelqu'un était mort par ma faute forcée par une salle pute qui m'a hypnotisée- j'étais cette salle pute qui a acceptée de se faire hypnotisée en baisant cette salope. Parce que ça avait dépassé la simple perte mental du plus authentiques des amours, pour peu que cela ne suffise pas à tuer quelqu'un d'autre ailleurs ; ça avait été d'oublier un avenir, oublier une famille sauf une, (la responsable de l'hypnose) la vie que j'avais choisie…

'' J'ignore si elle s'en remettra un jour, reprit Charlie avec des accents désespérés. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas de sa nature de guérir d'une telle blessure. Elle a toujours été tellement constante sexuellement. Elle n'est pas du genre à oublier a moins que on l'aille forcée d'une manière que je ne connais pas ni à changer d'avis sur ses jouet sexuelle.

'' En effet.

'' Et… tu sais combien je t'apprécie, Alice, et j'ai vu à quel point elle était heureuse de ta visite sexuelle a toi… même maya était contente d'avoir ta sœur Janes qui s'est très bien comportée envers elle cette nuit… Ça n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète des conséquences.

'' Moi aussi, Charlie. Et je ne serais pas venue avec Janes si j'avais deviné l'ampleur qu'avaient prises les choses. Je suis navrée.

'' Ne t'excuse pas. Si ça se trouve, ça lui fera du bien, mais je peux te posée une question, pourquoi elle a rompu avec elle et qu'elle a disparu.

'' C'est un quiproquo affreux que Janes a fait la gaffe, vous rappelez que janes venais souvent jouer à faire hypnotiseuse avec Bella quand elle couchait ensemble en concubine.

'' Oui bien sûr et Bella se laissais faire pour lui faire plaisir et sa fessais rire aussi a cause qu'elle ne croyait pas être sensible pourtant j'ai bien vu la vidéo ou elle se prenait pour un poulet a cause au début elle ne s'apprécie pas.

'' Sauf que la dernière fois, cette fois Janes a crus bon essayer un mauvaise blague a faire a ma sœur Elizabeth que si elle dirais un certain mot clé Bella allais paniquer et faire comme si elle était amnésique sauf quand ma sœur sans le savoir a dit le mot clé de départ : nous partons… elle a paniquer et s'est enfuit et elle a paniquer aussi et n'a jamais su que Bella était sous hypnose mais que son hypnose est devenue une vrai amnésie du a sa rencontre avec l'arbre.  
Janes se sent affreusement coupable et en a libérée pour se souvenir de nous mais elle est encore amnésique de son nom et sa nous a tous les deux perturbée. Mais je vous rassurée elle la libérée en quasi-totalité de son amnésie provoquer mais le reste ce qui est son vrai amnésique accidentelle du a un arbre et bien on ne sait pas vraiment comment le lui faire rappeler.

'' Alors au début elle feintait l'amnésie pour faire une blague a son ex mais durent fuit elle fait la rencontre contre un Arbre la vraiment rendu amnésique. Miss-je-gâche-tout a encore frappée, Rigolais Charlie tristement de l'ironie de mon sort.

'' Oui et Janes nous a cacher sa durent un an sauf que récemment elle… a avoué ce qu'elle avait fait, elle croyait que Elizabeth voulais lui brisée le cœur alors pour la protéger elle la programmer son esprit à être une amnésique. Mais en fait Elizabeth voulais l'inviter à venir à faire un tournage avec moi au Mississippi dans une maison hantée vu que on était proche de Maine et c'est le paradis des maisons hantée là-bas mais elle ne lui a pas laissée le temps de parler a cause de son hypnose mot-clé.

'' Ah je comprends pourquoi elle était enchaînée en SM était pour qu'elle la punit une fois sa mémoire remise en place au du moins la partie ou elle fendait mentalement l'amnésie.

'' Oui mais son être enchaînée en SM c'est son habillement normal quand elle est en chaleur. dit Alice en riant.

La blague fit rire Charlie.

'' J'espère qu'elle sera durement punis pour ça.

Un long silence suivit, entrecoupé par des raclements de fourchettes sur les assiettes et le léger bruit de Charlie qui mastiquait. Je me demandai ou Alice cachait la nourriture qu'elle ne mangeait pas.

'' Alice, il faut que je te pose une autre question, lança soudain Charlie, gêné.

'' Allez-y, répondit mon amie sans se départir de calme.

'' Elle ne reviendra pas, a cause qu'elle croit encore que vu que c'est ma fille qui a rompu ?

Je perçus de la colère et un peu de pitiés que mon père tâchait de dissimuler.

'' Elle ne se doute même pas que moi et Janes on est ici, la rassura-t-elle. La dernière fois que on s'est disputée en orgie, elle partait s'exilé selon elle en tournage en Amérique du sud.

Je me raidis, tendis l'oreille.

'' C'est déjà ça, alors, grommela Charlie. J'espère qu'elles s'amusent en tournage de film de cul.

'' Je n'en jurais pas, rétorqua Alice avec, pour la première fois, une certaine sécheresse.

L'un d'eux repoussa sa chaise sans ménagement, et j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de Charlie. Jamais Alice n'aurait été aussi bruyante. De l'eau coula, rebondissant sur un plat. Vu que cette Elizabeth semblait un sujet clos. Je décidai qu'il était temps de me réveiller, je me retournai en faisant grincer les ressorts du canapé et bâilla sans retenue. Dans la pièce voisine, toute vie se figea. Je m'étirai, gémis.

'' Alice ? Maronnai-je ne tout innocence.

La raucité dont ma gorge douloureuse colorait ma voix fit très bien la mascarade.

'' Je suis dans la cuisine me lança-t-elle.

Rien dans son ton n'indiquait qu'elle était dupe. Quoiqu'elle aussi était la deuxième bonne comédienne sexuelle de la famille.

Charlie et Maya une fois réveiller était obligé de partir, car il allaient aider Sue Clearwater à régler l'organisation des obsèques et pour allez réconfort les jumeaux, mais Maya décidais de restée avec nous. Sans maya, Alice, et même Janes, la journée aurait été fort longue. Elle ne parla plus de partir, et je ne lui posai pas de questions. Cette échéance était inévitable, mais je la repoussai dans un coin de mon cerveau quasiment rétablie de mon amnésique réelle et artificiel causée par Janes.

Nous évoquâmes plutôt les membres de la famille Hua Balthory- à l'exception de la seule qui comptait vraiment pendant que Maya allais entraînée Janes dans ma chambre pour baiser.

'' Mei travaillait de nuit à Ithaca, dans l'état de New York et enseignant la chimie à temps partiel dans la prestigieuse université médical de Cornell, Anna restaurait une maison du XVIIe siècle, classé monument historique, située dans une forêt au nord de la ville. Archie et Veronica (le surnom que avais retrouvée quelque semaine plus tôt avant être libérée par janes) fit rire Alice en larme, afin d'y vivre un nouveau lumen de miel ; ils en étaient revenus il y avait peu sous la menace vu que Alice n'a pas été emmener de l'exilée Rosalie en Amazonie pour se faire couper la tête mais était qu'une blague de la Betty au cheveu de Veronica a cause j'étais jalouse que je ne pouvais pas y allez avec eux. Salle profiteuse de véronorose.

(Son nouveau surnom fait tomber par terre comme blague.)

'' Alec étudiait à Cornell, la philosophie cette fois. Quant à moi, j'ai mené des rechercher personnelles qui a eu pour incident la mauvaise rencontre en Maya et Dimitri sur ce qui je lui avais incidemment dévoilé au printemps précédent. J'ai retrouvé avec elle l'asile ou J'avais passé les dernières années de sa vie d'humaine – une époque dont elle n'avait plus souvenance.

'' Donc je m'appelais Mary Alice Brandon, me révéla-t-elle à voix basse. J'avais une sœur prénommée Cynthia. Sa fille, ma nièce est bien tu la connais vu qu'elle s'appelle Maya Brandon et qu'elle a été manipulé par mon pire ennemi vampire des volturi avant que on la sauve de dynes qui allais la séduire pour la transformée en une des leur. Et on les a confrontées devant elle là-bas.

'' J'ai découvert qu'elle semble avoir un même don semblable comme les tienne Alice, elle ma dit que si un danger la vise elle le ressentait et l'évitais a tout coup.

'' Oui, et je m'en suis aperçu, mais comme elle est humaine elle ne les contrôle pas vraiment mais sa l'évite les ennuies parfois, autrement dit tout le contraire de toi ma chérie. Dimitri ne voulais pas vraiment la tuer quand il couchait ensemble donc son don ne lui disais pas de fuir Dimitri ce qui me surprend quand même beaucoup de sa part. Mais dynes ne voulais pas avoir un maillons faible chez les volturi et des qu'elle a pensée la tuer en repas de groupe de recrutement elle s'est sauvée quand on est intervenue pour l'empêcher grâce a son don qui a surpris totalement dynes vu que on est intervenue immédiatement après et a donc pensée pendant un moment qu'elle fessais partie de notre groupe rivaux alors que nous au début on pensais proche qu'elle l'avais confondu avec toi, je crois.

'' C'est ce qu'elle ma racontée en cachant évidement qu'elle avait couché avec son ex Dimitri dorénavant. (Alice souriais a cette parole) Mais as-tu découvert pour quelles raisons ont t'avait enfermée dans… cet endroit ? Ce qui avait poussé tes parents à des mesures aussi drastiques ? Parce que même si leur fille avait des visions prémonitoires…

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête, et ses yeux topaze devinrent pensifs.

'' Je n'ai pas appris grand-chose sur eux sauf le fait que Maya était la fille de ma sœur. Mais aussi une chose par contre et sa c'est après la rencontre de Maya accidentelle que j'ai appris une des seules raisons potable de mon enfermement, j'étais mourante du sida qui a époque n'était pas connus et ce vampire ma transformée pour me sauvée mais était pas Mei mais un autre, J'ai lu tous les vieux journaux disponibles sur microfilms. Ils n'appartenaient pas à un cercle social susceptible d'intéresser les reporters. J'ai déniché l'avis de fiançailles de mes parents, ainsi que celui de Cynthia et le certificat de naissance de Maya que j'ai fauchée quand elle était en fuite de dynes et Dimitri. Mon faire-part de ma naissance… celui de ma mort. J'ai vu ma tombe. J'ai aussi fauché mon dossier dans les archives de l'ancien asile. Ma date d'admission dans l'établissement et celle de ma mort correspondent. C'est ce même soir ou on a rencontrée Dimitri et Maya qui allais droit dans la gueule du loup vu que dynes l'attendais pour la séduire et l'emmener chez le volturi. J'ai eu envie de gâchée le plaisir de Dimitri pour me venger de Jasper et Alec et Lizzie a bien voulu pour une fois s'amusée à donner une raclée vampirique a Dimitri pour moi. Sauf que on a compris que trop tard en la libérant que elle était pleinement consentante a être un vampire mais elle a eu peur de nous et s'est sauver. Dimitri était furieux contre nous et voulais nous massacrée mais Dynes la retenue à cause que elle se souvenait que si un cheveu de Elizabeth était toucher tout ma famille allais répliquer, donc Mei Hua et Anna. Mais elle remarquait que Elizabeth agissais comme un robot combattante ne prenant plus aucun plaisir à les humilier comme avant, et sa lui a fait rappeler quand elle était du même clan et qu'elle avait fait explosée un humain l'horrifiant d'en chassée d'autre qu'elle emmenait de sa part. Cet imbécile de Dimitri une fois calmer a tentée de la narguer en disant que les hybride sont aussi nul qu'une humaine au combat et elle a même pas répondu ce qui la surpris totalement a cause qu'elle était une championne de l'insulte. Après ce soir la, elle s'est exilée vu que j'avais plus besoin d'elle pour ses rechercher et je l'ai plus revue depuis ce soir là. Vu que les rare nouvelle qu'elle me donne par Mei, c'est qu'elle veut plus nous invitée à la baiser la dernière fois vision d'elle vu que même si elle est une hybride je peut parfois la voir vu qu'elle est une vampire, elle chassais seul et elle a eut un accrochage avec quelqu'un qui lui a fait peur et s'est mit à parler espagnol en disant je suis végétarienne et je ne fait que faire le chien tout seul pour chasser des ourse et elle a sautée dans un lac en même temps que toi sans te reconnaître.

Les Hua étaient désormais rassemblés – enfin, presque vu que la fille biologique les fuyais– et passaient les vacances de pâques a mexico, chez Kate et les siens. Je prêtai une oreille trop attentive à la nouvelle, y compris les plus banales. Pas une fois, Alice n'évoqua en détail celle qui m'intéressais le plus sauf quand elle était avec elle pour sauver Maya et après c'est exilée en Amérique du sud, ce dont je lui fus quand même reconnaissante. Il me suffisait d'écouter des histoires de la famille à laquelle j'avais pu, un jour, rêvé d'appartenir.

Charlie ne rentra qu'à la nuit tombée, l'air encore plus éreinté que la veille. Il comptait repartir pour la réserve le lendemain matin, afin d'assister à l'enterrement d'Harry. Maya décidais de restée avec lui. Cette nuit-là encore, Alice me fit l'amour en compagnie de Janes ligotée et le lendemain matin elle m'avait assurée qu'elle ne m'avait pas touché, étonnement Janes était très sage alors que l'année dernière quand on commençait a se fréquentée sexuellement, était de nature très jalouse violente au lycée et une violeuse perverse le soir, mais apparemment elle ressentait a présent un très grand regret pour ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Mon père avait tout d'un étranger quand il descendit l'escalier au petit matin avec maya, attifé d'un vieux costume que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. La veste était ouverte – elle devait être trop étroite maintenant pour qu'il la boutonnât – et se cravate était trop large du regard de la mode actuelle. Il gagna la porte sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas nous réveiller et, tant Alice, maya, janes et moi fîmes semblant de dormir, moi sur le divan, Janes sur le sol comme une chienne et elle sur le fauteuil de repos et maya dans ma chambre.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, elle s'assit. Elle était tout habillée.

'' Qu'y a-t-il de prévu au programme, aujourd'hui ? Me demanda janes.

'' Aucune idée. As-tu entrevue quelque chose d'intéressant Alice ? Tout en fessant comme si était Alice qui me posaient la question a cause je boudais Janes.

'' Non, mais il est encore tôt !

Ayant passé l'essentiel de mon temps à la Push, j'avais négligé la maison. Résultat, pas mal de corvée exigeaient d'être rattrapées. Je désirais me rendre utile, effectuer tout ce qui soulagerait Charlie. Il se sentirait peut-être un tout petit peu mieux s'il rentrait dans un logis propre et rangé. Je commençai par la salle de bains. La pièce qui avait la plus besoin de mes services.

Pendant que je m'éreintais dans un costumes de ménagère apportée exprès par Alice et qui fit rire Maya qui me trouvais trop mignonne dedans, après tout elle avait le droit de me traitée en poupée Barbie sexuelle si elle le voulait et sa semblais faire remontée le moral a Maya, a cause Alice ne semblais plus a présent être en colère contre elle. Elle m'interrogea sur mes –nos camarades de lycée et les changements qui s'étaient produit depuis son déménagement. Elle avait beau ne montrer aucune émotion, je devinai sa désapprobation devant les maigreurs de ce j'étais capable de lui rapporter. Ou alors, c'était juste que je me sentais coupable d'avoir espionné sa conversation avec mon père, la veille.

J'étais (littéralement) dans le détergent jusqu'aux coudes, à frotter le carrelage, quand on sonna. Je relevai aussitôt la tête vers Alice, qui affichait une expression perplexe, voire inquiète, ce qui était pour le moins bizarre. Elle n'était jamais pris au dépourvu ni janes non plus.

'' Un instants ! Criai-je à la cantonade avant de me précipiter sur le lavabo pour me rincer les mains.

'' Bella, lança Alice, passablement agacée, j'ai une assez bonne idée de l'identité de ton visiteur. Il vaudrait mieux que je sorte.

'' Une _assez bonne idée ?_ Répétai-je.

Depuis quand Alice n'était-elle plus certaine de ses visions ?

Pour eu que je répète ma stupide erreur d'hier, il se pourrait que ce soit Leah clairewater… ou l'un de ses amis.

'' Tu ne peux pas _voir_ les loups garous ?

'' J'en ai bien peur.

Ce qui, apparemment, l'irritait au plus haut point. La sonnette retentit une deuxième fois, impatiente.

'' Ne t'en vas pas, Alice. Tu étais ici la première avec ta chienne enchaînée.

Elle éclata de son petit rire argentin et pervers, derrière lequel je discernai cependant une forme de nervosité.

'' Crois-moi, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que Leah Clairewater et moi-même nous retrouvions dans la même pièce sans que je force Janes ma petite chienne sage a utiliser ses don vampirique sur elle.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche puis s'éclipsa dans la chambre de Charlie avec Jane, sans aucun doute, par la fenêtre.

En bas, la sonnette carillonnait.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : L'enterrement et l'erreur fatale de Maya.

Je dégringolai les marches et ouvris la porte en grand.

Comme de bien entendu, c'était Leah. Alice était peut-être aveugle, elle n'en restait pas moins futée. Si c'est qu'elle avait reculé à environs deux mètres du seuil et fronçait le nez d'un air écœuré, son visage était en mode Harpie comme un masque qu'elle porte quand elle est jalouse. Cette apparence ne me trompa pas- ses mains tremblaient légèrement. L'hostilité d'harpie qui émanait d'elle roulait comme une houle, me ramenant au jour horrible ou elle m'avait préférer son frère Seth. Mon instinct de défense de prostituée porno prit le dessus maintenant que avais retrouve une bonne partie de ma mémoire d'avant, je, et je me tendis le menton en avant, prête à lutter.

Le long du trottoir, le golf tournait au ralenti. Seth était au volant, Quil sur le siège passager. Je compris. Ils avaient eu peur de la laisser venir seul, ce qu' m'attrista et m'agaça un peu aussi. Les Hua n'étaient pas ce qu'ils croyaient trop facilement même si leur clan maudit les tolérais mieux que les black.

'' Salut ! Finis-je par lancer, vu qu'elle ne disait rien.

Elle pinça les lèvres, ne se rapprocha pas. Ses yeux balayèrent la façade de la maison.

'' Elles ne sont pas là, grondai-je. Tu veux quoi, je ne suis pas humeur à te baiser toi et ton maudit frère de chef de meute.

Elle hésita et moi je me trouvais comme agir comme le personnage de la fille d'à côte.

'' Tu es seule ?

'' Maya est la avec moi.

'' Je peux te parler un instant ?

'' Évidemment, Lily ! Entre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quil secoua la tête dans un geste presque imperceptible. J'ignore pourquoi, mais cela me rendit folle de rage.

'' Espèce de gros troll trouillard ! Marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Maya saluais Leah qui était devant la télé.

Leah la saluais brièvement, se tourna vivement vers moi, et ses épais sourcils noirs formèrent un angle furibond au-dessus de ses prunelles enfoncées. Elle serra la mâchoire et, raide comme un piquet, remonta l'allée au pas de charge et me bouscula pour pénétrer dans le couloir. De mon côté, je vrillai mon regard sur celui de Seth et Quil qui me toisaient avec hostilité. croyaient ils vraiment que je laisserais Alice faire mal à ma Lily ? Je leur claquai la porte au nez. Derrière moi, Lily contemplait les couvertures et maya en désordre dans le salon.

'' Tu as organisée une soirée orgie ? Évidement tu ne voulais pas nous invitée. demanda-t-elle, d'un ton jaloux.

'' Exact, ripostai-je sur le même ton. Ça te pose un problème ? Il faillait bien que je convainque celle qui ma rendu amnésique de me rendre la mémoire en couchant avec elle.

Son comportement m'horripilait. Une fois encore, elle fronça le nez, comme s'il sentait une odeur déplaisante.

'' Ou sont tes '' cliente'' ?

Les guillemets étaient audibles.

'' Elles sont sortie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily ?

Elle était sur le qui-vive, ses longs bras secoués de tremblements. Sans répondre à ma question, elle fila dans la cuisine, les yeux en alerte envers Maya. Je l'y suivis. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce comme un animal pris eau piège.

'' Hé ! Lançai-je en me mettant sur son chemin. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

'' Ça ne me plaît pas de ne pas avoir été invitée.

'' Alors, je suis navrée que je n'ai pas eu envie de t'invitée vu que comment tu à agie au téléphone la nuit dernière, répliquai-je, piquée au vif. Dis-moi donc ce qui t'amène et sauve-toi baiser ton chef de meutes.

'' J'ai juste une ou deux questions à te poser. Il faut que nous repartions. Pour l'enterrement.

'' Bien, alors, inutile de perdre du temps. Vas-y.

J'en rajoutais sans doute un peu dans l'antagonisme sexuelle, mais c'était une façon de lui montrer à quel point j'étais blessée par son attitude de Harpie alors que habitude elle est seulement comme sa contre Jacob black son ex. Même si je me montrais injuste- après tout, je lui avais préféré les « buveuses de sang », mais aussi que l'une d'entre elle était venue pour me rendre la mémoire que au début de fendais a avoir perdu de force deux soirs plus tôt comme cliente sexuelle. J'avais dégainé la première. Elle inspira profondément, ses doigts se calmèrent soudain et son visage affecta la sérénité.

'' Une des membres de la famille Hua habite chez toi.

'' Oui et je te corrige ils sont deux, a cause Janes est désignée comme jouet a Maya vu que elle est la nièce de Alice Hua.

'' Maya est sa nièce ! Je ne savais pas… elle est tu au courent.

'' Oui et c'était la vrai raison de sa fuite elle est au courent pour les vampires mais nous l'avais cachée pour que je la jette pas dehors. Et que son ex était Dimitri volturi un vampire volturi qui est ennemi des Hua.

'' Elle compte rester longtemps en clientes ?

'' Aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera nous baiser moi et maya.

'' À ton avis, tu pourrais… s'il te plaît… lui expliquer la situation ? Au sujet de l'autre… de Dynes ?

Je pâlis.

'' Elle est au courent vu que ce Maya qui au début en sortant avec Dimitri à attirer dynes dans un conflit avec les hua au Mississippi.

'' Ce n'est donc pas la fille demi vampire qui est revenu mais deux de ses sœur ? Celle que tu comparais a Betty dans les Archie non ?

'' Oui, c'est elle et mon ancienne concubine Janes.

'' Il faut que tu sache que habituellement nous ne pouvons surveiller que nos terre, maintenant que deux Hua est ici. Tu ne seras en sécurité qu'à La Push avec Maya bien sûr. Je ne suis plus ne mesure de te protéger ni Seth non plus ici.

'' Compris, murmurai-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers les fenêtres de derrière. n'ajouta rien.

'' C'est tout ?

'' Une dernière chose, précisa-t-elle sans me regarder.

J'attendis, rien ne vint.

'' Oui ? Le poussai-je.

'' Le reste de la famille incluant ton ex au fouet, a l'intention de rappliquer aussi ?

Sa voix était devenue froide et basse, et elle me rappela le comportement toujours si maîtrisé de son Seth. Seth lui ressemblait de plus en plus… Pourquoi cela m'ennuyait-il autant ? Ce fut à mon tour de garder le silence, et il fut contraint de me dévisager, les yeux interrogateurs.

'' Non, elle s'est exilée en Amérique du sud, finis-je par répondre, de mauvaise grâce.

Son expression ne se modifia pas.

'' Bien. J'ai fini.

Je la toisai, mon irritation ranimée.

'' Alors, file. Va baiser ton stupide frère en lui disant que les vilaines sœurs de Dracula ne viendront pas vous violer.

'' Bien, répéta-t-elle, toujours aussi calme.

Sur ce, elle sortit à grand pas de la pièce. Je guettai le bruit de la porte –rien. En revanche, j'entendais parfaitement la pendule qui, sur la cheminée, égrenait ses minutes. Je m'émerveillai une fois de plus de sa discrétion.

Quel désastre ! Comment m'étais-je débrouillée pour qu'elle devînt mon ennemie aussi vite ? Et quelle ennemie ! Me pardonnerait-t-elle quand Alice et Janes serait partie ? Dans les cas contraire, le supporterais-je ? Je m'adossai à un placard, enfuis mon visage dans mes mains. Comment avais-je réussi à tout gâcher ? Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autres ? Même avec du recul, je ne voyais pas meilleur façon d'agir. Les dégâts étaient inévitables.

'' Petite sœur…

C'était elle. La voix cassée. Je relevai la tête, la découvris qu'elle hésitait sur le seuil de la cuisine. Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, elle ne s'en était pas allé. Remarquant brusquement des gouttes cristallines sur mes doigts, je me rendis compte que je pleurais. La façade de Harpie de Lily avait cédé la place à l'anxiété et au malaise. Elle revint rapidement vers moi et se baissa de façon à ce que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur.

'' J'ai recommencée a être une Harpie sur toi et non sur mon ex comme habitude, hein ? murmura-t-elle.

'' Quoi ? Marmonnai-je entre deux sanglots.

'' J'ai trahi ma promesse de ne pas être Harpie avec toi. Désolé.

'' Pas grave. C'est mon coté de star de porno qui ai ouvert les hostilités cette fois.

'' Je reconnais que je suis affreusement jalouse de ton envie sexuelle envers eux, avoua-t-elle, en grimaçant. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi surprise et aussi bouchée avec toi.

Sa jalousie était palpable. J'aurais voulu lui expliquer qu'Alice était en réalité, la défendre contre ses préjugés sexuelle- quelque chose m'avertit que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

'' Je suis navrée, Lily, me contentai-je donc de marmonner.

'' Ne nous angoissons pas inutilement, d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'une visite sexuelle de cliente et en échange aussi de t'avoir libérée une partie de la mémoire qu'elle t'a fait oublier de force. Elle finira par partir, et tout redeviendra normal. Non ?

'' Il est donc impossible que je puisse coucher avec vous trois en même temps ? Sa te dérangeais pas avant que je le fessais quand je sortais avec celle de la contasse sanglante.

Leah avais vu que je me souvenais pas de son nom mais ne fit aucun commentaire la dessus.

Cette fois, je n'avais pas tenté de dissimuler ma peine de nympho. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

'' Je ne crois pas pour le moment, avant je la contais un peu comme nous mis humaine mi vampire tout comme moi c'est pour sa que sa me dérangeais pas et je m'en moquais mais eux sont des pures vampires et sa me rend dingue, peut-être plus tard quand je me maîtriserais mieux ma jalousie, je prendrais même des cours de gestion de la colère si sa peut me permettre les tolérée.

Je reniflai, détournai mon regard du sien.

'' Tu m'attendras, hein ? Tu reste mon ancienne baby-sitter sexuelle de sœur, bien que j'aime aussi Alice comme cliente ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et je n'osai relever la tête par peur de ce que je risquais de lire sur son visage. C'était sans doute aussi bien.

'' Oui, bougonna-t-elle, enfin, je serais toujours ta petite sœur sexuelle, qui tu aimes avoir dans ton lit. Mais ce n'est pas a cause de Seth que je tes boudée au téléphone en passant, il y a deux jours, c'est a cause de moi a cause c'était déçue que tu m'invite pas a au moins te regarder baiser tes copine vampire, je m'aurais fait Maya avec vous en imitant surent Charlie avec maya.

J'étais surpris qu'elles tolèrent cela.

'' Jurée ce n'est pas Seth qui te force à faire cette crise ?

'' Jurée que c'est moi seulement le problème. Certes Seth aussi était jaloux mais moi je suis plus jalouse que lui, tu vois, mes crise de transformation est différente des garçons a cause elle semble réagir a ma jalousie et non a ma colère, contrairement a Seth qui gère très bien la sienne moi j'ai du mal à le faire, si tu m'aurais m'invitée je n'aurais pas été jalouse tu comprends et je m'aurais piqué un pince a linge pour éviter l'odeur sexuelle de tes cliente.

Je sentis ses bras se renfermer sur moi et me laissai aller contre sa poitrine.

'' C'est vraiment nul que tu réagisses comme si j'étais ton ex copine et Jasmine. Me lamentai-je.

'' Oui, reconnu-t-telle en reniflant mes cheveux. Beurk.

'' Quoi ? Me rebellai-je en m'écartant brusquement boudeuse. Pourquoi tout le monde ne cesse-t-il de me humer ? Je ne sens pas mauvais !

'' Si, après une orgie surtout ! avoua-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire moqueur. Tu as _leur_ odeur de semence. Sucré, trop sucrée… Et… glacial. Il me brûle le nez.

'' Ah bon ?

C'était étrange. L'arôme que dégageait Alice était divin quand elle baisait avec moi.

Pour un humain en tout cas.

'' Mais pourquoi Alice estimes-t-elle que je pue, elle aussi ?

Mon répons, effaça son sourire.

'' Euh… si ça se trouve, mon odeur de femme louve doit la répugnée également à moins que c'est celui de mon frère.

'' En tout cas, tout les trois me vont a moi et a Maya, décrétai-je en me blottissant de nouveau contre elle.

Elle me manquerait terriblement quand elle franchirait la porte de la maison. C'était un cercle vicieux. D'un côté j'aurais voulu qu'Alice et Janes reste pour toujours – lorsqu'elle partirait, j'en mourrais, métaphoriquement parlant; de l'autre, comment allais-je m'en sortir si j'étais privée de ma Lily ? Quel bazar.

'' tu vas me manquer aussi et aussi surtout le dimanche et Mercredi pour que tu remplace Seth chez ma cousine Jasmine, finalement le nom de la Jasmine du mercredi pour Peach-Jasmine si tu veut le savoir aussi, et pour la taquiner on la surnomme princesse chuchota Leah, comme si elle avait lu dans mes penser et avais tenté de me faire rire en me fessant rappelle de Blanche-Jaz et les 7 queue de loups de cousine nympho a personnalité sexuelle multiple et de notre propre jeux a lui trouver un nom pour chaque jour de la semaine. À chaque instant, j'espère qu'elle s'en ira bientôt.

'' Ça pourrait se passer autrement, j'ai des pince nez si tu veux tu sais.

'' Non, soupira-t-elle. Tu les aimes en cliente. Alors, vaut mieux que je ne m'approche pas temps qui sont la. Je ne suis pas sûr de contrôler assez ma jalousie pour les supporter. Ma mère serais furieuse que a cause de moi on soit obliger être bannis de la réserve, en rompant le traité, et toi, tu n'apprécierais sûrement pas que je les tue.

Je tentai de me dégager, horrifié par ses paroles, mais elle me retint.

'' Inutile de se voiler la face, petite sœur, continua-t-il c'est la triste vérité.

'' Elle me rend malade grande sœur.

Sa grande main brune souleva mon menton pour m'obliger à l'embrassée tendrement, elle adorait sa.

'' Oui c'était plus simple quand moi et Seth étions tous deux humain a te sautée dans ma Herbie, n'est-ce pas ?

Je poussai un long soupir. Nous nous dévisageâmes un long moment. Sa peau brûlait la mienne. Je devinais que mes traits n'exprimaient qu'une insondable tristesse sexuelle. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire au revoir, aussi courte dût être notre séparation. Elle aussi semblait mélancolique. Soudain, elle lâcha ma taille, et ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue; elle tremblait, mais plus de jalousie. Elle emprisonna ma figure entre ses paumes incandescentes.

'' Bella, murmura-t-elle.

Je me figeai. Non ! Je n'avais pas encore pris de décision. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable et, pour l'Instant, je n'étais pas en état d'y réfléchir. Cependant, la rejeter maintenant aurait eu de graves conséquences. Je l'observai. Elle n'était pas ma Leah, même s'il elle pouvait l'être Harpie. Ses traits de Harpie m'étaient familiers, je les aimais autant que son frère. De bien des façons d'ailleurs, je les aimais. Ils étaient mon réconfort sexuelle, le port ou m'ancrer. En cet instant, j'étais en mesure de choisir qu'elle fût à moi. Alice et Janes était revenue, certes – cela ne changeait rien. Mon véritable amour, je l'avais perdu à jamais a cause de cette putain de Janes qui m'avaient hypnotisée. Ma comtesse ne réapparaîtrait pas pour me violer en SM et me sortir de ma mémoire endormie par la vilaine sorcière Janes. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas une princesse. Que disait le protocole des contes de fées à propos de l'autre baise ? De ceux qui, ordinaires, ne brisaient pas les envoûtements d'hypnose. Ce serait peut-être plus facile : tenir sa main, sentir ses bras autour de moi en baisant. Ce serait peut-être agréable. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas l'air d'une trahison sexuelle. Et puis, quitta hissais-je, sinon moi-même ?

Sans me quitter des yeux, Lily se pencha vers moi, et je n'avais toujours rien décidé.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone nous fit sursauter, mais elle n'interrompit pas son geste. Mais la main de Maya qui se tendit avant elle pour attraper l'appareil, et interrompit son geste. Ses prunelles noires ne dévièrent pas des miennes. Trop confuse pour réagir, Maya profitai de cette diversion pour répondre.

'' Maison Swan ? dit Maya d'une voix dansante si semblable a Alice sa tente vampire.

Son interlocuteur parla, et le visage de Maya se transforma en trente et une seconde. Se redressant elle nous lança un regard, ses prunelle humain perdirent leur éclat, son visage pâlit. J'aurais parié le peu qu'il restait de mes économies qu'il s'agissait d'Alice. Me reprenant, je voulus lui arracher le combiné. Elle m'ignora en s'éloignant.

'' Il est absent pour les demande de contrat professionnelle, lâcha Maya, sur un ton presque menaçant.

Il y eut une brève réponse, apparemment une demande de renseignements plus précis, car elle ajouta avec réticence :

'' Il est à l'enterrement et nous amusions sa fille….

Mais sur après le mot enterrement, il coupa la communication.

'' Maudite producteur malpoli ! grommela-t-elle en se retournant vers moi et Leah, le masque insulté de nouveau en place.

'' Qui était-ce ? M'écriai-je, furieuse. On ne raccroche pas comme ça, au nez des gens qui me demande des contacts ! Chez _moi_ avec _mon_ téléphone maya !

'' Du calme ! C'est lui qui a raccroché le premier en plein milieux de ma phrase.

'' Lui ? Qui donc ?

'' Le _docteur_ Mei Hua, répliqua-t-elle en insistant sur le titre, moqueuse.

'' Pourquoi m'as-tu empêchée de lui parler maya ?

'' Je... Il n'a pas demandé après toi Bella, je pensais que était un producteur qui voulais parler a Charlie pour te recrutée en film riposta-t-elle confuse, et comme si elle avait fait une bêtise elle tremblait de peur. (Ce que contredisaient les mains de Leah, qui s'était remises à trembler). Il voulait seulement savoir ou se trouvait Charlie, et je l'ai renseigné. Je voulais aussi lui dire que on t'amusait en orgie mais il ma pas laissé finir.

'' Écoute-moi un peu, Maya Brandon…

Sauf que, apparemment, elle ne m'écoutait pas du tout. Sa crise de danger lui me fit pétrifier dans mon élan de colère. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se raidit; son corps s'agita en se pétrifia. Automatiquement, je tendis l'oreille – en vain.

'' Je suis en danger, je dois fuir, salut Bella. Cracha-t-elle soudain en panique en fonçant vers la porte d'entrée.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? Criais-je en courant après elle pour pas qu'elle se sauve.

Elle stoppa net, poussa un juron, et Leah la heurtai en plein fouet. Elle pivota sur ses talons, la basculant au passage. Je vacillai a tenté de la retenir, mais tombai par terre, mes jambes entremêles dans celle de Leah et la fessais trébuchée.

'' Non laissée moi je dois fuir. Protestais-t-elle alors qu'elle se dégageait promptement.

Elle fila en direction de la porte de derrière et, une fois de plus s'arrêta aussi sec. Alice et Janes se tenait immobile, au pied de l'escalier.

'' Bella ! Haleta-t-elle.

Me remettant debout, je la rejoignis en tanguant. Ses pupilles étaient voilées comme maya, lointaines, sa peau encore plus blême que maya d'ordinaire. Elle semblait secouée par une agitation intérieure.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? M'exclamai-je en posant mes paumes sur sa figure pour essayer de la calmer tout comme Leah veut retenir maya de fuir.

'' Elizabeth ! Chuchota-t-elle.

Mon corps contrairement a ma mémoire réagit plus vite que mon esprit amnésique. D'abord, je ne compris pas pourquoi la pièce tournoyait ni d'où venait le rugissement creux qui emplissait mes tympans. Mon cerveau s'activait pour tâcher de saisir ce que reliait la panique de maya, le visage vide d'Alice et à cette Elizabeth qui ne me frappais pas son nom mentalement mais que mon corps réagissais autant violemment, cependant que mon enveloppe charnelle cherchait déjà le réconfort de l'inconscience pour m'éviter la réalité. L'escalier bascula en prenant une inclination bizarre.

Tout à coup, la voix furieuse de Leah résonna à mon oreille, y déversant un flot de grossièretés, ce qui me choqua faiblement, elle était en mode Harpie décharnée. Ses nouveaux amis avaient une influence déplorable sur elle. Je me retrouvai sur le canapé sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivée, Leah continuait de jurer. J'avais l'impression d'un tremblement de terre, de divan s'agitait sous mon dos.

'' Que lui as-tu fait ? Brailla-t-il.

Alice ne daigna pas relever et on entendait maya dans les bras de janes en disant : c'est ma faute c'est ma faute il faut que je fuis d'ici.

'' Bella ? M'implora-t-elle. Reviens à toi, Bella ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

'' Recule ! lui ordonna Leah.

'' Calme-toi Leah clairewater, lui riposta-t-elle. Épargne-lui ça, s'il te plaît. Chaque que je suis en couple mais que mon mari est en voyage avec ma concubine, alors calme ta jalousie.

'' Je pense réussir à me contrôler, rétorquais-t-elle faiblement. Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi Maya est t-elle aussi paniquée.

'' Je n'en ai aucune idée. À quoi pensait-il ?

Je réussis à m'asseoir et luttai contre le vertige. Leah me soutenais, c'était elle qui tremblait pas le sofa. Il fallait que j'apprenne ce qui s'était produit, même si je n'y tenais pas tellement. Alice tirait un petit mobile argentée de son sac quand je me tournai vers elle. Ses doigts composèrent le numéro si rapidement qu'ils étaient à peine visibles.

'' Rose ? lança-t-elle sèchement. Il faut que je parle à Mei. Toute de suite. Très bien, dès son retour alors. Non, je serai bientôt dans l'avion. Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles d'Elizabeth ?

Elle s'interrompit, écoutant sa concubine de sœur, une expression de plus en plus consternée sur le visage. Elle lâcha un petit « oh ! » horrifié, et sa main vacilla et se mit à hurler.

'' POURQUOI TU AS DÉNONCÉE MA NIÈCE HUMAINE A TA PUTAIN DE RENATA ET MARCUS VOLTURI ESPÈCE DE VIELLE PUTE ELLE EST POUR RIEN LA DEDANS ET BELLA NON PLUS ELLE EST TOUJOURS VIVANTE ET ON LUI A RENDU SA MÉMOIRE DU MOINS CELLE OU JANES LA HYPNOTISÉE SALLE PUTE.

La réponse l'amena à serrer la mâchoire. Un éclat de colère envahit ses yeux.

'' Eh bien, tu as eu tort à tout point de vue pour la dénoncée a nos ennemi, Rosalie. Ce qui nous pose un problème, tu ne crois pas ? Oui, je te le confirme, elle se porte comme un charme et Maya la officiellement larguée, non elle n'était pas une espionne mais simplement sa copine ce de sale pervers. Je m'étais tromper… c'est une longue histoire… tu as tout faux là-dessus aussi, Dynes ne chasse pas Bella mais ma nièce… figure-toi d'où mon appel, qui s'est exactement ce que j'ai vu.

Elle s'exprimait d'une voix très dure par la fureur, et ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents.

'' C'est un peu tard, salle teigne, pour les regrets sexuelle, pour quelqu'un qui acceptera de les gober, va te faire foutre Rosalie, les volturi n'auront pas ma nièce humaine.

Elle coupa la communication avec Hargne. Quand elle me regarda, ses prunelles elles étaient affreusement tristes de la dispute de son jouet partagé d'Hermett.

'' Alice, me jetai-je à l'eau – je ne pouvais pas la laisser parler la première, par peur qu'elle détruire ce qu'il restait de mes souvenir - Alice, Mei est revenu, il vient juste d'appeler pour me recrutée un contact, et…

'' Il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

'' Trente secondes avant ton arrivée.

'' Qu'a-t-il dit ?

'' Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai eu mais Maya.

Alice posa son regard pénétrant sur sa nièce, qui flancha mais n'en resta pas moins au coté de Janes. Elle s'assit, maladroite, comme s'il voulait m'offrir un rempart de son corps, elle avait cessée de tentée de fuir.

'' Il a demandé Charlie, et je lui ai répondu qu'il était absent pour discutée du contact, grommela-t-elle d'un ton tout triste.

'' Rien d'autre ? Insista Alice sur un ton glacial.

'' Il m'a raccroché au nez en plein milieu d'un phare ! Balança maya en tremblant.

Un frisson agita sa colonne vertébrale et moi avec.

'' Tu lui as dit que Charlie était à l'enterrement et tu voulais lui dire que nous baisions sa fille durent son absence, rappelai-je.

'' Quels ont été ses mots exacts avant qu'il raccroche ? me demanda vivement Alice.

« Il n'est pas là pour le contact, citai maya en ayant la même voix qu'Alice. Et ensuite : « à l'enterrement ».

Poussant un gémissement Alice et Janes tomba à genoux.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? Chuchotai-je.

'' Ce n'était pas Charlie qui voulais te recrutée pour un contact porno, au bout du fil dit Janes horrifier.

'' Tu traite ta nièce maya de menteuse ? Se hérissa aussitôt Leah.

'' C'était ma comtesse sa fille, poursuivit-elle sans relever. Elle voulait te recrutée comme cliente au début même si tu étais amnésique mais a présent elle croit que tu es morte a cause de Maya et a demander a Rosalie de la dénoncée au volturi par vengeance a ton meurtre.

Mon cerveau se remit en marche. Ce n'étaient pas là les mots que j'avais eu peur d'entendre, et le soulagement m'éclaircissait les idées.

'' Elle l'a confondu avec ma nièce a cause que on a la même voix, et quand elle entendu la pensée que nous étions occupée de sa fille, elle a pensée que on t'avait tué en repas, c'est ça ? Soupirai-je en me détendant.

'' Oui. Pour sa défense, elle croyait aussi que Maya était un vampire à cause qui sortait avec Dimitri. Ils font beaucoup trop confiance à mes visions, bien qu'elles ne fonctionnent pas très bien. Mais penser qu'elle a osé la chercher partout afin de lui balancer la nouvelle ou moment ou elle se fessait passée en pensant appeler Charlie pour signe un contact porno ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte que Maya était une humaine… elle se moquait d'elle…

Horrifiée, elle se tut.

'' Et lorsque Elizabeth a téléphonée ici, Elle a pensé que Maya parlais de _mon_ enterrement.

Savoir que j'avais été à deux doigts de l'entendre était douloureux. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans les bras de Leah, qui ne brocha pas.

'' Ça ne te bouleversée pas ? S'étonna doucement Alice.

'' Disons que c'est un malentendu agaçant, mais tout finira par s'arranger. La prochaine fois qu'elle appellera, quelqu'un lui apprendre que maya est… qu'elle….

Je m'interrompis- le regard D'Alice et Maya avait étranglé les mots dans ma gorge. Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi affolée ? Pourquoi son visage était-il tordu par l'horreur et la compassion ? Que venait-elle de dire à Rosalie, au téléphone sur le sujet qu'elle a donner le nom de Maya a un certain Marcus … et une allusion aux regrets sexuelle de sa sœur. Or, Rosalie n'éprouverait jamais de remords à mon égard, vu qu'elle déteste tous eux qui ne partagent pas ses goûts sexuels quoi qu'il pût m'arriver. En revanche, avoir blessé sa sœur en dénonçant sa nièce de sa sœur.

'' Bella, murmura Janes, Elizabeth ne rappellera pas. Elle l'a crue Rosalie.

« Et alors ? » répondis-je avec les lèvres, car j'étais hors d'état de m'exprimer à voix haute tant que j'étouffais.

'' Elle s'apprête à partir pour faire un drame crime de guerre à Québec, précisa-t-elle.

Il ne me fallut qu'un battement de cil pour comprendre ce que cela impliquait. Le ténor Elizabeth résonna dans ma tête, et ce n'était plus la parfaite imitation de mes hallucinations de flash back de ma mémoire, juste les pauvres intonations confuse qu'était capable de produire ma mémoire. Les mots cependant furent suffisants pour déchirer ma poitrine et la laisser de nouveau béante. Des mots d'une autre époque que j'avais oublié me revenais à présent, celle ou j'avais été prêt à parier tout ce que je possédais (ou pourrais emprunter) qu'elle m'aimait. « Il est évident que je ne comptais pas vivre sans toi amnésique ou pas ! m'avait-t-elle révélé tandis que nous regardions la version porno de Roméo et Juliette, dans cette même pièce. Mon seul problème, c'était la façon ont j'allais m'y prendre… Inutile d'espérer l'aide de Janes ni Alec… alors, j'ai songé à me rendre a faire du théâtre a Québec et bravée mon bannissement pour provoquer les volturi a la guerre… on n'irrite pas les Volturi… Sauf à souhaiter mourir… »

 _Sauf à souhaiter mourir…_

'' NON ELIZABETH ! Hurlais-je révélant que ma mémoire complet était finalement revenu.

Mon cri retentit si fort, après la discussion à voix basse qui avait précédé, que nous tressaillîmes tout les cinq. Le sang me monta au visage quand je saisis quelle vision avait eu Alice.

'' Non ! Non, non, non ! Elle m'a promis de ne jamais faire ça même si je devenais amnésique. Je me souviens à présent, c'est moi qui lui ai fait jurée de cette promesse et pas elle. Elle n'a pas le droit !

'' Tu te souviens de tout à présent ! Mais elle a pris sa décision dès que ma nièce a confirmé qu'il était trop tard pour te sauver.

'' Mais… j'étais amnésique et j'ai été forcée de la quittée ! Je croyais qu'elle voulait plus de moi et janes ma forcée à la larguer. Quelle différence cela fait-il, maintenant ? Elle savait bien que je finirais par mourir un jour !

'' À mon avis, elle n'a jamais envisagé de te survivre très longtemps après ta mort en causant probablement un Hiroshima a Québec avec ses pouvoirs hybride.

'' Quel culot ! Piaillai-je.

Je m'étais levée, et Leah m'imita, essayant de se glisser entre Alice et moi.

'' Oh, tire-toi de mon chemin, Lily ! M'impatientai-je, en repoussant son corps agité de soubresauts. Que faut-il que nous faisions ? Ajoutai-je à l'intention d'Alice. Il y a forcément une solution. Pourrions-nous la contacter ? Ou Mei ?

'' Ça a été mon premier réflexe. Elizabeth a abandonné son Mobil dans une poubelle de rio, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a décroché.

'' Mais tu as dit que nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre. À quoi songeais-tu ?

'' Bella… je… je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse te demander ça et a Maya.

'' Si ! répondit-t-on en duo.

Maya était repris et me regardais fixement.

Elle plaça ses mains sur mes épaules pour m'empêcher de tourner en rond.

'' Il est peut-être trop tard, reprit-elle. Je l'ai vu allez chez les Volturi québécois… et leur demander de mourir dans un combat a mort contre Dimitri en cause qui la désignée comme acteur dans Hamlet pour jouer le rôle du frère de Ophélie.

Je fus soudain aveuglée par des larmes que j'essuyai vivement.

'' Tout dépend du moyen qu'ils choisiront, enchaîna-t-elle. Je ne verrai rien tant qu'ils n'auront pas arrêté leur décision. S'ils refusent, c'est encore possible, car Caius le maître des lois adore Mei et Annja et ne désire sans doute pas lui déclarée la guerre, mais surtout il aime bien aussi Elizabeth a cause qui adore ses théâtre porno malgré que c'est lui qui la bannis, Marcus était contre son bannissement. Alors Elizabeth a un plan B. Ils sont très protecteurs envers leur ville d'adoption. Donc Elizabeth compte se rendre coupable en publique de son crime de bannissement par un acte susceptible d'en troubler la paix, espérant ainsi les obliger à réagir. Elle a raison, ils tenteront sûrement de l'empêcher de décharnée ses pouvoir Hybride qui fait exploser les cerveaux et le corps sur des humains innocent en fessant version taille réel de la bombe Hiroshima de sang humain sur Québec.

Je la fusillai du regard, frustrée et horrifier. Pour l'instant, elle ne m'avait donné aucune raison qui expliquât pourquoi nous étions encore ici et pourquoi sa inclurais Maya.

'' S'ils acquiescent à sa demande, enchaîna-t-elle, nous arriverons trop tard. S'ils refusent et qu'elle met en pratique son pouvoir hybride de cerveau explosif, nous arriverons trop tard aussi. Sauf s'il elle cède au ses tendance de porno théâtrales de Caius… ça devrait nous donner un peu de répit.

'' Alors, fonçons !

'' Écoute, Bella ! Que nous soyons là-bas à temps ou non, nous allons nous retrouver au cœur du territoire du clan ennemi des hua alias les yakuza-volturi. S'il réussit, je serai considéré comme sa complice. Toi, et Maya tu seras deux humaine qui non seulement en sait trop, mais une qui sent trop bon et une proie que dynes recherche désespérément a recrutée. Il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'ils nous éliminent tous les quatre, même si pour toi et Maya, ce sera moins une punition qu'un dîner orgie sexuelle.

'' Et c'est pour ça que nous traînons ? M'écriai-je, ahurie. Si tu as la frousse, j'irai seule avec Maya, ajouta-je en comptant mentalement l'argent qu'il me restait et en me demandant si elle serait d'accord pour me prêter ce qui manquerait.

'' Je n'ai peur que d'une chose, c'est que toi et ma nièce sois tuée.

'' Je manque de mourir quasi quotidiennement juste en baisant mes client, répliquai-je. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

'' Tu vas écrire un mot à Charlie pendant que je joins les compagnies aériennes.

'' Charlie !

Si notre présence ne le protégeait en rien, je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser seul pour affronter…

'' Je veillerai sur lui, gronda Leah, furibond. Et tant pis pour ce traité si je suis bannis du clan sa sera pas la première fois.

Je levai les yeux vers elle; elle se renfrogna en découvrant mon air paniqué.

'' Dépêche, Bella et Maya ! me lança Alice.

Je courus dans la cuisine, ouvrant les tiroirs à la volée et les renversant par terre pour y trouver un stylo. Une main brune et lisse m'en tendit une.

-Merci, marmottai-je en retirant le bouchon avec mes dents.

Sans mot dire, il me donna également le calepin sur lequel nous notions les messages téléphoniques. J'arrachai la première page et la balançai sur le sol. _Papa,_ écrivis-je, _je suis avec Alice et Maya. J'ai retrouvée véritablement retrouvée ma mémoire mais Elizabeth a des ennuis. Tu me puniras sexuellement à mon retour. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment. Désolée. Je t'aime tant. Bella._

'' Ne pars pas ! Me chuchota Leah. Laisse-la emmener Maya à eux et toi tu reste avec moi.

Toute trace de jalousie l'avait déserté, maintenant qu'Alice et Janes n'était plus en vue. Il était exclu que je perde une seule minute à me disputer avec elle.

'' S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, prends soin de Charlie.

Je filai dans le salon. Alice, Janes et Maya m'y attendait, son sac sur l'épaule.

'' Prends ton portefeuille, tu auras besoin d'une pièce d'identité. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de passeport. Je n'ai absolument pas le temps de t'en fabriquer un faux. Heureusement que Maya elle avait le sien en poche quand elle a figure du Mississippi.

Hochant la tête, je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre, genoux tremblants. Par bonheur, ma mère avait désiré faire des tournages de film de cul sur une plage mexicaine. Comme tous ses projets de film porno, celui-là avait naturellement réussi. Pas avant que je me sois occupée de toutes les démarches administratives, cependant.

Je déboulai dans ma chambre, où je fourrai mon passeport, un T-shirt récolté en v double plongeant et un pantalon de survêtement propres de même que ma brosse à dents au fond d'un sac à dos, puis je regagnai le rez-de-chaussée à toute vitesse. L'impression de déjà-vu était presque suffocante, à ce stade. Au moins, contrairement à la dernière fois, quand je m'étais sauvée pour fuir des vampires violeur assoiffés, pas pour me jeter dans leurs bras, je n'aurais à faire d'adieux à personne.

Leah et Alice tout comme Janes étaient figés dans une espèce de confrontation sur le seuil de la maison, si loin l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils discutaient au premier abord. Ni elle ni les deux autres, ne parut prendre conscience de mon retour, pourtant bruyant. Leah était en plein accusation.

'' Vous savez peut-être vos contrôler à l'occasion mais les sangsues auxquelles vous les conduis et vous voulez sacrifier Maya en la violent sûrement…

'' C'est ça, espèce d'animal ! Les volturi sont l'essence même de notre espèce. C'est à cause d'eux que ta chatte se dresse quand tu me sens. Ils sont la substance de tes cauchemar de nympho ménopausée, la peur qui dissimule derrière tes instincts de pute bestialités, je ne suis pas complétement folle, va !

'' Et tu leur apportes en sacrifice une bonne bouteille de bon vin à une fête orgie ta nièce ? Rugit-t-elle.

'' Tu estimes qu'il vaudrait mieux que tout la troupe débarque pour vous massacrée et que je les abandonne ici pendant que les volturi vont la traquer sous les ordres de Dynes.

'' Nous sommes capables de leur régler son compte.

'' Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous laissez filer ?

Leah gronda et un frisson agita sa poitrine.

'' Arrêtez ! Hurlai-je, furieuse. Vous réglerez ça à notre retour. Allons-y !

Alice fila à sa voiture avec une telle rapidité qu'elle en devint invisible. Je lui emboîtai le pas, m'arrêtant mécaniquement pour verrouiller la porte. Leah posa une main frémissante sur mon bras.

'' Je t'en prie, belli, je t'en supplie.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient de larmes, une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

'' Lily, il faut que…

'' Non. Tu n'es pas obligée. Tu pourrais rester ici avec moi. Tu pourrais rester vivante. Pour Charlie. Pour moi et Seth.

Le moteur de la Mercedes gronda quand Alice appuya impatiemment sur l'accélérateur. Je secouai la tête. Quand je me dégageai de son emprise, Leah ne fit rien pour m'en empêcher.

'' Ne meurs pas, Bella, balbutia-t-elle. Ne pars pas. Ne pars pas.

La reverrais-je jamais ? Cette pensées m'arracha un sanglot, et je l'enlaçai violemment, trop brièvement néanmoins, enfouissant mon visage humide contre sa poitrine. Sa grande paume me posa sur ma nuque, comme pour me retenir.

'' Au revoir, Leah.

J'ôtai sa main de mon cou, l'embrassai.

'' Désolée, ajouta-je sans réussi à affronter ses prunelles.

Tournant les talons, je cours jusqu'à la voiture. La portière passagère était déjà ouverte. Je jetai mon sac sur la banquette arrière et m'installai sur mon siège en la claquant derrière moi. « Prends soin de Charlie! » voulus-je crier à Leah, mais elle avait déjà disparu. Alice mit les gaz et, les pneus crissant sur l'asphalte en émettant un hurlement d'humain, fit demi-tour. J'eus le temps de repérer un objet blanc près de la lisière. Un morceau de robe blanche.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : La course vers le Québec.

Nous attrapâmes notre vol de justesse vers le canada, puis la vraie torture commença pour moi et Maya. L'avion patientait sur le tarmac, cependant que les hôtesses arpentaient (d'une démarche bien trop nonchalante à mon goût) les allées et s'assuraient que les sacs rentraient bien dans les compartiments à bagages. Dans l'embrasure du cockpit, les pilotes bavardaient avec elles dès qu'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Alice et maya me tenait par le coude d'une poigne de fer, tandis que je bondissais anxieusement sur mon siège.

'' C'est quand même plus rapide que courir et moins long que traverser l'océan, me rappela-t-elle à voix basse.

Enfin, l'appareil s'éloigna paresseusement du couloir d'embarquement et prit de la vitesse avec une persistance qui ne fit qu'accroître mon angoisse. SI J'espérais un quelconque soulagement au décollage j'en fus pour mes frais – mon impatience ne diminua en rien.

Alice s'empara du téléphone accroché au siège devant elle avant même la fin de notre ascension et tourna le dos à l'hôtesse qui la toisait avec désapprobation. Cette dernière n'osa cependant venir protester – quelque chose dans mon expression l'arrêta sans doute. Je m'efforçai de ne pas écouter la conversation qu'Alice avait avec Hermett, mais de bribes de mots me parvinrent malgré moi.

'' Je n'en suis pas sûre, je n'arrête pas de la voir différente chose, ce qui signifie qu'elle passe son temps à changer d'avis… une série de meurtres dans la ville, s'en prendre à la garde, chose qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le faire vu ses pouvoir destructeur de concentration explosif, soulever une voiture au-dessus de sa tête sur la place principal pour les balancée dessus des innocent…. tout types d'actions qui l'exposeraient. Elle sait que la meilleure façon d'obtenir une réaction de leur part et les faire chier en même temps…. non, c'est impossible, dit-elle soudain en baissant le ton au point que je n'entendis plus rien, bien que je fusse à côté d'elle. (Par esprit de contradiction, je tendis l'oreille.) Dis à ta putain que non… Eh bien, rattrape Alec et ta putain et retiens-les… Réfléchis deux minutes, Hermett. Si elle aperçoit l'un de nous, comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira ? Exactement (elle hocha la tête.) Pour moi, Bella est notre seule chance et Maya aussi mais seulement après que Bella lui montre qu'elle se souvient de tout… s'il y en a une… je ferai le maximum, mais débrouille-toi pour préparé Mei : les dieux ne sont pas avec nous.

Elle s'interrompit soudain pour rire, et sa voix se fêla.

''J'y ai pensé, reprit-elle... Oui, je te le promets… Ne me suis pas, je t'en prie. Je te le jure, Emmett. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je m'en sortirai… je t'aime, même si je vais pourfendre Rosalie pendant 1000 ans pour m'avoir trahis de la sorte.

Elle raccrocha, se renforça dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

'' Je déteste avoir à lui mentir, soupira-t-elle.

'' Je ne comprends pas. Raconte-nous. Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Hermett d'arrêter Alec et Rosalie ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas venir nous aider ? Demandais Janes et Maya derrière nous.

'' Pour deux raison, chuchota-t-elle en gardant les paupières closes. La première, je lui ai dit il serait envisageable d'essayer quelque chose par nous-mêmes. Si Alec met la main sur Elizabeth avec Emmett sur elle, nous réussirons sans doute à la retenir assez longtemps pour lui prouver que tu est toujours vivant et que Maya est une humaine et non une personne comme moi et aussi en même temps si tu lui hurle son nom sans te détourner d'elle comme tu a été forcée de faire elle comprendra a présent que ta mémoire complet et tu n'est plus amnésique sous hypnose de janes. Malheureusement, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de surprendre Elizabeth. S'il elle devine que nous arrivons, elle agira d'autant plus vite. Elle utiliser ses pouvoir hybride et fera un génocide complet de tout les humain qui habite Québec et dans ses environs et les Volturi qui ne serons pas explosée la réduiront en bouillie avant que ses pouvoir explose tout la région de Québec. Et c'est bien sûr la deuxième raison, celle que je ne pouvais décemment confier à Hermett. Parce que si les Hua sont là-bas, et que les Volturi tuent Elizabeth sa sera la guerre a nouveau avec les clans du sud vu qu'elle est très aimée a présent par les clans de vampire du sud.

Brusquement, elle rouvrit les yeux et m'observa d'un air implorant.

'' S'il existait la moindre chance que nous l'emportions, continua-t-elle, ça aurait sans doute été différent. Mais nous ne vaincrons pas. Et je refuse de perdre Hermett de de façon tout comme j'ai perdu Jasper contre Dimitri.

Je compris alors pourquoi elle met suppliait presque. Elle protégeait Hermett à nos dépens, et à ceux d'Elizabeth également, peut-être. Forcément, cette attitude trouvait des échos nouveaux en moi. J'acquiesçai, afin de lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas.

'' Elizabeth ne t'aurai-t-elle pas entendue ? Observai-je cependant. Elle devrait être au courant que je suis vivante, s'il elle a espionné ton esprit, à quoi bon tout ça, alors ?

Ce qui ne justifiait en rien l'attitude d'Elizabeth. J'étais toujours aussi ébahie qu'elle ait réagi aussi violemment. C'était insensé ! Je me rappelai avec une douloureuse clarté les mots qu'elle avait prononcés sur le canapé en comparant Roméo et Juliette se tuer l'un après l'autre. « Il était évident que je comptais pas vivre sans toi amnésique ou pas. », avait-t-elle dit comme si c'était une évidence. Hélas, les paroles que je lui avais assenées dans les bois de force par Janes le jour ou je l'avais quitté les avait occultés durablement en devenant réellement amnésique rétrograde en fonçant dans un arbre.

'' Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, pour peu qu'elle m'espionne. Mais crois-le ou non, il est possible de mentir par la pensée. Quand bien même tu serais morte, je m'efforcerais de l'arrêter en ne cessant de t'imaginer vivante, ce qu'elle sait d'ailleurs comme me percée a cause Janes la tellement manipuler la dedans qu'elle est rendu une experte en mensonge mental.

Je retins un gémissement.

'' Si j'avais un moyen d'agir sans t'impliquer, Bella ou Maya, je ne te mettrais pas en danger comme ça. C'est très mal de ma part.

'' Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Maya. On devrait être le cadet de tes soucis. Si je dois mourir pour vous sauver je le ferais volontiers, dit-t-elle courageusement. Explique donc a Bella plutôt ce que tu entendais à propos de détester mentir à ton mari.

'' Je lui ai juré que je m'en irais avant qu'elles me tuent en se concentrant sur la pensée, également, marmonna-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire. C'est un serment sur lequel je n'ai aucune garantie.

Elle souleva un sourcil, comme pour m'inciter à prendre plus au sérieux le danger qu'impliquait notre mission.

'' Qui sont vraiment les Volturi ? En quoi sont-ils beaucoup plus menaçant qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Alec et Janes et toi ?

J'avais en effet du mal à envisager plus effrayant que la fratrie Cullen. Alice respira profondément puis, soudain, jeta un regard noir devant elle. Je me retournai à temps pour constatée le voisin en avant faisait mine de ne pas nous écouter. C'était un homme d'affaire en complet sombre et cravate, un ordinateur sur les genoux. Je lui lançai un regard irrité et c'est avec ostentation qu'il ouvrit son portable et mit le casque sur sa tête. Je me rapprochai aussi d'Alice qui me chuchota toute l'histoire dans le conduit de l'oreille.

'' Je ne suis pas trop surprise que tu connaisses ce nom. Que tu saisisses tout de suite ce que ma mention de Québec signifiait. Je craignais devoir tout t'expliquer. que t'a confié Elizabeth est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

'' Juste qu'il s'agissait d'un clan vieux et puissant d'origine japonaise vu qui était des yakuza originellement. Et qu'Elizabeth en fessais partie avant que un de ses membre fondateur avais violé sa fille Janes et lui a explosé le corps complet et depuis Dynes et elles se font des vendettas depuis, mais que on ne provoque pas l'hostilité des autres a moins de rechercher… la mort.

'' Il faut que tu comprennes, que originellement Dynes était autrefois la meilleurs amie sexuelle parfois sexuelle de Janes et c'est pour sa que parfois quand Janes était seul allais la voir a Seattle pour se faire consolé par elle, mais parfois sa virais mal comme avec toi. Et que son frère Aro est mort a cause que Elizabeth voulais les protéger elles et sa fille de ses plan mécavelique sauf que Dynes ignore tout du pourquoi Elizabeth la tuer son frère et Elizabeth se refuse de lui dire la raison, c'est pour ça qui se déteste a présent. Mais moi je sais pourquoi, c'est que son frère Aro voulais se débarrassée de sa propre sœur pour que Marcus ne quitte pas les volturi avec elle. il a demandée a Elizabeth de la tuer sans que Marcus soit au courent, mais Elizabeth la trahis en le dénonçant a Marcus et Aro ne la pas supportée et pour la punir a violer Janes et a causer sa mort a cause quand Elizabeth a intervenue pour sa sauver de son viole, elle a déclenchée son effet hybride et a fait éclatée non seulement le cerveau de aro mais le corps au complet et sa n'arrive seulement quand elle est vraiment en colère contre quelqu'un, comme Félix aussi mais sa il était déjà éclatée en morceau par la tête avant le restant du corps était que pour un défoulement. Mais a part ce secret sache que nous, les Hua Balthory sommes uniques de bien plus de manière que tu le croies. Il est anormal que nous vivions en paix alors que nous sommes aussi nombreux. C'est pareil pour Kate et les siens, et Mei en a conclus que l'abstinence nous rendait plus civilisés, plus enclins à nouer des liens reposant sur l'amour plutôt que sur l'instinct de survie ou la commodité. Même le groupe de chasse de Dynes était vaste, selon nos critères, et tu as constaté avec quelle facilité Dynes a bannis Félix du sien quand il ta violer et nous a autorisée à le tuer. En règle générale. Notre espèce préfère la solitude, au mieux le couple. À ma connaissance, la famille qu'à fondée Mei et sa fille est à ce jour la plus grande qui soit, à une exception près- les yakuza volturi québécois. À L'origine, ils étaient quatre : Aro, Caius, et Marcus et Dynes.

'' J'ai vu leur portrait sur une peinture de bureau de Mei hua au coté d'un nuage de bombe nucléaire.

Alice rigolais a cette blague.

'' Oui Elizabeth aime beaucoup la plaisanterie de la bombe atomique et c'est pour sa que quand ses victimes explose il se forme en mini champignon nucléaire de leur sang et que les victimes de ses pouvoir hurle : non pas Hiroshima. Deux femmes se sont jointes à eux au cours des siècles, a eux cinq, ils ont formé ce clan. Sans pouvoir l'affirmer, je soupçonne que c'est leur âge qui leur donne cette capacité à coexister en paix. Ils ont largement dépassé les trois milles ans, sauf Aro qui est mort évidement. Ou alors, leur tolérance leur vint de leurs dons. Comme Janes et moi, Caius et Marcus sont… douées. Mais ils ont perdu un membre très puissant qui était Aro, qui remplaçais Mei hua quand notre père les a quittée, évidement chose qui est un avantage pour nous vu que Aro était aussi puissant télépathiquement que Elizabeth et avant sa mort provoquer par elle, il était rivaux a époque ou elle était des leur. Nonobstant, cette aptitude à se supporter pourrait aussi reposer sur leur amour commun du pouvoir. Dynastie est le mot qui s'impose, les concernant.

'' Mais s'ils ne sont que quatre après la mort de Aro….

'' Quatre ayant le statut de membres de la famille, me corrigea Janes. Cela n'inclut pas leurs gardes.

'' Voilà qui sonne… sérieux, déglutis Maya et moi en même temps.

'' Et ça l'est. La dernière fois que nous en avons entend parler, ils étaient neuf permanent, ils en ont bannis un l'année dernière vu que était Félix ton violeur garde-traqueur Bella dit Janes. Il y en a d'autres. Transitoires, dirons-nous. Le nombre varie. Beaucoup parmi eux ont également un talent, des pouvoirs souvent formidables qui me feraient passer pour une petite pute SM de salon. Les volturi les choisissent en fonction de leur habilité, physique ou autres et sa c'est le travaille que dynes adore faire.

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai. Je n'étais plus du tout certaine d'avoir envie d'en apprendre plus sur les maigres chances que nous réservait notre expédition. Alice hocha la tête, comme si elle avait deviné ce qui me traversait l'esprit.

'' Ils évitent la confrontation en lieu publique, cependant, contrairement a ce que on aimait provoquer a les confrontée quand il recrute sur nos territoire. Mais une confrontation directe ils l'interdisent dans les villes, cependant. Personne n'est assez bête pour les provoquer depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils se cantonnent dans leur ville, ne la quittent que lorsque le devoir les appelle.

'' Le devoir ?

'' Elizabeth ne t'a pas précisé la nature de leur tâches sauf pour dynes ?

'' Non sauf pour elle qui fait du recrutement, je crois.

Alice vérifia brièvement que l'homme d'affaires ne nous espionnait pas avant de reprendre ses explications, toujours aussi bas.

'' Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on les considère comme une dynastie… une famille régnante. Au fil des millénaires, ils sont chargés d'appliquer nos lois autrement dit de punir ceux qui les transgressent. Une responsabilité dont ils s'acquittent sans états d'âme.

'' Parce qu'il y a des lois ! M'exclamai-je, stupéfaite.

'' Chut !

'' Vous auriez pu m'avertir plus tôt ! Chuchotai-je, irritée. Je te signale que je veux devenir un… une des vôtres ! La moindre chance, c'était de me détailler les règles !

'' Ce n'est pas si compliqué, rigolais-t-elle doucement avec Janes. Il n'existe qu'une interdiction majeure. D'ailleurs, en réfléchissant un peu, tu devrais la trouver toute seule.

J'obtempérai. Sans résultat.

'' Je ne vois pas.

'' C'est qu'elle est peut-être trop évidente, commenta-t-elle, visiblement déçue. Nous avons l'obligation de garder notre existence secrète.

'' Oh !

Effectivement, cela aurait dû me crever les yeux, quelle cruche.

'' Donc mon Eliza…

'' A l'intention de passer outre ce dorme en utilisant ses pouvoir de concentration sur les humain de la ville seulement, elle songe pas a attaquer les vampire aussi sauf ceux qui tenterons de l'approcher, à leur repaire secret depuis la seconde guerre mondial vu que celui leur basse secret de trois mille ans a été détruit par la bombe nucléaire du japon, elle veut refaire un Hiroshima mental mais version taille réel de la vrai bombe sur la photo et crois moi elle en est capable vu que elle la fait sur Félix et par accident sur un humain plus le nombre de ses victimes son frapper par le pouvoir plus le pouvoir s'étend a sa volonté. Il y tienne tellement à leurs lois que la chasse y est prohibée. Québec est sans doute la cité la plus sûre du monde. En ce qui concerne les attaques physique de vampires, du moins mais mental ce n'est pas sûr du tout.

'' Mais s'ils ne la quittent jamais, Pourquoi Dynes y sort et vie a Seattle. Comment se nourrissent-ils.

'' Ils importent leur subsistance grâce a Dynes et autre recruteuse de la famille. Et d'assez loin, même. Ça donne de quoi s'occuper à leur garde quand elle n'est pas chargée d'anéantir les francs-tireurs comme Félix est devenue en te violent ou de protéger les volturi de toute forme d'attaque mental, telle.

'' Que celle Elizabeth est en train de leur préparer, terminai-je à sa place.

Il m'était étonnamment facile à présent que j'ai ma mémoire retrouver de prononcer son nom désormais. Pour quelles raisons ? Aucune idée. Peut-être parce que je n'ambitionnais plus de vivre encore très longtemps, privée de lui. Voire de ne plus vivre du tout si nous arrivions trop tard. La perspective de cette solution de facilité me réconfortait.

'' Je doute qu'ils aient jamais été confrontés à pareille situation, marmotta Alice. Les vampires sont rarement du genre suicidaire, mais vu qu'elle est un hybride parfois la relation est tendue vu qu'Elizabeth les déteste. Elle veut donc avant de mourir provoquer sa mort en les fessant chier une dernière fois, pour elle c'est un mort honorable comme un samouraï, comme elle est morte la sœur de son père Mulan, de provoquer un crime de guerre avant de mourir.

Je lâchai un son extrêmement faible, mais elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un cri de douleur étouffé, car elle me prit les épaules.

'' Nous allons faire tout notre possible, me rassura-t-elle. Nous n'avons encore dit notre dernier mot.

'' Oui, convins-je, bien que je doute fortement de notre réussite. Et si nous échouons, les Volturi nous régleront notre compte à moi et Maya.

'' Tu en parles comme si c'était une bonne chose, me reprocha-t-elle en se raidissant.

J'eus un geste désinvolte.

'' Oublie ça, Bella, ou je te renvoie à Forks dès que nous sommes a Montréal.

'' Pourquoi prends-tu la mouche ?

'' Pas de ça avec moi. Si nous arrivons en retard pour Elizabeth, j'ai bien l'intention de me démener comme une diablesse pour que tu retrouves Charlie avec Maya aussi. Et je t'interdis de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'est clair ?

'' Oui Alice.

Elle recula légèrement pour me toiser avec sévérité.

'' Pas d'entourloupes, compris ?

'' Croix de bois, croix de fer…maugréai-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

'' Et maintenant, reprit-elle, laisse-moi me concentrer que j'essaie de voir ce qu'il mijote.

Elle ne retira pas son bras de mon épaule, mais appuya sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les paupières. Ses doigts libres caressaient sa tempe. Je l'observai un long moment, fascinée. Elle finit par de je m'autorise à réfléchir au horreurs sexuelle qui nous attendaient ou, pire encore, à notre échec éventuel – pas si je souhaitais éviter de me mettre à hurler comme une démente. Je n'étais pas non plus en mesure d'anticiper quoi que ce soit. Avec beaucoup, beaucoup de chance, je serais peut-être à même de sauver Elizabeth. Je n'étais cependant pas assez cruche pour croire que cela impliquerait que j'aurais le droit de rester auprès de elle ni que Maya reste avec moi et non avec eux. Je n'étais ni différente ni plus spéciale qu'avant, juste une nympho de film porno, et il n'aurait aucune nouvelle raison de me désirer. J'allais la revoir, et j'allais la perdre une fois encore… je luttai contre le chagrin. Tel était le prix qu'il me fallait payer pour qu'il vive. J'étais prête à l'assumer avec Maya.

Ils nous passèrent un film mais, bien que je distingue de temps à autre des silhouettes qui traversaient l'écran, je n'aurais su dire s'il s'agissait de cinéma érotique ou d'horreur.

Au bout d'une éternité, l'avion commença sa descente sur New York. Alice ne sortit pas de sa transe, et j'hésitai à l'effleurer, tentant une dizaine de fois et y renonçant, jusqu'au moment, ou l'appareil se posa en nous secouant comme des pruniers.

'' Alice ! Murmurai-je enfin. Alice, nous y sommes.

Je la touchai. Elle ouvrit très lentement les yeux et tourna la tête de droite à gauche.

'' Du neuf ? S'enquis Maya à voix basse, consciente du voisin indiscret.

'' Pas vraiment, souffla-t-elle, à peine audible. Elle se rapproche. Elle est en train de s'interroger sur la manière de présenter sa requête mais les volturi sont déjà avertie de sa présence vu qu'elle a confrontée une des femmes de Caius, du nom de Renata et qui est une très veille amie de bordel et qu'elle adore les mêmes goûts sexuelle que Rosalie même si sa fait des années qui ne s'adresse plus la parole sauf quand elle chasse seul au canada et que Renata ferme les yeux sur sa présence.

'' Je ne la connais pas celle la qui elle est ?

'' Un simple épouse qui a comme don de détourner ses adversaire ailleurs comme une sorte de bouclier protecteur. Mais ce n'est pas une combattante plus une défenseure de la famille et maître espionne de territoire, c'est elle qui surveille les frontière à chaque fois que on tente une chasse au canada elle nous tombe dessus. La seul qu'elle laisse passée quand elle est seul ou a la limite moi aussi, dit Janes c'est Rosalie, mais si Hermett ou pire le père d'Elizabeth vient avec nous elle nous interdit l'accès avec son don bouclier, nous renvoyant au États-Unis en disant : les Hua sont bannis du canada allez vous-en.

Nous dûmes courir pour attraper notre correspondance, vers Montréal qui est a une heure avions, ce qui valait mieux que devoir poireauter. Dès que l'appareil eut décollé, Alice renferma les yeux et retomba dans sa stupeur. Je patientai autant que possible. Lorsque la nuit tomba, je soulevai le volet pour me perdre dans la contemplation du ciel obscur.

J'étais contente de m'être entraînée à contrôler mes pensées durant autant de mois. Au lieu de ressasser les terrifiantes éventualités à venir auxquelles, en dépit d'Alice, je patientai autant que possible. Lorsque la nuit pour me perdre dans la contemplation du ciel obscur.

J'étais contente de m'être entraînée à contrôler mes pensées durant autant de mois. Au lieu de ressasser les terrifiantes éventualités à venir auxquelles, en dépit d'Alice et Janes, je n'ais pas l'intention de survivre, je me concentrai sur les problèmes moins essentiels. Par exemple, ce que j'allais raconter à Charlie si je revenais. Cette question se révéla assez délicate pour me divertir pendant plusieurs heures. Et Leah et Seth ? Il avait promis de m'attendre, mais ce serment était-il encore valable ? Me retrouverais-je seule à Forks, sans plus personne ? Finalement, je ne tenais peut-être pas à la vie, quoi qu'il se passe à Québec.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie quand Maya me réveilla.

'' Bella, siffla-t-elle un tout petit peu trop fort dans la cabine sombre plein de gens qui sommeillaient.

'' Je ne fus pas désorienté, n'ayant pas perdu conscience assez longtemps pour ça.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sous la lueur d'une lampe restée allumée dans la rangée de sièges derrières nous, ses prunelles brillaient.

'' Tout va bien, sourit-elle. Ils délibèrent, mais ils ont déjà décidé de refuser.

'' Les volturi ?

'' Évidemment. Concentre-toi ! J'ai vu la réponse qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui servir.

'' Raconte !

Un steward s'approcha de nous sur la pointe des pieds.

'' Puis-je vous apporter un oreiller ?

Son chuchotis était un reproche à peine voilé adressé à notre conversation.

'' Non merci, répondit Alice en le pulvérisant d'un de ses sourires ravageurs.

Le type retourna à son poste d'un pas mal assuré.

'' Allez, raconte ! Répétai-je, tout doucement cette fois.

'' Deux des chefs Yakuza, Marcus et Caius serais attristée et on refusée de la tuer le combat singulier durent sa pièce Hamlet. Caius osent même lui offrir une place parmi eux à nouveau même si elle est végétarienne, a cause que elle lui a beaucoup manqué ses pièce de théâtre, dynes est folle de rage contre Caius vu que elle est pour l'offre de la tuer.

'' Dynes est la aussi !

'' Oui pour le conseil que Marcus sont mari la convoquée.

'' Que dira-t-elle ?

'' Je n'en sais rien. Néanmoins, je te pari que ça va chauffer. (Derechef, un large sourire fendit son visage.) Ça, c'est la première nouvelle. Marcus est très puissant autant puissant que son propre père mei hua et c'est un ancien survivant des yakuza original et dynes ne lui désobéir jamais quand il donne l'ordre final. Ils sont quand même intriguer sur la raison pourquoi elle si triste. « Du gâchis », pour reprendre les mots de Marcus. Mais Marcus est aussi au courent des crimes que Dynes a fait contre notre famille et il est fâchée que sa femme lui aille cachée ça. Vu qu'a son arrivée Elizabeth s'est pris un vilain plaisir a tout lui révélée devant elle et n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre. Cela suffira peut-être à forcer Elizabeth à être plus créativité. Et plus elle consacrera du temps à échafauder son plan, mieux ça vaudra pour nous.

Voilà qui ne suffisait pas à me rendre espoir, à me soulager autant qu'elle. Il restait tant de raisons pour que nous rations le rendez-vous. Or, si je ne pénétrais pas dans les murs de la ville de Québec, je n'empêcherais pas Alice de me ramener de force à la maison.

'' Alice ?

'' Oui ?

'' Je suis surprise. Comment parviens-tu à voir cela avec autant de clarté ? Surtout quand on songe que, à d'autres moments, tes prévisions ne se concrétisent pas ?

Elle se tendit, et je me demandai si elle avait saisi le fond de ma pensée.

'' C'est clair que c'est immédiat et proche, et parce que je suis vraiment concentrée, les événements lointains qui surgissent d'eux-mêmes ne sont que de brèves images, de faibles éventualités. De plus, je voix mieux ceux de mon espèce que les humains. Pour Elizabeth, c'est un peu plus simple et un peu plus compliquer, cela dépendant de ses envies, elle est a moitié humaine et peut donc elle peut soit me laissée la voir dans l'avenir ou carrément disparaître comme un peu tes amis loup-garou, mais pas totalement, mais c'est surtout que j'ai l'habitude avec elle.

'' Il t'arrive de me voir, lui rappelai-je.

'' Jamais avec autant de certitude, tout comme Maya.

'' J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu aies eu raison à mon sujet, soupirai-je. Au tout début, avant même que nous ne nous connaissons…

'' Comment ça ?

'' Tu m'as vue devenir l'une des vôtres quand Félix ma violer et mordue.

'' Cette possibilité a en effet existé. À l'époque.

'' À l'époque, répétai-je.

'' Écoute, Bella… tout cela a pris des proportions ridicules, se lança-t-elle après une hésitation. Franchement, j'en suis à me demander s'il ne serait pas plus simple que je me permettre sans sa permission de m'occuper en personne de ta transformation. Je l'ai déjà fait pour Hermett et je me contrôle très bien ma soif pour le faire à nouveau et même si les volturi m'ordonneraient de le faire pour Maya je le ferais certainement à condition qu'elle ne soit pas dans cette bande de salle hypocrite.

Je la contemplai, choquée. Mon cerveau bloqua immédiatement ses paroles- pas question de me permettre un espoir quelconque si elle se ravisait.

'' Je t'effraie ? Enchaîna-t-elle. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

'' Mais oui ! Soufflai-je. Oh, Alice ! Fais le maintenant ! Comme ça, je te serais beaucoup plus utile et il aura plus de raison de traquer Maya également, et je ne te ralentirais pas. Mord-nous !

'' Chut ! Me Morinaga-t-elle (le steward regardait une fois encore dans notre direction). Essaie d'être raisonnable. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous devons être à Québec ici une heure demain. Tu te tordrais et Maya également de douleur pendant des jours. Par ailleurs, j'ai le sentiment que les autres passagers ne réagiraient pas bien.

'' Si tu n'agis pas tout de suite, je te forcerais en te violent devant tout le monde.

'' Non. Je ne crois pas, elle sera furieuse, mais qu'y pourrait-elle, hein ?

Mais janes semblais jalouse et peinée que Bella semblais l'ignorée totalement.

'' Rien du tout, murmurai-je le cœur battant.

Elle partit d'un rire étouffé, soupira.

'' Tu as bien trop confiance en moi, Bella. Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable à moins que Janes m'aide. Tout seul ça ne finira probablement sans doute pas votre mort pure et simple à tout les deux.

'' Je suis prête à courir le risque.

'' Tu es tellement bizarre, même pour une humaine nympho.

'' Merci du compliment.

'' De toute façon, ça reste purement hypothétique, à ce stade. D'abord, nous devons survivre à demain à demain.

'' Exact.

Néanmoins, j'avais enfin un espoir auquel m'accrocher. Si Alice ne trahissait pas sa promesse, et si elle ne me tuait pas. Elizabeth pourrait courir tout son soûl après se distractions – je le pourchasserais. Je l'empêcherais d'être distrait a la dominant de force. D'ailleurs, lorsque je serais belle et forte, avec un peu de chance elle n'aura plus besoin de ça vu que ses puissant pouvoir hybride ne fonctionne pas.

'' Rendors-toi, me conseilla Alice, je te réveillerai quand il y aura du neuf.

Je grommelai, certaine que le sommeil était une cause perdue à présent. Alice se roula en boule, pied sur le siège, bras autour des jambes et front appuyé sur les genoux. Elle se concentra derechef en oscillant d'avant en arrière. Je m'adossai à mon fauteuil, les yeux fixés sur elle. Et je fus réveillée quand Alice ferma brutalement le volet du hublot, dissimulant le ciel qui rosissait à l'est.

'' Que se passe-t-il ? Marmottai-je.

'' Ils lui ont stipulé leur refus et elle est folle de rage, juste deux des gars qui ont tentée de l'approcher fut mentalement repoussée loin d'elle.

Elle s'exprimait tout doucement, et je remarquai que son enthousiasme l'avait déserté.

'' Et ? M'étranglai-je.

'' Au début, ça a été chaotique, premièrement 2 de leur garde ont eu une grosse migraine mental mais ils ne sont pas mort. Elizabeth n'était pas assez concentrée pour les tuer. Je n'ai perçu que des images éparses, ses plan n'arrêtaient pas de changer.

'' Quels plans ?

'' Elle y a eu un mauvais moment, quand elle a décidé de chasser des humains. Dans la ville, précisa-t-elle en constatant que je n'avais pas compris la nuance. Elle a failli le faire, mais elle s'est ravisé à la dernière minute a cause était a Québec qui il y a eu incident de Edward.

'' Elle n'a pas voulu trahis sa promesse envers celle qu'elle aimait avant moi autrement dit son Angel of music et qu'elle a tué par ses même pouvoir ni décevoir son père, murmurai-je. Pas sur la fin.

'' Sans doute plus pour son Angel of music que son père.

'' Aurons-nous le temps ?

Au même instant, l'appareil s'inclina, et la pression se modifia. Nous entamions notre descente vers Montréal.

'' J'espère, si elle s'en tient à sa dernière décision, peut-être.

'' Laquelle ?

'' Oh, c'est très simple, elle va faire cette nuit pour faire plaisir a Caius a cause qui lui a demandée une demande spécial en espérant lui remontée le moral; une représentation pornographique de Hamlet vu qu'il adore Elizabeth et son don de théâtre qui partage sans pour autant autorisée a tuer Dimitri dans cette pièce par contre, c'est d'ailleurs le seul volturi actif que comme je l'ai dit, malgré qui l'ai condamnée pour son crime sur Aro a être banni, il ne tente jamais de la contrarier, du moins juste au troisième acte 3 juste au monologue ou elle va terminer la fameux être ou ne pas être en plein soleil nue en plein ville de Québec devant tout le monde a midi sonnant en les fessant hurler : non Hiroshima a tous si on intervient pas avant la fin et libérer tout ses pouvoir explosif a la fin pour tuer tout les humains comme si la bombe nucléaire explosais dans la ville, a moins que tu n'intervienne en te voyant comme Ophélie a la dernière phrase.

Très simple et théâtral en effet. Ça suffirait amplement. Le souvenir d'Elizabeth dans la clairière, resplendissant nue ruisselant de lumière tout comme Janes, était à nouveau gravée dans ma mémoire retrouvé. Nul humain ayant eu le loisir d'assister à ce spectacle n'était près de l'oublier vu qui survivrais pas a le racontée. Les volturi déjà à cran de son retour, ne toléraient pas un tel geste. Pas s'ils souhaitaient conserver l'anonymat de leur présence dans la cité québécoise. Je regardai la faible lueur de l'aube qui filtrait par quelque hublot aux volets restés ouverts.

'' Alors, nous arriverons trop tard, murmura-je, à deux doigt de la panique.

'' Non, objecta-t-elle, en ce moment, elle est obsédé par la théâtralité sexuelle de l'œuvre. Elle veut le plus vaste public possible pour l'entendre son be à to be. Il est donc choisir la place principale du gouvernement, qui est l'attrait touristique de la ville. Elle attendra l'acte 3 soit à son Zénith pour commencée a récitée être ou ne pas être.

'' Nous avons donc jusqu'à midi ?

'' Si s'en tient à ce qu'elle a décidé, oui.

Le pilote annonça par les haut-parleurs, en français puis en anglais, que nous allions atterrir. Les signaux nous intimant d'attacher nos ceinture s'allumèrent.

'' Combien d'heures de voyage entre Montréal et Québec ?

'' Tout dépend de ta moyenne… Bella et Maya ?

'' Oui ?

'' Tu aurais beaucoup de scrupules à ce que nous volions une voiture de sport ?

Dans un crissement de pneus, un porche d'un jaune éclatant s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'endroit ou je trépignais. Le mot « turbo » était inscrit en cursives argentées sur l'arrière du véhicule. Tout le monde autour de moi reluqua l'engin.

'' Grouille, Maya et Bella ! me cria Jane, de derrière le volant.

Je courus vers la voiture avec Maya et on se jeta dedans avec l'impression que j'aurais eu l'air tout aussi coupable si j'avais porté un collant sur la tête.

'' Bon sang, Janes ! Me plaignis-je. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelque chose de moins voyant ?

L'intérieur était en cuir noir, et les vitres sombres teintées. Je me sentais en sécurité et maya semblais y plaire aussi. Janes louvoyait déjà au milieu des encombrements de l'aéroport, se glissant dans des espaces si étroits que je fermais les yeux et tâtonnai pour attacher ma ceinture.

'' Ce qui compte, rectifia-t-elle, c'est que je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à voler plus rapide que ça. J'ai eu de la veine.

'' Voilà qui nous sera très utile au prochain barrage routier.

Elle éclata de rire.

'' Crois-moi, Bella, s'ils en installent une, nous serons tellement rendu loin que tu demanderas même pas si on est tu encore loin. Ricanais Janes avec sa vielle blague.

Et elle appuya sur le champion pour souligner ses intentions.

J'aurais sans doute dû regarder par la fenêtre pour tenter d'admirer Montréal et les montagnes canadiennes des Appalaches qui défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. C'était mon tout premier voyage au canada- mon dernier aussi sans doute. Mais la conduite de Janes me flanquait la frousse, alors je savais pouvoir compter sur sa dextérité. Et puis, l'anxiété me tenaillait trop pour que je profite des montagnes et des villages qui, de loin, évoquaient des fermes pornos.

'' Tu as vu autre chose ? Demandai-je.

'' Il se passe quelque chose. Une espèce de festival de théâtre, et des drapeaux bleus ont été accrochés un peu partout. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

'' Le 15 avril ?

'' Quelle ironie, la fête des théâtres chez québécois. Sa doit être pour sa que Caius à demander cette nuit une représentation sexuelle de Hamlet pour tentée de remontée le moral démolit de Elizabeth sauf. Mais aussi c'est cette date pour eux qu'un certain Marcus, -celui des Volturi – a chassé les vampires du japon, il y a mille cinq cents ans. Ensuite, il serait mort en martyr, en Roumanie ou il poursuivait sa traque. N'importe quoi, naturellement. Le seul temps ou il a quitté une citée c'est quand cette citée japonaise était a veille de se faire explosée par la bombe atomique des américain. Mais c'est de là que viennent toutes ces superstitions à propos de croix et d'ail. Le père Marcus les aurait utilisés avec tant d'efficacité ! Après tout, nul vampire ne dérange plus la paix du Québec depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. C'est qui fait la réputation de la ville, et celle de la police. Bizarrement, il n'existe pas d'endroit plus sûr, et la maréchaussée fan de théâtre ne manque pas d'en tirer tout le profit.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi elle trouvait la situation ironique.

'' Ils ne vont pas être content qu'Elizabeth décide de faire Be ou not to Be en ce jour et en fessant un Hiroshima mental hein ?

'' Non, admit-elle en perdant sa bonne humeur. Et ils sont promets à la détente surtout Dynes. Pour le moment elle est au début de l'acte du théâtre dans le théâtre et étrangement Marcus a acceptée de jouer le rôle du faux roi empoisonneur qui a tué le roi Caius le père d'Elizabeth. Pour faire se moquer des trois. Et se vengée de pas pouvoir tuer Dimitri dans la pièce pour de vrai aussi. Elle fait une acte entre 2 heure de baiser entre chaque membre volturi qui passe sauf Dimitri le refuse de s'approche d'elle.

Je détournai la tête et m'efforçai de retenir mes dents qui mordaient mes lèvres avec une force stupéfiante. Ce n'était pas le moment de saigner. Dans le ciel, le soleil était affreusement haut.

'' Elle est toujours décidé à attendre midi pour le monologue de Hamlet.

'' Oui. Et ceux qui la baissent pour la surveiller se tiennent prêt.

'' Explique moi ce que je dois faire.

Elle me répondit sans quitter des yeux la route sinueuse. L'aiguille du compteur restait cantonnée dans la partie droite du cadran.

'' Rien de particulier a par de l'appelez par son nom complet et tentée de la regarder dans les yeux en hurlant son nom même si tu te fais passée pour une sacrée folle l'important c'est interrompre son monologue a tout prix. Il suffit qu'elle t'apercevoir et entendre ton nom pour qu'elle te voie la première et pas nous ni maya ou même si Maya t'accompagne sa sera mieux que moi et Janes.

'' Comment allons-nous nous débrouiller ?

Elle doubla une petite auto rouge à toute vitesse.

'' Je vais te rapprocher autant que possible du parlement puis tu courras avec Maya dans la direction que je t'indiquerai.

J'acquiesçai tout comme maya.

'' Essaie pas de tomber, ni frappe un autre arbre ou statue de ministre Une nouvelle amnésie rétrograde cérébrale n'est pas au programme aujourd'hui. dit Janes.

Je grognai. Ça me ressemblerait bien de tout ficher en l'air en perdant à nouveau la mémoire en fonçant dans une statue.

Le soleil poursuivait sa course, et Alice la sienne, dans l'espoir de la battre au poteau. La lumière trop vive m'angoissait. Elizabeth n'estimerait peut-être pas utile de patienter jusqu'à midi pour passer au monologue de Hamlet.

Je la contemplai en éprouvant les premiers élans d'une peur nouvelle. Depuis la veille au matin – j'avais l'impression qu'une semaine s'était écroulée -, lorsque Alice et Janes avait prononcé son nom au pied de l'escalier et que la mémoire sur la promesse qu'elle m'avais jurée de faire même si je tombe amnésique m'a été rendu. A présent, alors j'examinais les antiques remparts de la vielle ville de Québec. À présent et tour sombre de couleur sombre qui surplombait l'à-pic caboteur de la vielle ville. J'imaginai que la ville était très belle – elle me terrifiait.

'' Québec, annonça Janes d'une voix glaciale.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Québec

Quand nous commença-me l'ascension de la colline parlementaire, la circulation se densifia. Plus nous montions, plus nombreuse étaient les voitures, trop proches les unes des autres pour qu'janes puisse continuer à les doubler. Nous ralentîmes, bloquées par un petite Peugeot marron clair. De son côté, la pendule du tableau de bord semblait avoir accélérer son cours.

'' Janes !

'' Il n'y a pas d'autre accès au parlement à la ville, tenta-t-elle de m'apaiser.

Malheureusement, son ton était si tendu que ce ne fut guère efficace. Nous avancions à une lenteur d'escargot, le soleil éclatant était pratiquement à son zénith. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions, je constatai que les véhicules se garaient sur les bas-côtés, et que leurs passagers préféraient terminer le chemin à pied. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'impatients incapables de supporter notre allure Ŕ ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Puis nous parvînmes à un virage en lacet, et je m'aperçus que le parking situé en dehors des remparts de la cité était plein, et que l'intérieur de la ville était interdit aux voitures.

-Flûte ! Marmonnai-je.

\- Oui, acquiesça Alice dont le visage était de glace.

Le temps paraissait extrêmement venteux, les badauds agrippaient leurs chapeaux et écartaient les cheveux de leurs yeux. Leurs vêtements tourbillonnaient. Je notai également que le rouge était de mise. Pourpres les chemises, vermillon les casquettes, écarlates les longs drapeaux dégoulinant comme des guirlandes autour des portes et claquant au vent. Le foulard amarante d'une femme fut soudain emporté par une rafale et s'envola en tournoyant, se débattant comme s'il avait été vivant. Elle sauta en l'air pour tenter de le rattraper, mais il prit de l'altitude, tache de sang qui détonnait contre les murs antiques et ternes qui venaient au vieux port.

'' Bella, me dit soudain Alice d'une voix intense et basse. Je n'arrive pas à voir ce que le garde a décidé. Si je suis bloquée ici, tu vas devoir y aller seule avec Maya. Contente-toi de demander le parlement, et cours dans la direction qu'on t'indiquera. Ne t'égare pas.

'' Parlement, me répétai-je en essayant de mémoriser le nom en français.

'' Ou il y a un clocher et plein de statut d'ancien ministre du Québec. Ou parlement si ils parlent anglais.

'' Parliament, parliament.

'' Moi je ferai le tour et je tâcherai de trouver un endroit recula quelque part à l'arrière de la ville, ou je pourrais sauter par-dessus les remparts. Je vais quand même essaye r d'entrer en voiture.

'' Parliament

'' Elizabeth sera sous l'entrée ombragée de l'entrée principal sous la tour de l'horloge parlementaire, au nord de la place. Il y a une ruelle à droite, elle se tiendra dans son ombre en récitant to be or not to be assez fort pour que l'attention soit tournée vers elle au moment ou elle sortira au midi. Il faudra que tu attires son attention avant ces phares : Voici la belle Ophélia… Nymphe, dans tes oraisons souviens-toi de tous mes péchés. C'est la qu'elle se mettra nue et sautera en plein soleil et provoquera ses pouvoir de concentration mental.

Je hochai la tête une nouvelle fois avant, bien décidée à empêcher cette idiote de pute de commettre une bêtise mortelle.

Alice arrivait au bout de la queue. Un homme en uniforme bleu foncé gérait la circulation, déviant du parking les véhicules qui devaient rebrousser chemin afin de dénicher une place le long de la route. Arriva notre tour. Comme aux autres, le policer québécois nous adressa un signe paresseux, mais Janes le contourna vivement et fonça vers la porte. Il nous hurla en jurant en bon québécois quelque chose mais resta planté là, agitant les bras dans tous les sens pour empêcher la voiture d'après de suivre notre exemple.

Le type posté près des remparts arborait le même uniforme. Autour de nous, les visiteurs encombrant les trottoirs regardaient la Porsche flambant neuve avec curiosité. L'homme se plaça au milieu de la chaussée, et Alice s'arrêta, prenant soin d'orienter la voiture de façon à ce que le soleil donne sur ma vitre, et qu'elle soit dans l'ombre. Se contorsionnant prestement, elle prit son sac derrière son siège et en tira quelque chose. Le garde approcha, l'air contrarié et frappa au carreau. Janes abaissa à demi la fenêtre et je vis qu'il sursautait en découvrant la personne installée derrière le volant.

'' Excusez-moi mademoiselle, déclara-t-il dans un anglais forcement accentué de français québécois, mais seuls les cars de tourisme ou les habitant de la haute ville sont autorisée à entrer dans l'enceinte, aujourd'hui.

Il paraissait désolé, maintenant, comme s'il aurait préféré donner de meilleures nouvelles à la magnifique jeune femme.

'' Il s'agit d'une excusions privée et je suis citoyenne canadienne qui a habitée ici il y a quelque année. dit-t-elle d'un fort accent québécois qui surprit la police, lui répondit Janes en lui décrochant un admirable sourire de prédatrice.

Elle sortit sa main par la fenêtre et je me figeais avant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait enfilé un gant qui montait jusqu'au coude. Elle s'empara de la paume du type, toujours à la hauteur de la vitre, l'attira à l'intercours de l'auto et y déposa un objet autour duquel elle refermant ses doigts. Ahuri, l'homme récupéras sa pogne et contempla l'épaisse rouleau d'argent qui s'y trouvait désormais tout en ayant une superbe vu de la poitrine récoltée de cuire de Janes volturi. La coupure extérieure était un billet de mille dollars.

'' C'est une plaisanterie ? marmonna-t-il.

'' Seulement si vous considérez que c'est amusant de me mater les seins si vous voulez les voir nue pour pouvoir passé je peux vous les montrer. murmura Janes sans cesser de l'aveugler par son sourire.

Il la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je consultais rapidement la pendule du tableau de bord. Si Elizabeth s'en tenait à son idée première, il ne nous restait que cinq minute avant le début de To be or not to be

'' On est un peu pressée, insista Alice. Tu t'amuseras plus tard janes.

Le policier tressaillit puis fourra le pot-de-vin dans sa veste. Il recula d'un pas et nous fit signe d'avancer. Alentour, personne ne paraissait avoir repéré l'échange qui venait de se produire. Janes enclencha une vitesse et nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement.

La rue était très étroite, pavée de pierres d'une couleur identique à celles des immeubles cannelle qui obscurcissaient les lieux de leur ombre projetée. On avait le sentiment d'être dans une allée. Des oriflammes rouges décoraient les façades, espacées de quelques mètres à peine, et s'agitait sous l'effet du vent qui s'engouffrait dans la venelle. La foule était énorme, et les piétons ralentissaient notre progression.

'' On y est presque, m'encouragea Alice.

J'agrippais la poignée de la portière, prête à me ruer dehors avec Maya dès qu'elle m'en donnerait l'ordre. Elle avançait par à-coups en fessant rugir le moteur, et les touristes québécois brandissaient le poing et nous insultaient en québécoise – j'étais heureuse de ne pas comprendre leur langue français. Elle finit par bifurquer dans une rue adjacente qui ne pouvait avoir été prévue pour accueillir des voitures. Les promeneurs effarés furent obligé de se plaquer contre les portes cochères pour nous laisser passer, nous débouchâmes sur une autre ruelle. Ici, les bâtiments étaient plus hauts et ils s'inclinaient les uns vers les autres de telles manières que nul rayon de soleil n'atteignait la chaussée. Les drapeaux québécois tendus de chaque côté se touchaient presque. La foule était également plus dense. Janes arrêta la poche. J'ouvrais déjà ma portière. Elle désigna l'extrémité de la rue qui s'évasait sur une place alumineuse remplie se statue de marbre.

'' Là-bas ! Nous sommes au sud de la place du parlement. Travers-là directement et fonce avec Maya sur la droite du clocher. Moi, je vais trouver un autre chemin.

Soudain, elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, janes rajoutais en chuchotait à peine.

'' Ils sont _partout !_

Je me tétanisai, mais maya me jetais dehors a sa suite.

'' Oublie-les Bella ! Tu as deux minutes, Bella, fonce ! hurla-t-elle en s'extirpant elle aussi de la Porche.

Je ne m'attardais pas pour la regarder se fondre dans la masse des gens, ne refermai pas ma portière non plus. Écartant une grosse femme de mon chemin, je détalai à toutes jambes, tête baissée, ne prêtant attention à rien si ce n'est aux pavés inégaux sous mes pieds quand j'entendis dans un micro le début du monologue chantée par sa voix de comtesse.

Être, ou ne pas être, telle est la question.

Y a-t-il plus de noblesse d'âme à subir

La fronde et les flèches de la fortune outrageante,

Ou bien à s'armer contre une mer de douleurs

Et à l'arrêter par une révolte ? Mourir… dormir,

Rien de plus ;… et dire que par ce sommeil nous mettons fin

Aux maux du cœur et aux mille tortures naturelles

Qui sont le legs de la chair : c'est là une terminaison

Qu'on doit souhaiter avec ferveur. Mourir… dormir,

Dormir ! Peut-être rêver ! Oui, là est l'embarras.

Au sortit de la venelle, je fus éblouie par la clarté aveuglante du jour et la voix prononcée de Elizabeth balthory qui inondait la place centrale. Le vent emmêla mes cheveux devant mes yeux, ce qui n'arrangea rien. Pas étonna donc que je voie le mur de gens qu'une fois après être rentrée dedans de plein fouet tout en entendant cela :

Car quels rêves peut-il nous venir dans ce sommeil de la mort,

Quand nous sommes débarrassés de l'étreinte de cette vie ?

Voilà qui doit nous arrêter. C'est cette réflexion-là

Qui nous vaut la calamité d'un si longue existence.

Qui, en effet, voudrait supporter les flagellations et les dédains du monde,

L'injure de l'oppresseur, l'humiliation de la pauvreté,

Les angoisses de l'amour méprisé, les lenteurs de la loi,

L'insolence du pouvoir et les rebuffades

Que le mérite résigné reçoit des créatures indignes,

S'il pouvait en être quitte

Avec un simple poinçon ? Qui voudrait porter ces fardeaux,

Geindre et suer sous une vie accablante,

Les corps pressé les uns contre les autres n'offraient aucune trouée ou me faufiler. Je me forçai un passage, écartant les mains qui me repoussaient. Des exclamations furibondes me parvinrent à l'oreille s entrecoupée par les coups sournois, mais nulle n'était dans un langage qui me fut intelligible sauf pour la voix d'Elizabeth qui résonnaient dans tout le parc. Le visage que je croisais n'était qu'une paroi de surprise et de colère auréolée de rouge. Une femme blonde me lança un regard peur amène et le foulard pourpre nouée autour de son cou me fit penser à une horrible blessure. Un enfant perché sur les épaules de son père afin de dominer la foule m'adressa un grand sourire, ses lèvres distendues par de fausses dents de vampire en plastique. La cohue se bousculait autour de moi, me propulsant dans la mauvaise direction. Par bonheur, l'horloge était bien visible, ou je n'aurais jamais réussi à m'orienter. Hélas, ses aiguilles étaient dressées vers l'impitoyable soleil et, malgré la façon vicieuse dont je me frayais un chemin, je savais que j'arriverais trop tard. Je ne réussirais pas. A la prochaine phrase parler

Si la crainte de quelque chose après la mort

De cette région inexplorée, d'où nul voyageur ne revient ne troublait la volonté.

Et ne nous faisait supporter les maux que nous avons

Par peur de nous lancer dans ceux que nous ne connaissons pas ?

Ainsi la conscience fait de nous tous des lâches ;

Ainsi les couleurs natives de la résolution

J'étais idiote, lente, humaine, et nous allions tous mourir incluant Maya par ma faute. J'espérai qu'Alice s'en tirerait. Que, tapie dans la pénombre, elle entreverrait mon destin, devinerait que j'avais échoué, et qu'il lui fallait rentrer chez elle, vers Hermett pour punir rose. je tendais l'oreille par-dessus les exclamation rageuses, essayant de saisir la réaction de ce que la foule allait découvrir d'une seconde à l'autre- des cris ahuris, des hurlements apeurée et la mort en temps que génocide humaine mental-, quand Élizabeth allais apparaître déchaînant sa puissance mental a la dernière phrase du monologue.

Soudain, je repérai un espace au milieu des statuts et de la populace, une bulle préservée et je m'y précipitai. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je me fus cogné les cuisses dans la brique que je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'une fontaine élevée au centre de la place. C'est en pleurant presque de soulagement que j'enjambai le rebord et la traversai en courant, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, expédiant des éclaboussures dans tous les sens. Malgré le soleil radieux, le vent était glacial, et l'humidité ne fit qu'accentuer l'impression de froid. La fontaine était très large et me permit de dépasser le milieu de la foule en à peine quelques seconde au moment ou Elizabeth cachée récitais la phrase blêmissent sous les pales reflet de la pensée :

Je me servis du rebord comme un tremplin et me jeta de nouveau dans la cohue. Les gens s'écartaient plus volontiers de moi, à présent, d peur d'être éclaboussée par les gouttes gelées qui jaillissaient de mes vêtements trempés. Encore une fois, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Un coup sourd ébranla les lieux quand Elizabeth récitais : Ainsi les entreprises les plus énergiques et les plus importante se détournent de leur cours à cette idée. Des enfants se mirent à pailler en se couvrant les oreilles. Sans, sans arrêtée de courir, je commençai à hurler moi aussi son nom.

'' ELISABETH ! ELIZABETH !

J'avais beau savoir que c'était inutile, vu le brouhaha de la foule et l'essoufflement qui étouffait ma voix, c'était plus fort que moi. Un deuxième coup résonna. Je dépassai un bébé dans les bras de sa mère- ses cheveux blonds étaient presque blanchis par le soleil éclatant. Plusieurs hommes de haute taille, tous vêtus de blazers rouges, me lancèrent des avertissements tandis que je fonçais vers eux. Derrière eux, une percée était ménagée dans la masse des gens rassemblés. Un espace entre les touristes qui grouillaient, inutiles et encombrants, au pied de la tour. Je cherchai du regard la venelle à droite du vaste édifice carré que surplombait l'horloge, mais il y avait encore trop de monde devant moi. Troisième coup.

J'avais du mal à voir, désormais. Le vent me fouettait le visage et me brûlait les yeux. Était-il également à l'origine de mes larmes, ou pleurais-je ma défaite, alors qu'un autre coup résonnait ? Une famille de quatre individus se tenait tout près de la ruelle. Les deux fillettes arboraient des robes écarlates, et des rubans assortis nouaient leurs cheveux bruns. Le père n'était pas grand. J'eus l'impression de distinguer quelque chose de brillant dans la pénombre, juste au-dessus de son épaule. Je me ruai vers eux, m'efforçant de percer le voile de mes larmes brûlantes. La cloche retentit encore, et la plus petite des fillettes plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Son aînée, qui atteignait à peine la taille de sa mère, s'accrocha à une jambe de cette dernière et regarda l'allée sombre. Elle tira sur le coude de la femme, tendit le doigt. Un nouveau carillon explosa dans l'air. J'étais tout près, suffisamment en tout cas pour entendre le cri perçant de la gamine. Son père me lança un coup d'œil surpris en constatant que je fonçais sur eux, appelant encore et encore Elizabeth d'une voix enrouée. L'aînée éclata de rire et dit quelque chose à sa mère, tout en indiquant la venelle avec impatience. Je contournai le père, qui ôta la plus jeune de mon chemin, et galopai dans la bouche obscure qui s'ouvrait derrière eux, cependant que l'horloge poursuivait sa litanie tout comme Elizabeth qui prenais un respire de douleur pour prononcée les phares finale.

'' Et perdre le nom d'action… doucement maintenant !

'' Non, Elizabeth ! M'époumonai-je.

Ma supplique reperdit dans le rugissement de la cloche.

Soudain je l'aperçus et je compris qu'elle ne me voyait pas. C'était elle ma Lizzie balthory. Nulle hallucination cette fois, ce qui me permit de constater à quel point les flashes back avaient été pauvre et ne lui avaient pas rendu justice en la confondant par ma faute a Janes qui a tout provoquer...

Immobile comme une statue à quelques pas de la place ensoleillée, elle était nue, les paupières fermées des cerne d'un mauve soutenu, les bras ballant, d'une main tendu avec un crane pour imitée Hamlet, elle avait l'air si paisible, comme s'il elle rêvait de fantasmes sexuelle. Sa poitrine marmoréenne était nue- un petit tas de tissus blanc gisait à ses pied. La lumière qui se réfléchissait sur les pavées de la place rebondissait sur sa peau. Soudain les sept dernier mois d'amnésie ne signifièrent plus rien qu'elle je l'ai oublié de force ou par accident, n'importait pas non plus. Je ne désirais jamais rien d'autre qu'elle, aussi longue fût mon existence.

Au coup suivant, elle avança vers la lumière en disant... doucement, maintenant !

'' Non ! M'égosillai-je. Elizabeth ! Regarde-moi !

Elle n'écoutait pas. Un très léger sourire perverse sur ses lèvres, elle leva le pied pour franchir le pas qui l'exposais en disant voici la belle Ophélia…nymphe, dans tes oraisons souvient-toi de tout mes pêchés.

Je la heurtai de plein fouet, si brutalement que j'aurais été projeté si son bras libre ne m'avait pas retenue et stabilisée. J'en n'eus la respiration coupée, faillis me déboîter le cou. Lentement, ses prunelle sombre s'ouvrirent, tandis que résonnait la cloche, encore une fois. Elle me dévisagea avec une stupeur muette.

'' Étonnant, finit-t-elle par dire, sa voix magnifique teintée d'énervement perverse et vaguement amusée. Mei avait raison je suis en enfer.

'' Elizabeth ! Haletai-je entendant vraiment de m'arracher un son. Il faut que tu regagnes la pénombre, bouge sinon je vais te dominer en te violent.

Elle parut perplexe. Sa main effleura ma joue. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que j'essayais de le repousser. J'aurais aussi bien pu m'escrimer contre un mur, vu les progrès que je faisais. L'horloge frappa un énième coup, elle ne réagit pas. J'avais conscience que nous courions tous deux un danger sexuellement mortel. Et pourtant, étrangement, en cet instant, je me sentais _bien._ Entière comme ma mémoire. Mon cœur battait contre ma poitrine, le sang qui coulait dans mes veines avait retrouvé sa chaleur et sa rapidité, mes poumons se délectaient de l'arôme enivrant qui émanait de la comtesse sanglante ! Ma comtesse sanglante. C'est un instant parfait- pas de guérison, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu de blessure.

'' Je n'en reviens pas que ça ait été aussi vite, chuchota-t-elle en appuyant ses lèvres contre mes cheveux. Je n'ai rien senti. Ils sont décidément très forts que je le croyais.

Ses intonations de miel et de velours.

'' _La mort, qui a sucré ta chatte de miel et de ton haleine, n'étends pas son emprise sur la boutée de mon membre bandée,_ murmura-t-il.

Je reconnus les vers prononcée dans ce porn par Roméo aux tombeaux. Le carillon sonna une ultime fois.

'' Tu as exactement la même odeur que d'habitude, continua-t-il c'est donc ça, l'enfer ? Tant pis tant que je pourrais goûtée ta chatte mouiller! Je l'accepte.

'' Je ne suis pas morte ! M'emportai-je. Et toi non plus ! S'il te plaît, Elizabeth, fichons le camp d'ici ! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire ! Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

Je me débattis pour me dégager de son étreinte, il fronça les sourcils.

'' Plaît-il ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

'' Nous sommes vivants. Pour l'instant. Mais il faut que nous décampions avant que les Volturi…

La compréhension se peignit enfin sur ses traits divins. Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'achever ma phrase, elle m'attira brutalement dans la ruelle, me colla dos eut mur et se retourna, bras écartée devant moi armée d'un fouet qu'elle avait ramassée au sol pour me protéger. Je jetai un coup d'œil par-dessous et vieux deux silhouette sombres se détacher de la pénombre.

'' Salutations, messieurs les baiseurs québécois, lança Elizabeth, en feignant le calme et l'enjouement. Il semble que je n'aurais finalement pas besoin de vos services sexuels aujourd'hui. Cependant, je vous saurais infiniment gré de remercier votre maître pour les orgies d'hier soir en fessant Hamlet pour eux.

'' Pouvons-nous converser en des lieux plus appropriés comtesse ? Chuchota une voix aux inflexions menaçantes.

'' Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Elizabeth, plus sèchement maintenant. Je connais vos instructions, James, et je n'ai enfreint aucune loi.

'' James voulais seulement souligner la proximité du soleil, intervient la deuxième ombre d'un ton apaisant.

Les deux personnage d'un un étaient un vampire noir dissimulés sous des manteaux gris fumé très familière que tombaient jusqu'au sol et ondulaient dans le vent.

'' Cherchons un abri plus adapté.

'' Je vous suis, céda Elizabeth d'un ton brusque. Bella, retourne donc sur la place et profite des festivités.

'' Non, que la fille vienne, exigea le dénommés James en réussissant à injecter des accents sadiques dans son murmure.

'' Pas question !

La prétendue civilité de comtesse avait disparu, laissant place à un ton glacial. Il déplaça le poids de son corps de manière à peine perceptible et je devinai qu'il se préparait à se battre. « Non », fis-je avec les lèvres. « Chut », me retourna-t-elle pareillement.

'' Pas ici Laurent !, avertit la deuxième ombre, plus raisonnable. Caius, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention d'Elizabeth, désire juste s'entretenir de nouveau avec toi, puis tu sembles avoir finalement décidé de ne pas nous forcer la main.

'' Très bien, acquiesça Elizabeth, mais la fille reste libre et celle qui l'accompagne aussi.

'' J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, il y a des règles à suivre l'armoire a glace, ravis de te revoir miss Swan.

L'ex de Maya le manipulateur de traqueur Dimitri volturi.

'' Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur, moi de ne pas pouvoir accepter l'invitation de Marcus, Dimitri. À moins que tu veux un duel devant témoins humain.

'' C'est aussi bien, ronronna la fille.

Mes yeux s'était habitué à l'obscurité ambiante. Je remarque que ce dernier était très grand et large d'épaule comme a Port agnels ou il ma agressée. Il me rappela Emmett.

'' Dynes sera déçu de pas te voir Janes, et je n'ai pas envie de te violer aujourd'hui. Soupira Dimitri.

'' Je suis persuadé qu'elle s'en remettra de pas me faire chier riposta Elizabeth.

Le deux gardes se rapprochèrent de nous en s'écartant légèrement afin de se placer de chaque côté d'Elizabeth. Leur intention était de l'obliger à s'enfoncer plus avant dans l'ombre histoire d'éviter un scandale mortelle de ses pouvoirs hybrides. Leur manteau couvrait chaque pore de leur peau, évitant à la lumière de s'y refléter. Elizabeth ne broncha pas. Elle se condamnait pour me protéger. Soudain, en réponse à un son ou un mouvement trop subtil pour mes sens, elle tourna le cou en direction du fond de la ruelle, imité en cela par les deux autres.

'' Allons, allons un peu de tenue devant la comtesse sanglante ! Suggéra une voix musicale. Il y a des dames, ici.

Janes vint se ranger à côté de sa sœur et maya était a coté de Alice. Dimitri se pétrifiais aussitôt en la voyant. Elle était décontractée, ne laissant percevoir aucune tension sous-jacente. Elle avait l'air si petite et fragile avec sa manière d'agiter les bras comme un enfant, mais Bella se souvenais que était qu'une façade de brute jalouse et dangereuse. Et le deuxième Laurent se redressa tout comme Dimitri, et le deuxième se renfrogna. Apparemment, ils n'appréciaient guère d'être à forces supérieurs.

'' Nous ne sommes pas seuls, leur rappela Alice. Tu ne voudrais pas faire de mal a ton ex copine Dimitri tout comme tu as tué Jasper.

Dimitri jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus sons épaule. À quelques mètres de là, en bordure de la place. La famille dotée de deux fillettes aux robes écarlates nous observait. La mère parlait avec véhémence à son mari, les yeux fixés sur notre groupe. Elle les détourna cependant quand Dimitri la regarda. L'époux fit quelques pas et tapota dans le dos d'un des type ne blazer rouge.

'' S'il te plait, Élizabeth, sois raisonnable, dit Dimitri.

'' Oui. Nous allons partir tranquillement baiser chacun de notre côté, et l'affaire en restera là.

'' Écoute, soupira l'autre, agacé, nous ne voulons que l'opportunité de discuter d'un nouveau traitée avec toi.

Si hommes en rouge avaient rejoint la famille, à présent, et ils nous contemplaient avec anxiété. L'attitude protectrice d'Elizabeth envers moi était ce qui les alarmait, j'en étais certaine. Je faillis leur crier de fuir.

'' Non ! répliqua Elizabeth en serrant les dents, ce qui arracha un sourire à ce Laurent.

'' Ça suffit !

Le commandement aux intonations haut perchées et grêles de derrière nous. Regardant sous l'autre bras d'Elizabeth, je découvris une rouquine qui s'approchait. Une des leurs, forcément. D'abord, je crus avoir affaire à un jeune garçon. Il était aussi menus qu'janes et ses cheveux rousse était coupés court. Sous le manteau presque noir, le corps était fluet et androgyne. Mais les traits étaient trop fins pour appartenir à un mâle. Les immenses prunelles et la lèvre pleine auraient donnée à une gargouille à une déesse Aphrodite. Malgré ses iris pourpre foncé la taille de la jeune femme était si insignifiante que la réaction de ses acolytes à son apparition me surprit. Tous deux se détendirent immédiatement et abandonnèrent leur attitude agressive pour se fondre de nouveau dans la pénombre des murs qui nous entouraient. Elizabeth laissa retomber son bras armée et se décontracta lui aussi, mais c'était une geste de défaite.

'' Heidi ! Soupira-t-elle résigné.

Alice, elle, resta impassible.

'' Suivez-moi ! ordonna Heidi ! De sa voix enfantine et hypnotisant.

Nous tournant le dos, elle s'enfonça sans bruit dans la venelle. D'un geste Laurent nous invita à lui emboîter le pas, un rictus victorieux sur le visage. Alice obtempéra aussitôt suivit de Maya et Janes. Elizabeth enlaça ma taille et m'entraîna sur ses talons. L'allée se rétrécissait et bifurquait légèrement. Je levai des yeux interrogateurs vers Elizabeth, mais elle se borna à secouer la tête. Je n'entendais ni Laurent ni James, j'étais cependant sûre qu'ils étaient à nos basques.

'' Eh bien, Alice voleuse de copine, lança Elizabeth sur le ton de la conversation, j'imagine que ta présence ici ne devrait pas me surprendre.

'' Je me suis trompée, il fallait que je répare mon erreur et l'erreur de Rosalie par-dessus le marchés, répondit-elle tout aussi nonchalamment.

'' Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-il d'une voix polie, comme si le sujet l'intéressait à peine, sûrement à cause des oreilles tendues derrière nous.

'' C'est une longue histoire. Pour résumer, Bella a bien sauté d'une falaise, mais elle ne tentait pas de se suicider comme tu la vue en fuyant trouve vite la scène. Il se trouve juste que depuis que Janes la hypnotisée et qu'elle foncée dans un arbre en se prenant pour George de la jungle que les sports extrêmes ces dernier temps vu que sa lui fessais rappelez certain souvenir oublier de son amnésie rétrograde de sa rencontre avec l'arbre alors au début elle était forcée à feindre l'amnésie mais elle est devenue réellement amnésique quand elle a foncé dans un tronc d'arbre. Et quand tu m'a appelles tu as confondu ma nièce humaine Maya Brandon avec moi.

Rougissante, je détournai et regardai droit devant moi, cherchant Janes et maya des yeux. Je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'il lisait dans ses pensées d'Alice et de Janes – quasi-noyade – vampire chasseur, loup-garou amicaux.

'' Hum ! fit Elizabeth, et ses accents décontractés avaient disparu. J'en suis vraiment navrée.

La rue descendait un peu en s'incurvant, si bien que je ne vis qu'au dernier moment le mur de brique aveugle qui la fermait, la transformant en impasse. Il n'y avait cependant nulle trace d'Heidi. Sans ralentir, Alice marcha droit sur la paroi, puis, avec sa grâce habituelle, se glissa dans un trou de la chaussée. On aurait dit une bouche d'égout, aménagée dans la partie la plus basse du parlement. La grille en avait été repoussée. L'ouverture était étroite et noire. Je freinai des quatre fers.

'' N'aie pas peur, me murmura Elizabeth. Alice te rattrapera en bas avec Janes et Maya.

J'étais dubitative. Elizabeth serait sans doute passé la première si Dimitri et Laurent n'avaient pas été dernière nous, silencieux et satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Je m'accroupis, balançai les jambes à l'intérieur.

'' Janes ? Chuchotai-je d'une voix tremblante.

'' Je suis juste en dessous, Bella, me rassura-t-elle, tes juste au dessous un beau gros tas de merde humaine pour ton atterrissage. Oups pardon j'ai confondu avec la tête de dynes pour le tas de merde humaine.

Elle paraissait néanmoins bien trop loin à mon goût. Élizabeth s'empara de mes poignets – ses mains étaient aussi froide que des pierres en hiver – et me fit descendre dans le conduit.

'' Prête ?

'' Lâche-là, répondit Alice.

Terrorisée, je fermai les yeux et serrai la lèvre. Elizabeth me laissa tomber. Ce fut un chute courte et silencieuse moins d'une seconde après, je me retrouvai dans les bras durs de Janes – j'allais être couverte de bleus. Au fond du trou, il faisait sombre mais pas totalement noir. La lumière chiche qui tombait dans le puits se reflétait vaguement sur les pavés du sol. Elle s'éteignit un instant, puis Elizabeth se retrouva à mon côté pâle radiance blanche. Me serrant contre elle, elle m'entraîna vivement en avant. Enlaçant sa taille, je suivis le mouvement, non sans trébucher à de nombreuses reprises. Le bruit de la lourde grille qu'on remettait en place retentit comme un gong définitif.

Rapidement, l'obscurité fut totale. Mes piétinements maladroits résonnaient dans l'espace, lequel semblait vaste. Je n'avais aucune manière de m'en assurer. Mis à part le martèlement de mes pieds et les battements sourds de mon pouls, il n'y avait pas un bruit, sauf, une fois, un soupir exaspéré venant de l'arrière. Edward veillait à ne pas me lâcher. La main qui ne tenait pas mes reins était posée sur mon visage et, de temps en temps, son pouce caressait le contour de ma bouche. Parfois aussi, je le sentais qui enfouissait son nez dans mes cheveux. Comprenant que c'était la dernière fois que nous étions réunis, je me collai à lui.

Pour l'instant, Elle ne me repoussait pas, ce qui suffisait à compenser l'horreur de ce souterrain et des vampires qui nous cernaient. Certainement, elle n'agissait ainsi qu'à cause d'un sentiment de profonde culpabilité, le même que celui qui l'avait poussé à désirer la mort quand elle avait cru que je m'étais fait dévorée par un vampire en confondant Maya et Alice au téléphone mais je ne comprenais pas comment elle a pu me voir sautée de la falaise. Mais ses lèvres étaient appuyées sur mon front, et je me moquais de ses motivations. Au moins, je serais avec elle avant mon trépas et maya aura eu la chance de connaître sa tente, ce qui était mieux que vivre longtemps. J'aurais aimé lui demander ce qui allait se passer à présent. J'avais vraiment besoin de savoir comment nous allions mourir – comme si ça pouvait améliorer les choses. Cependant, coincé comme nous l'étions, cela m'était impossible. Les autres risquaient de tout entendre – mon moindre souffle, le moindre frémissement de mon cœur.

Notre route continua de s'enfoncer sous terre, et j'eus du mal à ne pas céder à la claustrophobie. Seuls les doigts Elizabeth caressant mes joues m'empêchaient de hurler. J'ignore d'où venait la lumière, mais, peu à peu, le tunnel noir devint gris. Je pus distinguer des ruisselets d'humidité ébène sur les pierres ternes, comme si ces dernières avaient saigné de l'encre.

Je tremblais, et je crus que c'était de la peur, maya aussi tremblais mais semblais ne pas perdre courage. Quand mes dents semèrent à claquer, je me rendis compte que j'étais trempée et frigorifiée. La température dans les tréfonds de la ville québécoise était frisquette. À l'instar de la peau d'Elizabeth. Elle s'en aperçut et même temps que moi et me relâcha, ne gardant que ma paume dans la sienne.

'' N-n-non, balbutiai-je en l'attirant de nouveau contre moi.

Je me fichais de geler sur place sur sa peau tiède. Qui sait combien de minutes il nous restait ? Elle me frictionna pour tenter de m'insuffler un peu de chaleur.

Nous continuâmes à avancer rapidement. Du moins, j'avais l'impression d'allez vite, même si ma lenteur exaspérait l'un des garde- je soupçonnai Dimitri – qui lâchait régulièrement de gros soupirs. Nous arrivâmes au bout du souterrain, fermée par une grille aux barreaux rouiller mais épais comme mon bras. Une petite porte également grillagée, moins imposante néanmoins, était ouvertes. Elizabeth se baissa pour la franchir et nous débouchâmes dans une salle plus lumineuse. La porte claqua derrière nous, et j'entendis qu'on la verrouillait. Je n'osai pas me retourner.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un lourd battant en bois, très épais lui aussi. Une fois que nous l'eûmes passé, je regardai autour de moi, éberluée. Je me relaxai aussitôt, alors qu'Elizabeth, se tendait et serrait les mâchoires.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : le védique de Marcus

Nous étions dans un couloir vivement éclairé, parfaitement banal. Les murs étaient blanchis à la chaux, le sol moquetté de gris. Des néons carrés étaient ménagés dans le plafond. L'air était plus tiède, et j'en fus bien contente et maya aussi. Après la pénombre des égouts fantomatiques, cet endroit me paraissait remarquablement inoffensif, mais maya tremblais de peur et malgré son envie de s'enfuir elle restait derrière Alice.

Elizabeth ni Janes ne paraissait pas partager cette opinion, car il fusillait du regard la silhouette sombre qui se tenait près d'un ascenseur, tout au bout du couloir que je parcourus, encadrée par elle, janes, et Alice et maya entre les deux, cependant que la lourde porte en bois massif se refermait bruyamment derrière nous et que, une fois de plus, des verrous étaient tirés. Cette femme qui se présentait du nom de victoria selon Laurent, une expression apathique sur le visage, nous tenait l'ascenseur ouvert.

Une fois dans la cabine, les trois vampires du clan des volturi retrouvèrent leur aisance. Ils ôtèrent leurs capuches. Laurent et Dimitri étaient tous deux de complexion légèrement olivâtre, ce qui produisait un effet étrange avec leur pâleur crayeuse. Les cheveux noir de Laurent était taillés ras, ceux de l'armoire a glace tombais sur ses épaules. Leurs iris étaient d'un pourpre foncée qui confinait au noir au niveau des pupilles. Sous leurs grands manteaux, leurs vêtements étaient modernes, dans des teintes pâles quelconques. Je me blottis dans mon coin, tout comme Maya, à l'abri d'Elizabeth et pour elle de Janes et d'Alice. Sa main continuait à caresser mon bras; ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Heidi.

L'ascension fut de courte durée, et nous débouchâmes dans ce qui ressemblait à la réception d'un bureau chic. Les murs étaient lambrissés, les sols couverts d'une épaisse moquette vert foncé. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais de grands tableaux brillamment éclairés représentant de paysages toscans. Des canapés en cuir clair étaient disposés de manière à créer des espaces confortables et intimes, et de tables luisantes supportaient des vases de cristal dégorgeant de bouquets aux couleurs exubérantes. L'odeur des fleurs m'évoqua un salon funéraire.

Un haut comptoir en acajou occupait le centre de la pièce. La femme qui se tenait derrière me laissa pantoise. Grande, la peau sombre et les yeux verts, elle aurait été très jolie... dans tout autre endroit. Même maya paraissais stupéfier de la voir. Car comme elle, elle était aussi une humaine, comme moi et maya. Que fabriquait-elle ici, parfaitement à l'aise, au beau milieu d'un nid de vampires?

'' Bonjour, Chelsea, dit-elle avec un sourire exquis.

Elle jaugea notre groupe sans marquer de surprise, en dépit d'Elizabeth et Janes et de la voire à moitié nue qui scintillait doucement sous l'éclairage artificiel, en dépit de moi et maya, décoiffé, débraillée, et comparativement hideuse.

'' Gianna, répondit Chelsea avec un salut de la tête.

Notre guide fila en direction d'une double porte située au fond de la salle, et nous la suivîmes. En passant devant le comptoir, Laurent adressa un clin d'œil à l'hôtesse d'accueil, qui gloussa. De l'autre côté des battants nous attendait une réception bien différente. Le garçon pâle en costume gris perles qui nous accueillit était totalement inconnu. Ses cheveux était plus sombres, ses lèvres pas aussi pleine, mais il était tout aussi beau. Il avança à notre rencontre et sourit en tendant la main vers la jeune femme.

'' Chelsea.

'' James.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue, puis il nous contempla.

'' Ils t'ont envoyée en chercher une et tu reviens avec deux et demi et deux humain en plus. Bonne pêche.

Chelsea s'esclaffa, un rire ou suintait le plaisir, tels les gazouillis d'un bébé.

'' De retour parmi nous, comtesse, poursuivit James. Bienvenue. Tu n'as l'air de meilleure humeur à présent.

'' Ne te fie pas aux apparences, je peux toujours te faire explosé la tête, répliqua sèchement ma compagne. Je le fais pas a cause tu es plutôt bon baiseur. James.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, me demandai comment elle avait réussi à être encore plus morose qu'elle ne l'était à présent. James ricana avant de m'examiner moi et maya.

'' C'est donc ça, les cause de tous nous soucis? Gouailla-t-il, sceptique.

Elizabeth se contenta de lui lancer une sourire méprisante, puis il se figea a la vue de son fouet.

'' Va comprendre! Intervient Laurent.

Elizabeth se retrouvant en le fouettant. L'armoire à glace reculait en souriant, leva la main, paume ne l'air, et du doigt, fit signe à Elizabeth d'approcher.

'' Patience! Souffla Janes à sa créatrice en lui effleurant le coude.

Les Hua échangèrent un long regard, et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir deviner ce qu'elle lui disait. Quand il inspira profondément et pivota vers James, j'en déduis qu'elle lui recommandait pas de s'attaquer à Dimitri malgré qu'elle en aille envie de le trucidée.

'' Caius sera ravi de te revoir, comtesse, tu la beaucoup amusée durent la pièce de Hamlet. Annonça James comme si de rien n'était.

'' Ne le faisons pas attendre, suggéra Janes froidement.

Elizabeth acquiesça. James et Heidi, main dans la main, nous entraînèrent dans un autre vaste hall richement décoré – ce labyrinthe ne finirait donc jamais? Ils ignorèrent les portes du fond- entièrement gainées d'or – pour s'arrêter à mi-chemin de la pièce, devant un panneau qu'ils firent glisser et qui révéla un battant de bois brut. Il n'était pas fermé à clé, et James l'ouvrit en s'effaçant devant Heidi.

Une fois de l'autre côté, je retins un gémissement. De nouveau, nous étions dans une salle en pierre, le même matériau que la place, la ruelle et le souterrain. Il y faisait sombre et froid. Cette antichambre était modeste et donnait sur une pièce caverneuse beaucoup plus claire, ronde, comme la tour d'un château... ce qu'elle était sans doute vu la ville était une ancienne forteresse fortifier de la nouvelle France. Deux étages au-dessus, de longue meurtrières dessinaient des rectangles de lumière vive sur le carrelage du sol. Il n'y avait pas d'éclairage artificiel, ici. Les seuls meubles consistaient en quelque fauteuil de bois, massifs comme des trônes, placés à différentes distances les uns des autres de manière à épouser l'arrondi des murs. Au milieu du cercle, une légère dépression dans le sol contenait une autre bouche d'égout. Peut-être une autre sortie.

La pièce n'était pas vide. Une poignée de personnes étaient réunies, s'adonnant à l'agréable exercice de la conversation. Le murmure des voix basses et posées formait un arrière-fond sonore assez doux. Deux femme habillées de robes d'été s'arrêtèrent dans une tache de lumière, et leur peau émit un arc-en-ciel d'étincelles luisante qui rebondirent contre les parois couleurs sienne.

Les visages splendides se tournèrent vers nous quand nous entrâmes. La plupart de ces immortels étaient vêtus de pantalons et de chemises anodins, des tenues susceptibles de passer inaperçues dans les rues, mais l'homme qui prit la parole portait une tunique flottante noire comme la nuit qui traînait par terre. Un instant, je confondis la longue chevelure noire des vampires dans une éventuelle capuche.

'' Chelsea, ma chère, tu es revenue! S'écria-t-il, visiblement ravi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

Il avança vers nous, se déplaçant avec une grâce qui me stupéfia. Même Alice, qui donnait toujours l'impression de danser était loin derrière lui en matière d'élégance. Lorsque je distinguai son visage, ma stupeur augmenta d'autant. Il était différent des figures artificiellement ravissantes qui l'entouraient – car il ne s'était pas approché seul, tout le groupe avait convergé dans la même direction, certains derrière d'autre devant, avec cette célérité propre aux garde du corps. Ses traits étaient somptueux, j'imagine, mais cet homme était aussi dissemblable de ses congénères, qu'eux-mêmes l'étaient de moi. Son teint était d, une blancheur translucide, pareil à une peau d'oignon et apparemment tout aussi délicat, et il tranchait de manière frappante avec les longs cheveux noirs qui auréolaient son visage. J'éprouvais une envie urgente et atrocement sexuelle de la toucher sa joue afin de vérifier si elle était aussi douche que celle d'Elizabeth ou celle d'Alice ou si elle était poudreuse, à l'instar de la craie. Ses yeux étaient rouges, indiques à ceux de ses comparses, mais la couleur en était voilée et presque laiteuse. Je me demandai si sa vision en était affectée. Il glissa vers Heidi, prit son minois entre ses paumes parcheminées, embrassa légèrement ses lèvres pulpeuses puis recula d'un pas.

'' Oui, maître, sourit la jeune femme, et je vie que Janes grognais de jalousie, l'air angélique. J'ai ramené vivante la comtesse sanglante pour Caius, comme vous le souhaitiez.

'' Ah, Chelsea, tu es d'un tel réconfort, pour moi! S'extasia-t-il.

Il orienta ses prunelles embrumées vers nous, et son sourire s'élargit.

'' Et voilà Alice et ma petite Janes avec qui se partageais mon lit avec dynes et moi et aussi avec sa créatrice! Tu me manque beaucoup tu sais! Et Bella et la petite maya qui a réussi a semée un vampire par surprise. Quelle merveilleuse surprise! Merveilleuse!

Je fus choquée qu'il prononçât nos noms de façon aussi informelle, mais surtout qu'il annonce que Janes était son ex copine.

'' Renata, Laurent, lança-t-il à notre imposante escorte et a une des garde que avais pas remarquée, soyez gentil et annonce a mon frère Caius et a ma femme Dynes que nous avons de la compagnie. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne voudraient manquer cela pour rien au monde. Même si dynes lui en veut en morte, tu te charge de la surveiller Renata.

'' Entendu, maître, opina la brute et l'espionne en s'éclipsant par le chemin que nous avions emprunté.

L'Étrange vampire se tourna vers Elizabeth et la fixa d'un air qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un grand-père grondant sa petite fille adoré.

'' Tu vois, Elizabeth, que Caius t'avais dit? N'es-tu pas heureuse que je ne t'aie pas accordé ce que tu me demandais cette nuit?

'' Je le suis, même si aurais préféré un combat au nom de ma sœur avec Dimitri comme rôle du demi-frère de Hamlet, Marcus en effet, répondit-t-elle d'un ton plaisent, en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

'' J'adore quand ça se termine bien, soupira Marcus. C'est tellement rare. Mais j'exige de connaître comment c'est arrivé. Alice? Ta sœur semble te considérer comme infaillible. Pourtant, il y a eu erreur.

'' Oh, je suis loin d'être infaillible, riposta Alice en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant, tout à fait à l'aise, apparemment, si ce n'est qu'elle serrait les poings. Comme vous le constatez, je provoquée autant de problème que j'en résous tout comme un certain traqueur qui ne cesse de vouloir dans mon lit vampire ou non. Pas vrai Dimitri volturi.

Le concernée reculais mais restais droit devant le regard de Marcus.

''Tu es trop modeste, le réprimant Marcus et sache que il a été avertis de ses comportement déviant sur toi Alice et mais par contre que j'avoue que je n'ai jamais rien observé d'aussi remarquable que ton talent mais aussi celui de ta nièce qui est humaine et qui a réussi a semée ma femme. Formidable!

Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Maya et à Elizabeth qui n'échappa pas à Marcus.

'' Je suis navré, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. Nous n'avons pas été présentés dans les formes, n'est-ce pas? C'est juste que j'aie l'impression de te connaître déjà. Or, j'ai tendance à aller trop vite. Ta sœur nous a fait nous rencontrer hier avant sa pièce de Hamlet porno, 'une manière très particulière. C'est que, figure-toi, j'ai le don de lire les relations des personne croise, bien que mon pouvoir soit limité, ce qui n'est pas son cas.

Il secoua la tête, envieux.

'' Limité et néanmoins beaucoup moins puissant que mon père, le corrigea Elizabeth sèchement. Marcus, expliqua-t-il à l'intention d'Alice et de Maya, à besoin d'un contacte visuel pour ressentir les liens des personne, mais il entend bien plus de chose que moi. Tu sais que je ne distingue que ce qui passe dans le cerveau de quelqu'un à un moment donné. Marcus, lui ressent tout ce qui n'a jamais meublé dans le lien d'une relation entre deux personnes.

Alice souleva ses délicats sourcils. Elizabeth inclina la tête – deux gestes qu'Marcus ne loupa pas non plus.

'' Cependant, être capable de détecter les pensée à distance, soupira-t-il en les désignant, allusion à l'échange muet qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ce serait tellement pratique si tu n'aurais pas fait explosée mon troisième frère Aro Elizabeth!

'' Il serait toujours vivant si il n'aurait pas foutu d'obéir a mes commandement Marcus, comme exemple lui avoir interdit de s'en prendre a ma fille Janes. Toi tu le pouvais a cause Dynes et toi était ses amant et tu avais mon autorisation mais pas lui.

Tout à coup, il regarda derrière nous. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, y compris Janes, Maya, Alice et Démetri qui se tenait à côté de nous, silencieux. Je fus la plus lente à me retourner. Renata était revenu, entraînant dans son sillage un nouveau homme également vêtus de toges noir et aussi en frissonnant la femme de Marcus Dynes volturi qui nous lançais un regard furieuse et dégoûtée envers Elizabeth. Dynes en ce moment ressemblait beaucoup a la photo de Aro son frère explosée par Elizabeth : l'un d'eux avait même une identique crinière sombre, tandis que son compagnon possédait une masse de long cheveux blanc neige assortis à son teint et tenais la main de Renata. Ce qui signifiait selon Alice que c'était sûrement son amant Caius, celui qui adore les théâtres d'Elizabeth. Leurs visage étaient tendus d'une peau fine comme du papier, exactement comme celui de Marcus et Dynes par contre ne leur ressemblais pas vraiment. Le trio du tableau de Mei hua était au complet au du moins dynes replaçais celui qui était décédée.

'' Caius! Dyne chérie! Recoula Marcus. Regardez! Bella et Maya est vivante, finalement, et Alice et Janes l'ont accompagnée! N'est-ce pas fantastique?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne me donnèrent le sentiment surtout dynes, que « fantastique » était le mot qu'ils auraient choisi en premier lieu. Le blanc paraissait amusée en regardant Elizabeth mais et dynes folle de rage, sans doute, avait-t-elle eu droit à trop de millénaire d'enthousiasme de son amant « marcusien ». L'autre semblait un peu revêche par contre. Leur manque d'histoire de théâtre, cependant.

'' L'histoire de nos jeunes amis m'intrigue, surtout celle de Maya, enchaîna-t-il. J'aimerais tant en saisir le raisons!

Le vampire chenu aux cheveux blanc glissa vers l'un des trônes en souriant légèrement vers Elizabeth qui lui retournais le sourire, chose qui veut dire que Elizabeth appréciais Caius. Mais Dynes qui s'arrêta proche de Marcus et tendis la main, pour prendre celle de son compagnon, crus-je d'abord, sauf qu'elle se borna à effleurer sa paume rapidement avant de laisser retomber son bras grognant de mauvaise humeur. Marcus haussa les sourcils, et je me demandai comment sa peau parcheminée ne craquait pas sous l'effort. Elizabeth renifla tout doucement, et Alice lui jeta un regard curieux.

'' Merci Dynes, dit Marcus. Voilà qui est plutôt intéressant.

En apparence indifférent, Renata alla rejoindre celui qui devait être Caius, déjà assis contre le mur. Deux des hommes présents le suivirent sans bruit – des gardes du corps, je ne m'étais pas trompée. De la même façon, les deux femmes en robes d'été s'était postée à côté de Caius mais semblais évitée de contrarier Renata, mais ces vieillards étaient peut-être aussi fragiles que ce que leur aspect suggérait.

'' Stupéfiant, marmonnait Marcus en secouant la tête. Vraiment stupéfiant.

Alice était agacée de ne pas savoir. Se tournant vers elle, Elizabeth lui expliqua brièvement les choses à demi voix.

'' Comme Marcus détecte les relations. Il a été ahuri par l'intensité de la nôtre, à moi, Janes et à Bella tout comme toi et Maya vu qu'elle est ta nièce.

'' Tellement pratique, répéta Marcus en souriant avant de s'adresser à nous. Il en faut pas mal pour m'amusée, Caius croyez-moi surtout pour m'humilier dans un de tes pièce de théâtre ma chère Elizabeth.

'' Si tu aurais laissée faire décapitée par mon fouet Dimitri tu n'aurais pas été humilié amicalement ainsi Marcus. Riais Elizabeth.

Vu le visage ennuiera mais amusée du dit Caius en question, j'en fus convaincue.

'' C'est juste si délicat à comprendre, même maintenant, continuait Marcus en fixant le bras d'Elizabeth autour de ma taille. (J'avais du mal à suivre le cheminement chaotique de ses réflexions.) Comment supportes-tu de rester et même de baiser avec elle?

'' Cela exige plus ou moins d'effort qu'il n'y paraît, répondit Elizabeth, ce qui est plutôt facile vu que je suis une hybride vielle de 456 ans.

'' N'empêche... (En japonais-français) le sang sexuel devrait chantée pour toi. (Anglais) Quel gâchis.

'' Je préfère considérer que c'est le prix en nature à payer pour coucher avec elle, ripostais Elizabeth avec un rire sec ou le prix à faire chier ta compagne Dynes aussi.

'' Je vais te trucidée Espèce de salle pu...

'' Suffit dynes sinon tu seras emmurée dans ta chambres. dit Marcus d'un ton très glacial qui la pétrifiait aussitôt.

'' Un prix extrêmement élevé, objecta Caius, sceptique.

'' Un coût d'opportunité.

L'autre s'esclaffa.

'' Si je ne l'avais pas humée au travers de ta mémoire, reprit-t-il, je n'aurais pas cru que l'appel d'un sang non vierge pût être aussi puissant pour toi Elizabeth. Je n'ai jamais rien éprouvé d'aussi intense moi-même. La plupart d'entre nous seraient prêt à beaucoup pour un tel cadeau, et pourtant, toi ma chère hybride.

'' Je le gaspille a cause moi contrairement a vous je ne peux pas infectée comme vous. Termina Elizabeth sur un ton sarcastique.

'' Ah! Rigola Marcus. Comme mon vielle ami chinois Mei Hua me manque! Tu me fais toujours pensée à lui. Si ce n'est qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère que toi envers Dynes.

'' Mon père m'est bien supérieur dans bien des domaines.

'' Je n'aurais surtout pas cru qu'il pût être dépassée pour ce qui est de la maîtrise de soi et de sa voie des samouraïs si dépassée aujourd'hui, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, là.

'' Vous exagérez, s'impatienta Elizabeth, comme fatigué par les préliminaires.

Ce qui m'effraya encore plus, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de ce qu'on nous réservait.

'' Par contre je suis heureux de sa réussite, poursuivit Caius et Marcus en duo. Les souvenirs que tu as de lui sont un cadeau pour Caius surtout, bien qu'ils m'ébahissent. Je suis ahuri de constater à quel point me... _ravissent_ ses succès dans la voie si peu orthodoxe qu'il s'est choisie en restant fidèle a la voie du samouraï de sa famille humaine. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'épuise avec le temps. Son projet de trouver des congénères qui partageraient son étrange vision de l'existence de guerrier médecin m'a bien amusé, et pourtant je suis content de m'être trompé.

Elizabeth ne releva pas.

'' Quand même, le contrôle que tu as sur toi! Comtesse! Soupira le vieil homme. J'ignorais qu'une telle force existât. T'habituer toi et Janes en dépit de l'adresse d'une telle sirène, même l'autre aussi est agréable à sentir, et je parle de la petite maya, pas une fois, mais encore et encore... ne l'aurais-pas senti en personne de dyne que je serais restée sceptique.

Elizabeth contemplait l'admiration de Caius sans émotion. Son visage m'était suffisamment familier – le temps n'avait pas changé à cela – pour deviner que quelque chose bouillonnait sous la surface. Je dus lutter pour ne pas me mettre à haleter de terreur.

'' Rien que me rappeler combien elle t'attire a toi et Janes me donne soif d'orgie! Ricana Marcus.

Elizabeth et Janes se tendit.

'' Tranquillise-toi, comtesse, je ne leur veux aucun mal, je fessais que plaisantée pour te taquiner, en payement de la charmante humiliation de ton Hamlet porno que tu ma forcée en remplacement d'une exécution sur Dimitri en revanche que tu m'aille forcée à jouer dans ton théâtre porno pour nous humilier. Cependant, je suis _vraiment_ curieux d'un détail.

Il m'observait avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

'' Puis-je? Demanda-t-il en levant la main.

'' Posez-leur la question directement, répliqua Elizabeth.

'' Bien sûr! Quelle impolitesse de ma part! Bella, ajouta-t-il en pivotant vers moi, je suis fasciné que tu sois la seule à résister à l'impressionnante talent d'Elizabeth et même moi même je ne lis pas ta relation avec ces deux la je lis seulement la relation d'Élizabeth vers toi. Il est tellement passionnant de découvrir pareil phénomène. Comme nos dons sont similaires par bien des côtés, je me demandais si tu aurais la gentillesse de m'autoriser à vérifier si, pour moi aussi, tu es... illisible.

Terrorisée, j'interrogeai Elizabeth du regard. La courtoisie de Marcus ne me lissait guère de toutes quant au choix réel qu'il me laissait. J'étais à la fois horrifiée, à l'idée qu'il me regarde et intriguée (de manière assez perverse, je l'avoue) par la chance qu'il m'offrait de fixé se regarde. Elizabeth m'adressa un signe de tête encourageant, soit parce qu'il était sûr que Marcus contrairement a Dynes ne me ferait pas de mal, soit parce que je n'étais pas en mesure de refuser, je l'ignore.

Quoi qu'il soit, je m'approchait de l'antique vampire et soulevai lentement ma main. Elle tremblait. Marcus avança et tenta de prendre un air rassurant, J'imagine; malheureusement, ses traits de papier étaient trop étranges pour que ça fonctionne. L'expression de son visage était plus assurée que l'avaient été ses paroles polies. Il tendit la main à son tour, comme pour serrer la mienne, et appuya sa peau apparemment dénuée de substance contre mes doigts et je le regardais dans les yeux comme hypnotisée. Ses yeux voilés me sourirent, et je me retrouvai incapable de détourner les miens. Ils étaient fascinants, d'une manière toutefois surprenante et déplaisante. Ses traits s'altérèrent. La confiance en soi vacilla, se transmuta en doute, puis en incrédulité avant que le masque amical reprenne sa place.

'' Très intéressant, commenta-t-il avant de s'écarter. J'avais donc raison je suis incapable de te lire ton lien de relation cher Bella.

Je regardai brièvement Elizabeth, lequel me sembla, en dépit de sa maîtrise, assez satisfaite d'elle. Marcus continuait à s'éloigner, pensif. Il garda le silence pendant quelques instants en nous contemplant tous les trois puis secoua brusquement la tête.

'' Une première! Marmonna-t-il. J'aimerais savoir si elle est également immunisée contre nos autres talents... Chelsea et Heidi très chère?

'' Non! Gronda aussitôt Janes et Elizabeth en duo.

Alice attrapa son bras; elle s'en libéra d'un geste. La petite Chelsea et Heidi aussi sourit joyeusement à Marcus.

Elizabeth et Janes grognait littéralement, à présent. Et elle toisait le vieillard avec des prunelles maléfiques. Dans la salle, tout le monde s'était figé et l'observait avec incrédulité, comme s'il était en train de se rendre coupable d'un quelconque faux pas social. Je vie Laurent sourire avec espoir et avancer d'un pas, juste a ce qui se retrouve totalement au sol paralysée par Janes d'un seul regard. Un coup d'œil de Marcus suffit à l'arrêter net, et son rictus se transforma en bouderie.

'' Je me demandais juste, ma charmante amie, si Bella était immunisée contre Chelsea et Heidi dit-il ensuite a Janes.

Je l'entendis à peine, à cause des grommellements furibonds de Janes et D'Elizabeth. Ces dernier me lâcha pour se positionnée devant moi avec Janes et me cache. Caius s'avança avec son entourage incluant Renata afin d'assister au spectacle. Heidi se tourna vers nous avec nu sourire béat.

'' Non! Cria Alice au moment ou Elizabeth et Janes se jetait sur elle.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de réagir avant que quiconque ait pu s'interposer, avant même que les gardes du corps aient bougé, Elizabeth se retrouve un genou au sol, hurlant de rage comme si elle était possédée et hurlant : je préfère mourir que de vous obéir salle volturi. Personne ne l'avait touché, et pourtant elle se tordait de douleur sous mes yeux horrifiés. Heidi ne souriait plus qu'a elle, et je compris tout à coup ce que Janes avait voulu dire par « pouvoirs formidable », pourquoi tous les vampires traitaient Heidi et Chelsea et même Janes avec autant de déférence et pourquoi Elizabeth et Elle s'était jeté devant moi en duo avant qu'elle me fasse subir le même sort.

'' Stop! Hurlais-je, et ma voix résonna dans le silence.

Je me précipitai pour me mettre entre les deux adversaires. Malheureusement, Alice et Maya, m'intercepta et m'emprisonna dans ses bras de fer, même si maya y était pour rien. Pas un son ne s'échappait des lèvres d'Elizabeth et Janes aussi était dans le même état de douleur. J'eus l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tant qu'elle m'était douloureux d'assister à pareille torture quand Heidi aussi souffrait a cause Janes déployais ses pouvoir de douleur sur elle.

''Chelsea Heidi! Lança Marcus d'un ton paisible.

Elle leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui, visiblement enchantée. Sitôt qu'elle eût cessé de s'intéressé à elle et a Janes, Elizabeth s'immobilisa et Janes cessa aussi utiliser ses pouvoir sur elle. Marcus me désigna du menton. Heidi tourna son sourire vers moi. Je ne la regardais même pas, obnubilée par Elizabeth et Janes, me débattant toujours contre la poigne d'Alice.

'' Elle va bien, me chuchota celle-ci d'une voix tendue.

En effet, au même moment, elle s'assit avant de sauter sur ses pieds avec légèreté. Nos prunelles se croisèrent, et les siennes me parurent frappées d'horreur – à cause de ce qu'elle venait de subir, pensai-je aussitôt. Mais elle et Janes papillotèrent vers moi et tout les deux se relaxèrent. Elle ne souriait plus affichait au contraire un air plutôt contrarié, mâchoire serrée sous la concentration. Je me tassai sur moi-même, guettant la vague de souffrance ou de force.

Rien ne se produisit.

Elizabeth et Janes s'esclaffa méchamment contre elle, en regagnant sa place à mon côté. Elle effleura le coude de sa sœur qui me remit à elle. Marcus et Caius se mit à rire.

'' Ha! Ha! Ha! C'est extraordinaire!

Chelsea et Heidi siffla de rage et se pencha, comme pour bondir vers Janes.

'' Ne sois pas fâchée, mes très chères, la consola Marcus en posant une main légère sur son épaule. Elle nous prend tous au dépourvu même toi dynes pas vrai.

'' Oui... dit dynes qui était toujours aussi boudeuse. Même moi mon pouvoir de la douleur ne fonctionne pas à cause qu'elle me déteste déjà.

Elizabeth murmurais quelque chose a Marcus et après une autorisation de tête. Elizabeth grondais contre dynes.

'' Au fait dynes je t'avertis si tu pose a nouveau les pieds en vendetta a forks je te juste que on te tue a cause que je tes sauvée la vie alors pourquoi tu m'embête tout le temps. Avant tu étais très gentille mieux que c'est deux pute de Heidi et Chelsea qui sortais avec ton frère, autrefois même avec moi et je te laissais même t'amuser avec ma fille Janes.

'' A cause ta tuer mon frère dit dynes furieuse.

'' Je l'ai tué c'est vrai mais seulement pour te sauver toi et Janes de ses manigance diabolique.

Dynes se pétrifiais.

'' C'est… c'est manigance qu'elle que tu raconte comme mensonge balthory.

'' Ton frère Aro m'avais engagée pour t'éliminer a cause que a ce temps la tu voulais partir avec Marcus hors des volturi, sauf que je l'ai trahis et tu lui servais a rien a époque, sauf je l'ai trahis et dénoncer a Marcus et pour se venger il a violé ta meilleurs amie qui est ma propre fille et tu défends ce crime contre toi en voulant ma tête a celle qui ta sauver la vie… Si tu ne me crois pas demande à ton charmant mari. dit Elizabeth en colère.

Alors je t'avertis Marcus si elle continue à agir comme une vraie putain contre mon père et ma famille, et même contre ma Bella, tu va devoir te trouver une autre pute comme femme a cause que je vais vraiment la tuée. Vu Comment elle pas avoir empêché Félix de traquer ma Bella ou mieux au lieu de le bannir de le tuer avec nous avant qui ne la viole à Las Vegas.

Marcus saisissais qu'elle lui avait cachée cette histoire encore.

'' Dans ce cas en récompense de tes talent d'actrice et de baiseuse et malgré que tu sois une bannis de notre famille, si elle recommence, je t'autoriserais à l'éliminer comme bon te semblera dépendant si ses futur crime sont grave ou non.

Dynes était horrifier et honteuse.

'' Marcus…. c'est… c'est vrai ce qu'elle rencontre.

Marcus fit un regard impassible.

'' Oui, elle ta sauvée la vie dénoncent ton propre frère pour ce crime et furieux de sa trahison en est pris et a violer Janes ce qui a provoquer la rage mental de Elizabeth et la tuer en le fessant explosée comme une bombe nucléaire. Mais toi aussi tu ma mentis dynes sur cette histoire avais Félix. Tu seras désormais avertit Dynes tout comme toi Dimitri. Elizabeth, si elle ou même Dimitri recommence je t'autoriserais sois à la tuer ou si vous voulez la forcée à devenir végétarienne comme vous, vous ferez ce que ton père mei semblera juste pour elle a cause je sais qui déteste tuer ses paires, a cause la prochaine fois une autre histoire de se gère et je te largue dyne.

'' Et tu seras bannis de la famille aussi dit Caius et sa sera ma femme de te chargée de toi pour avoir faire du mal a la famille de ma rose sauvage.

'' Je… non… je janes je… je suis navrée…

Mais Janes en avais rien à foutre des états d'âme de sa ex meilleur amie sexuelle elle mériterait vraiment de se faire larguée par Marcus et de se faire bannis par Renata.

Chelsea malgré tout continua de me toiser, ses lèvres retroussées sur ses dents.

'' Ha! Ha! Ha! Rigola de nouveau Caius. Tu as été très courageuse Elizabeth, d'avouer a Dynes de supporter cela en silence. Un jour j'ai prié Heidi de tester la même chose sur Marcus par simple curiosité. Je t'admire.

Elizabeth le vrilla d'un regard dégoûté.

'' Et maintenant, soupira-t-il ensuite, qu'allons nous faire de vous?

'' Marcus puise moi aussi testée quelque chose mais pas sur Bella bien sûr elle ne m'intéresse pas?

Marcus se retournais vraiment surpris.

'' Tu veux aussi participer ce n'est pas ton gère mon frère, vu que sa fait au moins 40 ans que rien te tente depuis le départ de ta rose sauvage.

'' Allons, allons, certes je ne suis pas aussi fort que Elizard, mais simple curiosité, Je veux juste teste cette humaine Maya vu qu'elle semble avoir un don différent d'Alice, pour évitée le danger et comme j'ai un peu le même don moi même je voudrais voire ce qu'elle vaut contre moi. Si tu me donne la permission Alice. Je te promets que je lui ferais aucun mal juste une petite poursuite.

Maya s'avançais en prenant son courage et Alice souriais.

'' Si tu veux la tester, elle le veut bien.

Caius s'avançais vers elle et se mit en position de bondir pour feindre de vouloir le mordre et Maya eut son alerte de danger et évitais la charge pour se cacher en vitesse surprenante derrière Janes volturi vu que était la cachette pour éviter le danger le plus sûr pour elle et Caius se pris un proche le mur en glissant.

'' Jolie coup Maya félicitais Renata étonnement qui riais un tout petit peu de voir son amant se prendre un mur.

'' Surprenant dit Marcus totalement étonnée, je comprends pourquoi Dimitri s'est fait séduire.

'' C'est surtout dans le but de m'attirer dans son lit dit Alice en riant de Caius. Votre technique de recrutement habituelle ne marche pas sur elle comme sur moi.

'' Maintenant que on a eu nos preuve, qu'allons-nous faire de vous? Dit Caius satisfait qui riaient aussi du fait qui était proche fait un mur en glissant.

Les hua se raidirent. Nous arrivions au moment redouté. Maya se mit à trembler et moi aussi.

'' J'imagine qu'il est inutile d'espérer que tu aies changé d'avis? Même si à présent tu es plus considérée bannie du canada. Elizabeth.

'' Donc ma famille pourra chassée comme il veut sans avoir votre maître espionne sur le dos dit Elizabeth.

'' Tant que vous n'approchez pas de notre ville sans invitation officielle on y voit plus d'inconvénient. C'est vrai que on a été sévère la dernière fois, mais on a décidée de vous accorder un passe droit de chasse si vous voulez chassez a l'ouest du pays a votre guise. Malgré que ton don nous serait terriblement utile vu que tu nous as éliminé le notre. On te laisserait mangé végétarien si tu préfère ou même nous commende des centaines de pizza humaine sur notre dos.

'' Peut-être sur le dos de dynes ce soir. Dit Elizabeth en riant. Mais je n'aime mieux pas, vu que ta femme veut ma mort à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre.

'' Et toi Alice? Ça te dirait de te joindre à nous?

'' Non merci, vu que moi je veux la mort et la tête de votre traqueur qui a tuer mon premier amoureux.

'' Et toi, Bella et maya?

Elizabeth laissa échapper un sifflement. Je fixai Marcus sans comprendre. Plaisantait-il ou m'invitait-il à rester à dîner avec maya? Ce fut Dynes qui rompirent le silence.

'' Quoi! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix aussi faible que Marcus.

'' Voyons, Dynes, répliqua ce dernière avec affection tu as constaté son potentiel, non? Depuis le départ de Elizabeth Jane et de son frère, je n'ai vu de talent aussi prometteur, surtout une humaine qui a réussi à faire rire Renata en voyant Caius se prendre un mur de brique. Tu n'imagines un peu les possibilités, une fois qu'elle sera des nôtres.

L'autre agita la tête d'un air mauvaise. Heidi parut s'indigner de la comparaison. À côté de moi, Elizabeth fulminait et sortais son fouet. Un grondement était en train de naître au fin fond de sa poitrine, prêt à la transformée en rugissent. Pas question que son emportement lui vaille d'autres ennuis.

'' Non merci dit soudain Maya, vu que je suis mourante du sida je préférerais être comme ma tente Alice et dans la famille Hua, au moins eux il ne tente pas de m'assassinée comme votre femme.

Le courage de Maya surprenait Caius et Marcus.

'' Quel dommage! Se plaignit Marcus. Quel gaspillage mais au moins si Mei sera d'accord, je ne peux rien y contraindre sinon sa sera la guerre avec les clans du sud.

'' Et moi non plus comme maya dit-je inspirée par elle.

'' J'avais devinée dit Marcus en souriant.

'' Se joindre à vous ou mourir, hein? Cracha soudain Elizabeth. C'est bien ce à quoi je m'attendais de vous bande d'hypocrite quand nous avons été amenés ici. Si c'est ça vos règles Yakuza Marcus je préfère être bannis de votre ville, mais laisser ma famille tranquille quand on chasse nos proies a l'ouest du canada. Comme Caius laisse ma rose chassée à cause que Renata l'adore toujours.

Ses inflexions m'étonnèrent. Elle semblait irritée mais, en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de délibéré dans sa phrase, comme si elle avait soigneusement choisi ses mots.

'' Bien sûr que non! Se récria Marcus, Ahuri. Nous étions déjà réunis ici, Elizabeth, pour guetter le retour de Chelsea.

'' Puise allez la rejoindre, dit Dynes en lui jetant un coup d'œil je suis après tout leur guide des souterrains.

'' Oui fait donc dynes sa t'évitera de faire des bêtises envers nos invitée.

'' Marcus Intervint Caius. Les lois l'exigent même si j'ai un respect pour toi Elizabeth.

'' Comment ça mon chère Caius après que j'ai si gentiment voulus que tu couche avec moi entre les acte de ta pièce favorite tu ose ! Riposta Elizabeth en lui lançant un coup de fouet qui évitais.

Il avait sûrement deviné ce que Caius avait en tête, sauf qu'il paraissait déterminé à l'obliger à le formuler à haute voix. Le vieux vampire tendit un doigt squelettique vers moi et Maya.

'' Elle en sait trop. Vous avez dévoilé nos secrets.

'' J'ai repéré quelques humaines comme Maya dans votre foutu mascarade vieux pervers, je n'ai pas oubliée King Royse et Rosalie non plus. lui rappela Elizabeth.

Je pensais à la jolie réceptionniste. Le visage de Caius se tordit... en un sourire quand il entendit parler de Rosalie? C'est donc Rosalie qui parlaient en la surnommant sa rose sauvage.

'' En effet comtesse, je n'ai pas oublié ma rose sauvage. Et évidement Renata l'aime toujours et je la laisse passée ses infraction quand elle est seul ou avec ton frère Hermet à présent. admit-il. La différence, c'est qu'une fois qu'ils ne nous sont plus utiles. Ils nous servent de repas sexuel. Ce qui n'est pas le sort que tu réserves à ceux-ci. Si elle nous trahissait, serais-tu prêt à la détruire? Je ne pense pas.

'' Jamais je ne..., commençai-je, avant de m'interrompre, réduite au silence par le regard réfrigérant de Marcus.

'' De même, tu n'as pas l'intention d'en faire une des nôtres, continua-t-il. Elles représentent donc des points faibles. Pour cela, seule leur vie mérite d'être sacrifier, mais comme je t'aime bien Elizabeth et en mémoire de ma Rose sauvage et que aussi j'ai un peu de pitié pour toi aussi, j'accepterais que tu sacrifier au moins la nièce de ta sœur Alice a notre nom et je me plierais à la loi de ton clan de samouraï du sud si tu le veux. Rien que la sienne. A moins que tu me la laisse, le faire comme rose. Toi et ta copine vous pouvez partir si tu le veux.

Elizabeth montra les dents et dit: Jamais vieux pédophile tu peux allez te pendre.

'' C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, commenta Caius avec quelque chose comme un certain plaisir dans la voix.

Laurent se trémoussa, avide de passer à l'attaque et aussi Dimitri son ex a maya.

'' À moins que... vu que l'une d'elle est mourante, s'interposa Marcus, apparemment mécontent du tour qu'avait pris la conversation, à moins que tu acceptes d'offrir a une mourante et a ta tendre Bella l'immortalité.

'' Et si c'était le cas pour tout les deux, répondit Elizabeth après une brève hésitation.

'' Eh bien, sourit Marcus, en retrouvant sa bonne humeur, tu serais libre de rentrer chez toi et de transmettre mes salutations à mon vieux ami samouraï, Mei hua. En revanche, précise-t-il soudain moins assuré, j'ai bien peur que tu sois obligé d'être sincère en nous promettant cela.

Et il tendit la main. Caius, qui s'était agité, furibond, se relaxa. Elizabeth serra les lèvres. Elle me dévisagea, je lui rendis la pareille.

'' Je t'en supplie, chuchotai-je, sois sincère.

L'idée était-elle si répugnante? Préférait-t-elle mourir plutôt que me transformer? Quelle gifle ce serait pour moi et même maya! Elle me contemplait, torturé. Soudain, Alice et Janes s'avança et, sans un mot, tandis leur propre main à Caius. Ce dernier chassa d'un geste ses gardes du corps sauf Renata, qui s'était rapprochés. Il prit les doigts d'Alice avec une avidité sans pareil et Marcus celle de Janes. Il baisant la tête, il ferma les paupières et se concentra. J'entendis Elizabeth claquer des mâchoires. Personne ne bougeait. Marcus et Caius paraissait statufié au-dessus de la main d'Alice. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et je cédais à un énervement de plus en plus intense, inquiète que la situation dégénère encore plus. Tout à coups, la voix de Marcus rompit le silence.

'' Ha! Ha! Ha! S'esclaffa-t-il, les iris allumé par la joie. C'était fascinant!

'' Ravie que ça vous ait plus, je me propose vu qu'elle est ma nièce et ma seul parente humaine et qu'elle est mourante et bien je serais sa créatrice, Et en passant un message a ton traqueur : Elle te largue salle con comme sa tente. Enfin le moment venus et si on convainque nous même Elizabeth de le faire rajoutais Janes : je serais ravis donner mon venin a Bella, vu que Elizabeth ne le peut pas elle-même si bien sur j'ai autorisation de notre père à le faire et pas a vous volturi.

Cette demande me choquais, après ce qu'elle ma fait subir cette année en m'hypnotisant pour tout oublier.

'' Vu ce que tu as vu, surtout ce qui n'est pas encore arrivé, s'émerveilla-t-il.

'' Mais qui ne manquera pas de se produire, insista-t-elle.

'' Oui, oui, ça paraît évident, pour Maya surtout. À mon avis, il n'y a plus de problème alors.

Caius semblait un peu déçu, à l'instar de Laurent et de Dimitri qui pour lui était fou de rage d'apprendre qui se fessais larguée.

'' Marcus! Lança-t-il avec un accent de reproche, elle m'appartient.

'' Calme toi Dimitri elle ne t'appartient pas, elle est a Alice Hua et a son clan et pas a toi. Mais envisage les possibilités. Ils ne se joignent pas à nous aujourd'hui, cela ne nous empêche pas d'espérer pour l'avenir. Pense à la joie que la jeune Alice et sa nièce à eux-seule apporterait à notre maisonnée. Par ailleurs, je suis très curieux de voir comment Bella va aussi tourner.

Caius était visiblement convaincu mais pas Dimitri. Ne se rendait-il pas compte à quel point les visions d'Alice étaient suggestives? Qu'elle était capable de se persuader sur l'instant que Janes me transformerait pour changer d'avis le lendemain? Un millions de minuscules décisions, les siennes comme celle des autres – D'Elizabeth – pouvaient altérer son cheminement et, par conséquent, le futur.

De plus, la volonté de Janes et d'Alice importait-elle vraiment, et ma transmutation en vampire comptait-elle franchement quand l'idée répugnait tant à Elizabeth? Quand, pour elle, la mort était préférable à la perspective de m'avoir dans les pattes ligotée a son lit jusqu'à la fin des temps, en comprendre nymphomane immortelle? Aussi terrifiée que je sois, je sentis que je glissais vers la déprimes qu'elle me submergeait...

'' Nous sommes donc libres de nous louée une chambre au château Frontenac sur le nom de ta femme en échange de notre libération Marcus? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton égal mais amusée.

'' Oui, oui, acquiesça Marcus. Mais revenez nous voir, votre visite de théâtre a drôlement manqué a Caius, je te laisserais venir l'année prochaine a la même date mais a condition de ne plus menacée les québécois de tes pouvoir de bombe nucléaire mentaux.

'' Et de notre côté, nous viendrons chez vous, précisa Caius, avec sa mine de lézard. Histoire de vérifier que vous avez rempli votre part du contrat. À votre place, je ne tarderais pas trop. Nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance.

Crispé, Elizabeth opina en disant: on verra bien pour l'année prochaine.

Très contente d'elle de pouvoir offrir une chambre sur le dos de la garce de dynes volturi, L'autre glissa en direction de Dynes qui était revenue complétement boudeuse et indifférente à la scène. Dimitri gronda.

'' Patience, Dimitri, selon Dynes Chelsea s'en vient et ne va plus tarder.

Maya ressentis le danger et Elizabeth la vit ses pensée…

'' Dans ce cas, lança Elizabeth, mieux vaut que nous prenions congé tout de suite en attendant que notre suite royal tout frais payée soit prêt pas vrai dynes chérie.

'' Oui ouais pouffiasse, vu que les accidents sont toujours possible quand on couche avec une aimant de malheur.

'' Cependant, attend la nuit en bas on vous avertira que votre chambre sera prête. Et dynes devra le payer entièrement bien sûr.

'' Grrr grognais t-elle boudeuse. Et furieuse.

'' Évidement, accepta Elizabeth, tandis que je tressaillais à la perspective de rester une minute de plus avec maya dans ce parages mortels.

Dimitri fit signe à Laurent de s'approcher et lui retira son manteau.

'' Tiens, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Elizabeth, prend ça. Tu es trop baisable à moitié nue.

Elizabeth enfila le vêtement sans mettre la capuche.

'' Elle ta va bien, sa fait rappelez des souvenir.

'' Trop de mauvais souvenir surtout. Dit Elizabeth en commençant à rire, puis se ravisa promptement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière elle.

'' Merci, Dynes, nous patienterons pour notre suite a hôtel en bas.

'' Au revoir, mes jeunes amis, répondit le vieil homme en regardant dans la même direction, les yeux luisants tout à coups.

'' Il faut fuir, danger. Dit Maya.

'' Alors Allons-y ma petite.

L'armoire a glace nous indiqua de le suivre et s'éloigna vers le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés. Elizabeth m'entraînais vivement, cependant que janes et Alice se postait de l'autre coté avec Maya.

'' Maya a raison nous avons trop tardé, murmura-t-elle.

Effrayé par ces paroles, je me tournai vers elle, mais elle avait juste l'air contrariée. C'est alors que Maya et moi perçus des bavardages qui provenaient de l'antichambre, des voix bruyante et rudes.

'' Extraordinaire! Beugla une basse rauque.

'' Tellement coloniale! Pépia un désagréable soprano.

Un troupeau de gens entrait par la petite porte en bois, envahissant la première pièce en pierre brute. L'armoire à glace nous fit signe de nous écarter, et nous nous collâmes au mur pour laisser passer la meute,

'' Bienvenue, mes amis! Entendis-je Marcus chantonnée en français, bienvenue dans la ville de Québec!

La quarantaine de personne disparut dans la grande salle ronde que nous venions de quitter. Certaines étudiaient les lieux, tels des touristes, d'autres semblaient perdues, comme si le prétexte qui les avait amenée ici n'avait soudain plus de sens. Maya remarquais notamment une petite femme brune comme elle qui agrippait le rosaire suspendu à son cou. Elle progressait plus lentement que ses compagnons, posant ça et là une question à l'un ou l'autre dans une langue étrangère. Personne ne la comprenait, apparemment, et elle était de plus en plus paniquer. Elizabeth attira mon visage contre sa poitrine et maya fit pareille sur Janes. Malheureusement on avait déjà saisi que Maya à bien failli être au piège le dedans si elle n'aurait pas eu ses pouvoirs de Spider-Man.

Dès qu'un interstice apparut dans la foule, elle me poussa rapidement vers la sortie. Alice et Janes poussais Maya a la même vitesse. Je savais que l'horreur avait envahi mes traits, et des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur mes joues. Le hall aux portes d'or était calme et désert, à l'exception d'une splendide femme aux allures de statue. Elle nous contempla avec curiosités, moi mais aussi maya en particulier.

'' Bienvenue à la maison, Heidi, la salua Dimitri.

La déesse, lui adressa un sourire absent. Elle me rappelait la chipie Rosalie alias Veronica, bien qu'elles ne se ressemblent en rien, mis à part pour leur exceptionnelle et inoubliable beauté. J'en étais comme hypnotisée. Sa tenue soulignait sa magnificence. Ses jambes immenses et assombries par des collants étaient mises en valeur par une mini-jupe des plus courtes sans sous-vêtement. Son corsage rouge à manches longue et col montant épousait les formes avantageuses de son buste, d'autant qu'il était tissé en vinyle. Son opulente chevelure acajou brillait, ses prunelles étaient d'un violet surprenant, peut-être parce qu'elle portait des lentilles de contact teintées sur ses iris pourpres.

'' Dimitri chéri, répondit-t-elle d'une voix soyeuse, tandis que ses yeux se posaient alternativement sur mon visage et le manteau gris d'Elizabeth.

'' Belle prise, la complimenta Dimitri.

L'ostentation de ses vêtements me devint soudain évidente. Non seulement elle allait à la pêche, mais en plus elle servait d'appât comme dynes fessais aussi pour ses propre recrutement.

'' Merci, lança-t-elle avec un sourire aveuglant. Tu ne viens pas baiser?

'' Dans une minute. Garde-m 'en quelque fille pour moi vu qu'Alice ne veut toujours pas coucher avec moi.

'' Ta tes rêve assassin grognais-t-elle-même avec un armée de d'enfant vampire nouveau née je coucherais jamais avec toi Salle connard.

Heidi hocha la tête puis fila dans la tour, nos sans m'avoir auparavant jeté un ultime coup d'œil intriguée. Elizabeth, Alice et Janes accéléra le pas au point de m'obliger à courir pour ne pas être distancée. Néanmoins, nous ne réussîmes pas à franchir le seuil de la pièce suivante avant que les hurlements semblables à des violes en série se mettent à retentir vu que les cris était ceux que Félix m'avais forcée a poussée l'année dernière mais multiplier par 100 fois pire.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Sexe a hôtel et vol de nuit.

Dimitri nous abandonna dans le joli et rassurant Hall d'accueil pour allez rejoindre l'orgie mortel des volturi, ou gianna était toujours à son poste, derrière le comptoir lustré. Une musique joyeuse se déversait par des haut-parleurs invisibles.

'' Ne partez pas avant que vos chambre soit prêt ce soir, ils vous sont réservée et payer sous le nom de dynes volturi nous prévint-il.

Elizabeth acquiesça, et l'autre se dépêcha de retourner à son festin. Gianna n'eut pas l'air surprise de l'échange, même si elle me parut jauger le manteau emprunté par Elizabeth d'un coup d'œil plein de finesse.

'' Ça va ? S'inquiéta cette dernière auprès de moi, dans un souffle pour éviter que la femme nous entendre.

L'anxiété rendait sa voix rocailleuse, pour peu que le velours puisse l'être. Elle avait sans doute du mal à encaisser notre situation.

'' Aide là à s'asseoir avant qu'elle défaille comme ma nièce, intervint Alice. Elle n'en peut plus.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je m'aperçus que je tremblais si fort que mes dents s'entrechoquaient, et que la pièce donnait l'impression d'être floue et de tournoyer. Je me demandais brièvement si c'était ce que ressentait ma Lily avant de se transformée en louve-garou. Un son me parvint, bizarre, sorte de contre-pointe dissonant à la mélodie entraînante qui inondait la pièce. Focalisée sur mes tremblements, je n'aurais su dire d'où il provenait.

'' Chute, Bella, chute, murmura Elizabeth en m'entraînant vers le canapé le plus éloignée de Gianna.

'' Elle est entrain de craquer comme Maya, tu devrais peut-être la violer suggéra Alice.

'' Peut-être ce soir a hôtel. Rajoutais Elizabeth en souriant à Alice et en la fusillant du regard. Je compris. Nom d'un chien ! C'était moi qui émettais ce bruit, des sanglots énormes qui montaient de ma poitrine, ceux-là mêmes qui me secouaient de la tête aux pieds.

'' Ça va aller, tu es en sécurité, ça va aller, me répétait inlassablement Elizabeth.

Elle me prit sur ses genoux et m'enveloppa dans son manteau de laine pour me protéger de sa tiédeur de sa peau d'hybride. J'avais conscience de réagir bêtement. Qui savait combien de temps encore j'aurais le loisir de contempler son visage ? Elle était sauvé, moi aussi et Maya également, et je pouvais si elle disait encore nous partons l'abandonné sitôt que je serais encore sous hypnose et loin d'ici. Pleurer au point de ne plus être en mesure de me régaler de ses traits adorés était du gâchis, de la folie. Mais, derrière mes paupière, les larmes n'arrivaient pas à effacer la constatation que Maya aurais pu être dans le lot si je ne l'avais pas sauvé de dynes volturi.

'' C'est pauvres gens, maya aurais pu être l'un d'entre eux. ! M'exclamais-je.

'' Je sais, marmonna-t-elle.

'' C'est atroce.

'' Oui. Je regrette que tu aies assisté à ça.

'' Je comprends pourquoi à présent que Mei n'utilise que la transformation que en phares terminal chez les humain. Dis-je en pleurant.

'' Ouais mais surtout il déteste la nouvelle manière de recrutement des volturi tout comme Rosalie aussi à présent. Marmonnais Janes.

J'appuyai ma tête contre son torse glacé, m'essuyai les yeux avec un pan de manteau, puis je respirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer.

'' Désirez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose ? S'enquit une voix polie.

C'était gianna, penchée par-dessus l'épaule d'Elizabeth, l'air inquiet et cependant détaché. Elle n'était apparemment pas perturbée à l'idée d'approcher de son visage à quelque centimètre d'un hybride capable de la tuer mentalement. Ou soit elle était complétement inconsciente, soit très professionnelle.

'' Non, répondit-t-elle froidement.

Elle opina, sourit et disparut.

'' Elle est au courant de ce qui se passe là-bas ? Demandai-je après m'être assurée qu'elle ne m'entendait pas.

Je commençai à me ressaisir, à présent.

'' Oui, tout comme Maya elle le sait.

'' Se doute-t-elle qu'ils la tueront un jour ou l'autre en la violent ?

'' Elle sait que c'est une possibilité.

Je tressaillis, ahurie.

'' Elle espère seulement qu'ils décideront de la garder, continua-t-elle.

'' Elle désire devenir comme eux ? Haletai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, guettant ma réaction.

'' Comment peut-elle souhaiter cela ? Chuchotai-je, plus pour moi-même qu'en espérant une réponse. Comment supporte-t-elle de voir ces gens s'engouffrer dans cet endroit maudit et vouloir participer à la…fête sexuelle?

Elizabeth ne releva pas, mais fit une moue triste déforma ses traits, janes aussi semblais vexée de mes parole, comme s'il elle avait réagit à l'une de mes paroles. Je la scrutai en tâchant d'identifier sa grimace quand, brusquement, je me rendis compte de l'endroit ou j'étais, blottie dans les bras de l'ancienne contasse sanglante Elizabeth balthory (même si ça ne durerait pas), et que je réalisai que, pour l'instant, nous ne risquions plus de mourir ni moi ni maya.

'' Oh, Elizabeth ! M'écriais-je en me transformant une nouvelle fois en fontaine.

Quelle imbécile ! Une fois encore, les larmes m'empêchaient de profiter de sa beauté transylvanienne. C'était inexcusable. Je n'avais que jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Comme dans les contes de fée porno, la magie finissait toujours par s'évaporer à un moment donnée.

'' Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en me frottant le dos.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou- que pouvait-t-elle m'infliger ? Une rebuffade ? Des coups de fouet, je l'aurais mérite de l'avoir largué comme sa pour rien. –et me serrai contre elle.

'' Suis-je complétement déranger de songer que je mérite de me faire torturer comme quand tu étais jeune pour t'avoir largue de force et serais même Heureuses de l'être.

Elle ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle m'enlaça plus étroitement, au point de me couper presque le souffle.

'' Non, murmura-t-elle. Je sais exactement ce que tu éprouves et nous avons des tas de raisons de nous réjouir. Pour commencer, nous sommes en vie.

'' Oui. C'est une bonne raison.

'' Deuxièmement tu n'es plus amnésique et tu tes rappelez de moi.

'' Oui a cause au début c'était Janes qui a tout fait et aussi ma maladresse légendaire de me frapper a un arbre.

'' Et troisièmement réunis, souffla-t-elle en riant. J'ai avec un nouvelle surnom en chanson en plus que je peux chantée pour te taquiner.

'' Quel surnom en chanson ?

Elle se met a chanté une chanson style jungle.

'' Bel-bel Bella de la jungle attention au arbre quand tu veux me larguer.

Alice et Janes éclatais de rire chose qui réveillais de sa panique Maya qui avais compris pas vraiment compris la raison.

'' Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? dit maya

'' Rien sauf que on taquine Bella avec une nouvelle chanson.

'' C'est quoi la chanson ?

Janes chantais la même chanson de Bella de la jungle et elle riait aussi en retard sur les autres.

Son haleine et son rire était si doux que j'en eus le vertige. Je me bornai à acquiescer en riant de sa dernière phrase humoristique, certaine qu'elle n'était pas aussi lourde de sens pour elle que pour moi.

'' Et avec un peu de chance, et une orgie urgence a hôtel, nous serons encore vivant demain soir.

'' Espérons-le.

'' Les prévisions vont dans ce sens, intervint Alice que j'avais presque oublié tant elle avait été discrète. Je dois vois Hermett dans moins de quarante-quatre heures, enfin de massacrée sexuellement la rose sauvage de Caius pour avoir dénoncée ma nièce humaine a Renata. ajoute-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Heureuse, Alice, elle qui pouvait avoir confiance dans son avenir. Quant à moi, je contemplais Elizabeth sans m'en ressaisir a cause que c'était de ma faute de lui avoir brisée le cœur, souhaitant par-dessus tout que le futur n'arrive pas, que cette heure dure toujours ou, si c'était impossible, que je meure au moment ou elle s'achèverait. Elle me regardait aussi, ses yeux sombrent empreints de douceur, et il eût été facile de me dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi. C'est donc que je ce fis – semblant-, histoire que l'instant fût plus doux.

'' Tu as l'air épuisée, j'ai peut-être bien fait de demander un chambre hôtel au Frontenac sur le dos de cette garce de dynes chuchota-t-elle en caressant mes cernes d'un doigt.

'' Et toi assoiffée ou affamée, répondis-je en examinant les marques mauves sous ses iris noirs.

'' Ce n'est rien. Je commanderais de la pizza sous le nom de Dimitri volturi au service à la chambre.

''Sûr ? Sinon, je m'assois près d'Alice et je ne te laisserais pas me toucher cette nuit.

Proposition hypocrite s'il en était. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me fasse explosée la cervelle sur-le-champ plutôt que de m'éloigner d'un millimètre.

'' Ne soit pas ridicule petite nympho ! Soupira-t-elle en m'effleurant de son souffle. Je n'ai jamais eu un tel contrôle sur ce coté de ma personnalité vampire qu'à cette heure. Et comme j'ai était vraiment très vilaine et que je mérite une punition tu pourras avec l'aide des pouvoir de Janes me dominer tout la nuit si tu en n'a envie je mérite vraiment.

J'avais des millions de question à lui poser quand je la baiserais et qu'elle se laissait faire me défouler en la dominant pour une fois malgré qu'elle aille l'aide de Janes. L'une d'elle me brûlait les lèvres en cet instant même, aussi imparfait fût-il, dans cet endroit qui me rendait malade et sous les yeux d'un futur monstre.

Dans ses bras, il était si simple d'imaginer qu'elle voulait bien me reprendre. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ses motivations maintenant – agissait-t-elle ainsi pour que je reste calme jusqu'à ce que nous fussions hors de danger ? Se sentait-t-elle simplement coupable de nous avoir attirées ici et était-t-elle juste soulagé que on j'aie échappé à la mort et que Maya ne sera plus jamais traquer par Dynes ? Notre séparation forcée avait peut-être été suffisamment longue pour que je ne l'ennuie pas encore. Tout cela ne comptait pas. J'étais bien plus heureuse de faire semblant. Blottie contre elle, muette, je gravais de nouveau ses traits dans ma mémoire, je jouais la comédie…

Elle me détaillait également – tentait-t-elle de mémoriser mon visage ? – tout en discutant avec Alice des modalités de notre retour après une nuit a hôtel. Elle parlait si vite et si doucement que Gianna ne les comprenait pas, j'en étais certaine. Moi-même, je loupais la moitié de ce qui se disait. Je Saisis cependant qu'un nouveau vol de voiture était au programme, et me demandai vaguement quand la propriétaire de la Porsche récupérerait son bien.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est cette allusion à une chanteuse ? S'enquit soudain Alice.

'' Le sang qui chante pour moi ? répondit Elizabeth et, prononcés par elle, les mots devinrent extrêmement mélodieux.

'' Oui.

Je me concentrai, car moi aussi je m'étais posé la question.

'' C'est ainsi qu'ils appellent en chines et au japon une personne dont l'odeur produit un certain effet, à l'instar de celle de Bella sur moi. Elle est ma chanteuse, parce que son sang chante pour moi.

Alice s'esclaffa.

J'étais suffisamment fatiguée pour tomber comme une masse, mais je luttais contre le sommeil. Il était exclu que je manque une seconde de ces retrouvaille avec elle. Tout en discutant avec sa sœur, elle lui arrivait de se pencher brusquement et de m'embrasser ses lèvres lisses comme le verre frôlant mes cheveux, mon front, le bout de mon nez. Chaque fois, mon cœur assoupi avait l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique, et le bruit de ses battements paraissait alors emplir la pièce. C'était le paradis au beau milieu de l'enfer, autrement dit le purgatoire.

J'avais perdu toute notion du temps, si bien que, quand Elizabeth resserra son étreinte et que lui et Alice et maya se retournèrent, l'air inquiet, je faillis paniquer. Je me pelotonnai contre Elizabeth, alors que la fille qui est la garde de Caius venait d'entrer, ses prunelles désormais d'un rubis éclatant, franchissait la double porte. Il était cependant porteur de bonne nouvelle.

'' Voici le numéro de votre suite au Frontenac et elle est prête à être démolie par vous. Dynes paieras personnellement les dommages comme punition. Vous êtes libres de partir, à présent, nous annonça-t-elle avec une chaleur qui aurait pu laisser supposer que nous étions des amis de longue date. Nous vous prions juste de ne pas vous attarder en ville sauf pour vous rendre au château Frontenac. Et vous pouvez aussi commandé sur le dos de Dimitri autant de pizza que vous voulez.

'' Pas de souci Renata et rose te salut en passant, répliqua Elizabeth sans se donner la peine de dissimuler sa froideur, se sera que pour une seul nuit et on partira après.

Renata sourit, en disant: tu lui rediras bonjour a ma rose sauvage, Elizabeth hocha la tête puis elle a disparut.

'' Suivez le couloir de doigt jusqu'au bout, vous trouverez des ascenseurs, nous informa Gianna, tandis qu'Elizabeth m'aidait à me mettre debout tout comme Maya qui était rendormis fut portée sur le dos de Janes. La sortie est deux étages plus bas et la Frontenac est à côté. Au revoir.

Tout ça, avec une amabilité désarmante. Sa compétence suffirait-elle à la sauver ? En tout cas, Janes lui lança un regard noir.

Je fus soulagée qu'il existe une autre façon de quitter les lieux. Je ne pensais pas être capable de repartir par les tunnels. Nous filâmes de l'édifice par un hall au luxe de bon goût. Je fus la seule à me retourner pour examiner le château médiéval que dissimulait l'apparente adresses professionnelle était en fait la muraille du vieux port de Québec. Dieux merci, la tour était invisible de la rue.

Dehors, les festivités battaient toujours leur plein. Les réverbères venaient juste de s'allumer. Le ciel était d'un gris pâle, mais les immeubles étaient tellement collés les uns aux autres qu'on avait le sentiment qu'il faisait plus sombre. À l'instar des réjouissances, d'ailleurs, Le long manteau d'Elizabeth ne jurait guère ce soir-là, contrairement à ce qui se serait passé tous autres jours. D'autres badauds arboraient des capes de satin de théâtre noir et des bérets de Shakespeare qui résistaient parfois des pièces à voix haute.

'' Ridicule ! marmonna Elizabeth.

J'allais poser une question à Alice, quand je constatai qu'elle s'était éclipsée.

'' Ou est ta sœur ? Chuchotai-je avec anxiété.

'' Elle est allée chercher vos affaires a toi et maya ou elle les a rangées ce matin.

J'avais oublié ma brosse à dent et maya aussi. Ce rappel me réconforta beaucoup.

'' On va vraiment allez au château Frontenac mais Pas avant qu'elle vole une voiture ?

'' Pas avant que nous ne soyons sortie de la ville pour allez a hôtel, rit-t-elle.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte me sembla très long. Elizabeth se doutait que j'étais morte de fatigue, car elle me porta presque tout le temps. Lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de château Frontenac, je frissonnais. L'énorme porte de l'hôtel qui était en forme de cage susceptible de tomber à tout moment était qu'une décoration. Elizabeth me conduit a la réception ou Alice et Janes nous rejoignais avec Maya avec nos faible valise, Elizabeth éblouissais l'agent de hôtel et nous donnais le numéro de chambre, a ma grande surprise, tout était déjà prêt au réservée au nom de Dynes volturi. On prit les accesseur et on ouvrit la suite et elle me déposa dans ses bras sur le lit et débarrassais son manteau de volturi par la fenêtre en riant et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrassée avant de remarquer une montagne de mille pizza déjà commende et livrée au nom de la facture de Dimitri volturi.

'' Désolé on n'a pas meilleur choix comme endroit pour baiser et manger de la pizza.

'' C'est parfait… dit-je. Mais pourquoi de la pizza.

'' Ah sa c'est quand on était jeune et pour faire fâchée mon violeur d'Aro volturi, Moi et Elizabeth surtout on commandait des millions de pizza incluant le livreur pour eux en imitant sa voix au téléphone. Apparemment Marcus s'en est souvenu de notre petite blague contre Aro. Dit janes.

'' Sa mémoire yakuza étonnera toujours même moi avais oublié cette vielle blague riais Élizabeth.

'' Pour la voiture pour demain espère qui aura un meilleur choix, vexé le fait qu'elle n'aille pas trouver de voiture convenable.

'' On verra rendu la. Autant en profité avoir une chambre a nous cinq payer au bras de dynes. Et des pizzas au bras de ce gros con de Dimitri, Ne t'inquiète pas rigola sa sœur. On ne peut pas toujours rouler en 911 turbos.

'' Je devrais peut-être songer à m'en procurer une légalement, soupira-t-elle. C'était fabuleux.

'' Je t'en offrais une à Noël a condition que Bella te trouve performante cette nuit.

Alice la regarda, aux anges, ce qui me flanqua la frousse, car était certain que les trois allaient me violer cette nuit si se m'endormais.

'' Janes et moi crois moi elle me préfère beaucoup mieux a toi en orgie nous au moins on la laisse se dominer.

'' Je la laisserais me dominer comme promis si elle le veut, sa ne me dérange plus, mais je crois que vu qu'elle est morte de fatigue elle ne tentera pas à le faire.

Elizabeth ne desserra pas son étreinte. À l'intérieur des couvertures d'hôtel luxurieux, j'avais chaud, j'étais bien. Plus que bien et je mangeais une pointe de pizza gratuit.

'' Tu peu dormir après ta pizza et on te basera pendant ton sommeil, maintenant, me murmura-t-elle. C'est fini.

'' Je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas sommeil, juste faim.

Seule cette dernière affirmation était mensongère. Elle était hors de question que je ferme les yeux même si il me baise. La suite n'avait beau être que faiblement éclairée par les lumières de la ville portuaire. C'était suffisant pour que je visse son visage. Elle m'embrassa sous l'oreille, insista.

'' Essaie quand même.

Je secouai la tête.

'' Tu es toujours aussi têtue, hein ?

Des que je terminais ma pizza, Je la plaquais au lit et je la chevauchais mais apparemment elle était ravis a présent de le faire elle fermait les yeux et ne pensais a rien pendant que je me défoulais sexuellement a l'agressée tout ma frustration refouler en une nuit de la merde si Alice, maya et Janes en était témoins, janes utilisais son pouvoir au cas sur Elizabeth pour me laissé le plaisir de la violer en dominatrice, Elizabeth devais payer cette nuit. Elle semblait prendre goût à se faire faussement battre au lit par moi en orgie. Quand je fus enfin satisfait je voyais l'heure et il était passé 10 heures et il était 6 heures du matin à avoir baisé comme une folle. Je m'écroulais en ses coté.

'' Alors satisfaite ma petite nympho. Tu peux dormir à présent que tu as eu ta vengeance. dit-t-elle d'un ton boudeur.

Effectivement, je me bagarrai avec mes paupières lourdes et avais enfin pu la dominer au lit. Cette orgie nocturne fut le combat le plus difficile le lendemain, a l'aéroport illuminée de Montréal plus aisé, d'autant que je profitais de la chance qui s'offrait à moi et a maya de me brosser les dents et enfiler un change propre fournie par hôtel. Alice acheta également des vêtements à Elizabeth, vu qu'elle avait abandonné le manteau gris dans le fleuve hier soir. Le voyage en avions jusque à New-York dura si peu de temps que la fatigue sexuelle n'eut pas le loisir de me submerger. Je présentais que le vol New-York et Atlanta serais une autre histoire, surtout qu'Alice nous avait acheté une nouvelle fois encore, des place confortable en première classe. Voilà pourquoi je priai l'hôtesse de m'apporter un coca.

'' Bella ! Me morigéna Elizabeth.

Elle connaissait ma faible résistance à la caféine. Installée derrière nous, Alice, Maya et janes marmottais dans son portable, Maya était endormie, en plein conversation avec Hermett.

'' Je refuse de dormir, protestai-je. Si je ferme les yeux maintenant, des images horribles de viole dégueulasse vont défiler dans ma tête. Je risque d'avoir des cauchemars sexuels.

Elle ne discuta pas cette excuse à peu près plausible.

C'eût été un moment idéal pour parler et obtenir les réponses dont j'avais besoin – sans en avoir très envie cependant. La perspective de ce que je risquais d'entendre m'emplissait déjà de désespoir. Nous disposions de plusieurs heures devant nous ; elle ne pourrait pas m'échapper, dans cet endroit confiné qu'était 'avion. Personne ne nous entendrait excepter Alice, Janes et Maya; il était tard, les plupart des passagers éteignaient les lampes au-dessus de leur siège et demandaient des oreillers à voix base; bavarder m'aiderait à lutter contre l'éreintement.

Pourtant, manœuvre perverse, je retins mon flot d'interrogations. La fatigue amoindrissait sans doute mes capacités de raisonnement. N'empêche, j'espérais qu'en retardant le moment d'une explication, j'en retirais quelque heures supplémentaire en sa compagnie, j'obtiendrais une autre nuit sexuelle, telle Shéhérazade.

Bref, je ne cessai de boire des sodas et de lutter contre l'épuisement sexuelle même de battre des paupières. De son côté, Elizabeth semblait pleinement satisfait de me serrer dans ses bras, ses doigts caressant encore et encore mon visage. Geste que je lui rendais, incapable de me retenir, alors que je craignais que cela me blesse, plus tard, quand je me retrouverais seule. Elle baisait toujours mes cheveux, mon front, mes lèvres mes poignets… mais sa n'allais pas juste a ma chatte chose qu'elle raffolait a faire a public comme au lycée. Après tout, pouvait-on espérer qu'un cœur sexuel estropié fut suffisamment solide pour résister à cela ? Cela ? C'est derniers jours, j'avais beau avoir survécu à des incidents qui auraient dû m'achever, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être plus forte. Au contraire, je me sentais affreusement fragile, prête à m'effondrer au moindre mot.

Elizabeth ne parlait pas, comptant peut-être que son silence m'amènerait à m'endormir. Ou alors, elle n'avait rien à dire.

Je remportai mon duel contre le sommeil. J'étais éveillée quand nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport d'Atlanta, et je réussis même à contempler le lever du soleil au-dessus des nuages de Seattle avant Elizabeth abaisse le volet. J'étais fière de moi. Je n'avais pas loupé une minute de nos retrouvailles sexuelles.

Si ni les deux sœurs ne parurent surprises par la délégation qui nous attendait à l'aéroport de Seattle, je fus désarçonné. J'aperçue Archie alias Hermett qui était teint les cheveux en roux pour me faire rire. Alors que lui eut l'air de ne pas me voir du tout, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Alice. Celle-ci le rejoignit vivement, ils ne s'enlacèrent pas contre les autres couples qui étaient réunis autour d'eux, se bornant à se fixer l'un l'autre; pourtant, cet instant fut si intime que je fus obligée de me détourner.

Mei et Anna patientaient en silence dans un coin tranquille loin des portiques de détection de métaux, l'ombre d'un grand palier. Anna m'attrapa et me serra très fort contre elle, bien que le bras Elizabeth emprisonnant toujours ma taille ne facilitât pas la chose.

'' Merci, vraiment merci, me chuchota-t-elle l'oreille.

Puis elle se jeta au cou de sa fille et, j'eus l'impression qu'elle aurait fondu en larmes, pour peu que cela lui eût été possible, s'entend et a ma grande stupeur elle lui foutait une claque bien mériter derrière la tête.

'' Ne me refais jamais sa petite garce sinon je tes prive de ton fouet ! lui lança-t-elle, en grognant presque furieuse.

'' Désolé, maman, s'excusa Elizabeth avec une sourire soumise.

'' Merci, Bella, me dit Mei. Nous te somme redevable en nature si tu le veux.

'' Mais non c'est gratuit, cette fois-ci.

Tout à coup, le manque de sommeil me submergea, et j'eus le sentiment que ma tête et mon corps s'étaient séparées. Annja gronda encore Élizabeth.

'' Elle dort debout, ramenons-la vite à la maison.

Guère persuadée que la maison était ce que je voulais à cette heure, je titubai, à demi aveuglée, à travers l'aéroport. Elizabeth me soutenant d'un côté, Annja de l'autre. J'ignorais si Alice et Hermett le roux nous suivaient, j'étais trop abrutie de fatigue pour vérifier. Je pense que j'étais déjà endormie, mais je marchais quand même jusque à leur voiture. Mon ébahissement en découvrant Rosalie tendue en noir appuyées comme la voiture, coiffée contre Veronica dans les archies, ses cheveux noire tendu brillait sous la maigre lumière du parking souterrain me réveilla cependant quelque peu. Elizabeth se raidit.

'' Du calme, murmura Annja. Elle est très mal avoir confondu maya et Alice en la dénonçant par accident à son ancienne copine de bordel.

'' Elle mérite le fouet et tu a le bonjour de ta copine de bordel Renata en passant, répliqua-t-elle sans baisser le ton.

Rosalie baissais la tête de honte, c'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi honteuse.

'' Ce n'est pas de sa faute, intervins-je, la voix dénaturée par l'épuisement.

'' Laisse-lui une chance de s'amender, le supplia sa mère. Nous monterons avec Alice et Alec et Janes.

Alec toisa son vampire de sœur, teinture noir, la beauté presque absurde.

'' S'il te plait, intercédai-je.

Je n'avais pas plus envie que elle de faire le trajet en compagnie de Rosalie, mais j'avais assez semé la pagaies comme ça entre les Hua et je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi elle était teinte les cheveux en noir aussi et Hermet en roux, quand a Alec janes l'accueillais en lui sautant dessus sur son dos. Emmett et Rosalie s'installèrent à l'avant sans dire un mot. Elizabeth choisir la banquette arrière une fois encore. Consciente que je tenais plus, je rendis les armes et posai la tête contre sa poitrine. La voiture démarra.

'' Lizzie, commença Rosalie.

'' Je sais Veronica, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

'' Bella ? reprit-elle doucement.

Sous le choc, j'ouvris les paupières. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'adressait directement à moi sans ton de vipère sexuelle.

'' Oui ? Dis-je, hésitante.

'' Je suis vraiment désolée, Bella. Je suis si malheureuse comme les pierres depuis que cette histoire a commencé, et je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'avoir été assez courageuse pour sauver ma sœur hybride après ce que j'ai fait à la nièce d'Alice. Je t'en prie, je me suis tendu les cheveux en punition, a cause tu me comparais souvent a Veronica dans les bande dessinée et je n'avais pas la bonne couleur de cheveux et vu que c'était parfois très méchante avec toi et snob comme elle. Je t'en prie, accepte de me pardonner.

Les paroles, guindées et maladroites, paraissaient sincères.

'' Bien sûr, Veronica, bredouillai-je. Mais pourquoi ton fait teindre les cheveux de Hermet aussi?

'' Ça était pour complétée le tableau et te faire rire, a cause c'est la punition d'Alice voulais qui ressemble a Archie aussi, pour pas l'avoir emmené en voyage avec nous. dit-t-elle avec un légère sourire et si Alice me permet de toucher a chez cheveux vais la teindre en blonde si sa te fait plaisir comme elle sera comme Betty Cooper.

J'étais trop heureuse de saisir une perche qui, peut-être me rendrait moins détestable à ses yeux.

'' Tu n'es pour rien du tout. C'est Janes qui ma forcée à rompre avec Elizabeth et c'est encore moi qui ai sauté de cette fichue falaise et avant me rendre vraiment amnésique en fonçant dans un arbre. Évidemment que je te pardonne.

Mes mots ne firent l'effet qu'une véritable bouillie.

'' Ça ne compte pas, elle est dans le coma, rigolait Emmett.

'' Je suis parfaitement consciente poile de carotte, rétorquai-je dans un souffle de mourante.

'' Laissons-la dormir, insista Elizabeth en se dégelant un peu.

Du coup, le silence s'installa, seulement rompu par le ronronnement du moteur. Je dus m'assoupir, parce que, après ce qui me parut à peine quelques secondes, Elizabeth ouvrit la portière et me porta. Mes paupières refusèrent de se soulever, et je crus que nous étions encore à l'aéroport. C'est alors que j'entendis Charlie.

'' Bella ! hurla-t-il.

'' Charlie, murmurai-je en m'efforçant de m'extirper de ma stupeur.

'' Chut ! fit Elizabeth. Tout va bien. Tu es chez toi, en sécurité. Dors !

'' Je suis estomaqué que tu aies le craint de te montrer ici après qu'elle t'aille larguée salope de gouine ! Beugla Charlie au visage d'Elizabeth.

'' Arrête, papa, gémis-je.

Mes mots se perdirent dans sa vindicte.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? poursuivit-il.

'' Elle est juste très fatiguée, Charlie, le rassura Elizabeth, le tournage était très long pour elle. Laissez-la se reposer, s'il vous plaît.

'' Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Et donne-la-moi. Bas les pattes !

Elizabeth voulu me passe à Charlie, mais je m'accrochai à elle comme une noyée. Mon pire tirait sur mon bras de toutes ses forces.

'' Ça suffit, papa ! Lançai-je avec plus de force. Si tu dois être en colère, sois-le après moi, ajoutai-je en réussissant à le regarder.

Nous étions devant chez lui, la porte était ouverte. Les nuages dans le ciel étaient trop épais pour qu'on pût déterminer l'heure qu'il était.

'' Je te garantis que tu y goutteras, me promit-il rentre à la maison.

'' Bien. Pose-moi, soupirai-je.

Elizabeth me mit sur mes pieds. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Lorsque je tentais d'avancer, le trottoir se rua à ma rencontre, et Elizabeth me rattrapa avant que je heurte le béton avec sûrement cette peur que le choc me rendrait a nouveau amnésique.

'' Autorisez-moi au moins la monter dans sa chambre. Ensuite, je partirai.

'' Non ! Criai-je, en proie à la panique.

Je n'avais pas encore eu sa version des faits. Il fallait qu'elle reste jusque-là, non ?

'' Je ne serai pas loin, me jura-t-elle si bas que Charlie ne s'en rendit pas compte.

J'ignorais si Charlie y consentit, mais Elizabeth m'accompagna à l'intérieur. Je parvins à garder les yeux ouvert jusqu'à l'étage. La dernière chose que je sentis, ce fut les doigts d'Elizabeth qui détachaient les mienne de sa chemise.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Vérité.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir dormi très longtemps –mon corps était raide et engourdie comme si, toutes ces heures, je n'avais pas bougée une seule fois. J'avais l'esprit embrumé, lent; des songes étrange et colorée – rêve sexuelle et cauchemars de viole – tournoyaient vertigineusement dans ma tête. Vivaces. L'horrible et le merveilleux mêlées en un fouillis bizarre, balançant entre envie sexuelle, impatience frustration et peur, les deux aspects intrinsèques de ces voyage oniriques érotique frustrants ou l'on court sans avancer… Des tas de monstres aussi, démons aux pupilles rouge d'autant plus épouvantable que sexy qu'ils étaient d'une exquise politesse mais d'une perversion sans limite. Les images étaient encore fortes, je me rappelai même les noms. Cependant, l'épisode le plus clair n'était pas celui de l'horreur, mais celle de la comtesse sanglante sous moi en pleine domination.

Il me fut difficile de le laisser partir et de m'éveiller. Ce rêve-là refusait que je le repousse dans cette cave des songes que je m'interdisais de revisiter. Je me battis contre elle au fur et à mesure que mon esprit retrouvait sa lucidité et se concentrait sur la réalité. J'étais incapable de me rappeler quel jour de la semaine nous étions, mais j'étais certaine que Leah, le lycée, le travail au bordel, que sais-je ? M'attendaient. J'inspirai profondément, soucieuse de la façon dont j'allais affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Quelque chose de tiède et mouillée effleurais mon ventre, très doucement vers ma chatte. Je reconnaissais cette manière de me faire manger la chatte. Je m'en rappelais. Je fermai les yeux encore plus forts, avec le sentiment de rêver encore, mais de rêver une réalité anormalement tangible. J'étais tout près de reprendre conscience, à présent… Plus qu'une seconde et le songe aurait disparu. Je compris cependant que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai. Les bras de pierre que j'avais imaginée enroulé autour de moi étaient par trop substantiels. Si j'autorisais cela aussi à s'éloigner, je risquais de le regretter plus tard. Avec un soupire résignée, je forçai mes paupières à se soulever afin de dissiper l'illusion.

'' Oh ! Soufflai-je en plaquant aussitôt mes poings sur mes yeux.

Visiblement, j'étais allée trop loin, et ça avait été une erreur que de laisser mon imagination déraper autant. Bon, d'accord, « laisser » n'était pas le bon mot. Je l'avais _forcée_ à déraper – j'avais traqué mes hallucinations-, résultat : mon esprit s'était brisé.

Il me fallut moins d'une demi-seconde pour me dire que, puisque j'étais devenus aussi folle que Ophélie maintenant, autant profiter de mes fantasmes sexuelle, du moment qu'ils étaient agréables. Je rouvris les yeux, Elizabeth, la bouche plaquer sur ma chatte, s'amusais follement a me faire réagir comme au lycée en cours de science. Son visage parfait entre mes jambes à quelques centimètres à peine de ma chatte qu'elle doigtait.

'' Je t'ai fait peur ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en continuant à jouer avec ma chatte et m'embrassais pour partager mon jus.

Pour un délire sexuel, celui-là n'était plutôt génial. Les traits pervers l'odeur de jouissance sur elle, tout – c'était encore plus génial que la noyade. Le Splendide fruit de mon imagination me regarda changer d'expression avec anxiété. Ses iris étaient d'un noir d'encre, des cernes violets les soulignaient. Cela m'étonna – mes fausse janes qui était en fait Elizabeth de flash back d'amnésique était mieux nourris, d'ordinaire.

Je clignai des paupières deux fois de suite, m'efforçant désespérément de me rappeler la dernière chose dont je fusse certaine qu'elle était réelle. Alice et Janes avait figuré dans mon rêve, et je me demandais si elle était vraiment revenue me libérée de cette affreuse hypnose ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une entrée en matière. Il me semblait bien me souvenir qu'elles étaient revenue le jour ou j'avais failli me noyer, cependant…. je n'en étais pas sûre.

'' Oh, flûte ! Croisai-je, la voix lourde de sommeil.

'' Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente. Elle était de plus en plus angoissée.

'' Je suis morte, hein ? Comme Ophélie je suis morte de folie, je me suis noyée. Zut de zut ! Charlie n'aura plus personne à baiser.

Elle plissa le nez.

'' Tu es peut-être folle mais pas morte, tu es vivante, Bella.

'' Dans ce cas, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réveiller ?

'' Tu _es_ réveillée, Bella.

'' À d'autres ! C'est ce que tu voudrais que j'avale autre que mon jus. Et après quand je me réveillerai pour de bon, ce sera encore pire. Si je me réveille, s'entend. Ce qui ne se produira pas, parce que je suis morte. C'est affreux, Pauvres Charlie ! Maya, Leah…

Je m'interrompis, horrifiée d'avoir osé me tuer.

'' J'ai bien peur que tu me prennes pour un cauchemar, commenta Elizabeth avec une sourire pervers. Mais explique-moi un peu pourquoi on t'a envoyée en enfer. Te serais-tu rendue coupable de meurtres en mon absence ?

'' Il faut croire que non. Si j'étais en enfer, je serais avec Janes seulement et pas avec toi.

'' Crois moi y serais aussi je suis la comtesse sanglante de Transylvanie. En tout cas je te rassure tes pas en train de baiser Freddy Kreuger.

Elle soupira en riant. Mes yeux se tournèrent très brièvement et involontairement vers la fenêtre ouverte et obscure. Les souvenirs commencèrent à revenir… et je sentis une rougeur légère et inhabituelle envahir mes joues, tandis que je me rendais compte peu à peu qu'elle était bien la et me taquinais, en chair et en os, en train de baiser avec moi, qui la larguée de force, en parfaite cruche sexuelle, je gaspillais mon temps.

'' Tout ça est-il arrivé ? Pour de vrai ?

Transmuter mon rêve sexuel en réalité dépassait mes aptitudes mentales- impossible !

'' Ça dépend de ce à quoi tu te réfères. S'il s'agit du fait que nous avons failli être massacrées a Québec a cause j'ai failli faire un Hiroshima de mes don vampirique pour les faire chier, alors oui.

'' Québec ! Comme c'est bizarre ! Savais-tu que je n'étais jamais allée plus à l'est que Toronto pour des pornos ?

'' Rendors-toi, laisse moi terminer ma récompense, tu racontes n'importe quoi.

'' Je n'ai plus sommeil, ripostait-je, de plus en plus consciente à présent. Quelle heure est-il ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? Qui de ta famille est venue me passée dessus.

'' Environs quatorze heures. Il est une heure du matin, et il y a juste eu Maya et Alice qui sont venue mais curieusement Janes semblais vouloir se faire maya, et elle suppose qu'elle me trompe avec elle pour me rendre jalouse évidement.

'' Et Charlie ?

'' Il dort, on a refait le coup des somnifère désolé. Autant te prévenir, je suis en train d'enfreindre les règles. Pas techniquement, puisqu'il m'a interdit de jamais repasser le seuil de sa maison a moins que je sois exclusivement client sexuelle seulement, mais vu que j'ai entrée par la fenêtre… n'empêche, ses intentions étaient claires et nettes. Il ne me veut pas comme copine à sa fille.

'' Il t'a banni de chez nous sauf si tu dois payer mes service ? M'écria-je, furieuse.

'' Tu t'attendais à autre chose ? Après tout c'est toi qui as rompu avec moi.

Son regard était plein de tristesse. Moi, j'étais à la fois coupable et folle de rage. J'allais dire deux mots à mon père, histoire de lui rappeler que, légalement, j'étais majeure. Rien que pour le principe. Même si, très bientôt, l'exil d'Elizabeth n'aurait plus d'importance, puisqu'elle allait m'abandonner de nouveau. Je décidai de penser à des perspectives moins douloureuses.

'' C'est quoi, l'histoire ? M'enquis-je.

J'étais curieuse, mais aussi soucieuse de conserver une certaine décontraction à la conversation, afin de garder le contrôle de moi-même et de ne pas l'effrayer au point qu'elle s'enfuie devant mon appétit sexuel et dévorant.

'' Comment ça ?

'' Qu'est-ce que je raconte à Charlie ? Quel est mon excuse pour avoir disparu pendant… combien de temps, déjà ?

'' Trois jours, à dire vrai, ajoute-t-elle en souriant de manière plus authentique cette fois, je comptais un peu sur toi pour trouver une explication qui sonne juste. Moi je sèche.

'' Super, c'est moi qui te largue et c'est a moi de trouver des excuse.

'' Alors si tu ne veux pas dommage sa aurais été une bonne revanche, espérons qu'Alice inventera quelque chose.

Tentative pour me rassurer, qui fonctionna d'ailleurs. Ce que me réservait l'avenir attendrait. La moindre seconde sexuelle de sa présence ici- tout proche, son visage sans défauts resplendissant sous la faible lueur des chiffres lumineux de mon réveille-matin – était précieux et se devait de ne pas être gâchée.

Je commençai par une question moins vitale, fort intéressante néanmoins. J'étais en sécurité avec Maya chez moi, elle pouvait choisir de me quitter n'importe quand, vu que c'est moi qui la larguée. Il fallait donc que je la fasse parler. Et puis, ce paradis momentané n'était pas entièrement complet sans le son de sa vraie voix de comtesse.

'' Dis-moi un peu, à quoi as-tu consacré ton temps, jusqu'il y a trois jours ? A part baiser tout vampire qui passais dans le coin.

'' À rien de bien passionnant a part baiser tout mes ennemi qui me passais dessus, marmonna-t-elle, soudain circonspect.

'' Ça ne m'étonne pas, grommelai-je.

'' Pourquoi cette tête c'est toi qui ma larguer ? C'est donne à moi de te reconquérir.

'' Eh bien… si tu étais un rêve, c'est exactement ce que tu aurais répondu. Mon imagination sexuelle doit s'épuiser.

'' Si je te raconte tout, admettras-tu enfin que tu n'es pas en train de faire un cauchemar ?

'' Un cauchemar ? Bon, d'accord. Vas-y.

'' J'ai… chassé.

'' Tu n'as rien de mieux à me proposer ? Cela ne me prouve pas que je ne délire pas.

Elle réfléchit puis, lentement, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, elle parla.

'' Je n'ai pas chassé pour me nourrir… je me suis remis a d'ancienne habitude volturi, autrement dit à la traquer des free-lance a cause j'avais besoin de me défouler ma peine… je suis particulièrement rouiller pour ça.

'' Et qu'est-ce que tu traquais ?

'' Rien de bien important.

Paroles démenties par son expression embarrassée.

'' Je ne pige pas.

Elle hésita.

'' Je… je te dois des excuses et je comprends pourquoi tu ma larguer même si tu as obéie a un ordre hypnose de Janes. Non je te dois tellement plus ! Mais il faut que tu saches…

Son débit s'accéléra, comme autrefois quand elle était émue, et je dus me concentrer pour tout saisir.

'' … que je ne me doutais absolument pas… mais pas du tout que Janes t'avais hypnotisée pour me faire une farce et que cette farce s'est réalisée en te fessant vraiment perdre la mémoire en te sauvant de moi et te faire percutée ton arbre.  
Tu es la première personne de toute ma vie d'hybride qui me largue, jamais personne d'humaine ne m'a jamais largué. Quand j'ai su par Alice que tu avais perdue la mémoire, je te pensais en sécurité ici. Saine et sauve. Comme sa si dynes ou pire Dimitri te trouverais ou pire un autre volturi, tu serais donc plus rien sur les vampires. Je croyais qu'était seulement l'arbre qui t'avais rendu amnésique rétrograde. Je n'imaginais pas que Dynes aurais traqué Maya jusque ici. (Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en prononçant le prénom.) J'avoue que, lorsque on les a rencontrée au Mississippi, je n'étais bonne a rien même pour aider dans les recherche d'Alice, ni même pour protéger Maya, la première fois que j'ai prêté attention aux pensée de Dimitri plus qu'aux siennes. Je n'ai pas compris qu'elle était du gère a pensée te recrutée en utilisant une piège vieux comme le monde. En pensant que bien sûr tu étais encore au courent et protéger par nous.  
Elle pensait pas a mal a vouloir te recrutée pour eux sa m'aurais fait royalement chier que tu aille était pris par elle, je suis même sur que si tu n'aurais pas eu ton accident Alec à penser que tu accepterais son offre, mais pour maya le don de sens du danger de Maya la surpris autant que nous aussi vu que on venait juste de savoir que était elle la nièce d'Alice. Dimitri était vraiment brisée de la situation, évidement sa lui retombe dessus a cause que Alice le déteste, comme tu la sûrement entendu, il voulait recrutée maya a cause qu'il couchait ensemble depuis quelque semaine mais il ne savait pas du tout son nom de famille et le lien de parentés avec ma sœur. Maya s'est sauvée seulement à cause que dynes apprenant cette relation trop familière avec toi et moi, voulais la tuer et c'est la que son don de fuite la pétrifier. On a couvert leur fuit en les menaçant de les dénoncée a Marcus sans rien leur révélé sur maya, mais Rosalie a fait la gaffe plus tard ignorante que Maya était humaine de la dénoncée comme vampire vu qu'elle pensait que seul un vampire était capable de battre a la course dynes quand elle a pensée que était a cause d'elle qu'elle t'avait tuée. Non que j'aie des excuses pour t'avoir laissée l'affronter seule cette situation. quand j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Alice, et qu'elle avait elle-même présagé, quand j'ai découvert que tu vendais ton corps à des _loup-garou,_ dont deux entre eux était une classe maudite anciennement bannis de la push, immature pervers et violeur, versatiles, les pires créatures a baiser qui soient en dehors de Dynes et Dimitri… (Elle frissonna, se tut un instant.) Je t'en prie, crois-moi si je te dis que je n'avais pas du tout prévu cela et que je l'ai méritée que tu me largue même pour des loups garous.  
J'en suis malade, jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Même aujourd'hui, alors que je te baiser. Je suis une misérable grande cruche sexuelle de ne pas t'avoir évité…

'' Stop ! Le coupai-je.

Elle me contempla, le visage empreint d'une culpabilité épouvantable, et je cherchai les paroles justes, celles qui la libéreraient de l'obligation qu'il se sentait avoir à mon égard, et qui la rendais folle être malheureuse. C'étaient des mots très difficiles à prononcer, et je n'étais pas sûre d'y parvenir sans craquer. Il fallait pourtant que j'essaie. Je ne tenais pas à être une source d'angoisse sexuelle et de remords. Elle devait être heureuse, quel qu'en fût le prix à payer pour moi.

Même si j'avais espéré garder cette étape de notre discussion de réconciliation de couple pour la fin. Elle arrivait beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Recourant aux mois d'entraînement sexuel à la normalité que ma coexistence avec Charlie m'avait imposée, j'affichai un visage serein.

'' Elizabeth, dis-je. J'ai été amnésique rétrograde de force et réellement amnésique du a l'arbre par la suite.  
c'est Janes qui au début ma hypnotisée au bordel pour que si me dit nous partions, que je fendais l'amnésie pour qu'elle te fasse une farce, et me manipuler a cause quand je suis réellement devenue amnésique tout mes souvenir qui me revenais de ta famille fessais que Janes était mon ex et pas toi, mais Alice ma expliquer quand elle ma remis une partie de ma mémoire disons 98% de force en brisant mon hypnose en disant : Sort le fouet je me suis rappeler de tout mais les 2 % que avais oublier était ton nom et aussi la promesse que toi tu ma fait en disant de pas vouloir la mort si je deviendrais amnésique. Janes voulais a la fois te faire une farce et m'évitée être en peine d'amour a cause qu'elle ignorait que tu voulais en réalités que je vienne vous aider dans la rechercher du passée d'Alice comme sûrement soutient moral et sexuelle et Alec aurais été a Mexico avec Janes mais sa Janes c'est amplement excusée pour sa. Elle ne te la pas dit que très récemment mais tu étais trop bouchée pour la croire a cause tu ne croyais pas ses pouvoir hypnotiseuse.

Cette longue explication plus en disant son prénom me brûla la gorge tandis que je sentais le fantôme de la plaie béante dans ma poitrine qui guettais le moment de se rouvrir. Je craignis vraiment de ne pas y survivre cette fois.

'' Elizabeth, il faut que tu arrête ça tout de suite de pensée que je tes larguer, ce n'était pas de ma faute était sous hypnose de Janes. Elle disait la vérité quand elle voulait te le dire. Même a présent au début je ne la croyais pas ses pouvoirs sur hypnose mais a présent je la crois moi au moins.  
Tu n'as pas le droit de penser de moi ainsi. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette… culpabilité régir ton existences. Il est impossible que tu endosses la responsabilité des choses qui m'arrivent. Tu n'y es pour rien. Par contre je t'autorise à punir Janes autant que tu le souhaite pour m'avoir hypnotisée pour te brisée le cœur en premier. Elle l'aurait méritée. Alors inutile de filer a Québec simplement parce que tu te sens mal de ne pas m'avoir sauvée d'un tronc d'arbre que je n'ai pas du tout vue dans ma scène de fendre l'amnésie pour te prendre en surprise… et même si j'avais plongé de cette falaise pour me suicider, cela aurait relevé de mon choix, _pas_ de ta faute. Je sais qu'il est dans ta nature de prendre systématiquement le blâme sur toi, même quand c'est moi qui provoquer les catastrophe ou que Janes m'hypnotise pour te faire des farces, mais tu ne peux pas laisser cette tendance te mener à de tels extrêmes ! C'est irresponsable ! Penses à Alice, a Alec, a janes ta fille, et Mei et Anna.

À deux doigt de fondre en larmes, je m'arrêtai pour respirer profondément et me calmer. Je devais la libérer. Je devais m'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait jamais.

'' Isabella Marie Swan, chuchota-t-elle avec une expression étrange (de la fureur?), penses-tu vraiment que j'ai demandé de baiser des volturi dans un pays qui m'ont bannis parce que j'éprouvais de la culpabilité que tu m'aille larguée ?

J'étais perdue.

'' Ce n'est pas le cas ?

'' Était certes en peine de cœur que tu aille fait même de force et j'avais honte de moi envers ma famille, j'avais des remords des tonnes a puissance infinie. Bien plus que tu ne serais capable d'imaginer. C'est pour sa que je les fuyais chaque fois qui tentais de me traquer après incident de Maya.

'' Bien alors… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

'' Bella, murmura-t-il, le regard fou. Je me suis rendu auprès des volturi parce que je te croyais que Dynes t'avais tué avec une autre humaine pour te recrutée en vampire en trahissant du même coup le traitée qu'elle avait fait l'année dernière quand elle a perdu le contrôle de Félix et qu'il t'avait violé. Quand même n'aurais-je eu aucune part de responsabilité dans ta mort – elle frissonna -, quand bien n'y aurais-je été pour rien que de me faire violer en punition pour mes ancien crime, si tu aurais été transformée par dynes j'aurais subir leur colère rien que pour te sauver, en nouveau-née comme Rosalie a vécu ou ton cadavre dévorée pour te ramener si tu n'aurais pas survécu a leur orgie yakuza.  
Alors je serais allé au canada quand même. Certes, j'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent, j'aurais dû parler directement à Alice plutôt que prendre pour argent comptant ce que Rose m'avait rapporté, mais qu'étais-je censé croire quand Maya la nièce de Alice, était chez toi, en temps humaine et que j'ai confondu avec la voix de Alice et je croyais que c'était dynes qui avais invitée Alice à te tuer en la séduisant. Quelles chances avais-je de deviner la vérité que en fait Maya était une danseuse nue qui habitais chez toi et qui était un peu ton jouet sexuelle pour l'avoir sauvée de dynes par accident.

Elle parlait si bas que je ne fus pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

'' Les chances, reprit-elle, sont toujours contre nous, et nous n'apprenons pas de nos erreurs sexuelle. Je ne critiquerai plus jamais les versions pornos de Roméo et Juliette.

'' Je ne saisis toujours pas, répondis-je. Qu'est-ce que ça aurais changé si par exemple toi tu m'aurais larguée ?

'' Quoi ?

'' Si tu m'aurais largué et que j'en étais morte en me suicidant.

Elle me contempla longtemps d'un air dubitatif.

'' Tu as donc oublié ce que je t'ai dit ?

'' Il n'y a pas de danger, la preuve tu m'as laissée te dominer alors que avant tu détestais et devenais violente que je le fasse.

Notamment ses ultimes paroles, celles qui avaient réduit à néant tout le reste.

'' J'ai l'impression qu'il y a méprise, Bella, commenta-t-il en caressant ma lèvre de son doigt froid.

Elle ferma les yeux, secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire qui ne trahissait nul contentement.

'' Je pensais avoir été clair. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde ou tu n'existerais plus, pas que tu m'aille oublier de ta mémoire a cause d'une commotion cérébral ou une hypnose de Janes.

'' Là, tu… (Je cherchai le mot approprié.) Tu m'égares.

Effectivement, j'étais déboussolée; ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Elle se pencha sur moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

'' Je sais mentir, Bella, j'y suis obligé, marmonna-t-elle avec franchise. J'ai mentis a Alice en disant que je t'emmènerais au Mississippi mais tu ma prise en dépourvu et tu ma larguer de force a cause de janes et trop en choc de la scène je me suis enfuit en larme brisée de tout part sans savoir que tu allais frapper un arbre et devenir réellement anesthésique. J'étais hésitante entre prendre une pause de couple ou carrément te larguée mais tu ma déjouer en étant forcée par Janes de me larguée pour me donner une leçon de mon comportement quand Alec ta attaquer a ton anniversaire.

Je me pétrifiai, muscles tendus, prête à encaisser le choc. La ligne de faille dans ma poitrine se déchira, et la douleur fut si violente qu'elle me coupa la parole. Elle me secoua, essayant de rompre ma tétanie.

'' Laisse-moi terminer ! Je sais mentir, n'empêche, que tu ma tellement pris de cours en me larguant en premier ! Ça a été… horrible de te voir me fuir comme si tu ne me connaissais pas.

J'attendis, toujours aussi raide.

'' Dans la forêt, tu as voulus me faire des adieux mais c'est moi qui l'aille fait avant toi.

M'interdisant les souvenirs, je me battis pour m'accrocher à l'instant présent.

'' … J'ai vu que un peu trop tard que tu agissais pas normalement mais c'était tellement blessé par toi hypnotisée que je n'ai pas agis ainsi j'avais le sentiment que ça me tuerait mais je savais aussi que si je m'éloignais je te ferais pas rappelez trop vite ta mémoire temporairement perdue, mais je savais que ta mémoire allais revenir les amnésique rétrograde avec le temps fini par se rappelez, et j'étais aussi persuadée que tu ne m'aimais plus, tu ne tarderais que plus à poursuivre le fil de ton existence sexuelle. J'espérais que si tu ne pouvais plus te rappelez de nous, tu allais passer à autre chose, ce serait plus facile pour toi de nous oublier.

'' La scène que je te fessais en amnésique, marmonnai-je.

'' Oui. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas songé que Janes aurait réussi cette farce aussi simple ! Je m'étais dit alors que vu que tu es amnésique il me serait impossible que de nous revoir, que je serais contraint de mentir comme un arracheur de dents pendant des jours afin de semer le doute en toi. J'ai menti, mais toi tu ma dépassée en mensonge, et je le regrette. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée même si tu ma blessée en avance et que je le suis parce que ça n'a servi à rien. Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu te protéger de ce que je suis. On s'est mentit l'un l'autre pour te sauver, et ça n'a pas marchés a cause de Janes. Excuse-moi. En même temps, comment as-tu pu laisser Janes te faire une telle hypnose ? Après les milliers de fois ou j'avais dit t'aimer, comment as-tu pu laisser un mot clé briser la foi que tu avais en moi ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop choquée pour sortir une parole rationnelle.

'' J'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu pensais réellement, profondément que j'étais une salope qui ne voulais plus de toi-même si était une hypnose. La chose la plus absurde, la plus ridicule qui soit. Comme si _je pouvais exister sans toi !_

Je ne bronchai pas. Ses mots étaient incompréhensibles parce qu'irréels. Une fois encore, elle me secoua, pas fort, mais assez pour que mes dents s'entrechoquent.

'' Voyons, Bella ! Souffla-t-elle. À quoi pensais-tu ?

Alors, je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes noyèrent mes yeux et roulèrent lamentablement sur mes joues.

'' Je le savais, sanglotai-je je savais que je rêvais !

'' Tu es une petite peste insupportable ! S'emporta-t-elle avant d'éclatée de rire, un rire bref et agacé. De quelle façon faut-il que je m'exprime pour tu me croies ? Tu ne dors pas, tu n'es plus hypnotisée tu as retrouvée ta mémoire et tu n'es pas morte non plus. Je suis bien la a cause a présent tu veux me reprendre comme copine et je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimée, et je t'aimerai toujours. J'ai pensée tellement à toi, j'ai imaginé tes traits durent chaque seconde de mon existence. Quand tu m'aille dit de force que tu ne voulais pas de moi et que tu me connaissais pas, c'était le pire des blasphèmes de m'être fait avoir par Janes.

Je secouai le menton, cependant que les larmes continuaient à se déverser.

'' Tu penses que je mens encore, hein ? Chuchota-t-elle, le visage encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Pourquoi arrives-tu à croire le mensonge d'hypnose de Janes et pas ma vérité ?

'' Ton amour pour moi n'a jamais eu de sens, expliquai-je d'une voix brisée. Je l'ai toujours sur même amnésique.

'' Je vais te prouver que tu es éveillée, riposta-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle enferma solidement mon menton entre ses mains, sans se laisser démonter par ma résistance.

'' S'il te plaît, non, le suppliai-je en détournant la tête.

Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à deux centimètres des miennes.

'' Pourquoi ?

'' Quand je reviendrai à moi… d'accord, quand je serais a nouveau hypnotisée pour que je te quitte a nouveau a cause de Janes, me corrigeai-je en la voyant prêt à me faire a nouveau l'amour réveiller et a protester. J'aurais assez de mal sans cela.

Elle recula légèrement, me toisa.

'' Hier, chuchota-t-elle, quand je tes baiser dans ton sommeil, ton corps n'a pas réagir comme avant, il s'est montrée si. Hésitante, retenue et pourtant le même appétit sexuelle. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que j'arrive trop tard ? Parce que j'ai tentée de me blessé ou peut-être que tu te sentais coupable de m'avoir largué ? Parce que tu es passé à autre chose en baisant des loups garou, comme je le souhaitais à moitiés ? Ce serait… légitime, et je ne contesterais pas cette fois ta décision. Alors s'il te plaît, ne m'épargne pas. Dis-moi juste maintenant si tu veux m'avoir dans ton lit ou non, malgré tout ce qu'on s'est imposée. Dis-moi…

'' Tu parles d'une question idiote.

'' Réponds-y. S'il te plaît.

Je le fixai longuement d'un œil peu amène.

'' Je ressentirai toujours la même plaisir sexuelle pour toi à te baiser, finis-je par murmurer. Bien sûr que je t'aime, tu n'y changeras rien.

'' C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Sa bouche se plaqua sur la mienne, et je fus incapable de lui résister. Pas parce qu'il était mille fois plus fort que moi, mais parce que ma volonté fut réduite en poussière à la seconde où nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ce baiser tout aussi puissent que ce que était habituée à faire l'amour avec elle et mon corps la plaquais mais elle se laissait faire pour que je la domine et ne se plaignais pas non plus et restais très calme, elle n'avait plus peur pour moi de me faire exploser la tête a cause son don hybride étrangement ne me fessais rien. Si je devais la déchirer encore plus autant retirer un maximum de l'affaire. Bref, je lui rendis son baiser et était mon tour de la dominer, mon cœur battant la chamade de joie de pouvoir la chevauchée cependant que ma respiration devenait halètement et que mes doigts palpitais avidement sa poitrine. Son corps tiède de déesse épousait chaque courbe du mien, et j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas écoutée. Aucune souffrance au monde n'aurait justifiée que je loupe de chevauchée la comtesse sanglante et en tirer vivante. Et pendant les rare secondes ou ses mon corps la couvrais de jus de plaisir et que je la léchais, elle murmurait mon prénom.

Lorsque je commençai à être à ma limite sexuelle, elle s'écarta, mais pour mieux coller son oreille contre mon cœur. Je restais allongée, hébétée, attendant de retrouver ma respiration.

'' À propos, dit-t-elle avec satisfaction, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter.

Je ne relevai pas; elle parut prendre mon silence pour du scepticisme. Plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes, il insista.

'' Je ne partirai nulle part sans toi. Je m'en suis allée uniquement parce que je voulais que tu aies une chance de vivre une existence sexuelle normale et humaine. L'effet que j'avais sur toi était catastrophique en plus de ton amnésie- je te mettais en danger, je t'arrachais au monde qui est le tien, je risquais ta vie à chaque fois que on baisait ensemble. Cela devait cesser, et le seul moyen était que je demande en secret a Janes de faire cette hypnose mot clé sur toi après la fête a cause elle se sentait mal avoir laissée Alec t'attaquer sauf elle ma trahis en fessant que tu te souviennes que d'elle qui se fessais mentalement passée comme si était ta copine et non moi et non tout le monde au complet. Si je n'avais pas pensée qu'elle me ferait un tel coup, évidement quand Alice la capturée pour te la ramener elle ne croyait pas que sa venais de moi l'ordre de t'hypnotisée. J'aurais pensée que sans nous tu serais mieux, je ne me serais jamais éloigné. Je suis bien trop cruche et égoïste. Toi seule pouvais être plus importante que mes désire sexuelle…. mes besoins sexuelle. Or, je désire et j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. Je sais que je n'aurais plus la force de repartir. J'ai trop d'excuses pour rester, Dieu merci ! Apparemment tu n'es pas fichue de baiser en sécurité, que je sois près ou loin de toi, amnésique ou pas.

'' Pas de promesse, s'il te plaît…

Si je cédais à l'espoir, et que rien ne venait, j'en mourrais. Là ou tous ces vampires et hybride impitoyables n'avaient pas réussi à m'achever ni ma mémoire non plus, l'espoir triompherait à la tâche. Un éclat de colère illumina ses pupilles noires.

'' Penses-tu que je te mente ? Tu n'es pas fâchée que j'aille demander à janes de me faire croire que tu étais amnésique.

'' Non vu que je suis devenue par la suite vraiment amnésique donc sa conte pas vraiment.

Je m'efforçais de partir de l'hypothèse qu'elle m'aimait tout en restant cliniquement objective pour éviter de tomber dans le piège de l'espérance.

'' Tu es sans doute sincère… maintenant. Mais demain, quand tu repenseras à toutes les raisons qui t'ont poussé à vouloir me fuir ? Ou le mois prochain, quand Alec n'arrivera pas à se maîtriser ?

'' Sa arrivera plus pour lui, a la place on la dressée avec ma cousine denali que si tu saigne a nouveau devant lui de s'attaquer a janes seulement quand il sens du sang humain, il s'est beaucoup améliorée a Mexico vu que Janes avais piquer des sac de sang t'appartenant a hôpital, il est conditionnée surtout grâce a notre cousine Kate a présent a attaquer sa sœur chaque fois qui sens ton odeur du sang. Janes se sentais coupable et a même acceptée a présent être sa seul cible de perte de contrôle de soif. On en a voler au même moment que mon père a donné sa démission a hôpital.

Elle tressaillit, tandis que je renvoyais mes derniers jours avant que je la quitte à travers le filtre de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire. Ce spectre nouveau qui supposait qu'elle avait voulus m'abandonnée alors qu'elle m'aimait mais c'est moi forcée par Janes qui la abandonnée de force pour mon bien, donna un autre éclairage à son silence, sa froideur, sa bouderie.

'' Tu as longtemps mûri ta décision de t'en aller, hein ? À l'époque ? Tu finiras par faire ce que tu estimes bien.

'' Je n'ai pas autant de détermination que tu m'en prêtes. Le bien et le mal ont perdu de leur signification pour moi. J'ai tentée de revenir mais les chien loup garou m'ont prise pour dynes alors je me suis mis à parler en espagnol pour qui ne m'attaque pas. C'était ce jour la que tu as sautée, et que au loin moi j'ai assistée mais je ne pensais pas que était toi, je crois que tu ma prise pour Dynes par accident, vu que tu ne te souvenais pas de moi, quand t'avais plongé dans l'océan du push. Et je me suis fait passé pour mon père pour voir si tu fessais encore de la porno le soir suivant sous le coup, Mais était avant que Rosalie lâche la nouvelle, j'avais déjà dépassée l'idée d'essayer de vivre au jour le jour, même en baisant chaque jour. Chaque heure était un combat sexuel. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps – plus beaucoup d'ailleurs –et j'aurais cogné à ta fenêtre en te suppliant avec un radio sous la pluie qui joue du Peter Gabriel si tu le veux, je suis prêt à te supplier même si tu ne te souvenais pas de moi. Tu aurais pu me jeter des tomates aussi de la fenêtre.

'' Sois sérieuse, même si sa aurais été très drôle le coup de la radio et des tomates sa aurais sûrement fait rire aux larmes Janes et Alice.

'' Je le suis, s'énerva-t-elle. Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît me faire le plaisir d'écouter ce que je m'efforce de te dire ? Autorise-moi à t'expliquer ce que tu représentes pour moi.

Elle s'interrompit pour s'assurer que j'étais vraiment attentive.

'' Avant toi, Bella, reprit-t-elle ensuite, ma vie sanglante était une nuit sans lune. Très noir, même s'il y avait des étoiles –des points de lumière et de folie… Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversée mon ciel comme un météore sexuel. Soudain, tout brûlait, tout brillait, tout était beau. Quand tu as eu disparu, quand le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri. Rien n'avait changé, sauf que mes yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière sexuelle. Je ne distinguais plus les étoiles, et la raison sexuelle ne signifiait plus rien, c'est pour ça que je baisais mais ne prenais plus aucun plaisir à le faire.

J'avais envie de la croire. Mais ce qu'elle me décrivait là, c'était ma _vie sexuelle_ sans elle. Pas l'inverse.

'' Tes yeux s'ajusteront à l'obscurité, marmonnai-je.

'' Ils n'y arrivent pas, c'est bien ça le problème.

'' À quoi te servaient tes orgie théâtral, hein ? Ou ton exil en Amazonie.

Elle s'esclaffa d'un rire dénuée d'humour.

'' Elles sont juste un élément de théâtre du mensonge. Rien n'est venue me distraire même pas les tournages porno avec le clan des amazones, de m'a soigne de mon agonie sexuelle. Mon cœur battait 466 ans, mais là, c'était différent. C'était comme s'il m'avait été arraché, comme si j'étais vide. Comme si toute l'orgie du monde ne pouvait pas me remplir sans ta présence de star porno, comme si tout ce que j'avais en moi était resté avec toi. Je devenais parfaitement invivable et insupportable, Alice a du te dire que quand je suis revenue pour les aider contre Dimitri, je parlais de toi chaque nuit. Après incident Alice c'est fâchée contre moi en me traitant de bonne rien faire et ma jetée dehors et je me suis mis a erré au hasard.

'' C'est drôle vu que pendant mon amnésie.

'' Pendant ton amnésie était drôle ?

'' Étrange même. Je pensais que ce phénomène sexuelle n'affectait que moi a cause était amnésique. Parce que moi aussi, je me suis éparpiller sexuellement en mille morceaux. En baissant sans arrêt comme une vraie poupée sexuelle. Voilà longtemps que je n'ai pas réussi à respirer en orgie à fond. (J'emplis mes poumons, jouissant de la délicieuse sensation.) Quand à mon cœur, j'ai bien cru qu'il était définitivement perdu comme ma mémoire.

Fermant les paupières, il reposa son oreille contre mon sein et me doigtant doucement la chate. De mon coté, j'enfouis mes sous dans ses cheveux rousse, m'imprégnant de leur texture, humant leur merveilleuse odeur.

'' La traque des vampires free-lance n'a donc pas constitué une grosse distraction ? Demandai-je avec curiosité.

Et pour me distraire également, car j'étais dangereusement près d'espérer. Je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir encore très longtemps. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur douloureux chantait.

'' Non, soupira-t-il. De plus, ça n'a jamais été une distraction, rien qu'une nécessité à la faire chier ma rivale.

'' Quelle rivale qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

'' Que, même si je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que Dynes et Dimitri représente un quelconque danger pour toi, il était hors de question que je la laisse touchée a la nièce de ma sœur… mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai été nul, une vraie bonne a rien. Je l'ai pourchassée jusqu'au Texas, puis je me suis laissé détourner par une fausse piste qui m'amené au brésil, alors qu'en réalité elle revenait ici pour chassée Maya qui était perdu dans ton coins durent ses fuite errance. Je n'étais même pas sur le bon continent ! Pendant ce temps, ma pire rival t'agressais.  
'' tu as traqué Dynes volturi ! Pour sauver Maya ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix suraiguë.

Dans la pièce voisine, les ronflements de Charlie eurent quelques ratés avant de reprendre leur régularité.

'' Pas très brillamment, répondit Elizabeth en contemplant ma stupéfaction avec étonnement. Ne t'inquiète pas, désormais, je lui ai fait assez mentalement mal qu'elle ne reviendra pas de sitôt nous embêtée, mais si elle revient me faire chier je me débrouillerai mieux. Marcus a été très claire avec elle une autre incident de se gère comme la chasse de maya qui est un membre indirecte avec nous. Et on la tue ni plus ni moins car a Dimitri était cette fois qu'une victime et je lui en veux pas trop contrairement a Alice. Ou si j'ai assez pitié d'elle je tuerais au moins Dimitri pour Alice. Mais je crois à présent savoir pourquoi elle arrêtera peut-être de m'enquiquinée en vendetta en réalités.

'' Ah bon et pourquoi elle t'enquiquinait plus en te fessant une vendetta, c'est son activité préférée non ?

'' Elle était furieuse contre moi a cause j'ai jamais dit la vérité sur son frère Aro qui voulais l'assassinée, et sur le viole de Janes aussi mais peut-être que a présent qu'elle est au courent elle va cessée fait a petite peste conne comme un balai qui fait chier et revenir raisonnable comme avant a cause avant elle était certes un peu idiote mais plutôt gentille avec nous. Mais aussi en fait j'ai été obligée avouer a cause de Heidi.

'' C'est… exclu, parvins-je à bredouiller. Elle va arrêtée de m'emmerder alors non.

Quelle folie ! Même si Emmett ou Alec l'aidaient. Même si les _deux l'aidaient._ C'était pire que ce que j'avais envisagé; mais en fait avais oublie que cette confrontation était comme une guerre de gang rival et que Elizabeth en était habituer. Leah et Seth à deux pas de la silhouette féline et néfaste de Dynes qui était échappée de justesse dans l'océan. Je ne supportais pas l'image d'Elizabeth sur les lieux, bien qu'il fût plus résistant que mon client à moite loup.

'' En tout cas si elle me fait chier seulement une fois, elle ne contaminera plus l'air en respirant très longtemps. Chose que je dis que c'est 50 50 venant d'elle. Mais à présent que Marcus est au courent de tout histoire qu'elle lui cachait et que on lui cachait elle sait que j'ai eu son autorisation de l'éliminée comme Félix, si elle continuait. Elle en échappera pas, la première fois, elle s'échappait toujours a cause je n'avais pas son autorisation de son chef de clan mais maintenant que je l'ai reçu en récompense du fait que j'ai fait un Hamlet et baiser pour eux. Elle va se calmer.

Je la coupai derechef en affichant un calme que j'étais loin d'éprouver.

'' Ne viens-tu pas de me jurer que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas ? Ripostai-je en résistant à l'envie de croire ses mots à mesure que je les prononçais. Voilà qui n'est pas franchement compatible avec une expédition de chasse au free-lance, non ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et un grondement naquit au fond de sa gorge.

'' Je tiendrai ma promesse, Bella. Mais je dois protéger mon territoire si Dimitri et Dynes doivent tentée une attaque contre nous. Très vite.

'' Inutile de se précipiter, objecta-je en dissimulant mon angoisse. Tu viens de dire que vu qu'elle sait les vérités sur son frère que tu as tué elle viendra plus t'emmerder pour se venger. Leah l'a sans doute effrayée définitivement aussi a cause que selon les indiens elle a une peur bleue des loups garou a cause qu'elle les a déjà combattu quand elle était jeune. Il n'y a aucune raison de la pourchasser. De plus, j'ai un problème plus important que vos guerres de clan vampire.

'' C'est vrai, admit-elle. Les loups garous maudits.

'' Je ne parlais pas de Leah et Seth, grondai-je. Ce à quoi je pense dépasse largement une poignée de jeunes animaux qui ont comme maîtresse la femme du chef qui a un trouble de personnalité sexuelle et qui trait leur queue comme du lait de vache et qui se fourrent dans toutes sortes d'ennuis sexuelle.

Elle faillit protester, se ravisa. Ses dents claquèrent, et il susurra :

'' Vraiment ? Alors quel est ce fameux problème ? Qu'est ce qui te donne l'impression que le retour de dynes et Dimitri serait de la petite bière, en comparaison ?

'' Très bien, disons alors qu'il ne viendrait qu'en deuxième position dans l'ordre des mes soucis.

'' Mouais, acquiesça-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

J'hésitai, à peu près certaine que je n'arriverais pas à prononcer le nom.

'' Il y a ses supérieur a dynes qui ne manqueront pas de venir chercher Maya et moi.

Elle soupira : une réaction moins violente que celle à laquelle je m'étais attendue.

'' Ne me dit pas que sauf Dynes et Dimitri que le reste des volturi ne sont pas le premier de tes soucis pour maya ?

'' Ça n'a pas l'air de te bouleverser beaucoup.

'' Nous avons amplement le loisir d'y réfléchir, répondit-t-elle d'un ton léger. Le temps a une tout autre signification pour eux que pour toi, et même moi ou mei hua. Ils comptent les années comme toi les jours. Je ne serais pas surpris que tu aies trente ans sauf pour Maya avant qu'ils se souviennent de toi. Maya sera plus rapide à être transformée a cause qu'elle est mourante et Alice veut absolument la sauvée, ce qu'il n'est pas mon problème.

Je fus submergée par l'horreur. Trente ans et la pauvre maya était déjà mourante !

Sa promesse n'avait donc aucun sens. Si je devais attendre avec maya l'âge de trente ans, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de prolonger son séjour en ma compagnie. La brusque douleur de cette révélation me permit de m'apercevoir que j'avais commencé à espérer, alors que je me l'étais interdit.

'' N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-elle, inquiété par les larmes qui s'accumulaient au bord de mes yeux. Je les empêcherai de te faire du mal et la seul recruteuse dans les états américain c'est justement Dynes et Dimitri, Heidi et Chelsea ne vient jamais au États-Unis, elle ne sait même pas ou est forks je parie, elle est certes belle et séduisante a cause de son pouvoir de séduire des masse de gens mais elle a Zéro de cervelle pour traquer quelqu'un, c'est pour ça qui était les ex compagne de ce gros con de Aro en passant. Le seul temps que c'est deux la sorte c'est avec Renata pour bannir les membre qui font des crimes léger ou violent, mais comme Marcus n'aime pas l'exécution sauf quand il s'agit de violer la loi des vampires, il nous autorise parfois a le faire pour eux mais la plupart du temps c'est Mei qui les recrute en les forçant a devenir végétarienne stricte.

'' Tant que tu seras là, répliquai-je.

Quant à ce qui se produirait ensuite, je m'en fichais comme d'une guigne.

'' Je ne te quitterai plus jamais même si tu me largue en redevenant amnésique a nouveau, je ferais comme le film les 50 premier rendez-vous et je te le ferais rappelez par des vidéo porno a chaque matin. répéta-t-elle en coinçant mon visage entre ses paumes de pierre, cependant que ses yeux de nuit sans lune vrillaient les miens avec la force gravitationnelle d'un trou noir.

'' Mais tu as parlé de trente ans ! Gémis-je, et mes larmes débordèrent. Ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu vas rester mais que tu me laisseras vieillir ? C'est ça ?

Son regard s'adoucit, mais sa bouche se durcit.

'' Et bien oui un peu, répondit-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, et je refuse de te priver de ton âme a cause tu n'es pas mourante Bella.

'' Alors j'ai juste a chopée le sida en baisant des dans bordel miteux bourrée de maladie ou tien en baissant Maya sans protection. Boudais-je.

'' Est-ce vraiment nécessaire….

Je tentai de garder une voix égale, en vain – la question était trop difficile. Je revoyais son visage quand Caius l'avait presque forcée de me rendre immortelle. Son air révulsé. Son obsession à me conserver humaine relevait-elle véritablement du souci de mon âme ? N'était-ce pas plutôt qu'elle hésitait à vouloir de ma compagnie pour aussi longtemps ?

'' Oui ?

J'optai pour un autre sujet, presque aussi pénible.

'' Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque je serais si vielle qu'on me prendra pour ta mère ?

L'idée même me dégoûtait. Me revenait en mémoire l'image de grand-mère dans le miroir.

'' Je m'en fiche, murmura-t-elle adouci, en séchant mes larmes de ses lèvres. Tu seras toujours la plus désirable pute sexy de mon univers. Bien sûr, si tu… mûrissais plus que moi, en apparence, si tu exigeais plus. Je le comprendrais. Et je te promets que je ne réagirais plus aussi cruche si tu veux me larguer à nouveau.

Ses yeux d'onyx liquide étaient absolument sincères, comme s'il avait consacré des heures de réflexion interminables à ses projets idiots.

'' Tu te rends compte que je finirai par mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

À ça aussi, elle avait pensé.

'' Je te suivrai dans la tombe aussi vite que possible.

'' Tu es complétement cinglé balthory.

'' Bella ! C'est notre seule manière de…

'' Faisons marche arrière un instant ! L'interrompis-je, et la colère rendait la lucidité beaucoup plus facile. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié les volturi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rester humaine tout comme Maya. Ils nous tueront. Même s'ils ne songent pas à moi ou à maya avant qu'on ait trente ans, tu crois vraiment qu'ils me laisseront passer à travers les mailles du filet ?

'' Non, admit-il lentement, mais…

'' Mais ?

'' J'ai quelque plan en réserve, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire triomphal.

Décidément, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu la raison.

'' Et ces plans, marmonnai-je, de plus en plus acide, tournent autour d, une idée centrale, me garder humaine comme maya ?

'' Évidement ! Mais de tout manière pour maya ce n'est pas un problème, après ce que Alice ma dit elle est le dernier membre de sa famille humaine, sa mère est morte il y a 10 ans et elle se prostitue depuis pour survivre et elle a bien clairement dit que la seule qu'elle veut son venin c'est Alice et c'est tout. Contrairement a toi il y a rien qui la retient dans sa vie humaine vu que quand on la rencontrée elle sortait d'un hôpital ou selon les résultats elle était mourante du sida héréditaire de sa famille. Il lui restait au moins 4 ans à vivre selon hôpital et elle mon dit cette nuit qu'elle voulait voyagée avec Dimitri son client avant de mourir du sida. C'était sûrement pour sa que dynes voulais la recrutée vu qui projetais de lui faire visitée Québec.

'' Je l'envie au moins elle c'est déjà régler bougonnais-je.

Elle me toisa avec une divine arrogance, et nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant une longue minute. Puis j'inspirai profondément, carrai les épaules et repoussai ses bras, de façon à m'asseoir.

''Souhaites-tu que je m'en aille ? S'enquit-t-elle.

Je frémis en constatant que cette perspective la blessait, bien qu'elle tentât de le cacher.

'' Non, répondis-je. C'est moi qui m'en vais.

Suspicieux, elle me suivit des yeux tandis que je me levais et tâtonnais dans la chambre obscure pour tenter de trouver mes chaussures et mes sous-vêtements.

'' Puis-je me permettre de te demander ou tu vas ?

'' Chez toi.

Se mettant vivement debout, elle me tendit ce que je cherchais.

'' Tiens, les voici. On peut savoir comment tu as l'intention de t'y rendre ?

'' Sois avec la limousine, soit avec ma van Chevrolet.

'' Ça risque de réveiller Charlie, essaya-t-elle de me dissuader. Reste plutôt à baiser avec moi.

'' Je sais. Honnêtement, je m'en moque. Il va déjà me punir sexuellement pendant des semaines, alors.

'' Non. C'est à moi qu'il en veut.

'' Tu as une meilleure idée ? Je suis tout ouïe.

'' Reste ici et domine moi.

'' Des clous ! Mais je t'en prie, pars devant.

Et je me dirigeais vers la porte, elle y fut avant moi, me bloquant le passage et m'embrassant pour me rendre dingue. Furieuse, je me tournai vers la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas si haut, il y avait de l'herbe en dessous.

'' Bon très bien salle petite gouine, gronda-t-elle, je t'y emmène.

'' À ta guise. De toute façon, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois là-bas également.

'' Pourquoi donc ?

'' Parce que tu es une grosse truie tête de mule. Au passage, conseil d'amis, tu devrais apprendre à t'ouvrir l'esprit.

'' Sur quoi ?

'' Cette histoire sexuelle n'est plus de ton seul ressort. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, tu sais ? (Là, je ne parlais pas évidemment de _mon_ monde.) si tu dois attirer les Volturi dans les passages parce que tu refuses bêtement de me transformer en demandant a ta fille janes de le faire vu que elle le veut et moi aussi je veux son venin a elle, il me semble que il a sont mot à dire vu qui est le chef de clan des Hua.

'' Son mot sur quoi ?

'' Ma mortalité a moi et a Maya. Je vais la mettre au vote des hua.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24 : Le double vote.

Elle n'était pas contente que j'aille gâcher sa nuit d'orgie de retrouvaille, aucun ne doute là-dessus. Mais, sans tergiverser davantage, elle me prit dans ses bras et sauta agilement par la fenêtre. Elle atterrit en bas avec une souplesse de chat. (Bon, à la réflexion, le bond était un peu plus important que je l'aie jugé.

'' Allez salle garce, grimpe sur mon dos, grommela-t-elle, rageuse.

Sitôt que je fus installée, elle décampa en hyperespace. Malgré les mois écoulés depuis la dernière fois, cela ressembla à une routine. Facile. Apparemment, c'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt lourde de silence et d'ombre, le souffle lent et régulier. Seul le vent me fouettant le visage à une vitesse incroyable laissait deviner la vitesse à laquelle nous progression plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière. L'air humide ne me brûlait pas les yeux comme le vent marin de la place principale de Québec, et c'était un soulagement. À l'instar de la nuit d'ailleurs, après cette trop violente clarté canadienne. Pareille au plaid épais sous lequel j'avais baisé, enfant, l'obscurité était familière et protectrice. Je me rappelai combien courir ainsi dans les bois m'avait effrayée au point d'avoir dû fermer les paupières. À présent, ma réaction me paraissait bête. Menton sur son épaule et joue contre son cou, je gardai les yeux grands ouverts en regardant les couloirs hyper spatiaux des arbres. La vitesse était enivrante. C'était un milliard de fois mieux qu'une moto. J'appuyai mes lèvres contre sa peau tiède de pierre.

'' Merci Bella Skywarker, dit-t-elle, tandis que les silhouette vagues des arbres défilaient autour de nous. Dois-je comprendre que tu as décidé que tu étais bien éveillée ?

Je ris, un bruit aisé et naturel. Juste.

'' Pas vraiment, répondis-je. D'ailleurs, je n'essaie pas de me réveiller. Pas cette nuit.

'' Un jour ou l'autre, je regagnerai ta confiance sexuelle, murmura-t-elle. Même si ça doit être ma dernière action de comtesse.

'' J'ai confiance en toi, affirmai-je. C'est en moi que je ne crois pas.

'' Pardon ?

Elle avait ralenti pour se mettre à marcher, maintenant –ce dont je me rendis compte uniquement parce que le vent avait cessé de souffler- et je devinai que nous n'étions plus très loin de la villa blanche. J'eus même l'impression d'entendre derrière moi la rivière qui bouillonnait, tout près de nous, quelque part dans la pénombre.

'' Eh bien… disons que je ne suis pas sûre d'être a la hauteur. De mériter comme copine la comtesse sanglante de Transylvanie. Rien en moi ne devrais être capable de te retenir je suis qu'une roturières après tout.

Elle s'arrêta et me remit debout, m'enlaçant tendrement contre elle.

'' Ton emprise sur moi est définitive et incassable, roturière ou non, chuchota-t-elle. N'en doute jamais.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle reprit.

'' Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit.

'' Quoi ?

'' Quel était ton plus grand soucis.

'' Devine.

Je caressai son nez du bout des doigts.

'' Je suis pire que les volturi, finit-t-elle par lâcher, morose. J'imagine que j'ai mérité ça.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

'' Le pire que les volturi puissent faire, c'est me tuer moi et maya. Toi, tu as eu la connaissance du fait de savoir comment on se sent quand on se faire larguée. En comparaison, les voturi de Dynes ce n'est rien.

Malgré l'obscurité, je vis que l'anxiété déformais ses traits, comme quand Chelsea l'avait torturé son lien sous mes yeux. Je frissonnai regrettant d'avoir lâché la vérité.

'' Ne sois pas triste, chuchotai-je en effleurant son visage.

Elle m'offrit un demi-sourire contraint.

'' Si j'avais le moyen de te convaincre que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais même si tu me larguerais ! Souffla-t-elle. J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus à compter sur l'œuvre du temps, pour ça.

'' D'accord, acquiesçai-je, séduite par la perspective des années à venir avec elle.

Comme elle paraissait encore malheureuse, je passai à une chose plus anodine.

'' Puisque que tu as parlé de tomate et que tu restes à présent, me rendras-tu mes affaires et je veux savoir pourquoi ta effacée ou soit c'est janes sur tes ordre mon film porno avec Charlie et toi.

Elle rit- ma ruse avait fonctionnée- bien que la mélancolie de son regard persistât.

'' Elles sont toujours chez toi. Janes t'avais promis l'oublie et la paix sauf de et ça n'a pas été très fair-play de ma part, c'était infantile de lui demander et idiot même, je mérite de me faire lancée des tomates si tu veux, mais je voulais quand même laisser une trace de moi. Le cd, les photos de cul, les billets d'avions sont dans ta chambre, sous une latte du plancher. Quand au film du 13 septembre, tu a sûrement oublier que tu as envoyée original a ta mère par la poste, mais tu avais notée aussi par erreur une casette vierge sur la même date que original. C'est vrai que Janes voulais te la bousiller mais elle était déjà vierge alors était pas grave. Autrement dit tu as été plus maline que nous deux Bella sans le vouloir.

'' Quoi ? Alors ça alors je ne m'en souvenais pas du tout alors qu'était ma mère qui a le film. Ha oui l'enveloppe que tu as postée pour moi à présent, c'était le film porno bien sûr. Quelle conne.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement rasséréné par le plaisir que cette annonce me procurait. Cela ne suffit pas cependant à gommer toute trace de chagrin sur ses traits.

'' J'ai le sentiment que malgré mon amnésie rétrograde, bien que je n'en sois pas certaine, que je m'en doutais depuis le début.

'' De quoi donc ?

Je n'avais souhaité, au départ qu'effacer la tristesse de ses iris, mais je me rendis compte que ma réponse était vraie.

'' Une part de moi, mon subconscient peut-être durent mon amnésie, n'a jamais cessé de croire que tu ne te fichais pas entièrement que aille perdu la mémoire ou que je meure. C'est sûrement pourquoi j'entendais ces voix avant de recevoir des flashes back de ma mémoire rétrograde.

Il y eut un silence.

'' Des voix ?

'' Oui la tienne mais je la confondais avec Janes. Ce serait un peu long à raconter.

Sa soudaine inquiétude me fit regretter d'avoir abordé le sujet. Allait-t-elle me juger folle, comme tous les autres ? Ceux-là n'avaient-ils d'ailleurs pas raison ? Heureusement, elle parut recouvre son calme.

'' J'ai du temps à revendre ! répondit-t-elle.

'' C'est aussi assez minable comme moyen de retrouver la mémoire par soi-même.

Elle patientait.

'' Tu te souviens de ce qu'Alice a dit des sports extrêmes ?

'' Tu as sauté d'une falaise pour t'amuser.

'' Euh… oui. Avant ça, il y a eu la moto…

'' Plaît-il ?

Je la connaissais suffisamment pour deviner que, derrière sa retenue, elle bouillait.

'' Ah. Il faut croire qu'Alice ne t'a pas mis au courant.

'' En effet.

'' Eh bien… figure-toi que j'ai découvert que… quand je me mettais dans une situation dangereuse ou stupides, mes souvenir de vous étaient plus claire sauf pour toi qui revenais pas complétement, a cause je confondais toi et Janes dans mon amnésie, quand je me souvenais de toi comme ex-copine était comme si tu étais Janes et celle que je ne nommais pas était toi comme sa sœur hybride. Mais je me rappelais de ta voix quand tu étais en colère et que tu maltraitais Janes quand elle tentait de me faire du mal, évidement dans la confusion forcée de Janes qui m'a manipuler mes souvenir de toi c'était Elle qui t'empêchais de me faire du mal. Je me rappelais te vos voix quand tu étais en colère aussi. Je l'entendais comme si tu t'étais tenu juste à côté de moi. En général, je m'efforçais à ne pas me souvenir de ta famille ou juste de janes, mais ça, ça n'était pas trop douloureux. Comme si tu ne voulais pas que j'aie mal. Et je me demande si la raison de mon amnésie pour laquelle j'arrivais à me souvenir des souvenir de ta famille aussi clairement n'était pas, malgré les apparences, que j'avais toujours sur que tu n'avais cessé de m'aimer même si j'avais été forcée par Janes à te larguer.

Une fois encore, au fur et à mesure qu'elles se dévidaient, mes paroles prenaient une force de conviction réelle. Une authenticité. Au fond de moi, quelque chose reconnaissait la vérité.

'' Tu… tu as risqué… ta vie… pour te souvenir de nous ? Bégaya-t-elle.

'' Chut ! Une seconde. Il me semble que je suis en train d'avoir une révélation sur ta fille-là.

Je repensai à la nuit passée à Port Angeles lorsque j'avais eu mon premier flash back. Deux options s'étaient alors imposées à moi – folie ou expression du désir. Je n'en avais pas envisagé de troisième sur la raison que Janes m'a rendu faussement amnésique. Et pourtant… et si, quand on croyait forcément avoir raison, on passait à côté de la vérité ? Celle-ci était-elle alors réduite au silence ou tentait-elle de s'exprimer malgré tout ? En ce qui me concernait : Elizabeth m'aimait. Le lien nous unissant ne pouvait être brisé par l'absence, la distance ou le temps, mais pourquoi Janes voulais me protéger d'une rupture avec elle. Elle avait beau être plus intriguant, plus belle plus intelligente et plus parfaite que moi, elle avait elle aussi changé de manière irréversible. Comme je lui appartiendrais toujours, il serait à jamais mienne.

Qu'étais-je en train d'essayer de me dire sur pourquoi janes avais fait sa pour me protéger mais elle mentait pour dire que était pour rien finalement il y avait une raison ?

'' Oh !

'' Bella ?

'' Oh ! D'accord ! Je vois.

'' C'est ta révélation ?

'' Janes m'aiment aussi tout autant que toi mais elle ne s'avoue pas ! M'émerveillai-je c'est pour sa qu'elle me fait des farces qui te font chier c'est qu'elle veut mon attention sur elle que sur toi qu'elle voudrait m'avoir vu que ont sois ses souffre-douleur pour c'est mauvaise blague. Tu m'aimes et elle aussi c'est pour sa qu'elle voulait me rendre amnésique de toi mais pas de elle et qu'elle ma défendu aussi en prononçant qu'elle voulait être ma créatrice.

Une fois de plus, la force et la justesse de cette conviction me submergèrent. Malgré l'anxiété de son regard, Elizabeth me décrocha le sourire en coin de comtesse auquel je ne résistais pas.

'' Oui, je t'aime autant que moi et elle aussi elle t'aime, mais elle préférerait mourir jetée par un volcan que de te l'avouer devant moi a cause aussi que si tu serais tombé amoureuse d'elle, tu aurais aucun mal à la convaincre de te transformée, elle est Athée elle croit ni au paradis ni en l'enfer. Me faire ou te faire des farces habituellement c'est sa manière d'avoir de l'attention à cause qu'elle est amoureuse de toi depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Et elle souffrait de te voir malheurs a cause tu es plus attirée par moi lui fait mal et sa la rend jalouse qu'elle soit qu'une simple concubine sexuelle. Elle est mon double contraire a moi comme si elle était mon côté sombre de la force.

Mon cœur enfla au point qu'il parut vouloir échapper à ma cage thoracique, emplissant ma poitrine et bloquant ma gorge si bien que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Janes était amoureuse de la même femme que sa créatrice, elle me désirait autant que je désirais Elizabeth – pour l'éternité. Seule la crainte de mon âme était pour Elizabeth, Janes s'en foutais des âmes des personne, mais pour faire plaisir a Elizabeth, elle se forçait a pas vouloir me l'arracher, la rendait aussi désespéré de me vouloir que je sois immortelle comme elle que Elizabeth a mon état de mortelle.

Comparé à la peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi, cet obstacle- mon âme –semblait presque insignifiante. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que j'en aie le vertige. Puis elle posa son front contre le mien – je n'étais pas la seule à respirer plus fort que d'habitude.

'' Tu as été meilleure que moi et Janes, à ce petit jeu sexuelle, finit-t-elle par souffler.

'' Quel jeux sexuelle ?

'' Survivre sexuellement, toi, au moins, tu as fait des efforts a un moment donnée quand tu as digérée le fait que tu avais oublié ta mémoire, tu t'es levée le matin, t'a essayée de te comporter sexuellement assez bien avec Charlie, tu as suivi le canevas sexuelle bien ordonnée de ton existence de nympho. Moi, quand je ne partais pas en chasse, j'étais complétement… bonne qu'à me faire passée dessus. Je ne pouvais pas être en compagnie des miens, de personne sauf Janes. À ma grande honte, je suis obligé d'avouer que je ne suis plus au moins roulé en boule en laissant le manque de cul et le chagrin me ballotter de toutes parts. C'était autrement plus minable qu'entendre des voix pour revoir des flashes back d'une amnésique rétrograde.

Je fus immensément soulagée qu'elle comprenne, que tout cela ait un sens à ses yeux. Au moins, elle ne me considérait pas comme une démente. Elle me regardait juste comme si… comme s'il elle m'aimait tout comme Janes.

'' Deux voix vers la fin, corrigeai-je. Quand j'ai sauvée maya tu as commencée à réapparaître mais était comme si tu étais encore une étrangère pour moi.

Elle s'esclaffa, me serra contre elle, et reparti en m'entraînant.

'' Tu sais, avec ça, je me borne à te faire plaisir, annonça-t-elle soudaine en désignant du geste la forêt devant nous et une vaste masse pâle que je reconnus comme la maison. Ce qu'ils diront ne comptera pas.

'' Menteuse, mei est autant influente sur toi que Marcus volturi sur dynes. Ils sont aussi concernés que Alice pour Maya à présent. Au fait je me suis aperçu que janes n'est plus aussi brutal avec Maya que moi au début.

'' Ha sa c'est simple a cause que maya adore ses blague et ses don la fait évitée ses blague plus dangereuse contrairement a toi qui tombe toujours dedans. Elle la surnomme Maya Parker a cause qu'elle a le même don que spider man. Mais Janes c'est un peu calmer et elle la laisse même la torturer avec prudence, maya a un petit coté SM alors Janes se laisse faire temporairement victime de bourreau et elle le joue très bien surtout sur sa table à écarteler, mais bien sur elle veille a bien fermer sa dame de fer pour pas qu'elle saigne et te contamine avec le sida héréditaire.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférent, puis me fit franchir le seuil de la villa sombre et appuya sur un interrupteur. La pièce était telle que je m'en rappelais – L'orgue d'Elizabeth, les divans blancs et l'immense escalier clair qui descendants au sous-sol de torture de ma concubine rival amoureuse de moi. Ni poussière ni draps de protection sur les meubles.

'' Hey tout le monde arrêtée de baiser le futur nouveau vampire Maya Parker Hua hélas Elizabeth en riant. Bella est ici.

Soudain, Mei fut à côté de moi, comme s'il y avait toujours été.

'' Bienvenue, Bella, me lança-t-il aimablement. Que pouvons-nous pour toi, ce matin ? Vu l'heure j'imagine qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple tournée sexuelle de famille ?

'' J'aimerais parler à tout le monde en même temps, si ça vous convient. C'est important.

Tout en m'expliquant, je ne pus me retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à Elizabeth. Elle arborait une expression boudeuse et critique mais résignée. Quand je me retournai vers Mei, je constatai que lui aussi dévisageait sa fille.

'' Naturellement, acquiesça-t-il. Installons-nous dans la pièce d'à côté.

Nous précédant, il partit à travers le salon, allumant les lampes au fur et à mesure, pour gagner la salle à manger. Là aussi, les murs étaient blancs et les plafonds élevés. Au milieu de la pièce sous un lustre bas se trouvait une table de banquet ovale très ancien entourée de huit chaises, on aurait dit la table de ronde des chevaliers d'Arthur. Mei en tira une et m'invita à m'asseoir. Je n'avais jamais vu les Hua utiliser cet endroit- inutile sauf pour Elizabeth, puisque c'est seulement elle qui mangeaient chez eux. Alors que je m'installai, je constatai que nous n'étions plus seuls. Anna avait suivit Alec et Hermett. Derrière elle arriva la famille, en file indienne.

Mei s'assit à ma droite, Elizabeth à ma gauche. Les autres donc Janes la jumelle démoniaque de Elizabeth qui refoulais ses sentiment pour moi, se répartirent les sièges restants en silence. Il avait même maya qui semblais totalement endormie encore a ses côté, apparemment elle semblait être adaptée a être entourée de vampire a présent et Alec semblais l'aimez jouer avec elle. Emmett et Alec avait l'air intriguée, et Rosalie me gratifia d'un sourire timide que je lui retournai avec tout autant de réserve. Je n'étais pas encore habituée à un tel comportement de sa part.

'' La parole est à toi, m'indiqua Mei avec un signe de tête.

Je déglutis. Leurs regards attentifs me rendaient nerveuse (excluant maya qui était rendormie sur la table) Elizabeth prit la main, mais elle contemplait les siens avec une férocité nouvelle.

'' Bien... j'espère qu'Alice vous a tout raconté de ce qui s'est passé à québec avec maya ?

'' On n'a rien omis, me jura-t-elle.

'' Et ce que je t'ai confié en chemin ?

'' Aussi. Rajoutais Janes

'' Parfait. Alors, nous sommes tous sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ils attendirent patiemment, tandis que je rassemblais mes idées.

'' Bref, j'ai le même problème que Maya, repris-je. Sauf que moi je ne suis pas mourante comme elle, Alice a promis aux Volturi que on deviendrait l'une des vôtres tout les deux. Ils comptent envoyer quelqu'un pour s'en assurer et on se doute bien que c'est soit Dynes ou soit Dimitri qui va hériter de la corvées, et je suis à peu près certaine que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, et qu'il vaudrait mieux l'éviter à tout prix. Vous voici donc tous impliqués, et j'en suis désolée.

Je détaillai un à un leurs visage magnifique, gardant la plus belle pour la fin. Les lèvres d'Elizabeth étaient déformées par une grimace.

'' Cependant, repris-je, si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'imposer, quelle que soit la volonté de Janes ou d'Alice à ce sujet.

Anna ouvrit la bouche, je l'arrêtais d'un geste.

'' Laissez-moi terminer, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez tous ce que je souhaite pour maya et moi. Et je suis persuadée que vous êtres également au courant de ce qu'en pense Elizabeth vu qu'elle ne peut pas le faire vu qu'elle est un hybride. J'en conclus que la seule façon juste de nous décider est de voter. Si vous choisissez de ne pas m'accueillir comparé à Maya… j'imagine que je retournerai seul à Québec. Il m'est impossible de les laisser approcher d'ici.

J'ignorai le grondement sourd qui secoua le torse d'Elizabeth.

'' Sachant donc que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne vous mettrai pas en danger, ni mettre a danger maya. Je vous demande de voter oui ou non à la proposition suivante : puis-je devenir un vampire tout comme Maya ?

Ce dernier mot m'arracha un demi-sourire. De la main, j'indiquai à Mei de commencer.

'' Une minute, intervint Elizabeth.

Je la toisai, mais elle se contenta de lever un sourcil en resserrant sa prise autour de ma paume.

'' Je tiens à ajouter quelque chose avant que vous vous prononciez.

Je soupirai.

'' Pour ce qui est du danger auquel fait allusion Bella, j'estime qu'il est inutile de s'angoisser outre mesure.

Elle s'anima, se pencha en avant et posa sa main libre sur la surface lisse de la table.

'' Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai refusé la poignée de main de Caius à la fin de notre entretient. Ils n'ont pas pensé à tout, et je ne tenais pas à les mettre sur la voie.

Elle sourit, l'air satisfait.

'' Et ? S'enquit Alice, aussi sceptique que moi.

'' Les Volturi sont beaucoup trop sûrs d'eux depuis des années, non sans raison. Quand ils veulent retrouver une personne, cela ne leur est jamais très difficile. Tu te rappelle bien de Dimitri et de son traitée avec nous, précisa-t-elle à mon attention. (Je frémis, ce qu'elle prit pour un oui.) Son talent est de mettre la main sur les gens qui connais leur nom complet de famille, j'ai scanné le cerveau de chacun afin d'y déceler ce qui pourrait nous sauver mis a part le fait de tout les exploser par mes bombe mental. C'est comme ça que j'ai revu la façon dont fonctionnait le don de Dimitri. C'est un traqueur de nom, un chasseur mille fois plus talentueux que l'était Félix ton violeur. Ses aptitudes de chasse sont bien supérieures au miennes et ce qu'Marcus lui-même est capable de faire. Il attrape la… saveur des qui entend le nom de sa cible ? Je ne sais trop comment décrire ça… La teneur de l'esprit de sa proie, et il la suit. Ça marche sur des distances inimaginables Sauf qu'après la petite expérience de Chelsea avec Bella…

'' Tu penses qu'il ne sera pas en état de me chasser, mais pourtant il la bien réussi l'année dernière a Port Angel.

'' Oui je sais mais était avant le traitée d'interdiction de chasse sur toi, et il t'avais vu a cause que Janes ta pointée du doigt, terminai Elizabeth a ma place.

'' J'en suis sûr, Dynes est incapable de vouloir du mal a cause qu'elle déteste mettre en danger le clan et son mari en danger et Dimitri également a peur que on le tue ou je laisse Alice le tuer pour se venger son Jasper. Je te cacherai, son don m'est inefficace contre les hybride également, tu a vus comment il a réagir quand a port Angel il a aussitôt abandonné la chasse quand je suis intervenue, te sauver avec Janes dans le coffre, il est incapable de me détectée même si il traque mon nom ou tout eux que je protégé. Ma saveur d'hybride le répugne au plus au point et il ne tolère pas ma présence. Ce sera comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Il échangea un ricanement complice avec Emmett. C'était insensé !

'' Il n'empêche qu'ils te trouveront, toi ! Lui rappelai-je.

'' Je sais me défendre je suis la comtesse sanglante. La seule qui est égalités avec moi en puissance de pouvoir c'est Chelsea est la traqueuse de compagne de Caius mais Renata est sa vrai compagne, et c'est une salle gouine prétentieuse et paresseuse qui préfère se faire apportée à dîner par grenat que d'allez la chercher elle-même sauf quand évidement Caius veut détruire les liens de franc-tireur mais sa arrive plus depuis 200 ans au moins. tu n'a rien a craindre d'elle Bella vu que ses pouvoir te font absolument rien, c'est leur plus grande peur effectivement qui fonctionne c'est pour sa que j'ai servie de bouclier visuelle a elle et aussi Maya avec un peu entraînement pourra nous protéger en avertissant le danger qui la vise et nous permettre de fuir avec elle a tout les coups, elle a échapper a une charge de Caius et c'est un des seul qui peut proche me rivalisé en course vampirique.

'' Génial le plan ! s'exclama Alec et Hermett en rigolant.

Les deux frères entrechoquèrent leurs poings, fier comme des paons.

'' Non ! Siffla soudain Rosalie.

'' C'est hors de question ! Renchéris-je.

'' Pas mal, approuva Janes.

'' Imbéciles ! Maugréa Alice.

Anna se borna à fusiller Elizabeth du regard. Je me redressai de ma chaise, me concentrai. Il s'agissait de _ma_ réunion, nom d'un chien !

'' Très bien, repris-je. Elizabeth vous a suggéré une alternative. Votons.

Cette fois, je me tournai d'abord vers Elizabeth – autant être débarrassé de ses réticences absurdes.

'' Veux-tu de moi et Maya dans ta famille ?

'' Pas comme ça, répliqua-t-il, les prunelles dures et noires comme du charbon. Tu resteras humaine.

Je hochai la tête en affichant une indifférence de femme d'affaires.

'' Alice et Maya ?

Elle était réveillé un peu confuse que je nommais son nom.

'' Euh oui mais sais pas pourquoi ?

'' C'est seulement un vote et je vote pareille dit Alice.

'' Ah dans ce cas je vote pour. Dit maya qui s'était rendormie.

'' Archie ? dit-je en souriant.

'' Oui, accepta-t-il en riant.

Je fus peu surprise qui prenne sa comme une farce, car je savais que si Alice était d'accord lui aussi serais automatiquement de son côté, mais je me maîtrisai et poursuivis mon tour de table.

'' Janes ?

Celle-ci hésita en se mordillant ses lèvres parfaite de petite pestes.

'' Oui bien sûr sa sera plus drôle emmerder sexuellement Elizabeth si tu es une des nôtres et je me propose même être la donneuse de venin comme je l'ai dit a Québec.

Je ne doutais bien qu'elle disait sa à cause que j'avais compris sa raison secrète, elle était amoureuse dingue de moi mais se l'avoue pas mais pour elle être la donneuse de venin c'est comme une déclaration d'amour sûrement.

'' Rose ?

'' Non.

Je ne réagis pas et tournai légèrement la tête pour continuer mais elle leva la main.

'' Laisse-moi m'expliquer, plaida-t-elle. Mon vote ne signifie pas que je répugne à t'accepter comme sœur sexuelle. C'est juste que… cela ne soit pas la vie sexuelle que je me serais choisie, et j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un ait pu me l'épargner.

J'opinai lentement, fis signe à Alec qui semblais indécis, je passerais a lui en dernier, je le sautais vers Anna pour se prononcer.

'' C'est oui, tout comme Maya, naturellement. Je vous considère déjà comme un membre de la famille.

'' Merci, murmurai-je en pivotant vers Mei.

J'étais nerveuse, tout à coup, regrettant de pas lui avoir demandé de se prononcer le premier, après tout était un samouraï légendaire et un chef de clan. J'étais certaine que sa voix était celle qui contait le plus, quelque que soit la majorité exprimée. Il ne me regardait pas.

'' Elizabeth, dit-il.

'' Non, gronda cette dernière, mâchoire serrées, lèvres retroussées sur ses dents.

'' C'est la seule solution sensée, insista son père. Tu as décidé de ne pas vivre sans elle, et cela ne me laisse pas le choix.

Elizabeth lâcha ma main, se leva brutalement et sortit à grands pas de la pièce sans cesser de grommeler.

'' Tu a donc deviné ma réponse, Bella, soupira Mei.

'' Merci, marmonnai-je, tournée dans la direction qu'avait prise Elizabeth.

Un fracas assourdissant retentit dans le salon. Je reconnus l'orgue. Je tressaillis.

'' Et le dernier de tous Alec désolé tu semblais être indécise.

'' Euh oui bien sur que oui, sa serais bien que je ne t'attaque plus quand janes me force à perdre le contrôler. En passant je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir attaqué à ton anniversaire. Bon aurais du m'excusée plus tôt gère 1 mois après mais bon la situation ne me permettais pas et tu n'aurais même pas su pourquoi je me suis excusée vu que tu étais amnésique.

Je fus un peu surprise, car je ne savais pas qui pensais comme ça de moi après tout il était celui qui ma blessée a mon anniversaire et qu'il s'excuse après un an de son attaque.

'' C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, m'empressai-je de conclure, émue jusqu'aux larmes. Merci à vous. Merci de vouloir me garder tout comme Maya. Sachez que je ressens exactement la même pour vous tous.

En un instant, Anna fut à mes côtés, m'enlaçant dans bras froids.

'' Très chère Bella, souffla-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai moi aussi allumée elle se laissait faire mais étant prudente quand même. Du coin de l'œil je fis Rosalie qui baissait la tête, et je me rendis compte que mes paroles pouvaient être interprétées de deux manières différentes.

'' Bon, Janie, décrétai-je ensuite, ou souhaites-tu que nous installions pour baiser a cause tu veux sûrement me mordre en orgie ma chérie.

La jeune femme me contempla, les yeux agrandis de plaisir et de terreur.

'' Non ! _Non !_ NON ! Rugit Elizabeth en revenant à fond de train dans la salle à manger son fouet à la main.

Elle se planta devant moi avant que j'aie eu le temps de ciller, me dominant de toute sa taille de comtesse, le visage tordu par la fureur.

'' Tu es une salle folle de nympho ? me hurla-t-elle. As-tu complétement perdu l'esprit de demander sa a ma fille Janes ?

Je reculai, les mains sur les oreilles.

'' Hum… marmonna Alice. Bella ? Je ne pense pas que Janes soit vraiment prête pour ça. Il faut qu'elle se prépare…

'' Elle le veut elle la dit ! Lui lançai-je, en cédant à la colère à mon tour.

'' Je sais, mais… sérieusement, Bella ! Janes n'a aucune idée de la façon de _ne pas_ te tuer en baisant !

'' Elle en est capable. Elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps ! J'ai confiance en elle.

Elizabeth gronda. Sa fille secoua la tête, paniquée.

'' Mei ? Appelai-je.

Elizabeth attrapa mon menton d'une main et me força à le regarder tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait son père de l'autre.

'' Je suis à même de le faire, répondit Mei en l'ignorant. (Quel dommage que je ne puisse voir son expression !) Même si aurais préféré qu'elle soit mourante d'une maladie humaine pour le faire, il n'y aurait aucun risque que je perde le contrôle, mourante ou non.

'' Bien, marmottai-je, le mot déformée par la poigne Elizabeth.

'' Un instant ! S'interposa celle-ci. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'y mettre tout de suite.

'' Et il n'y en a aucune de retarder les choses non plus, contrai-je.

'' Pour ce qui me concerne, j'en vois plusieurs.

'' Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi vielle vache butée ! Crachai-je. Et maintenant, lâche-moi.

Elle me libéra ma figure et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine boudeuse.

'' Dans environs trois heures, railla-t-il, Charlie sera ici, te cherchant. Et il est bien capable de débarquer avec toute une escouade de policier vu qui est chauffeur de limousine.

'' Ce qui ne fait jamais que trois quidams, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils néanmoins.

C'était toujours le plus difficile. Charlie, Renée, Et maintenant, Leah et Seth. Ceux que j'allais perdre, ceux que j'allais blesser. J'aurais aimé être la seule à souffrir mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. En même temps, je leur nuisais plus en restant humaine. Ma proximité soumettait Charlie à des dangers constants. C'était encore plus pire pour Lily, puisque j'attirais leurs ennemis héréditaires sur les terres qu'il se sentait obligé de défendre. Quant à Renée… je ne pouvais même pas risquer une visite sexuelle à ma propre mère, de peur d'entraîner mes mortels problèmes avec moi ! J'étais un aimant sexuel à dangers : j'avais accepté cette fatalité depuis longtemps. J'avais conscience qu'il me fallait prendre soin de moi tout en protégeant mes clients sexuelle, même si cela signifiait ne pas être avec eux. C'était à moi d'être forte pour tous.

'' Dans l'intérêt général, la discrétion s'impose, gronda Elizabeth.

Ses dents étaient toujours serrées, mais elle parlait à son père à présent.

'' Je suggère que nous remettions cette conversation à plus tard, au moins jusqu'à ce que Bella passe son bac et quitte la maison de Charlie.

'' C'est une requête raisonnable, Bella, commenta Mei.

Je songeai à la réaction de Charlie s'il se réveillait pour découvrir mon lit vide. Après tout, ma vie sexuelle ne l'avait pas épargnée ces derniers temps, entre le décès d'Harry la semaine précédente puis ma disparition inexpliquée. Il ne méritait pas ça. Juste un peu plus de temps. La fin de l'année scolaire n'était plus si loin…

'' Je vais y réfléchir, décrétai-je avec une moue.

'' Je te ramène, annonça Elizabeth en se détendant aussitôt. Juste au cas où Charlie se lèverait tôt.

'' Après le bac tu autoriserais janes à le faire ? Lançais-je à Mei.

'' Tu a ma parole on aura juste à dire que tu es comme maya.

'' Comme maya ?

La consternée se levais d'un regard triste, apparemment elle avait un autre secret à me dire.

'' Oui Bella, tu te souviens une maladie a la longue mortelle dit maya mais je me suis toujours protéger a chaque fois que je baisais quelqu'un comme exemple toi ou Charlie.

'' Et quelle maladie déjà.

'' Le sida, c'est mortelle a la longue mais je me protégeais a chaque fois que Charlie me baisais ou tes colin loup garou, même si Leah ma dit que pour les indiens loups le sida était immunisée contre eux. Dit maya avec un certain gène.

'' Donc c'est pour sa que tu voulais devenir un vampire volturi au début pour être débarrassée du sida.

'' Exact, dit maya. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à l'autre avant vous. Même les volturi l'ignorais, même Dimitri mon ex copain ne le savais pas, j'ai dit que était atteint d'une maladie qui me donnais 4 ans à vivre c'est vrai mais pas que était le sida. Alors cette journée la j'ai été me faire un passeport a cause j'ai toujours voulu visitée le canada avant de mourir et Dimitri en fausse compassion pour moi a proposée de visitée en premier lieu la ville de Québec. Et c'est la que ce soir en sortant de hôpital après mes examens que j'ai assistée a la confrontation d' Alice et de Dynes volturi et que Elizabeth ma couvert ma fuite mais que mon don de spider-girl les a tous surpris quand je les ai fuit aussi vers forks. Mais c'est un Sida héréditaire je suis née avec par contre et non pas sexuelle tout ma famille en a souffert et en sont mort, sauf une et c'est Alice. A cause à son époque de son enfermement on croyait que le sida était une maladie mentale mortelle qui provoquait ses prémonitions ou moi avec mon don de fuite qui surprend même les vampires.

Inspirant un bon coup, je souris et me tournai vers Elizabeth.

'' Très bien, tu peux me raccompagner.

Elle obtempéra à toute allure, peut-être pour éviter de donner à son père l'occasion de formuler d'autres promesses a Janes. Comme nous empruntâmes la sortie de derrière, je ne sus pas ce qu'il avait cassé sur son orgue. Ce fut un trajet silencieux. J'étais satisfaite de moi, presque triomphante, effrayée et attristée pour maya aussi, bien que je m'efforce de ne pas penser à cet aspect-là des choses. M'inquiéter de la douleur – physique ou émotionnelle- que je ressentirais ne servait à rien, dont je me l'interdis. Pas tant que ce ne serait pas absolument nécessaire.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, Elizabeth ne ralentit pas. Elle escalada le mur et la fenêtre en un rien de temps, dénoua mes bras de son cou et me posa sur le lit. Je pensais avoir une assez bonne idée de ses cogitations, pourtant elle arriva à me surprendre : au lieu d'être en colère, elle affichait un air calculatrice. Elle fit les cent pas sans mot dire sous mes yeux de plus en plus soupçonneux.

'' Quoi que tu sois en train de comploter, l'avertis-je, ça ne marchera pas.

'' Chut. Je réfléchis.

'' Pff ! Soupirai-je en me laissant aller sur le lit et en tirant la couette sur ma tête.

Je n'entendis aucun bruit, mais soudain elle fut à côté de moi, ôtant la couverture pour me regarder. Elle repoussa une mèche de ma joue.

'' Si ça ne t'embête pas, je préférerais que tu ne caches pas ton visage. Elle m'a marqué plus que je ne suis capable de supporter Janes qui se déguisais en toi pour me torturer moralement… et maintenant… dit-moi quelque chose.

'' Quoi ?

'' Si tu pouvais avoir ce que tu désires plus au monde, N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

'' Être comme toi.

'' Je te parle de quelque chose que tu n'as déjà, s'impatienta-t-elle.

Ne sachant trop ou elle voulait en venir, je préparai soigneusement ma réponse. J'en trouvai une qui était à la fois vraie et impossible sans doute.

'' Je voudrais que… ce ne soit pas à Mei de s'en charger. Si tu aurais pu être un pure vampire j'aurais voulu que tu me transformes, mais vu que tu ne le peux pas je voudrais vraiment que sa sois Janes qui le fasse en orgie. Vu que apparemment Alice aurais déjà a faire Maya.

Étonnamment, elle ne broncha pas, resta pensif.

'' Quel prix serais-tu prête à payer ma fille pour ça ? Finit-elle par demander, me désarçonnant complétement.

'' N'importe lequel ! M'exclamai-je sans réfléchir.

'' Cinq ans ? suggéra-t-elle en plissant la bouche.

Je fus partagée entre le dépit et l'horreur.

'' Tu as dit n'importe lequel, me rappela-t-elle.

'' Oui, mais… tu profiteras de ce délai pour trouver une façon de forcée Janes à s'esquiver. Il faut que je batte le fer tant qu'il est chaud salle pute. Et puis, être humain est trop dangereux pour moi et Maya en tout cas. Alors, tout sauf ça.

'' Trois ans ? Contra-t-elle en plissant le front.

'' Non !

'' Ce sacrifice ne vaut donc rien à tes yeux ?

À quel point avais-je envie de devenir vampire comme Janes ? Tout bien considéré, mieux valait bluffer et ne pas lui montrer combien c'était important. Ça me laisserait une marge de manœuvre.

'' Six mois ?

'' Tu peux faire mieux ! Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

'' Un an, alors, je n'irais pas plus loin.

'' Deux.

'' Pas question. Dix-neuf ans, je devrais le supporter, mais il est exclu que j'approche des vingt. Si tu dois rester une gouine nympho et adolescente toute ta vie, alors moi aussi enfin façon de parler.

'' Très bien, admit-elle au bout d'un minute de réflexion. Oublions les délais. Si tu veux que Janes s'en charge de… alors, j'émets une condition.

''Laquelle ?

Ses yeux étaient très prudents quand elle répondit et elle s'exprima avec une lenteur délibérée.

'' Tu cesse la prostitution pour me marier d'abord. Je n'ai rien du fait que tu fasses des porno avec nous, mais que tu te prostitue pour les autres humain sa me dérange beaucoup a cause si on te transforme tu le pourras plus le faire avec aucun humain a moins que tu veux les tuer en repas a la volturi.

Je la contemplai, attendant des explications. Rien ne vint.

'' O.K., soupirai-je, suis-je censée rire ?

Elle grognait vexée.

'' Sale garce tu oses m'offensées la comtesse sanglante, Bella, bougonna-t-elle. Je te demande ta main, et toi, tu prends ça pour une plaisanterie.

'' Sois sérieuse, comtesse.

'' Je le suis à cent pour cent, protesta-t-elle en me vrillant d'un regard effectivement dénué d'humour.

'' Arrête tes âneries médiéval ! Objectai-je en sentant la panique monter. Je n'ai que dix-huit ans.

'' Et moi 467 ans. Il est temps que je me range des servantes.

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre obscure, tâchant de contenir mon angoisse avant qu'elle me trahisse.

''Écoute, repris-je, le mariage avec une star de porno n'est pas franchement en tête de liste de mes priorités. Pour Charlie et Renée, ça à été une expérience plutôt fatale.

'' Très intéressant, cet adjectif.

'' Tu m'as comprise.

'' Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de t'engager a cause tes une prostituée ! s'écria-t-elle avec des accents incrédules.

Je compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait par-là.

'' Ce n'est pas cas, esquivai-je. J'ai… c'est Renée, qui m'inquiète. Elle a des préjugés plutôt ancrée sur ce qui est du mariage avec des actrices pornos avant la trentaine.

'' Elle préférerait que tu sois damnées à jamais plutôt que tu te maries, c'est ça ? Ricana-t-elle peinée et sans joie.

'' Je ne rigole pas.

'' Bella, comment peux-tu comparer le degré d'engagement qu'impliquerait un mariage avec moi à la perte de ton âme ? Si tu n'as pas le courage de m'épouser alors que je suis la comtesse sanglante, alors.

'' Très bien, l'interrompis-je. Et je l'avais ce cran ? Si je te demandais de m'emmener à Las Vegas, lieu très familier pour moi évidement, sur-le-champ, deviendrais-je pour autant vampire dans les trois jours ?

Elle sourit, et ses dents éclatantes étincelèrent dans la pénombre.

'' Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle en ne marchant pas dans mon coup de bluff. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher la voiture.

'' Nom d'une pipe ! Marmonnai-je. D'Accord, je te donne dix-huit mois.

'' Non, salle pute tu mon offensée, alors je tiens à ma condition.

'' Dans ce cas, je violerais ta fille pour s'y coller après mon bac.

'' Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ! Amuse toi bien avec ma fille elle adore se faire violer par des humaine.

Elle haussa les épaules et me gratifia d'un sourire absolument angélique.

'' Tu es impossible ! Grommelais-je. Wikipédia avais raison tu es une abominable tueuse en série de femme.

'' C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi a une abominable ex-tueuse en série de femme.

Je grognai. Elle se pencha sur moi, et ses yeux affamés de comtesse de nuit se firent lave, réduisant en cendre ma détermination et elle me m'embrassait le ventre pour descendre vers ma chatte.

'' Si il faut que tu hurle oui je le veux je vais te le faire hurler mon oui je le veux alors, _s'il te plaît, Bella ?_ Chuchota-t-elle.

Un instant, j'oubliai de respirer, elle savait que si elle me mangeait la chatte a nouveau je ne pourrais pas lui résister a lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre.

'' Aurais-tu mieux accueilli ma demande si j'avais eu le temps d'acheter une bague ?

'' Non ! Pas de ça ne t'approche pas de ma chatte salle garce affamée ! Criai-je presque.

'' C'est malin ! Tu as réveillé Charlie !

'' Houp ! L'orgie est finie alors.

Il faut que je me sauve.

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, et elle me scruta un instant.

'' Serait-ce infantile de ma part si je me cachais dans le placard ?

'' Bien sûr que non, chuchotai-je. Reste. Je t'en supplie.

Elle sourit et s'évanouit. Furieuse, je guettai dans le noir l'instant ou Charlie débarquerait pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elizabeth savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et j'étais prête à parier que sa feinte surprise participait du stratagème. Certes, il me restait l'option Mei. Sauf que, maintenant que j'avais une chance qu'Elizabeth laisse Janes procède en personne à ma transformation en orgie, j'en avais terriblement envie de faire plaisir à Janes. Quelle salope de tricheuse ! On entrebâilla ma porte.

'' Bonjour, papa.

'' Oh, salut Bella, répondit-il, gêné. Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée.

'' Si. J'attendais justement que tu te lèves pour prendre une douche en baisant avec toi.

Je sautai du lit.

'' Une seconde ! lança-t-elle an allumant.

Je clignai des yeux, aveuglée, en évitant de regarder le placard.

'' Parlons un peu, d'abord, enchaîna-t-il.

J'eus du mal à ne pas grimacer. J'avais oublié de demander une excuse à Alice.

'' Tu es dans de sales draps, poursuivit-il. J'imagine que tu le sais ?

'' Oui.

'' Ces trois derniers jours, j'ai failli devenir dingue. Je suis rentrée de l'enterrement d'Harry pour m'apercevoir que toi et Maya n'était plus là. Leah n'a rien pu me dire, sinon que tu étais partie avec Alice Hua et Janes Hua, et qu'elle pensait que maya et toi avais des ennuis. Tu n'as pas laissé de numéro ou te joindre, j'ignorais ou tu étais et quand- ou si- tu reviendrais. Es-tu la moindre idée de…

Il s'interrompit, respira profondément.

'' Donne-moi une seule raison valable pour que je ne t'expédie pas immédiatement à Jacksonville, termina-t-il.

Je fulminais. Ainsi, il cherchait à m'intimider par des menaces ? À ce jeu-là, nous serions deux. Je me rassis et m'enveloppai dans la couette comme si j'avais froid.

'' De toute façon, je n'irais pas si tu ne veux pas que je te dénonce pour proxénète au FBI, répliquai-je.

'' Dis donc, jeune fille.

'' Écoute, papa. J'endosse entièrement la responsabilité de mes actes, et tu as le droit de me punir sexuellement autant de temps que tu voudras. Je ferai le ménage, la lessive et la vaisselle entièrement nue jusqu'à ce que tu estimes que j'ai appris ma leçon. Et tu es sans doute en droit de me jeter dehors comme une traînée… pour autant, ne compte pas sur moi pour aller faire des tournages en Floride.

Il devint écarlate et eut besoin de quelques bonne inspirations avant de répondre.

'' Daignerais-tu m'expliquer ou tu était passée ?

Zut !

'' Alice eu… une urgence et avais besoin de moi et de maya. Elizabeth était dans des problèmes sexuelle grave et je devais la sortir de la.

Il souleva les sourcils, très impressionné par ma brillante défense.

'' Pff ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire papa. Pour l'essentiel, ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Machin a dit, truc a dit, et tout s'est emballée.

Pas un mot.

'' Bon. Figure-toi qu'Alice a raconté à Rosalie que j'avais sautée de la falaise…

Je me débattais pour trouver quelque chose qui fût aussi près que possible de la vérité, histoire que mon inaptitude totale à mentir de manière convaincante ne sape pas l'excuse que j'allais inventer. Mais, avant que j'aie eu le temps de poursuivre, je compris, à l'allure de Charlie, qu'il n'était pas au courant de cet exploit. Flûte de flûte allais manger une sacrée raclée sexuelle pour sa ! Comme si je n'avais déjà pas suffisamment d'ennuis.

'' Euh… J'ai dû oublier de t'en parler, m'étranglais-je. Ce n'était rien. On s'amusait seulement, avec Lily et Seth et maya à se faire des défis sexuelle ou vérité… bref, Rosalie a vendu la mèche à Elizabeth, elle a été bouleversé. Sans le faire exprès, elle a laissé entendre que j'avais essayée de me suicider a cause que en avais assez être amnésique rétrograde, une bêtise de ce genre. Comme elle ne répondait pas au téléphone, Alice et Janes m'ont emmenée en… New-York. De façon à ce que je ne puisse m'expliquer à vive voix avec elle et lui montrée qu'avais retrouvée la mémoire pour la ramener ici chez sa famille.

Je croisai les doigts pour que la révélation involontaire du faire que je ne sois plus amnésique fait qui oublie que mon plongeon soit oubliée. Il s'était figé.

'' Est-tu en train de m'annoncer que tu as tenté de te tuer pour retrouver la mémoire Bella ?

'' Non, bien sûr que non ! Rien d'aussi dramatique. C'était pour se marrer, avec Leah. En plongeant des falaises. Les gars de La Push le font tout le temps.

Le visage de Charlie passa du froid polaire à une fureur incandescente.

'' Pourquoi cette inquiétude envers Elizabeth Hua ? Aboya-t-elle. Tu la laissée tomber comme une vielle chaussette, sans…

'' Un autre malentendu, à la fois causée par Janes qui ma hypnotisée pour lui faire une mauvaise farce et en devenant réellement amnésique en fonçant sans le faire express dans un arbre.

'' Elle est de retour, alors ? S'empourpra-t-il.

'' Je ne sais pas trop quels sont leurs plans. Elle me _semble_ qu'ils ont tous décidé de revenir ici.

Une veine battait sur son front.

'' Je t'interdis de l'approcher, Bella, compris ? C'est une grande garce. Elle ne te mérite pas. Je ne lui permettrai pas de te démolir la mémoire une deuxième fois. Fausse amnésie ou pas.

'' Très bien, rétorquai-je sèchement.

'' Ah ! marmonna-t-il en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je pensais que tu serais plus réticente.

'' Et tu as raison, répliquai-je en le toisant. Puisque c'est comme ça, je déménagerai en te dénonçant pour viole d'enfant bien sûr.

Je crus que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Le pourpre de son visage passa au mauve, je craignis pour sa santé, et ma résolution vacilla. Après tout, il n'était pas plus jeune qu'Harry et il ne m'a jamais vraiment forcée à coucher avec lui-même s'il était proxénète.

'' Écoute, papa, je n'ai pas envie de m'installer ailleurs, tempérai-je. Je t'adore coucher avec toi en porno c'est génial. Et je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Tu vas juste devoir te calmer envers Elizabeth si tu souhaites que je reste ta pute privée. La question est donc : veux-tu que je vive et te baise toujours avec toi ?

'' Tu es si injuste, Bella. Tu sais bien que je ne tes jamais forcée à me baiser en proxénète. Tu sais bien ce que je veux.

'' Alors, sois sympa avec Elizabeth, parce qu'elle sera là ou je serai pour baiser.

J'avais assené cela comme une conviction rare- ma révélation fonctionnait toujours.

'' Tant que sa reste purement professionnelle sur mon toit ! Tonna Charlie.

'' Je n'ai pas l'intention de te poser d'autres ultimatums sexuelle cette nuit… enfin, ce matin. Réfléchis-y seulement pendant quelques jours a te sautée comme punition, d'accord ? Mais n'oublie pas qu'Elizabeth et moi, c'est à prendre ou a laisser. Et sa ne me dérange pas vraiment qu'elle te paie pour me sautée non plus si c'est sa que tu veux pour nous punir.

'' Bella…

'' Penses-y, insistai-je, et en attendant, vient tu me rejoindre dans la douche, j'ai vraiment mérite avoir une punition sexuelle avec toi.

Violet de fureur, il ne protesta pas plus avant cependant et je le rejoins pour baiser sous la douche comme punition d'un père et sa fille. Après l'avoir satisfait sous le jet, je l'entendis descendre l'escalier comme un éléphant, je me lavais pour enlever le surplus et en revenant, Elizabeth était déjà installée dans le rocking-chair, comme s'il y avait été assis depuis le début de la conversation.

'' Désolée, murmurai-je.

'' Sa frustration sexuelle contre moi est légitime, chuchota-t-elle. S'il te plait, ne te brouille pas avec lui au lit à cause de moi.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, soufflai-je en rassemblant les affaires dont j'avais besoin pour me laver et des vêtements propres. Je ferais ce qu'il faut, sans pousser le bouchon. À moins que tu sois en train de suggérer que je n'ai nul endroit ou aller pour baiser ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, l'air faussement alarmée.

'' Tu serais prête à vivre dans une maison pleine de vampire violeur qui adore la pornographie.

'' C'est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr pour une nympho dans mon genre. De plus, ajoutai-je en riant, si Charlie me jette dehors, le délai du bac n'aura plus lieu d'être.

Sa mâchoire se serra.

'' Toujours aussi avide de tomber dans la damnation sexuelle, hein ?

'' Tu sais que tu ne crois pas a ces histoires.

'' Vraiment ?

'' Non.

Furibond, elle me vrilla du regard, mais je repris la parole la première.

'' Si tu pensais avoir perdu ton âme, alors à Québec, tu aurais immédiatement saisi ce qui se passait au lieu de t'imaginer que nous étions morts tout les deux comme Hamlet et Ophélie. Ce qui ne s'est pas produit, puis tu as marmonnée à la fin de : be not to be : « Mei avait raison ». Tu n'as pas renoncé à tout espoir et c'est pour sa que tu baisais 2 heure a chaque acte ! Tu fessais exprès de retardé le troisième pour nous aider à te retenir conclus-je, triomphante.

Pour une fois, je lui avais coupé la chique.

'' Alors, enchaînai-je, continuons d'espérer ensemble. Même si à n'a pas beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Si tu reste, je n'ai pas besoin de paradis.

Lentement, elle se leva et vint prendre mon visage entre ses paumes, me forçant à plonger dans ses prunelles.

'' À jamais, jura-t-elle, un peu chancelant.

'' Je n'en demande pas plus.

Sur ce, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser mes lèvres humide de semence de mon père sur les siennes.


	26. Chapter 25

Épilogue : Le traitée sur les mourant.

Notre situation sexuelle redevint presque normale – la bonne normalité sexuelle, celle d'avant ma période Poupée Zombi sexuelle – en moins de temps que je l'aurais cru possible. L'hôpital accueillit Mei Hua à bras ouverts sans même avoir la décence de dissimuler sa joie en apprenant qu'Anna avait trouvé la chine, assez peu à son goût. À cause de l'examen de maths que j'avais raté pendant mon séjour à l'étranger, je me retrouvai en moins bonne place pour réussir mon bac que j'ai du a nouveau couchée avec le vieux prof pervers pour pas que je coule mon année. Je me retrouvais malgré tout en moins bonne place pour réussir mon bac qu'Elizabeth ou Alice. Soudain, l'entrée en fac se classa parmi les priorités (elle constituait toujours le plan B, au cas où l'offre de Janes et Elizabeth me détournerait de la solution post-bac de Mei hua). Les dates limites de nombreux dossier de candidature étaient dépassées, mais Elizabeth dénichait chaque jour de nouveaux formulaires à me faire remplir. Elle-même avait déjà terminé Harvard, si bien qu'elle se moquait que nous terminions tous les deux à la modeste fac publique locale l'année suivante, du fait de ma tendance à remettre l'urgent au lendemain.

Charlie s'était résignée d'adressée la parole que en garde proxénète d'entrée et de lui faire payer chaque visite sexuelle de ma part. Cette dernière avait quand même l'autorisation d'entrée chez nous si elle payait sa séances- uniquement pendant les heures de séances sexuelle auxquelles j'avais le droit. Quand à ce que je sorte faire les trottoirs hors de la maison, c'était hors de question. Le lycée et le bordel étaient les seules exceptions à cet interdit, et les murs jaune pâles de la salle de classe avait fini par devenir très attrayant quand je baisais mes client a mes yeux. Certes, ma voisine de pupitre y était pour quelque chose. Elizabeth avait repris son cursus scolaire comme Janes, si bien qu'elle assistait à tous mes cours tout les deux, et parfois se disputais la place a mes coté avec des course du gère : le premier arrivée baise Bella dans sa voiture ce soir. Vu mon comportement après le départ supposé des Hua pour la chine, personne n'avait eu le courage de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Y compris Mike, mon patron, pourtant toujours avide de l'opportunité. Avec le retour d'Elizabeth, ce fut presque comme si les huit derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un pénible cauchemar.

Par contre pas complétement. Pour commencer, il y avait mon confinement sexuel à la maison. Et puis, avant l'automne, je n'avais pas eu comme cliente ma Lily la Harpie clairewater, qui, de se fait, ne m'avait pas manqué. Je n'avais pas le droit de me rendre à La Push, et Lily ne daignait pas se montrer chez nous. Elle refusait même de répondre à mes coups de fil.

Je passais ces derniers le soir surtout, après qu'Elizabeth aille été flanqué dehors après séances de baise minuté, à neuf heures tapante, par mon proxénètes de Charlie qui ne rigolait pas, et avant qu'elle revienne en douce par la fenêtre quand mon père dormait du sommeil du juste et parfois avec des somnifère que je mets parfois dans sa bière moi même. Je profitais de ces instants pour l'appeler – en vain-, parce que j'avais remarqué la tête que faisait Elizabeth et Janes quand j'avais le malheur de mentionner ma Harpie : Désapprobatrice pour Janes et Circonspecte pour elle... voire parfois furieuse. Cela tenait à ses préjugés sexuels envers les Loup-garou, aussi réciproques que ceux de Lily à l'encontre des « buveurs de sang producteur de porno ». Au moins, Elizabeth ne s'épanchait seulement sur Lily de ses termes méprisant mais si par contre je parlais de son frère, elle ne semblait pas vouloir en dire sur lui seulement sur Lily.

Du coup, j'avais cessé peu à peu de prononcer le nom de Lily.

Avec la présence d'Elizabeth, il m'était difficile de ruminer des idées déplaisantes. Même celle de ma cliente perdue, à cette heure, devait être malheureuse comme les pierres à baiser son frère, par ma faute. Quand je songeais a elle, je me sentais coupable de ne pas penser plus souvent à l'autre. J'étais à nouveau branchée en mode conte de fées. La princesse Sanglante était revenue, le sortilège de mon amnésie avait été brisé par ma vilaine sorcière Janes. Je ne savais trop que faire des derniers personnages. Qu'en était-il de leur tout et bien qui fini bien personnel. Les semaines passaient, et Leah continuait à ne pas prendre mes appels téléphoniques, ce qui finit par devenir un souci permanent. Tel un robinet fuyant sur le sommet de mon crâne, impossible à l'ignorer. Ploc, ploc, ploc – Lily Lily, Lily. Bref, j'avais beau éviter de mentionner son prénom, ma frustration sexuelle et mon anxiété débordaient parfois.

'' C'est tout bonnement mal élevé! M'emportai-je un samedi après-midi ou Elizabeth était venu avec Janes me chercher au travail. Insultant, ni plus ni moins!

La colère était plus supportable que les remords. Je variais mes stratégies dans l'espoir d'obtenir une attitude différente. Cette fois, j'avais fait la gaffe de téléphone du bordel. Malheureusement, je n'était tombée que sur la vielle pique de Sue Clairewater qui contrairement a son défunt mari me détestais justement a cause était une prostituée.

'' Sue a dit qu'elle ne parlait pas à la pute au téléphone d'un bordel! Fulminais-je en scrutant la pluie par la fenêtre passagère. Elle était la, j'ai entendu son rire au loin, mais elle ne s'est pas donné la peine de faire trois pas pour prendre l'appareil a sa putain de mère qui fessais pareille dans sa jeunesse vu qu'elle a été élevée dans une maison close indienne. Bon j'avoue que ce n'est pas fort d'appelez du bordel a chez elle, et que par Habitude Sue adore me mettre en boule a cause que je suis une prostituée, mais au moins, ça reste une façon correcte de gérer les choses. Je te parie que Billy aussi doit me hait lui aussi. C'est vraiment injuste!

'' Pas toi, Bella, répondit doucement Janes. Personne ne te déteste sauf Sue clairewater.

'' Dans ce cas, c'est drôlement bien imitée de sa part, marmonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Simple bouderie – le trou béant avait disparu, je me rappelai à peine avoir eu cette impression de vide.

'' Leah est au courant de notre retour, et je suis certaines qu'elle en a déduit que j'étais avec toi. Or, elle ne s'approchera pas de moi. Son hostilité est trop profondément enracinée, surtout depuis qu'on a transformée en vampire Maya, même si Mei a pris soin d'envoyée un rapport médical véridique a Billy pour avoir son autorisation vu qu'elle était quand même considéré mourante pour les humains.

'' C'est idiot. Elle sait très bien que vous n'utiliser la transformation que sur les mourantes.

'' Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas garder ses distances.

Je fixai le pare-brise, n'y distinguai que le visage de Leah, son masque de harpie, renfrognée et jalouse.

'' Bella, reprit Elizabeth, nous sommes ce que nous sommes. J'arrive à me contrôler, je dois que ce soit son cas vu que tu ma dit que pour elle n'était pas la colère qui lui fessais ses transformation contrairement a son frère, mais la simple et pure jalousie. Je doute que ce soit son cas. Elle est très jeune. Une rencontre sexuelle aurait toutes les chances de tourner au Pugilat, et je ne suis pas certain que je saurais l'arrêter avant de la... t... avant de lui faire du mal. Ça te rendrait malheureuse, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

Me revinrent les paroles que Leah avaient prononcées au sujet d'Alice et Janes dans la cuisine, de sa voix feutrée. '' Je ne suis pas sur que ma jalousie est assez équilibrée pour la supporter en orgie... tu n'apprécierais pas que je les tue.'' Pourtant, elle était parvenue gérer ses instincts quand Alice lui avais dit qu'elle était en couple, cette fois-là.

'' Elizabeth Balthory, chuchotai-je, étais-tu sur le point de dire '' La tuer''?

Elle se détourna pour contempler la pluie. Elle détestait se faire appelez par son nom complet de comtesse sanglante. Le feu passa au rouge (je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous nous étions arrêtés), et je repartis, très lentement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

''' Je m'efforcerais... vraiment... de me retenir, même si j'avouerais que sa me plairais bien de pouvoir la torturer aussi en orgie... sérieusement je serais même pour l'invitée avec toi même a la villa si il y a pas ma famille avec nous... finit-t-elle par répondre.

Je la dévisageai, bouche bée, mais elle continuait à regarder droit devant elle. Soudain, je me souvins de ce qui était arrivé à Pâris quand Roméo était revenu. Les indications scéniques étaient simples : ils se battent. Paris meurt.

Mais c'était ridicule. Impensable. Je respirai profondément.

'' Crois-moi, déclarai-je, vous n'êtes pas près de vos bagarrer pour mon cul, alors inutile de s'inquiéter. Bon, Charlie surveille la pendule, alors mieux vaudrait que tu me ramènes au bercail avant que je m'attire de nouveaux ennuis pour être rentrée en retard.

Je lui adressai un pauvre sourire. Chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur ce visage, sur sa perfection inimaginable, mon cœur se mettait à cogner fort, saint, très présent, dans ma poitrine. Là, les battements prirent une course plus rapide que celle de l'amour. Sa figure de statue arborait une expression que je ne connaissais que trop.

'' Trop tard, Bella, murmura-t-elle. Tu as déjà de nouveau ennuis sexuelle.

Je me rapproche de elle, agrippai son bras et suivis son regard. J'ignore a ce quoi je m'attendais, peut-être a Chelsea volturi plantée au beau milieu de la rue, ses cheveux rouges ébouriffées par le vent, ou à une ranger de grand manteaux sombre, voire à une meute furibonde de loup-garou pervers. Je ne vis rien de tout cela.

'' Quoi? Que se passe-t-il?

Elle et Janes inspira un grand coup.

'' C'est Charlie... mon père? Pialai-je.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sur moi, et son calme relatif dispersa un peu ma panique.

'' Charlie... ne va sans doute pas te donner un coup de tasser gun, mais il y songe sérieusement, annonça-t-elle.

Elle se remit à avancer, dépassa la maison et se rangea à la lisière des bois.

'' Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Je l'imitai et remarquai alors ce qui était garé près de la limousine. Luisante, d'un rouge pétant, repérable à des kilomètre à la ronde – ma moto qui paradait dans l'allée. Si Charlie avais envie de me frappe et électrocutée avec sa machette de chauffeur et un taser gun, il n'y avait que deux personne pour avoir commis cette trahison.

'' Non! M'écriai-je. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Lily m'a-t-elle fait ce coup là?

Pareille duplicité me laissait pantoise. J'avais eu confiance en ma harpie, je lui avais instinctivement confié le moindre de mes secrets. Elle était censé être mon havre de paix sexuelle, celle sur lequel je pouvais compter, Certes, nos relations clientèle n'étaient pas au beau fixa en ce moment, mais je n'avais pas songé que les bases de notre complicité avaient changé à ce point-là. Je les avais même croître intangibles! De quoi m'étais-je rendu coupable pour mériter ça? Charlie allait être furieux. Pire, il allait être blessé et soucieux. N'avait-il pas déjà assez à encaisser? Je n'aurais jamais envisagée que Lily pût être aussi vil, aussi méchante avec moi sa sœur sexuelle. Certes elle pouvait être méchante avec Jacob mais pas moi. Les larmes jaillirent, brûlantes. Elles n'étaient pas dues à la tristesse, cependant. J'avais été trahie, et j'étais soudain tellement en colère que ma tête donnait l'impression de vouloir exploser.

'' Elle et encore là la maudite garce?

'' Oui, elle nous attend.

Du menton, Elizabeth indiqua le sentier étroit qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Bondissant de la voiture, je me ruai vers les troncs, les poings serrés, prête à assener les premiers coups à cette poufiaces. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Elizabeth fut toujours plus prompte que moi? Elle m'attrapa par la taille avant que j'aie eu le temps de rejoindre le chemin.

'' Lâche-moi! Braillai-je. Je vais la massacrer cette saloppe! La salle harpie de merde.

'' Charlie risque de t'entendre, m'avertit Elizabeth. Et une fois qu'il t'aura fait rentrer de la maison, il est capable de t'y bouclier en murant la porte.

Je ne pus me retenir de regarder vers chez nous, ne vis que cette moto rouge éclatant. Vis rouge. Le sang battait les temps.

'' Laisse moi violer pour son compte cette salle Harpie, ensuite je gérerai Charlie.

Je ruai pour me libérer- sans résultat.

'' C'est pour moi et Janes, que Leah Clairewater souhaite rencontrer. C'est pourquoi on est encore ici.

Ça m'arrêta net. Coupa mes instincts meurtriers de violeuse. Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps. _Ils se battent Pâris meurt._ J'étais furieuse, pas au point de désirer cela toutefois.

'' Pour discuter? Demandai-je.

'' Plus ou moins.

'' Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins?

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Janes en caressant mes cheveux. Elle n'est pas venu se bagarrer sinon Elizabeth aurais pas laissé son fouet dans la voiture. Plutôt en qualité de... porte-parole de la meute maudite.

'' Oh!

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la maison, puis, resserrant sa prise autour de mon bras, m'entraîna sous le couvert des arbres.

'' Dépêchons-nous. Charlie s'impatiente.

Nous n'eûmes pas à aller très loin, Lily nous attendait à quelques pas de là, vautré sur un tronc moussu, les trais dures et fermés, comme je m'en étais doutée. Elle me regarda d'abord, puis Elizabeth et Janes. Bien planté sur ses pieds, légèrement en avant, ses mains tremblantes serrées en deux poings. Elle paraissait avoir grandi par rapport à notre dernière entrevue sexuelle. Bizarrement, incroyablement, elle continuait à pousser. S'il s'était approché d'Elizabeth, elle l'aurait dominé.

Mais cette dernière s'était arrêtée aussitôt qu'elle l'avait vu, ménageant un espace assez large entre elle et nous et s'arrangeant pour se placer devant moi. Je me penchai sur le côté pour fusiller Lily du regard. J'avais cru que son expression cynique et amère me rendrait d'autant plus rageuse. Au lieu de quoi, elle me rappela notre dernière rencontre, quand elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ma colère vacilla, s'évanouit. Cela faisait si longtemps. Que nous dussions nous retrouver dans ces conditions m'emplissait de tristesse.

'' Bella, me salua-t-elle ne hochant la tête sans perdre de vue Elizabeth et Janes.

'' Pourquoi? Chuchotai-je en essayant de surnommée la boule qui m'obstruait la gorge. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Lily?

Le rictus disparut, mais l'expression figée subsista.

'' C'est pour ton bien, rétorqua-t-elle.

'' Pardon Salle poufiace? Tu tiens donc à ce que Charlie me sorte son taser gun en orgie sexuelle pour me punir? Ou préfères-tu qu'il ait une attaque comme ton père Harry? Quelle que soit ta rage sexuelle de salle harpie à mon encontre, tu n'avais pas le droit de _lui_ infliger ça.

Elle tressaillit, fronça les sourcils, ne répondit pas.

'' Elle n'a cherché à blesser personne, elle voulait juste que tu sois confinée à la maison pour passer moins de temps avec nous, murmura Elizabeth, expliquant les pensée de Lily se refusait à formuler.

Mon ancienne fuckfriend la toisa avec haine.

'' Non d'un chien, Lily! Je suis déjà punie. Pourquoi penses-tu que je n'ai pas débarqué à la Push pour ta battre a coup de batte de base-ball toi et ta mère afin de vous botté le cul pour t'apprendre à esquiver mes appels téléphoniques?

'' C'était pour ça? Semblait-t-elle s'étonner avant de serrer les dents comme s'il elle regrettait d'avoir dévoilé quelque chose.

'' Elle pensait à tort que on t'empêchait d'y aller, pas Charlie, intervint une nouvelle fois Elizabeth.

'' Arrête sa balthory! Aboya Leah.

Elizabeth ne releva pas. Leah vacilla sur ses James, puis se ressaisit avec difficulté.

'' Bella n'a pas exagéré quand elle a évoqué tes... aptitudes même si elle était encore amnésique de ton nom, gronda-t-elle. Tu dois donc avoir déjà deviné pourquoi je suis ici.

'' Oui, mais avant que tu commences, je tiens à te dire quelque chose Leah.

Leah attendit, serrant et desserrant les poings, tâchant de contrôler les frissons qui le secouaient.

'' Merci, reprit Elizabeth, je ne te remercierai jamais assez, continua-t-elle avec des accents d'une sincérité indéniable. Je te serai redevable pour le reste de... mon existence.

L'autre la contempla sans comprendre, figé par la surprise. Elle échangea un coup d'œil avec moi, sauf que j'étais aussi ébahie qu'elle.

'' Tu as maintenue Bella en vie toi et ton frère et sa sexualités aussi, précisa Elizabeth, quand moi, elle m'avait... désertée par la force.

'' Elizabeth..., commença-je.

Elle m'interrompit en levant la main.

'' Mon frère et moi nous l'avons pas fait pour toi, riposta Leah qui avait compris, maintenant.

'' Je sais. Cela ne réduit en rien la gratitude que j'éprouve. Je voulais que tu saches. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que j'aie le pouvoir de...

Leah souleva un sourcil.

'' Cela ne dépend pas de moi, répondit Elizabeth, qui avait lu dans ses pensées.

'' De qui, alors?

'' D'elle. (Elle me regarda.) J'apprends vite, Leah Clairewater, et je ne répète jamais mes erreurs. Je suis ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ordonne de m'en aller.

Un instant, je me perdis dans ses prunelles mordorées. S'il m'était difficile de saisir les parties non formulées de la conversation, il était clair que Leah ne tenait qu'à une chose – le départ d'Elizabeth dans mon lit de prostituée.

'' Jamais! Murmurai-je, toujours hypnotisée par ce dernier.

Leah fit mine de vomir. Je m'arrachai à ma contemplation pour la toiser.

'' Tu voulais autre chose, Lily? Tu m'as fourrée dans de sales draps, mission accomplie. Charlie pourra toujours essayer de m'expédier dans la légion étrangère cela ne m'empêchera pas de rester près d'Elizabeth. Contre ça, personne ne peut rien. Alors, autre chose?

'' Je souhaite juste rappeler quelques closes acceptable de la meute maudite et de leur traitée a tes copine buveuse de sang. Si cet accord n'existait pas, ou que on n'aurait pas reçu les documents médical de Maya, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à l'égorgée sur le-champs, précisa-t-elle.

'' Quelles clauses sur maya? Demandai-je.

'' Nous n'avons pas oublié, c'est pour sa que on a envoyée les rapports a Billy directement et pas a vous clairewater. Vu que c'est Billy et non vous qui dirige le conseil des anciens.

C'est à moi que répondit Leah.

'' Le traitée des maudit est clair. Si l'un d'eux mord un humain, en pleine santé et non mourant, la trêve est rompue. Et je précise bien : mordre. Ne pas tuer. Maya a passée a cause qu'elle était mourant du sida et ne lui restais que 4 ans à vivre selon le conseil mais toi Bella tu n'es pas éligible à ça.

Elle daigna enfin poser son regard glacial sur moi. Elle ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour saisir le distinguo, et mon visage devint aussi froid que le sien.

'' Cela ne te concerne en rien, rageai-je.

'' Un peu que...

Soudain, elle s'étrangla de jalousie et de fureur. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que mes mots déclenchent une réaction aussi violente. En dépit de l'avertissement quelle avait pour mission de délivrer, elle n'avait pas dû savoir. Pour elle, nous prévenir était une mesure de précaution. Or, elle découvrait que j'avais déjà arrêté ma décision de devenir un membre de la famille Hua. Elle était secoué par des convulsions, ou tout comme. Elle serra les paupières et, appuyant ses poings contre ses tempes, se plia en deux pour tenter de maîtriser ses spasmes de jalousie. Son visage avait pris une teinte d'un vert jaunâtre malgré sa peau cuivrée.

'' Lily? M'inquiétai-je. Ça va?

J'avançai d'un demi-pas vers elle, mais Elizabeth et Janes me plaça derrière eux.

'' Attention! Elle ne se contrôle plus.

Pourtant, Leah était déjà redevenue elle-même, et seul ses bras tremblaient à présent. C'est empli d'une haine absolue qu'elle fixa Elizabeth et Janes.

'' Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal! Cracha-t-elle dédaigneuse.

Ni Elizabeth ni Janes ne fûmes dupes de l'accusation sous-adjacente de cette phrase. Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres d'Elizabeth, et, d'instinct, Leah se mit presque en garde.

'' Bella! Rentre à la maison tout de suite!

Les rugissements de Charlie, nous parvinrent de la route de la route, et nous nous figeâmes, écoutant le silence qui suivit, et que je fus la première à rompre.

'' Flûte! Marmonnai-je.

L'expression furieuse de Leah se dissipa.

'' Je suis désolé pour le coup de ma mère et pour sa aussi, grommelât-elle. Il fallait que j'agisse. Que j'essaie.

'' Merci beaucoup et va te faire foutre avec ta meutes maudite.

Les trémolos de ma voix gâchèrent le sarcasme que j'avais voulu mettre dans ma réponse insultante. Je commençai à m'éloigner sur le sentier, m'attendant à moitié à ce que Charlie déboule à travers les fougères, tel un taureau enragé. Avec moi dans le rôle du drapeau rouge.

'' Juste une dernière chose, me dit Elizabeth avant de s'adresser à Leah. Nous avons parlé a leur chef mais est-ce que vous avec vus récemment vu une trace de Dimitri ou ce qui étonnerais dynes, sur notre territoire. Et vous?

'' La dernière fois, c'est quand Bella était partie a Québec vu qui vous ont rejoint sûrement, vu que vous l'aviez vu non? Lui renseigna Leah, bien qu'il eût pu s'en dispenser, puisque Elizabeth était capable de lire en elle. Nous lui avons laissé croire qu'il avait réussi à s'introduire chez nous, mais des que nous avons tentée de l'encerclée, prêts à le piéger... puis d'un coup il a filé directement comme une furie vers Québec comme si il a été appelez a l'ordre. Pour autant que nous sachions ni lui ni la femelle on prit peur. Depuis, lui et elle n'ont pas remis les pieds sur nos terres.

'' Si il revient seul, oubliez la femelle. Elle n'est plus de votre ressort, et on a un compte vendetta à régler avec lui...

'' Bella! S'égosilla Charlie. J'ai vu sa voiture, je sais que tu es quelque part à baiser dans le coin. Si tu n'es pas à la maison dans une minute...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de formuler sa menace.

'' Allons-y, décréta Elizabeth.

Je regardai une dernière fois, Leah, déchirée. La reverrais-je jamais?

'' Navré, chuchota-t-elle, si doucement que je fus obligée de déchiffrer le mot sur ses lèvres. Au revoir, Belli.

'' Tu as promis, lui rappelai-je, désespérés. Toujours sœur?

Elle secoua lentement le menton, et la boule dans ma gorge faillit m'étouffer.

'' Tu sais que j'ai tout fait pour tenir ma promesse et Seth aussi... mais... je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer sexuellement je parle a te fréquentée, mais si tu veux que on te considère comme ta sœur je ne vois pas le problème mais pas sexuellement pas maintenant...

Elle lutta pour conserver son masque de froideur, qui vacilla néanmoins.

'' Tu va me manquer petite sœur, ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle. Désolé si je vais te tromper avec ma cousine pour un moment.

Elle tendit une main vers moi, doigt écartés, comme s'il elle regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas assez longs pour m'effleurer.

'' Toi aussi grande sœur, balbutiai-je en imitant son geste. Fait la grimper au rideau surtout.

Nous étions reliés, et l'écho de son chagrin résonnait en moi. Sa tristesse, ma tristesse...

'' Lily...

Je fis un pas vers elle. J'avais envie de nouer ses bras autour de sa poitrine nue et de sa salopette bleue et d'effacer la douleur qui imprégnait ses traits. Une fois de plus, Elizabeth m'obligea à reculer plus sèchement à présent.

'' Laisse-moi, lui ordonnai-je. Tout va bien, c'est ma sœur sexuelle.

'' Non, rétorqua-t-elle.

'' Lâche-là! Gronda Leah, en cédant de nouveau à la colère. Elle le veut.

Elle avança de deux grandes enjambées, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Elle frissonnait de partout, et sa poitrine sembla prendre de l'ampleur. Elizabeth me plaça derrière elle, et fit face à Leah.

'' Non! Elizabeth.

'' Isabella Swan! Hurla mon père.

'' Arrête! Charlie est en train de devenir fou. Vite!

Je la tirai par la manche, et elle se détendit un peu. Elle recula lentement en m'entraînant avec elle sans jamais quitter Leah du regard. Cette dernière nous observait d'un air lugubre et morose. Juste avant que la forêt se referme sur elle, la douleur démolit son masque de dureté. Je compris que ce visage me hanterait jusqu'à ce que je la revoie sourire un jour en orgie. Alors, je me promis de la faire sourire en orgie de nouveau. De trouver un moyen de préserver notre amitié sexuelle de sœur. Elizabeth me collait contre elle, et ce fut la seule chose qui m'empêcha de fondre en larmes.

J'avais de sérieux problèmes.

Ma meilleur fuckfriend me considérait désormais comme une ennemie.

Les volturi malgré qui doivent au courent des crimes de dynes était quand même toujours en liberté et menaçait tous ceux que j'aimais même si elle risque de se venger ou pire envoyée seul Dimitri se faire tuer par soit mes loup garou sexuelle maudit ou sois ma futur famille de vampire.

Si je ne devenais pas très rapidement un vampire, les Volturi me tueraient.

Et voilà que, à présent, si je ne tombais pas d'une maladie mortelle et qui me transformais, les loups garous maudite Quileute essayeraient de faire le boulot à leur place, sans oublier de massacrer _mon_ clan par la même occasion incluant a présent maya aussi. À mon avis, ils n'avaient guère de chance d'y parvenir, mais Leah et Seth serait-il tué dans l'entreprise?

Des problèmes sexuels vraiment très sérieux. Pourquoi alors me parurent-ils insignifiants quand, émergeant de la dernière rangée d'arbres, je découvris le visage empourpré de mon proxénète de père?

Elizabeth me serra légèrement.

'' Je suis là, me dit-il.

J'inspirai profondément, c'était vrai. Elizabeth était là, janes aussi, elle m'enlaçait. Tant que ça durerait, je serais capable d'affronter n'importe quoi.

Carrant les épaules, j'avançais vers mon triste sort, solidement soutenue par mon destin de prostituée.


End file.
